L'Ombre de Harry
by Smasmou
Summary: 12 ans. 12 ans et Hayden n'avait toujours pas jouer avec les autres élèves de Pourdlard. Elle les connaissait tous, mais personne ne savait qui elle était. Elle faisait parti de ce genre de personne que l'on oubliait. Qu'on le veuille ou non. Alors, pourquoi serait-elle liée à la personne la plus fameuse de l'histoire. Elle, qui n'avait même pas été réparti car 'trop dangereuse'.
1. Chapter 01

Hayden leva les yeux vers le lustre de la grande salle. Les bougies flottantes étaient éteinte. La grande salle était silencieuse, et elle, innocemment, vagabondait dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard.

Elle n'essayait pas de se cacher, ça ne lui servirait à rien.. personne ne savait qu'elle existait après tout.

Ses yeux verts émeraudes se tournèrent vers le piédestal, et sans hésiter, elle monta dessus. Elle dominait désormais la salle de beaucoup. Voyant tout, entendant tout... C'est donc cela que ressentait le professeur Dumbledore chaque fois qu'il montait sur cette scène et parlait à tous les élèves ?

Hayden ferma les yeux et tenta de s'imaginer des centaines d'élèves la regardant avec des yeux ronds, pendus à ses lèvres. Personne ne la connaissait dans l'établissement, mais elle connaissait tout le monde. Les Weasley et leurs cheveux flamboyant, Malfoy et son air condescendant, Hermione Granger et son intelligence, Harry Potter et ses rumeurs, Luna et sa bizarrerie, Dean et sa simplicité, Seamus et son amour pour ses parents et Neville et son calme et sa patience et détermination.

Elle connaissait beaucoup d'autres élèves, mais ceux-là, l'avait particulièrement intéressée. Ils avaient tous cette petite chose spécial qui les rendait incroyable. Elle les connaissait tous, mais eux... Ne savait rien d'elle. Ils ignoraient jusqu'à son existence.

Enfin, Hayden rouvrit les yeux. Elle ne supportait plus le regard effrayait qu'avait prit les élèves dans sa tête. Peut être qu'elle était mieux seule au final. C'est alors qu'un petit bruit se fit entendre, un raclement de chaise à peine perceptible.

Hayden se redressa, les yeux plissés, elle n'avait pas peur, mais elle était curieuse.

– Qui est là ? Lança-t-elle.

– J-J-Je vous retourne la question !

Doucement, elle se détendit, elle avait reconnu à qui appartenait la voix.

– Tu es Neville Longdubat c'est ça ?

Les épaules voûtés, les sourcils froncés, un air de peur sur son visage, Neville entra dans la lumière de la lune.

– Oui... murmura-t-il, qui es-tu ?

Hayden sourit, elle avait enfin quelqu'un à qui parler.

– C'est pas la première fois qu'on se rencontre ! Dit-elle toute sourire.

– Ah-Ah bon ?

Calmement, elle descendit du piédestal et rejoignit Neville en sautillant. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux noisettes.

– Non ! Tu as oublié le mot de passe de la salle commune de Griffondor, c'est ça ?

Neville fit un timide ''oui'' de la tête et baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures, on aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de pleurer.

– Ne t'en fait pas, finit par dire Hayden. Je ne le dirais à personne. Et c'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un à qui raconter ça.

Le garçon releva la tête furtivement.

– Pourquoi ?

Mais Hayden ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire, et lui fit signe de la tête de la suivre.

– Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il en montant les marches qui menait à la salle commune de Griffondor.

Hayden passa la main dans ses cheveux et se tourna vers Neville.

– Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

– Moi non plus ! Fit Neville. Mais tu rencontreras sûrement des gens qui t'aimeront ! Et qui voudront t'écouter, non ?

Un furtif sourire passa sur le visage de Hayden et elle continua à remonter les escaliers.

– Sûrement... dit-elle.

– Tu es dans quelle maison ?

Hayden leva les yeux vers le ciel sans s'arrêter de marcher. Les questions du garçon commençait vraiment à l'agacer.

– Si tu es à Griffondor, tu ferais mieux de rentrer avec moi, ce serait bête si on avait des points en moins à cause de ça.

A ces mots, Hayden se figea, juste devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui dormait. Elle se retourna vers Neville, un sourcil haussé.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis à Griffondor ?

– Parce que tu sais où est notre salle commune...

– Je sais où sont toutes les salles communes.

– Tu connais notre mot de passe...

– Pas que le vôtre.

– Et tu aimes bien briser les règles...

Hayden s'apprêtait à répondre mais ne dit rien, elle se contenta de sourire et se tourna vers la Grosse Dame.

– Laurenda ! Cria-t-elle. Debout ! Tu as quelqu'un :

Le portrait se réveilla en sursaut, sans trop savoir où elle se trouvait, elle regarda les deux enfants qui s'étaient aventurer à trois heures du matin jusqu'ici, elle s'apprêtait à leurs crier dessus mais se ravisa.

– Hayden, c'est donc toi.

La concernée répondit par un joli sourire. Contente que quelqu'un se rappelle d'elle.

– Laurenda ? Répéta Neville.

– C'est mon prénom, répondit la Grosse Dame, mais elle n'ajouta rien d'autre.

Hayden se tourna vers le petit protégé et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu disais que j'aimais brisé les règles ?

Neville se tourna vers elle, un peu troublé.

– Parce que tu te ballade la nuit. Aucun élève n'a le droit de se balader la nuit.

Le sourire de Hayden disparut aussitôt. Mais elle força un autre sourire sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

– Oh... Dans ce cas, Neville Longdubat, sache que je ne brise aucune règle.

Hayden sortit sa baguette magique et murmura le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, une fois que le portrait tourna, la fille se tourna vers Neville, et pointa sa baguette sur son front.

– Se fut un plaisir de te voir à nouveau Neville.

Le garçon ne put même pas ouvrir la bouche pour protester que Hayden avait déjà prononcer la formule. ''Oblivate''.

Lorsque Neville retrouva ses esprits, il était seul, devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame encore ouvert, sans se poser plus de question, il entra dans la salle commune, baillant fortement.

Le portrait se referma derrière lui et alors réapparut Hayden, la baguette toujours à la main. Elle leva les yeux vers le portrait et fit un triste sourire à la Grosse Dame.

– Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas entrer pour voir comment est fait la salle de Griffondor Hayden ?

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit un peu, retrouvant une touche de sincérité.

– Non merci Laurenda, si j'y entre, je ne voudrais sûrement jamais en ressortir, et professeur Dumbledore ne veut pas que je me retrouve avec des élèves pour le moment...

– Tu as quand même fait des progrès, dit la Grosse Dame.

Le sourire de Hayden restait figé sur ses lèvres, et elle porta sa main sur le bracelet qu'elle portait sur son bras droit.

– Oui, un peu...

Dans un sourire, elle redescendit les marches. Il fallait qu'elle retourne dans sa chambre au sommet du donjon et qu'elle dort un peu avant la journée de cours qu'elle aura demain. Après un dernier regard de regret vers la salle commune des Griffondor, Hayden redescendit les marches en courant. Plus elle irait vite, moins elle aurait du mal à continuer sa route.


	2. Chapter 02

Eh bien, murmura une voix douce et am

usée, on dirait bien que tu te sois bien diverti hier soir, Hayden Palmer.

L'enfant roula de son lit sous le choc et s'étala sur la sol, encore sonnée.

– Professeur Dumbledore ?! S'écria Hayden. Que-Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ?

– Eh bien, à vrai dire, notre cours était censé avoir débuter depuis déjà une bonne heure, mais tu as l'air de t'être déjà beaucoup dépensé hier soir, nous pourrions peut-être passé cette heure-ci.

Hayden se sentit rougir jusqu'aux os. Elle lança un regard vers la pendule qui ornait sa chambre 9h45... Elle avait complètement oublié de se réveiller.

Le professeur Dumbledore passa son regard dans la chambre de Hayden, elle avait un lit simple sans rideau, une table de nuit sur laquelle était déposer une bonne dizaine de livre et une bougie, un bureau empli de livre lui aussi et de parchemin, une bibliothèque au coin de la chambre et une armoire presque vide.

– Ta chambre me semble de plus en plus petite, dit Dumbledore.

Hayden passa sa chambre en revue.

– Je l'aime bien comme ça, dit-elle.

Dumbledore hocha de la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraudes de Hayden. L'enfant ne détourna pas le regard. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Dumbledore lui inspirait le respect, pas la peur.

Enfin, le sorcier sourit et passa sa main dans sa barbe argenté.

– J'ai eu vent de l'aide que tu as apporté au jeune Longdubat hier.

Hayden écarquilla les yeux soudainement, sentant son cœur frappé dans sa poitrine et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Longdubat se rappelait d'elle ? En avait-il parler à quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-ce que c'est pour cela que le professeur semblait si préoccupait ? Avait-elle attiré des ennuis ? Mais la question qui revenait sans cesse était la pire. Allait-elle être privé de sortie, définitivement ?

Dumbledore sembla remarquer sa soudaine panique.

– Ne t'en fais pas, le jeune Longdubat ne se rappelle de rien. J'en ai juste entendu parler !

Hayden poussa un long soupir de soulagement, mais le visage du professeur Dumbledore n'était pas décontracter pour autant. Malgré son sourire, Hayden pouvait voir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

– Et pourtant, l'heure n'est pas aux réjouissances, Hayden Palmer.

La boule dans le ventre de l'enfant se reforma, plus compact et plus effrayante.

– Professeur, que se passe-t-il ?

Le directeur sourit tristement, faisant signe à Hayden de s'asseoir comme pour la prévenir que la suite allait être un choc.

– As-tu du temps pour parler maintenant ?

Hayden haussa les épaules et eut un léger sourire.

– Jusqu'à ce soir, monsieur.

Mais la remarque ne fit pas rire Dumbledore, tout ce qui restait sur son visage c'est cette ombre de sourire poli qu'il avait quand les temps étaient graves.

– Malheureusement, commença-t-il, je vais devoir mettre fin à tes escapades de nuit, Hayden.

Le sourire de l'enfant s'effaça aussitôt. Son visage se déformant dans une incompréhension la plus totale.

– Depuis le début de l'année, expliqua le professeur, des événements se sont produits. De graves événements, qui se répètent.

Hayden restait dans la plus grande confusion, elle s'asseya sur son lit encore défait, les sourcils fronçaient et une boule à la gorge.

– Que voulez vous dire par ''mettre fin à mes escapades'' ? Dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

– Des événements qu'on ne peut plus ignorer. Tous les élèves ont été mis au courant, mais on a fait attention de te garder dans le secret pour ton bien.

– Monsieur...

– La chambre des Secrets a été ouverte à nouveau.

Hayden sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine.

La fameuse chambre des secrets

LA chambre des secrets ?

Le monstre.

Le mythe.

Salazar Serpentar.

Tous ?

Toutes ces pensées traversèrent sont esprits mais une seule revenait. La même que tout à l'heure. Toujours la même.

– Je ne peux plus sortir ?

Dumbledore hocha sa tête lentement de la droite à la gauche. Un air de regret sur le visage.

– Je regrette, Hayden, j'ai tout fait pour empêcher cela, malgré tout, je n'ai rien pu faire. Je suis impuissant cette fois-ci.

– Vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

– Je n'ai rien pu faire.

– Passé ?

Dumbledore sourit légèrement, en effet, il avait parlé de sa tentative au passé. Comme si il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir.

– Je n'ai plus le pouvoir d'exercer pour le moment, il semblerait que j'ai été remit de mes fonctions.

Hayden se releva d'un seul coup.

– VOUS ?!

Dumbledore hocha de la tête, toujours amusé par les réactions exagérés de Hayden.

– Mais ! Sans vous ! Le monstre aura le champs libre !

– Malheureusement, je n'ai plus grand chose à faire, je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir, ce midi, je quitterai Poudlard.

– Vous quoi ?!

– Le mot de passe à mon bureau est ''Bertie Crochu'' Si jamais tu veux y aller, par hasard.

Hayden fronça les sourcils encore plus.

– Juste au cas où, poursuivit le directeur.

Après un moment de silence où les deux personnes se regardaient, Dumbledore un sourire d'amusement sur le visage et Hayden la bouche béante d'incompréhension, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Le sourire du professeur Dumbledore s'effaça légèrement.

– Attendais-tu quelqu'un aujourd'hui ?

Hayden hocha la tête lentement de droit à gauche et attrapa sa baguette rapidement.

– Entrez, dit la voix calme du professeur Dumbledore.

Rogue.

Lorsque Hayden vit le nez crochu de ce bout de personne, elle sentit une haine la prendre du plus profond de ses entrailles. Elle leva sa baguette encore plus haut, comme pour le défier de s'attaquer à elle.

– Excusez-moi, monsieur, je suis venu vous prévenir que Lucius Malfoy commence à s'impatienter.

– Ma foi, se contenta de répondre Dumbledore, il n'est même pas midi !

Le regard de regard tomba sur Hayden, et ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans un rictus moqueur qui lui était si particulier. Le genre de rictus qui donnait envie à Hayden de lui arracher cette lèvre supérieur.

– Désolé de vous avoir déranger dans votre... discussion qui semblait formel et respectueuse.

Hayden baissa les yeux vers son pyjama. Elle n'était pas du tout en tenu appropriée pour rencontrer le directeur de Poudlard. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient sûrement emmêlés, frisés et en pétard (ils avaient toujours pour habitude d'être indisciplinés), ses yeux émeraudes encore fatigués de la veille, mais elle ne fléchît pas pour autant. Au contraire, elle se redressa, arborant fièrement les couleurs bleus et blancs de son pyjama.

– Bien, dit Dumbledore en lâchant un léger rire, il semblerait que mon départ soit inévitable. Hayl... Hayden, n'oublies pas l'interdiction.

Hayden fronça les sourcils à nouveau, ne comprenant pas où Dumbledore voulait en venir.

– Severus, si tu veux bien avoir l'obligeance de m'accompagner. Hayden, tes cours de la journée son annulé et...

– Non ! S'empressa de répondre Hayden, s'il vous plaît... Seulement ceux du matin...

Dumbledore hésita un instant mais sourit.

– Comme tu le souhaites. Mais tu sais que tu es déjà bien avancer.

Oui, c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait. Peu importe combien elle avait prit de l'avance dans ses cours, peu importe combien elle était douée, elle voulait que ses journées soient pleine. Elle ne voulait pas avoir le temps de rêvasser ou de pleurer sa solitude.

– Si vous le permettez, monsieur, Hayden n'est pas du tout bien avancer. Son retard en potion est alertant. Vous devriez arrêter de lui faire ce traitement de faveur et ces éloges sans arrêts.

Hayden se tourna furtivement vers Rogue, lançant des éclairs avec ses yeux et tripotant son bracelet avec ferveur.

– Malheureusement, Severus, Hayden est bien la seule élève de cet établissement à ne pas avoir de traitement de faveur...

Rogue ne riposta pas, et ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant Hayden seule, la baguette dans une main et l'autre tripotant encore le bracelet noir qu'elle avait autour du poignet.

Après un instant, elle se reposa sur son lit. C'était elle qui l'avait bougé dans cette position. Juste à côté de la fenêtre la fenêtre qui donnait à la partie intérieur du château. Son bureau lui était à côté de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Hayden baissa son regard vers la cours, elle remarqua Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley ensemble, parlant avec ferveur. Hermione n'était pas avec eux. Hayden avait eu vent du fait que elle avait subit le même sort que Collin.

C'était elle qui avait découvert Collin, c'était elle qui avait prévenu les professeurs, mais malgré tout, elle n'avait rien pu faire pour le sauver. Elle avait cru entendre un murmure, mais c'était tout. Elle ne savait rien d'autre, peu importe combien le professeur McGonnagall l'interrogeait. Elle ne savait rien.

Hayden remarqua que Harry semblait déterminé à faire quelque chose, elle ne savait pas quoi, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de bien. Sûrement pas.

Harry Potter. Hayden l'aimait bien, elle l'avait rencontré plusieurs fois. La première fois était lorsqu'ils se baladaient avec Ronald suivis de Hermione au milieu de la nuit, ils disaient qu'ils avaient un duel à minuit pile contre Drago Malfoy. C'était un des jours les plus drôle qu'Hayden avait vécu. Ils avaient dû échapper Argus, passé par les couloirs du troisième étage et rencontrer Cerbère. Ce n'était pas vraiment son nom, mais comme Hayden ne le connaissait pas, elle avait préféré le nommer ainsi. D'après les mythologies grecs. Evidemment, là aussi, lorsqu'ils étaient tous monter dans leurs salles communes, elle leurs avait effacé la mémoire. Toute sa présence avait été effacé.

La deuxième fois (plusieurs fois d'affiler) était lorsque Harry se rendait au miroir de Rised. Au début c'était bien. La première fois devant le miroir, Harry avait ramené Ronald avant de comprendre sa signification. Après cela, il venait presque toutes les nuits observés son reflet et ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Il avait proposé plusieurs fois à Hayden de regardait ce que elle voulait, mas elle refusait tout le temps. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde. Ne plus etre seule ? Etre une sorcière ordinaire ? Avoir une famille ? Connaître la gloire ? La joie ? La liberté ? Il y avait tant de chose qu'elle voulait. Regarder dans le miroir serait idiot pour elle. Mais Harry venait de plus en plus, et Hayden avait peur que son sort finisse par ne plus fonctionner. Pourtant, ça ne l'inquiétait plus que cela, au moins il se rappellerait d'elle pour une fois. Ce qui l'inquiétait cétait l'obsession que Harry avait nourri pour se miroir, il avait oublié que ce n'était que la réflexion de ce qu'il voulait. Alors elle avait prévenu Dumbledore, il lui avait posé quelque question et le lendemain, Harry n'était plus venu voir le miroir.

La troisième fois était pour le dragon Norbert. Elle n'était pas restée longtemps avec eux. Elle les avait juste accompagné jusqu'à la tour où les amis du plus grand des Weasley allait récupéré le dragon et elle était parti. Elle ne voulait pas se rattacher trop à des gens qui ne se rappellerait pas d'elle.

Pourtant Harry l'attirait toujours autant. Pas une attirance sexuelle. C'était autre chose. De l'amour, mais pas comme on pourrait le pensé. C'était... Spécial. Hayden avait peur de cette attirance. Car à trop s'approcher du soleil, on pouvait se brûler.

Le jeune Harry Potter entra alors dans les cachots du donjon. Il semblerait qu'ils avaient cours avec Rogue à ce moment-là. Hayden pouffa légèrement. Ils avaient pas de chance. Retournant son regard à son bracelet, elle le détacha et le retourna dans tous les sens. Sans rompre le contact avec la matière une seule fois.

Il était beau, il était noir avec des perles changeant de couleurs en fonction de ce qu'elle mettait. On pouvait prendre le bracelet pour des parfaites branches de bois qui entouraient le poignet de Hayden. C'était peut-être le cas. Hayden ne savait pas de quel genre de matière il s'agissait, mais elle aimait ce bracelet, il était spécial, et beau.

Et c'était le sien.


	3. Chapter 03

**Hello les gens ! Merci pour vos review et désolée pour ce chapitre légèrement en retard ^^ ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bisous !**

Tout le reste de la journée, Hayden eut des cours. Le professeur Dumbledore était parti, mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas. Il allait être de retour en moins de deux. C'était dans ses habitudes.

Les cours, c'était la seule chose qui pouvait distraire Hayden pendant le jour. Le professeur Flitwick lui avait dit que si elle voulait, elle pouvait passer ses BUSES dès maintenant et qu'elle les aurait sûrement haut la main ! Mais Hayden ne voulait pas de ça... Alors elle continuait de s'entraîner seule. Et elle lisait. Elle passait son temps à lire, toutes sortes de livre. La bibliothèque n'avait presque plus aucun secret pour elle, elle savait comment tout fonctionner. Que ce soit d'origine magique ou moldu. Pendant les grandes vacances aussi elle lisait. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. A part lire, dessiner et chanter de temps à autres.

Hayden faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts lorsque Rogue entrai dans la salle. Il n'avait même pas toquer.

Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose entre les deux. Ils se haïssaient mais aucun d'eux ne savait pourquoi. Certains sont nés pour s'aimer, on les appelle les âme-sœurs, mais eux, c'était pour se haïr.

– Bien, dit-il en faisant voleter sa robe noire. Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler une notion que tout le monde est censé connaître depuis la 1ère année et même avant. Savez-vous de quoi il s'agit, mademoiselle Palmer ?

– Du shampooing ? Marmonna-t-elle.

Hayden regretta de ne pas l'avoir dit plus fort car Rogue passa devant elle sans tilter la remarque et sorti un chaudron d'on-ne-sait-trop-où.

– Et don ? Vous ne savez pas ?

Hayden leva les yeux au ciel.

– Si vous me donniez un peu plus de détail je pourrais peut-être trouver.

Mais Rogue ne dit rien et dit signe à l'enfant d'aller chercher son chaudron.

– Il s'agit d'une potion qui permet aux loups-garous de garder leurs consciences les soirs de pleine lune.

– Oh ! S'exclama Hayden avec un brin de fausse joie dans sa voix. La Potion Tue-loup.

En vérité, elle était très excitée d'enfin apprendre comment la faire, mais ça, elle n'allait sûrement pas le montrer à Rogues.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci retroussa ses lèvres dans un air de dégoût en voyant que Hayden connaissait déjà le nom de la potion qu'il allait enseigné.

– Une potion que tous les premiers années savent faire. Inutile de dire que vous avez prit un retard considérable dans vos études, n'est-ce pas ?

Hayden prit un air outré. Outré et exagéré aussi. Elle voulait pousser Rogue bout.

– Les premiers années ?! Vous vous moquez de moi professeur ! Personne ne sait faire ça, sauf si on est un addict des potions dans aucune relation social !

– Et vous en êtes une ?

– Je ne sais pas. Mais vous, en tout cas, oui.

Dans une classe, elle aurait franchi la ligne, et aurait sûrement était renvoyé quelques jours... Ou retenues plusieurs mois. Mais comme on l'a déjà dit et répété, Hayden n'était pas une élève normale. Elle ne pouvait pas être virée, ni retenue.

– Faites attention, murmura Rogue. Vous divaguez dans la même voie que Potter.

Hayden poussa un soupir. ''Potter''. Il fallait tout le temps que Rogue revienne à Harry Potter. A croire que pour lui, c'était l'élève le plus turbulent de toute une vie d'éducation.

– Au moins, lui, il a des relations sociales.

La colère dans les yeux Rogue lança (littéralement) la feuille des ingrédients sur Hayden.

– Puisque vous vous croyez si incroyable que cela, Palmer. Je vous fais don de la feuille de préparation. Bonne chance pour la réussir.

Hayden répondit par un sourire. Elle avait réussi !

– Je ne m'y tromperais pas.

D'un pas colérique, et faisant voleter sa cape derrière lui, Rogue quitta la chambre comme il était entré, laissant Hayden là, pour encore deux heures avant la fin normale de ses cours.

– C'était rapide !

Hayden survola la feuille des yeux. Il y avait beaucoup d'ingrédients compliqués et la potion mettait près de deux semaines à être préparer...

L'enfant plia le parchemin en deux et s'allongea sur son lit, tapotant nerveusement son bracelet. Maintenant que Rogue était parti, elle avait fini sa journée de cours et elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Sachant que Dumbledore devait normalement lui enseigner les défenses contres les forces du Mal, elle n'aurait pas cours demain matin non plus.

Le directeur lui avait formellement interdit de sortir du donjon qui était probablement protégé contre une quelconque intrusion maléfique. Donc... elle allait probablement sortir.

Pour l'amour du ciel ! Avez vous cru un instant qu'elle allait obéir et rester dans sa chambre alors que tant de chose excitante se passaient dehors ? Dumbledore n'était pas là pour le moment. Rogue était parti avant la fin du cours et par conséquent, aucun troll ne surveillait la porte. C'était l'occasion en or de sortir en pleine journée ! Il fallait qu'elle sorte !

Se levant d'un bond, le cœur frappant dans sa poitrine, elle prit sa baguette et se prépara à sortir.

– C'est pas si compliquée... se murmura-t-elle à elle-même. C'est comme si c'était la nuit... Sauf que c'est le jour.

Devant la porte de sa chambre, Hayden prit une grande inspiration. '' _C'est comme si c'était la nuit, mais c'est le jour._ '' se répétait-elle pour se donner du courage. '' _La seule différence était la grosse boule d'hydrogène en fusion qui brillait dans le ciel et quelques élèves en plus... C'est tout. C'est tout._ ''/

Hayden porta la main à sa poignée de porte. Elle n'avait plus qu'à tourner. Un seul petit tour...

– Je te dis que c'est par là !

Hayden se figea. La main toujours sur la poignée. Des voix. Elle avait bien entendu des voix qui montaient, non ?

– C'est ridicule, Fred. Le sommet du donjon est coupé normalement ! Il n'y a rien d'intéressant au dessus.

Hayden lâcha la poignée comme si elle était soudainement devenu brûlante. Lentement, elle recula jusqu'à son lit. Il s'agissait de Fred et de George Weasley, N

Le cœur battant dans la poitrine, elle porta sa main à son bracelet. Il était accroché, il était bien accroché ) son poignet et pourtant, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle avait l'impression que son pouvoir commençait à s'échapper de son corps. Perdait-elle le contrôle ?

– Tu vois ?! S'écria la voix e Fred, plus présente que jamais. Ca continue de monter ! Le donjon n'est pas coupé, ni détruit ! C'est une illusion ! C'est –

– De la magie, finit George.

Les jumeaux se turent et plus haut, dans la chambre, Hayden lâcha son bracelet et pointa sa baguette vers la porte. Attendant l'apparition des jumeaux à tout instant

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent encore, et encore. Ils étaient légers mais décidés. Ils se rapprochèrent encore et encore pour s'arrêter juste devant la chambre de Hayden.

– Tu es sûr que c'est ici ? Demanda George.

– Evidemment. La question est plutôt, est-ce qu'il y a vraiment quelqu'un ici ?

Hayden pouvait presque voir George lever les yeux au ciel.

– Si il y a quelqu'un il t'a entendu depuis longtemps, vu le boucan que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure.

Fred sourit et ouvrit la porte sans hésitation. Puis, il se figea.

Juste là, dans la petite chambre qui servait de sommet au donjon, se trouvait une enfant. Le sourire de Fred s'évanouit et il se tourna vers son frère, les sourcils froncés. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui avec le même regard sur son visage.

La jeune enfant qui se trouvait dans la salle pointait sa baguette sur eux. Elle devait avoir le même âge que Ron. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient un peu en dessous des épaules et étaient noirs de jais, et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude magnifique. Mais toute la beauté de son visage était ruiné par la terreur qu'on pouvait y lire.

Elle était terrifiée. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans sa frayeur.

– Salut, tenta Fred. Ca va ?

– On peut savoir qui tu es ? Poursuivit George de la même voix douce.

Hayden recula encore d'un pas mais se heurta contre son lit. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle avait l'impression que son pouvoir s'échappait d'elle comme une nuée de poudre. Elle ne pouvait pas lancer le sort de mémoire dans cet état-là. Elle ne pouvait lancer aucun sort. Pas même celui de confusion.

Pourtant, elle n'abaissa pas sa baguette, et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, observant les deux jumeaux. George avait dans la main une carte. La carte du Maraudeur, celle qui avait disparu du bureau de Russard deux ans auparavant. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'en plaindre encore aujourd'hui. Comment était-elle arrivé en leurs possessions ?

Puis un coup d'électricité traversant tout le corps de Hayden la fit revenir à la réalité.

– Vous feriez mieux de partir... murmura-t-elle.

Mais Fred et Georges ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre. Observant eux aussi Hayden de leurs yeux perçants.

– On te le demande encore une fois, dit Fred, méfiant. Qui es-tu ?

Hayden retourna son regard vers lui, la main tremblante. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle perdait le contrôle de tout son être et, non d'un chien, ce qu'elle détestait ça ! Elle n'avait presque plus perdu le contrôle depuis son entrée à Poudlard, mais se trouver dans une situation complètement différente et non préparée la faisait perdre ses moyens.

– Je crois que tu peux le découvrir avec ça, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en montrant du menton la carte.

Fred suivit la direction du regard de Hayden et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Hayden n'aimait pas ce sourire. Il était imprévisible et elle n'aimait pas l'imprévisibilité lorsque ça ne venait pas d'elle.

Elle ne connaissait pas bien les jumeaux Weasley. Alors que la plus part des faiseurs de troubles finissaient toujours par tomber sur elle en pleine nui, elle n'avait rencontré Fred et George que deux fois. Et ça, ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient très doués. Hayden ne savait pas encore en quoi, mais ils étaient doués. Et elle n'aimait pas ça.

George ouvrit la carte et chercha l'espace d'un instant où il étaient.

– Trouvé ! Dit-il. Voilà Fred, voilà moi. Et... oh !

Hayden abaissa sa baguette un instant, la curiosité l'emportant sur la méfiance.

– Ca c'est marrant.

– Qu'est-ce qui est marrant ? S'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Georges fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il voyait sous les yeux. Fred se joignit à lui et bientôt, la même expression apparaissait sur leurs deux visages identiques : l'incompréhension.

– C'était donc toi...

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La baguette de Hayden était désormais complètement baisser et elle s'approcha d'un pas vers les jumeaux.

– C'est marrant parce que -.

Georges pencha la tête et leva les yeux vers Hayden.

– On te voit sur la carte. On voit tes pas, mais...

Le visage de Hayden se durci.

– Tu n'as pas de nom, finit Fred.

Classique. Classique. Classique. Et tellement énervant !

Hayden croisa les bras et regarda les jumeaux qui baignaient dans une incompréhension encore plus dense voyant la réaction de l'enfant.

– Je n'existe pas, dit Hayden. Je ne suis personne. C'est normal que mon nom n'apparaît pas.

Fred fronça les sourcils.

– Bien sûr que tu existes. Tu es là, et on te parle.

– Je n'existe pas officiellement.

La lampe de chevet à côté du lit de Hayden explosa, faisant sursauté les deux garçons, mais pas elle. Elle, elle était juste énervée, triste, en colère, et désespérée. Même la carte du maraudeur reniait son existence.

– Dans quelle maison es-tu ?

Hayden détourna son visage vers la fenêtre.

– Je n'ai pas de maison.

– Dans quel classe es-tu ?

– Je n'ai pas de classe.

– Qui sont tes amis ?

– Je n'en ai pas.

– Comment tu t'appelle ?

Hayden se tourna à nouveaux vers les garçons, un bruit de tonnerre rugit dehors.

– Je n'ai pas de nom.

– Si tu en as un.

– Ca ne te regarde pas.

– Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

– Ca ne te regarde pas.

– Pourquoi refuse-tu de répondre à mes questions ?

– Parce que...

– Parce que quoi ?

La lampe principale de la chambre explosa en mille morceau, faisant à nouveau sursauter les deux garçons. Le tonnerre rugit plus près et plus fort.

Hayden commença à se recroqueviller sur elle même.

– Vous feriez mieux de partir.

La salle commença à devenir de plus en plus froide. Bientôt, les fenêtres furent pleine de buée.

– Explique nous.

Hayden comprit que peu importe ce qu'il se passait, il n'allait pas sortir. Les meubles commencèrent à trembler.

Non, non, non, non, non, non. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle de son pouvoir maintenant. Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant...

Hayden leva les yeux vers Fred et Georges, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils se passaient. S'ils restaient ici, ils pouvaient être en grave danger. Et s'ils ne restaient pas. Ils allaient garder un souvenir d'elle ce qui pouvaient leurs être tout aussi dangereux pour leurs études.

Prenant une grande inspiration, l'enfant prit toute la puissant qu'il lui restait pour contrôler le peut de pouvoir qu'elle pouvait. Un coup de vent souffla si fort dans la chambre qu'il ferma la porte d'un claquement et dans un souffle, la serrure fut tourner et un enchantement posé.

– Je reviens bientôt, murmura Hayden.

Et dans plop. Elle disparut. Fred et Georges se regardèrent, la température de la chambre se stabilisa. La buée sur les fenêtres disparut. Mais eux étaient toujours aussi perplexe.

– C'est possible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? Finit par dire Georges.

Fred hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

– Pas d'après Granger...


	4. Chapter 04

Hayden sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Elle réapparut au Pré-au-lard. Dans la cabane hurlante. C'était le seul endroit où elle pouvait apparaître lorsque elle sentait son pouvoir lui glisser entre les mains. Et c'était le cas aujourd'hui.

Le vent souffla de plus en plus fort aujourd'hui, l'orage gronda de plus en plus proche. Hayden s'adossa au mur, essoufflée. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne le contrôle d'elle même. Des sueurs froides lui parcouraient le corps et alors qu'elle était fiévreuse, elle avait froid. La situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle avait enfermé les jumeaux dans sa chambre mais elle ne savait pas si ils allaient réussir à s'en sortir ou non.

– Bordel de m*rde !

Une douleur se propagea de sa poitrine jusqu'au bras. Une douleur si forte et puissante que Hayden dû s'asseoir sur le sol. Elle porta sa main à son poignée et se figea instantanément. Le bracelet. Le bracelet ! Où était le fichu bracelet qu'elle devait porté ?!

Le sol commença à trembler sous la panique de Hayden, la température de la pièce chuta soudainement. Elle n'avait plus son bracelet ! Le cœur de plus en plus douloureux, la respiration de plus en plus haletante, Hayden se recroquevilla sur elle même. Des planches de bois commencèrent à tomber du plafond. Elle pouvait sentir toute la maison tremblée.

– Calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi... se murmurait-elle à elle-même, mais c'était inutile. Le sol tremblait de plus en plus fort et le vent était de plus en plus violent.

Hayden croisa les bas, se serrant le biceps du plus fort qu'elle pouvait, mordant sa lèvre inférieur, joignant ses genoux à son menton. Elle essayait de se faire plus petite qu'elle ne le pouvait.

Ses ongles pénétrèrent dans sa chair et un filet de sang s'écoula de ses lèvres, mais Hayden ne s'en préocupait pas. Si jamais quelqu'un s'approchait trop près de la maison, ou transplanait soudainement au pré-au-lard, il risquait d'être entraîner dans la tempête de ses sentiments et ça, elle ne pourrait pas l'accepter.

– Calme-toi, calme-toi.

Mais rien n'y fit. Elle se répétait ses mots comme une formule magique mais rien y fit. Le cœur battant de plus en plus fort, elle tenta de passer en revue tout ce qu'elle avait entendu ou lu sur le calme psychologique, que ce soit moldu ou magique. Mais les formules ne lui serviraient à rien dans ces moments-là. Elle ne pouvait lancer aucun sort dans cet état sous peine de créer une explosion semblable à celle de Fukushima.

Un souvenir lui vint alors en mémoire. Le premier beau souvenir qu'elle avait eu. Celui où Dumbledore était venu pour l'emmener à Poudlard. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Elle avait 11 ans. Peut-être. Et un homme était apparu devant sa porte d'appartement et avait doucement frapper.

L'homme qui s'occupait d'elle n'avait pas entendu. Il était rentré la veille complètement alcoolisé, et la femme qui s'occupait d'elle, était parti travaillé. Hayden sortit alors du placard à balais qui lui servait de chambre et s'habilla d'une des longues chemises de l'homme pour cacher les blessures qui couvraient son corps. Elle avait collé son oreille contre la porte et attendait une réaction.

– Nous ne voulons pas te faire de mal, dit doucement une voix, on aimerait te parler.

Hayden s'était soudainement éloigné de la porte. Des personnes qui voulaient entrée dans sa maison en disant qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus suspect.

Elle se rappelle avoir couru jusqu'à la cuisine et prit un couteau à beurre, elle revint devant la porte et pointa le couteau vers celle-ci. Attendant l'homme qui voulait entrer. Si jamais il essayait de rentrer de force, elle avait quelque chose pour se protéger. Ce n'était pas très pointu, ce n'était pas très grand mais il fallait juste savoir s'en servir. Après tout, les hommes sont faibles, un stylo pouvait les tués.

Elle avait entendu la personne murmurer des mots incompréhensible et alors, la porte c'était ouverte d'elle même.

– Bonjour, avait dit le professeur Dumbledore, dans un sourire.

Hayden s'était figé. Avait-il la clef de l'appartement ? A ce moments-là, était-il vraiment un ennemi ?

– Tes parents sont là ?

– Je n'ai pas de parents.

Dumbledore avait tourné ses yeux de glace vers elle.

– Je vois. Qui est la personne qui s'occupe de toi ?

Hayden jeta un coup d'œil vers la chambre où l'homme dormait. Il était sûrement encore sous de la veille. Mieux valait ne pas l'énervé maintenant.

– Je m'occupe de moi toute seule.

Dumbledore sourit. Ce qui eut pour réaction de la rendre encore plus méfiante. Les gens ici n'offraient pas de sourire juste pour le plaisir. Si ils faisaient ça, c'est qu'ils étaient intelligents et s'ils étaient intelligents et qu'ils traînaient dans ces quartiers c'est qu'ils étaient dangereux. Dangereux et qu'ils préparaient quelque chose de sournois.

Hayden avait levé son ridicule couteau à beurre plus haut.

– Sortez. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Mais Dumbledore n'était pas sorti et s'était assis sur l'un des fauteuils troués qui ornait le minuscule salon.

– Cette endroit a l'air assez triste, tu ne trouves pas ?

Hayden sû à ce moment, que le couteau à beurre ne lui servirait à rien. Peu importe où elle allait frappé, cette homme ne pourra pas mourir aussi facilement. Alors elle baissa son arme et observa Dumbledore, droite comme un piqué.

– Tu as un très jolie bracelet, avait-il-dit.

Hayden regarda son bracelet tout en observant Dumbledore du coin de l'oeil.

– C'est le mien.

Dumbledore avait hoché de la tête.

– Personne ne va me le prendre.

Dumbledore avait hoché de la tête une seconde fois. Un sourire au lèvre.  
– Est-ce que je peux le voir.

Hayden serra son poignet droit contre son cœur. Soudainement plus méfiante que jamais.

– Non. Quand on m'enlève mon bracelet. Des choses terribles arrivent.

Dumbledore avait froncé les sourcils et s'était penché en avant.

– Des choses horribles ? Comme quoi ?

Hayden avait prit son bracelet entre les mains et l'avait tripoté nerveusement comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

– Des gens meurent.

Dumbledore n'avait pas eût l'air choqué. Il se rassit convenablement sur le fauteuil et sourit.  
– Hayden, as-tu déjà entendu parler de Poudlard ?

La douleur de son cœur réveilla Hayden et l'empêcha de rêvasser plus que cela, une douleur si violente qu'elle se propagea jusqu'à son cerveau, et l'enfant eut l'impression que des centaines de poignard lui transperçaient le cœur et la tête.  
Dans une douleur si attroce, Hayden se roula par terre et hurla. Un hurlement atroce, déchirant, faisant tremblait toute la maison d'effroi. Hayden commença à se tenir violemment les cheveux, hurlant plus fort encore.

Une idée traversa son esprit. Si elle laissait son pouvoir s'exteriorisé, juste un peu plus, ouvrir robinet juste un peu, alors, la douleur cessera. Hayden sentit presque son âme quitter son corps sous la douleur, elle ne voyait presque plus rien sous la souffrance. Et pourtant, elle ne devait pas s'évanouir.

L'idée revint encore plus violente. Si elle arrêtait de vouloir retenir son pouvoir, tout de suite, maintenant, elle ne souffrirait plus. C'était vrai, elle savait que la cause de sa souffrance était son refus de laisser son pouvoir s'exprimer. Elle y réfléchit une troisième fois. Il n'y avait personne. Elle pourrait. Elle pourrait laisser son pouvoir s'exprimer dans cette cabane. Même si ça réduisait la cabane en ruine. Et pourtant. Hayden n'en fit rien. Elle se roula sur le sol, tentant de calmer sa douleur et son pouvoir mais pas une fois, elle le laissa s'échapper.

Et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Sur le sol, à quelque centimètre de son visage, alors que sa vision était des plus mauvaise à ce moment-là, elle put voir le bracelet. Hayden utilisa toute la force qu'elle pouvait pour le reprendre dans ses mains et elle le serra fort contre son cœur.

Aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, elle le serra contre son cœur. Doucement, tout doucement, Hayden sentit son pouvoir se calmer, la maison cessa de trembler, la tempête dehors se calma, et enfin la douleur de Hayden s'estompa. Doucement, tout doucement. Alors, lorsqu'elle fut sûre que tout son pouvoir était sous contrôle, l'enfant sentit ses paupières se fermaient. Alors elle se laissa emporter, serrant toujours le bracelet contre son cœur.

Lorsque ses yeux furent fermé, Hayden crut entendre une musique qui lui semblait particulièrement familière. Une chanson... Une mélodie... Qu'elle avait entendu... Lorsqu'elle était très... très... très petite...


	5. Chapter 05

**Hello tout le monde ! Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu écrire la suite la semaine dernière, j'ai eu quelques problèmes à mon inscription à la fac etc, etc... Donc je vais essayer de me rattraper ces deniers jours ^^ ! Normalement je n'aurais plus de problème.**

Hayden se réveilla sur le sol, le dos douloureux. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était exactement étant donné que les volets étaient complètement barricadés mais elle devina qu'on était encore qu'au petit matin par l'air humide et frais qui envahissait la maison.

Hayden tenta de se lever mais lorsqu'elle bougea à peine, se fut tous ses muscles et nerfs qui hurlèrent à la douleur, arrachant à Hayden un gémissement de souffrance.

– J'avais oublié l'effet que ça faisait, se murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

Lorsqu'elle finit par s'habituer à la douleur, Hayden se mit debout, les genoux tremblotants. Elle prit sa baguette entre ses mains et noua son bracelet sur son poignet à nouveau. Perdant l'équilibre elle posa sa main sur une rambarde et son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à tout allure. Les jumeaux.

– Bordel !

Les jumeaux étaient encore dans sa chambre ! Et s'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de sortir ? L'enchantement qu'elle avait lancé sur la porte n'était pas très puissant, s'ils s'y connaissaient un minimum en sorts, ils pouvaient le déjoué en un rien de temps.

Sans perdre un instant, Hayden transplana dans sa chambre, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle atterrit en un claquement de doigt dans sa chambre, mais le choc était tel qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et arriva sur le sol, entraînant une chaise avec elle. Tous ses muscles crièrent à nouveau, du plus profond de ses membres à la peau superficiel qui recouvrait son corps.

Hayden se tordit sous la douleur, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, de la sueur froide parcourut tout son corps.

– Tu as l'air d'avoir mal.

En entendant la voix, l'enfant se releva soudainement, essayant tant bien que mal de mettre sa douleur de côté, ou au moins, de ne pas la laisser se voir. Fred était là, assis sur son lit, les cheveux en batailles de la mauvaise nuit qu'il avait passé, les yeux bouffis et l'uniforme dans un état désastreux. Il tenait sa baguette d'une main, et une balle dans l'autre.

– Comment ça se fait que tu saches transplaner à l'intérieur du bâtiment ?

Hayden rabaissa son arme, sachant qu'elle ne lui était d'aucune utilité maintenant.

– Ton frère est parti.

Fred sourit à pleine dent, faisant tourné sa baguette entre ses mains.

– Le sort que tu as lancé à la porte était assez puissant. Mais on dirait que tu n'as pas eu le temps de le renforcer. On a mit 2 bonnes heures à pouvoir l'annulé.

– Et pourquoi tu n'est pas sorti ? Georges est parti, lui.

Fred plissa les yeux. Il semblait un peu déconcentré par le fait qu'elle pouvait dire la différence entre lui et son frère.

– Je veux savoir qui tu es.

Hayden prit une grande inspiration. Elle n'allait plus pouvoir sortir maintenant qu'elle avait laissé un élève échapper à son sort. Alors à quoi bon suivre les règles maintenant ? Puisque de toute manière, d'ici 4 heures, elle allait être sous surveillance constante.

– Je m'appelle Hayden Palmer, il semblerait que j'ai 12 ans et je vis ici.

– Tu es une élève de Poudlard ?

Hayden haussa les épaules, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était fatiguée, elle s'en moquait de répondre par la vérité ou par le mensonge, ça n'avait plus aucune importance désormais, elle allait devoir arrêter toutes les sorties possible.

– Je suppose, oui.

– Dans quelle maison es-tu ? Serpentard ?

Hayden hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

– Je n'ai pas été réparti.

Fred haussa les sourcils

– Et tu es en deuxième année.

– Je n'ai pas d'année, non plus. Professeur Fitwick voulait me faire passer mes BUSES, c'est tout ce que je sais de mon niveau actuel.

Fred ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Il semblait de plus en plus perdu. Il se leva du lit de Hayden, ses yeux bleus la transperçaient de toute part.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu vis ici ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses toutes ses questions ?

Un long silence s'en suivit dans lequel les deux élèves tentaient de se lire l'un à l'autre.

– Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait ? Tu iras voir tes amis ? Leurs dire qu'une fille sans nom vit dans les donjons du château sans jamais sortir ?

Fred ne dit rien, toujours tentant de lire la fille.

– QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS DE MOI ?!

Mais Fred ne cilla pas, il regarda Hayden d'un air encore plus dubitatif qu'avant.

– Tu n'es jamais sortie ?

Hayden recula d'un pas, elle n'avait pas voulu dire, elle n'aurait pas du dire ça, elle n'était pas censé dire ça.

– Si, répondit-elle un peu trop rapidement, bien sûr que si.

– Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu alors ?

La fille faillit répondre que si, ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés deux fois auparavant, mais se ravisa. Elle garda la bouche close et tenta de lire Fred. Peu importe ce qui aller suivre, ça n'allait être rien de bon.

Fred la regarda un peu plus longuement, un sourire malin sur les lèvres, il fit tournoyer sa baguette entre ses deux doigts.

– Ca te dirait une petite balade ?

Le cœur de Hayden rata un battement. Une balade ? Maintenant ? Elle regarda son horloge rapidement, il était 6h du matin, les entraînements de Quidditch étaient annulés, mais les professeurs étaient éveillés, les élèves assidus aussi, ils pourraient croisés n'importe qui.

– M-M-Maintenant ? Balbutia Hayden.

Elle détestait balbutier, mais dans ces circonstances, la peur l'emportait sur la raison.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Les professeurs ne te verront pas. On fera attention à cela.

– Personnellement attention, dit une voix derrière elle.

Hayden se retourna et vit Georges, au pan de la porte, dans un état encore plus piteux que son frère. Un sourire au lèvre, il déplia la carte du Maraudeur.

– On connaît une bonne centaine de passage tu sais ?

– Autant que Argus ?

Fred et Georges échangèrent un regard interloqué devant le fait que Hayden appelait Russard par son prénom mais ils reprirent rapidement leurs sang-froids.

– Et même plus.

Hayden ni croyait pas un mot, et son cœur battant de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, elle ne voulait pas y aller. Pourtant, comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, sa bouche s'ouvrit et il en sortit des mots qu'elle n'avait pas pu contrôlé.

– Si vous le dîtes, alors allons-y.

Suivit d'une pensée totalement adequat à la situation '' _Et merde_ ''.

Le cœur toujours battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, Hayden franchit la porte de sa chambre, et tandis un charmant sourire aux deux trolls endormis qui veillaient sur la porte. Georges avait fait un boulot extraordinaire avec ces deux bêtes.


	6. Chapter 06

– Mais où est-ce qu'on ira ?! Parce que si j'ai bien compris, dit Fred, il faut éviter tous les professeurs, les endroits où il y a beaucoup de tableaux, d'élèves ou encore les endroits trop ouverts pour éviter que des personnes nous voient.

Hayden hocha de la tête en continuant de marcher dans les couloirs du 8ème étage.

– Si Russard nous voit, ce n'est pas très grave. J'ai passé un accord avec lui, on est amis en quelque sorte.

Fred et Georges se regardèrent avec un air de dégoût sur leurs visages.

– Quoi ?! S'écria Hayden, il n'est pas aussi méchant... et dégouttant qu'il en a l'air ! Il peut être très civilisé... Quand il en a envie.

Mais les garçons ne semblaient pas convaincu. Hayden leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivit sa route. Le couloir était éclairé, le soleil perçait à travers les fenêtres et les tableaux encore endormis, semblaient plus coloré qu'à l'habitude.

La boule au ventre, elle descendit les escaliers avec lenteur, tentant de garder en mémoire chaque couleur, chaque bosse, chaque sculpture qu'il y avait dans le château au petit matin.

– Tu ne vas pas nous dire plus de chose sur toi ? Demanda Georges.

Hayden se retourna brusquement.

– Vous en savez déjà beaucoup trop. Vous ne devriez même pas connaître mon existence. ALORS, je pense que j'en ai assez dit.

Elle marqua un temps de pose avant de reprendre, un peu plus hésitante.

– A votre tour maintenant de m'en dire plus sur vous.

Elle ne devrait pas dire ça, c'était dangereux, ça allait dans le personnel, et depuis l'histoire de Harry et du miroir Erised, elle s'était promise de ne plus se mêlait personnellement avec les autres ! Après tout, d'ici 11h tapante, les jumeaux ne se rappelleront plus d'elle. Comme à Harry, comme à Neville, comme à Hermione et comme à Drago, elle allait leur effacer la mémoire et d'ici demain, tout sera revenu dans l'ordre.

– Que dirais-tu d'un question réponse ? Finit par Fred.

– Un question/réponse ?

Fred hocha de la tête, son sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

– On te pose une question...

– ...Et après tu nous en pose une ! Finit George.

Hayden fronça les sourcils tentant de discerner la moindre trace d'une arnaque. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait pas accepter, plus les souvenirs qu'ils auraient entre eux étaient fort, plus le charme de mémoire sera difficile à réaliser.

– Ca me paraît juste, non ?

Bien sûr que c'était juste, après, ce n'était pas forcément équitable.

– On fait ça ?

' _Non' !_

– D'accord.

 _''Merde... pas encore...''_

– Mais à une condition, s'empressa Hayden, j'ai le droit de poser trois questions à la fois, et vous seulement une ?

Les jumeaux se reagrdèrent, dubitatifs. Puis leurs regards revinrent à Hayden, toujours plus bas dans les escaliers entre le 8ème et le 7ème étage.

– Deux questions, dirent-ils en même temps.

Hayden les considéra un instant.

– Très bien, deux questions et c'est moi qui commence.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent à nouveau, et finirent par hocher de la tête. Hayden avait l'étrange impression qu'ils communiquaient par la pensée. C'était assez incroyable de voir leur lien fraternel d'aussi près.

– D'accord, alors...

Hayden se remit à descendre les escaliers à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect, suivit de près par les garçons.

– Comment c'est... Chez vous ? Finit par dire Hayden.

De toutes les questions possible et inimaginable, celle-ci était la moins probable. Fred et Georges s'arrêtèrent un instant puis descendirent plus vite les marches pour arriver à la même hauteur que Hayden.

– C'est bruyant... finit par dire George, hésitant.

– Maman crie beaucoup.

– Sinon c'est que c'est nous qui faisons du bruit.

– Percy reste souvent cloîtrer dans sa chambre donc j'imagine qu'il compte pas beaucoup, techniquement.

– Mais Ron essaie souvent de jouer avec nous, depuis qu'il est tout petit.

– On l'aime bien notre Ron...

– … Mais il est parfois très envahissant...

– Il y a Genny aussi !

– Ah... Genny...

– Une vraie diablesse sous un visage d'ange...

– J'imagine qu'elle a apprit à bonne école.

Fred et George se tournèrent vers Hayden, l'air faussement innocent.

– Qu'implique-tu ?! Que **nous** sommes la raison de sa dérive ?

Hayden lâcha un léger rire. Ils continuèrent à parler de leurs familles pendant encore 10 minutes, arpentant les couloirs du 7ème étages, passant devant le portrait de la Grosse Femme. Vérifiant à chaque recoin que aucun professeur ne passait par là.

L'enfant pouvait presque imaginer la scène, dans la maison presque tordu, les 9 membres de la famille se battant autour d'un dîner aux parfums délicieux, une mère aimante mais sévère, un père adorable et compréhensif. Le soleil tapant sur les visages, les batailles présentes tous les jours et pourtant aucune rancune, la bonne humeur, l'air léger, le parfum de l'herbe et des arbres, les gnômes courant un peu partout... Juste parfait...

– On pourra t'inviter à séjourner à la maison si tu veux ! Finit par s'écrier Fred. Harry est venu cet été après tout !

Une ombre passa soudainement sur le visage de la fille, pourtant, elle sourit du mieux qu'elle peut avant de prendre un autre tournant.

– Ce serait avec plaisir !

 _''Cela étant... Si vous vous rappelez de moi.''_ Une amertume familière passa dans sa gorge, la même que lorsque Dumbledore avait pratiqué le sort d'oubli sur Harry, sous les yeux de Hayden, qui venait de se faire son premier ami.

– Deuxième question ?

Hayden sursauta à la voix de George. Elle avait perdu l'habitude d'être coupé dans ses pensées.

– Deuxième quoi ? Ah... Oui, euuh...

La fillette vérifia le prochain couloir et s'y engagea. Perdre du temps, pour qu'elle puisse remonter rapidement, comme si de rien était.

– Comment m'avez-vous trouver ? Finit-elle par dire.

Leurs sourires s'élargirent, et il faut l'avouer, ce sourire carnassier leur donnait un air terriblement mignon.

– Tout est là dedans, dit George en déployant la carte du Maraudeur.

– On a été curieux, finit par dire Fred.

Hayden fronça les sourcils sur la carte jusqu'à trouvé Fred, George et ses pas. Mais pas son nom.

– On t'avait vu plusieurs fois roder dans les couloirs, en pleine nuit, dit Fred. Alors...

Fred s'arrêta et regarda son jumeau.

– Alors quoi ?

– Alors... On a voulu savoir qui tu étais, reprit George, le regard ne quittant pas celui de Fred.

Hayden savait qu'ils cachaient quelque chose, mais elle haussa les épaules et poursuivit son chemin, elle ne savait pas où ils allaient, mais elle voulait continuer à marcher.

– Alors on est arrivé jusqu'au donjon parce que c'est là qu'on t'a vu disparaître la dernière fois.

Hayden se figea instantanément, se retournant brusquement vers les jumeaux.

– Depuis combien de temps voyez-vous mes pas ? s'écria-t-elle.

Si ça faisait longtemps, alors elle ne pourrait pas leurs effacer de la mémoire ! Et si elle ne pouvait pas effacer ses pas sur la carte du maraudeur alors... Ce n'était que partie remise. Dans un mois ou deux, ils allaient débarquer dans sa chambre comme hier.

– Combien ?! Cria-t-elle encore plus fort.

Mais Fred et George levèrent tous les deux leurs indexes, toujours souriant.

– Tss, tss, tss. A notre tour de poser la question.

Hayden recula d'un pas, et reprit sa marche, contrariée mais surtout inquiète.

– Très bien. Je vous écoute.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent à nouveau et se mirent chacun d'un côté de Hayden.

– On voudrait que tu nous explique ce que c'était que ça, hier.

Le cœur de Hayden rata un battement, même si elle savait que c'était cette question qui allait FORCEMENT être posé, elle n'arrivait tout de même pas à cacher sa détresse.


	7. Chapter 07

**Salut les Loulous ! Dans ce chapitre vous allez enfin savoir ce que Hayden ait ^^ C'est rien d'extraordinaire mais certains d'entre vous n'attendez que ça, donc bonne lecture ! :D (Je vous aime)**

Hayden sourit légèrement.  
– C'est pas une question ça.

Mais George l'arrêta et la força à se retourner, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Et comment as-tu fais ?

Hayden se dégagea et soutint le regard du jumeau, elle ne voulait pas perdre à ça contre lui. C'était son jeu normalement.

– Une. Question. A la fois.

Fred s'approcha alors d'eux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Le regard de Hayden quitta celui de George pour se tourner brusquement vers Fred. Il avait taper en plein mile.

– Une sorcière, tenta de répondre Hayden en accélérant le pas vers les escaliers qui menaient au 6ème étage.

– Tu sais très bien ce qu'on voulait dire par là ! s'écria Fred en la rattrapant de deux longues enjambés.

George la dépassa et se posta devant elle, la forçant à les regarder tous les deux. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir avec seulement un ''je suis une sorcière''. C'était pas crédible. Mais elle avait espéré qu'ils auraient changé un peu leur question. Qu'elle puisse répondre sans trop de détails.

– Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Et si on sait pas, tu devras nous expliquer.

 _''Merde !''_ , ils avaient vraiment tout prévu.

Hayden regarda les deux jumeaux, l'un était devant elle, l'autre derrière. Elle les considéra un instant puis finit par pousser un soupir. De toute manière, dans 4 heures tapante, elle allait leur lavé le cerveau alors...

– Je suis ce qu'on appelle une Influxus.

Fred et George se regardèrent avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Hayden.

– Une quoi ?

La jeune fille sortit du blocus que les deux garçons avaient fait autour d'elle et alla s'asseoir sur un banc plus loin dans le couloir. Les jumeaux la suivirent, silencieusement, restant debout devant elle en cas de tentative de fuite.

– Une Influxus.

– Ca ressemble à Incubus, dit Fred dans un frisson.

– Ca n'a rien à voir, répondit Hayden.

L'enfant poussa un soupir et croisa les jambes avant de lever les yeux vers les jumeaux.

– Comme vous le savez sûrement, la plus part de nos formules sont tirés du latin, considérer comme une langue morte, commença Hayden, la magie dans le latin est continuellement présente pour une raison trop longue à exprimer.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent à nouveau.

– Influxus signifie ''afflux'' en latin. J'ai un afflux continue de magie dans le sang. Voilà ce que je suis.

Fred fronça les sourcils.

– Mais tous les sorciers ont ça, finit-il par dire.

– Oui, répondit Hayden, mais à différent niveau. C'est pour ça qu'il y a des Crackmoles.

– Ou Neville, ricana George, suivit de son frère.

– Non, Neville, c'est différent, il pourrait être très puissant s'il le voulait vraiment.

Les jumeaux regardèrent Hayden avec encore plus d'incompréhension.

– Chacun a un différent niveau d'afflux magique dans son corps. C'est pour ça qu'il y a des sorciers plus puissant que d'autres. Bien sûr, tu peux augmenter ton afflux avec plus d'entraînement régulier etc... Comme Granger. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'afflux, mais va finir avec un grand pouvoir à force d'entraînement.

– Et toi ? Quel est ton niveau magique ?

Hayden claqua des doigts et fit apparaître une flamme au creux de sa main, une flamme qui se changea rapidement en une minuscule tornade, puis en tourbillon d'eau pour finir en un caillou, dur et solide.

– Infini.

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent, et Hayden l'avait vu. Cet air de frayeur qui passa sur leurs regards quand ils essayèrent d'imaginer son pouvoir.

– Comment ça ''infini'' ? Demanda George.

Hayden referma délicatement ça main, et souffla dans son poing. Lorsqu'elle le rouvrit, la pierre s'était transformé en poussière qui s'éparpilla sur le sol.

– Peu importe si j'utilise mon pouvoir ou non, si je l'ignore, si je brise ma baguette, il y aura toujours de la magie qui afflux dans mes veines. Et il continue à grandir. Jour après jour.

L'enfant épousseta ses mains et commença à tripoter son bracelet à nouveau.

– Dans les temps anciens, les Influxus étaient considérés comme l'essence de la magie. Bien sûr, c'est faux. D'autres les considèrent comme étant la Mort, et d'autre encore, comme des êtres maudits.

– Il y en a beaucoup ?

Hayden tourna la tête de droite à gauche.

– Dans toute l'histoire, jamais écrite, il y en a eu 4 et j'en suspecte une 5ème et peut-être même six. Mais maintenant, aujourd'hui, il n'y a que moi.

– Tu sais qui sont les quatre ?

– Maria l'Imbrûlée, fille de Laetitia, fille de Ismérie. Corentin Leblanc, et évidemment, Merlin l'Enchanteur, fils de Myrddin, fils de Suibhne. Et enfin, moi.

– Waouh... murmura Fred, tu es aussi puissante que Merlin ?

– Je pourrais, dit Hayden en s'allongeant sur le banc et regardant le faux plafond. Je pourrais... Mais Merlin avait un grand savoir, un grand pouvoir, une grande responsabilité. Il avait la capacité de contrôler son afflux magique comme personne et un sang-froid à tout épreuve... Quelque chose que je n'ai pas.

– Alors... hier, tu avais perdu le contrôle de ton pouvoir ? Tu veux dire que ces éclaires, ces tremblements, les explosions, tout ça c'était **toi**?

Hayden se rassit, fixant les deux jumeaux.

– Ca suffit les questions, vous en avez poser bien plus qu'une seule.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, troublés après une tel révélation. Hayden tremblait de tout son corps, une rage soudaine l'avait prise. Pourquoi elle avait raconté tout cela à **eux**?! Elle n'aurait jamais dû leurs dire. Jamais, jamais, jamais.

– Vous avez peur de moi.

A peine avait-elle dit ses mots qu'elle se plaqua la main contre la bouche. Choquée elle-même de les avoir dit à haute voix. Les deux jumeaux s'étaient brusquement retourné vers elle. Les sourcils froncés.

– Peur ?! S'écria Fred.

– Tu crois nous faire peur ?

– Sérieusement ?

– Tu es plus petite que Ron !

– Et toute maigre.

– Tu ferais même pas peur à Erol !

– Et c'est un sacré peureux !

Hayden écarquilla les yeux. Ils n'ont pas peur ? Elle serra sa baguette entre ses doigts. Ils n'avaient pas peur, ils n'étaient ni dégoûter, ni apeuré, seulement... Impressionné.

– Alors comme ça, si tu pouvais contrôler ton pouvoir tu serais aussi forte que Merlin.

Hayden attendit un instant, l'information flottant dans sa tête. Ils n'avaient pas peur... Doucement elle hocha de la tête.

– C'est pour ça que tu es ici, dit George, tu es là pour apprendre à te contrôler.

L'enfant se tourna vers George, et mit encore un instant avant d'assimiler l'information.

– Oui... Oui c'est pour ça que je suis ici. D... Dumbledore était censé...

Hayden tentait tant bien que mal d'avoir un fil de pensée clair et concis, mais chaque fois, elle se reperdait dans ses sentiments... Elle allait devoir leur effacer la mémoire...

– Il était censé... M'apprendre à me contrôler, mais jusque-là, je n'ai pas beaucoup évolué... J'ai appris la magie, j'ai appris les potions, la transformation et le transplanage. Mais je n'ai pas encore appris à contrôler complètement mes pouvoirs.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard puis eurent le même sourire.

– On pourrait t'aider ! S'exclama Fred.

– On est assez doué pour ça.

– On devrait te poussait à bout...

– … Et toi tu devras supporter !

Hayden eut un léger sourire. Levant légèrement sa baguette.

– On verra ça, maintenant à mon tour de poser des questions !

– Très bien, dit George, on t'a posé 5 questions.

– Quoi ?! N'importe quoi ! Vous m'avez au moins poser 10 questions !

– Non, dit Fred, on t'a posé 5 questions, le reste c'est des affirmations que tu as juste confirmé.

– Quoi ?! Mais ...

– Tu peux pas nous avoir sur ce coup, ma jolie.

Hayden regarda les deux jumeaux, l'un après l'autre, complètement perdue.

– Mais...

– Ta question ?

L'enfant leva les yeux aux ciels et se rassit sur son banc. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait demandé.

– Depuis combien de temps avez vous vu mes pas ?

Les jumeaux ne se regardèrent pas cette fois-ci, à croire qu'ils avaient déjà programmé la question dans leur tête.

– Ca fait 3 mois, répondit George. On croyait que la carte avait un problème, vu qu'à chaque fois, tu disparaissait en montant les marches vers le donjon.

– Alors qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser que ce n'était pas un bug ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent.

– Un quoi ?

– Un problème, si vous préférez.

– Ah... C'est les professeur.

– Les professeurs ?

– Oui, un jour, tandis qu'on séchait les cours de potions, on voulait faire attention de ne pas se faire attraper, et on a vu Professeur McGonagall sur la carte.

– Alors, on a voulu vérifié qu'elle ne se dirigeait pas vers nous...

– Et, en effet, elle ne se dirigeait pas vers nous, mais vers toi.

– Elle allait vers le donjon.

– Là où la mystérieuse présence se cachait.

– Elle est montée.

– Et elle a disparu.

– Comme toi.

– Toutes les nuits.

Hayden prit une grande inspiration. Donc ça faisait 3 mois qu'ils connaissaient son existence. Si ils évitent de sécher jusqu'à la fin de l'année, elle pourra faire un peu plus attention. Elle ne se fera pas attraper cette fois-ci.

– Vous avez parlé de moi à qui que ce soit ?

Cette question était surtout pour George, mais il répondit par un non de la tête. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réveiller qui que ce soit ou de le dire à quiconque.

– Ca doit rester secret, finit par dire Hayden. Si quelqu'un le sait, c'est fini pour moi, je ne pourrais plus JAMAIS sortir de ma chambre.

Après avoir obtenu leur accord, Hayden se sentait déjà un peu mieux. S'ils promettaient, il n'allait pas le révéler, n'est-ce pas ?

– Alors... une autre question.

– Il t'en reste 7...

– 9 !

Les jumeaux se regardèrent.

– Vous m'avez demandé ce qu'était un ''bug'.

– Quoi ?! Mais...

– Vous pouvez pas me piégé sur ça, mes jolis.

Fred sourit un peu plus.

– Pas mal, pas mal... Alors, ta question ?

– C'est comment... Les cours ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent à nouveau, puis ils lui racontèrent, l'inlassable bataille entre Serpentard et Griffondor, Serpentard et Serdaigle, Serpentard et Pouffsoufle, Serpentard et le reste du monde. Les cours avec la professeur de divination, les cours inlassables et ennuyeux du professeur Snape. Le charmant nouveau et arnaqueur professeur Lockart que Hayden n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer, les batailles dans les couloirs, les cours de duel, Harry Potter contre tous les élèves de l'école, les rumeurs, les légendes, les monstres et les amis, le pauvre Hagrid. Tout, ils lui racontèrent tout dans les moindre détails. Hayden ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de la vraie vie qu'à ce moment précis.

Le reste des question était seulement sur ça, la sensation de voler sur un balai, comment ça se passait dans l'équipe de Quidditch, comment se passait les répartitions, l'allée de Traverse, les journaux, le monde des sorciers, la hutte de Hagrid, comment était les professeurs en classe, L'incroyable connaissance de Hermione.

– Bien que sur ce dernier point, je pense que tu en connais plus qu'elle sur un peu tout.

Hayden eut un léger sourire et tripota son bracelet. Les jumeaux étaient désormais à chaque côté d'elle, assis eux-même sur le banc. Elle ne voulait pas bouger, elle était bien là, assise, à parler avec des personnes, des vraies. Lorsque ses questions se furent épuisés, la jeune fille regarda sa montre.

– Il est déjà 7h50...

Fred et George hochèrent de la tête, mais leur visage blêmi soudainement.

– Il est 7h50.

– Oh merde.

– Quoi ? Quoi ?

– Dans 5 minutes des élèves vont sortir d'un peu partout, avec des professeurs, pour aller en cour !

Hayden blêmi à son tour mais ne perdit pas son temps, elle se leva et tendit sa baguette vers les deux jeunes hommes encore assis.

– Oblivate !

Mais George a été plus rapide, par réflexe, il lança un sort de protection qui n'avait jamais été aussi efficace. Mais Hayden ne broncha pas, la baguette toujours pointée sur eux, la respiration difficile.

Les deux jumeaux échangèrent un regard du coin de l'œil, avant de revenir à la baguette puis à Hayden.

– On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? Finit par dire Fred, sèchement.

Hayden sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

– Je suis désolée, dit-elle, vous n'êtes pas censé savoir qui je suis. Je ne suis pas censée exister. Et si jamais on apprend que...

– Comment veux-tu que quiconque apprenne quoi que ce soit ?

Les muscles de Hayden se tendirent.

– C'est facile d'apprendre. Il suffit juste d'écouter et de comprendre.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un autre regard.  
– Tu es sûre d'être d'accord avec ça ?

Hayden se figea un instant, ''d'accord ?'' évidemment qu'elle était d'accord ! C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour la protéger elle, et eux !

– Pourquoi est-ce que je ne serais pas d'accord ?

– Parce que tu te sens seule...

– … Et on veut pas que tu te sente seule.

Hayden recula d'un pas. Non, pas de sentiments, pas de ressentit. Elle devait le faire. Un point c'est tout.

– Je ne pourrais pas faire ce sort une seconde fois, à toi de décider si tu veux vraiment nous effacer la mémoire ou non.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle le voulait ou non, c'est qu'elle le devait, sinon, elle ne pourrait plus sortir, sinon, elle ne pourrait plus rien faire. Mais Hayden hésita une seconde de trop, bientôt elle entendit des bruits venir des deux côtés du couloir et elle, elle était toujours là, debout, au milieu.

– _Time up_ , dit George avec un sourire de satisfaction.

Hayden vit la première personne apparaître et dans un grand crac, elle avait disparu dans sa chambre. Et encore une fois, elle avait transplané sans effacer la mémoire des jumeaux.

– Bordel !

Hayden se massa le front. Priant plus fort que jamais qu'ils ne racontent rien à personne.


	8. Chapter 08

**Salut tout le monde ! … Je sais, je prends beaucoup de retard ces derniers temps… Mais sans vouloir me donner des excuses, je suis en vacances et j'ai pas souvent internet là où je suis ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre ! Vous êtes adorables et géniaux ! Et j'adooore recevoir vos reviews :D ! Voilà, voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire x) ! Encore désolée pour les mise à jours super lente… BISOUS ! 3**

Pendant toute la journée, le sentiment de culpabilité rongeait Hayden. Elle avait presque raté son charme de dissimulation… Les jumeaux Weasley s'en étaient tiré, et elle n'avait même pas pu leurs faire ce fichu charme de mémoire !

Lorsque le soir arriva, Hayden ne sortit pas de sa chambre. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour effacer la mémoire des jumeaux le plus rapidement possible. C'est ce qu'elle devait faire.

Mais. Quelque part au fond de son cœur, Hayden ne voulait pas le faire. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait hésité à faire le sort le matin même, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait directement après les avoir vu… Pour une fois, quelqu'un se rappelait d'elle. Elle avait.. des camarades de classe presque… Même s'ils étaient plus vieux.

En s'allongeant sur son lit, Hayden tenta de s'imaginer la vie qu'elle aurait en tant qu'élève à Poudlard. En tant qu'élève officielle. Et non pas un danger publique. Une personne normale. Elle se serait levé le matin, à cause des ronflements de sa copine de dortoir, ou à cause de la pluie (dont elle ne serait pas la cause), ou encore… Juste parce qu'elle avait assez dormi ! Elle descendrait les marches vers sa salle commune. Que ce soit Serpentard, Griffondor, Serdaigle ou encore Pouffsoufle, elle s'en moquait bien. Elle voulait juste descendre ces marches, et elle irait prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, où le faux-ciel sera illuminé par la lumière, ou encore gris de ces journées pluvieuses. L'année touchée à sa fin, alors, il devrait faire beau normalement. Et..

BAM !

Hayden se releva d'un seule coup. Ça, c'était pas les jumeaux. Et ce n'était certainement pas un professeur.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Hayden quitta son lit et s'approcha de la porte, la baguette à la main. Étrangement, elle n'avait pas peur. Peut-être était-ce à cause de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ce matin. Elle caressa juste une fois le bracelet qu'elle portait sur son poignet, juste pour s'assurer qu'il était là, et elle attendit. Attendant la manifestation d'un autre bruit…

CLIC !

Oui, il y avait bien quelqu'un ou quelque chose derrière la porte, Hayden prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte à la volet, pointant sa baguette devant elle. Au début, elle ne vit rien. Puis, en baissant les yeux, elle crut voir une ombre passée devant elle, ou plutôt deux !

– Oh ! Les animaux de compagnies !

Elle prit le rat et le crapaud dans ses mains.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Elle les rapprocha de son visage et les reconnu instantanément. C'était le rat de Ronald et le crapaud de Neville.

– Voilà qui est surprenant.

Elle s'imaginait déjà Neville cherchant sa grenouille à quatre patte et Ronald essayant de retrouver son rat en l'insultant. Il valait mieux les remettre dans la salle commune de Griffondor… Et de toute manière… Comment étaient ils sortis ?

Les yeux de Hayden se posèrent sur le rat, il lui avait toujours manqué un doigt. Et il vivait depuis déjà très longtemps… Mais plus que cela, quelque chose semblait émaner de lui… L'innocence qu'on trouvait chez tous les animaux semblaient être inexistante chez lui.

Hayden haussa les épaules.

– Tu es un rat très bizarre…

Mais elle ne retourna pas la question plus longtemps. Dans un petit ''crac'' elle avait disparu pour réapparaître devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

Devant le tableau, Hayden se figea d'un seul coup. Elle avait oublié… Il n'était même pas 19h… Des personnes allaient et venaient encore dans le couloir. Et devant elle, se trouvait Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Après avoir entendu le ''crac'' de son transplanage, ils s'étaient tous les deux tournaient vers elle. Les yeux ronds.

– S-Salut… tenta-t-elle.

– Tu viens de transplaner ?! s'exclama Ronald.

Hayden fit mine d'être surprise.

– Moi ? Nooon !

– Parce que tu as fais le même bruit que Charlie quand il…

– Vous allez rentré oui on non ?! S'écria Laurenda.

Hayden sursauta et jeta un regard noir au portrait qui lui rendit un radieux sourire.

– On arrive, on arrive. Tu viens ?

Hayden eut un pâle sourire et entra par le trou circulaire qui menait à la salle commune des Griffondor. Elle était exactement comme elle se l'était imaginer ! La couleur rouge était dominante, et le sentiment qu'on ressentait le plus en entrant dans les lieux était le confort… Et aussi une chaleur immense qui pénétrait le cœur de Hayden.

– C'est Croûtard !

Hayden sursauta et regarda Ronald en fronçant les sourcils.

– Hein ? Ah oui ! Il était devant ma ch… Devant moi et j'ai cru le reconnaître donc j'ai voulu le ramener à toi. Euh… Il était avec lui !

Elle tendit aussi le crapaud vers les deux amis qui les prirent sans attendre.

– Merci. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Hayden releva la tête si brusquement qu'elle sentait sa nuque craquer sous l'effort. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle. Il n'y avait (bizarrement) que quatre personnes, qui semblait n'en avoir absolument rien à faire de ce qu'ils faisaient.

– Euh.. Mon nom ? Mo nom… N'a pas d'importance !

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Hayden eut un bref sourire, serrant sa baguette entre se main. Mais alors qu'elle tentait d'analyser la meilleure situation pour s'enfuir, son regard tomba sur celui de Harry. Il essayait de la détaillé. Jugeant si il devait lui faire confiance ou pas. Ce regard fit l'effet d'un pincement dans le cœur de Hayden. Mais alors qu'elle s'attardait sur son regard, lui aussi semblait perdre le fils de sa penser. C'était… Comme les retrouvailles de deux âmes qui se cherchaient sans le savoir.

– Waouh ! S'exclama Ron. Maintenant que je regarde bien… Vous vous ressemblez incroyablement !

Hayden retourna son regard vers Harry. C'est vrai. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux verts émeraudes, les mêmes cheveux noirs en bataille. Ça sentait mauvais. Si elle laissait une trop grande impression…

Hayden leva sa baguette et du bout de ses lèvres, elle murmura ''Oblivate''. Puis elle sortit en trombe, laissant les quatre autres personnes sans se soucier s'ils l'avaient vu ou même remarqué.

– Bordel c'est quoi cette journée ?!

A peine était-elle sortie qu'elle transplana sans sa chambre. Se ralongeant sur son lit, épuisée mais le cœur battant toujours dans sa poitrine.

– On se ressemble…

Hayden se releva, se changea rapidement et reprit sa place sur son lit.

– On a les mêmes yeux… Et les mêmes cheveux… Et presque le même visage…

Elle se retourna dans son lit. Est-ce que c'était possible que elle et Harry Potter avait un lien de sang ? Ils étaient peut-être… Cousins !

Hayden chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête. Bien sûr que non. C'était ridicule. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas de famille. Et que les seules membres de sa famille… Etaient des assassins. Oui. C'est ce qu'avait dit l'homme qui s'occupait d'elle. ''Docteur Kurt Palmer'', c'était le nom de l'homme qui s'occupait d'elle. Un alcolo. Hayden se demandait même comment il avait pu devenir Docteur ! Avec toute la quantité d'alcool qu'il ingurgitait en une journée, il aurait pu entrer dans le livre des records.

''C'était un samedi, disait madame Collins, la voisine de pallier. Kurt était encore bourré. Il rentrait sûrement en colère pour frapper sa femme, encore une fois. J'étais un peu derrière lui ce jour-là. Il tanguait énormément. Quand on était passé au bout de la rue de Lilcoln, il t'a vu, tu étais encore qu'un minuscule bébé… Toute petite ! Tu avais environ un an ou plus. Dans un berceau, à côté de toi, il y avait un ballai ! Mais surtout… Du sang, tu sais ? Il y avait du sang à côté de toi. Tout autour. Tu avais déjà ce bracelet, il faisait trois fois le tour de ton poignet à cette époque. Je crois que c'était le soir d'Halloween… Oui… Oui c'est cela. Et en face de toi, il y avait une femme aux cheveux très blond mais aussi très crépus et bouclés ! On aurait dit qu'un nid de cigogne s'y cachait !''

Madame Collins riait toujours à cette blague qu'elle faisait chaque fois.

''Et elle pointait quelque chose sur toi. Quelque chose de pointu, et elle riait. Kurt l'a bousculé sans faire exprès et elle s'est retournée vers lui, un regard terrifiant sur le visage ! Mais Kurt ne l'a pas laissé réagir, il lui a donné un de ces coups de poings ! La pauvre s'était évanouie automatiquement. Puis il a continué son chemin, sans se soucier de toi, alors je t'ai prise. Le lendemain, la femme de Kurt a voulu te prendre. Elle a toujours voulu avoir un enfant. Mais n'a jamais pu en avoir. Alors je t'ai donné à elle.''

''Donné à elle''. Hayden serrait les mâchoires jusqu'à s'en faire mal au dents chaque fois qu'elle entendait ces mots. On aurait pu croire qu'elle parlait d'une poupée en plastique.

Hayden se retourna dans son lit. L'homme qui s'occupait d'elle, Kurt, refusait qu'elle l'appelle Papa, ou Docteur, ou même Monsieur. Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'appeler en fait… Mais quand lui l'appelait, il disait ''toi'', ou ''l'autre'', ou ''hey'' ! Et chaque fois que Hayden montrait un semblant de rébellion il lui rappelait que c'était lui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Que s'il n'avait pas été là, elle serait morte, que elle n'était rien. Mais comment pouvait-il être sûr qu'elle serait morte? Ce que pointait la dame, c'était peut être un jouet… Mais Kurt disait que c'était un couteau, et que c'était pour ça que Hayden avait une cicatrice en forme de 1 à l'envers au milieu de sa poitrine.

Hayden se retourna sur le dos. Observant le plafond plat et ennuyeux. Dans 5 jours c'était les examens, et dans moins de 15 jours… Elle devrait retourner chez les Palmer. Cette idée l'empêchait de fermer l'œil, lentement, elle se mit en boule, fermant les yeux, et du bout des lèvres elle chanta… Fredonnant un refrain qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ou peut être que si..

Mmh.. mmh.. mmh..

And everyone is wrapped up so tied

Oh I am here a vigile mmh.. mmh..

Mmh.. mmh.. stormy night

I promess I will always mmh... mmh...

If skies will be grey or be blue

Mmh.. mmh.. mmh..

That there will always be you

 **Salut ! Oui je sais j'ai changé les paroles ^^ J'ai préféré mettre ceux-là parce que... vous comprendrez dans la suite. Pour ceux qui aiment pas l'anglais, ou qui sont juste pas très doué pour ça je vous met la traduction des paroles : ... _Et tout le monde est bien enroulé (dans leur couverture). Oh je suis là, un vigile... ... ... orageuse nuit. Je promet que je serais toujours... Que le ciel soit gris ou bleu ... ... ... Et vous serez toujours là._**


	9. Chapter 09

**Vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire ce qui est écrit en gras x)**

 **Salut ! Je laisse ce petit mot spécialement pour L M (je sais pas vraiment qui tu es) mais ton message m'a fait vraiment plaisir ^^ J'ai pas pu te répondre (je sais pas trop pourquoi, il n'y avait pas de lien pour te répondre contrairement à d'habitude) mais je tenais quand même à te remercier pour ta review ! Aussi je voulais remercier Lily Regina Swann pour ses reviews constantes et Depiona aussi qui a été la (ou le) première à m'envoyer une review ! Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire à TOUS CEUX QUI LISENT ! Je vous aime ! (cœur)**

Le lendemain matin, Hayden se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait affreusement mal dormi à cause des problèmes qu'elle avait causé hier… C'était jamais arrivé avant, et ce n'était pas censé arriver.

L'enfant jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge, il était 5h du matin, elle avait encore 3h avant le début de son cour. Elle se rallongea et balaya sa chambre du regard. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la feuille que Rogue lui avait lancé à la figure lorsqu'elle avait fait exprès de l'énerver.

Hayden poussa un juron. La feuille ! Elle était censé faire la Potion Tue-Loup ! Poussant un soupir, elle se releva et prit la feuille dans ses mains. C'était juste après que Rogue ait disparu que Hayden avait vu les jumeaux. Ça semblait si lointain…

L'enfant refit l'inventaire des ingrédients, et, en transplanant à différents endroits (notamment dans le bureau de Rogue), elle avait fini par trouver tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Si cela n'était pas magnifique.

Elle commença sa potion et à 5h50, elle avait fait toutes les préparations, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre une semaine avant de rajouter de nouveaux ingrédients. Hayden déposa le chaudron dans un coin de sa chambre, où elle ne risquait pas de le faire tomber. Tout était parfait, il semblerait qu'elle n'aurait pas de soucis à se faire quand à la réussite indéniable de sa potion !

Il lui restait maintenant 2h avant le début de son cour, Hayden tourna en rond deux minutes dans sa chambre, pas plus. La tentation était trop grande, l'excitation trop présente, l'adrénaline trop élevée, elle voulait sortir. Elle voulait –même si ça lui causait les plus grand problèmes du monde– sentir le soleil sur sa peau et voir les couloirs de Poudlard en plein jour, encore une fois.

Alors, elle sortit. Cette fois sans hésitation. Elle descendit les escaliers et commença son escapade en plein jour. Elle aimait Poudlard, elle aimait ses murs froids, son odeur un peu vieille, sa bibliothèque gigantesque, ses salles communes accueillantes, elle aimait tout de Poudlard.

Hayden continua de se balader dans les couloirs pendant une bonne heure, tripotant son bracelet chaque fois qu'elle entendait du bruit, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de marcher pour autant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se trouva près de l'infirmerie qu'elle ralentit, inconsciemment. Dedans, il y avait des élèves qui étaient pétrifiés.

Elle se rappela du moment où elle avait vu Colin, il était sur le sol, un murmure s'était élevé, puis le silence. Le silence le plus pesant qu'elle n'avait jamais sentit. Colin était sur le sol, comme une statut, il ne bougeait pas, ne respirait pas, il ne faisait rien. Il était juste là, comme une poupée de cire. C'était effrayant. Mais Hayden n'avait pas crié, elle avait su garder son calme, elle avait couru vers la tour de Griffondor, couru dans la chambre du professeur McGonagall et avait frappé de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que son professeur se réveillât.

Hayden entra dans la salle, elle savait qu'elle risquait de croiser madame Pomefresh, mais cette femme était comme une maman. Sa colère était raisonnable, et son silence effrayant. Hayden passa devant les quatre lits occupés. Hermione, un pied devant l'autre, la main fermé autour d'un miroir invisible. Peneloppe, il semblait que c'était la petite amie de Percy Weasley, une fille très intelligente que Hayden n'avait jamais vu, elle la connaissait seulement en raison de son statut de Prefète en Chef. Colin, qu'elle avait trouvé, un enfant plein d'énergie qui fanatisait Harry Potter. Et Miss Teigne, le félin d'Argus, il était dans un état après ça… Hayden avait mit deux nuits entières à le consoler.

L'enfant s'allongea sur le cinquième lit. L'odeur des désinfectants et de propreté étaient assez agréable à vrai dire. Chez elle, chez les moldus, ça puait la pisse, même les rues étaient dégoûtantes. Ils auraient pu vivre dans un beau quartier si l'homme qui s'occupait d'elle ne jouait pas autant aux jeux. Il était fan de ça, à croc. C'était comme quand il la frappait ou qu'il frappait sa femme. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il frappait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Un bruit fit soudainement sursauté Hayden qui roula sur le lit pour tomber de l'autre côté, tentant de se cacher. La jeune fille blêmi en voyant une tignasse rousse passer devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Toujours cacher derrière le lit, Hayden leva légèrement la tête. Ginerva Weasley, c'était la petite dernière des Weasley, la petite protégée, leurs perles précieuses et leur seule fille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?!

Genny s'était arrêté un instant devant l'infirmerie puis continua sa route. Une sorte de livre sous le bras. Hayden fut tenter de la suivre mais, bientôt, il serait 8h, elle ne pouvait pas rester. Dans un crac, elle transplana.

Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, elle attendit 10 bonnes minutes que le professeur Flitwick arrivent. Peut-être aurait-elle eut le temps de rester plus longtemps en bas, à espionner la petite Genny.

''Espionner'', Hayden se sentit soudainement comme une criminelle. C'est vrai que espionner était mal… Elle avait bien fait de rentrer… Enfin… Peut-être.

L'enfant suivit son cour sans faux pas aujourd'hui, elle avait tout réussi, mais dans un coin de sa tête, Genny ne disparaissait pas. Que faisait-elle seule à 7h du matin dans les couloirs. Le professeur Flitwick ne sembla pas remarqué la perturbation de Hayden, quand au cours suivant, c'était Histoire de la Magie. Le professeur se moquait éperdument des sentiments de ses élèves. Lorsque le cour du professeur fut terminer, Hayden jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait cour que dans la matinée, contrairement aux autres élèves. Lorsque son assiette avec son repas fut servit, Hayden se jeta dessus. Il semblerait que faire croire aux professeurs qu'elle suivait, réussir ses charmes, répondre aux questions des professeurs, penser à Genny, aux frères Weasley et à Harry, tout ça en même temps, lui avait creuser l'estomac comme jamais !

Mais alors qu'elle dégustait son repas sur son bureau, elle entendit des pas pressés monter les marches des escaliers. Ça devait être régler bien rapidement, les trolls gardant sa porte allait sûrement… Hayden releva la tête brusquement. Les trolls ! Depuis que George les avaient fait s'évanouir, elle les avait plus jamais revu !

La porte s'ouvrit en vrac et comme, elle l'avait deviné, Fred et George apparurent, tout sourire, alors que Hayden avait encore la bouche pleine de spaghetti.

– Oh non ! Ch'est pas vrai !

Sa réaction ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire sur les lèvres des jumeaux.

– Bien le bonjour à toi aussi, Hayden Palmer.

– Comment t'es-tu porté depuis notre dernière rencontre ?

Hayden leva les yeux au ciel, puis ceux-ci se posèrent sur sa baguette.

– Oh, dit Fred, inutile de tenter de nous ''oblivater'', on a bu une potion contre ce genre de sort.

– Un potion très efficace ! Poursuivit George.

– A base de poisson !

– Que l'on a étudié aujourd'hui même !

Hayden avala ses spaghetti, comment avaient-ils penser à ce genre chose dès le début.

– Vous savez que j'aurais pu avoir cour ?

Fred fit trembler rapidement sa tête de droite à gauche.

– Nope ! On a vérifié la porte d'entrer pendant une heure déjà.

– Aucun professeur ne venait, alors on est venu !

L'enfant fronça les sourcils.

– Mais vous avez jamais cour vous ?

– Pas quand on en veut pas !

– Ou qu'on a autre chose à faire.

– Ou quand on se sent mal.

– Généralement ça arrive quand on en veut pas…

Cette succession de phrases enjouées arriva à arracher un sourire sur les lèvres de Hayden.

– Ok, très bien, vous avez gagné…

Elle essuya sa bouche, salit par la sauce et frappa deux fois dans ses mains. Le plateau de repas disparut.

– Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ?

– On est venu t'entraîner dans nos conneries ! Tu n'as plus cour de l'après-midi, si ?

Hayden hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

– Parfait ! Tout le monde a cour, on ne croisera personne et de toute manière, personne ne fera attention.

– Mon Dieu, où est-ce que vous allez m'emmener ?

Les deux garçons eurent un sourire d'excitation.

– Sur la tour d'astronomie !

Hayden butta.

– La tour d'astronomie ?

– Non ! S'écria George. Pas ''la tour d'astronomie'' !

– On va SUR la tour d'astronomie !

– Sur ?

– Sur.

– Comment ça ''sur'' ? On va monter sur le toit ?

– Exactement !

– Mais… Pour quelle utilité ?

Les deux garçons perdirent de leur entrain et se regardèrent.

– Si on devrait avoir une raison pour tout ce qu'on faisait…

– On serait encore plus chiant que Percy.

Hayden lâcha un rire.  
– D'accord, d'accord. Alors, comment on s'y rend ?

– Bah à pied !

– Pas de transplanage !

– Pas de balais !

– Pas de voiture !

Hayden se mordit la lèvre inférieur, tentant de s'empêcher de sourire plus qu'il ne le fallait.

– Allons pour la marche.

Et elle quitta sa chambre, sortant Genny de son esprit complètement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Eh ouais ! Aujourd'hui j'en poste deux ! J'en profite un maximum tant que mon internet ne bug pas ! Enjoyez ;) !**

Encore une fois, Hayden se sentait aux anges, les sujets de discussion avec les jumeaux ne s'épuisaient jamais, ils parlaient de tout et de n'importe quoi. Parfois le sujet de discussion devenait sérieux, parfois, il s'allégeait tellement qu'il n'avait plus aucun sens ! Et c'était la première fois que ça arrive.

– Alors, fit Hayden, quel genre d'animal serait… professeur Flitwick ?

– Une belette ! Répondirent-ils en cœur.

Hayden éclata de rire. Une belette ?! Elle ne l'avait jamais vu de cette œil, et pourtant, maintenant, elle n'arrivait pas à se retirer l'image de son professeur avec la tête d'une belette.

– Pas mal ! S'écria-t-elle. Pas mal du tout.

– On a eu le temps d'y penser pendant qu'on gardait ta porte d'entré, fit Fred.

– En parlant de porte d'entré, les trolls qui étaient censés garder ma chambre h24, 7j/7, ont malencontreusement disparu ! Vous ne les auriez pas vu par hasard ?

Fred et George échangèrent un regard interloqué.

– C'est bizarre, on leur avait donné une dose de somnifère tout juste suffisante pour…

La voix du professeur McGonagall s'éleva soudainement. '' _Tous les élèves doivent impérativement regagner leurs dortoirs les professeurs sont attendus dans leur salle. Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît_ ''.

Les jumeaux et Hayden s'échangèrent des regards terrifiés.

– Quelqu'un a encore été attaqué ?! S'exclama Fred. C'était pas arrivé depuis que Hagrid s'est fait enfermé.

Hayden blêmit d'un seul coup. Le souvenir de Genny lui revint soudainement en mémoire. Elle ferma les yeux et pria pour que la petite rousse n'ait rien.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda George. On retourne dans les dortoirs ?

Hayden hésita un instant.

– Non, moi je ne retourne pas dans ma chambre. Vous allez-y. Vous risqueriez de vous faire attraper.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard.

– Qu'est ce que tu vas faire toi ?

Hayden eut un sourire.

– Ce que je sais faire de mieux ! Ecouter aux portes !

– C'est dans la salle des professeurs…

– Et je sais transplaner.

Fred et George se regardèrent à nouveau.

– On vient avec toi.

– On veut pas que tu te tape tout le fun sans nous !

Hayden eut un sourire. Elle se mit debout sur le toit penché de la tour d'astronomie et tendit les mains vers les jumeaux.

Chacun d'eux en prit une et sans même crier gare, elle transplana devant la salle des professeurs. Ils eurent juste le temps d'apercevoir le professeur McGonagall entrer dans la salle, et elle semblait tellement distraite qu'elle ne les entendit même pas. Ils se ruèrent alors tous les trois vers la porte et écoutèrent attentivement. Ils n'entendaient des bruits bien trop étouffés, alors, Hayden ouvrit légèrement la porte et glissa un stylo pour l'empêcher de se fermer. Les bruits furent alors bien plus distincts.

–… Arrivé, entendirent-ils. Une élève a été capturée par le monstre et emmenée dans la Chambre.

Ils entendirent alors un petit cri aiguë puis, comme si quelqu'un plaquait ses mains contre sa bouche.

– Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? S'éleva la voix de Rogue.

Rien que d'entendre cette voix qui remettait en doute la parole du professeur McGonagall mettait Hayden hors d'elle, et les jumeaux semblaient de son avis.

– L'héritier de Serpentard a laissé un autre message, répondit-elle. Juste en-dessous du premier message il a écrit '' _Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre_ ''.

Quelqu'un éclata en sanglot.

– Qui est la victime ? Demanda la voix de Madame Bibine.

– Ginny Weasley.

Hayden sentit son cœur rater un battement, elle se tourna vers les jumeaux, ils avaient tous les deux blêmit en un battement de cil. Le teint livide, ils avaient échangés un regard et s'étaient retourné vers la fente de la porte, évitant de regarder Hayden dans les yeux.

– Nous allons devoir…

Hayden entendit soudainement du bruit venir du couloir, elle prit les jumeaux par le bras, sans les prévenir et transplana dans sa chambre. Elle était à bout de souffle, le cœur lourd. Un frisson de peur lui monta l'échine. Elle aurait dû la suivre !

Mais à peine avait-elle pensé cela que Fred se jeta sur elle, et George ne le retint même pas. Il la plaqua contre le mur, l'avant-bras serrant la gorge de Hayden, l'empêchant de respirer.

– C'est toi, hein ?! Hurla-t-il. C'EST TOI QUI A PRIT MA SOEUR !

Hayden tenta de pousser Fred pour pouvoir respirer mais celui-ci était bien trop fort, et au lieu de desserrer son étreinte, il l'accentuant, poussant plus fort sur la gorge de Hayden. Inconsciemment, il la souleva du sol, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le dépasse d'une tête.

– QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ?!

L'enfant ne pouvait plus du tout respirer. Il espère vraiment que je lui réponde dans cet état pensa-t-elle. Mais bientôt, elle perdit toute pensée, tous ce qui restait dans sa tête c'était de respirer, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était une bouffée d'air.

– Fred, ça suffit maintenant, tu vas la tué.

Mais Fred semblait voir rouge. Il ne lâcha pas Hayden. Et elle, elle commençait à ne plus sentir ses jambes, et le bout de ses doigts, ses yeux commençaient à se révulser. C'est vraiment comme ça qu'elle allait mourir ?

Bizarrement, elle se dit que c'était vraiment un exploit de sa part que sa magie n'est pas explosé malgré le danger, mais après tout, vu le nombre de fois où l'homme qui s'occupait d'elle l'avait étranglé… Elle commençait à s'y faire. Pourtant, devant elle, ce n'était pas Dr Palmer ou encore sa femme, c'était Fred, la personne qu'elle considérait comme étant un camarade de classe… Peut-être même un ami…

Dans une dernière tentative pour se libérer, Hayden plia ses jambes et sentit alors quelque chose de dure contre sa cuisse. Sa baguette. Elle dût convoquer un maximum de force pour ne pas perdre conscience à ce moment-là. George essayait de faire lâcher prise à son frère désormais, il avait prit peur lorsque Hayden avait prit une étrange teinte violette. Lorsqu'elle arriva à resserrer ses doigts presque morts sur sa baguette, l'enfant réussit à sortir sa baguette et dans un effort immense, elle parvint à penser ''Reicitque'', ce qui projeta Fred de l'autre côté de la chambre.

– Hayden !

La fille tomba par terre, à quatre pattes, tentant de reprendre un maximum d'air. Elle prenait de grande inspiration bruyante, prouvant qu'elle était au bord de la mort.

George se pencha vers elle, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l'aider, mais celle-ci le repoussa, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche.

De l'autre côté de la chambre, Fred qui semblait avoir regagner ses esprits regarda Hayden, presque choquer de ce qu'il avait fait, et pourtant, aucun regret ne se lisait dans ses yeux.

– C'est toi, hein, c'est toi l'héritière de Serpentard.

Hayden dut se laisser tomber sur le dos, elle ne pouvait pas tenir debout, il lui fallut 5 bonnes minutes où seulement sa respiration saccadée et douloureuse brisait le silence.

George non plus ne regrettait pas d'avoir laisser son frère faire.

La seule qui regrettait, c'était elle. Elle regrettait de leur avait laissé un souvenir d'elle, elle regrettait de les avoir laissé entrer dans sa chambre, elle regrettait même d'avoir pousser Rogue à bout, elle regrettait ses rires, ses paroles, et ses confessions. Elle leur avait parlé de sa vie privé. Rien d'important, seulement qu'elle était orpheline et d'autres choses inutiles, mais pour elle, ça restait énorme. D'ailleurs, si elle leur avait dit qu'elle était orpheline, comment avaient-ils pu venir à la conclusion qu'elle était l'héritière de Serpentard ?

Elle regrettait tout ce qui avait un rapport avec eux, et elle maudissait leur rencontre.

Lorsque Fred vit que Hayden semblait avoir reprit une respiration régulière bien que difficile, il reposa sa question.

– Où est ma sœur et qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'elle.

Lentement, Hayden eut un rire, un léger rire qui s'accentua en un rire tonitruant, à vous en glacer le sang. Avec toute la difficulté du monde, elle se releva. Elle voulait faire face aux jumeaux dans toute sa hauteur, elle ne voulait pas paraître pathétique.

Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, et les marques d'étranglement de Fred étaient encore visible, mais Hayden ne cessait pas de rire.

– Alors c'était ça ? Tout votre but depuis le début, vos escapades pour venir me voir, c'était pour prouver que j'étais l'héritière de Serpentard ?

Sa voix étaient tremblante, et cassée, elle ressemblait presque à celle d'une vieille femme. Les garçons restèrent silencieux. Ils ne démentissaient pas ce qu'elle disait.

Hayden explosa d'un rire encore plus fort, tout cela entre deux toux puissantes. Elle avait été idiote. Elle se sentait ridicule, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

– J'ai été idiote. Je sais pas comment j'ai pu vous faire confiance. Pourtant, la méfiance c'est mon lieu d'oeuvre. Mais je vous ai fait confiance. Et pas vous.

Elle toussa encore trois fois, sa respiration avait encore du mal à se retrouver entre deux toux.  
– Je vous ai parlé, je vous ai fait confiance, je vous ai cru. J'ai vraiment cru que pour une fois, c'était pas mon pouvoir qu'on cherchait, mais bien moi. Qu'on cherchait à savoir qui je suis, et qu'on cherchait à me donner une certaine importance.

Elle disait tout cela d'une voix calme, et monotone, pourtant, deux larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, suivis par deux autres, puis quatre, puis six. Ces larmes firent le coup d'un poignard dans le cœur des deux jumeaux. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ça leur faisait si mal, mais ce n'était qu'à ce moment-là qu'ils regrettèrent toutes leurs actions.

Hayden les analysa un par un. Ils ne l'avaient jamais cru. Tout ce qu'elle leur avait dit. Tout ce qu'elle avait avoué, ils n'avaient jamais rien cru. Tout ce qu'ils cherchaient c'était des informations qui prouveraient qu'elle était l'héritière. Hayden essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, mais ça ne servit à rien, d'autres vinrent courir sur ses joues, plus violentes et abondantes qu'avant.

– Vous pensez que je suis l'héritière de Serpentard ? Désolée de vous décevoir, je ne le suis pas. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Mais vous ne savez même pas à quel point, en ce moment même, j'aurais voulu l'être. Juste pour savoir que ce n'est pas vous qui m'auriez déçu, mais moi qui vous auriez fait peur.

Hayden toussa encore, entre deux rires et deux larmes.

– Eh oui, vous vous attendiez à ce que ce soit moi. Désolée, je ne suis pas une petite crapule qui fait se genre de méfait abominable. C'est vrai que si ça avait été moi, vous auriez pu avoir tant de chose pour vous. Une coupe pour service rendu à l'école, vous auriez gagné des pluies de points à votre maison, vous auriez eu la gloire et la joie d'avoir attraper l'héritière de Serpentard. Mais désolée. Ce n'est pas moi.

Hayden gardait un sourire brisé sur son visage. Fred et George se regardèrent, réalisant soudain la gravité de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, et ils étaient perdu. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Fred venait d'étrangler une parfaite innocente, orpheline qui se trouvait enfermé toute seule toute la journée ici, dans cette petite chambre de 10 mètres carré emplie de livres, elle ne croisait presque jamais personne et quand elle les croisait, elle était contrainte de leur effacer la mémoire.

Oui, il venait de briser une fille de 12 ans en mille morceaux parce qu'ils étaient trop débiles pour tenter de la comprendre. Cette fille… C'était leur amie. Ils auraient du la voir comme tel depuis le début et pourtant, ce n'était que maintenant qu'ils s'en rendaient compte. Et par les mots de Fred, plus que par ses gestes, par le silence et le regard que George avait lancé plus que par sa non-réaction. Ils avaient brisé cette amitié. Cette amitié qui semblait être la première que cette fille de 12 ans n'avait jamais connu.

Fred fit un pas en avant mais Hayden en fit deux en arrière. Il voyait désormais, plus que jamais les dégâts qu'il avait causé. La gorge de Hayden était bleu, ses yeux injectés de sang, son visage encore rouge, sa toux encore violente et sa respiration toujours sifflante. Et sa douce voix était brisé, elle avait été brisé par les mains de Fred. Et lui même sentait son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux devant cette réalisation.

Fred baissa les yeux vers ses mains.

– Sortez maintenant.

Il releva la tête vers Hayden. Son visage était encore plus ferme que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, sa baguette était beaucoup plus serrer dans sa main, ses yeux plus meurtrier, sa mâchoire plus serré et par son allure et sa tenue, on pouvait deviner qu'elle ne leur pardonnerait pas.

George prit son frère par le bras, sans quitter Hayden des yeux. Lui aussi sentait son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux devant se regard qui lui était destiné. Elle les haïssait maintenant. Il le sentait jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Et ça se comprenait. Il sentait une boule monter le long de sa gorge. Il allait peut-être perdre sa sœur, et il avait définitivement perdu une amie.

La colère monta dans le long de la gorge de Hayden, plus douloureuse encore. Elle frappa alors ses mains sur son bureau.

– DEGAGEZ !

Les garçons sortirent, hésitant, Hayden avait vu qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte de leur erreur, qu'ils regrettaient, mais le mal était déjà fait. C'était bien trop tard. Elle les haïssait.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, elle entendit Fred murmurait un ''désolé'' entre ses lèvres, mais Hayden l'ignora.

Elle les haïssait. Elle voulait les haïr. Ce serait normal de les haïr.

Pourtant, Hayden posa sa baguette sur sa gorge, murmura une incantation et tout redevint dans l'ordre. Elle avait récupérer son épiderme blanche du coup à la tête. Elle regarda la porte fermer, elle entendit les garçons descendre les marche, lorsqu'elle ne les entendit plus, elle transplana.

Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Genny.


	11. Chapter 11

**Je présente mes excuses à tous ceux à qui j'ai promis de poster un chapitre hier… J'avais écrit le chapitre et devinez quoi ? J'ai oublié de le poster ! Tout le monde applaudit ma stupidité ! Bravo ! x) Bref, merci à tous de lire ce chapitre, je vous aime 3**

Hayden transplana devant la salle des professeurs. Il fallait qu'elle dise que c'était elle qui avait vu Genny pour la dernière fois, peu importait sa punition ou autre, il fallait qu'elle le dise. Elle n'arrivera à rien toute seule de toute manière, mais elle pouvait les aider. C'était un Influxus après tout ! Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ne puisse aider.

L'enfant tripota son bracelet et alla pour ouvrir la porte, mais à ce moment-même, Harry et Ronald sortait de là. Hayden eut un mouvement de recul et lâcha un juron. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle tombe sur **eux** aux pires moments ? Toujours au pire moment !

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois un instant en silence. Mais Ron ne dit rien cette fois-ci, il passa son chemin, les yeux rouges. Harry lui, regarda Hayden encore un moment. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma aussitôt.

Hayden ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là, elle n'avait pas peur, elle était presque complètement à l'aise, mais une frustration venait se pointer dans ce confort et un sentiment de travail inachevé. Ses yeux ne glissèrent pas sur la cicatrice du garçon, elle était presque inexistante pour elle, mais tous les détails de son visage lui étaient familiers, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'ils avaient partager en tant qu'amis. Pourtant, elle était la seule à s'en rappeler.

– Tu as entendu ? Finit par dire Harry.

Hayden mit un instant à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Elle plissa les yeux et eut un sourire gênée.

– Par rapport à Genny ? Ouais… euh, « oui ».

Harry répondit par un hochement de tête.

– C'est la sœur de Ron qui s'est faite enlever, dit-il.

Hayden répondit à son tour par un hochement de tête. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, un peu troublée, et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Pourquoi diable lui disait-il ça à elle alors qu'officiellement, ils venaient de se rencontrer ?!

Harry releva la tête et regarda un point derrière lui, Ron attendait au coin de l'escalier, avec patience, ou plutôt, en état de choc.

– Je crois que je vais y aller…

Hayden mit encore un peu de temps à faire monter l'information à son cerveau. Elle scanna l'information, comme un robot, et tendit un autre sourire, qui se voulait plus réconfortant.

– Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien se passer.

Harry hocha à nouveau de la tête, sans conviction. Il ne croyait pas au fait que tout allait mieux se passer. Il connaissait la place de Genny dans la famille. Personne ne s'en remettra jamais. Et Poudlard allait sûrement fermer après ça. Mais il resta silencieux, et rejoins son ami d'un pas traînant.

Hayden le suivit des yeux, sortant discrètement sa baguette pour leurs jeter le sort dans le dos. Mais à mi-chemin vers Ron, Harry fit soudainement demi-tour. Hayden eut juste le temps de cacher sa baguette dans son manche, un peu étourdis.

– Il n'y a plus de professeur dans la salle, viens avec nous.

Ça ne sonnait pas comme un conseil ou une proposition, mais vraiment comme un ordre dans la bouche de Harry.

– Pardon ?

– Tu es bien à Griffondor ?

– Quoi ?

– Alors dépêche-toi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une sang pure que tu ne risque rien…

Hayden plissa à nouveau les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait. Pourquoi il parlait de sang pur et du fait qu'elle était à Griffondor ?

– Dépêche-toi.

– Mais je… je…

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour une quelconque aide mais personne ne se montra.

– Je… Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit. Je ne veux voir personne. Et je ne veux être vu par personne, dit-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle voulait se cacher, puis finit par sourire, un sourire qui cachait quelque chose de malin dans ses yeux.

– J'ai quelque chose parfait pour ce genre de situation.

– Quoi ?

– Suis-moi.

Hayden voulait tout faire, sauf le suivre. Elle devait aller trouver Genny, elle devait aller voir un adulte. Elle devait aller chercher de l'aide. Et pourtant, ses pieds suivirent Harry contre sa volonté.

'Traîtres' murmura-t-elle à ses jambes.

Pourquoi avait elle toujours cette sorte d'attirance pour Harry ? Était-ce pour son succès ? Ou seulement parce qu'elle l'enviait ?

Peu importe les raisons, en faisant passer un pieds devant l'autre, elle suivit Harry, jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame qui les accueillit d'un grand sourire malgré la situation alarmante.

– Fleur de…

– Je sais, je sais, coupa-t-elle. Entrez, entrez, entrez !

Le tableau pivota, non sans un clin d'œil vers Hayden qui se renfrogna.

Harry entra le premier, complètement perdu devant la réaction soudainement joviale de la Grosse Dame qui ne faisait qu'être rabat-joie à son habitude. Ron le suivit, traînant des pieds, il semblait avoir perdu son âme et sa jovialité. Il était triste, et même déboussolé.

Hayden resta devant le portrait qui le regardait toujours en souriant, elle faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les regards brillant de Laurenda. Un sentiment de culpabilité le tailladait le ventre. Elle devrait être en train d'aider. Mais un sentiment plus fort venait à chaque fois. Elle avait le sentiment qu'ici, elle serait plus utile.

Harry réapparut deux secondes après, il lui tendit une cape, **la** cape d'invisibilité. Laissant Hayden abasourdie. Il lui avait dit à quel point il aimait cette cape, il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait même pas dire à ses amis qu'elle existait. Il adorait sa cape. C'était un cadeau de son père. Quelque chose qui ne se partageait généralement pas. En tout cas, pas dans ce genre de situation.

Pourtant, il tendit son bras plus proche encore de Hayden. Celle-ci hésita encore et fini par la prendre. Elle avait vu la cape des dizaines de fois mais ça l'avait toujours autant troublé. La matière était différente de celle des autres capes d'invisibilité, sa couleur plus brillante, et son charme infiniment plus majestueux.

– Met-la.

Hayden hésita un instant.

– Pourquoi ? Finit-elle par dire.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

– C'est une cape d'in-

– Je sais ce que c'est, coupa Hayden. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me la prêtes ? On vient… On vient tout juste de se rencontrer. Tu ne me connais pas, qu'est-ce qui te dis que je ne suis pas une petite peste qui te la volerait au premier tournant.

Cette fois-ci, les sourcils de Harry se haussèrent, il semblait lui même en train de réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Après un moment de réflexion, il finit par hausser les épaules.  
– Je sais que tu ne me la voleras pas.  
– Tu sais pas ce que je ferais.

– Je le sais, c'est tout.  
– Tu ne peux pas savoir !

Hayden baissa les bras avec violence et poussa un soupir.

– Tu ne sais pas ce que je peux faire. Ce que je suis capable de faire. Avec ou sans magie.

Harry la regarda avec plus de détail, il l'analysa presque, la scannant de haut en bas.

– Tu ne me la voleras pas.

Hayden leva les yeux aux ciel. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait savoir ? Il ne le pouvait pas ! L'enfant eut la soudaine envie de mettre la cape et transplaner ailleurs, juste pour lui montrer que non, il n'avait pas raison.

Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle ne discuta plus et passa la cape sur ses épaules. Harry la regarda avec un sourire quand il ne vit que la tête de l'enfant visible. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un mettre sa cape. Hayden couvrit sa tête et disparut complètement.

C'était quelque chose d'incroyable, de magique. Elle voyait tout, absolument tout, on aurait cru qu'elle regardait à travers un cristal clair et poli. Mais le fait de se dire qu'elle voyait tout le monde mais que personne ne la voyait, lui rappelait un peu sa tour. Après tout, c'était le même concept et peut être même la même magie.

En pensant à ça, Hayden fut traverser d'un cruel sentiment de solitude. Elle avait l'impression que peu importe où elle allait, c'était ainsi. Rien ne changeait. L'enfant sentit alors son pouls s'accélérer et quelque chose émaner d'elle. Son pouvoir. Son pouvoir s'échappait encore. Elle sentit une douleur sur son cœur, elle s'accroupit sur le sol, serra son poignet contre sa poitrine, leva les yeux, regarda autour d'elle, et croisa le regard de Harry. Harry dont les yeux, qui malgré la tristesse et la lassitude, semblait briller de milles émeraudes. Il était un peu seul, lui aussi. Ils étaient un peu pareil, au fond.

Hayden eut un autre sourire. Elle se sentait un peu idiote. Son pouvoir était comme soudainement entrer en elle, comme si elle l'avait rabsorbé. Après tout. Elle n'était pas si seule que ça, en tout cas, pas aujourd'hui.

Elle se releva doucement, faisant attention que son pouvoir ne s'échappe pas à nouveau. Harry regardait dans sa direction mais les yeux dans le vague, la cherchant presque.  
– Ça va ? Murmura-t-il. J'ai cru t'entendre tomber.

Hayden sourit un peu plus.

– Non, je m'étais échappé avec ta cape.

Harry sourit à son tour.  
– Et tu es revenu.

Hayden passa devant Harry, faisant tournoyer sa cape devant lui pour qu'il sache qu'elle passait devant. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas seule.

Hayden scanna la salle, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle entrait, mais la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi libre. Et les deux fois, c'était Harry qui l'avait fait entrer.

L'enfant fit le tour d'elle même mais s'arrêta soudainement. Là-bas, dans le coin le plus sombre, Fred et George était assis, l'un en face de l'autre, silencieux. En les voyant, Hayden eut un mouvement de recul, se rappelant soudainement Genny et l'attaque de Fred, effaçant le sourire de sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille serra la cape un peu plus autour d'elle et s'approcha des jumeaux. Ils étaient seuls et affreusement perdus. Hayden savait qu'ils regrettaient et qu'ils pensaient à leur sœur. Alors elle recula d'un pas, et se tourna vers Harry qui lui avait laissé une place à côté d'elle. Elle s'y assit, en silence. Elle avait un peu peur de ce qui allait suivre.


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici le deuxième chapitres de la semaine, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Donc j'ai posé des questions à certains d'entre vous pour savoir comment améliorer mon écriture, merci d'avoir répondu ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour essayer de plaire à tout le monde ! De toute manière, ce moment va beaucoup suivre le livre à quelque détails près.**

Ce fut l'après-midi la plus longue que Hayden n'ait jamais connu ! Et pourtant, elle en avait connu de long moment. La salle Griffondor était presque pleine à craquer, tous parler avec ferveur sur les derniers événements, ignorant les Weasley et leurs airs dépités. Tous ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était des ragots…

Au crépuscule, incapables de rester assis là plus longtemps, Fred et George quittèrent la salle commune et montèrent dans leur chambre. Hayden les suivit des yeux, se demandant s'ils étaient seulement allé se coucher où s'ils allaient tenté quelque chose pour leur sœur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se mettent en danger. Et elle détestait cette partie d'elle même qui pardonnait si facilement aux jumeaux ce qu'ils lui avaient fait…

– Elle savait quelque chose, Harry, dit soudainement Ron qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisés tous les trois. C'est pour ça qu'elle a été capturée. Ce qu'elle avait à nous dire n'avait rien à voir avec les imbécillités de Percy. Elle avait découvert quelque chose sur la Chambre des Secrets. C'est la seule raison possible…

Ron se frotta les yeux.

– Elle vient d'une famille de sorcier aux sangs purs… ajouta-t-il.

Hayden ramena ses genoux à son menton, se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Elle regarda le soleil rouge sang disparaître à l'horizon. Elle se sentait tellement inutile, et pourtant, elle resta assis là, à attendre patiemment. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle attendait. Un signe ? Une parole ? Un geste ? Ça pouvait être n'importe quoi.

Hayden tourna les yeux vers Ron qui ne la voyait pas. Peu importe ce qu'elle attendait, elle attendrait.

– Harry, continua Ron, est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a une chance pour qu'elle ne soit pas…

Les yeux verts de Hayden glissèrent sur Harry. Elle voyait bien sur son visage qu'il ne croyait pas un instant que la petite puisse être vivante, et pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le dire à voix haute.

– Tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'on devrait aller voir Lockhart et lui dire ce qu'on sait. Il va essayer d'entrer dans la Chambre. On peut lui dire où elle se trouve, à notre avis, et lui révéler qu'elle abrite un Basilic.

Harry approuva mais Hayden, elle, resta bouche bée. Un Basilic ? Lockhart ? Doucement, doucement, doucement. Lockhart n'était-il pas qu'un usurpateur ? Tentant de s'octroyer des bien-faits sur ce qui ne s'est jamais produit ? Et un BASILIC ? Mais à quel point ce périple allait être dangereux ?! Franchement, si Lokhart n'était pas en train de faire ses valises à l'heure qu'il est, c'est un fou !

Pourtant Harry et Ron semblait assez crédule pour penser que Lockhart était encore là. Hayden eut un petit rictus. Pour penser aussi bien des gens autour d'eux et être aussi naïfs, ils avaient du vivre une sacré belle-vie ! Tous les deux !

Lorsque les deux amis, suivit de Hayden dans la cape d'invisibilité, sortirent, personne ne les en empêcha, trop occuper à parler, trop désolé pour les Weasley et trop triste de quitter Poudlard.

Hayden retira la cape une fois dehors, puis la rendit à Harry avec une certaine mou. Celui-ci lui sourit et la remit rapidement dans son dortoir, caché dans une malle bien fermée.

La nuit tombait lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous les trois dans le bureau de Lockhart. Dedans, on pouvait entendre des bruits de pas précipiter, Hayden crut entendre le bruit d'une malle qui se ferme et les pas de courses impatient du professeur. Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas aussi débile qu'il en avait l'air !

Harry frappa et un silence soudain suivit, comme si le professeur se tenait sur ses gardes. Hayden pouvait presque le voir les poings lever et les jambes pliés légèrement en position de combat près à s'attaquer à quiconque l'empêcherait de s'enfuir.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit légèrement, laissant apparaître l'œil couleur doré du professeur.

– Ah, dit-il, euh... Mr Potter… Mr Weasley… Et…

– Salut ! Fit Hayden en secouant la main avec un grand sourire.

– Ecoutez, dit-il en ignorant la fillette, je suis très occupé pour le moment alors si vous pouviez faire vite…

Lockhart paraissait extrêmement mal à l'aise et apeuré d'après la moitié du visage apparente. Hayden eut un plus grand sourire en voyant ce visage. Elle aimait bien attraper les gens la main dans le sac.  
– Professeur nous avons des renseignements à vous donner, dit Harry. Nous croyons qu'ils pourraient peut-être vous aider.

– Euh… Ce n'est pas vraiment… enfin, bon… d'accord.

Il ouvrit la porte et les laissa tous les trois entrés.

Son bureau était presque entièrement vide. Deux grosses malles étaient ouvertes sur le sol. Les photographies autrefois accrochés au mur avaient complètement disparus.

– Vous allez quelque part ? Demanda Hayden avec un grand sourire pour accentuer le malaise du professeur.

– Euh… oui, c'est ça… répondit Lockhart, en arrachant une affiche de lui accrochée derrière la porte. Un appel urgent… Impossible de faire autrement… Il faut que je m'en aille…

– Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour ma sœur ? s'écria Ron.

– Une bien triste histoire, répondit Lockhart qui ne parut pas désolé le moins du monde. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis boulversé par…

– Vous êtes professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal ! Coupa Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant ! Pas avec les horreurs qui se produisent en ce moment !

Hayden cessa d'écouter à ce moment-là. Elle observa l'intérieur de la salle, elle paraissait si vide aujourd'hui et tellement froide. Lentement, les mains derrière le dos, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre. Les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient derrière les arbres de la forêt interdite, dans dix minutes à peine, il fera complètement nuit. Ceci arracha un petit sourire à Hayden. Elle allait entrer dans son domaine d'expertise, l'obscurité et la discrétion. Même si elle aimait se balader le jour, qu'elle avait apprécié ces visites sous le soleil avec les jumeaux Weasley, il faut bien avouer que la nuit était bien meilleure ! Hayden n'était pas le genre de personne à éclairer la vie des autres, elle n'était pas un petit rayon de soleil qui diffusait chaleur et bonne humeur. Non, elle était la nuit, l'obscurité. Elle n'était qu'une ombre, et ça lui allait parfaitement.

Lorsque le soleil eut complètement disparut et qu'il ne restait qu'une faible lueur à l'horizon, Hayden se retourna et vit Lockhart fermer ses dernières malles et les verrouiller.

– Voyons, dit-il, je crois que tout est prêt. Ah oui, il me reste encore une chose à faire.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et se tourna vers Harry et Ron. Hayden haussa les sourcils, elle n'était pas étonnée qu'il ait eu recourt à la magie pour un bon petit 'Oblivate' comme elle l'avait elle même fait si souvent mais plutôt parce qu'il l'avait complètement oublié ! Il ne savait même pas qu'elle était derrière lui !

Vexée, Hayden sortit sa baguette à son tour et la pointa sur le dos de Lockhart qui ne se doutait de rien. Elle allait lui montrer ce que c'était d'oublier ! Et si elle lui effaçait de la mémoire tout son beau succès ! Il deviendrait peut-être plus docile...

– Désolé, jeunes gens, mais il va falloir que je vous jette à vous aussi un Sortilège d'Amnésie. Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous laisser colporter mes petits secrets dans toute l'école. Sinon, je ne vendrais plus un seul livre…

Harry sortit sa propre baguette magique et s'écria :

– _Expélliarmus !_

Lockhart dut projeté en arrière, il tomba par dessus une de ses malles, juste aux pieds de Hayden, et sa baguette magique lui échappa des mains. Ron s'en empara et la jeta par la fenêtre ouverte.

– Salut ! Dit Hayden en adressant encore un coucou à Lockhart sur le sol.

Légèrement déçue de ne pas avoir pu le punir elle-même, elle ne put tout de même s'empêcher de retenir un sourire en se tournant vers Harry.

– C'était pas mal ! Dit-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules, le même sourire sur ses lèvres. Mais ce sourire s'effaça lorsque Lockhart se redressa pour faire face à Harry.

– Vous n'auriez as dû laisser le professeur Rogue nous apprendre cette formule, dit Harry avec colère.

Lockhart leva les yeux vers lui.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Dit Lockhart. Je ne sais même pas où se trouve la Chambre des Secrets. Je ne peux rien faire.

– Vous avez de la chance ! Dit soudainement Hayden en obligeant Lockhart à se relever. Ils sembleraient que ces deux 'jeunes gens' ont une petite idée.

Le sourire fière d'Hayden se transforma alors en quelque chose de beaucoup plus diabolique. Quelque chose de presque sadique.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello les gens :D ! Merci encore pour vos reviews et voici la suite ! A très bientôt j'espère ^^ !**

Les trois enfants firent sortir Lockhart de son bureau et le conduisirent jusqu'aux toilettes. Hayden les suivait derrière en silence. Elle n'avait pas demandé à Harry comment il savait tout ça, ni encore moins pourquoi il s'en mêlait autant s'il était sûr que Genny était morte. Mais elle ne dit rien. Une bouffée d'adrénaline l'envahit. Elle avait toujours frôlé le danger, elle avait un don pour se mettre dans des situations compliquées, mais elle n'avait jamais caressé le risque de si près. La question qui se posait maintenant était si elle allait les suivre dans la Chambre. Elle ne connaissait pas Ron, elle n'était pas attachée à lui. A vrai dire, il pouvait mourir demain, ça ne la rendrait triste qu'une semaine. Lockhart était un usurpateur, menteur, manipulateur, arrogant et en plus de cela, il était très agaçant. Il n'avait pas plus de valeur qu'une poupée en porcelaine pour Hayden. Mais la question venait plutôt pour Harry. Elle le connaissait. C'était son ami. Même s'il ne s'en rappelait pas. Mais est-ce qu'elle serait capable de risquer sa vie pour lui ?

Ils passèrent devant le mur où le sinistre message était écrit. Il n'était pas écrit très haut… Hayden s'arrêta un instant. Si l'héritier de Serpentard était de retour, il devrait être adulte, mais le message était écrit assez bas sur le mur… L'enfant s'approcha de celui-ci. Ça devait être quelqu'un de son âge qui avait écrit ça. Quelqu'un de son âge… Ou plus petit encore.

La jeune fille secoua sa tête de droite à gauche, chassant la parcelle d'idée qui lui était entrer dans la tête. Genny ne pouvait pas être l'héritière de Serpentard… N'est-ce pas ?

Lorsqu'ils furent aux toilettes, Hayden et Harry échangèrent un regard, tous les deux étaient bien heureux de voir à quel point Lockhart tremblait de peur.

Mimi Geignarde, elle, était assise sur le réservoir de la chasse d'eau, dans la cabine du fond. C'était la première fois que Hayden la voyait. Quelque chose semblait envelopper la jeune fille morte. Hayden la regarda plus longtemps. C'était l'aura qu'elle dégageait. Mimi Geignarde avait une aura dont émanait une si grande solitude… Elle fit presque de la peine à Hayden.

– Ah, c'est toi, dit-elle en voyant Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, cette fois ?

Pendant qu'elle approchait, Hayden se demanda si elle-même dégageait une aura similaire.

– Te demander comment tu es morte, répondit Harry.

Mimi sembla alors changer du tout au tout. Comme si elle était très flattée qu'on lui pose la question.

– Oh, c'était abominable, dit-elle d'une voix minaudante. C'est arrivée ici même. Je suis morte dans cette cabine au fond, je m'en souviens très bien. J'étais venue me cacher ici parce qu'Olive Hornby s'était moquée de mes lunettes.

La jeune fille continua son récit sur le même ton, délectant chaque mot qui sortait de sa propre bouche. Elle avait parlé d'un garçon qui parlait une autre langue. Et de deux énormes yeux jaunes. Hayden amena son poignet à sa main. Ainsi, la théorie de Harry semblait vraie. Il y avait un Basilic en bas. L'enfant regarda les deux autres garçons chercher avec ferveur les robinets. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à cette conclusion ? Comment pouvaient-ils même savoir que c'était un Basilic… Les élèves avaient été pétrifié, pas même tués. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'a été…

– Ce robinet n'a jamais marché, dit Mimi.

Hayden porta son regard vers Harry, il essayait de tourner un robinet.

– Harry, dit Ron, essaye de dire quelque chose en Fourchelang.

Harry se concentra. Hayden avait entendu parlé de sa capacité à parler Fourchelang, tout le monde semblait ne parler que de ça.

– Ouvre-toi, dit-il.

Il se tourna vers Ron qui hocha de la tête.

– Non, tu as parlé normalement, dit-il.

Harry regarda de nouveau le serpent. Il semblait se concentrer énormément à imaginer le serpent vivant.

– Ouvre-toi.

Hayden s'apprêta à lui dire que, encore une fois, ça n'avait pas marcher mais le robinet se mit aussitôt à briller d'une lumière blanche en tournant sur lui-même. L'enfant regarda Harry, bouche bée. Elle était persuadée que ça avait échoué ! Un instant plus tard, le lavabo bascula et disparut, lissant apparaître l'entrée d'un gros tuyau suffisamment large pour permettre à un homme de s'y glisser. Harry observa un instant le tuyau, faisant faire disparaître tout espoir à Hayden.

– J'y vais, dit-il.

Hayden grogna bruyamment. Évidemment qu'il allait dire ça.

– Moi aussi, dit Ron.

Il y eut un silence. Un silence pendant lequel Hayden hésita. Elle ne savait pas si ça valait le coup. La jeune fille étudia d'un tour à l'autre Harry et Ron. N'avaient-ils donc aucun sens du danger ?

– Eh bien, je crois que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, dit Lockhart avec un rictus.

Il fit un pas vers la porte mais Ron et Harry pointèrent leur baguette magique.

– Passez donc le premier, grogna Ron.

Privé de sa baguette magique, Lockhart s'approcha de l'ouverture béante du tuyau.

– Ça ne servirait à rien, voyons… dit-il d'une voie faible.

Harry le poussa dans le dos avec sa baguette et Lockhart finit par glisser les jambes dans le tuyau.

– Je ne crois vraiment pas que… commença-t-il.

Mais Ron le poussa et il disparut dans l'ouverture. Harry s'apprêta à le suivre aussitôt.

– ATTENDS ! Cria soudainement Hayden.

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers elles.

– Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'y aller !

– C'est ma sœur !

– Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Ron hésita.

– Vous êtes des deuxièmes années. Vous n'avez même pas eut un professeur compétant cette année ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire lorsque vous vous retrouverez seuls face au Basilic ?

Harry détailla Hayden.

– On doit y aller. Maintenant que la porte est découverte, s'il reste la moindre petite chance de retrouver Genny vivante, on doit la saisir.

Hayden leva les poings, elle avait envie de les prendre tous les deux par le pan de leurs robes et de les forcer à sortir d'ici.

– Et vous êtes obligés d'y aller avec _lui_? Dit-elle avec frustration.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard.

– C'était le seul disponible pour le moment, dirent-ils en même temps dans un haussement d'épaule.

Hayden leva les yeux au ciel. Ils allaient se faire tuer. Tous les deux ! Pourtant, dans un soupir elle laissa tomber ses mains le long de son corps. Elle se mit alors à tapoter du pieds puis en tripotant son bracelet.

– Très bien, finit-elle par dire. Allez-y.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'affreux sentiment de se laisser abandonner et il était… Déçu.

– Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! s'écria Hayden. Je ne suis pas comme vous. Je ne peux pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça. Je n'ai pas peur du Basilic. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un animal.

Hayden regarda ailleurs.

– C'est l'héritier qui me fait peur…

Harry et Ron continuèrent à la détailler.  
– Vous ne comprenez pas ? Un homme ou une femme capable de contrôler ce genre de bête n'est pas un sorcier ordinaire. Il doit être un adepte de la magie noir, il doit avoir un contrôle total de ses émotions car pour manipuler un animal comme ça, on ne doit montrer aucune faiblesse. A la moindre hésitation… Il se ferait gober.

Hayden revint vers Harry et Ron. Qu'ils y aillent eux. Elle ne voulait pas mourir aujourd'hui.

– Tu as raison, c'est bien risquer et très dangereux. Mais on ne peut pas laisser Genny comme ça.

A ces mots, Harry sauta dans le tuyau suivit tout de suite par Ron qui la quitta avec un petit 'à tout à l'heure'. Hayden resta là, seule, dans les toilettes alors que Mimi chantonnait une triste chanson.

L'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets se referma, le robinet retourna à sa place, et Hayden regardait le tout, troublée. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. D'un pas de colère, elle sortit des toilettes, passa devant le mur ensanglanté et se dirigea d'un pied ferme vers le Bureau de Dumbledore. Il n'était plus là, mais il savait, il avait plus ou moins deviné ce qui allait se passer. Hayden emprunta plusieurs couloir jusqu'à arriver devant le Gargouille.

– Bertie Crochu ! Hurla-t-elle.

La Gargouille tourna, contre son gré et Hayden monta les marches. Elle entra dans le bureau du directeur avec hâte, referma la porte de derrière elle et observa. Elle devait aider Harry de loin ou de près peut importe, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

L'enfant fit le tour du bureau et arriva devant Fumseck qui l'observait avec calme, il était grand beau, et magnifique, orné de ses belles plumes bleues et rouges. Complètement différent de la dernière fois où Hayden l'avait vu. Lorsque ses poils devenaient grisonnant.

– Toi ! Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Mon bel et magnifique oiseau !

Fumseck tourna la tête sur le côté.

– Je t'en supplie va me chercher un hibou ! Ou un rat ! Ou même un chat ou une grenouille ! Mais je t'en pris ramène moi un messager !

Fumseck resta un instant sur son perchoir, il semblait peser le pour et le contre. Puis, d'un battement d'elle il sortit par la fenêtre. Hayden eut un soupir de soulagement. Elle arracha une feuille d'un cahier quelconque, sans même prendre la peine de savoir si c'était important et écrit quelque chose rapidement.

 _Harry et Ron ont trouvé la Chambre des Secrets, ils y sont partis avec Pr Lockhart. Il semblerait qu'elle abrite un Basilic. On a besoin de votre aide, venez vite._

 _Hayden._

Lorsqu'elle eut finit ce message elle le mit dans la poche de sa robe. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose d'utile. Hayden passa en revu le bureau lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur l'épée de Goldric Griffondor.

– Oh ! Ça, ça va me plaire !

Elle fit sortir l'épée par un moyen qu'elle oublia rapidement et la souleva. Elle n'était pas exceptionnellement lourde mais elle était trop grande pour la transporter sans danger. Hayden regarda à nouveau la chambre puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le Choixpeau. L'enfant hésita un instant puis finit par s'en saisir.

Elle avait lu quelque chose sur la Choixpeau. C'était un livre que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait donner. Hayden colla l'objet contre son front. C'était quelque chose d'important, qui l'avait troublé c'est pour ça qu'elle devrait s'en rappeler.

Une sueur froide parcourut le dos de Hayden. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, le temps allait lui manqué ! Harry et Ron allaient mourir si elle ne se dépêchait pas ! Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser, elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas y aller. C'est alors que tous lui revint en mémoire.

 _Le Choixpeau a été créer par les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Il fut créer pour pouvoir répartir les élèves dans les quatre maisons respectives, celles où chaque élève pourra se développer du mieux qu'il pourra dans un environnement qui lui conviendra le plus. Le Choixpeau n'a aucune volonté et intelligence. Ce n'est qu'un sort lancer qui permet, même après la mort Sorcier de réfléchir une fois poser sur la tête de quelqu'un. Le Choixpeau peut aussi être autre chose qu'un simple répartisseur. En 1403, le di_ _recteur de Poudlard qui suivit les Quatre fondateur jeta un nouveau sort au Choixpeau. Depuis celui-ci répartit les élèves en quatre maisons mais aussi, si le besoin s'en trouve nécessaire,_ _de sortir un des objets appartenant à leurs maisons. Le diadème de Serdaigle, La coupe de Pouffsoufle, l'épée de Griffondor et la bague de Serpentard. En revanche, seul un véritable élève de la maison respective peut sortir un objet. Un Pouffsoufle ne pourra pas sortir le diadème et un Griffondor ne pourra pas sortir la bague, etc. Si le sort n'a pas été renouveler pendant près de 50 ans, le Choixpeau per_ _d_ _cette_ _capacité_ _._

Hayden explosa presque de joie lorsque les lignes du livre lui furent complètement revenu en mémoire. Elle se rappela même se la formule -qui était plus une invocation qu'un sort-.

L'enfant posa le Choixpeau sur le bureau de Dumbledore et enroula l'épée dedans. A cet instant, Fumseck entra dans le bureau suivit par un hibou gris. Hayden eut un grand sourire.

– Fumseck, tu es le meilleur ! Les deux oiseaux se posèrent devant elle, Hayden donna son petit mot au hibou.

– Emmène ça au professeur Dumbledore, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas où il est mais trouve le vite, je t'en prie !

Le Hibou saisit le message et s'envola à toute vitesse vers la fenêtre. Fumseck resta sur le bureau. Hayden le regarda.

– Je te conseille de t'éloigner un peu, mon joli. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je vais faire.

Mais Fumseck ne recula pas.

– Comme tu veux.

Hayden sortit sa baguette et poussa un long soupir.

Concentration.

Elle inspira lentement, puis expira. Puis, elle ferma les yeux. Hayden se vida l'esprit totalement. Il n'y avait plus de Harry, plus de Ron, plus de Genny, plus de bureaux. Elle était seule, dans le néant et devant elle, il n'y avait que l'épée, et le chapeau.

Hayden reprit une longue inspiration. Cette fois, elle fit abstraction de tous ces sentiments, elle ne ressentait rien. Il n'y avait plus de peur, plus de stresse, plus d'amitié ou de lien. Il n'y avait que le désir de réussir cette invocation.

Lorsque Hayden rouvrit les yeux, sa main bougeait toute seule, elle était comme contrôler par sa baguette. Hayden ouvrit la bouche et les mots sortirent sans aucune hésitation. Comme si elle était dans un état de trense.

– _Quatuor vocat spiritum fundatorum et da ut protegere tela domus protegens_

La baguette de Hayden dessina un serpent, puis un corbeau, puis un lion et enfin, un blaireau. Lorsque les quatre dessins furent fait, superposé l'un sur l'autre, leur lumière s'intensifia et un par un, ils furent comme happer par le chapeau. Une lumière blanche sorti du chapeau puis plus rien.

Hayden laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Les yeux mi-clos, comme si elle était à moitié dans un rêve. Quelque chose lui revint soudain en mémoire. Les risques de cette incantation. Quand on ne la connaissait pas bien, il y avait un petit risque, tout petit.

Mais Hayden chassa cette idée de sa tête. Elle aimait bien cette situation. Elle ne ressentait rien. Elle ne savait rien. C'était parfait. C'était comme si… Elle dormait. Un sommeil sans rêve. Elle ne pouvait rien deviner. Elle ne voulait rien savoir.

Ce ne fut que quand Fumseck laissa échapper une sorte de hurlement que Hayden se réveilla en sursaut. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle relâcha l'espace d'un instant le contrôle de son pouvoir. Une onde de choc se répercuta, brisant toutes les vitres du bureau, renversant toutes les bouteilles et objet.

Hayden secoua sa tête brusquement pour se réveiller convenablement. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même. Un peu perdu.

– Wow ! s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers Fumseck. J'ai rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer !

L'oiseau resta silencieux et Hayden le remercia d'un hochement de tête qu'il lui rendit.

– C'était… Spécial.

Enfin, lorsqu'elle fut bien réveiller, elle reposa l'épée dans la vitrine, maintenant complètement brisé.

– J'espère que Dumbledore ne m'en voudra pas trop.

Hayden prit le chapeau dans ses mains. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir, courir jusqu'aux toilettes mais se ravisa soudainement. Elle se tourna vers Fumseck, toute souriante.

– Je peux te demander un dernier service ?

Fumseck l'observa, et Hayden lui tendit le chapeau.

– Tu seras 100 fois plus rapide que moi. Je veux que tu emmène ça à Harry Potter. Hayden hésita un instant. C'est sûrement l'élève qui est le plus en danger en ce moment, mais surtout, toi qui est un oiseau fidèle à son maître, tu dois pouvoir ressentir la loyauté qu'il porte à Dumbledore. S'il te plaît. Emmène lui le chapeau, tu le trouveras j'en suis sûre. Et protège-le. Lui, Ron et Genny. Je t'en pris…

Comme signe d'accord, l'oiseau prit le chapeau dans ses serres et fila par la fenêtre. Hayden eut un soupir de soulagement et couru vers la sortie. Elle ne fit même pas attention de refermer la porte. Elle ne fit que courir. Mais ses jambes semblaient peser une tonne, elle était si fatiguée. L'enfant décrocha le bracelet et le posa sur son cœur, sans cesser de courir. Il fallait qu'elle ralentisse l'afflux de pouvoir dans ses veines. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer qu'il explose maintenant.


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut tout le monde ! Alors, comme vous avez sûrement pu le remarquer, deux chapitres par semaine c'est un peu trop pour moi :/ donc j'ai décidé de n'en sortir qu'un par semaine et j'espère me tenir à ce compte et ne pas me mettre à n'en faire qu'un toute les deux semaines, puis toutes les trois semaines, etc. Mais si cela arrive, je m'en excuse en avance :( La fac, c'est plus dur que ce que je pensais…**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous allez aimé ce chapitre ^^ Enjoy 3**

Hayden tenta de courir plus vite, mais ses jambes étaient de plus en plus lourde, sa vue se troublait et elle sentait toute énergie

vitale lui échapper. C'était différent de d'habitude, ce n'était son flux magique destructeur qui s'échappait. Il n'y avait aucune douleur, aucune explosion. Rien. Juste une incroyable fatigue.

Arrivé aux escaliers, Hayden sentit ses jambes la lâcher et elle dégringola les 24 marches en roulé-boulé. Son dos s'était cogné plusieurs fois, sa tête, ses bras et ses jambes aussi. Elle arriva aux bas de l'escalier, les membres douloureux, la vue encore flou, elle tenta de se relever en s'aidant de ses mains mais elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était la même sensation qu'au petit matin, au réveil, quand peu importe l'effort qu'on fournit, on n'arrive pas à serrer le poing. C'était ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était comme si tous ses muscles étaient encore endormi.

Ses yeux se fermèrent un peu. De toute manière, elle ne voyait que des nuances de couleur devant elle. Rien de concret. Si elle fermait les yeux, ses idées seraient peut être plus clair. La fatigue la gagnant de plus en plus, Hayden ferma définitivement les yeux. Si elle dormait juste 5 petites minutes, elle serait en forme à son réveil. Juste 5 petites minutes. Juste 5…

Son cerveau semblait s'éteindre au fur et à mesure qu'elle arrivait à se convaincre que 5 minutes ce n'était pas si terrible. Mais l'arrivé de deux voix semblaient la maintenir éveiller. Elle crut entendre son prénom. Elle crut qu'on l'appelait. Mais les seuls personnes capable de l'appeler était en bas, dans les toilettes des filles. Ils l'attendaient. Il fallait qu'elle y retourne. Et la mélodie qu'elle entendait si souvent lui revint, tout doucement.

Hayden sentit alors quelque chose de brûlant lui passer dans la gorge, suivit d'un goût amer et dégoutant, mais tout de suite après, elle ouvrit les yeux. Ses muscles se réveillèrent aussitôt, prient d'une excitation soudaine. Elle eût un spasme dans tous le corps, la forçant à s'asseoir. Lorsque l'image qu'elle voyait monta à son cerveau, Hayden partout. Elle n'était plus dans le couloir. Elle était à l'infirmerie.

– Eh bien, fit madame Pomfresh, tu m'as fait une sacré peur ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Hayden regarda l'infirmière, les yeux exorbités.

– Je…

– Tu étais complètement vidé de toute magie. C'était la deuxième fois que je vois ça. Quel genre de sort as-tu jeté pour pouvoir te vider ainsi ? C'était un sort que tu ne devais pas du tout maîtriser et un sort très dangereux pour faire ça.

Hayden n'entendait qu'à moitié ce que madame Pomfresh disait.

– Quel jour on est ?! Depuis quand est-ce que je suis là ?!

L'infirmière eut un mouvement de recul, regardant Hayden, un peu surprise.

– Ça ne fait même pas 30 secondes que ces deux jeunes hommes t'ont ramené ici. Ils t'ont vu t'écrouler et ils t'ont ramené sur le champs, s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, tu aurais pu te retrouver dans le comas encore longtemps.

La jeune fille tourna son regard vers les deux personnes qui l'avaient amené. Lorsqu'elle vit qui c'était, elle ne put retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Classique, murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

– Salut… dit Fred d'une voix blanche.

Hayden ne répondit pas et passa sa main sur son poignet, puis se figea. Elle sentit alors un mal de crâne énorme lui vrillé le cerveau.

– Mon bracelet ! Où est mon bracelet ?!

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, se concertant à nouveau par télépathie. Mais bientôt, les lits se mirent à trembler, madame Pomfresh fut comme éjecter à deux mètres de Hayden.

– Il me faut ce bracelet !

George regarda Hayden en fronçant les sourcils.

– C'est un catalyseur de pouvoir. Il maintient ton flux magique… Il absorbe le pouvoir qui s'échappe.

Hayden lui jeta un regard noir et douloureux.  
– Si t'as compris alors dépêche-toi de me le rendre, dit-elle entre ses dents.

George fit un pas en arrière, comme s'il avait peur que les yeux de Hayden le maudissent ou l'enflamme. Il tourna son visage vers Fred qui sortit le bracelet de sa poche et le lança à Hayden qui le rattrapa aussitôt. Elle le serra contre son cœur et respira longuement. Ce n'était qu'une petite crise. Dû au manque du bracelet, ça n'allait pas s'aggraver, pas comme la dernière fois.

Fred la regarda, et doucement, les lits cessèrent de trembler. Madame Pomfresh se releva, choquée.

Hayden regarda autour d'elle, il faisait nuit noire. Personne n'était dehors. Elle remit le bracelet autour de son poignet, compta jusqu'à trente et sortie du lit.

– Où compte-tu aller comme ça, jeune fille ?! s'écria l'infirmière en époussetant sa robe. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant demain matin.

Hayden sourit et sortit sa baguette.

– Désolée, madame Pomfresh, j'ai un sauvetage à accomplir.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie en courant, ce ne fut qu'après avoir sentit le carrelage froid du couloir que Hayden se rendit qu'elle était nue pieds. Mais ça ne la gênait pas. Au contraire. C'était comme une bouffée d'air frais dans la fièvre qui l'envahissait.

L'enfant se rendit bien compte que les deux jumeaux courraient derrière elle. Mais ils ne purent pas la suivre bien longtemps. Lorsqu'elle atteint la première marche Hayden fit un tour sur elle-même pour regarder les jumeaux qui se figèrent instinctivement. Elle leurs sourit. Mais pas chaleureusement. C'était un sourire hautain, fière, et empli de froideur.

– Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerai allé sauver votre sœur.

Puis elle transplana, arrivant dans le tuyau que Harry et Ron avaient emprunter. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait ça plus tôt ?

Hayden se sentit tomber, et elle ne put retenir un cri d'excitation. La potion de madame Pomfresh avait incroyablement bien fonctionner ! Soudainement, le tuyau redevint horizontale et Hayden fut projeté sur un sol humide d'un tunnel aux parois de pierre, juste assez haut pour s'y tenir debout. Les yeux plissés, Hayden serra sa baguette.

– _Lumos_ , murmura-t-elle, et sa baguette, s'éclaira, formant un halo lumineux rassurant autour d'elle.

Elle s'enfonça dans le tunnel, pataugeant dans les flacs d'eau le plus silencieusement possible. Elle regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir de chaussure –ou plutôt des bottes– avec elle.

Le tunnel semblait calme et silencieux, Hayden sentait des os craquaient sous ses pieds nus mais elle faisait de son mieux pour ignorer le bruit abominable qui résonnait jusque dans ses entrailles.

Elle vit alors la touffe rousse de Ron tentant de déplacer des pierres qui bloquaient le chemin. Elle vit aussi un corps sur le sol, et reconnu bien rapidement le professeur Lockhart.

Hayden courut vers Ron, ignorant la douleur aux pieds et enjamba le corps du blond.

– Ronald !

Celui-ci sursauta, et instinctivement, se retourna en jetant sur Hayden un gros rocher qu'il essayait de déplacer. La jeune fille esquiva l'objet sans grand mal et regarda Ron en haussant les sourcils.

– C'est toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas !

Hayden eut un sourire.

– Bien sûr que si je viens ! J'ai toujours rêvé de découvrir le grand serpent de la Chambre des Secrets pour mourir et me retrouver à hanter les toilettes en partageant une cabine avec Mimi Geignarde.

Ron eut un léger sourire.

– Qui n'en rêve pas ?

Hayden regarda à droite à gauche, fit le tour d'elle même et retourna son regard vers Ron.

– Où est Harry ?

Le visage de Ron redevint livide, il semblait se rappeler soudainement où son meilleur ami était et se remit à déplacer les pierres.

– Ron. Où. Est. Harry ?

Ron ne s'arrêta pas de déplacer les rochers, et ne jeta même pas un regard vers Hayden.

– Il est de l'autre côté de ce mur de pierre.

Hayden plissa les yeux.

– Tout seul ?

– Oui.

– Comment c'est arrivé ?

Ron pointa Lockhart du menton et sans s'arrêter.

– A cause de lui, il a essayé de nous effacer la mémoire avec ma baguette, sauf que ça n'a pas fonctionné.

Hayden regarda Lockhart. Ainsi donc, il n'avait pas été tué…

– Et Harry s'est retrouvé de l'autre côté de l'éboulement, dit Ron d'une voix fébrile.

Hayden regarda le mur de pierre. Elle pourrait le faire sauter d'un coup de baguette magique, mais il risquait d'y avoir d'autre éboulement, qui pourrait bloquer Harry. De plus, si elle détruisait le mur, Ron la suivrait, le problème c'est que Ron n'avait pas de baguette en état, il ne serait que quelqu'un de plus à protéger. Et ça, Hayden ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

– As-tu vu l'autre côté du tunnel ? Dit-elle.

Ron continua à déplacer les objets.

– C'est exactement la même chose qu'ici, sauf que le mur sera derrière toi.

Hayden regarda Ron.

– Plus de détail ?

– Il y a une flaque d'eau juste derrière, mais je sais pas si les pierres sont au dessus ou derrière.

L'enfant leva les yeux au ciel puis ferma les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait un transplanage à l'aveuglette. Mais ça ne devait pas être si dur que ça, si ?

Lorsqu'elle put se faire, avec le maximum de détail, l'autre côté du mur, elle rouvrit les yeux.  
– Je vais passer de l'autre côté.

Ron s'arrêta un instant. Un rocher de la taille d'une boule disco dans les bras.

– Hein ?

– Je vais transplaner de l'autre côté. Fais attention à toi, si Lockhart se réveille, fais lui une gifle de ma part.

– Mais tu sais transplaner ?

Hayden eut un petit sourire.

– Depuis l'âge de 7 ans.

Ron eut un sifflement d'admiration et lâcha le rocher.

– Tu peux me prendre avec toi ?

Hayden secoua rapidement la tête de droite à gauche.  
– Je n'ai jamais pris quelqu'un en transplanage avec moi ! Et déjà que je le fais à l'aveugle, je ne peux pas risquer de t'entraîner dans une autre dimension avec moi !

Ron ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, déçu.

– Reste là, déplace les rochers. Je reviendrai le plus tôt possible, ok ?

Le garçon hocha la tête et se remit à déplacer les pierres.

– Avec ta sœur, si possible.

Avant d'attendre une réponse de Ron, Hayden se transplana et arriva de l'autre côté du mur. Elle tangua un peu, passa sa main sur tout le corps pour être sûr de n'avoir oublié aucune partie d'elle. Puis elle eut une exclamation de joie.

– Tout va bien ?! s'écria Ron.

Hayden se retourna avec un large sourire.

– Tout va pour le mieux ! A tout à l'heure Ronald.

Puis elle courut, contournant la mue de serpent sans lui prêtait attention -mise à par son énorme taille-, sans se retourner une seule fois.

Le tunnel ne cessait de tourner, et était interminable, mais Hayden ne ralentissait pas le pas. Elle avait une boule au ventre et les nerfs à vif, mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Il fallait qu'elle arrive au bout le plus tôt possible ! Elle avait peur de découvrir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté, mais c'était minuscule par rapport à la peur de retrouver Harry et Genny, tués, en lambeau, découpés par les crocs aiguisés du serpent géant.

Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que Hayden aurait vu un cadavre. Mais ça aurait été l'une de ses pires fois.

Enfin, après une dernière courbure, Hayden se retrouva devant une sorte de mur-porte déjà ouverte, Hayden passa la porte sans réfléchir plus d'une seconde.


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre de la semaine (si je peux j'en posterai un deuxième). J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

 **Enjoy ;)**

Hayden passa la porte, et en même pas deux secondes, elle eût le temps de savoir à quel point Harry était dans merde. Elle resta figé un instant, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Genny était sur le sol, elle était sûrement vivante, mais pâle. Au bord de la mort. A ces côtés, un jeune homme, beau, élégant et au visage cynique, il semblait prendre des couleurs alors que Genny, elle en perdait.

Puis de l'autre côté, il y avait Harry, sur le sol, et quand Hayden releva les yeux, elle le vit. Le serpent, le Basilic, le Monstre de la Chambre. Il était gigantesque, d'un vert éclatant, son corps plus épais que le tronc d'un chêne. Mais il n'était pas concentré sur le garçon. Quelque chose avait attiré son attention. Hayden vit alors les plumes rouges de Fumseck voletait autour de la tête du Basilic qui essayait de l'attraper, claquant de ses mâchoires, montrant ses dents acérer, effrayante et, bon sang, ce qu'elle était grande !

– Je t'en pris, Fumseck, murmura Hayden, ne meurt pas… Dumbledore me tuerait si tu te faisais bouffer…

Le phénix plongea alors, pendant ce temps, la jeune enfant courut vers Harry puis l'aida à se relever. Grâce à ce geste, il évita la queue du serpent de peu. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de fermer leurs yeux. Ils sentirent tous les deux leurs jambes tremblaient alors que la tête du serpent se tourna vers eux. Ses gros yeux jaunes… Ils étaient percé, et d'eux s'écoulaient un sang noir qui continuait à ruisseler sur le sol. Fumseck lui avait percé les yeux.

– _Non !_ Hurla l'homme aux côtés de Genny. _Laisse l'oiseau ! Le garçon est…_

Il marqua un temps de pose, remarquant la présence de Hayden pour la première fois. Celle-ci, malgré la pâleur de son visage et la peur qui tenaillait ses entrailles fit un grand sourire.

– Salut ! Dit-elle.

– _Le garçon et la fille sont derrière toi ! Sens leurs odeurs ! Tue-les !_

Hayden retourna son regard vers le serpent. Il était aveugle, mais toujours dangereux. Il vacilla, désorienté. Fumseck, continuait de décrire des cercles autour de lui, lançait son chant angoissant, en donnant par moment des coups de bec sur la tête du serpent, et Hayden éprouva la plus grande sympathie pour cet oiseau.

Mais la distraction du Phénix ne suffisait plus. Hayden échangea un regard avec Harry et vit que dans sa main, il avait le chapeau. Celui-ci suivit son regard et l'enfonça aussitôt sur sa tête. Hayden le jeta à plat ventre sur le sol, l'empêchant de se faire frapper par la queue du serpent à nouveau.

Hayden vit alors le chapeau se contracter, comme serrer par une main invisible. Elle entendit alors une sorte de résonnement dû à l'épée qui s'était cogné contre la tête de Harry. A cause de toute cette pression et de la nervosité qui l'envahissait, Hayden ne put retenir un rire en entendant le bruit sourd.

Etourdi, Harry lui lança un regard noir et sortit l'épée d'argent du Chapeau. Elle était étincelante et sa poignée incrustée de rubis.

– _Tue ces enfants ! Laisse l'oiseau ! Ils sont derrière toi ! Sens-les, sens leurs odeurs !_

Hayden leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers l'homme.

– Change de disque, tu veux ?! Ça devient vraiment lassant !

Harry s'était relevé, aider de Hayden, prêt à combattre. Le Basilic fit un mouvement brutal pour se retourner, son corps s'enroula sur lui même heurtant les colonnes et sa tête s'abattit sur Harry. Hayden réussit à éviter le coup, mais quelque chose de lumineux attira son attention. Elle sortit sa baguette :

– _Protego !_ Hurla-t-elle.  
Le point de lumière venait de derrière le serpent. C'était le bel homme, la baguette de Harry dans les mains. Il essayait de les tuer lui aussi.

Heureusement, ce ne fut pas un sort mortel qu'il avait lancé, celui-ci rebondit sur le bouclier invisible que Hayden avait fait, l'empêchant de toucher sa cible.  
La jeune enfant se tourna vers Harry pour voir comment il se débrouillait. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder. Elle vit le serpent plonger à l'aveuglette. Harry réussit à l'éviter et la tête du reptile heurta le mur de plein fouet.

Hayden vit Harry lever l'épée au dessus de sa tête, mais au même moment l'homme tenta de lancer un nouveau sort sur elle. Hayden l'évita et couru jusqu'à cet inconnu.

– Qui es-tu ? Demanda l'homme.

Hayden eut un petit sourire.

– Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? Tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne me connaîtrais pas. Je ne suis personne.

L'homme la détailla de haut en bas.  
– Et tu ne seras jamais personne.

Le sourire de Hayden s'élargit.

– Et toi non plus.

L'homme vira au rouge pivoine, il lança un sort silencieux que Hayden esquiva de peu.

– JE SUIS LORD VOLDEMORT !

Hayden sourit, elle en était sûre, à vrai dire. Elle s'en doutait. Mais Voldemort n'avait pas cette tête à sa dernière apparition. Donc…  
– Pas encore… Tu n'es pas encore Lord Voldemort. Tu n'es qu'un petit élève avec de grande ambition. Trop grande.  
– Ne parle pas de moi comme si tu me connaissais, dit-il entre ses dents.

– Tom Elvis Jedusor. Tu crois que je ne l'aurais pas remarqué ? Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant à peine plus âgé que moi.

– TAIS-TOI !

Au même moment, Hayden entendit Harry hurler, elle tenta de se retourner mais à peine le cri fut il entendu que l'enfant senti un flot de sang tiède ruisseler sur son pantalon et une douleur fulgurante au niveau de sa jambe, juste au dessus de la cuisse. C'était comme si une arme de la taille d'un sabre venait de l'encochait. Hayden sentit sa jambe se dérober, et elle tomba sur le sol. Jedusor la regardait, ahuri et en même temps satisfait. Il ne comprenait pas non-plus ce qui se passait, mais il était heureux de ce qui se produisait.

Une douleur brûlante se diffusa lentement sur le corps de Hayden, sa vision se brouillait. Elle se tourna vers Harry, lui aussi était mal en point. Il avait été mordu par le serpent.

– Harry…

Une tâche écarlate passa devant Hayden pour se poser devant Harry. Fumseck. Hayden vit l'oiseau poser sa tête à l'endroit où le crochet du serpent lui avait transpercé le bras.

Hayden s'allongea sur le sol. Trop malade pour lutter contre la gravité. Elle entendit des bruits de pas passer devant elle et se poser devant Harry.

– Tu es mort, Harry Potter, dit la voix de Jedusor. Mort. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu entraîne la mort de ton amie avec toi. Même l'oiseau de Dumbledore l'a compris. Tu vois ce qu'il fait ? Il pleure.

Hayden eut alors un sourire. Fumseck pleurait. Il pleurait. Si ça c'était pas magnifique ! Et Jedusor ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il se passait !

– Je vais m'assoir et vous regarder mourir tous les deux. Prenez votre temps, je ne suis pas pressé.

Hayden se sentit somnoler, comme lorsque son pouvoir se vidait tout à l'heure.

– Ainsi finit le célèbre Harry Potter, dit-il d'une voix lointaine. Seul dans la Chambre des Secrets, oublié par ses amis, en compagnie de Personne, et enfin terrassé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il avait si sottement défié. Bientôt, tu auras rejoint ta chère mère au Sang-de-Bourbe, Harry… Elle t'aura permis de vivre 12 ans… Mais Lord Voldemort a finit par te vaincre, comme il se devait.

Hayden ferma les yeux. Une mère… Elle se demandait si sa mère l'attendait elle aussi. Elle n'avait jamais connu la sienne, et sa voisine, et l'homme qui s'occupait d'elle, lui avait dit qu'elle avait essayé de la tuer. Sa mère n'était sûrement pas quelqu'un de bien. Elle ne l'attendait sûrement pas…

Pourtant, Hayden sentit la douleur s'échappait petit à petit. Comme si sa plaie se refermait comme si… Ce n'était pas Harry qui se faisait guérir par Fumseck.. Mais elle.

Hayden rouvrit les yeux. La Chambre semblait réapparaître dans son champs de vision. Elle se redressa et regarda sa jambe blessait -on ne sait comment-. Elle était guérit. Il n'y avait plus de blessure, plus de plaie. Rien.

– Va-t'en l'oiseau ! s'écria la voix de Jedusor. Va-t'en, laisse-le. J'ai dit va-t'en !

Hayden se retourna et vit l'homme pointer la baguette magique vers Fumseck. Elle attrapa alors la sienne et bloqua le coup de Jedusor en le détournant avec un sort de déviation. Il y eut une détonation semblable à un coup de feu et le Phénix reprit son vol dans un tourbillon rouge et or.

– Les larmes de phénix, murmura Jedusor en regardant le bras de Harry. Un puissant remède contre les blessures… Je l'avais oublié.

Il regarda Harry dans les yeux.

– Mais ça ne fait rien, reprit-il. En fait, je préfère qu'il en soit ainsi. Rien que toi et moi, Potter… Toi et moi…  
Jedusor brandit la baguette magique.

Hayden, elle, se tourna vers Genny, toujours allongé, de plus en plus pâle. Et c'est là qu'elle comprit tout. Dans les bras de Genny, il y avait un journal, le même que ce matin. Hayden fixa le journal un instant. Et s'il fonctionnait un peu comme son bracelet ? Sauf que au lieu d'aspirer le surplus de magie, aspirer… Son énergie vital.

Hayden se releva soudainement, elle se tourna vers Fumseck.

– Fumseck ! Le journal ! Donne-le à Harry.

L'oiseau n'hésita qu'un instant, il fondit sur le journal et le prit dans ses serres.

Jedusor se tourna alors vers Hayden et comme si une révélation le frappait, ses yeux emplit d'une panique soudaine. L'enfant sourit de toutes ses dents.

– Contente que tu te souviennes de moi, _Tom_.

Dans un bruissement d'ailes, Fumseck tournoya alors au-dessus de Harry et laissa tomber sur ses genoux…

Pendant un fraction de seconde, Harry et Jedusor, la baguette toujours levée, regardèrent le petit livre noir. Hayden, elle, sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Jedusor.

– Je ne suis pas proche de Genny, je pourrais te tuer sur le champs si je le souhaitais, alors, pas un geste de travers, chéri.

Sans réfléchir, sans hésiter, comme s'il avait toujours eu cette idée en tête, Harry empoigna le crochet du serpent et le plongea au cœur du livre. Il y eut un long hurlement perçant, un hurlement terrifiant. Un flot d'encre jaillit du livre à gros bouillons et ruissela sur les mains de Harry. Jedusor à présent se tordait sur le sol, agitant vainement les bras, criant de toutes ses dernières forces. Et soudain... Il avait disparu. La baguette magique de Harry tomba sur le sol, puis ce fut le silence.

Hayden sentait son corps entier la brûler, elle laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, épuisée.

– Harry. C'est la dernière fois qu'on part en mission sauvetage, dit-elle.

Le garçon lâcha un rire, puis se releva. Il se traîna jusqu'au corps inanimé du serpent. Hayden vit qu'il tremblait de tout son corps. Il prit sa baguette et le Choixpeau puis tira de toutes ses forces pour faire sortir l'épée de la gueule du reptile.

Il entendit un faible gémissement au fond de la Chambre. Genny se réveillait. Hayden lâcha un autre rire. Ils avaient réussi. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ils avaient tués un Basilic, effacer le souvenir de Voldemort et sauvé la petite Genny.

Hayden se redressa en même temps que la petite Genny. Assise par terre, la petite fille semblait perdue, ses yeux passèrent du cadavre du serpent à Hayden, à Harry, puis au journal. Elle fut alors secouer de violents sanglots et des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues.

Harry et Hayden échangèrent un regard et Hayden lâcha un râlement excédée.

– Harry... Oh, Harry, j'ai essayé de te dire, Tau... l'autre jour... mais je... je ne pouvais pas parler devant Percy. C'était moi, Harry... mais je jure... que je ne voulais pas faire ça... C'est Jedusor qui m'a obligée à... Il m'a imposé son pouvoir et... Comment as-tu fait pour tuer cette... cette chose ? Où est Jedusor ? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est quand il est sorti de... de son journal...

– Tout est fini, maintenant, dit Harry en lui montrant le gros trou que le crochet du serpent avait percé au milieu du petit livre noir. Jedusor n'existe plus... Ils sont morts tous les deux, lui et le Basilic. Viens, Genny, sortons d'ici. —Je vais être renvoyée, se lamenta Ginny tandis que Harry l'aidait à se relever. J'avais tellement attendu le jour où je pourrais enfin entrer à Poudlard... Et maintenant, je vais être obligée de partir... Mes parents vont être furieux...

Harry aida Genny à se lever complètement, lui demandant si elle pouvait se lever.

– Elle a dormi toute la journée ! Cria Hayden de l'autre côté de la Chambre. Évidemment qu'elle peut se lever !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et vint aider Hayden à son tour. Fumseck se posa sur l'épaule de l'enfant et ils avancèrent tous les trois ensembles, leurs pas résonnant dans l'obscurité, mais bizarrement, ils avaient tous le cœur plus léger… Sauf Genny.

Enfin, ils entendirent un raclement lointain.

– Ron ! Cria Harry en accélérant le pas. Genny va bien ! Elle est avec moi !

Ron poussa une exclamation de joie et ils virent son visage apparaître surexcité, à travers le gros trous qu'il avait réussit à creuser qu'il avait réussi à creuser dans l'éboulis de pierre de rocs.

– Genny !

Ron tendit les bras pour l'aider à passer par l'ouverture.

– Vivante ! Je n'osais plus y croire ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il voulut la serrer dans ses bras, mais Genny le repoussa, secouer de sanglots.

– Tout va bien, Genny, dit-il avec un grand sourire. C'est fini maintenant.

Il tourna son visage et vit Fumseck sur l'épaule de Hayden.

– D'où vient cet oiseau ?

– C'est celui de Dumbledore.

Harry passa suivit de Hayden.

– Et… Cette épée ?

– Je t'expliquerai tout ça quand nous serons sortis d'ici.

– Mais…

– Plus tard, coupa Hayden.

Hayden sentit son ventre se compresser. Après le soulagement de toutes ses épreuves, venait la peur terrifiante de ce qui allait lui arriver quand elle allait remonter pour voir Dumbledore.

– Où est Lockhart ? Demanda Harry.

– Là-bas, il va pas fort du tout.

Hayden ne les suivit pas et continua à marcher, elle regarda le tunnel, réfléchissant à comment ils allaient faire pour sortir d'ici.

A ce moment-là, Fumseck vola devant Hayden, il essayait de l'inviter à le suivre. Harry le regarda d'un œil hésitant et Hayden l'observa en haussant un sourcil.

– On dirait qu'il veut que tu t'accroche à lui, mais tu es beaucoup trop lourd pour un oiseau comme ça.  
– Ce n'est pas un oiseau ordinaire, fit Harry.

Hayden hocha de la tête pour approuver.

– On va se tenir les uns aux autres, dit-elle, Genny, prend la main de Ron. Professeur Lockhart…

– Elle parle de vous, dit sèchement Ron au professeur.

– Vous prenez celle de Harry ou de Genny, comme vous voulez.

Harry rangea l'épée dans sa ceinture et prit la main de Ron puis celle de Hayden, dont l'autre main était entourer des serres de Fumseck.

Ils remontèrent sans encombre, comme s'ils étaient tous devenus aussi léger que des plumes.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut, Hayden lâcha la main de Harry. Elle n'était pas habituée au contacte humain, et elle n'aimait pas trop ça.

Mimi était pour les accueillir, elle détailla chacun d'eux puis s'arrêta à Harry.

– Tu es vivant ? dit-elle à Harry d'un ton stupéfait.

– On dirait que tu es déçue, répondit sombrement Harry en essuyant ses lunettes maculées de sang et de boue.

– Bah... je me disais que si tu étais mort, j'aurais été contente de partager mes toilettes avec toi, avoua Mimi, le teint soudain argenté, ce qui était sa manière à elle de rougir.

Hayden explosa de rire alors que Ron eut une expression de dégoût.

– Beûrk, dit-il lorsqu'ils eurent regagné le couloir désert. Harry, je crois bien que Mimi a un faible pour toi ! Tu as une rivale, Genny !

Mais même Hayden pouvait voir que Genny n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter : des larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues.

– Où on va, maintenant ? demanda Ron en jetant un regard inquiet à sa sœur.

Harry montra du doigt le phénix, entouré d'un halo de lumière doré, qui volait le long du couloir. Ils le suivirent à grands pas et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Hayden se figea soudainement.

– Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée pour moi d'entrée là-dedans.

Harry la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, on a besoin de toi pour tout raconter ! Dit-il.

Hayden sortit alors sa baguette, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine.

– Pas forcément… murmura-t-elle.

Mais Ron frappa à la porte bien trop tôt, prenant Hayden au dépourvu. Celle-ci sentit son cœur faire un bond. Elle allait sûrement passer un mauvais quart d'heure.


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolée de pas avoir pu répondre aux reviews mais cela n'empêche que je vous kiff quand même ^^ ! Je vous présente donc le chapitre de la semaine \0/ Mais avant de commencer, je voulais vous dire que j'ai changé de musique:D Avant il s'agissait d'une musique de Seigneur des Anneaux (Si vous voulez l'avoir c'est 'Durin Song' chanter par Eurielle) que j'adorais énormément ! Mais ça ne correspondait pas vraiment au thème de l'histoire x) Donc j'ai mit de nouvelles paroles au chapitre 8, normalement ça devrait les avoir changé et j'ai mit une traduction aussi (puisque c'est en anglais) Bref! Bonne lecture, je vous aime :**

 **Enjoyez bien ;)**

Il y eut un long moment de silence, tandis que les quatre amis et le professeur Lockhart se tenait à l'entrée du bureau, couverts de boue, de saleté et de sang. Puis, il y eut un grand cri.

– Genny !

Hayden vit un grand homme chauve et une petite femme trapu courir vers Genny et la serrer fort dans leurs bras. Mr et Mme Weasley il semblerait. Mais elle sentit des regards puissant tomber sur elle. L'enfant leva les yeux et vit le professeur Dumbledore, le visage rayonnant de l'arriver de Genny, mais à côté de lui, le professeur McGonagall -bien que soulagée- rester droite et le visage sévère. Fumseck quitta l'épaule de Hayden pour foncer vers le professeur Dumbledore.

La jeune enfant fit un petit sourire, timide et embarrassé.

–Mademoiselle Palmer, fit Dumbledore, nous nous demandions justement où vous étiez allés.

Hayden souria un peu plus et ferma les yeux, priant intérieurement que le serpent reprenne vie pour venir la tuer avant que McGonagall ne le fasse. Mais on dirait qu'il n'en fit rien. Elle décida donc de tenter d'ignorer leurs regards pesant et se tourna juste à temps vers Madame Weasley qui était sur le point de l'enlacer.

L'enfant eut instinctivement un mouvement de recul en levant les mains bien devant elle pour l'empêcher de s'approcher plus près. Elle ne sait même pas pourquoi elle avait fait ce geste et se rendit compte bien après que c'était incroyablement rude. Lorsqu'elle eut cette réalisation, elle baissa aussitôt les mains.

– J-Je… Merci, mais je vais très bien sans câlin.

Mon Dieu… Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche manquait tellement de tact ? Mais Mme Weasley semblait bien trop heureuse pour se laisser abattre.

– Vous lui avez sauvé la vie ! Vous lui avez sauvé la vie ! Comment avez-vous fait ?

– C'est ce que nous aimerions tous savoir, dit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix faible et en fixant Hayden.

Tentative pour ignorer le regard pesant des professeurs : échouée.

Harry se libéra de l'étreinte de Madame Weasley et posa tous les objets qui étaient dans ses bras sur le bureau. Puis il se lança dans l'explication mot pour mot, geste pour geste ce qui s'était passé, mais il ne mentionna pas beaucoup Hayden, ce dont elle le tiendrait à jamais reconnaissant. Il parla alors de Tom, du journal etc. Dumbledore esquissa avec compréhension. Hayden n'écoutait plus trop ce qui se disait. Elle appréhendait sa punition. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être virer et que aucun point ne sera enlever d'un quelconque sablier. Mais si elle était privée de sortie pour l'an prochain et que les gardes ne quittaient jamais sa porte… Les gardes…

Hayden releva la tête vers Dumbledore, qui continuait d'écouter le récit de Harry. Etait-il celui qui avait enlever les trolls de devant sa porte ? L'enfant plissa les yeux… Dans quel but ?

Elle tourna le regard et tomba sur celui de la vice Directrice qui continuait de l'observer d'un œil sévère et Hayden perdu le fils de sa pensée. Troublée, elle se mit soudainement à contempler avec le plus grand sérieux ses pieds nus. Décidément, ils avaient bien souffert de son escapade. La plante de ses pieds étaient complètement rouge sang et ils s'étaient ouvert à différents et nombreux endroit. D'ailleurs, elle avait très froid aux pieds. Il lui faudrait peut-être des chaussettes. Hayden remua ses doigts de pieds. C'était étrange, parce qu'elle n'avait pas du tout mal.

– Miss Weasley devrait aller immédiatement à l'infirmerie, dit soudainement Dumbledore d'une voix ferme. Cette épreuve a été terrible pour elle. Il n'y aura aucune sanction. Des sorciers plus âgés et plus avisés qu'elle ont été aveuglés par Lord Voldemort.

Il s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

– Du repos, voilà ce qu'il lui faut, et peut-être une grande tasse de chosolat. Je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de tel pour remonter le moral, dit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Genny. Madame Pomefresh n'est pas encore couchée, elle est en train d'administrer le filtre de Mandragore. Je crois que les victimes du Basilic vont bientôt se réveiller.

– Alors, Hermione va bien ! s'exclama Ron.

– Il n'y aura pas de séquelles, assura Dumbledore.

Mrs Weasley emmena Genny, suivie de son mari qui paraissait toujours ébranlé.

– Ma chère Minerva, dit Dumbledore d'un air songeur, je crois que tout cela mérite un bon festin. Puis-je vous demander d'aller prévenir les cuisines ?

Le professeur McGonagall hésita un instant, jeta un regard à Harry, Ron et s'attarda sur Hayden.

– D'accord, répondit-elle en allant vers la porte. Je vous laisse vous occuper de ces trois jeunes gens.

– Oui, oui, dit Dumbledore.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie du bureau, refermant la porte derrière elle, Harry et Ron regardèrent Dumbledore d'un air incertain. Hayden, elle, fit un pas en arrière, elle n'était pas concerné par ce qui allait suivre.

– Il me semble vous avoir avertis tous les deux que je serais obligé de vous renvoyer si je vous surprenais à enfreindre le règlement de l'école une nouvelle fois ? Dit Dumbledore.

Hayden leva furtivement les yeux au ciel. Il voulait leur faire un peu peur. Il n'allait pas les viré.

– Ce qui prouve que les meilleurs d'entre nous peuvent être amenés à se contredire.

L'enfant eut un sourire. Le professeur Dumbledore se référait lui-même à 'les meilleurs d'entre nous'. C'était assez bizarre.

– Vous allez recevoir tous les deux une Récompense spéciale pour Service rendus à l'Ecole et je crois bien que… voyons… oui, je vais donner deux cents points pour chacun à Gryffondor.

Le visage des deux garçons s'illumina, tandis que Hayden se renfrogna. Elle leva son regard vers Fumseck qui était retourné sur son perchoir, il avait l'air bien heureux et satisfait de ce qu'il avait accompli. C'est vrai qu'il a été incroyable…

– Pourriez-vous emmenez le professeur Lockhart à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Dumbledore à Ron. J'ai encore quelque chose à dire à Miss Palmer et notre cher Monsieur Potter.

Hayden ferma les yeux. Il préférait surement effacer les souvenirs de chacun un par un. Ce serait plus efficace… Peut-être.

Lockhart sortit du bureau d'un pas lent. Ron le suivit et referma la porte en jetant un regard intrigué à Dumbledore et Harry. Le directeur s'approcha des fauteuils devant la cheminé.

– Assieds-toi, Harry, dit-il.

C'était parti pour la discussion philosophique et des confessions d'un jeune collégien. Hayden sortit sa baguette, et la fit tournoyer dans ses mains. Mais au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit en vrac et Fred, George et Percy apparurent, le visage blême, de la sueur perlant sur leurs fronts. Ils regardèrent Dumbledore, puis Harry, puis Hayden qui se tenait juste à côté de l'ouverture de la porte.

Percy entra le premier, sans s'attarder plus longtemps sur Hayden, pantelant, il se dirigea droit vers Dumbledore.

– Monsieur, dit-il entre deux souffles. Il paraît que Genny.. Elle…

Le directeur eut un calme et paisible sourire.

– Elle est à l'infirmerie, dit-il, votre jeune frère, Harry et Hayden ici présent sont partis la cherchés. Et ils l'ont ramené.

Fred et Georges tournèrent le regard vers Hayden en même temps. Mais celle-ci les ignora, le regard fixer sur Percy.

– Hayden, s'il te plaît, accompagne les voir leurs sœurs.

La jeune fille tourna brusquement le regard vers Dumbledore, la bouche bée.

– Moi ?! Mais…

– Fais-toi discrète.

Hayden garda la bouche prête à répliquer mais elle laissa tomber les bras le long de son corps et leva les yeux au ciel.

– Suivez-moi, dit-elle.

– Reviens tout de suite après, fit Dumbledore tandis que Hayden sortait du bureau.

Fred et Georges hésitèrent un instant puis finir par la rattraper. Percy se tenait juste derrière.

– Elle va bien ?! Dit-il soudainement.

– Oui, elle est juste émotionnellement traumatisée et choquée. C'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre Lord Voldemort.

– Quoi ?! Firent-ils tous les trois.

Mais Hayden ne ralentit pas le pas et évita soigneusement de croiser le regard des jumeaux.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, là-bas ? s'exclama Fred.

Hayden ne répondit pas et tourna soudainement à droite. Ses pieds commençaient à être douloureux et le carrelage froid n'arrangeait pas grand-chose.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, là-bas ? Répéta Percy.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle vous racontera tout elle-même. C'est votre sœur. Et le fait que vous soyez là pour la voir lui fera extrêmement plaisir. Juste… Ne la bousculez pas trop.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Hayden commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait, elle se teint à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, droite comme un pic et se tourna vers les trois frères. Mais elle ne regarda que Percy.

– Elle est là. Faites attention à elle. Je dois y aller maintenant.

Les trois Weasley regardèrent par la fenêtre et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en apercevant Genny.

Hayden les détourna puis reprit le chemin au sens inverse.

– Tu ne vas pas y entrer ?! Cria Georges.

Mais Hayden l'ignora. Elle commença à remonter les escaliers et cru entendre un 'On est désolés !' lancer par Fred, mais elle avait déjà transplaner devant le bureau de professeur et entra sans frapper. Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Harry et au loin, elle entendait des petits cris étouffés. Comme ceux d'un enfant qu'on frappait… Comme…

Harry ne lui adressa qu'un sourire et fila. Hayden avait toujours la main sur la clenche. Elle était dans un état second. Des cris… Des petits cris d'enfant qui semblait ne pas lui appartenir et pourtant…

Elle se secoua violemment la tête pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Aussi, elle venait de se rendre compte que Harry ne s'était pas attardé sur elle… Il avait sûrement dû l'oublier.

Hayden entra alors dans le bureau, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Dumbledore était encore assit et il fit signe à l'enfant de le rejoindre. Il avait perdu toute la douceur qu'il avait en regardant Harry.

Hayden prit place et regarda le feu, évitant le regard des professeurs.

– Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas sortir de ta chambre, dit calmement le directeur.

Hayden hocha la tête.

– Et que tu ne devais pas entrer en contacte avec d'autres élèves.

Hayden hocha à nouveau de la tête.

– De ne plus t'aventurer dans les couloirs en pleine journée et de ne pas tenter de rencontrer les professeurs dans la journée.  
– Oui monsieur.

– Je t'avais aussi dit que si par malchance tu croisais un élève, tu devais à tout prix effacer sa mémoire avant qu'il ne s'échappe, n'est-ce pas ?

Hayden hocha encore de la tête.

– Mais tu as désobéi à toutes ses règles. Comment veux-tu que je te laisse te balader dans les couloirs de l'établissement par toi-même après cela.

Hayden ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Dumbledore avait garder son ton calme et compréhensif mais la voix qu'il prenait… C'était comme si il hurlait dans les oreilles de l'enfant.

– Je comprends que tu veuille sortir et te montrer utile, mais en faisant cela, tu te mets en danger et tu mets en danger les autres.

L'enfant rouvrit les yeux et fixa ses pouces.

– Je suis désolée…

– J'espère bien.

Un silence s'installa un instant et Hayden tenta de lever les yeux vers le professeur. Il fixait le feu de ses yeux glacé.

– Professeur… hésita Hayden.

– Mmh ?

Le directeur semblait être parti dans ses pensés, elle ne savait pas à quoi il réfléchissait mais se risqua tout de même à le déranger.

– Par rapport à Harry et… Les Weasley.

Dumbledore ne quitta même pas le feu des yeux et d'une voix lointaine il dit :

– Je ne vais pas leur effacer la mémoire.

– Je comprends…

Évidemment qu'il allait leur effacer la mémoire et c'est normal elle ne devait pas entrer en contacte avec l'ext…

Hayden releva brusquement la tête et vit un directeur tout sourire.

– Pardon ?! s'écria-t-elle.

– Je ne vais pas leur effacer la mémoire. Ils sont trop nombreux, Mr et Mrs Weasley sont des adultes et surtout, je pense que avoir de la compagnie de temps en temps ne te fera pas de mal.

Hayden se leva vivement de son siège, les yeux brillant, elle regardait Dumbledore avec la bouche béante.

– Pardon ?

Le professeur pouffa.

– Tout le monde a eut son lot de récompense, mais pas toi. J'imagine que c'est une récompense suffisante.

Les mots lui manquant Hayden hocha rapidement de la tête.

– Je pense que tu peux aller à l'infirmerie aussi. Tes pieds me semblent douloureux.

Hayden hocha encore de la tête, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie.  
– Je leurs dirais de garder le secret…

L'enfant voulait hurler, sauter de joie partout dans le bureau, une boule de papillon s'était formée dans son ventre. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse…

– Aussi Mrs Palmer, combien de fois as-tu perdu le contrôle de ton pouvoir cette année ?

Hayden prit une grande bouffée d'air pour tenter de se calmer et tenta de cacher son sourire mais ce ne fut qu'un vain effort.

– Une fois, finit-elle par dire. La voix flanchant dans les aiguës tant elle était joyeuse.

Dumbledore hocha de la tête.

– Ce n'est pas mal, pas mal du tout. Tu peux aller à l'infirmerie maintenant.  
Hayden hocha encore une fois de la tête et transplana devant l'infirmerie. Même la vue des jumeaux ne la gênerait pas dans ces moments-là.

Elle ne se rappela très bien ce qui se passa ensuite, elle vit Madame Pomfresh qui lui fit la morale, puis Dumbledore entrer et expliquer aux Weasley et à Harry l'importance de garder le secret sur Hayden. Et après plus rien. Elle s'était endormie sur le lit de l'infirmerie, comme une masse. Le sourire aux lèvres, le ventre serrer par la joie et la tête plein de rêve.


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut tout le monde ! Je vous ai manqué ^^ ? Voilà le nouveau chapitre comme prévu ! Ceux qui ont lu les livres et même vu les films doivent se douter qu'on s'approche de la fin de 'Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets', mais cela ne signifie en rien la fin de ma fanfic ! :D Trop de questions restent sans réponse après tout :) ! Aller, je vous laisse lire !**

 **Enjoyez !**

Lorsque Hayden se réveilla, elle était enroulée dans les couvertures du lit de l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de toute sa vie. Doucement, elle s'assit sur le lit et regarda autour d'elle, les yeux mi-clos. La lumière blanche du soleil l'éblouissait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'en recevoir autant sur le visage d'un seul coup. Elle était une créature de la nuit. Le soleil n'était pas dans ses préférences, et pourtant, la chaleur de celui-ci se répandait jusqu'à son cœur.

Hayden ferma les yeux, assise sur le lit, elle repensait à toutes les aventures qu'elle avait vécu cette année. Et toutes ses aventures, elles les avaient vécu en moins d'un mois ! Ses premiers amis, ses premières querelles, et sa première bagarre. C'était assez perturbant de voir à quel point tout ce qu'elle avait vécu était étonnement exagéré par rapport à ce que les gens vivent tous les jours. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Au contraire, elle respirait pleinement, appréciant la chaleur naturel du soleil de printemps. Celui qui annonçait le début de l'été.

Le début de l'été… Hayden rouvrit les yeux. Elle n'y avait pas pensé avant aujourd'hui. Le début de l'été annoncer son retour chez les Palmer. Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'estompa et Hayden sortit de ses couvertures. Elle pourrait peut-être demander à Dumbledore si elle pouvait rester ici ces vacances, rien que celle-ci.

Lorsqu'elle atteint le couloir, l'enfant se rendit compte qu'elle était encore pieds nus. Elle pourrait transplaner dans sa chambre pour prendre des chaussons ou des chaussures, mais elle n'en avait aucune envie. Si elle retournait dans sa chambre maintenant, ce serait comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Comme si, tout s'effaçait. Car c'est ce qui se passait d'habitude. Elle retournait dans sa chambre une fois que tout le monde avait oublier son existence.

Hayden tripota son bracelet, comme vous l'aviez deviner, elle l'aimait énormément. Elle ne se rappelait pas qui lui avait offert. Mais elle l'aimait tellement. D'après la femme qui s'occupait d'elle, Hayden avait se bracelet depuis le jour où ils l'ont trouvé. Ils avaient essayé de lui enlever une fois, quand elle était toute petite, mais il semblerait que ça avait mal tourné. Des gens étaient mort. C'est tout ce qu'elle savait, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit, mais des personnes innocentes en ont souffert.

L'enfant commença à monter les marches. Elle irait rendre visite au professeur Dumbledore pour lui demander de rester cet été. Il pourrait accepter, n'est-ce pas ? Le montre de la Chambre avait été vaincu, Voldemort était encore impuissant, elle ne risquait rien.

Hayden sentit une vive douleur dans la tête. Voyez-vous cela. Le seul fait de penser aux Palmer lui donner un mal de crâne.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les épaules de Hayden s'étaient voûtée, son corps entier tremblait et sa peau était si sensible. Pendant un instant, elle avait cru qu'elle commençait à perdre le contrôle de sa magie. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir. Elle était juste effrayée. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Hayden ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer sa peur. Elle n'était pas encore de retour chez les Palmer, personne ne lèvera la main sur elle. Personne ne la frappera tant qu'elle est ici. Personne ne lui fera le moindre mal.

– Hayden ?

L'enfant releva brusquement la tête à s'en tordre la nuque. Elle vit la tignasse rousse de Fred qui lui sourit timidement.

– Salut…

Hayden secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour reprendre ses esprits et chasser ses mauvais souvenirs de son crâne. Elle se redressa, gonfla le buste et rejeta ses cheveux noirs et ébouriffés en arrière.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma aussitôt, il baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Hayden eut un sourire. Mais pas un sourire réconfortant ou de joie, ou encore un sourire narquois. Ce n'était que l'ombre d'un sourire. C'était un rictus abominable.

– C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, dit-elle. Puis elle passa son chemin, ne daignant même pas effleurer Fred.

Celui-ci resta silencieux. Figé.

Hayden le dépassa et continua à monter les marches sans faiblir le pas.

– Attends ! Cria-t-il.

Et sans aucune raison. Hayden s'arrêta. Elle ne s'arrêta pas longtemps, seulement l'espace d'une seconde, un geste qu'elle regretta aussitôt et qui montrait sa faiblesse envers les jumeaux. Mais ce fut une seconde de trop car Fred attrapa son poignet pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

– Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il.

Hayden sentit sa respiration accélérée, elle sentit ses nerfs lâchés et les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

– Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point je suis désolé.

L'enfant ne se retourna pas. Elle resta figer. Elle ne voulait pas lui pardonner. Pas maintenant. Elle était Hayden Palmer. Et pour avoir l'amitié de Hayden Palmer, il fallait bien plus que des excuses.

– La disparition de Genny m'a mit hors de moi, même George m'avait engueulé après. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Mais Genny est ma petite sœur. Mais seule petite sœur. Ma mère m'aurait tué si il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit, dit-il dans un léger rire.

Mais Hayden ne se joignit pas à sa blague. Elle resta de marbre, tout ce qu'elle fit, c'est relevé la tête un peu plus fièrement, regardant toujours droit devant elle, et chassant les larmes qui montaient à coup de paupière. Elle était Hayden Palmer. Et elle ne pleurerait pas.

Fred eut un instant d'hésitation.

– Essaie de te mettre à ma place.

C'est le seul moment où Hayden réagit. Un frisson l'avait parcouru, un spasm secoua son bras, et son poing se serra. 'Se mettre à sa place'… C'est vrai ça. Si elle avait été à sa place. Qu'aurait-elle fait ? Hayden ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, plongé dans ses pensées, contemplant la statue devant elle. Se mettre à sa place…

Elle n'y arrivait pas. L'enfant tira sur son bras pour faire lâcher prise à Fred et lui fit volte-face. Elle hésita un instant, détaillant le regard du roux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Ses yeux étaient emplis de regret, son visage déformer par le chagrin.

Elle sortit sa baguette, et commença à la tapoter de ses doigts fins.

– Tu sais ce que je fais quand quelqu'un me voit et qu'il se souvient de moi.

Fred fixa la baguette. Il ne dit rien, ne recula même pas. Comme s'il attendait son jugement.

– Mais je ne peux plus t'effacer la mémoire. Les gens trouveraient ça trop bizarre. En particulier ta famille. Et en plus, ton frère n'est même pas là.

Hayden continua à tapoter la baguette avec ses ongles.

– Tu es triste ?

Le regard de Fred glissa de la baguette à Hayden, il détaillait lui aussi son regard vert, mais il ne vit rien. Seulement un mur, infranchissable. Doucement, il hocha de la tête.

– Et tu regrette ?

Il mit un moment, mais fini par hocher de la tête.

– Bien. J'espère que tu garderas ces sentiments en mémoires.

Hayden tendit sa baguette vers Fred.

– _Pisces Fin_ , murmura-t-elle.

L'enfant regarda le jumeau, un instant, un sourire de satisfaction sur ses lèvres.

– C'est le début de ta punition à toi et ton frère.

Fred ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passa. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se regarda qu'il vit qu'ils n'avaient plus de bras ! Il avait à la place deux énormes nageoires de poisson !

Hayden se mordit la lèvre inférieur, se retenant de rire.  
– C'est une blague ! s'écria Fred.

C'est ce moment-là que Colins choisit d'apparaître. Il vit d'abord Hayden, se retenant de rire du mieux qu'elle pouvait puis, quelque marche en dessous, il remarqua Fred, ses grandes nageoires bleus ballottantes dans le vide.

– Trop cool ! s'exclama le petit.

Il sortit son appareil photo et Hayden éclata de rire. Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter de rire trop fort et d'attirer plus d'élève vers elle. Colins prit sa photo, Fred derrière, encore choqué par ses nouveaux membres et en premier plan, Hayden, riant aux éclats. C'était une très belle photo.

La jeune fille monta les dernières marches, un sourire sur les lèvres alors que Colins courrait déjà pour aller développer sa photo.

Fred leva les yeux vers elle.

– Ce n'est que le début ! Répéta-t-elle, en se retournant.

– Tu vas me laisser comme ça ?

Le sourire de Hayden s'élargit.

– Tu as tout compris !

Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais Fred l'en empêcha une fois de plus.  
– Merci ! Dit-il.

Hayden ne comprit pas tout de suite et se retourna vers lui, en haussant un sourcil.

– Merci d'avoir sauver ma petite sœur. Tu t'es mise au devant de beaucoup de danger pour la sauver et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça.

La jeune enfant haussa les épaules.

– Il y a pas de quoi.

– Est-ce que je suis pardonné ? Se dépêcha-t-il de dire.

Hayden hésita, elle détailla Fred, le regardant de haut en bas, puis, excédé, elle poussa un soupir.

– Passe de bonnes vacances Frédéric Weasley.

– Attends !

Mais cette fois-ci Hayden ne s'arrêta pas, elle entendit Fred tenter de monter les marches mais il ne s'était pas habitué à la nouvelle balance de ses bras et tomba à la renverse, dévalant les escaliers. Un petit 'Aïe' remonta aux oreilles de Hayden, ce qui lui arracha un sourire.

Puis, elle monta les marches vers le bureau du directeur. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin là-bas, elle frappa deux fois. La voix du professeur lui parvint.

– Entres, dit-il.

Hayden ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le bureau.

– Bonjour professeur Dumbledore.

Le directeur releva la tête de son bureau et tendit un sourire accueillant à Hayden.

– Mademoiselle Palmer ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir de si tôt.

Hayden eut un petit sourire et s'approcha timidement du bureau du professeur.

– Eh bien, tu n'as pas pour habitude d'être aussi timide, dit-il. Que se passe-t-il ?

L'enfant ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma aussitôt. Elle baissa la tête, regardant ses pieds sales. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux oreilles. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à comment demander ni même à si c'était vraiment une bonne idée.

– Allons, parle.

Hayden commença à tripoter son bracelet.  
– Jevoulaissavoirsic'étaitpossiblederesteràPoudlardpendantlesvacancesd'été, dit-elle d'une seule traîte.

Dumbledore eut un gentil sourire.  
– Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir très bien comprit, dit-il dans un petit rire.

Hayden releva la tête en prenant une grande inspiration.

– Je voulais savoir si c'était possible de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances d'été.

Le directeur eut un autre sourire, plus triste cette fois-ci.

– Je suis désolé, Hayden, dit-il sans y réfléchir plus longtemps. Mais je crains que ce ne soit pas possible. Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser seule dans un château aussi grand tout au long des vacances. Tu devrais rentrer chez ta famille.

– Je n'ai pas de famille.  
– Mais ils sont tout comme, ils t'ont prit chez eux, t'ont hébergé, nourrit et soigné. Je pense que ce serait bien pour toi de rentrer.

Hayden s'apprêtait à répliquer mais se reteint. Le professeur Dumbledore ignorait-il vraiment ce qui se passait chez les Palmer quand elle rentrait ? N'en avait-il aucune idée ?

– De plus, tu as besoin d'une sécurité plus grande, même s'il s'agit de chez des moldus, les Mange-morts ou les partisans de Voldemort ne te trouveront pas à cet endroit, ils ne penseront pas à te chercher. Alors qu'ici sera leur premier lieu de recherche. Et puisque tu as fait disparaître les trolls qui gardaient ta porte, ta sécurité est encore à revoir.

Hayden fronça les sourcils.

– Monsieur, je n'ai pas touché aux trolls devant ma porte. Geo, enfin, je les ai endormi pour une nuit mais quand je suis revenue l'après-midi, ils n'étaient plus là ! Je pensais… Enfin, je croyais que c'était vous qui leurs avaient fait quitter leurs postes.

Le sourire de Dumbledore disparaissait au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, et son air était devenu grave.

– As-tu rencontré quelqu'un d'autre que Potter, ou les Weasley, dit-il, et à qui tu aurais pu oublier d'effacer la mémoire.

Hayden réfléchit un instant puis secoua la tête de droite à gauche avec conviction.

– Personne. Personne d'autre ne connaît mon existence monsieur.

Le professeur passa la main dans sa barbe en murmurant un 'je vois...', puis il se mit à réfléchir.

Hayden le regarda en silence, elle passa en revu le bureau du directeur. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans celui-ci. Enfin, lorsqu'elle eut fini de regarder le bureau, elle revint à ses magnifiques pieds. Toujours aussi sale d'ailleurs, il faudrait peut-être qu'elle pense à les laver en montant dans sa chambre, et… Oh. Un détail qu'elle avait oublié. Le regard de Hayden était monter le long de ses jambes pour tomber sur un endroit, juste au dessus de son genou droit. Oui, il s'agissait d'un grosse tâche de sans sur son jeans, et pourtant, rien ne montrer qu'une entaille s'était formé, la blessure avait disparut et aucun trou n'apparaissait sur le tissu. Il y avait seulement la grosse tâche de sang sec qui prouvait qu'elle avait été blessé.

Elle releva alors soudainement la tête.

– Professeur Dumbledore, je voulais vous demander si…

Le directeur n'avait pas réagit. Hayden pencha la tête sur le côté et s'avança légèrement.  
– Professeur.. ? C'est si grave que ça ?

Le directeur se tira de ses pensées et tandis un sourire à Hayden.

– Grave ? Oh, grave, ça je ne le sais pas. Mais important oui.

Hayden haussa un sourcil, demandant d'en savoir plus.

– Eh bien mon enfant, il semblerait que Tom Jedusor ne t'ait pas oublié.

Hayden eut un mouvement de recul et sa baguette tomba de son manche. Elle ferma les yeux, les deux mains en l'air, montrant au directeur qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire.

Puis, après environ deux bonnes minutes, elle baissa les mains et se racla la gorge.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– Tom Jedusor ne t'a pas oublié lors de sa cinquième année, il savait qui tu étais, et il semblerait que même après avoir prit la décision de devenir Lord Voldemort, il ne t'a pas effacé de sa mémoire.

Hayden fronça les sourcils. Tom Jedusor. Elle l'avait rencontré… Une fois. Une toute petite fois, qui avait duré une semaine.

– Je croyais que Lord Voldemort de se rappelait plus de qui il était en tant que 'Tom Jedusor', murmura Hayden.

Dumbledore sourit.

– Ce n'était qu'une métaphore, Hayden. Ses souvenirs sont encrés dans sa mémoire et il ne pourra jamais s'en séparé. Et toi, tu apparais comme étant la première personne à lui avoir ouvert le cœur et peut-être à lui avoir appris à aimer.

Hayden fronça les sourcils. Elle se rappelle encore de sa rencontre avec Jedusor. Une rencontre qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu, mais qui fût quand même. Une rencontre qui a eût lieu il y a plus de cinquante ans. Avant même que Hayden soit née. Et pourtant, ils s'étaient rencontrés.

– Pourquoi quand vous dites ça, ça ne sonne pas bon ? dit Hayden.

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'effaça l'espace d'un instant, avant de réapparaître sur ses lèvres.

– Parce que je ne sais pas si c'est bon Hayden. Il y a des chances que tu sois la seule personne qu'il ait aimé, qu'il ait considéré comme une amie. Mais aujourd'hui, Lord Voldemort considère l'amour et l'attachement comme un fardeau, il y a donc de grande chance qu'il cherche à te détruire.

Hayden hésita un instant.  
– Donc, vous pensez que Voldemort a tué les trolls qui gardaient ma porte ?

– Non, Tom Jedusor l'a fait.

L'enfant passa ses mains sur son visage tentant de comprendre.

– Le souvenir de Tom Jedusor, rectifia-t-il.

– Je vois… murmura Hayden à son tour.

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant sa tignasse brune. Ce qui arracha un sourire à Dumbledore.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Hayden.

– Je crois que tu as une deuxième question.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi il parl… oooh.

– C'est par rapport à ça ! Dit Hayden en montrant son genou à Dumbledore.

L'homme regarda le sang sec un instant.

– C'est bizarre, hein ? Je ne suis pas tombée -enfin si mais c'est pas ça-, je ne me suis pas faite touché par un sort, rien. C'est venu d'un seul coup ! De nulle part !

Dumbledore réfléchit un instant puis, il eut un sourire. Cette fois un vrai, réconfortant, avec une once d'espoir qui passa dans ses yeux bleus.

– Il me semble que Harry Potter a lui aussi été blessé, par le Basilic… Qui est une créature du Mal.

Hayden haussa un sourcil.

– Oui. Harry a été guéri, on peut revenir à la bizarrerie de mon genou maintenant ?

Dumbledore pouffa.

– Hayden, la raison pour laquelle tu as été blessé est parce que Harry a été blessé.

L'enfant se releva. Son sourcil était encore plus haut que précédemment.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Dumbledore sourit, encore.

– Il semblerait qu'un lien étrange vous unit Harry et toi. Une sorte de lien magique, former par un sort très puissant, un des sorts les plus puissant que le monde n'ait jamais connu.

Hayden n'en était que plus dubitatif.

– Je n'ai pas encore la preuve de ce lien, dit Dumbledore, alors je n'avancerai pas plus sur mes propos, mais, Hayden, je pense que j'ai pris une bonne décision en laissant Harry garder un souvenir de toi.

L'enfant n'en entendit pas plus. Le professeur la fit sortir à coup de 'Tu as sûrement plein de chose à faire'. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle avait quitter le bureau qu'une fois arrivé dans le couloir.

– Un lien ?

Hayden pouffa légèrement. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Harry Potter, le sorcier le plus connu de toute notre génération, le plus héroïque. Il était le rayon de soleil de bien des personnes. Et à côté, il y avait elle. Une personne que le monde ignorait, une petite enfant lâche. Elle n'était que le reflet de la Lune, elle. Elle n'était qu'une Ombre. L'Ombre de Harry.

 **Yes ! She said the thing ! x) Je voulais le dire alors j'ai fini par le dire ! J'ai hésité longtemps avant de le faire ! J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus ! Kiss, kiss et à bientôt ! Prenez soin de vous !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut tout le monde ! Je vous présente (roulement de tambour) le dernier chapitre de 'Hayden Palmer et la Chambre des Secrets' x) Il n'y aura pas du tout d'action mais j'espère que ça va quand même vous plaire !**

 **Enjoyez ;)**

Hayden fit tournoyer sa baguette dans ses mains devant le bureau du directeur. Le lien qu'elle avait avec Harry… Qui aurait pu le faire ? Dumbledore avait dit que c'était un sort très puissant, venant d'une magie très ancienne. Est-ce que cette magie était toujours pratiquée d'ailleurs ?

Secouant la tête de droite à gauche, Hayden éloigna ses pensées. Elle ne voulait pas se torturer l'esprit pour le moment. Ne voyant rien d'autre à faire, elle transplana jusqu'à sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle fut choquer de remarquer à quelle point celle-ci était petite. Dans ses souvenirs, sa chambre était beaucoup plus grande. Hayden marcha entre les livres qui se trouvaient un peu partout. Mis à part l'impression que sa chambre était plus petite, rien n'avait bouger. Hayden s'allongea sur son lit. En même pas un mois, tout dans sa vie avait changer. Elle avait des amis, elle avait des ennemis, et elle…

Quelque chose de bleu et visqueux attira le regard de Hayden au coin de sa chambre. La potion de Rogue ! Elle l'avait complètement oublié ! Elle se précipita vers elle et regarda la feuille de recette. Puis elle regarda sa potion, puis retourna à la feuille. Et, dans un soupir de soulagement, elle eut un grand sourire. Elle ajouta des feuilles de menthe, du parmesans et un peu de racine de mandragore. Dans un petit pouf ! Les bulles cessèrent d'éclater et la potion prit une teinte verdâtre mais c'était ce qu'il fallait.

Dans un sourire, elle reposa la feuille. Tout était silencieux. Elle était de retour dans sa chambre, demain, elle reprendrait les cours, et après demain aussi. Puis, dans deux semaines, ce sera le retour à la maison.

Hayden avait toujours du mal à quitter Poudlard. Elle se tourna vers son lit puis s'allongea dessus. Sa petite chambre allait lui manqué. Elle sortie un livre de l'intérieur de sa table de nuit et l'ouvrit au marque-page. C'était l'histoire du Petit Chaperon Rouge, remodelé pour faire moins 'conte de fée'.

L'enfant roula sur le dos, le livre dans ses mains. Les Histoires du Petit Chaperon Rouge semblait tellement anodine comparé à ce que Hayden avait vécue. Un Grand Méchant Loup. Laissez-moi rire. Elle s'était battu contre Lord Voldemort et affronté un Basilic. Oui… C'était le Basilic de Voldemort.

Après avoir relut six fois la même ligne, Hayden referma le livre, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se concentrer là-dessus. Le visage de Tom Jedusor lui revenait toujours en tête. Le visage qu'il a eut quand il a su qui elle était, quand il s'est rappelé qu'ils avaient eu le temps de devenir amis…

Hayden ferma les yeux. C'était à la fin de sa première année. Pendant les grandes vacances scolaires… Elle avait perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, la peur, le stresse, la douleur physique, morale et mentale l'avaient affreusement affecté. A tel oint, qu'elle était devenue que l'ombre d'elle même. Ce jour-là, l'homme qui s'occupait d'elle était particulièrement énervé. Hayden ne savait pas pourquoi. Il était juste très, très, énervé. Peut-être le travail, peut-être sa femme, ou peut-être que ce n'était rien de tout cela, et que c'était juste Hayden qui l'énervait. Le principal et qu'il l'avait prit par les cheveux. Hayden n'avait laissé échapper qu'une grognement de douleur. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, elle n'avait pas crié. Ça faisait longtemps que aucune larme n'avait coulé de ses yeux.

Il l'avait traîné par les cheveux jusqu'au placard à balaie qui lui servait d'endroit où dormir. Lui donnant des coups de pieds, de temps à autre. Puis, il l'avait frappé en plein visage, sur l'œil, l'assommant à moitié. Et à ce moment-là, Hayden avait sentit son pouvoir lui échapper. Elle avait sentit ce coup d'éclair la traversé de part en part. **Le** signe qu'elle allait bientôt perdre contrôle de sa magie.

Mais elle n'avait pas la force de lutter contre ce danger. Elle n'avait pas le courage, et à cet instant, elle était à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Pourtant, malgré les coups qu'elle avait reçu et la douleur qu'éveillait ses bleus, elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à l'homme, ni à l'homme, ni à la femme. Mais plus encore que ces deux personnes, elle ne voulait pas faire de mal au nouveau bébé qu'ils avaient accueilli. C'était un petit garçon, il avait les yeux marrons et les cheveux blonds. Il était très beau, et il n'avait que 6 mois. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il était encore si innocent. Alors, Hayden avait fermé les yeux. Elle avait comme aspiré la magie qui s'était échappé d'elle, le sol avait tremblé, un orage avait éclaté, le monde entier a dû le sentir… Et Hayden était comme remonter dans le temps.

On dit que le seul moyen de remonter le temps et d'avoir recours à un 'remonteur de temps'. C'était faux. Elle en était la preuve. Après tout, il fallait bien plus qu'un objet magique pour remonter le temps. Et elle, sans cet objet, avec sa seule pensée, elle était remontée 50 ans au par avant. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait rencontrer Tom Jedusor. Il venait d'entrer dans sa troisième année. Et elle, elle venait de finir sa première année.

C'était un incident que Dumbledore lui a formellement interdit de révéler. Personne ne devait savoir ce qui s'était passé, personne ne devait savoir qu'elle avait rencontré le futur Voldemort.

Et alors qu'elle croyait en avoir fini avec lui, que lors de son saut dans le temps, elle l'aurait vu pour la dernière fois, voilà qu'il était revenu, et qu'il se souvenait d'elle, et que peut-être, il voulait la détruire.

Hayden se rassit sur son lit. Elle lui avait dit plein de chose. A ce moment-là, elle ne savait pas que Tom Jedusor était Voldemort. Elle voulait juste trouvé de l'aide et du soutient. Elle s'était retrouvée plus de 50 ans en avant, elle était paniquée, elle lui avait tout raconté ! Comment elle avait perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, pourquoi, où Dumbledore la cachait durant l'année seule chose qu'il ne savait pas c'était qui était les moldus qui s'occupaient d'elle et où étaient-ils cachés. Mais il lui avait apporté de l'aide ! Il parlait si bien, il était si gentil, et… ils étaient même devenu ami.

L'enfant passa les mains sur son visage. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il changer autant ? En seulement deux ans ! Ou peut-être. Peut-être a-t-il toujours été comme ça.

Le cerveau en fusion, Hayden décida de mettre ses pensées de côté. Combien même Tom Jedusor se rappelait d'elle lors de sa cinquième année, quelles étaient les chances pour qu'il se souvienne d'elle plus de 50 après ?

Hayden entra dans sa salle de bain, elle alluma l'eau de sa baignoire et glissa dedans. Elle eut du mal à retirer son jeans à cause du sang sec, mais il y parvint au bout de 10 minutes de tortures, lorsqu'elle se glissa dans le bain, elle sentit ses problèmes s'alléger. C'est comme si tout le stress et la panique était emporté dans les tuyaux avec l'eau. Elle n'avait pas à se soucier de Voldemort pour le moment, il était encore sans pouvoir. Pour les Palmer, il restait encore deux semaines de pur bonheur et le mieux dans tout cela, c'était la joie qu'elle avait de savoir que des gens se souvenaient d'elle.

Toute propre et habillée, Hayden sortit de sa salle de bain, elle se peigna les cheveux, regardant ses yeux dans le miroir. Ses yeux et ses cheveux, c'est ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez elle. Ses cheveux aux allures bouclés mais pas trop et ses yeux verts émeraudes. Elle s'était toujours demander lequel de ses parents lui avaient donnés ses cheveux, et lequel avait les yeux verts.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit de se peigner, elle remonta sa chevelure en une queue de cheval, les sécha d'un coup de baguette et ressortit son livre. Mais cette fois-ci, elle put se concentrer bien plus. Mais à peine avait-elle entamer deux pages qu'elle entendit des personnes montés les marches.

– Si je te dis que c'est par là ! Fit une voix.

– C'est Dumbledore, qui nous la dit, en dit une autre.

– Mais vous vous êtes peut-être trompés de tour !

Hayden fronça les sourcils et prit sa baguette dans ses mains. C'était quelque chose de très bizarre que Dumbledore envoie trois personnes ici.

– Je suis sûre que c'est vide, on sent même le vent venir d'en haut.

C'était un charme très réel que Dumbledore avait lancé.

– C'est de la magie, rétorqua Harry.

Harry ?

Hayden se leva d'un bond ! C'était Harry ! Harry était venu la voir ! Hayden sortit de sa chambre en trombe, faisant tomber son livre sur le sol. Elle descendit les escaliers le cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Elle traversa le sort de Dumbledore et un courant d'air chaud l'accueilli.

Elle descendit encore un peu et tomba nez à nez avec Ron, Hermione et Harry.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les trois en la voyant arrivée, un sourire sur les lèvres.

– Salut ! Dit-elle.

Hermione resta bouche bée.

– Tu vois ? On t'avait dit qu'elle était bien réelle et qu'elle vivait dans le donjon.

La jeune fille regarda Hayden puis Ron, puis Harry.

– J-Je sais pas quoi dire…

Harry éclata de rire puis se tourna vers Hayden.

– Salut, Hayden, comment ça va ?

Hermione secoua sa tête de droite à gauche pour reprendre ses esprits, elle prit une grande inspiration puis tandis la main.

– Bonjour, Hayden Palmer, je suis Hermione Granger, Harry et Ron m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi, dit l'enfant en séparant distinctement chaque syllabe.

Hayden étouffa un rire puis sourit à Hermione.

– Enchanté, Hermione Granger, dit-elle sur le même ton, je suis Hayden Palmer.

Puis elles se serrèrent la main, comme si elles étaient toutes les deux des adultes. Hayden ne pouvait pas savoir que ça allait être la naissance d'une grande amitié, mais elle s'en doutait quand même un peu.

– Alors… Il y a vraiment un sortilège qui nous empêche de voir le haut du donjon ? Finit par demander Hermione.

Hayden hocha de la tête.

– C'est le même principe que les sorts repousse-moldu, mais celui-là est pour les élèves et tout sorcier ne connaissant pas l'existence du haut du donjon.

Ron siffla avec admiration.

– Ça a dû prendre beaucoup de temps à faire, non ?

– Sûrement, dit Harry, mais ce que je voudrais savoir…

Harry échangea un regard avec Hayden.

– C'est pourquoi ?

Et toute la joie de Hayden sembla disparaître pendant un instant. Alors le professeur Dumbledore ne leur avait pas tout dit… Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi elle était là.

L'enfant hésita un instant puis leurs sourit.

– Ça vous dit de monter dans ma chambre, c'est une très longue histoire.

Tous hochèrent de la tête, et Hayden les conduisit jusque là haut.

Lorsque Hermione entra, elle crut entrer au paradis, avec tous les parchemins et les livres que Hayden possédait, il y avait de quoi satisfaire un rat de bibliothèque comme elle. Elle se jeta sur une pile de livre les regarda tous en murmurant 'celui-là est censé être dans la réserve ! Comment as-tu fais pour l'avoir ?'. Hayden et Harry en avaient rit et Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Lorsque Hermione eut emprunter une bonne dizaine de livre à sa nouvelle amie, ils s'assirent tous sur son lit, et Hayden prit place sur sa chaise de bureau.

Elle leurs expliqua tout ce qu'elle avait expliqué aux jumeaux, ce qu'elle était, pourquoi elle était dangereuse, pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas être répartie et surtout, pourquoi elle n'avait aucuns amis. Elle leurs expliqua qu'elle les avait déjà tous rencontrer, et que comme elle devait le faire, elle leurs avait effacé la mémoire, et il ne restait plus rien de son existence.

– Et est-ce que tu peux nous redonner la mémoire qu'on a perdu ?

Hayden se tourna brutalement vers Harry qui avait posé la question. Leurs redonner la mémoire ? Elle n'y avait jamais pensé, elle n'avait jamais osé y penser.

– Je… Je ne peux pas le faire, finit-elle par dire, c'est un sortilège très puissant et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le maîtriser.

Harry hocha de la tête tristement, il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir mais un seul regard échangé permis à Hayden de comprendre que ça l'énervait tout de même un peu. Après tout, c'était comme voler la part de quelqu'un, lui enlever une certaine expérience qu'il a acquit.

Hayden détourna les yeux puis regarda Ron et Hermione, ils ressentaient à peu près la même chose.

– Mais vous pourriez demander à Dumbledore, il pourrait peut-être le faire lui.

Hermione hocha de la tête et finit par sourire.

– Je suis sûre qu'il le pourra ! Mise à part cela, Hayden, savais-tu que les examens vont être **annulés**?!

Hayden explosa de rire. Évidemment qu'ils allaient être annulés après tout ce qui s'était passé ! Harry se joignit à son rire, puis Ron, seule Hermione semblait encore choqué. Mais, elle finit par se joindre au rire.

Les trois amis restèrent longtemps dans la chambre de Hayden, à vrai dire, jusque la nuit noire. Il était près de 22h quand ils décidèrent de revenir à leurs salles communes. Hayden les accompagna, leurs promettant de ne pas effacer leur mémoire. Ron lui demanda s'il avait le droit de parler d'elle à ses parents, elle accepta. Puis tous parlèrent de la fin des vacances, le retour en train.

– Tu rentre chez toi aussi ? Demanda Harry à Hayden.

L'enfant hocha de la tête.

– Malheureusement !

Harry sourit un peu, comprenant la situation dans laquelle elle était, et pourtant, il devina que sa situation à elle était bien plus triste que la sienne.

– On se reverra dans le train alors.

Hayden approuva avec un sourire plus véridique.

– Oui ! J'ai un compartiment spécial à l'avant du train, personne n'y entre parce qu'il est interdit, mais j'imagine que vous pourriez venir !

Tous acceptèrent en se souhaitant bonne nuit. Hayden remonta dans sa chambre. Le cœur mitigé entre la joie de prendre le train, et la peur de rentrer chez les Palmer.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea, et s'endormit d'un sommeil lourd sans rêve, seulement des couleurs.

Le lendemain, elle reprit les cours comme avant, puis le surlendemain, et le jour d'après encore. Deux semaines s'écoulèrent rapidement. Rogue avait de nouveau retrousser ses lèvres en voyant le résultat de la Potion Tue-Loup de Hayden. Elle était parfaitement réussit. Il lui donna malgré tout D pour avoir tâcher la feuille de préparation. Mais Hayden s'en moquait. Elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir un bulletin en réalité ou un dossier d'étude.

Le jour de la sortie des classes, Hayden devait toujours monté en première dans le train, avant que les élèves n'arrivent à leurs tours et ne la voient. Ce qu'elle fit, elle croisa les jambes et sortit un livre en attendant l'arrivé de Harry.

Lui et ses amis arrivèrent bien rapidement, ils s'assirent tous, Genny était avec eux, elle semblait avoir reprit des couleurs ce qui rassura Hayden. C'est pas tous les jours que l'on aspirait son énergie vitale. Tous se passait pour le mieux, Fred et Georges entrèrent eux aussi, Hayden les ignora mais aucun malaise ne fut perçut. Les distractions ne manquèrent pas durant le voyage. Ils firent exploser les derniers pétards du Dr Flibuste et s'entraînèrent à désarmer à coup de baguette magique.

Lorsqu'ils furent presque arrivé, Genny avoua que Percy avait une petite-copine, ce que Fred et Georges accueillirent d'un sourire sournois qui leurs était si particulier. Rien qu'à imaginer ce qu'ils allaient lui faire subir arracha un sourire à Hayden. Fred sembla le remarquer, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sien.

Le Poudlard express ralentit, puis s'arrêta, Harry prit un parchemin et une plume et se tourna vers Ron, Hermione et Hayden.

– Ça s'appelle un numéro de téléphone, dit-il à Ron.

Hermione fit allusion à la fierté qu'aurait pu avoir l'oncle et la tante de Harry. Celui-ci se moqua d'elle ouvertement 'Fiers ? Avait-il dit. Tu es folle ! Ils vont être furieux, au contraire : j'ai eu plein d'occasion de mourir et au lieu d'en profiter, je me suis débrouillé pour survivre…

Lorsqu'ils eurent passé la barrière, tout le monde se dit au revoir, Harry fut le dernier parti avec Hayden. Il lui dit qu'il habitait au 4, privet drive.

– Privet Drive ?! Mais c'est seulement à 20 minutes à pieds de chez moi !

Ils se promirent de se voir pendant les vacances, puis Harry monta dans une voiture qui lui avait à peine donner le temps de ranger ses bagages. Hayden pu voir un homme sans cou et une femme maigre aux allures sévères.

Lorsque Harry fut loin, Hayden abaissa sa main qui disait encore au revoir. Elle la laissa tomber le long de son corps. Puis, son sourire s'effaça. Ses yeux se vidèrent de toute vie. Elle allait bientôt voir les Palmer. Et chez les Palmer, elle préférait ne pas avoir de sentiment, ça lui facilitait la vie.

Hayden prit sa valise et la fit rouler. Elle n'avait plus qu'à marcher jusque chez les Palmer. Ça allait sûrement prendre quatre petites heures, mais si jamais elle marchait lentement, ça pouvait prendre jusque six heures !

…

…

…

Elle allait marcher trèèèèèès lentement.


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut tout le monde ! J'avais décidé de laisser un temps de pause avant de débuter la suite ^^ J'espère que je vous ai pas fait trop attendre et que vous allez aimé ce chapitre ! Aussi, je vais laisser un message à la fin du chapitre, lisez le s'il vous plaît ;) J'attendrais des réponses ! Bref, Enjoyez ! ;)**

 _Hayden se réveilla en sursaut, ses muscles étaient douloureux, brûlant, mais pas à cause des coups qu'elle avait reçu, c'était_ _son pouvoir. Elle le sentait coulé dans chacune de ses veines, elle le sentait brûlé, faire bouillir sa peau. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle n'était plus chez elle, dans le placard à balaie où l'homme l'avait laissé pour morte. Elle était arrivée quelque part, au milieu de la route._

 _L'enfant regarda autour d'elle. Elle voyait flou, la douleur encore trop présente. Sa respiration était saccadée, son pouls était trop rapide. Hayden tenta de se remettre sur pieds, sortir de la route, se mettre sur le trottoir, au moins. Mais elle n'y arriva pas. Chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se lever, ses jambes se dérobaient, son cœur lui faisait mal, et elle sentait sa tête tournée._

 _Alors, elle resta là. Il faisait nuit, il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de voiture qui passerait de toute manière. Hayden se laissa tombé sur le sol froid, s'allongeant sur le dos. La douleur commença à s'estomper. Elle porta sa main à son poignée et tripota son bracelet. Elle essaya d'imaginer son pouvoir s'échapper d'elle pour s'incruster dans les perles de son bijou. Elle ferma les yeux._

 _Hayden sentit la frigidité du sol se disperser dans tout son corps, calmant les brûlures que sa magie causait. Elle pouvait sentir sa température corporelle se stabiliser et son esprit se calmer. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le ciel avait arrêté de tourner, elle voyait clair, seuls des petits points blancs troublaient sa vue. Ses muscles restaient douloureux mais désormais, les bleus infligeaient plus de souffrance que sa magie. Le soleil n'était pas encore visible, mais le ciel était plus clair. Une petite odeur de pain_ _fraîchement cuit lui monta au nez. Hayden ne savait pas qu'il y avait un boulanger pas loin. Elle qui a toujours marché près de 15 minutes pour trouver un boulanger._

 _Doucement, prenant son temps, Hayden se releva, elle passa les mains sur son visage, pour se réveiller et doucement, se mit sur pieds. Elle tangua un peu au début mais réussit rapidement. Puis elle entendit un violent klaxon, la faisant sursauté._

– _Bouge de là !_

 _Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit un voiture passé devant elle, à une allure assez ancienne. Elle se déplaça sur le trottoir, zieutant la voiture, sûrement une de collection, son look était si ancien et pourtant, elle paraissait si neuve._

 _L'homme conduisant la voiture la dévisagea, à sa gauche, il y avait une femme. Ils étaient tous les deux habillés comme dans les années_ _40\. La dame la dévisagea à son tour, elle fouilla dans son sac et sortie une pièce. Puis elle la jeta à Hayden._

– _Sois courageuse mon enfant._

 _Hayden avait retroussé ses lèvres alors que la voiture s'éloignait._

– _Quoi ?_

 _Elle se pencha, ramassa la pièce tombée à terre._

– _C'est une blague j'espère ! Elle m'a vraiment prise pour une SDF ?_

 _Hayden observa la pièce._ _Elle reconnu une pièce de 1 shilling, elle le retourna à nouveau, puis le lâcha soudainement._

– _C'est pas vrai !_

 _Hayden regarda autour d'elle, faisant le tour d'elle-même._

– _Oh, non, non, non, non ! C'est pas vrai !_

 _Elle récupéra la pièce. La retourna à nouveau. C'était une pièce d'un shilling, sans faute. Mais pas une pièce de son époque. A l'arrière, il devait normalement y avoir la reine d'Angleterre, mais là ! Là il s'agissait du roi George VI ! Ces pièces n'étaient plus en valeur depuis 1950 !_

 _Hayden prit une grande inspiration, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était sûrement une erreur de la femme, elle avait sûrement… Reçu ça de sa mère ou quelque chose comme ça. L'enfant secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net._

 _Le vent souffla, mais pour une fois, elle ne était pas la cause, il caressa ses bras nus. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle ne portait qu'un T-Shirt, trop grand pour elle et un jeans, elle comprit mieux pourquoi la femme lui avait jeté cette pièce._

 _Le cœur battant, Hayden se mit à courir, elle ne savait pas si c'était nécessaire, mais elle courait. Elle reconnaissait les quartiers de Londres, mais ils étaient différent de d'habitude, l'atmosphère, le monde, tout était différent !_

 _Hayden fonça sur un garçon vendant les journaux._

– _Passe-moi ça ! cria-t-elle. En lui arrachant le journal des mains._

 _Le garçon s'apprêtait à répliquer mais il s'arrêta soudainement._

– _Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? Tu es couverte d'ecchymose !_ _Tu t'es battue ?_

 _L'enfant fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le garçon, une grimace d'incompréhension sur le visage._

– _Tu connais le mot 'ecchymose', toi ?_

 _Le garçon se redressa, vexé._

– _Évidemment que je le connais !_

 _Hayden pouffa et prit le journal entrer ses mains, elle lit rapidement les gros titres 'La Guerre est déclarée', elle sentit son âme s'évader. Elle remonta les yeux en haut de la page… '27 août 1939'. Son cœur rata un battement._

– _Oh, non, non, non, non, non…_

 _Ses yeux s'embuèrent, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus forte. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Le garçon du journal se pencha vers elle et Hayden chassa ses larmes d'un coup de paupière._

– _Tu te sens pas bien ?_

 _Hayden secoua la tête de droit à gauche._

– _Si, si… Je vais très bien._

 _Elle tendit un rapide sourire au garçon, des tonnes de questions affluaient dans sa tête. Comment était-elle arrivée ?_ _Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ?_

– _Tu as faim ?_

 _Hayden retourna son regard vers le garçon._

– _Je finis dans une demi-heure mon service, tu peux venir manger chez moi._

 _L'enfant retint un rire._

– _Tu invite souvent des petites filles chez toi comme ça ?_

– _Si tu veux pas venir t'es pas obligée !_

– _Je plaisante ! Je plaisante ! Je viens._

 _Le garçon sourit, et alors qu'il se remit au travail, Hayden s'assit sur le rebord du trottoir, attendant qu'il termine. Il ne vendit qu'une dizaine de journaux, mais il avait l'air heureux de l'argent qu'il s'était fait._

 _Lorsqu'il eut fini,_ _Hayden le suivit, il tourna dans plusieurs recoin, mais elle n'avait pas peur. C'était un enfant, elle pouvait le maîtriser, elle n'avait pas sa baguette, mais comme sa magie fonctionnement même sans baguette, elle pourrait se sortir de toute situation. Et ce garçon était un moldu, sans aucune hésitation._

 _Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant au moins 10 minutes, jusqu'à arriver devant une très grande maison_ _aux barrières immenses._

– _T'habite là ?!_

 _Le garçon eut un sourire triste._

– _Regarde plus haut._

 _Hayden obéit, et son sourire s'effaça à son tour._

– _Tu vis dans un orphelinat…_

 _Le garçon entra en premier, suivit de Hayden, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Ni trop quoi dire. C'était une situation assez délicate, on va pas se mentir._

– _Au fait, mon nom c'est Carl._

 _Hayden passa sa main dans ses cheveux mais, elle fut rapidement incapable d'aller très loin, ils étaient affreusement emmêlés.  
– Enchanté Paul, moi c'est… Anya._

 _Carl fronça les sourcils._

– _Pourquoi est-ce que ça sonne comme un mensonge._

– _Parce que s'en est un !_

 _Carl sourit et continua à leader, il l'entraîna jusqu'à la grande salle où une centaine d'enfant prenaient leur petit-déjeuné comme si c'était leur dernier. Hayden suivit Carl jusqu'à une table en particulier, il la présenta à ses amis, Hayden avait rapidement appris leurs prénoms. Allison, Jul_ _ia_ _, Adrew_ _et Sandie._

 _Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, pensant plus à manger qu'autre chose._ _Hayden, elle, ne prit qu'un bout de pain dur, observant les enfants autour d'elles. Il y en avait de tout âge, de tout type, de tout sexe. Il semblerait que ce n'est que dans les situations les plus tristes et les plus défavorables qu'on se rend compte qu'on est tous égaux._

 _Mais une personne attira le regard de Hayden plus que les autres. Un petit garçon, d'environ deux ans de plus qu'elle. Seul, assis à sa table, les autres orphelins semblaient l'éviter, ils semblaient ne pas trop l'aimer. Hayden se tourna vers Carl et le tapa avec le coude._

 _Celui-ci ne releva la tête qu'après avoir engloutit son pain._

– _Quoi ? Tu vois pas que je mange._

 _Hayden haussa un sourcil, comme pour le défier de répéter ça une seconde fois sur le même ton._

– _Désolé… murmura-t-il. Juste, j'ai faim._

– _J'en doute pas. Et le garçon là-bas doit avoir aussi faim que toi, mais il ne mange pas. Pourquoi ?_

 _Carl suivit le regard de Hayden et il vit de qui elle parlait.  
– Oh, lui c'est Tom._

– _Tom ?_

– _Ouais, il n'est pas très apprécié. Tout le monde l'évite. Il est bizarre. Quand tu es avec lui, il se passe toujours des trucs étranges._

 _Hayden quitta le garçon des yeux et regarda Carl._

– _Ah bon ?_

 _Carl semblait assez troubler par le fait qu'elle le regarde soudainement dans les yeux comme ça._

– _O-Oui, dit-il, mais ça s'est arrêté ces derniers temps. Il n'a plus rien fait depuis qu'il a été autorisé à aller à l'école. Il semblerait que le directeur de l'école voulait absolument que Tom soit dans son établissement. Il a envoyé un de ses professeurs ici._

 _Hayden détourna alors ses yeux verts émeraudes de Carl, pour se reposer sur le dénommer Tom. Il avait le regard vide et semblait presque déchiré de l'intérieur._

– _Intéressant._

– _Ouais._

– _Je vais aller lui parler._

– _D'ac- attends quoi ?!_

 _L'enfant regarda Carl avec un sourire narquois sur son visage._

– _Je vais aller lui parler, il a l'air de se sentir seul._

– _Mais tu vas y aller même si je t'ai dis qu'il est bizarre ?!_

 _Hayden aussi un sourcil interrogateur cette fois-ci._

– _Je ne vois pas le mal qu'i être bizarre._

 _Carl ne sembla pas comprendre._

– _Et de toute manière, tu as peur de moi, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _L'enfant ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais rien n'en sorti._

– _N-Non, pas vraiment ! A-Après tout, tu ne m'as rien fait ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'aurais peur d-de toi !_

 _Hayden sourit tout de même et tapota gentiment le crâne du garçon._

– _Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as déjà été assez gentil de ne pas me dénoncer à la police quand je t'ai arraché ce journal des mains._

 _Carl hocha de la tête._

– _Et en plus… tu as bien raison d'avoir peur de moi._

 _Elle se leva, et se dirigea là où Tom restait assis, silencieux. Les places autour de lui étaient libre, alors Hayden s'assit sans demander son reste._

– _Salut ! s'écria-t-elle._

 _Tom ne releva qu'à moitié la tête, et ne répondit pas._

– _C'est mal poli de ne pas répondre à quelqu'un quand il te parle._

 _Cette fois-ci, Tom releva complètement la tête, presque trop rapidement, les yeux écarquillés. Mais il se reprit bientôt._

– _Pourquoi tu me parles ?_

 _Hayden eut un sourire._

– _Parce que je crois qu'on a des choses en commun._

 _Tom haussa un sourcil._

– _Des choses que les moldus n'ont pas._

 _Cette fois-ci, les yeux de Tom s'ouvrirent en grand, il avait l'air choqué, troublé mais d'un côté, il y avait cette petite once de joie qu'elle avait cru décelé. A partir de ce moment-là, Tom sourit._

– _Salut, alors._

Les yeux de Hayden s'ouvrirent lentement, quelqu'un frappait inlassablement à la porte de son placard, la tannant pour qu'elle sorte. Ce qu'elle fit sur le champs. A peine eut-elle passé la tête du placard qu'elle reçut une énorme claque sur le visage.

– Ça fait 3 fois que je t'appelle ! cria la femme qui s'occupait d'elle.

Hayden resta figé un instant, puis secoua la tête de droit à gauche. Il avait vraiment fallu qu'elle la frappe sur la joue que l'homme avait frappé la veille au soir ?

– Le bébé pleure. Va t'occuper de lui !

L'enfant plissa les yeux. Pourquoi c'était à elle de s'occuper de leurs bébés ? Mais elle ne répliqua pas. Elle sortie du placard, la femme, elle sortie de l'appartement, laissant Hayden seule avec les cris du bébé. Elle jeta un coup œil à la montre. Il n'était même pas 6h du matin, quel plaie !

Elle alla le voir, il était dans son parc, pleurant du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Mais quand il vit Hayden, ses pleurs cessèrent, et il la regarda, une sorte de moue sur le visage, il tendit les bras vers elle. La fille poussa un soupir, elle le prit dans ses bras et le sortit de son parc. Puis elle l'analysa, visage, bras, jambes, ventre. Quand elle fut sûre qu'il n'avait reçu aucun châtiment physique, elle tenta de le rendormir. Cet enfant avait désormais 1 ans et demi, et il vivait dans une bien bel misère.

– Alors Peter. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire… ?

Le garçon ne répondit rien, commençant à s'endormir, petit à petit. Il semblait si fatigué, avait-il mangé d'ailleurs. Hayden poussa un soupir. On ne dirait pas.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûr qu'il soit complètement endormi, elle le ramena à son lit. Le déposant, puis, elle ouvrit la bouche commença à chanter la mélodie qui lui restait dans la tête ces derniers jours. Elle ne connaissait toujours pas les parole, mais l'air lui revenait à chaque fois plus fort.

Elle recouvrit l'enfant d'une couverture, c'était l'été, mais il faisait encore froid les matins. Puis, elle se mit au ménage. Elle rangea tout l'appartement miteux dans lequel elle vivait. Elle refusa d'entrer dans la chambre de l'homme qui était sûrement dans un état horrible. En rangeant, elle passa devant un miroir, sa joue gauche était complètement enflé, l'homme lui avait donné un coup de poing hier, et la femme l'avait frappé ce matin aussi. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient couverts de bleus, mais elle pouvait caché ça avec des habits, sur le visage ça allait être beaucoup plus dur. Elle ne voulait pas utiliser sa baguette car elle pourrait avoir à faire à une lecture de la part du Ministre, alors, après avoir rangé, elle alla dans son placard. Sortit de sa malle qui lui servait de table de nuit les ingrédients nécessaire pour créer une fiole sirop guérissant, comme ceux de Madame Pomfresh. Elle le laissa mijoter une heure, puis le bu d'une traite. C'était amer mais ça avait meilleur goût que le sang. Elle sentit sa joue se dégonfler et devenir de moins en moins douloureuse. Lorsqu'elle se regarda à nouveau dans la glace, la marque sur sa joue avait totalement disparu et quelqu'un de ses bleus aussi. Elle n'en avait prit qu'un peu. Après tout, il restait encore un petit plus d'un mois avant le début des cours à Poudlard, et elle avait déjà fini toute une bouteille le mois dernier.

Hayden retourna dans la salle principal, Peter était à nouveau réveiller et réclamer qu'on le porte. La fille leva les yeux au ciel et le sortie de son lit.

– Tu veux venir avec moi travailler ? Demanda-t-elle au petit garçon.

Peter hocha fervement de la tête, un sourire au lèvre. Mais ce sourire disparu lorsque l'homme apparut à l'encadrement de la porte.

– Qu'est-ce que vous fichez tous les deux ?

Il était grand, roux, il était plutôt fin et sans ce regard meurtrier et cette attitude désagréable, il aurait presque pu passer pour un médecin digne de ce nom. Hayden avala difficilement. Elle posa Peter sur le sol et le fit passer derrière elle.

– On va prendre notre petit déjeuner.

L'homme lui jeta un regard noir. Comme si cela le dégoûté qu'elle puisse lui parler à lui. Mais il ne fit rien, n'ajouta rien.

– Sers moi un verre, ordonna-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

Hayden poussa un soupir de soulagement, alors que Peter, lui, se cramponna un peu plus au jeans troué de sa 'soeur'. La fille lui caressa le crâne.

– Il faut que j'aille le servir, tu reste ici le temps qu'il prenne son petit déjeuner, d'accord ?

Peter hocha de la tête, et Hayden sortit de sa chambre, fermant délicatement la porte du garçon. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine, sortit un verre tout propre, des glaçons, puis la bouteille de Wisky. Elle remplit le verre et l'offrit à l'homme, assit sur la table de la cuisine.

Par réflexe, Hayden recula de trois pas vers le mur. L'homme but son verre d'une seule traite. Ne laissant rien au fond, il avala même les glaçons.

– Encore, dit-il.

Hayden hésita un instant. Aujourd'hui, il devait allé travailler, et pour un médecin, être bourré au boulot, c'était pas une bonne idée. Premièrement, il pouvait blesser ses patients, deuxièmement, il pouvait se faire virer. Dans les deux cas, ils étaient mal. Alors, elle se colla au mur et murmura d'une voix presque inaudible.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

– Quoi ?! hurla l'homme.

Hayden regarda l'homme dans les yeux, elle ne ressentait pas la peur, elle ne voulait juste pas effrayer le petit dans sa chambre.

– J'ai dis, fit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe à la Hermione, 'je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée'.  
L'homme réagit au quart de tour, il se leva et jeta son verre vide sur Hayden, celle-ci ne bougea pas, fermant les yeux et le verre explosa juste à côté de son visage. Un bout de celui-ci lui entailla la joue et resta enfoncé dans celle-ci. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux l'homme fonçait sur elle. Il lui donna un coup de pieds dans l'abdomen, lui coupant la respiration. Hayden se plia sur le coup de la douleur et elle l'entendit crier 'ne conteste pas mes ordres !' avant de l'entre filer dehors.

Hayden resta par terre, se tenant le ventre encore 10 bonnes minutes, puis, elle se releva lentement, respirant avec calme. Elle retira le bout de verre resté coincer dans sa joue et essuya le filer de sang, qui réapparut quelque seconde plus tard.

– Ah le bâtard… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Lorsqu'elle fut sur pieds, elle retourna vers la chambre de Peter, lui ouvrit la porte et l'accueilli avec un grand sourire.

– Tu veux prendre un petit déjeuner ?

Le garçon hocha de la tête.

– Aller viens, je vais te préparer quelque chose.

Elle fit rapidement des pumcakes et du lait au chocolat, puis lui servit, tout souriant.

– Hayden… Ça va ?

– Évidemment que ça va.

Le garçon balança ses jambes au sol puis leva les yeux vers Hayden à nouveau.

– Après le travail tu vas allé où ?

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit encore.

– Je vais aller voir un ami.

– Un ami ?

– Oui, je me suis fait des amis à l'école.

– Est-ce que tu vas revenir dormir à la maison ?

Hayden voyait bien que Peter avait peur sans elle, parce que qui sait ce qui lui arriverait si elle n'était pas là ?

– Oui, je viendrais dormir à la maison. Je vais te laisser chez madame Collins le temps d'aller travailler, et après je reviendrai d'accord ?

Peter hocha la tête.

– Dis Hayden.

– Oui ?

– Est-ce qu'il est gentil Harry Potter ?

Hayden sourit à nouveau.

– Oui, il est très gentil.

– Et… Est-ce que moi je suis gentil ?

La jeune fille posa sa main sur la tête de Peter et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

– Tu es incroyablement gentil !

Peter sourit et Hayden se remit à faire la vaisselle, un peu plus heureuse encore.

 **Re coucou ! Alors comment vous avez trouvé se chapitre ? ^^ Donc ! En vrai, c'est pas une question importante pour l'histoire, juste une importante pour moi, je voulais savoir, si Hayden avait été répartie après la mort du Basilic, à la fin de 'Hayden et la chambre des secrets', où est-ce que vous l'auriez mise ? Serpentard ? Griffondor ? Serdaigles ? Ou Poufsouffle ? Je vous cache pas que ma maison préférée est Serdaigles, mais j'aurais aimé savoir ce que les gens auraient pensé ! Je rappelle rapidement les bien fait de chaque maison (et ses méfaits) et si vous pouvez envoyez moi un message ou une reviw:D Ça me ferait super plaisir !**

 **Serpentard : Ruse, ambition, qualité de dirigeant, instinct de préservation, ambition, intelligence, pouvoir.**

 **Griffondor : Courage, bravoure, audace, chevalerie, hardiesse, force (et un peu arrogant parfois).**

 **Poufsouffle : dévoué, travail acharné, patience, loyauté, fair-play, gentillesse, tolérance, égalitaire (juste et droit).**

 **Serdaigles : Intelligence, créativité, originalité, excentricité, individualité, curiosité et érudition.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut tout le monde ! Alors voici le chapitre de cette semaine, j'aimerai quand même vous dire qu'on approche énormément de ma période d'examen et je passe un concours :/ donc à partir de la semaine prochaine je ne posterai sûrement pas beaucoup de chose, ou très rarement x( Et croyez moi ça me rends aussi triste que vous, si ce n'est plus. Mais à partir du 9 décembre je serais complètement libre, mes examens seront passés et je posterai beaucoup ! (ou j'essaierai) En tout cas laisser un max de reviews ça me met toujours de bonne humeur quand j'en reçois ! ^^. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. J'vous aime**

 **Enjoyez**

 _ **LISEZ CE QU'IL Y A EN DESSOUS C'EST IMPORTANT**_

A peine eut-elle finit de débarrasser la dernière table servie que Hayden fila se changer. Elle prit Peter dans ses bras et ferma le café derrière elle. La propriétaire de celui-ci lui faisait entièrement confiance (Dieu seul sait pourquoi), alors, Hayden ferma la porte à clef et fila dans son quartier, le garçon s'était endormi pendant son service, elle devait alors le porté jusqu'à arriver chez madame Collins. Ce qui était à près de 10 minutes du café. Si Peter n'était pas venir avec elle, elle n'aurait mit que ce temps pour aller chez Harry, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Peter seul à la maison. Surtout si l'homme venait à revenir.

Une fois arrivée chez madame Collins, Hayden plaça le petit garçon sur le sofa. Puis elle le secoua lentement pour le réveiller. Peter ouvrit les yeux, encore à moitié endormi.

– Salut, petit prince, chuchota Hayden, tu es fatigué ?

Le garçon hocha légèrement de la tête, ses yeux se fermant un peu plus. Hayden lui caressa les cheveux doucement et les dégagea de son front.

– On est chez Madame Collins, continua l'enfant, je m'en vais chez mon ami d'accord ? Tu vas rester chez elle toute la journée, je reviens te chercher à 19h d'accord ?

Peter hocha à nouveau de la tête, puis ses yeux se fermèrent encore un peu. Il tendit une main ouverte que Hayden n'attendit pas de prendre. Puis elle continua à lui caresser le crâne jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment complètement et que sa respiration se fit plus lourde. Avant de s'endormir, Peter resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour de la main de Hayden, puis elle s'allégea.

Doucement, l'enfant retira sa main puis se tourna vers madame Collins.

– Je viendrais le chercher à 19h, répéta-t-elle. Je ferai le ménage, comme entendu et je m'occuperai de votre chat cette nuit.

Madame Collins eut un tendre sourire en hochant de la tête. C'était la seule personne respectable dans ce quartier. Hayden se demandait même pourquoi était-elle ici. Elle ne faisait jamais de mal, elle était calme et douce. La personne la plus gentille ici. Son appartement devait être aussi le seul à ne pas tomber en ruine, et pourtant, personne n'avait essayé de la menacer pour le récupérer. Hayden avait entendu dire que c'était parce que les enfants de madame Collins pouvait être très dangereux. L'un d'entre avait beaucoup de pouvoir et était en capacité de tous les mettre en prison pour le reste de leurs vies et l'autre était dangereux dans le sens du quartier, ce qui veut dire qu'il était probablement un célèbre dealer de drogue ou encore le chef d'un gang quelconque.

– Je pense qu'il va être un garçon formidable si tu reste à ses côtés, dit soudainement la femme.

Hayden leva les yeux vers elle. Son regard de braise pétillait d'une étrange lumière. Mais la jeune fille se contenta de sourire.

– Je l'espère.

Madame Collins lui rendit son sourire, puis Hayden se dirigea vers la sortie.

– Hum… S'il a un problème…

– J'essaierai de le régler sans en parler à ses parents, finit-elle. Ne t'en fait pas Hayden. Pour une fois que tu peux t'amuser, essaie de le faire à tête reposer.

Le sourire de Hayden s'élargit encore puis elle sortit en courant. Le cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Elle avait reçu sa paie aujourd'hui. Une partie servait à payer les services de madame Collins pour qu'elle s'occupe de Peter le reste de l'année scolaire quand Hayden n'était pas là, mais ce mois-ci, elle avait enchaîné 3 boulots en même temps, au lieu de 2, tout ça pour pouvoir offrir un cadeau à ses nouveaux amis, et en parlant d'amis, aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Harry. Hagrid lui avait envoyé une lettre pour la prévenir (suivit d'un livre très étrange qui aimait bien manger tout et n'importe quoi), il semblait heureux pour elle. Ron, lui, lui avait écrit sur sa viré en Egypte et ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il avait appeler la famille de Harry et que Percy avait été nommé préfet-en-chef. Sa tête devait être énorme maintenant ! Hermione, elle, lui avait écrit sur son voyage en France. Ça semblait lui plaire énormément, elle était très excitée de la magie qu'il y avait là-bas. Hayden avait aussi reçu en même temps une lettre de Poudlard la prévenant que cette année, il allait y avoir des sorties au Pré-au-lard, mais que évidemment -Et au 'plus grand regret' du Professeur McGonnagall pour cité ses mots- elle ne pouvait pas s'y rendre qu'elle ait un tuteur légal ou non.

Hayden courut jusqu'au magasin de photo qu'elle avait vu 2 semaines plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait pas gaspiller toute sa fortune pour des cadeaux, mais elle savait que Harry ne favorisait pas l'argent et pensait surtout à la valeur sentimental. Hayden entra alors dans celui-ci et en ressorti avec un cadre photo. Il était en métal de couleur argenté, sur la rambarde du dessus il y avait été graver ' _Together_ ' et plus en dessous ' _Forever_ '. Hayden savait que Harry voulait voir ses parents et que même sans les connaître il les aimait tendrement et eux aussi l'aimait. Et elle savait que si Harry mettait une photo de ses parents là-dedans, ça pourrait peut-être le rassurer, de savoir que quelque part, ils étaient toujours avec lui.

Après avoir demander au vendeur d'enrouler le cadeau dans du papier, elle s'en alla vers d'autres magasins, elle avait déjà acheté à Hermione un livre de Rune et une bougie aux arômes de rose. Elle savait que Hermione aimait beaucoup la rose, elle était sûre qu'il allait lui plaire. Pour Ron, elle lui avait acheté quelque chose de bien moldu, une voiture télécommander électrique et un ballon de foot. Pour Genny, elle n'avait acheté qu'un collier doré avec une pierre rouge au bout, qui irait parfaitement avec ses cheveux roux. Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, Hayden avait acheté deux bracelets et deux neufs papillons pour les jumeaux. Elle était sortie du magasin, observant les objets qu'elle avait prit avec surprise. De toute manière, elle n'allait pas leurs donné.

Après 20 bonnes minutes de marches, Hayden arriva devant chez Harry, elle était extrêmement nerveuse. Elle remit sa queue de cheval en place et lissa sa jupe noire, instinctivement, elle passa sa main sur son bracelet avant de frappé à la porte. Un pas lourd se fit entendre de l'intérieur, Hayden prit une grande inspiration, et sourit au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, laissant paraître un homme imposant, au visage violacée, à la moustache épaisse et au coup presque inexistant.

L'homme la regarda en haussant le sourcil. Hayden se contenta de sourire un peu plus, s'empêchant d'exploser de rire sous la nervosité.

– Bonjour, euh… je suis là pour…

– Qui est-ce Vernon ?! s'écria une voix très aiguë et hystérique.

L'homme dénommer Vernon se tourna et répondit :

– C'est une enfant ! Je pense que c'est pour Dudley.

Hayden fronça les sourcils. Dudley ? Oh non !

– Fait la entrée !

Vernon se déplaça de la porte en tendant à son tour un sourire.

– Entre mon enfant, entre !

– Euh… C'est très gentil à vous mais je ne-.

– Quel très belle enfant ! s'exclama la voix de la femme.

Hayden perdue tout son sourire devant le mal-entendu qui se formait. Seigneur, qu'elle détestait les malentendus !

– Tu dois être la petite-amie de Dudley !

L'enfant sembla perdre tout courage, elle laissa c'est épaule s'affaisser.

– La copine de.. hein ?

Elle leva la main brusquement pour stopper tout le malentendu.

– Non, non, je ne connais pas de Dudley. Je suis venue voir Harry, dit-elle.

Le sourire des deux personnes (qui se ressemblait étrangement) s'effaça instantanément et une once de panique passa sur le regard de Vernon. C'est à ce moment-là que Harry apparut derrière la porte. Vernon le dévisagea pour revenir à Hayden.

– Ne me dit pas que tu es une fille de son école ! s'exclama-t-il.

Hayden recula d'un pas devant le changement de comportement soudain de cet homme, avant que la fureur ne remplace la surprise.

– De son école ? Enfin, Vernon, St Brutus n'est-elle pas une école pour garçon seulement.

Vernon se tourna subitement vers la femme -qui était sûrement sa sœur- et pâlit brusquement. Hayden jeta un regard à Harry qui fit une légère grimace. Puis Hayden n'eut pas besoin de plus pour savoir la situation en général.

– De son école ? Répéta Hayden dans un faux sourire commercial. Pas du tout ! On s'est rencontré à la gare, l'an dernier. On a parlé pendant un petit moment et on est devenu amis, et étant donné qu'il habite à quelque pâté de maison de chez moi, on s'est dit qu'on pouvait se voir durant les vacances, au moins une fois.

Vernon se tourna vers elle, il sembla se calmer un moment et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Puis le sourire revint subitement sur le visage de la sœur de Vernon.

– Tu vois Marge tout va bien !

La dénommée Marge s'approcha légèrement de Hayden, puis sourit.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viendrais voir cet enfant-là, dit-elle. Il n'a rien de spécial ! Je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouve.

Le sourire de Hayden commença à se briser. Diable, ce qu'elle détestait les gens comme elle.

– On est amis, j'imagine que c'est déjà quelque chose d'assez spécial.

Marge s'éloigna puis se tourna vers Harry.

– Prends Dudley avec toi et allez vous amuser tous les trois.

Vernon se tourna avec Marge et le regard de Hayden s'emplit de panique quand elle se tourna vers Harry. Celui-ci semblait avoir un sentiment divergent entre éclater de rire et paniquer avec elle.

Puis Dudley apparut, au coin de la porte. Il était très blond avec des yeux bleus, mais en dehors de ça, ce qui surprenait Hayden c'était son poids. Il n'était pas 'gros' ou 'obèse', non, lui il était **énorme**. Hayden se demandait presque s'il n'était pas plus large que grand. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put sourire, le visage déformer par la stupeur. C'est alors qu'apparut une femme très mince, elle aussi était blonde et elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

– N'est-il pas magnifique mon Dudlinouchet chéri ?

Dudley tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte de sa mère et derrière, Harry tentait de ne pas exploser de rire devant la réaction de Hayden.

– N'est-ce pas ? Répéta la femme avec un ton plus menaçant cette fois-ci.

Hayden secoua brusquement la tête de droite à gauche pour retrouver son sang froid et tendit un magnifique sourire.

– Tellement que j'en perds mes mots, finit-elle par dire.

La femme sembla satisfaite de cette réponse et disparut dans le salon. Harry tentait toujours de se retenir de rire, mais lorsque Hayden se tourna vers lui et que leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry explosa de rire, il tenta de le camoufler en mettant sa main devant sa bouche et en se dépêchant de sortir de la maison, mais Dudley l'avait déjà entendu et se tournait vers lui d'un air menaçant. Pourtant Harry ne s'arrêta pas de rire pour autant et rapidement, un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Hayden qui se transforma en un rire énorme.

Dudley se tourna vers elle à son tour, mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas l'air menaçant du tout. Comme si il était happé par ce rire. Harry sembla remarquer ce changement d'habitude et ria encore plus fort. Dudley avait eu le coup de foudre pour Hayden.

Ils se mirent à marcher, Harry devant toujours essayant de calmer ses rires, Hayden le suivait de près et juste derrière elle, Dudley, qui semblait presque la coller. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un parc, et Hayden se dépêcha de s'asseoir sur une balançoire pour ne plus sentir la peau de Dudley qui semblait vouloir flirter avec elle, et elle insista Harry d'un regard pour qu'il s'assoit sur la balançoire à côté d'elle. Celui-ci retint un rire à nouveau puis s'assit à ses côtés. Dudley lui jeta un regard noir mais ne fit rien, il ne semblait pas vouloir s'attirer la haine de Hayden. Alors il s'assit sur le sable, mais au lieu de s'asseoir délicatement, ce fut tout le parc qui trembla sous son poids.

Hayden se tourna subitement vers Harry, en faisant les gros yeux.

– Je peux rien y faire, murmura celui-ci.

– Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ? Coupa Dudley.

Hayden se tourna vers lui et tendit un sourire.

– Rien de spécial, Dudley, seulement une discute entre amis.

Dudley hocha de la tête, il semblait intimider par la présence de Hayden qui se tourna vers Harry.

– Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes aujourd'hui, dit celui-ci.

Hayden eut un sourire.

– Je ne ratrais ça pour rien au monde, dit-elle.

Elle prit son sac dans les mains et en sortit le cadeau.

– Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'espère que ça te plaira.

Hayden vit les yeux de Harry s'illuminer d'une étrange lumière. Mélange de joie et d'émotions. Il regarda Hayden, les yeux pleins d'espoir et de reconnaissance.

– Merci… Enormément.

Hayden lui rendit son sourire. Une chaleur sembla se diffuser de son cœur jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. C'était la première fois qu'elle offrait quelque chose à un ami et c'était une sensation tellement étrange et agréable. Faire plaisir aux autres…

– Moi j'ai eu 47 cadeaux d'anniversaire cette année, dit subitement Dudley.

Hayden se tourna vers lui, tout sourire avait disparut de son visage. Elle avait bien entendu ? 47 ? Mais quel genre d'humain pouvait offrir ça ?

– J'en suis heureuse pour toi, Dudley, dit-elle, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Dudley sembla remarquer la brusquerie soudaine de Hayden et baissa les yeux, sous le choc.

– Alors, dit-elle en l'ignorant, comment se passe tes vacances ?

– Plutôt bien, répondit Harry, je me prépare pour la rentrée.

Hayden eut un sourire.

– Déjà ?

Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais seulement avec ça, les discussions s'enchaînèrent, presque sans pause. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à dire, même ça ne faisait qu'un mois qu'ils s'étaient vu, c'était comme si ils avaient encore tant de chose à se dire. Des choses inutiles, qu'ils oublieront probablement, mais ça n'arrêtait pas, de temps à autres, Dudley tentait de s'insinuer dans la conversation, mais il était rapidement à court d'idée, et les deux amis continuaient alors sans lui.

Ils rièrent, jouèrent et racontèrent toutes sortes d'histoire. Hayden avait dit qu'elle lui avait déjà acheté son cadeau de Noël. Puis arriva 15h, l'heure où Dudley commençait sérieusement à avoir faim, alors il rentra. Hayden et Harry purent enfin parler sans retenu de Poudlard, de Ron, Hermione ou encore de Hagrid. Ils parlèrent encore jusqu'à ce qu'il fut 18h30. L'heure où Hayden devait s'en aller.

Elle raccompagna Harry jusqu'à chez lui, elle le prévint qu'elle ne pourrait probablement pas venir une autre fois dans la semaine, ils se dirent au revoir.

– Tu ne reste pas pour dîner ?! s'exclama la tante Marge.

Harry l'avait tellement de fois appeler comme ça que même Hayden s'était fait à l'idée de l'appeler ainsi.

– C'est très gentil à vous, dit doucement Hayden, mais il faut que je récupère mon… frère de chez la nounou. Et mon…

Hayden avala difficilement.

– Mon père, reprit-elle, va bientôt rentrer à la maison.

Elle finit avec un sourire forcé, le mot 'père' pour désigner l'homme qui s'occupait d'elle lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Comme quand on allait chez le dentiste qu'il nous faisait une piqûre anesthésiante. C'était le même goût amer et acide qui lui restaient en travers de la gorge.

– Quel travail à ton père ?

Hayden sentit un dégoût profond lui monter de l'estomac.

– Il est médecin.

Le visage de Marge s'illumina. 'Médecin...' murmura-t-elle. Puis sur ses mots, elle dit au revoir à Hayden. L'enfant jeta un regard à Harry qui haussa des épaules, puis Hayden reprit le chemin inverse. Mais à peine eut-elle fait deux pas que la porte s'ouvrit en grand et une forme massive sortit de celle-ci.

– Dudley ? s'étonna Hayden.

– Euh… Je voulais juste… Au revoir ! Dit-il.

Hayden lui sourit.

– Au revoir.

Sur ces mots, elle continua son chemin, sentant le regard insistant du garçon sur son dos, mais refusant de se retourner. Elle pouvait presque entendre les rire étouffés de Harry. Mais c'est alors qu'une autre pair de yeux semblait s'ajouter. Hayden s'arrêta un instant, faisant mine de fouiller dans son sac alors qu'elle avait sa baguette bien serrée entre ses doigts. Elle entendit Dudley fermé délicatement la porte derrière lui, mais la pair de yeux ne cessait pas de la fixer. Elle ne venait pas de la maison des Dursley.

Hayden regarda à droite et à gauche. Elle tint fermement sa baguette entre ses mains. Des bruits de pas léger se firent entendre, un soufflement roque, une odeur de chien mouillé et la sensation d'être observer toujours là.

L'enfant prit une grande inspiration, elle entendit les pas s'approcher d'elle, doucement, et lorsqu'ils furent assez proche, elle sortit sa baguette de son sac et se retourna brusquement, pointant sa baguette droit devant elle. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Un chien. Enorme. Noir. Aux yeux brillants. Il n'était qu'à quelque pas devant elle, mais il ne fit rien, doucement il s'assit, haletant, la fixant intensément.

Mais Hayden ne baissa pas sa baguette pour autant. Elle fronça les sourcils, et s'approcha d'un pas.

– Tu m'as l'air d'avoir vécu bien des choses, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle voyait bien que ce n'était qu'un chien, il était certes gros, mais il ne faisait aucun mouvement pour l'attaquer, non, il ne faisait rien du tout. Il était assit, là, inoffensif. Pourtant Hayden n'arrivait pas à baisser sa baguette. Ce chien dégageait quelque chose de mystérieux, quelque chose, de vengeur.

Hayden s'approcha encore d'un pas, et voyant que l'animal ne faisait toujours rien, elle baissa sa baguette, mais la gardant toujours dans sa main. Elle s'accroupit pour le regarder avec plus d'attention.

– Tu me fais un peu penser au rat de Ronald.

Sur ces mots, le chien émit un aboiement, mais il ne fit rien d'autre.

– Tu n'es pas qu'un simple chien, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois-ci, l'animal ne fit rien, balayant toute sorte de soupçon de Hayden. Puis celle-ci fouilla dans son sac et en sortit des biscuit, elle les posa devant le chien.

– J'espère que ça te suffira, dit-elle.

Puis, elle s'en alla. Tournant le dos à l'animal. Il aurait pu lui sauter dessus, la faire tombé et lui lacérer la gorge, mais il n'en fit rien. A la place, il émit un autre aboiement de remerciement puis s'éclipsa dans les buissons.

Hayden arriva pile à l'heure chez madame Collins. Elle rangea tout l'appartement en seulement 2h, puis, elle prit Peter et ils rentrèrent tous les deux à la maison. Plus qu'un mois avant la rentrée des classes. Hayden ne pouvait plus attendre.

 **Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je suis contente de tous vos votes et je tenais à vous remercier ! Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait s'il vous plaît envoyer moi un message ou laisser une review pour savoir où Hayden serait le mieux placer pour vous : Griffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard ou Poufsouffle ? Si vous avez changer d'avis merci de m'envoyer un message (ou une review) avec votre ancien vote et le nouveau ^^ Pour ceux qui aurait oublié les caractères nécessaire pour entrer dans chaque maison vous pouvez voir dans le chapitre précédent, je les ai rappelé :D**

 **Pour le moment on a :**

 **Griffondor : 1**

 **Serdaigles : 1**

 **Serpentard : 1**

 **Poufsouffle : 2**

 **Je ne compte pas mon vote :) mais je compte sur le votre ;). Bref, laissez un max de review, je vous aime putain.**

 **(Oui, en vrai c'était pas si important que ça, mais je suis super curieuse de savoir où vous la mettrez la petite Hayden)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, hello les amis ! Voilà un chapitre que je poste, je fais de mon mieux pour suivre mon rythme habituel ! Ne m'en voulez pas ^^ Bref, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Enjoyez.**

Hayden n'avait pas pu rendre visite à Harry pendant toute la fin de la semaine, mais elle s'était tout de même bien amusée. Il lui avait envoyé une lettre pour la remercier de son cadeau et pour lui dire qu'il avait adoré. Ça avait énormément fait plaisir à Hayden. Même l'homme n'avait pas réussi à lui faire baisser le moral.

Mais ce ne fut pas très long. Hayden savait que Harry avait des problèmes avec sa famille, et elle voulait essayer de le soutenir un minimum, d'autan plus que l'arriver de sa tante Marge ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Hayden avait appris que si Harry se tenait tranquille pendant le séjour de sa tante, sa famille lui signera le papier pour qu'il aille au Pré-au-Lard. Mais il fallait penser que Marge tentait de le pousser à bout. Alors, elle pensait allé lui rendre visite le jour du départ de sa tante, histoire qu'il ne craque pas le dernier jour.

Hayden prit son sac, et ferma à nouveau le café. Ces derniers temps, elle se chargeait beaucoup de la fermeture. Elle prit Peter qui s'était endormi dans un des canapés de la salle, encore une fois, puis se dirigea chez Mrs Collins qui l'accueillit d'un sourire. Elle réveilla Peter un instant, pour qu'il sache où il est et qu'il ne panique pas s'il ne la trouvait pas. C'était presque une journée comme les autres.

Hayden se tourna vers madame Collins, un sourire sur les lèvres. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, elle, ne répondit pas à son sourire.

– Hayden… fit-elle d'un triste son, peut-être voudrais-tu passer chez toi un instant, pour récupérer quelque chose.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils.

– Euh… Je n'ai rien oublié Mrs Collins, je vous assure. Je rentrerais chez moi après avoir fait le ménage.

D'autant plus que la veille, l'homme était de garde donc il était sûrement déjà à la maison, par conséquent, soit il était saoul, soit il était sur le point de l'être. Alors, elle ne voulait pas rentrer pour l'instant.

– Dans ces cas-là… Peut-être voudrais-tu passer la nuit ici, avec Peter, et… rentrer chez vous demain matin, ou même après-demain.

Les sourcils de Hayden se froncèrent encore plus.

– Mrs Collins, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?

Mais la femme ne fit que pousser un soupir.

– Je voulais juste un peu de compagnie, j'ai du mal à me séparer de Peter, le soir. Et d'autant plus, il fait très tard quand tu rentres Hayden, c'est très dangereux de repartir seule.

Hayden se détendit puis souffla un peu dans un sourire.

– Enfin, Mrs Collins, j'habite littéralement dans l'immeuble d'à côté. Mais si vous le souhaitez -et si lui aussi veut bien-, Peter pourra rester cette nuit ! Je viendrais le chercher demain matin, en partant au travail. Je pense que ça lui fera du bien.  
La femme sourit légèrement, un peu plus rassurer de Dieu-sait-quoi, puis fit un au revoir de la main à Hayden.

– Fais attention à toi, trésor.

Hayden répondit par un clin d'oeil et fila vers Privet Drive. Elle courut du plus vite qu'elle put et arriva en seulement quinze minutes devant chez Harry. Elle passa en revu sa tenue. Hayden n'avait dans une valise (non, elle n'avait pas de commode, ni d'armoire) que deux pulls, deux T-Shirt à manche longue, deux jeans et une robe. Elle mettait ces quelques habits en boucle. Elle avait aussi, une pair de sandale, de bottine et de botte. Le stricte nécessaire. Aujourd'hui, elle s'était vêtue d'un T-Shirt bleu et d'un jeans noir. Le plus simple possible.

Elle entra dans le jardin et frappa trois fois de suite à la porte. Elle entendit alors le pas léger de Pétunia qui ouvrit avec un grand sourire.

– Oh ! Hayden ! Quelle agréable surprise !

– Bonjour Mrs Dursley, je suis venue voir Harry, est-ce qu'il est là ?

A peine Hayden eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle entendit de l'autre côté de la pièce.

– Qui est-ce Pétunia ?!

C'était la voix stridente et criarde de Marge Dursley.

– C'est la petite-amie de Dudley.

Hayden tourna vivement le visage vers Pétunia les yeux ronds.

– Quoi ?! La petite-amie de qui ?

– Oh ! La petite Hayden est là ! Fais la entrer !

Pétunia se tourna vers Hayden, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et se dégagea de la porte pour que Hayden puisse entrer.

– Non, vraiment, je n'ai pas le temps. Je voulais seulement voir Harry et…

– Ne perds pas de temps avec cet idiot, entre, Dudley t'attend.

Hayden sentit la frustration lui monter à la gorge mais la ravala.

– Je suis désolée, mais il faut que…

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Marge apparut devant elle et la tira par le bras.

– Aller, viens, viens, Harry est ici de toute manière.

Elle entra dans le salon, un salon complètement différent du sien. Il était beau, spacieux, bien orné, et si bien entretenu… presque trop bien entretenu.

– Ah ! La voilà ! s'écria Mr Dursley.

Hayden tourna son regard vers lui, ne comprenant toujours pas comment elle était arrivée là. Puis, fit un faible sourire. Lorsque Marge lâcha enfin le bras de Hayden, celle-ci remarqua une marque bleue autour de son poignée. Elle avait une sacrée poigne cette dame-là.

– Donc, tu es venue voir Dudley ? fit Mr Dursley.

Marge s'était assit sur le fauteuil à côté de son frère et Pétunia avait prit place sur le sofa, avec Dudley, qui prenait plus du trois-quart de l'endroit. Harry, lui, était assit sur une chaise de cuisine, inconfortable, comme un enfant puni.

Hayden lança un regard paniqué vers lui, mais celui-ci ne fit que se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Quel genre de situation était-ce ?

– Tu es venu voir Dudley, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers Vernon, une fois de plus, les sourcils froncés.

– Que- Non ! Je suis venue voir Harry.

Mais sa réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire les membres présents.

– J-Je veux dire… Je ne connais pas assez bien Dudley, pour venir le voir… lui.

Hayden lança un regard vers celui-ci qui rougit jusqu'aux os. Oh, non, c'est pas vrai. Il n'est pas tombé amoureux d'elle tout de même !

– Je comprends, dit Pétunia dans un sourire, je pense qu'il te faut du temps pour connaître Dudley.

– Oui, approuva Hayden, mais j'aimerai tout de même ne pas négligé mes autres amis, en l'occurrence, Harry.

Marge hocha de la tête, sans joie.

– Tu te rendras bientôt compte que ce garçon n'est rien du tout. Tu seras vite déçu ma petite.

Hayden sentit une rage lui monter à la gorge une fois de plus, mais pourtant, elle tendit un charmant sourire.

– Non, Mrs Dursley, j'en doute.

Sur ces mots, Hayden jeta un regard à Harry qui se leva aussitôt.

– On ferait bien de monter dans la chambre, pour jouer un peu.

Et avant que aucun membre de la famille ne contredise, Hayden eut un sourire.

– Je pense que c'est une bonne idée aussi.

Harry passa le premier, et fila à l'étage, suivit de près par Hayden. Cette fois-ci, Dudley ne les joignit pas, trop tenté par les cupcakes qui l'attendait. Et ce ne fut ni Hayden, ni Harry qui s'en plaignirent.

– Je pense vraiment que Dudley a un faible pour toi, dit Harry en retenant un rire.

– Arrête d'en parler, s'empressa-t-elle de dire, je trouve ça super malsain.

Harry explosa de rire puis s'assit sur la chaise du bureau, Hayden, elle, prit place sur son lit. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua la cage vide de Hedwidg. D'un doigt, elle la montra et Harry poussa un triste soupir.

– Je sais, je ne sais pas où elle est pour l'instant mais il a fallut que je la laisse partir. Tante Marge n'aurait vraiment pas supporter ça.

Hayden fit une grimace.

– Elle a l'air un peu forceuse comme tante, non ?

Harry poussa un soupir.

– Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point ! Elle fait tout pour me pousser à bout. Si tu n'étais pas venu, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé.

Hayden eut un petit rire.

– Elle s'en va quand ?

– Ce soir, après le dîner je pense.

– Ça va ! Je peux rester avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'elle serve le repas, si tu veux.

Harry hocha la tête, reconnaissant.

– Tu sais que Ron et Hermione vont au Chemin de Travers une semaine avant le début des cours, tu y vas ?

Hayden secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

– Non, je n'ai pas encore le droit de me trouver dans des endroits où il y a trop de foule, et, d'après les dires, l'allée de Travers est très peuplé.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

– Le Chemin.

– Pardon ?

– C'est 'Le Chemin de Travers', pas 'L'allée de Travers'.

Hayden leva les yeux vers le ciel.

– Tu m'as comprise !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle à nouveau, et elle remarqua le cadre, avec… Comme elle l'avait deviné, la photo des parents de Harry. Une femme aux cheveux châtains clairs, presque roux, et aux yeux verts émeraudes et à côtés, un homme qui ressemblait énormément à Harry, il avait aussi des lunettes et avait des cheveux noirs, indisciplinés.

– Ouais… Merci, encore pour le cadeau d'anniversaire.

Hayden sourit sans détacher ses yeux de la photo. Ces parents auraient pu être les siens, ils pouvaient lui ressemblait, après tout, elle aussi avait les yeux verts et les cheveux noirs. Mais non. Ces personnes lui étaient inconnus. Et sa mère, à elle, avait essayé de la tuer. A coup de couteau, quelque chose qui lui avait valut cette cicatrice sur le torse.

– D'ailleurs, quand est-ce qu'il est ton anniversaire ?

La jeune fille fixa la photo encore un peu, puis se tourna vers Harry.

– Officiellement, c'est le 31 décembre, dit-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

– Officiellement ?

– Oui, répondit-elle, on ne connaît pas ma date de naissance. Et vu que l'on m'a trouvé en octobre, que j'avais un peu plus d'un an, ils ont décidé de me mettre le 31 décembre.

– C'est original.

– On peut dire ça comme ça.

Harry se balança sur sa chaise, une question lui trottait dans la tête, et il n'avait pas osé demandé, mais ce jour-là, il se lança.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas officiellement une élève de Poudlard ?

Hayden plissa les yeux, surprise de la soudaine question. Puis, elle eut un petit sourire.

– Je ne suis même pas dans le registre du Ministère de la magie, finit-elle par dire. Je ne suis, dans aucun papier officiel, une sorcière.

Harry fronça les sourcils encore plus.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Seul le professeur Dumbledore, le Ministre de la Magie et quelque professeur connaissent mon existence -et maintenant vous-. Il pense que si ça revient aux oreilles de certaines personnes, ils essaieront de s'octroyer mon pouvoir, qu'ils essaieront de m'utiliser pour arriver à leurs fins.

– Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu es un Influxus, etc, mais tu n'es pas dangereuse, tu ne feras pas quelque chose sans le vouloir.

Hayden tourna son regard vers la fenêtre.  
– Ça, je ne le sais pas Harry. Ma magie est destructive, explosive, je pourrais décimer tout un pays si j'apprenais à le faire. Qui ne voudrait pas utiliser un tel pouvoir ?

Harry hésita.

– Toi ?

Hayden regarda le soleil au loin, puis, eu un léger sourire.

– Moi.

Lorsqu'ils changèrent de sujet, Hayden se décida enfin à regarder Harry dans les yeux. Il lui montra son nécessaire à ballai que Hermione lui avait offert, c'était, disait-il la seule chose qui arrivait à le calmer, pour qu'il ne perde pas le contrôle, mais à cause de ça, la tante Marge semblait l'avoir prit pour une sorte d'attardé.

Au bout de deux heures, ce fut Dudley qui les rejoint. Il essaya d'impressionner Hayden, en tournant Harry au ridicule, mais celle-ci n'en fit que plus agacé. Après quelques tentatives désespérés, il s'assit par terre, et ne dit plus rien.

Enfin, la tante Petunia les appela à dîner et Hayden leva le poing vers Harry pour lui souhaiter bon courage. Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsque deux fermes mains lui empoignèrent les épaules au pan de la porte.

– Où compte-tu allé comme ça ma jolie ? Dit la tante Marge.

Une forme de panique passa dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

– Tu compte bien me voir partir, dit-elle.

Hayden lui fit face avec les yeux ronds.

– Désolée, mais, il faut que j'aille récupéré mon petit frère chez sa nounou. Il va se sentir seul, sinon, et… La nounou va se demander ce qu'il se passe.

Marge fronça les sourcils.

– Tu peux l'appeler la nounou, pour lui dire que tout va bien, et ton père -Hayden grimaça à ce mot- est bien médecin, il a sûrement les moyens de payer les heures supplémentaires à ta nounou.

– Non, mais…

Mais elle ne put dire autre chose, Marge lui fit retirer ses chaussures et lui montra le téléphone fixe. Harry l'attendait devant celui-ci.

– On dirait que tu es coincé avec moi jusqu'à la fin de ce dîner.

– Tais-toi, cracha-t-elle en composant le numéro.

Mrs Collins répondit, on pouvait entendre les rires de Peter derrière.

– Hum… Mrs Collins, c'est Hayden.

– Oh ! Hayden ! s'écria la femme d'un ton enjoué. Comment vas-tu ? Et diable ! Vous avez un téléphone à la maison ?

Hayden se massa la tempe, puis passa la main sur son visage.

– Euh, non. Non, j'appelle de chez un ami.

– Oh ! Tu n'es pas chez toi, encore, c'est bien, c'est très bien.

– Oui, dit Hayden avec beaucoup moins d'entrain. A vrai dire, ils veulent absolument que je reste pour le dîner donc… je suis désolée, je ne pourrais pas être là à temps, donc. Je viendrais chercher Peter plus tard.

– Oh mais il peut dormir ici ! Ce n'est pas un soucis vraiment ! Tu pourras venir dormir ici, aussi, après manger, c'est mieux que de rentrer chez toi pour l'instant.

Hayden fronça les sourcils.

– Merci, de garder Peter pour la nuit, mais je ne pense pas que vous pourrez vous occupé de nous deux. Je vais rentrer à la maison et, je viendrais peut-être souhaiter bonne nuit à Peter si ça ne vous dérange pas.

– Non, non ! Passe comme tu veux Hayden.

– Très bien, dit-elle. Merci beaucoup Mrs Collins, au revoir.

Elle entendit à peine la femme répondre que Marge prit le téléphone et éteint le combiné. Prenant Hayden par le bras pour la faire s'asseoir à côté d'elle au dîner.

Le dîner se passa plutôt bien et était extrêmement garni, Vernon parla longtemps de son entreprise de perceuse et Hayden fut sûre que, malgré le fait qu'elle vivait dans un quartier des plus dangereux et bizarre de l'Angleterre, Vernon eût été la personne la plus obsédée par les perceuses qu'elle ne connaisse. Ensuite, Mrs Dursley fit un café et Mr Dursley sortit une bouteille de cognac. Harry sembla surpris que autant de bouteille avait été ouverte en une soirée, mais Hayden fut surprise qu'il n'y en avait pas plus.

– J'espère que tu te laissa tenter, Marge, dit Mr Dursley en débouchant la bouteille.

– Juste un fond, minauda-t-elle. Encore un peu quand même… Un tout petit peu… Voilà, comme ça, c'est parfait.

Lorsque Hayden vit le verre presque plein de la tante Marge, elle s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque sarcastique mais Harry lui donna un grand coup de pieds sous la table. Hayden reteint un cri de douleur et lança un regard noir à son ami qui, lui, reteint un rire.

– Il y a-t-il un problème ? Fit tante Marge.

Alors là ! Elle lui tendait une perche ! Hayden s'apprêta à répondre sarcastiquement à nouveau mais Harry lui donna un autre coup de pieds, qui cette fois-ci fit trembler la table. Hayden laissa échapper un petit gémissement de sa gorge.

– Non, dit-elle, d'une petite voix, aucun.

Les adultes se remirent à parler. Hayden entendit ce qui semblait être une éloge sur Dudley mais ne s'en préoccupait pas, elle se tourna vers Harry, un sourire malicieux sur le visage, puis à son tour, lui donna un grand coup de pieds, mais beaucoup plus discret.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri. La tante Marge jeta alors un regard noir à celui-ci.

– Il a vraiment l'air d'un petit avorton méchant, fit-elle. Ça arrive avec les chiens, parfois. L'année dernière, j'ai demandé au colonel Courtepatt d'en noyer un. On aurait dit un petit rat, il était tout faible, complètement dégénéré.

Hayden se tourna vers la tante Marge, les sourcils froncés. L'histoire du chien noyé ne l'avait choqué que légèrement. D'où elle venait, il n'y avait pas que les chiens qu'on noyait. Ce qui l'avait surprise c'était la manière dont elle avait traité Harry. L'avait-elle vraiment comparé à un animal ?!

– Comme je le disais l'autre jour, ça vient du sang, insista la tante Marge. Quand le sang est mauvais, ça ressort toujours. Je ne veux rien dire contre ta famille, Pétunia – du bout de ses gros doigts en forme de pelle, elle tapota la main osseuse de la tante Pétunia –, mais ta sœur avait une tare. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent dans les meilleures familles. Ensuite, elle s'est acoquinée avec un bon à rien et on a le résultat devant nous.

Lily et James Potter des bons à rien ?! Mais savait-elle seulement ce qu'ils avaient fait ! Comparer à cette tueuse de chien, ils avaient fait des choses bien dans la vie _eux_!

Hayden jeta un regard à Harry, il semblait concentré sur son assiette, mais Hayden pouvait deviner la colère qui lui montait aux joues. Il semblait faire de son mieux pour se contenir.

– Ce Potter, reprit la tante Marge qui saisit la bouteille de cognac et remplit à nouveau son verre en le faisant déborder sur la nappe, tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qu'il faisait dans la vie ?

L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia paraissaient extrêmement tendus. Dudley avait même levé les yeux de son assiette et regardait ses parents avec des yeux ronds.

– Il... il ne travaillait pas, dit l'oncle Vernon en jetant un vague coup d'oeil à Harry. Il était au chômage.

Hayden sentait son cœur raté un battement. Chômeur ?! **Chômeur ?!** Il était AURORE ! Il n'y avait rien de chômeur là-dedans ! Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose mais la tante Marge fût plus rapide.

– Je l'aurais parié ! fit la tante Marge.

Elle but une longue gorgée de cognac et s'essuya le menton sur sa manche.

– Un paresseux, un bon à rien, un fainéant qui...

– Ce n'est pas vrai, dit soudain Harry.

Un lourd silence tomba. Harry tremblait des pieds à la tête. Hayden se tourna vers lui, elle pouvait sentir sa colère, sa haine et sa frustration, alors elle décida de lui faire un petit coup de pieds, pour lui remonter le moral. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire dans ces moments-là. Généralement, c'est sur elle que les gens déchargeaient leurs haines, et là, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

Harry sembla se détendre un peu, mais il gardait toujours cette colère dans la gorge.

— ENCORE UN PETIT VERRE DE COGNAC ! s'écria l'oncle Vernon qui était devenu livide.

Il vida la bouteille dans le verre de la tante Marge.

– Et toi, mon garçon, siffla-t-il à l'adresse de Harry, dépêche-toi de filer au lit, allez, vite !

– Non, Vernon, hoqueta la tante Marge en levant la main, ses petits yeux injectés de sang fixés sur Harry. Vas-y, mon garçon, vas-y, continue. Tu es fier de tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine qu'ils étaient ivres quand ils se sont tués en voiture...

– Ils ne se sont pas tués en voiture.

Harry s'était levé d'un bond, et Hayden était restée assise, mais ils avaient tous les deux dit cela d'une seule voix. Pourtant, personne ne sembla relever le fait que Hayden avait parlé.

– Ils sont morts dans un accident de la route, espèce de sale petit menteur, et c'est à cause de ça que tu es devenu un fardeau pour une famille honnête et travailleuse ! hurla la tante Marge en s'enflant de colère. Tu n'es qu'un petit insolent, ingrat et...

Mais soudain, la tante Marge se tut. Pendant un instant, il sembla que les mots lui manquaient. Elle paraissait gonflée d'une fureur impossible à exprimer, mais en fait, elle enflait pour de bon. Son gros visage écarlate se boursoufla, ses yeux minuscules sortirent de leurs orbites et sa bouche se tendit si fort qu'elle était incapable de parler. Un instant plus tard, les boutons de sa veste de tweed sautèrent et rebondirent sur les murs. Elle continua de gonfler comme un monstrueux ballon, son ventre déchira ses vêtements, ses doigts devinrent aussi gros que des saucissons...

– MARGE ! s'écrièrent ensemble l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia tandis que le corps de la tante Marge s'élevait de sa chaise en montant vers le plafond. Elle était toute ronde à présent. Telle une énorme bouée dotée de petits yeux porcins, avec des mains et des pieds qui dépassaient étrangement comme des nageoires, elle flottait en l'air en émettant des borborygmes apoplectiques. Molaire se précipita dans la salle à manger et se mit à aboyer comme un fou.

– NOOOOOOOONNNNNN !

Hayden se tourna vers Harry. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait causé un accident cette fois-ci. C'était lui. Sa colère était tel qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs.

L'oncle Vernon saisit l'un des pieds de Marge et essaya de la ramener à terre mais ce fut lui qui faillit s'envoler à son tour. Molaire se jeta alors sur ses mollets et y planta les crocs. Hayden prit Harry par le bras et le fit sortir de la salle à manger.

– Harry, je t'en supplie calme-toi ! Tu risque d'avoir des problèmes.

Mais celui-ci se dégagea de son emprise et se précipita avant que quiconque ait pu l'en empêcher et fonça vers le placard sous l'escalier. Lorsqu'il se trouva devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit comme par enchantement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il traîna sa grosse valise dans le vestibule, puis il monta l'escalier quatre à quatre, souleva la lame du parquet et reprit la taie d'oreiller dans laquelle étaient enveloppés ses livres et ses cadeaux d'anniversaire. Il prit également la cage d'Hedwige et dévala l'escalier. Il était de retour près de sa valise lorsque l'oncle Vernon surgit de la salle à manger, sa jambe de pantalon en lambeaux.

– REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla-t-il. REVIENS IMMÉDIATEMENT ET RENDS-LUI SA FORME NORMALE !

Mais Harry était aveuglé par la rage. Il ouvrit sa valise d'un coup de pied, saisit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur l'oncle Vernon.

– Elle a mérité ce qui lui arrive, dit-il, la respiration précipitée. Et que personne ne s'approche de moi !

A tâtons, il attrapa la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit.

– Je m'en vais, dit-il. J'en ai assez ! Un instant plus tard, il se retrouva dans la rue sombre et silencieuse, traînant derrière lui sa lourde valise, la cage d'Hedwige sous le bras.

Hayden se tourna vers les Dursleys, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

– Vous en êtes entièrement responsable.


	22. Chapter 22

**Eh oui ! Comme j'ai un peu de temps ce soir, j'en poste un max avant de devoir retourner dans mes révisions. Alors, je vous préviens que ce chapitre risque d'être un peu violent pour certain, donc je mettrais des ' !' au début et à la fin de chaque partie pouvant être choquante. J'espère qu'il va quand même vous plaire. Enjoyez ;) !**

Hayden accompagna Harry pendant plusieurs autres rues, il traînait péniblement sa valise derrière lui, avant de s'effondrer hors d'haleine sur un muret de Magnolia Crescent. La jeune fille le regarda, il semblait hors de lui. Alors, elle se tut et s'assit à ses côtés.

Mais au bout de dix minutes, la fièvre de sa colère sembla se calmer et il frissonna de froid. Hayden continuait à regarder droit devant elle.

– Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Dit-il.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir.

– Je ne sais pas Harry… J'ai… Peut-être que Mrs Colins voudra bien que tu dors chez elle. Je t'aurais bien proposer de venir à la maison mais… Mais c'est pas génial chez moi.

Harry souffla du nez.

– Pire que chez moi ?

Hayden ne quitta pas son point des yeux.

– Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point.

Le garçon se tourna vers elle, mais quand il vit qu'elle n'allait pas dire autre chose, il ouvrit sa valise pour chercher Dieu-sait-quoi. C'est alors qu'il releva la tête soudainement. Il scruta les ténèbres de l'allée.

– _Lumos_ , marmonna-t-il.

Mais Hayden posa la main sur sa baguette, détournant son attention.

– C'est une mauvaise idée d'utiliser ta baguette maintenant, dit-elle.

– Mais il y a quelque chose…

– Je sais, coupa Hayden.

Harry leva alors les yeux vers le point que Hayden fixait depuis tout à l' distingua alors une silhouette massive dotée de grands yeux scintillants.

Harry recula d'un pas, trébucha contre sa valise et perdit l'équilibre. Il lâcha sa baguette qui fut projetée dans les airs sous le choc et tendit le bras en arrière pour essayer d'amortir sa chute mais il ne put éviter de tomber brutalement dans le caniveau.

Sous la nervosité et le ridicule de la situation, Hayden explosa de rire et au même instant, ils entendirent une forte détonation et une lumière aveuglante jaillit soudain, les obligeant à lever les mains pour se protéger les yeux. Hayden poussa un cri et tira Harry sur le trottoir juste à temps. Deux roues gigantesques surmontées d'énormes phares s'immobilisèrent dans un crissement de pneus à l'endroit précis où il était tombé un instant auparavant.

En levant la tête, Harry s'aperçut que les roues appartenaient à un bus violet à double impériale qui venait de surgir du néant. Sur le pare-brise était écrit en lettres d'or: Magicobus. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry se demanda si sa chute ne lui avait pas fait perdre la tête. Un contrôleur en uniforme violet sauta alors du bus en lançant d'une voix sonore:

– Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Je m'appelle Stan Rocade et je serai votre contrôleur cette...

L'homme s'interrompit. Il venait d'apercevoir Harry, toujours assis sur le trottoir. Harry ramassa sa baguette magique et se releva.

– Qu'est-ce que tu faisais par terre ? s'étonna Stan, d'un ton qui n'avait plus rien de professionnel.

– Je suis tombé, dit Harry.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

– Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, répliqua Harry, agacé alors que Hayden explosa de rire à nouveau.

Il s'était tordu un genou et la main avec laquelle il avait essayé de se rattraper était en sang. Il se rappela brusquement la raison de sa chute et tourna aussitôt la tête en direction de l'allée, entre le muret et le garage. Les phares du Magicobus l'inondaient de lumière, mais elle était vide.

– Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda Stan.

– Il y avait une grande chose noire, là, expliqua Harry en montrant vaguement l'espace vide. On aurait dit un chien, un très gros chien...

– C'était un chien, affirma Hayden

Il se tourna vers Stan qui le regardait la bouche entrouverte. Avec un sentiment de malaise, Harry vit que les yeux de Stan s'étaient posés sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait au front.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc sur ta tête ? demanda soudain le contrôleur.

– Ce n'est rien, répondit précipitamment Harry en se lissant les cheveux pour cacher la cicatrice. Si le ministère de la Magie était à sa recherche, il n'avait pas envie de lui faciliter la tâche.

– Tu t'appelles comment ? interrogea Stan.

– Neville Londubat, répondit Harry en donnant le premier nom qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Hayden rit encore plus fort, incapable de se contenir tandis que Harry l'ignorait de son mieux.

– Alors, comme ça, ce bus va où on veut... poursuivit-il en espérant changer de sujet.

– Ouais, dit fièrement Stan, absolument où on veut, à condition que ce soit sur la terre ferme. Il ne roule pas sous l'eau. Mais dis donc, continua-t-il d'un air à nouveau soupçonneux, tu nous as fait signe, pas vrai ? Tu as agité ta baguette magique, c'est bien ça ?

– Oui, oui, dit rapidement Harry. Combien ça me coûterait d'aller à Londres ?

– Onze Morilles, répondit Stan, mais pour quatorze, tu as droit à une tasse de chocolat chaud en plus, et pour quinze, on te donne une bouteille d'eau chaude et une brosse à dents de la couleur de ton choix. Harry fouilla à nouveau dans sa valise, en retira son porte-monnaie et fourra quelques pièces d'argent dans la main de Stan.

Avec l'aide du contrôleur, il hissa la valise dans l'autobus, posa dessus la cage d'Hedwige, puis monta dans le bus. Il fit un petit au revoir à Hayden, lui disant qu'il allait à la banque dès le lendemain matin.

– Tu n'es pas en cavale Har- Neville. Tu ne seras pas virer non plus.

Harry la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

– Comment tu peux le savoir ?

– J'y veillerai personnellement, répondit la jeune fille dans un clin d'œil.

Puis, dans une autre explosion, Harry s'en alla. Hayden se tourna alors vers l'endroit où l'animal était apparu. Il avait disparu. C'était le même chien à qui elle avait donné des biscuits quelques jours plutôt. Un chien sale, sûrement errant, et pourtant, il semblait avoir quelque chose d'humain dans les yeux.

En poussant un soupir, Hayden prit la route vers chez elle. Elle marcha vite, il était près de 22h et l'homme dormait sûrement. Elle voulait vraiment qu'il soit endormit.

Elle passa chez Mrs Colins, qui la regarda d'un œil désolé.

– Hayden, dit-elle, si il y a le moindre soucis, je veux que tu viennes directement ici. Je pourrais prendre soin de toi et Peter pendant un moment au moins.

Hayden avait froncé les sourcils en remerciant la femme. Puis, elle se dirigea vers chez elle. Mais plus elle y allait, plus le sentiment de danger sembla s'encrer dans son ventre. Sur le pallier, elle regarda le paillasson. Il était comme à son habitude, les écritures avaient disparus, et la porte était sale de crasse.

L'enfant prit une grande inspiration puis poussa la porte d'entrée. Le silence pesait dans la maison, tout était plongé dans le noir, tout était rangé, aucun vêtement ne traînait, seul les placards vides et les tiroirs étaient sur le sol, et pourtant, la lumière de la cuisine était allumée. Hayden se dirigea alors vers celle-ci, le cœur battant.

Elle poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit totalement, et c'est alors que la vérité la frappa en plein visage, en même temps que l'homme lui attrapa le cou. Les placards étaient vide, la maison rangé.

La femme était partie.

 **(!)(!)(!)(!)**

– Elle m'a quitté, murmura l'homme à l'oreille de Hayden.

Il l'avait prise par le cou et plaquer contre le mur de la cuisine, l'empêchant de respirer.

– Elle m'a abandonné… dit-il.

Hayden sentit l'oxygène lui manquer, elle se mit alors à tenter de retirer les doigts de l'homme de son cou, non sans se griffer. Mais sa poigne était trop ferme.

– Avec qui est-ce que je vais baiser moi maintenant ?

La jeune fille plissa les paupières. Sa femme venait de le quitter, et lui tout ce à quoi il pensait c'était baiser ?!

Mais à ce moment-là, le regard de l'homme se fit différent, Hayden sentit son cœur battre plus fort de sa poitrine et la peur monta le long de son corps. Elle avait déjà vu ce regard chez les psychopathe qui habitait la rue d'en face, des malades qui agressaient tout ce qui bouge et qui te dévisager comme un bon gros morceau de viande.

– Mais c'est vrai, dit-il. Tu es là toi.

Hayden sentit son cœur accéléré, elle se mit se griffer violemment le cou en tentant de se libérer de l'emprise de l'homme, mais sans succès. Dans la panique, elle se mit alors à griffer le main de l'homme qui commença à saigner. Mais rien n'y fit, il ne semblait pas ressentir la douleur.

Doucement, il approcha son visage de l'oreille de Hayden.

– Je t'ai sauvé la vie, dit-il, je t'ai recueilli, sans moi tu serais morte. Tes parents n'ont pas voulu de toi. Tu as été rejeté. Tu as été abandonné. Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire jouet. Mais regarde toi ! Tu es une femme maintenant. Alors, puisque je t'ai sauvé la vie. Tu peux me rendre un petit bout de cette vie.

Hayden sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et son estomac se révulsa, elle fut traverser d'un violent sentiment de dégoût alors qu'elle regardait l'homme dans les yeux. Il ne la voyait plus comme une fille, mais comme un objet sexuel vivant.

– Je vous en pris… Lâchez-moi… Je vous en supplie.

Mais l'homme ne semblait pas l'écouter.

– Ne t'en fait pas, dit-il d'une voix presque gentil. Ça te fera peut-être un peu mal. Mais tu vas finir par apprécier.

Sur ces mots il approcha son visage de Hayden et c'est alors que la jeune fille sentit sa langue sur son cou jusqu'à l'œil. Cette fois-ci, une larme s'échappa de Hayden, suivit d'une autre.

Hayden avait du mal à respirer, mais alors que l'homme lâcha son emprise petit à petit, Hayden se libéra violemment, de ses mains tremblantes, elle poussa l'homme. Mais sa magie vint se mélanger à son geste et l'homme fut propulser sur le frigo. Il cogna celui-ci avec l'arrière de son crâne et tomba sur le sol, inconscient.

 **Fin du (!)(!)(!)(!)**

Hayden se sentit glisser le long du mur. Ses jambes tremblaient, sa voix aussi, son corps, ses mains, ses bras. Elle resta assise là, pendant 5 bonnes minutes. Fixant l'homme dégoûtant qu'il y avait en face d'elle. Elle sentit alors sa langue passer à nouveau sur son cou, sur sa joue. Hayden eut un haut-le-cœur et vomit sur le carrelage. Écœurée, dégoûtée, et traumatisée.

Elle sentit les larmes lui remonter aux yeux mais elle les chassa d'un coup de paupière. Elle tenta alors de se relever. Elle ne voulait pas être là quand l'homme se réveillera, elle ne voulait pas être là. Mais ses jambes étaient trop faible, trop tremblante. Alors, Hayden se mit à marcher à quatre pattes. Elle se dirigea vers son placard à ballai. Les larmes menaçant d'apparaître à nouveau. Elle prit les quelques affaires qu'elle avait et les mit dans sa valise. La respiration saccadée, les larmes au bord des yeux. Mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Et elle ne pleurera pas.

Prenant de grande inspiration, Hayden parvint à se relever. Elle prit sa valise et se dirigea d'un pas tremblant vers la porte d'entrée. Avant de partir, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme, il saignait un peu de derrière la tête mais il allait bien, il était vivant.

Hayden sortit alors à la hâte. La respiration toujours sifflante, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se rendit directement chez Mrs Colins, qui mit dix bonnes minutes à répondre à l'interphone. Hayden monta chez elle. Elle fut accueilli par une Mrs Colins blême, les yeux bleus écarquillés de choc.

– Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle. Je savais, je savais que Sydney était partie, mais je voulais croire que… Que Kurt allait faire quelque chose de bien.

Hayden cligna des paupières. Chassant les dernières larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper et elle leva des yeux dénués de toute expression vers la femme.

– Cet homme ne fait jamais rien de bien.

Sur ces mots, Mrs Colins tenta d'avancer pour faire un câlin à Hayden, mais celle-ci recula.

– Je vais bien, Mrs, dit-elle dans un murmure et avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage. Je… J'ai juste besoin d'aller me laver un peu s'il vous plaît.

La femme n'insista pas et Hayden se dirigea vers la salle de bain, posa sa petite valise dans la chambre de l'ancien fils de Mrs Colins, puis fila.

Lorsqu'elle fut à l'intérieur, elle ferma la porte à double tour, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Et elle vit son reflet, au dessus du robinet. Elle avait une marque bleue de main autour du cou, accompagné de griffure, ses yeux étaient rougis des larmes qu'elle avait contenue et elle sentait sa joue poisseuse et écœurante.

Hayden se précipita alors sur le robinet, elle ne prit même pas le soin de retirer ses habits, elle prit un gant de toilette, le remplit de savon, elle ouvrit les deux robinets et se mit à se laver la joue. Elle frotta, frotta, frotta, mais la sensation de la langue poisseuse de l'homme restait encré dans sa peau. Alors elle frotta plus fort, encore et encore. Sa peau rougit, puis des marques de griffure apparurent, puis du sang, puis de plus en plus. Mais le sentiment ne disparaissait toujours pas.

Épuisée, Hayden s'écroula sur le tapis de bain. Continuant à frotter misérablement. Les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux et désespérément, elle pleura, pas longtemps, mais c'était déjà ça. Parce que pour la faire pleurer, il en fallait beaucoup. Et ça, ça l'avait fait pleurer plus que n'importe quoi auparavant.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Hayden sortit de la salle de bain, Mrs Colins la dévisagea, mais ne dit rien.

– Merci de m'accueillir cette nuit, dit Hayden, les yeux fatigués, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller me coucher.

Mrs Colins hocha de la tête.

– Ne vous en faite pas, nous partirons demain. Mais… Si ça ne vous embêtes pas, j'aimerai que Peter puisse toujours venir ici au cours de l'année.

– Tu peux rester ici, autant que tu le veux Hayden.

Hayden eut un faible sourire, passa sa main sur sa joue, puis la fit glisser jusqu'au fameux bracelet qu'elle avait depuis si longtemps.

– C'est gentil, Mrs Colins, mais une nuit fera l'affaire.

Hayden entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte derrière elle, et s'écroula sur le lit. Elle eut tu mal à dormir, mais au bout de deux heures, elle finit enfin par fermer les yeux.

Le lendemain matin, Hayden fut réveiller par quelque chose qui lui chatouilla délicatement le nez. Elle ouvrit les yeux et trouva le petit Peter, tout serrer contre elle, en boule. Hayden se releva et jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil à côté. Il était près de 10h. Elle n'avait jamais dormi autant en dehors de Poudlard. Elle regarda Peter, toujours endormit, puis sortit délicatement du lit, recouvrant le garçon avec sa couette. Elle prit sa boisson de guérison, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour commencer à faire un petit-déjeuné, mais Mrs Colins l'avait devancé, elle était habillée d'un magnifique napperon à froufrou, qui arracha à Hayden un léger sourire.

Mrs Colins chantonnait tout en se baladant, secouant son chignon gris dans tous les sens. Il semblait qu'elle préparait des muffins, mais surtout, il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué la présence de Hayden.

Alors, la jeune fille se racla la gorge, Mrs Colins se retourna vivement vers elle.

– Oh ! Mon enfant s'exclama-t-elle, tu as bien dormi ?

Hayden ria un peu puis s'assit sur la chaise haute de la cuisine.

– Étrangement bien, répondit-elle. Et vous ?

– Pour te dire, pas énormément…

L'enfant fronça les sourcils, demanda à Mrs Colins de continuer.

– Hayden… Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Hayden poussa un soupir et sourit de toutes ses dents.

– Je vais biens, Mrs Colins, je peux vous l'assurer !

La femme poussa un soupir de soulagement, et retourna à ses cupcakes. Peu de temps après, ce fut à Peter d'apparaître.

– Ce petit garçon, dit Mrs Colins, s'est réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour te chercher. Je lui ai dit que ta chambre était là et il s'est tout de suite glisser dedans ! Vous dormez souvent ensemble ?

Hayden prit Peter dans ses bras et le posa sur ses genoux.

– Pas vraiment, dit-elle. A vrai dire, jamais. Mais j'imagine que d'habitude, c'est moi qui le couche et c'est moi qui est là à son réveille.

Peter la regarda dans les yeux. Il semblait triste.

– Hayden est malade ?

La jeune fille sourit.

– Non, dit-elle, je ne suis pas malade Pete, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Peter hocha de la tête puis se remit convenablement sur les genoux de Hayden et elle se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle ferait si l'homme venait à réclamer à récupérer l'enfant. Hayden se sentit pâlir. Elle ne laissera jamais Peter vivre seul avec lui. Et même si Sydney était toujours là bas, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser y retourner seul. Alors, le seul moyen qu'elle avait était de faire disparaître elle et Peter du monde des moldus.

Hayden continua à caresser la chevelure blonde du petit. Elle pourrait trouver un travail à temps partiel peu importe où dans le monde magique, mais avant ça, il fallait qu'elle sache contrôler son pouvoir à 100 %. Déjà, hier fut quelque chose de remarquable, elle n'avait perdu le contrôle que l'espace d'une seconde et encore. C'était moins violent que lorsque Harry avait perdu son contrôle.

D'ailleurs, elle pourrait peut-être emmener Peter au Chaudron Baveur, elle enverrait une lettre à Dumbledore expliquant plus ou moins la situation.

Hayden releva les yeux, observant Mrs Colins en train de faire ses Cupcakes. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'aurait été sa vie si ses parents avaient voulut d'elle. Si cette dame blonde aux cheveux mal-coiffés n'avait pas tenté de la tuer. Si ils l'avaient aimé. Peut-être serait-elle assise sur une chaise comme celle-ci, avec d'autres frères et sœurs. Puis un père qui lirait le journal silencieusement au coin de la table. Ou alors qui aiderait sa femme à faire des Cupcakes. En tout cas, il les aiderait, et il les aimerait. Elle et toute sa famille.

Oh, comme elle aurait aimé un endroit comme ça. Un endroit où elle était à sa place, un endroit où tout le monde l'accepterait où elle se sentirait aimé. Hayden regarda Mrs Colins à nouveau. Ou même… Si Mrs Colins ne l'avait pas donner à Sydney Palmer, à ce moment-là, elle aurait peut-être vécu avec elle, et aurait eu une superbe vie. Peut-être que les deux fils de Mrs Colins seraient devenu comme des frères pour elle. Et peut-être qu'elle aurait appelé Mrs Colins 'maman' ou 'grand-mère' au pire des cas.

Mais rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Elle avait été abandonné. On avait essayé de la tuer. On l'avait battu. On l'avait frappé. On l'avait enfermé. Et on avait failli la violer. Hayden poussa un long soupir. C'était clair que avec tous ces signes, tout le monde pouvait comprendre qu'elle ne sera jamais heureuse.


	23. Chapter 23

**Salut, salut ! J'espère que je vous aies pas trop manqué ^^ Merci pour vos reviews, je vous aime:D Continuez à dire votre maison préféré pour Hayden, j'attends vos réponses ;) Aussi, on m'a dit que un enfant de 1 an et demi ne parlait pas, et c'est sûrement vrai x) Mon père me dit la même chose, j'avais juste pris exemple sur mon petit frère qui parlait déjà à 1 an et demi :). Donc à partir de maintenant, Peter aura 2 ans et demi.**

 **Enjoyez ;)**

La journée que les deux Palmer avaient passé chez Mrs Colins avait un peu réussi à remonter le moral de Hayden, mais elle allait toujours mal. Elle avait toujours cette boule au ventre et ce sentiment de vertige et de dégoût, et surtout de peur. Elle était magicienne, elle n'était pas censé avoir peur. Mais cette fois-ci, ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Hayden Palmer avait eu affreusement peur.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Dans la rue, dans les parcs et dans les allées de son quartier, il y avait de nombreux agresseurs, mais elle savait comment réagir avec eux. A tel point que maintenant, beaucoup avaient peur d'elle. Elle savait se défendre, même sans magie, elle avait apprit, mais là. Là, elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle ne pouvait pas le deviner. Hayden poussa un soupir et regarda par la fenêtre.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de partir au Chaudron Baveur, elle s'y installerait pendant un moment. Avec Peter, elle ne pouvait pas rester dépendre de Mrs Colins jusqu'à son retour à Poudlard. Déjà que le prix à payer pour la garde de Peter pendant son absence était faible, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à abuser de la gentillesse et de la bienveillance de cette vieille femme pour vivre.

Mrs Colins avait été extrêmement contre, mais Hayden ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Ce soir, elle prendrait le Magicobus et irait au Chaudron Baveur. Harry aussi y était, il lui avait envoyé une lettre aujourd'hui pour lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Il avait eut de la chance avec le Ministère.

Alors que Peter jouait silencieusement aux lego, Hayden s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre. Elle avait prit un livre et commença la lecture. Il s'agissait du _Cercle du Mal_ de Karen Rose. Un livre aussi perturbant que attrayant. Hayden ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de le lire.

Elle passa la journée entière le nez dedans, sans lever une seule fois la tête de celui-ci. Même en mangeant le repas du midi, elle n'avait pas daigné le poser, sous le regard réprobateur de Mrs Colins. Elle le dévora en une journée, et à 19h, elle avait fini de le lire. Et elle sentait que sa tête allait explosé ! Tant de sentiment, de suspens et d'excitation lui avaient rempli le crâne. Elle avait envie de hurler et de rire en même temps. C'était un peu comme ça à chaque fois qu'elle finissait un livre. Beaucoup de sentiments se mêlaient. C'était les seuls moment, où Hayden avait l'impression de ressentir quelque chose de vrai. C'est pour cela qu'elle lisait beaucoup. Énormément même. Le fait de savoir beaucoup de chose, lui donnait un sentiment de grandeur, et le fait de lire des histoires, la rendait étrangement émotive, elle pouvait lire tant de chose, juste pour le plaisir de finir un livre.

Posant son livre sur le côté, Hayden observa le couché de soleil. Elle s'en ira dans quelques heures. Mrs Colins vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, deux tasses de chocolats chauds dans les mains.

– Merci, murmura Hayden en prenant la tasse.

Mrs Colins offrit à Hayden un de ses plus beaux sourires.

– Je vois que tu as dévoré ce livre en moins d'une journée, dit-elle. Je me demande encore comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir besoin de lunette avec toute cette lecture.

Hayden pouffa.

– Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, Mrs Colins, je devrais porter des lunettes, mais j'arrive très bien à me débrouiller sans ! Ils ne sont pas vraiment nécessaire.

Mrs Colins fronça les sourcils.

– Si tu as besoin de lunette, pourquoi n'en portes-tu pas ?

Hayden eût un faible sourire.

– Les lunettes de vues ne sont pas gratuites, Mrs Colins, et je n'ai pas les moyens de m'en payer pour le moment.

La femme hocha de la tête, compréhensive. Le silence s'installa entre les deux. Un silence qui ne dérangeait pas Hayden. Elle aimait bien rester ainsi, à réfléchir. Seule avec ses pensées. Elle posa sa tête sur le carreau de la vitre, entourant ses genoux de ses bras, regardant ses mains tripoter son bracelet. Plus que 15 jours avant la rentrée.

– Sais-tu pourquoi nous avons décidé de te nommer Hayden ? finit par dire Mrs Colins.

La jeune fille releva si brusquement la tête, qu'elle sentit une brûlure sur sa nuque, mais elle décida de la mettre de côté. Son cœur ratant un battement.

– Pardon ? dit-elle le souffle court.

– Sais-tu pourquoi nous avons décidé de te nommer Hayden ? répéta Mrs Colins.

Hayden était tellement choquée par la question, qu'elle mit 30 bonnes secondes à enregistrer l'information.

– Non, dit-elle, après un silence. Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous m'avez appelé Hayden…

Mrs Colins sourit tristement.

– Tu vois ce bracelet que tu n'arrête pas de tripoter, dit-elle d'une voix blanche, sur la perle, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu peux la tournée, et en dessous, il y a des initiales. Nous avons conclus que c'était les tiens.

Automatiquement, Hayden tourna la pierre et elle les vis, fait d'or et de diamants, ses initiales.

– H.P.

– Oui, affirma Mrs Colins, j'y aies beaucoup réfléchi, dit-elle, et j'ai pensé, que peut-être pouvions nous retrouver tes parents avec l'année de ta naissance, les cheveux blonds de ta mère et la première lettre de ton nom de famille.

Hayden releva la tête vers Mrs Colins, les yeux brillant d'une lumière inconnue, le cœur battant d'un espoir incroyable, les oreilles bourdonnantes d'envie de connaître la suite, et la bouche sellée dans un silence tonitruant.

– Ton nom aurait pu être Hope, Harper, Hide, Haren, Hélène, mais nous avons décidé de t'appeler Hayden.

– Mes parents ! s'écria soudainement Hayden. Vous avez dit que vous pouviez retrouver mes parents, l'avez vous fait ?

Mrs Colins leva les yeux vers Hayden, le regard triste.

– Nous l'avons fait, Léo a retrouvé leurs traces hier… Seulement hier.

Hayden s'en contrefichait de quand avaient été trouvés les résultats et qui diable était Léo. Tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir, c'est qui étaient ses foutus parents !

– Je suis désolée Hayden… dit Mrs Colins, d'une voix blanche.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Hayden. Qui sont-ils ? Où sont-ils ? Pourquoi m'ont-ils abandonnés ? Ils manquent d'argent ? De courage ? Ou peut-être que ma mère était tout simplement trop jeune ?

Mais le regard de Mrs Colins restait marqué par la tristesse et la compassion.

– Ton père est mort, Hayden, et ta mère s'appelait Lina Cooper, elle a été internée i ans dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Ton père est Thierry Padson… Il est mort… en prison.

Hayden fronça les sourcils, sont cœur se referma un petit peu plus, et elle reprit sa position initiale, regardant ses mains tripotant son poignée.

– Savez-vous pourquoi ils m'ont abandonné ?

– Hayden…

– Est-ce que vous le savez ?

Mrs Colins hésita un instant, puis poussa un long soupir.

– Ta mère était folle, elle n'avait probablement l'esprit droit et, elle a bien essayé de te tuer. Et ton père… Ton père connaissait ton existence mais…

– Mais il s'en moquait, pas vrai ?

Mrs Colins regarda ses pieds.

– Je suis vraiment désolée Hayden.

Mais Hayden ne fit que pousser un soupir, et regarda le soleil se coucher.

– Une folle et un criminel. Quoi de mieux comme parents ?

Mrs Colins regarda Hayden de ses yeux si bleus que l'on pouvait presque croire qu'ils pleuraient pour elle.

– Je suis si désolée, Hayden.

– Ce n'est pas votre faute.

– Si…

– Mrs Colins, fit sèchement Hayden. S'il vous plaît, ne répétez plus cette phrase.

Mrs Colins obéit, silencieuse, elle regarda Hayden se livrant à un combat intérieur. Elle savait qu'elle n'irait pas voir sa mère, ni même voir la tombe de son père, mais ce qui inquiétait Mrs Colins, c'était le manque de vie qu'il y avait désormais dans les yeux de Hayden.

Lorsque le soleil fut définitivement coucher, Hayden se leva et prit ses affaires déjà prêtes, elle prit Peter dans ses bras, et fit rouler sa valise jusqu'à l'entrée.

– Merci de nous avoir accueilli Mrs Colins. Je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait sans vous.

– C'est un plaisir, fit-elle. Tu pourrais tout de même rester un peu plus longtemps.

Mais Hayden secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

– C'est gentil à vous, Mrs. Mais je pense qu'on a déjà assez abusé de votre gentillesses.

Puis Hayden tourna le dos à la vieille femme, la laissant seule chez elle. Elle se sentait affreusement coupable d'avoir tout avouer à Hayden, mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Elle n'aurait pas pu vivre avec ce secret en elle. Elle en avait déjà beaucoup trop sur le dos pour une si vieille femme.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre, observant Hayden et Peter s'éloigner comme deux vrais frères et sœurs dans la nuit. Hayden semblait confiante, le dos droit, le menton levé. Mais Mrs Colins savait bien que de l'intérieur, elle était abattue.

– Où on va ? murmura Peter, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un les entende et vienne les attaquer.

Hayden sourit.

– Est-ce que tu crois en la magie Pet' ? Répondit Hayden sur le même ton.

Peter secoua violemment la tête de haut en bas.

– Est-ce que tu me croirais si je te disais… Que je suis magique ?

Les yeux du petit garçon s'élargirent et il ouvrit sa bouche en grand.

– Hayden ! s'écria-t-il.

Puis il s'arrêta, regarda à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait leurs conversations.

– Tu es une fée ?

Hayden ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

– C'est un peu ça !

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans un angle de rue totalement déserte, Hayden secoua sa baguette, espérant que ce soit suffisant pour que le Magicobus vienne la chercher. Peter regarda son bout de bois avec émerveillement.

– C'est ta baguette ? dit-il.

Hayden eut un sourire en coins et hocha de la tête et moins de 3 secondes plus tard, deux lumières éblouissantes apparurent et Stan Rocade ouvrit la porte.

Peter observa le bus avec encore plus de surprise. Il semblait s'ouvrir à un tout nouveau monde, ce qui était peut-être vrai dans un sens…

Stan aida Hayden a monté sa valise et la regarda avec un certain intérêt.

– Tu es maman ?

Hayden haussa les sourcils.

– Pardon ?

– C'est ton fils ?

Les yeux de Hayden se baissèrent sur Peter.

– Bien sûr que non ! J'ai même pas 14 ans !

– On sait jamais !

Hayden roula les yeux et ouvrit son sac.

– J'aimerai aller à Londres, s'il vous plaît. Au Chaudron Baveur.

– Très bien, le tarif pour vous deux sera de..

– Mettez ça sur le compte du Ministère s'il vous plaît.

Stan hésita un instant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? En', qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

Le dénommé En' haussa des épaules. Hayden leva les yeux au ciel à nouveau et sortit une plaque d'argent de son sac. C'était un plaque avec dessiner dessus un faucon et une baguette magique. C'était le signe du Ministère de la magie.

Stan écarquilla les yeux en voyant cette plaque.

– D-D'accord, très bien. Le ministère. J-Je peux savoir ton nom ?

– Il ne vous sera d'aucune utilité.

Stan avala difficilement sa salive et hocha de la tête, laissant Hayden s'installer à l'étage. Celle-ci s'assit sur un des fauteuils fixé au sol, posant Stan sur ses genoux. Il était extrêmement excité. Tellement qu'il n'arrivait même plus à parler.

Hayden sortit la plaque en argent que le ministre de la magie lui avait donné. C'est ce qui lui permettait de se payer les livres qu'elle voulait et les fournitures dont elle avait besoin. Mais généralement, elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir d'elle même pour aller chercher tout cela. Elle devait demander à un elf de maison ou quelqu'un d'autre de s'en occuper pour elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait cette carte.

– Hayden ! Hayden ! Tout va tellement vite !

La jeune fille sourit, oui, ça allait un peu trop vite même. Mais c'était le principe du Magicobus. En attendant, quatre personnes étaient tombé au sol après le départ du bus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le bus s'arrêta et Stan vint chercher Hayden pour lui dire de descendre. Elle devait normalement être 4ème ou 5ème mais on dirait que la plaque du ministère avait fait son effet.

Elle prit Peter dans ses bras encore une fois et la valise dans l'autre main, Stan tenta de l'aider mais Hayden lui fit comprendre de la laisser tranquille d'un sourire. Les yeux encore écarquillés, il s'en alla, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il se passait.

Quand Hayden entra au Chaudron Baveur, un homme l'accueillit d'un grand sourire.

– Puis-je vous aider ? fit-il.

Hayden fronça les sourcils un instant avant de sourire à son tour. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude des sourires en dehors de Pourdlard, alors hors contexte, elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Garder son tempérament froid et sec ? Ou se montrer un peu plus gentille comme elle le fait toujours à Poudlard ?

– Bonjour, répondit-elle d'un sourire hésitant. J'aimerai prendre une chambre pour deux, s'il vous plaît.

– Un seul lit ou deux ?

– Un… Je pense…

L'homme au comptoir regarda Hayden avec un patient sourire.

– Un, dit-elle plus sûre d'elle, toujours troublé par le côté accueillant de l'endroit.

– Lit simple ou double ?

Hayden regarda Peter, avec des gros yeux et celui-ci lui rendit les mêmes.

– Euh…

L'homme continua à sourire, puis, en poussant un soupir il fit :

– Vous m'avez l'air bien jeune, mais je pense que un lit double sera bon pour vous. Nous avons beaucoup de chambre de libres ces derniers jours et je pense que nous pourrions, peut-être, vous faire cadeau du tarif.

Hayden tourna ses yeux vers l'homme à nouveau.

– Pardon ?

– Nous vous compterons le tarif de la chambre à lit double, comme s'il était à lit simple, finit-il.

Hayden hocha la tête, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

– Moi c'est Tom, dit-il en tendant la main.

Hayden eut un violent frisson en entendant se prénom. Pourtant il était répandu, mais elle était toujours surprise quand il était prononcer et chaque fois, ses pensées retournaient 50 ans au par avant. Là où _ce_ Tom était.

– Hayden… dit-elle en prenant sa main avec hésitation.

Tom hocha de la tête avec compréhension et sortit de son comptoir, passant devant elle et lui faisant signe de la suivre.

– Tu m'as l'air bien jeune pour avoir un enfant, dit-il.

Hayden commençait tout juste à assimiler la gentillesse de l'homme. Mais cette gentillesse commençait à lui faire peur. Elle n'aimait pas les gens _trop_ gentil sans aucune raison. Il y avait toujours une raison derrière la gentillesse de quelqu'un.

– Non, ce n'est pas le mien, en effet.

– Un cousin ?

Hayden plissa les paupières, tentant de lire en ce Tom.

– Non, c'est mon…

Elle regarda Peter, qui tournait la tête partout, dévorant le décor des yeux. Cherchant à trouver la moindre once de magie à n'importe quel endroit.

– Mon… Petit frère ?

Tom hocha la tête à nouveau avec compréhension. Puis, il s'arrêta devant une chambre la n°19. Hayden se tourna vers lui et l'homme lui sourit, la faisant entrer dans la chambre. Il prépara le lit et alluma un feu à la cheminée. Et lorsqu'il s'apprêta à s'en aller, Hayden ne put réprimer la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début.

– Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela ?

Tom parut choquer de sa question.

– C'est ce que nous faisons à tous les clients, répondit-il.

– Leurs donnés une chambre à lit double pour le même prix qu'une à simple lit ?

Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa phrase, elle entendit Tom faire un 'oh !' puis sourire de toutes ses dents.

– Vous m'aviez juste l'air très fatiguée et… Vous avez l'air d'avoir vécu des moments horribles, ces derniers jours. Je pense que vous feriez mieux de vous reposer dans un bon lit, avec beaucoup d'espace. Au moins pour cette nuit-là.

Hayden ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer et dire qu'elle allait très bien, mais les mots ne parvinrent pas sortir de sa bouche. Elle hocha juste de la tête et sortit la plaque en argent du Ministère. Contrairement à Stan, il ne parut pas surpris pour le moins du monde.

– Je vais payer avec ça, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

– Sans problème, répondit Tom en prenant la carte dans sa main.

Il la retourna dans tous les sens, l'observa avec attention, puis lui rendit, avec les clefs de la chambre.

– Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, le personnel passe tous les matins pour faire le ménage et il y a toujours quelqu'un au comptoir.

Hayden hocha de la tête et Tom s'en alla après une courbette, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. A peine fut-il partit que Peter sauta des bras de Hayden et se mit à courir partout dans la salle, ouvrant les portes, vers la salle de bain, les toilettes etc.

Hayden, elle, s'allongea sur le lit, puis passa les mains sur son visage, frôlant de ses doigts sa joue gauche, qu'elle sentait encore poisseuse. Comment est-ce qu'un simple barman pouvait-il avoir deviner autant en un seul regard ? C'était elle qui était censé savoir lire dans les personnes, deviner leurs faits et gestes et leurs moindre pensées. Elle était toujours celle qui avait une longueur d'avance sur les calculs, mais pas cette fois-ci. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas elle qui avait observé les gens, c'était eux.

Fatiguée, la jeune fille se leva de son lit pour aller dans la salle de bain alors que Peter venait tout juste d'en sortir en courant.

– Fait attention Peter, ne te fais pas mal, dit-elle. Je vais prendre une douche, d'accord, ne sort pas sans moi !

Peter hocha frénétiquement de la tête alors qu'il regarda par la fenêtre, les yeux toujours grands et le sourire encore béat.

Hayden entra sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude coulée sur son corps. Elle se lava de fond en comble, n'ayant pas peur de gaspiller l'eau cette fois-ci car de toute manière, c'était elle qui payait. Elle insista un peu plus sur sa joue, mais pas autant que la veille.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle vit une petite insigne où était écrit 'séchage immédiat', avec une croix sur le sol pour savoir où l'on doit de positionner. Hayden se plaça sur la croix et secoua un peu les épaules, pour montrer à la machine ou elle-ne-sait-quoi qu'elle était prête. Un vent chaud souffla alors, rapide, sec, et elle fut sécher d'un seul coup, de la tête au pieds. Même ses longs cheveux noirs de jais étaient séchés et étonnement mieux discipliner qu'à leurs habitudes.

Elle quitta l'emplacement sur la croix et se plaça devant le miroir. C'est alors que la réalité lui sauta au visage. Littéralement. Tom n'était pas devin, ni même observateur, il était juste plus intelligent que Stan Rocade.

Hayden passa la main sur son cou, puis sur sa joue. Qui aurait pu manqué ça ? Elle avait encore des marques de mains sur son cou, qui avaient viré aux bleus foncés, puis sa joue était encore écorchée de lorsqu'elle avait essayé de retirer la sensation poisseuse de la veille. Des marques qui étaient sûrement visible quand bien même elle mettait un col roulé !

– Ce ne sont pas des jolis blessures tout ça.

Hayden recula d'un seul coup, le cœur battant et ses mains couvrant instinctivement sa poitrine et ses parties intimes.

– Que.. Quoi ? Hein ?

– Comment tu t'es faite ça ?

Hayden fronça les sourcils et avança vers le miroir.

– Oui c'est moi, qui parle, ne t'en fait pas, rien est filmer et je n'ai pas vraiment de conscience.

La jeune fille leva la tête mais ne baissa pas ses mains pour autant.

– Uhun… Euh… Tu es un miroir qui parle ?

– Précisément.

– Tu as l'air… gentil… ?

– Merci bien.

– Tu parle comme dans… Blanche-Neige ?

– Dans quoi ?

– Tu sais… hum, Miroir miroir mon doux miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus belle du royaume ?

– Je ne comprends pas.

– _Miror, miror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all_?

– Toujours pas.

– Je vois…

– Veux-tu que je m'en aille ?

Hayden hésita un instant, puis fit un sourire timide.

– Si… ça ne te dérange pas.

A ces mots, le miroir se figea et ne dit plus rien. Hayden laissa doucement tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

La jeune fille passa les mains dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa. C'était un tic qui lui venait d'on ne sait trop où, elle avait toujours fait ça quand la situation était étrange. En faisant cela, elle remarqua le bracelet autour de son poignet droit. Elle le prit dans sa main et le tripota. Puis, elle fit tourner la perle _H.P._ Hayden Palmer, ou alors, H. Padson. Elle ne connaissait pas son vrai prénom, elle ne savait pas non plus que faire des noms qu'elle avait recueillis de Mrs Colins. Lina Cooper et Thierry Parker. Une folle et un criminel.

Hayden poussa un soupir avant d'enfiler des vêtements propre. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle vit que Peter avait ouvert sa valise et observait ses livres et ses fioles.

– Pete, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– C'est joli.

Hayden sourit et lui enleva la fiole des mains.

– Oui, mais ça peut être dangereux. Est-ce que tu as avalé quoi que ce soit ?

Peter tourna la tête de droite à gauche.

– C'est bien.

Elle remit ses affaires en place dans la malle et sortit d'une petite pochette une fiole bleue. Elle avala deux gouttes et les marques sur son visage et sur son cou disparurent.

– C'est magique ! hurla Peter en explosant de rire.

Hayden ne put se retenir de rire à son tour et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras.

– Pas aussi magique que la salle de bain ! Tu vas voir !

Peter courut vers elle, cherchant quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu lors de sa première visite.

Hayden l'aida à se doucher et lorsqu'il finit et se positionna où il fallait sécher, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'avantage.

– C'est magique ! cria-t-il encore plus fort.

Et il sortit de la salle de bain, sans ayant prit le soin de se rhabiller.

– Peter revient ici !

Mais l'enfant était trop excité et courrait partout, il passa sous le lit, monta sur le bureau, en explosant de rire.

Lorsque Hayden arriva enfin à le maîtriser, elle le fit s'habiller de force.

– Si tu veux voir encore plus de chose magique, il va falloir t'habiller, même chez les sorciers, il y a un minimum de décence.

A ces mots, Peter s'était tout de suite calmé, même si sa tête et ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de bouger dans tous les sens.

– On va rester dans le bâtiment d'accord ? Et je ne veux pas que tu fasse de bêtise. Tu reste à côté de moi. Pas de bêtise, pas de cri et certainement pas de 'je m'enfuie parce que j'ai vu quelque chose d'intéressant', d'accord ?

Peter hocha de la tête en signe de compréhension, mais Hayden sût que ça n'allait pas durer. Il était bien trop excité par ce nouveau monde qu'il oubliera sûrement ces paroles à peine ils sortiront de la chambre.

Et Hayden eut raison. Ils furent à peine sorti que Peter courut vers un vieux monsieur parce 'il avait un chapeau pointu et une si longue barbe !'.

Cette soirée au Chaudron Baveur fut beaucoup plus éprouvante pour Hayden que Peter, lui semblait de plus en plus excité alors que Hayden avait l'air de plus en plus fatiguée. Peter ne voulait pas retourner dans la chambre alors ils restèrent à tourner ainsi jusqu'à 22h.

Dans les alentours de ces heures-ci, Peter commençait à ressentir la fatigue de ses escapades. Il courut vers Hayden et tendit les mains en l'air pour lui demander de le porter.

Hayden poussa un soupir et finit par porter le garçon. Mais chaque fois qu'elle prenait le chemin vers la chambre, il poussait un long gémissement pour l'en empêchait. Alors, Hayden retournait vers le comptoir, où presque plus personne ne se présentait et où elle berçait doucement le petit garçon. Au bout d'un moment, il mit le pouce dans sa bouche et serra le t-shirt de Hayden un peu plus fort, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'envole, ou qu'elle l'abandonne. Il dormait toujours seul, le matin, quand il se levait, il était seul. La seule qui s'occupait de lui c'était Hayden, et chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas là, elle se demandait comment cela se passait à la maison. Qui le berçait ? Qui allait le voir quand il faisait un cauchemars ? Qui le dorlotait quand il se faisait mal ? Personne. Elle était la seule. Et les moments où elle était loin de lui, étaient sûrement les pires pour cet enfant.

Malgré tout, elle avait toujours pensé que Peter ne se fera jamais frapper, parce que c'était leurs enfants légitimes, il venait de leurs propres chairs, de leurs propres sangs. Il semblerait qu'elle avait tord. Quand elle était rentrée cet été, elle avait trouvé Peter avec une joue bleue et le nez coulant d'un sang sec. Personne ne l'avait essuyé. Alors elle s'en était occupée, elle était entrée dans une colère noir, elle avait crié sur la femme et sur l'homme qui s'occupaient d'elle. Même si l'homme l'avait giflé après, elle ne les avait pas laissé frappé Peter une autre fois.

Hayden sentit le poids de Peter devenir plus lourd, sa main toujours fermement serrer sur son t-shirt, ses yeux clos et sa respiration plus profonde. Elle prit le chemin vers la chambre.

– Hayden ?! s'écria quelqu'un.

La jeune fille se retourna soudainement, et elle vit Harry, des chocogrenouilles à la main.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Hayden mit soudainement un doigt devant sa bouche pour sonner à Harry de parler moins fort. Celui-ci plaqua la main contre sa bouche en voyant le petit garçon endormit dans les bras de son amie. Et il s'approcha doucement.

– Je vais rester là jusqu'à la rentrée, chuchota Hayden. Je… ne peux pas revenir chez moi pour le moment.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

– C'est une longue histoire. Tu reste ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances aussi ?

Harry hocha de la tête.

– Cool, on se verra demain soir alors.

– Demain soir ?

– Oui, j'ai deux job à mi-temps pour la semaine, je ne peux pas trop rester ici toute la journée.

– C'est vrai ? Tu te fais de l'argent de poche ?

Hayden hocha de la tête.

– Et qui c'est ça ?

Peter eut un spasm au bras quand Harry parla de lui, comme s'il n'était pas totalement endormi.

– C'est mon… Petit frère.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

– Il ne te ressemble pas vraiment.

Hayden répondit par une grimace.

– Il va rester avec toi demain ?

– Oui, il reste souvent au boulot avec moi.

– Il ne s'ennuie pas ?

– Oh que si, il finit toujours par s'endormir.

– Je pourrais m'occuper de lui si tu veux. Je ne sors pas du Chemin de Traverse de toute manière.

Hayden eut une lumière qui passa dans ses yeux. Elle, elle ne pouvait pas aller au Chemin de Traverse, elle ne pouvait pas montrer à Peter toute la magie de Londres, mais si Harry pouvait y aller…

– Ça ne te dérangerait pas ?!

– Pas le moins du monde.

– Il est très bavard et peut-être très excité !

– Je pourrais gérer.

– Tu ne le perdras pas ?

– Jamais de la vie.

Hayden poussa un soupir de soulagement.

– Je le déposerais dans ta chambre demain matin, d'accord ?

Harry hocha de la tête.

– C'est la n°11.

Hayden eut un sourire.

– J'ai la n°19, je crois qu'on est au même étage.

– Si ça ce n'est pas parfait !

Harry raccompagna Hayden à sa chambre. Il avait tenter de porter Peter, mais celui-ci ne voulait simplement pas lâcher sa 'grande soeur'. Alors, Harry se contenta de raccompagner son amie.

Lorsque Hayden entra dans sa chambre, elle déposa Peter sur le lit, elle mit du temps à lui faire lâcher son t-shirt mais fini par y arriver. Puis, elle lui mit son pyjama avant de mettre le sien. Elle le borda, et à peine se glissa-t-elle dans le lit à son tour, qu'elle tomba dans un sommeil profond, serrant Peter dans ses bras, pour être sûre qu'au matin, il ne parte pas sans elle.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Il est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude mais j'avais envie de tout mettre d'un coup ! Normalement ça aurait dû être deux chapitres séparés x). En tout cas, voici les résultats de cette semaine, mais à partir du prochain chapitre, je ne mettrais plus les résultats, mais vous pouvez continuer de voter ! :D Et aussi, vous pourriez me dire dans quelle maison vous avez été réparti sur Pottermore (perso je suis à Serdaigles (cœur)).**

 **Poufsouffle : 3**

 **Serdaigles : 1**

 **Gryffondor : 3**

 **Serpentard : 2**

 **Merci pour vos votes, ils ont été précieux, et ils le sont toujours ! Continuez à voter, je vous aime.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Salut tout le monde je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Non, je déconne, c'est juste le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, mon concours est TERMINEEEE (je vous le dis même si vous en avez rien à foutre), alors souhaitez moi bonne chance pour les résultats ! Et envoyez moi pleiiins de reviews ça fait super plaisir ^^ ! Encore une fois, amusez vous bien en lisant ce chapitre et si vous avez des recommandations pour que j'améliore mon écriture n'hésitez pas :D**

La semaine qui passa était la plus belle que Hayden n'ait jamais vécu, elle n'avait plus cette pression qu'elle ressentait en étant obliger de ranger l'appartement de Mrs Colins pour la repayer de ses services, elle n'avait plus cette boule au ventre quand elle rentrait chez les Palmer, c'était un moment de tranquillité et de sérénité. Elle allait au boulot le matin, déposant Peter chez Harry, puis elle rentrait le soir, le petit garçon avait toujours les yeux brillants et le sourire béat. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi heureux. Et aussi bavard. D'habitude, il restait silencieux, ne parlait presque pas, et avait le regard fuyant. Mais le fait de traîner avec Harry l'avait conduit à prendre confiance en lui et à sourire beaucoup plus. La magie faisait vraiment énormément de chose.

Harry, lui, revenait chaque fois épuisé en ramenant Peter du chemin de Travers. Il avait du mal à s'occuper d'un enfant. Hayden rigolait à chaque fois, avant de prendre le relais. Si seulement elle pouvait vivre comme ça aussi longtemps, et aussi sereinement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Bientôt, elle devrait rendre Peter à l'homme, car il n'avait nul par où aller. Il ne pouvait pas venir à Poudlard avec elle, et il ne pouvait pas rester ici seul.

Le dernier jour de travail, Hayden dit au revoir au personnel du café et sortie la première, leur souhaitant de passer une bonne année. Tous répondirent d'un ton las, elle était la seule à trouver le retour à l'école pas si terrible que ça.

Elle rentra le cœur toujours lourd d'inquiétude, et c'est alors qu'un homme l'interrompit d'un seul coup sur son chemin vers le Chaudron Baveur, il avait une capuche, était salement habiller et avait un percing en anneaux sur la lèvre. Autant son look aurait pu faire peur à beaucoup de personne, autant Hayden avait plus confiance en lui qu'en ces personnes souriantes et bien habillé qu'elle croisait dans sa rue.

Il la regarda un instant, la bouche ouverte, les yeux injectés de sang et Hayden resta debout, droite, impassible.

– Hayden Palmer ? dit l'homme d'une voix rocailleuse.

Hayden pencha la tête sur le côté, tentant de voir un peu mieux le visage de l'homme qui se montrait devant elle, mais il gardait la tête baisser, caché sous sa capuche.

– Ça dépend, qui demande ?

– J'ai une lettre pour vous.

D'une main tremblante, il tendit une enveloppe à Hayden, on pouvait y voir une écriture noire, penchée, soigneuse, c'était une enveloppe assez vieille mais elle restait bien entretenue.

– Je ne suis pas Hayden Palmer, mais je la connais bien, mentit-elle. Je sais où elle est, je pourrais lui donner.

Hayden savait mentir, elle l'avait fait toute sa vie, alors quand l'homme pencha la tête sur le côté, puis s'avança d'un pas vers elle, son cœur rata un battement.

– Vous êtes Hayden Palmer, dit-il avec certitude.

La jeune fille ne le démentit pas cette fois-ci, elle se contenta de sourire, ce qui eut pour effet d'effrayer la personne devant elle. Hayden porta la main à son sac et serra doucement sa baguette, prête à tout.

– Puis-je savoir comment vous pouvez en être si sûr ?

L'homme avait toujours le bras tendu vers elle, l'enveloppe dans sa main. Elle refusait de prendre cette enveloppe tant qu'elle ne savait pas qui lui envoyait.

– On m'a donné une photo de vous.

Hayden plissa les yeux.

– Qui ?

– Mrs Colins.

Hayden se détendit instinctivement, mais elle ne lâcha pas sa baguette pour autant, depuis quand Mrs Colins utilisait-elle ce genre de moyen pour envoyer une lettre ?

Comme s'il lisait en elle, l'homme répondit.

– Elle a demandé à son fils que cette lettre vous soit envoyé le plus rapidement possible. Il m'a demandé de le faire.

Hayden lâcha sa baguette et prit instantanément la lettre dans les mains, elle la tourna dans tous les sens, elle reconnue l'écriture de Mrs Colins.

– C'est gentil à toi d'être passer. J'enverrai un message à son fils pour lui dire que la lettre est bien arrivé à moi.

L'homme hocha plusieurs fois de la tête en signe de reconnaissance. Elle savait que si le fils de Mrs Colins en question ne recevait pas la preuve que elle avait reçue la lettre en main propre, les répercussions contre cet homme pouvait être sévère.

– Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

L'homme joignit les deux mains et regarda le sol, timide.

– Il s'appelle… Léo Colins.

– Oh… Léo, dis-tu…

Voilà qui répondait à une vague question qu'elle s'était posée. Hayden sortit un papier et un stylo et écrit vulgairement un mot à l'intention de ce Léo.

– S'il y a un soucis, dit lui de me contacter à nouveau, je passerai presque tous les jours par là.

– Je sais…

Ok, ça, c'était effrayant.

L'homme partit, laissant Hayden seule avec la lettre. Celle-ci la mit dans son sac, et fit une croix sur la paume de sa main pour ne pas oublier de l'ouvrir une fois arriver au Chaudron Baveur. Puis, elle poussa un soupir et continua sa route.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, l'auberge était près de trois fois plus bruyante et chaleureuse qu'à son habitude, Hayden passa entre les gens pour voir d'où venait toute cette joie et c'est là qu'elle vit, Ron, Hermione, Harry et Peter parler à Mr Weasley.

– Ron, Hermione ?

Peter fut le premier à réagir, il lâcha la main de Harry pour sauter dans les bras de Hayden.

– Haydy, Haydy, Haydy ! Il y a un prisonnier échappé de la graaaande prison des sorciers tu le savais ? Dis, dis, tu le savais ?

Hayden fronça les sourcils.

– Qui ça ?

– Sirius Black ! Même son nom il fait peur.

Les sourcils de Hayden se froncèrent encore plus. Sirius Black ? Elle avait lu des articles sur lui, le plus fidèle partisan de Voldemort, il a tué 12 personnes dont Peter Pettigrew devant des témoins moldus. Certains disait qu'il ne restait plus que l'index de Peter Pettigrew et qu'ils l'avaient envoyé à sa mère. Un histoire bien sordide et, pour Hayden, un peu irréaliste… L'affrontement, Pettigrew/Black, l'index, les témoins, le fait qu'il ne reste rien de Peter mais que les corps des autres victimes étaient encore là… Tout était un peu trop parfait aux yeux de Hayden. Ça semblait presque organisé.

Hayden se dirigea vers le groupe d'ami, sans dire un mot. Ils furent vite rejoins par Ginny, rougissante jusqu'aux oreilles et Percy, le torse bombé et l'air solennel. Il tendit une main à Hayden, Harry et même Peter.

– Heureux de vous revoir, dit-il.

– Salut Percy, répondirent Hayden et Harry ensemble, en s'efforçant de ne pas éclater de rire.

– J'espère que vous allez bien.

Hayden et Harry échangèrent un regard, causant à Harry de regarder tout de suite ailleurs et Hayden se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en faisant semblant d'être soudainement très intéressé par les cheveux de Peter.

– Très bien, merci, finit par répondre Harry.

– Harry ! lança Fred en écartant Percy d'un coup de coude, et en s'inclinant profondément. C'est _fabuleux_ de te voir, mon vieux…

– C'est même magnifique, ajouta George en poussant Fred et en serrant à son tour la main de Harry. Absolument épatant.

Alors que le sourire de Harry s'élargissant à la présence des deux jumeaux, celui de Hayden avait complètement disparu, et sa contemplation des cheveux de Peter ne fut que plus minutieuse. A tel point que le petit garçon leva la tête vers elle en demandant :

– J'ai des poux ?

Hayden eut un bref sourire.

– Non, trésor, tu n'as pas de poux.

Content de la réponse, Peter posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Hayden.

– Ça suffit, maintenant, dit Mrs Weasley.

– Maman ! s'exclama Fred, comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence. C'est vraiment renversant de te voir…

– J'ai dit : ça suffit ! répéta Mrs Weasley en posant ses sacs sur une chaise vide. Bonjour Harry, mon chéri, j'imagine que tu connais la nouvelle.

Hayden se détourna de l'atmosphère un peu trop familiale pour elle, elle ne connaissait pas chacun d'entre eux, elle était un peu de trop. Alors, elle sortit de ce joyeux cercle, berçant Peter de droite à gauche. Mais celui-ci semblait trop excité pour dormir, alors, il sauta des bras de Hayden et alla se balader en sautillant dans la salle, laissant Hayden seule.

– Et toi Hayden ! Comment vas-tu, ma chérie ?

Hayden se retourna brusquement, le cercle était ouvert, tous la regardait, Mrs Weasley avait un calme et paisible sourire. Hayden passa sa main dans ses cheveux, elle passa sa main sur sa joue, ressentant soudainement le malaise qu'elle avait ressentit, la peur, la tristesse même. Pourtant, elle ravala tous ces sentiments qui n'avaient pas de place dans son cœur, elle tripota son bracelet et offrit un magnifique sourire.

– Ça va très bien, merci… Et vous ?

Mrs Weasley pencha la tête sur le côté, elle ne semblait pas très sûre de la réponse de Hayden, mais n'insista pas, elle s'assit sur la table, offrant à Hayden la place à côté de la sienne et tous se mirent à parler avec entrain, Hayden au milieu de se brouhaha qui lui était si peu familier.

Elle posa ses mains devant elle, observant ses doigts, ne savant pas trop où se mettre. Et c'est là qu'elle vit la croix qu'elle avait fait à peine une heure plus tôt. Elle prit son sac et Peter vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

– C'est ton petit frère ? finit par dire Mrs Weasley.

Encore une fois, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, Hayden serra l'enveloppe dans sa main et regarda Peter qui tentait d'attraper le journal de l'autre côté de la table.

Hayden se tourna vers Mrs Weasley, plissant les yeux.

– J'imagine ? Dit-elle, hésitante.

– Comment cela ?

Mais Hayden fit semblant de ne pas entendre cette fois-ci, elle prit l'enveloppe et sortie le message, écrit d'une encre noir, et d'une main tremblante.

 _Chère Hayden,_

 _J'espère que tout se passe bien là où tu es, j'ai demandé à Léo de te faire parvenir cette lettre le plus vite possible. J'ai plusieurs nouvelle à t'annoncer. Tout d'abord, j'espère sincèrement que tu t'amuse, essaie de passer un très bon moment avant de retourner en cours, mais je tenais tout de même à te dire que Kurt est venu me rendre visite avant-hier, il était dans une colère noire, il voulait savoir où est-ce que toi et Peter étiez, il pensait que vous vous cacheriez chez moi. Heureusement, vous n'étiez pas là. Il semble déterminé à vous trouver et est très en colère, je pense qu'il boit encore plus qu'avant._

 _Nous avons prit des nouvelles de Sydney, elle ne veut pas récupérer Peter, elle dit qu'elle n'aura pas besoin de lui, qu'elle veut recommencer une nouvelle vie. J'espère pour elle qu'elle va y arriver._

 _Aussi, nous avons continuer les recherches sur tes parents… je tenais juste à te dire que tu peux rendre visite à ta mère si tu le souhaite. Elles sont autorisées le mardi et le jeudi de 9h à 14h… Elle est à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Salvador Avenue, très réputé, elle ne pourra pas te faire de mal._

 _J'attends de tes nouvelles au plus vite, inutile de dire que je m'inquiète pour vous deux, pleins de bisous._

 _Amanda Colins._

Hayden leva la tête de la lettre, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose s'était réveillé en elle en lisant cette lettre, une flamme ardente. Une colère profonde, tel qu'elle en avait jamais ressenti. Même sa colère contre les jumeaux avaient été faible par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui.

La jeune fille serra les poings si fort qu'elle troua la lettre qu'elle lisait. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, mais elle les ignora, elle ne voyait que du rouge.

– Hayden, trésor, tout va bien ? murmura la voix douce de Mrs Weasley.

Hayden se tourna vers la femme, puis tendit le sourire le plus faux et le plus forcé qu'elle n'ait jamais eut à faire. Elle plia délicatement la lettre froissée et la remit dans son enveloppe.

– On ne peut mieux, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Mrs Weasley fronça les sourcils.

– Je dois… Je dois aller quelque part, finit-elle par dire.

– Aller quelque part ? Hayden, il fait bientôt nuit, dit Harry.

Hayden se tourna vers lui, le regard brillant d'une colère qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

– Ça ne peut pas attendre.

Elle prit Peter et le posa sur les genoux de Mrs Weasley.

– Je serais de retour dans environ une heure, Pete, d'accord ?

Sa voix essayait de se faire le plus calme possible, mais la colère était bien trop présente. Elle sortit sa baguette de son sac et prit une grande inspiration.

– A tout à l'heure les gars.

Dans un crack, elle transplana juste devant l'immeuble de Mrs Colins. Et elle sonna. Le temps que Mrs Colins prit à répondre fut bien plus long qu'à son habitude. Mais au bout d'un moment, une voix rocailleuse se fit entendre.

– Allô ?

– Mrs Colins, c'est moi.

– Hayden ! Oh, je ne peux pas te laisser entrer, je suis un peu malade et…

– Ne me mentez pas, Mrs Colins, ouvrez-moi la porte s'il vous plaît.

Il y eut une hésitation, mais la porte finit par s'ouvrir. Hayden entra et monta les escaliers deux par deux. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'appartement de la femme, elle ouvrit la porte sans même frapper.

Le spectacle qu'elle vit ne la surprenait pas, mais nourrissait la flamme de haine qu'elle avait dans le cœur encore plus.

– Ne t'en fais pas, Hayden, ce n'est pas grand-chose, c'est juste quelques bricoles qu'il a cassé, rien d'important.

Hayden releva la tête vers Mrs Colins. Son appartement était en dessus dessous, les vases brisés, les matelas retournés, la moquette déchiré, les fauteuils découpés, les assiettes cassés, les placards démontés. Tout était dans un état catastrophique. Mais rien énervait Hayden autant que l'état dans lequel Mrs Colins était. Son cou était bleu, entièrement bleu. Son œil enflé et sa mâchoire aussi.

– Je suis désolée, dit-elle sur le ton de l'humour, je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger.

Hayden leva la tête, son mépris, sa colère, son dégoût envers cet homme ne connaissait-il aucune limite ?

La jeune fille s'avança jusqu'à Mrs Colins et lui tendit une fiole.

– C'est un très bon guérisseur, dit-elle. Finissez-le, il ne reste pas grand-chose.

Mrs Colins prit la fiole dans les mains et remercia Hayden d'un signe de tête.

La jeune fille se retourna, et elle tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme d'environ 19 ans, des yeux bleus azures et des cheveux bruns en bataille. Il portait un sweat à capuche noir avec un veste en cuire par dessus.

– C'est toi Hayden ? dit-il.

La jeune fille hocha de la tête silencieuse.

– T'as vu ce que ton père a fait à ma mère ?

– C'est pas mon père.

– J'allais lui pété la gueule, dit-il.

– Tu vas devoir faire la queue.

Le garçon, sûrement Léo, hocha de la tête.

– Quand je reviendrais, tu pourras y aller à ton tour. Je vais me charger de ranger ce foutoir aussi. Et je ferais de mon mieux pour repayer les dégâts.

– Je me charge des couverts et des chambres.

– Je me charge de la cuisine et du salon.

– Puis-je me charger de la décoration ? finit par dire Mrs Colins.

Léo sourit mais Hayden resta de marbre.

– J'espère que tu vas bien le faire pleurer.

Hayden se tourna à nouveau vers Léo.

– Je vais faire plus encore.

Puis elle sortit, passant devant Léo, sans un regard pour Mrs Colins, la colère toujours brûlante dans son cœur. La première fois qu'elle avait ressentit cette flamme c'était quand Peter avait été blessé. Mais elle avait apprit à prendre sur elle, elle avait apprit à garder son calme. Enfermant ses émotions. Sauf que ce n'était plus possible. La colère pour Peter ne s'était jamais éteinte et après avoir fait ça, elle ne s'éteindra jamais.

Hayden arriva devant l'appartement, et ouvrit la porte à la volet. Elle croisa les bras puis s'appuya sur le pan de la porte.

L'homme était là, un verre de whisky dans la main, la bouteille était à peine entamé, ça veut dire qu'il était encore un minimum sobre. Tant mieux. Elle voulait qu'il se rappelle de ce qui allait se passer dans les moindre détail.

– Hayden ! fit l'homme d'un air faussement enjoué. Ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu !

La jeune fille ne dit rien, le regard noir, tentant de canaliser son pouvoir un minimum. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son pouvoir gagner maintenant.

– Où est le petit garçon ?

Hayden ne répondit pas.

– J'ai dis OU EST LE GARCON ?!

– Il s'appelle Peter.

La voix de Hayden se fit sèche, froide, mais calme.

– Alors, je te demande gentiment, toi, où est Peter ?!

Mais Hayden ne répondit toujours pas. Alors l'homme se leva, il renversa sa chaise, jeta son verre au sol et poussa la table.

– REPONDS MOI !

Il s'approcha de Hayden et c'est là que la jeune fille se redressa, elle n'eut même pas besoin de se servir de sa baguette, elle ne fit que lever la main. L'homme fut prit par une soudaine bourrasque de vent qui le plaqua violemment contre le mur, cognant sa tête contre celui-ci.

Il s'écroula sur le sol, regardant partout autour de lui, ne comprenant pas d'où cela venait. Ses cheveux roux, gras, secoué avec sa tête. Et Hayden s'approcha de lui.

La voyant arriver, il se releva, tanguant un peu, toujours sous le choc.

– Tu ne m'as pas répondu-

– Tais-toi.

L'homme ouvrit grand les yeux, choqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu…

– J'ai dis : Tais. Toi.

Hayden leva sa baguette, sans prononcer de formule, les couteaux de la cuisine sortirent de leurs tiroirs, chacun se disposa sur un endroit vital de l'homme.

– J'ai toujours gardé le silence, dit Hayden, je me suis toujours comportée convenablement. J'ai toujours cru… Que sans vous je ne pouvais pas vivre. Que je n'aurais pas de logement parce que j'étais encore mineur, que je n'aurais pas de vie, pas de famille. Parce que je voulais une famille. Et j'avais tendance à croire que vous étiez tous une famille. Que toutes les familles étaient comme ça.

Hayden leva la baguette encore plus haut.

– Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Je n'avais pas besoin de vous, ni de toi, ni de Sydney. Je n'avais besoin d'aucun de vous deux. Je suis quelque chose de plus puissant, de plus fort que vous. Et je ne parle pas de magie. Je parle de mental, d'intelligence et de réflexion. J'ai toujours su me débrouiller. Et quand j'ai su que je n'avais pas forcément besoin de votre aide pour vivre. Vous aviez eu Peter. Un enfant seul, j'ai cru que ça pouvait vous changer. Mais ça vous a presque rendu pire. Tu l'as frappé.

A ce moment-là Hayden sentit la colère l'emporter sur son pouvoir.

– Tu l'as frappé.

L'homme commença alors à s'étouffer. Étrangler par une main invisible. Les couteaux tombèrent au sol, sauf celui pointé contre sa tête, qui s'avança un peu plus.

– Il a saigné, sa joue était bleue. COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREIL ?!

Le couteau touchait désormais le crâne de l'homme, la lame appuya dessus et une goutte de sang perla le long de son nez.

– Il n'avait que un an et demi. Il ne savait même pas parlé ! Et maintenant tu t'attaque à Mrs Colins ! Une vieille femme ! Qui ne t'a jamais fais le moindre tord ! Tu n'as aucun honneur, aucune morale, aucun sens des responsabilités. Tu es une mauviette, un bon à rien. J'ai encaissé, les coups, les insultes et les mots. Au début c'était pour mon intérêt. Tant que je ne pouvais pas me débrouiller seule, je vivrais avec vous. Après c'était pour Peter, parce que je ne pouvais pas le protéger avec ma magie. De peur de lui faire du mal à lui. Mais maintenant. Maintenant vous ne pouvez plus rien faire. Peter n'est pas là, il reviendra quand je reviendrais. Pas avant. Et vous vous resterez seul. Abandonné. Tout ce que vous méritez.

Hayden s'approcha de l'homme. Son visage était violet, le couteau était resté immobile. La jeune fille prit le couteau dans ses mains et relâcha la magie autour du cou de l'homme qui prit une grande bouffée d'air, mais elle n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Le couteau dans une main, la baguette dans l'autre. Elle colla l'un sur le cou et l'autre sur le cœur.

– Je ne vous laisserais plus **jamais** , levé la main, sur Peter, moi ou quelqu'un à qui on est redevable. Alors j'espère que vous allez prendre mon avertissement au sérieux, parce qu'il n'y en aura pas de deuxième.

L'homme hocha furieusement de la tête, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux. Hayden se détacha de lui et à se moment là, un liquide chaud dégoulina du pantalon de l'homme. La jeune fille ne réagit même pas, elle rejeta ses cheveux par dessus ses épaules et se dirigea vers le manteau de l'homme.

Elle sortit alors le chéquier de celui-ci. Elle prit un stylo de sur la table et écrit rapidement. Puis, elle planta le couteau sur la chaise. Tendant le chèque et le stylo à l'homme.

– Signe.

L'homme prit le chèque de ses mains tremblantes et écarquilla les yeux.

– Dix milles livres ?!

– C'est le minimum que vous lui devez, répondit-elle.

– C'est trop.

– Ne soyez pas ridicule. C'est le minimum j'ai dis. Et ça ne correspond qu'à un mois de votre salaire. Évitez juste les casinos pendant deux mois et tout devrait fonctionner convenablement.

L'homme hésita un instant, puis ses yeux passèrent du couteau à la baguette au couteau à nouveau, puis il prit le stylo.

Hayden vérifia la signature, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

– Estimez-vous heureux qu'elle ne porte pas plainte.

Sur ses mots, elle ferma la porte de l'appartement, et lorsqu'elle lâcha la clenche, toutes les bouteilles d'alcool qu'il y avait à la maison explosèrent, vidant tout le liquide sur le sol, les placards, le lavabo. Il y en avait partout.

Hayden sourit derrière la porte et couru voir Mrs Colins. Elle lui tendit le chèque. Mrs Colins le refusa au début mais son fils Léo, le prit dans ses mains. Il fit un hochement de tête pour la remercier, Hayden lui répondit par le même hochement, elle aida avec le rangement un maximum, puis, elle transplana au Chaudron Baveur, pour retrouver toute la famille Weasley morte d'inquiétude pour elle. Seul Peter ne semblait pas inquiet.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?! s'écria Mrs Weasley. Il fait nuit noire ! Où étais-tu passé ?

Hayden recula d'un pas tellement ce fut soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

– Euh… Je…

– Tu as dis une heure ! Ça fait près de trois heures ! Comment peux-tu nous faire une chose pareil ?!

Hayden passa son regard sur toute la famille, même Harry et Hermione semblait inquiet.

– Je… Désolée ?

Mrs Weasley poussa un soupir.

– Peu importe, heureusement que tu vas bien. Tu as reçu cette lettre du ministère. Tu as utilisé la magie ?

Hayden prit la lettre entre ses mains et la tourna dans tous les sens.

– Oui, finit-elle par répondre.

Harry échangea un regard avec Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient l'air paniqué. Même les autres membres de la famille se jetaient des regards effrayés.

– Ne vous en faites pas, dit Hayden, je ne me ferais jamais viré de Poudlard. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre ça.

Hayden ouvrit la lettre et la parcouru rapidement, c'était rien de surprenant, seulement un avertissement. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle trouva tous les Weasley penché sur elle.

– Euh…

– Eh bien ? fit Ginny.

– Eh bien quoi ?

– Qu'est-ce que dit ta lettre pardi ? répondit Fred.

– Quoi ?

Hayden fronça les sourcils encore plus.

– Lis nous ta lettre ! crièrent Harry, Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

– D'accord ! D'accord !

Hayden se racla la gorge.

 _Chère Mrs Palmer,_

 _Nous avons découvert des sorts de lévitations, bourrasques, explosions, etc, venant de votre domicile. Nous tenions à vous rappeler quelque point pour le contrôle de vos pouvoirs : respirez convenablement, pensez à quelque chose qui vous repose, ne paniquez pas, inspirez par le nez, expirez par la bouche, fermez les yeux et ignorez les bruits distrayants._

 _Si toute fois, la magie dégager n'était pas dû à une perte de contrôle, nous osons espérer que cela ne se reproduira plus. Sinon, il risque d'y avoir des répercussions et nous serons obligés de vous séparer de votre famille._

 _En espérant que votre prochaine année à Poudlard puisse vous aider à contrôler votre magie et votre source infini de pouvoir, nous vous souhaitons une bonne année, et nous espérons vous voir au plus vite dans nos bureaux._

 _Avec tous le respects que nous vous devons,_

 _Ministre Fudge._

Mr Weasley siffla bruyamment, tandis que tous les autres se lançaient des regards inquiets.

– On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des privilèges ! s'écria Harry.

Hayden vit Hermione se mordre la joue pour s'empêcher de rire alors que Ron, lui, n'essaya même pas de se retenir. Fred et George suivirent rapidement avec Ginny, puis Mrs Weasley leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir. Ce n'était même pas drôle !

– Aller, dépêchez-vous, nous devons aller manger !


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ^^ je rattrape tout le retard que j'ai prit, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire:D Enjoyez !**

Ce soir a été l'un des dîners les plus agréable que Hayden n'eut jamais connu, elle mangeait un repas délicieux mais plus que cela, elle était entourée de **personnes** , elle n'était pas seule à manger avec Peter sur ses genoux, non, ils étaient nombreux, ça criait, c'était joyeux, ça se disputait et ça riait… Quelque chose que Hayden n'avait jamais connu… Même si elle ne disait pas grand-chose la plus part du temps, elle tentait de marquer dans sa mémoire chaque geste, chaque bruit et chaque sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti pendant ce repas.

– Comment on va faire pour aller à la gare, demain ? demanda Fred à son père tandis qu'ils entamaient un somptueux gâteau au chocolat.

Il était si bon que Hayden ne cessait d'en reprendre.

– Le ministère va nous envoyer deux voitures, répondit Mr Weasley.

Hayden fut tellement choquer par la réponse, qu'elle faillit recraché le gâteau qu'elle avait dans la bouche, et s'étouffa avec. Harry se tourna vers elle, haussant un sourcil.

– Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna Percy.

– C'est à cause de toi, Perce, dit George le plus sérieusement du monde. Ils vont même mettre des petits drapeaux sur le capot avec les lettres P-e-C brodées dessus…

– Ça veut dire Prétentieux-et-Crâneur, ajouta Fred.

Tout le monde pouffa de rire, sauf Percy et Mrs Weasley.

– Pourquoi le ministère nous envoie-t-il des voitures, père ? Demanda Percy d'une voix cérémonieuse.

– Eh bien, étant donné qu'on en a plus et que je travaille là-bas, ils ont décidé de me faire une fleur, répondit Mr Weasley.

Hayden haussa un sourcil et échangea un regard avec Harry. Ils n'y croyaient pas, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Mr Weasley avait prit un air détaché mais les deux amis ne l'avaient pas du tout cru, de plus, il semblait assez mal à l'aise.

Mais rapidement il changea de sujet, parlant des valises et de celle de Ron en particulier, qui n'était toujours pas fait. Hayden n'écouta pas tout à fait, Peter n'arrêtait pas de tirer sur son bras pour pouvoir prendre une nouvelle part de gâteau au chocolat.

– Peter, tu vas tomber malade si tu continue à en manger autant, dit-elle en lui en servant sa dernière part.

– Mais toi aussi tu n'arrête pas !

– Oui, mais moi je suis plus grande donc, j'ai le droit.

Tout le monde pouffa à la remarque de Hayden qui ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'on l'écoutait.

A la fin du dîner, tout le monde avait l'estomac bien plein et se sentait un peu endormi. Un par un, les convives montèrent l'escalier pour préparer les bagages. Ron et Percy occupaient la chambre voisine à celle de Harry. Hermione et Ginny, elles, occupaient la même chambre que Hayden. Hermione ne pouvait pas prendre de chambre seule et l'argent manquait aux Weasley, alors Hayden avait proposé aux deux de venir dormir avec elle. Le lit deux places était tellement grand, après tout, qu'il pouvait facilement être un lit quatre place, surtout qu'elles étaient toutes encore des enfants, alors, la place ne manquait pas.

Hayden aida Ginny à boucler sa valise et c'est à ce moment là, qu'ils entendirent des éclats de voix venant de l'autre bout du couloir. Tous sortirent, Hayden avec Peter dans les bras. Ils croisèrent Harry dans le couloir, celui-ci poussa un soupir en regardant les trois filles.

– Percy a perdu son insigne et Ron a oublié sa potion pour Croutard en bat, je vais la chercher.

– Pourquoi il n'y va pas lui-même ? Demanda Ginny.

– Percy ne veut pas le laisser sortir tant qu'il ne l'a pas retrouvé.

Hayden regarda Percy s'extasier sur ses affaires, Hermione et Ginny l'avaient rejoint pour l'aider à chercher. Puis, la jeune fille entendit un rire venant de derrière elle, lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle trouva les deux jumeaux accroupit dans l'ombre, Harry était avec eux.

– C'est nous qui l'avons, chuchota Fred à Harry. On l'a un peu arrangé.

Hayden leva les yeux au ciel, s'empêchant de sourire alors que Harry lui, rigola. Mais quelque chose tournait mal, il s'était forcé à rire. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il lui sourit et s'apprêtait à passer devant elle sans lui adresser un mot. Hayden tendit alors son pied et lui fit un croche patte. Harry faillit tomber sur le sol mais se retint au dernier moment à la poignée de la porte d'une chambre, heureusement fermé à clef.

Il se retourna vers Hayden, lui jetant un regard noir. La jeune fille lui fit haussa les sourcils d'un air provocateur, le sourire élargit. Mais Harry ne réagit pas.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Harry souffla.

– Rien de spécial.

Et il s'en alla dans sa chambre, fermant la porte à clef. Hayden leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par cet état d'esprit. Le pauvre petit chou, il avait des soucis ?

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et changea le petit Peter. Ginny et Hermione ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre.

– C'était Fred et George, dit Hermione.

– C'était obligé, continua Ginny avec un petit sourire sur le coin de la lèvre.

Hayden leur répondit par un même sourire et borda Peter.

– Je crois qu'on devrait tous aller dormir, chuchota Hermione en voyant Peter endormi.

Tous hochèrent de la tête et se glissèrent dans la lit. Elles n'étaient pas serrées, elles ne touchaient à peine, mais Hayden eut une étrange sensation. Elle était entourée de personne, qu'elle connaissait à peine, à vrai dire. Elle n'a presque rien partagé avec Ginny -en dehors du sauvetage- et elle n'avait fait que parler rapidement avec Hermione. Et pourtant, pour l'une des première fois de sa vie, Hayden ne se sentait pas de trop, ni même mal. Elle était bien, là où elle était… Elle se sentait… A sa place.

Ginny à gauche, Peter, puis elle, et enfin Hermione. Ils sombrèrent tous dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain matin, Hayden se réveilla la première. Elle devait emmené Peter chez Mrs Colins avant d'aller à la gare. Elle dit au revoir à une Hermione aux yeux bouffis et à une Ginny encore endormie.

Hayden ne tarda pas chez Mrs Colins. En un rien de temps, 9h était arrivé et il ne lui restait plus que 2h pour arriver au train. Évidemment, celui-ci n'allait pas démarré sans elle, mais on ne savait jamais. Après tout, Harry et Ron avaient dû conduire une voiture dans le saule frappeur l'an dernier parce qu'ils avaient raté leur train.

Pourtant, on ne sait comment, Hayden arriva devant le train avant tout le monde. Elle vit Professeur Flitwick lui faire un discret signe de la main, que Hayden lui rendit avec un grand sourire, puis elle monta dans le train, dans la cabine qui lui était destiné. Les volets étaient fermés et la porte était la seule à avoir une clef. Il était écrit dessus 'sous réservation'. Ce n'était pas vrai, seulement un moyen pour que les autres élèves n'y entre pas.

Hayden déposa sa valise dans les filets et s'installa confortablement, sortant un nouveau livre qu'elle n'avait pas encore commencé.

Pourtant, vers 11h moins le quart, la tête de Fred passa par l'encadrure de la porte. Hayden le regarda les sourcils froncés. Il eut un petit sourire timide puis regarda par la fenêtre.

– Maman veut te dire au revoir, dit-il, tu ne l'as pas salué ce matin.

Hayden le regarda la bouche ouverte, le livre dans les mains. Elle se tourna, vérifiant qu'elle était bien seule dans le compartiment, puis ses yeux revinrent à Fred.

– A moi ? Dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Fred hocha de la tête avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

– A toi, répondit-il.

Hayden regarda son livre, puis le ferma et le posa à côté. Ses gestes étaient maladroit et hésitant.

– Euh… d'accord.. j-j'arrive.

Elle regarda ses mains puis leva les yeux vers Fred.

– Dépêche-toi, dit-il, le train va bientôt partir.

– Oui, murmura Hayden.

Elle sortit du compartiment et du train, cherchant Mrs Weasley des yeux. Elle l'aperçut, pas très loin, disant au revoir à tous ses enfants. Hayden s'approcha timidement de la famille et regarda et se racla légèrement la gorge.

– Oh ! Hayden, dit-elle.

Elle s'avança vers celle-ci, près à lui faire un câlin, mais Hayden inconsciemment recula d'un pas.

Mrs Weasley s'arrêta observant Hayden, le sourcil arqué.

– Je suis désolée, dit automatiquement Hayden.

Mais Mrs Weasley lui tendit un sourire réconfortant.

– Je crois que tu n'aimes pas trop le contact physique, dit-elle. Ta mère ne doit pas te faire assez de câlin.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt.

– On peut voir ça comme ça.

En effet, le seul contact physique que sa mère biologique avait eu avec elle a été une tentative de meurtre. Tu m'étonne qu'elle n'aime pas le contact physique.

Pourtant, Mrs Weasley s'approcha encore d'elle et tendit ses mains en avant. Hayden les regarda les sourcils froncés. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

– Euuuuh…

– Aller, se tenir les mains, ça ne doit pas te poser tant de problème que ça.

Hayden hésita, elle regarda les mains ouvertes de Mrs Weasley, puis, doucement, elle déposa les siennes par dessus. La femme eut un sourire conciliant, puis referma ses doigts sur les mains de Hayden. Celle-ci tressaillit, puis leva les yeux vers Mrs Weasley.

– Prends soin de toi Hayden, mange bien et travaille bien, d'accord ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, et avala difficilement sa salive. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais sa gorge était nouée. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle avait été tant touché par ces paroles. Ce n'était rien d'exceptionnel, ce n'était que quelque phrase. Hayden, inconsciemment, ferma elle aussi les doigts sur les mains de Mrs Weasley. L'émotion bloquée dans sa gorge, elle ne put que hocher faiblement de la tête.

Les mains de Mrs Weasley étaient rugueuses à force de travail mais en même temps, elles étaient douce et surtout, elle dégageait une chaleur étrange.

Hayden sentit l'émotion se répandre dans ses entrailles. Le souvenir de ce que Kurt avait fait lui revint en mémoire, tous ses mauvais souvenirs, toutes les fois où elle avait été mal et où elle avait été seule. Elle se demandait ce qui ce serait passé si elle avait eu une mère comme Mrs Weasley pour l'aider à s'en sortir.

Mais rapidement, ces sentiments commencèrent à faire peur à Hayden, elle retira alors délicatement ses mains de ceux de Mrs Weasley.

– Je ferai de mon mieux, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Et elle remonta vivement dans le train qui lâcha un jet de vapeur et le train s'ébranla. Ron était monté juste après Hayden et tenait la porte ouverte jusqu'à ce que Harry saute à l'intérieur. Ils se penchèrent alors tous, Ron, Hermione et Harry, à la fenêtre en faisant de grands signes à Mr e Mrs Weasley jusqu'à ce que le train prenne un virage qui les déroba à leur vue.

– Il faut que je vous parle en tête à tête, murmura Harry à l'intention de ses deux autres meilleurs amis.

– Va-t'en, Ginny, dit Ron.

– Merci, c'est gentil, répondit Ginny d'un air offensé avant de s'éloigner d'un pas raide et digne.

Pensant qu'elle était de trop, Hayden entra dans son compartiment 'réservé' mais Harry, Ron et Hermione la suivirent le plus naturellement possible, à tel point que la jeune fille se sentit un peu perdue sur le coup. De plus, un étranger était désormais profondément endormi assis près de la fenêtre.

Tous se figèrent en voyant l'homme et échangèrent un regard. D'habitude le Poudlard Express était réservé aux élèves et puisque celui-ci était normalement celui de Hayden, ils n'en étaient que plus interloqués.

L'homme portait une robe de sorcier miteuse, rapiécée à plusieurs endroits. Il semblait malade, épuisé. Bien qu'il fût encore jeune, ses cheveux châtains étaient parsemés de mèches blanches.

– C'est qui, à votre avis ? Murmura Ron, tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient à l'autre bout du compartiment après avoir refermé la porte coulissante.

– Le professeur R.J. Lupin, chuchota aussitôt Hermione.

– Comment tu le sais ?

– C'est écrit sur sa valise, répondit Hayden.

Hermione montra du doigt la valise à côté de celle de Hayden.

– Je me demande ce qu'il enseigne, dit Ron, les sourcils froncés.

– Ça paraît évident. Le seul poste vacant, continua Hermione, c'est Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Hayden s'asseya confortablement, Hermione la joignit et en face, se placèrent Ron et Harry. Elle les regarda tour à tour, elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude d'être entouré par des personnes. Puis ses yeux retombèrent sur le professeur Lupin, il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de sympathique.

– J'espère au moins qu'il sera à la hauteur, dit Ron sans grande conviction. On a l'impression qu'il suffirait de lui jeter un sort pour qu'il rendre le dernier soupir. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry.

Harry s'apprêta à tout leurs raconter mais soudainement, il ferma la bouche en se tournant vers Hayden.

– Tout d'abord, dit-il, je pense que Hayden a quelque chose à nous raconter.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, en les regardant.

– Euh… Non ?

– Tu étais passée où hier soir ? Demanda alors Hermione.

Hayden ouvrit la bouche puis plissa la yeux.

– Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous intéresse si soudainement ?

Les trois amis s'échangèrent des regards un peu inquiet, puis, Harry sortit de sa poche une feuille, la tendant vers Hayden.

Celle-ci le regarda, les sourcils toujours froncés, puis, lorsque ses yeux glissèrent sur la feuille, elle retira la lettre que Mrs Colins lui avait écrite des mains d'Harry le plus rapidement possible.

Elle la prit dans ses mains puis regarder les trois enfants, un par un.

– Vous l'avez lu ?

Ils échangèrent un regard à nouveau, puis, tous, détournèrent les yeux. Seul Harry regardait toujours Hayden.

– Oui, dit-il. Est-ce que… est-ce que Kurt est ton père ?

Hayden poussa un soupir.

– Non, mon père est mort. Kurt est 'l'homme qui s'occupe de moi', dit-elle en poussant un soupir.

– Et ta mère...

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Harry.

– Oui ?

– Elle est en hôpital psychiatrique… ?

Hayden poussa un nouveau soupir.

– Oui.

– Tu ne vas pas lui rendre visite ?

La jeune fille observa le papier de l'enveloppe, il était étrangement lisse, comme les parchemins.

– Non.

– Jamais ?

– Je ne sais pas.

Le silence tomba soudainement, tous évitaient de se regarder, ce n'était pas le genre de silence que Hayden appréciait. C'était le genre de silence pesant. Et ce fut Hermione qui le brisa.

– Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? Dit-elle alors que sa voix flancha dans les aiguës.

Hayden leva les yeux vers sa nouvelle amie, les sourcils froncés.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Hermione regardait la jeune fille, les yeux humides et elle avala difficilement.

– Est-ce que cet homme, Kurt, t'as déjà fait du mal ?

Hayden se tourna vers les garçons, les yeux écarquillés, mais aucuns d'eux ne semblaient surpris, à croire qu'eux aussi voulaient poser cette question.

La jeune fille passa la main sur sa joue, puis regarda à nouveau Hermione, une larme s'était échappée de ses yeux.

– Oh, non, Hermione ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît. Il… Il ne m'a jamais fait de mal.

La voix de Hayden était monté dans les aiguës. Toutes les fois où elle avait été frappé, où elle avait été battue et mal-traîté lui revinrent en mémoire, comme lorsqu'elle avait tenu les mains de Mrs Weasley. Son mensonge était minable.

– Crois-moi, dit-elle pour avoir l'air plus réaliste. Il ne m'a jamais fait de mal. Il ne me fera plus de mal.

– Pourquoi tu nous l'avais pas dit dès le début ? Répondit Hermione, d'une voix blanche.

Hayden regarda les deux autres, demandant de l'aide, mais encore une fois, eux aussi semblaient avoir besoin d'une réponse.

– Parce que… Parce que je ne sais pas comment le dire… murmura Hayden. Je suis désolée…

Hermione lui tendit alors une sourire sous ses larmes. C'était une image qui était assez troublante et pourtant très joli.

– On te pardonne… Mais s'il te plaît, parle nous en.

Hayden regarda ses amis.

– Ça, dit-elle, je ne peux pas vous le promettre… murmura-t-elle.

Hermione prit la main de Hayden à se moment là, Harry prit l'autre et Ron posa un main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille. C'était maladroit de leurs part à tous -en particulier Ron-, mais ça avait eu pour effet de réchauffer le cœur de Hayden.

Lorsqu'ils furent sûr que la jeune fille allait mieux, ils retirèrent tous leurs mains, Hermione essuya ses larmes puis se tourna vers Harry.

– Alors, toi, raconte nous.

Celui-ci leurs résuma la discussion qu'il avait surprise entre Mr et Mrs Weasley, ce qui éclaira Hayden quand à sa conduite bizarre de la nuit dernière, l'avertissement de Mr Weasley. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Ron paraissait abasourdi, Hermione avait les mains plaquées contre sa bouche en signe d'effarement, et Hayden commença à tripoter nerveusement son bracelet.

– Sirius Black s'est évadé pour te tuer ? Dit enfin Hermione. Harry, cette fois, il faut vraiment que tu sois prudent. Ne cherche pas les ennuis…

– Je ne cherche aucun ennui, répliqua Harry, agacé. Généralement, ce sont les ennuis qui me trouvent.

Hayden pouffa.

– Avoue que parfois, tu les cherches un peu.

– Il faudrait vraiment être qu'il soit idiot pour aller chercher un cinglé qui veut le tuer, dit Ron d'une voix tremblante.

Harry les regarda tour à tour, les sourcils froncés.

– Personne ne sait comment il s'y est pris pour s'évader d'Azkaban, reprit Ron mal à l'aise. Personne n'avait réussi à le faire jusqu'à maintenant. En plus, il était dans un quartier de haute sécurité.

Hayden passa les mains sur son visage alors que ses amis continuaient de parler avec ferveur. Sirius Black. Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé très dangereux, malgré ce qu'il avait fait, et tout semblait si parfait lors de son inculpation… Pourtant il était là, il était dangereux et il voulait tuer Harry.

La discussion tourna alors sur le sujet du Pré-au-Lard. Hayden retira les mains de son visage pour regarder les trois autres enfants. Hermione et Ron semblaient de plus en plus excité alors que Harry ne faisait que se renfrogner.

– Ça va être bien de sortir un peu de l'école pour visiter Pré-au-Lard, dit Hermione en se tournant vers Harry et Hayden.

– Sûrement, soupira Harry. Vous me raconterez quand vous en reviendrez.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Ron.

– Moi, je ne pourrai pas y aller. Les Dursley n'ont pas signé mon autorisation et Fudge a également refusé de le faire.

Hayden sourit de toutes ses dents alors que Ron semblait horrifié.

– Moi non plus je ne peux pas sortir ! s'écria-t-elle. McGonagall pense que c'est trop dangereux pour moi de sortir maintenant.

– _Tu n'aurais pas le droit de sortir ?_ C'est impossible… McGonagall ou quelqu'un vous donnera bien la permission…

Harry eut un rire amer, et Hayden souffla bruyamment. McGonagall était bien trop strict pour faire ça. Tous continuèrent à parler avec ferveur et une bagarre explosa presque entre Hermione et Ron. Pourtant, ils s'arrêtèrent en entendant le professeur Lupin bouger. Tous les quatre l'observèrent avec inquiétude, mais il se contenta de tourner la tête, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, sans se réveiller.

Le Poudlard Express continua sa route, ils pouvaient entendre différente personne entré et sortir des wagons autour, mais personne ne vint les déranger.

A une heure, une petite sorcière replète apparut, poussant un chariot rempli de boissons et de nourriture.

– Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait le réveiller ? Suggéra Ron en montrant le professeur Lupin d'un signe de tête. Ça lui fera peut-être du bien de manger quelque chose.

Hermione s'approcha de lui avec précaution.

– Heu… Professeur ? Dit-elle. Excusez-moi, professeur ?

Il ne bougea même pas.

Hayden le regarda en haussant les sourcils, il devait être très fatigué pour dormir à ce point. Mais bon, ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre, il y avait des avantages à avoir un professeur avec eux dans le compartiment. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, lors que la pluie commençait à tomber, brouillant le paysage de collines que le train traversait, ils entendirent à nouveau des bruits de pas dans le couloir et trois personnages se montrèrent : Drago Malfoy, encadré de ses deux inséparables, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.

La jeune fille les regarda avec des gros yeux. Alors ça c'était une première ! Comment pouvaient-ils rentré alors que c'était censé être un compartiment _privé_.

– Tiens, regardez qui voilà, lança Malfoy de son habituelle voix traînante. Potter et son poteau.

Crabbe et Goyle rigolèrent comme des idiots.  
– Alors, Weasley, j'ai entendu dire que ton père avait enfin réussi à se procurer un peu d'or, cet été, dit Malfoy. J'espère que ta mère n'est pas morte sous le choc. Est-ce que c'est grâce à cela que vous avez eu ce compartiment réservé ?

Ron se leva si brusquement qu'il fit tomber par terre le panier de Pattenrond. Le professeur Lupin émit un grognement.

– Qui c'est ? Demanda Malfoy en reculant machinalement à la vue du professeur.

– Un nouveau prof, dit Harry qui s'était levé à son tour au cas où il aurait fallu retenir Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu disais Malfoy ?

Drago plissa ses yeux pâles. Il n'était pas suffisamment idiot pour provoquer une bagarre sous le nez d'un professeur, bien que celui-ci avait peu de chance de se réveiller.

– Venez, marmonna-t-il à Crabbe et Goyle d'un ton hargneux.

Hayden était elle aussi levée, pour deux raisons : 1) Frappé Drago avec Ron au cas où il serait allé trop loin, 2) L'effacé de leur mémoire lorsqu'ils s'en iront.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle fit. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte du compartiment, elle vit le regard de ses trois amis fixés sur elle.

– Quoi ? Ils ne doivent pas se rappeler de moi, tu sais ? Je suis toujours censée ne pas exister !

Harry et Ron se rassirent dans un soupir.

La pluie s'était intensifiée, recouvrant les fenêtres d'une surface grise luisante qui s'obscurcissait peu à peu à mesure que la nuit tombait tandis que des lanternes s'allumaient dans le couloir et au dessus du filet à bagages.

– On doit être presque arrivés, dit Ron en se penchant vers la fenêtre pour essayer de voir quelque chose à travers la vitre devenue complètement noire.

A peine avait-il fini de parler que le train commença à ralentir.

– Parfait, dit Ron qui se leva pour jeter un coup d'oeil dehors en contournant soigneusement le professeur Lupin. Je meurs de faim. Vivement le festin.

Hayden, elle, fronça les sourcils -elle fronçait souvent les sourcils-, elle s'était ennuyé des centaines de fois dans le Poudlard Express, elle était presque sûre qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivé. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Hermione regarda sa montre.

– Ça m'étonnerait qu'on y soit déjà, dit-elle.

– Alors pourquoi on s'arrête ?

Le train continuait de ralentir. A mesure que le bruit de pistons s'estompait, on entendait plus disctinctment la pluie et le vent qui se déchaîner contre les vitres.

Enfin, le train s'arrêta brusquement et des chocs lointains indiquèrent que des bagages étaient tombés de leurs filets. Puis toutes les lampes s'éteignirent d'un coup et le convoi fut plongé dans un totale obscurité.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda la voix de Ron.

– Ouille ! s'exclama Hermione. Ron, tu m'as marché sur le pied.

– Non, ça ça devrait être moi, répondit Hayden. Désolée.

Harry retourna s'asseoir à tâtons.

– Tu crois que le train est en panne ?

– J'en sais rien…

– Il y a du mouvement, commenta Ron en essuyant la vitre. On dirait que des gens montent dans le train.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit soudain et quelqu'un tomva lourdement, sur, Hayden pensait, les genoux de Harry.

– Désolé. Vous savez ce qui se passe ? Ouille ! Pardon…

– Salut, Neville, dit Harry en le soulevant par un pan de sa cape.

Hayden ramena ses genoux à son menton de sorte qu'elle ne touchait pas le sol et se fit le plus petit possible dans un coin du compartiment.

– Je vais aller voir le machiniste pour lui demander ce qui arrive, dit la voix de Hermione.

Hayden entendit Hermione ouvrir la porte et deux cris de douleur suivirent.

– Qui est là ?

– Ginny ?

– Hermione ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je cherchais Ron.

– Entre et assieds-oi.

– Ps ici ! Dit précipitamment Harry. Je suis là !

– Ouille ! Dit Neville.

– Silence ! Lança soudain une voix rauque.

Hayden plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire. Il semblerait que le professeur Lupin s'était enfin réveillé. Ils l'entendaient bouger dans son coin, tout le monde se tut.

Il y eut un faible craquement et une lueur tremblante éclaira le compatiment. Le professeur Lupin tenait au creux de sa main une poignée de flamme qui illuminaient son visage gris et fatigué. Il avait les yeux vifs, cependant, et un regard en alerte.

Pourtant, en passant en revu les élèves présents, il s'arrêta sur Harry et Hayden. La jeune fille eut un petit sourire. Lorsque le professeur Lupin l'avait fixé, Neville et Ginny l'avait fait aussi.

– Salut… dit Hayden d'une petite voix.

– Restez où vous êtes, dit-il de sa voix rauque.

Et c'est alors qu'ils le virent tous. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit avant que le professeur Lupin n'ait eu le temps de l'atteindre. Debout dans l'encadrement, éclairée par les flammes vacillantes, se dressait une haute silhouette enveloppée d'une cape, le visage entièrement dissimulé par une cagoule.

La température chuta soudainement, pendant un instant, Hayden crut que cela venait d'elle, mais c'était faux. Ça venait de la créature qui venait d'entrée. Elle avait étudier ces monstres des ténèbres, gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban. Les Détraqueurs. Le seul moyen de les faire fuir était une Patronum… Le seul sort que Hayden n'avait jamais pu réalisé.

Mais quelque chose l'effraya encore plus que la bête. C'était Harry. Il était soudainement devenu pâle et le Détraqueur s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, ni pour quelle raison, mais Hayden tenta de se positionner entre eux. Elle savait que les Détraqueurs se nourrissaient d'espoir, de joie de vivre et de bonheur. Qu'il vienne à elle alors, elle n'avait jamais pu les acquérir non plus.

Pourtant, elle entendit Harry glisser de son siège, et alors, Hayden se sentit faible, des sueurs froides lui parcoururent le dos, et alors, dans son champs de vision, apparut une lumière verte, fluorescente et devant elle, elle crut voir un visage, si près et si loin, d'abord celui d'une femme châtain, presque rousse, puis, changé en celui d'une femme blonde, les cheveux en pêtars, les yeux bleus et le regard meurtrier. Alors, elle entendit un rire fort et strident. Un brouillard blanc, épais, l'enveloppait, s'insinuait en elle...


	26. Chapter 26

**Salut tout le monde ! Encore une fois, ce chapitre va suivre beaucoup l'histoire de J.K. Rowling, mais après tout, les Harry Potter c'est des Master Piece et ça fait toujours du bien de relire des moments, non ? x) Aller ! Enjoyez bien !**

– _Alors Tim, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? s'écria Hayden en glissant sur le banc pour arriver à côté du garçon._

– _Pour la énième fois, Hayden, mon nom est Tom._

 _Hayden esquissa un petit sourire et se servit du pain._

– _Et donc **Tim** , qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

 _Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà trois jours que Hayden était bloquée dans ce temps. Elle ne faisait que tourner en rond, essayant de trouver un moyen de retourner à sa période. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ça commençait à la stresser énormément, mais elle ne le laissait pas paraître. Elle s'était en quelque sorte lié d'amitié avec Tom, même si ni l'un, ni l'autre ne le montrait, ils savaient tous les deux que c'était le cas._

– _Je n'ai rien à faire avec toi, dit Tom dans un soupir._

 _Hayden prit une bouchée de pain et fit une grimace. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle avait atterri ici et c'était incroyable comment le pain était aussi dégoûtant et acide._

– _Je suis sûre que toi aussi tu t'ennuie ! Aller ! On va trouver quelque chose de drôle à faire !_

 _Tom leva les yeux vers Hayden. Ils se lancèrent inconsciemment dans un duel de regard. Le garçon semblait inciter l'enfant à s'en aller, mais elle était tenace. Et si elle n'était pas tenace, elle était un peu manipulatrice._

 _Hayden poussa un soupir et détourna les yeux._

– _Bon, comme tu veux, dit-elle. Si tu ne souhaite pas t'amuser, je vais bien trouver quelque chose à faire. Je crois que Carl et ses amis ont besoin de quelqu'un pour jouer eux aussi._

 _A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que Tom réagit, il se leva et renversa son verre d'eau croupit sur la table._

– _Je t'interdis de faire ça._

– _Oh vraiment ? Et qui es-tu pour m'interdire._

 _Tom baissa les yeux puis se rassit. Reprenant son calme._

– _Très bien, je vais jouer avec toi si ça te chante._

– _Yay !_

 _Hayden reprit place convenablement sur le banc, observant Tom d'un œil malin._

– _Mais tout d'abord, tu dois faire ta valise pour Poudlard, il me semble._

 _Les lèvres de Tom se courbèrent en un sourire en coin qu'il essaya de cacher._

– _Et j'ai cru comprendre que tu viens avec moi, dit-il._

 _Hayden, elle, répondit par un grand sourire joyeux._

– _Exactement. Il faut que je trouve un professeur pour m'aider à retourner chez moi._

– _Tu veux vraiment retourner dans le temps ?_

 _La jeune fille hésita un instant._

– _Qu'est-ce que je peux apporter au monde, Tom, si je ne suis pas là où je devrais être ?_

 _Le garçon leva les yeux vers Hayden. Une sorte de tristesse passa dans son regard. Quelque chose qui fut vite balayer par un battement de cil._

– _Comme tu dis, Hayden… Comme tu dis._

– Harry ! Hayden ! Ça va ?

Hayden sentait sa tête lui faire affreusement mal, les yeux fermés, elle tenta de se relever. Elle pouvait sentir que le Poudlard Express avait reprit sa route. Doucement, elle rouvrit les yeux. Apparemment, elle et Harry étaient tous les deux tombés par terre après avoir glissé de leurs sièges. Tout le monde les entourait, elle et Harry s'échangèrent un regard, ils se sentaient affreusement mal. Harry leva la main pour rajuster ses lunettes.

Ron l'aida à remonté sur son siège alors que Hayden fut aidé de Hermione.

– Comment vous vous sentez ? demanda Ron d'une voix anxieuse.

– Ça va, répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte.

La créature à la cagoule avait disparu.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Où est passé cette… cette chose ? continua Hayden.

– Qui a crié ?

– Et qui a rit ?

– Personne n'a crié, dit Ron, de plus en plus inquiet. Ni rit.

Hayden regarda autour d'elle, le compartiment était brillamment éclairé, à présent. Trop pour elle à vrai dire. Ginny et Neville les observaient. Tous étaient très pâles.

– Mais j'ai entendu crier, insista Harry.

– Et j'ai entendu quelqu'un rire, poursuivit Hayden.

Un craquement les fit alors tous sursauter. Le professeur Lupin était en train de casser en plusieurs morceaux une énorme tablette de chocolat.

– Tenez, dit-il à Harry et Hayden en leurs donnant les deux plus gros morceaux. Mangez ça, vous vous sentirez mieux.

– Le chocolat ça fait toujours du bien, dit Hayden en le prenant dans ses mains.

Le professeur Lupin la regarda alors, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait un regard aussi insistant. Puis, ses yeux glissèrent sur son bracelet, que Hayden cacha alors instinctivement. Comme si c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait peur que l'on vole.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? Demanda Harry en prenant le chocolat.

– Un Détraqueur, répondit Lupin qui distribuait son chocolat aux autres. C'était l'un des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban.

Tout le monde le regarda. Le professeur Lupin froissa le papier qui enveloppait le chocolat et le mit dans sa poche.

– Mangez, répéta-t-il. Ça vous fera du bien. Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille dire quelque chose au machiniste…

Il passa devant Hayden et disparut dans le couloir. La jeune fille, elle, croqua un bout de chocolat et à ce moment-là, un sensation de chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps, la faisant soudainement se sentir beaucoup mieux. Ça devait être un sacré bon chocolat…

– Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Demanda Hermione, le regard toujours angoissé.

– Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Répondit Harry en essuyant la sueur sur son front.

– Cette… cette chose… le Détraqueur… est resté là, à regarder partout, enfin, j'imagine qu'il regardait puisqu'on ne voyait pas du tout son visage, et toi… vous, vous…

– J'ai cru que vous aviez une attaque, ou je ne sais quoi, dit Ron qui avait l'air effrayé. Vous êtes devenus tout raide -toi le premier Harry-, et puis vous avez glissé par terre et…

– A ce moment-là, le professeur Lupin t'a enjambé, Harry, il s'est avancé vers le Détraqueur et il a sorti sa baguette magique, poursuivit Hermione. Et puis, il lui a dit : 'Personne dans ce compartiment ne cache Sirius Black sous sa cape. Allez-vous-en.' Mais le Détraqueur n'a pas bougé, alors Lupin a marmonné quelque chose, un truc argenté est sorti de sa baguette et le Détraqueur a fait volte-face et il parti comme s'il glissait sur des patins…

– C'était horrible, dit Neville d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. Tu as sentit ce froid quand il est entré ?

Hayden eut un énorme frisson. Pas à cause du souvenir. Elle se demandait si, quand elle perdait le contrôle de son pouvoir, elle donnait cette impression aussi. Une sensation de peur, horrible et insupportable. Pour se rassurer, elle reprit un bout de chocolat.

– Personne d'autre n'est tombé de son siège ? Demanda Harry, un peu gêné.

– Non, dit Ron en le regardant à nouveau anxieux. Mais Ginny s'est mise à trembler comme une feuille…

Hayden regarda le chocolat dans sa main et continua à le manger. Il avait cessé de diffuser cette chaleur incroyable, mais elle continuait. C'était un très bon chocolat.

Le professeur Lupin revint dans le compartiment. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte, regarda autour de lui, puis dit avec un faible sourire :

– Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas empoisonné le chocolat.

Harry croqua alors dans son morceau de chocolat, alors que Hayden avait presque déjà terminer le sien.

– Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans dix minutes, annonça le professeur Lupin. Ça va, Harry ? Et toi Haley ?

La jeune fille plissa les yeux. Elle se demandait comme le professeur pouvait connaître le nom de Harry.

– Ça va très bien, murmura-t-il, un peu gêné.

Le professeur se tourna alors vers Hayden qui finissait son bout de chocolat et suçait ses doigts pour ne pas en rater une miette. Lorsqu'elle sentit le regard du professeur elle se tourna vers lui et lui tendit un sourire.

– Oui ?

– Tu vas bien Haley ?

Hayden retira son doigt de sa bouche en regardant derrière elle.

– Moi ?

– Oui… dit professeur Lupin dans un sourire.

– Euh… Je ne m'appelle pas Haley, monsieur…

Le professeur fronça les sourcils, puis eut un faible sourire.

– Non.. Bien sûr que non. Désolé, je t'ai prit pour quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il faiblement.

– Mhm…

Hayden regarda le professeur, les sourcils toujours froncés.

– Et comment tu t'appelle à ce moment-là ?

La jeune fille eut un autre sourire.

– Mon nom ne vous sera pas de grande utilité, je pense.

Le professeur Lupin ne répondit pas, puis, il reprit sa place original. Aucun ne parla beaucoup pendant la fin du voyage. Au bout d'un long moment, le train s'arrêta enfin à la gare de Pré-au-lard et les élèves se précipitèrent sur le quai dans une grande cohue. Les hiboux hululaient, les chats miaulaient et le crapaud que Neville avait caché sous son chapeau lançait des coassements sonores. Sur le quai minuscule, il faisait un froid glacial et un rideau de pluie fine et roide tombait sans relâche.

Hayden regarda le professeur Lupin s'éloigner du coin de l'œil. Il est assez spécial comme professeur. Assez incroyable pour pouvoir vaincre un Détraqueur, mais très spécial aussi.

Lorsque les diligences tirés par les sombrales arrivèrent, Hayden effaça la mémoire de Neville et transplana dans sa chambre, directement. Là, elle déposa sa valise et s'assit confortablement sur son lit. La rencontre avec le Détraqueur l'avait épuisé. Mais la journée n'était pas fini. Lorsqu'elle eut déballé ses affaires, Hayden transplana à nouveau dans le couloir de la grande salle. Où elle croisa Russard, avec son éternel chat fidèle, Miss Teigne.

– Salut Argus, comment ça va ?

L'homme répondit par un grognement incompréhensible, que Hayden prit pour un 'oui'.

– Salut Miss Teigne.

Elle se pencha en avant et caressa le chat aux yeux rouges qui se présentait devant elle.

– Tu vas voir les nouveaux années, dit-elle en retournant vers Argus.

– Ouais, dit-il. Ces bons à rien doivent comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes les règles de l'établissement.

Hayden eut un sourire.  
– Malheureusement, mon cher Argus, je ne pense pas que ce soit faisable.

– Il faudrait les fouetter.

– Ce serait bien trop violent.

– C'est ce qu'il mérite.

– Une bonne punition devrait suffire.

– Si seulement c'était suffisant.

Hayden eut un faible sourire et rentra discrètement dans la salle, Russard à ses côtés. Elle avait été autorisé à assister à la répartition des élèves du moment qu'elle se faisait discrète et silencieuse.

– Notre marché tiens toujours ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Russard fit un autre grognement.

– Cool.

Leur marché était simple. Hayden avait l'autorisation de se balader la nuit dans les couloirs, et le fait est que si elle trouvait un élève hors-dortoir, avant Russard et qu'elle lui tenait compagnie, Argus n'avait pas le droit de punir l'élève (sauf si Hayden le voulait, bien sûr).

Au loin, Hayden aperçu Ron assit à la table aux côtés de Neville et Seamus. Mais Harry et Hermione n'étaient nulle part. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin des répartitions qu'ils apparurent, Hayden les vit ouvrir la porte et se trouver à côté d'elle, ils allaient tous les deux venir la voir mais elle mit rapidement un doigt sur sa bouche pour leur faire comprendre. Ils se détournèrent alors, faisant comme si ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Ils partirent rejoindre Ron, qui fit un rapide et discret coucou à Hayden. La jeune fille lui répondit par un sourire.

– Tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis ? Demanda Russard.

– Oui, Dumbledore a bien voulu que Harry et ses amis me gardent en mémoire.

– C'est bien pour toi.

Hayden pinça ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de trop sourire.

– Oui…

Dumbledore se leva alors, il redressa un peu ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune sur son nez aquilin.

– Bienvenue à vous tous, dit-il, la barbe scintillante à la lueur des chandelles. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire et comme l'une d'elles est très sérieuse, autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite avant que la bonne chère ne vous plonge dans un euphorie peu propice à la gravité…

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et poursuivit :

– Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir en les voyant fouiller le Poudlard Expresse, l'école a dû accueillir quelques Détraqueurs d'Azkaban qui nous ont été envoyés par le ministère de la Magie.

Hayden pouvait bien voir que Dumbledore n'aimait pas la présence de ces êtres dans l'enceinte de son établissement. Ça aurait pu presque être considérer comme un affront.

– Ils sont postés à chaque entrée du domaine, continua-t-il, et tant qu'ils resteront là, tout le monde doit être bien conscient qu'il sera rigoureusement interdit de quitter l'école sans permission préalable. Les Détraqueurs ne se laissent pas abuser par des déguisements ou des ruses quelconques, pas même par les capes d'invisibilité, ajouta-t-il d'un ton amusé.

La jeune fille réprima un sourire quand elle le vit appuyer le regard sur les jumeaux Weasley et sur Harry.

– Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, reprit-il, je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous deux nouveaux enseignants. Tout d'abord, le professeur Lupin qui a bien voulu se charger des cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Il y eut quelques applaudissement plutôt tièdes. Seul ceux qui se trouvait dans le compartiment avec lui applaudirent de bon cœur. Harry le premier. Hayden, elle, n'applaudit pas, mais rapidement, le regard de Lupin tomba à nouveau sur elle et il l'a détailla encore une fois. Dumbledore sembla se rendre compte du regard trop insistant du professeur, cela pouvait causer d'autre élèves à se retourner et se remémorer son visage. Instinctivement, Hayden baissa la tête, cachant son visage de ses cheveux noirs. Heureusement, seuls quelques Pouffsoufle s'étaient retournés. C'était fou comment ils pouvaient être observateur sur le comportement des gens. Et Dumbledore reprit bien assez rapidement.

– Quand à la seconde nomination, je suis ravi de vous annoncer que l'enseignement des Soins aux créatures magiques -enseigner jusque là par professeur Brûlopot ayant malheureusement reprit sa retraite-, sera désormais prit en charge par Rubeus Hagrid qui a accepté d'ajouter cette nouvelle responsabilité à ses fonctions de garde-chasse.

Hayden écarquilla les yeux et releva brusquement la tête, toute l'attention était retournée vers Hagrid et une vague d'applaudissement tumultueux démarra -notamment de la table de Griffondor-, tous étaient tellement surpris que même Hayden finit par applaudir.

La jeune fille remarqua alors que Hagrid avait les larmes aux yeux, il devait être tellement fier et heureux de lui même.

– Je crois vous avoir dit l'essentiel, conclut Dumbledore. Que le festin commence !

Hayden eut un sourire puis sur tourna vers Russard.

– Eh bien, se fut un plaisir de te revoir Argus, prends soin de toi !

Elle sortit de la grande salle, comme une ombre, puis commença à marcher vers sa chambre. Hayden commença à monter les escaliers pour rejoindre la passerelle qui menait à la partie centrale du château, mais une petite voix se mit à appeler.

Hayden se retourna et vit un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds courir vers elle, les yeux pétillants.

– Colin…


	27. Chapter 27

**BOUYA ! Chapitre de la semaine présent ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, mais j'ai mis du temps, j'avais du mal à décrire le genre de sentiment qui pouvait se faire ressentir. Bref, amusez vous ! Et enjoyez ;)**

– Salut ! s'écria-t-il.

La jeune fille regarda à droite et à gauche pour être sûr qu'il s'adressait à elle.

– Salut… dit-elle dans un souffle. Euh…

– Tu te rappelle de moi ? On s'est vu l'an dernier.

Hayden pâlit d'un seul coup. Ils s'étaient vu ? Ce n'était pas possible ! La seule fois où elle l'avait vu, il était pétrifié.

– Je suis désolée.. je..  
– C'est pas grave, on ne s'était presque pas parler de toute manière, c'était juste que, j'avais prit cette photo, tu t'en souviens ?

Le garçon tendit un bout de papier que Hayden hésita à prendre dans ses mains.

– C'est pas moche, je te jure, et je ne l'ai montré à personne. Pas même à mon frère.

La jeune fille prit alors la photo dans ses mains. Et elle se vit, elle, en premier plan, riant à gorge déployer, se tenant les côtes et derrière, il y avait Fred, les bras remplacés par des nageoires énormes, il souriait, ses yeux passaient de Hayden à la caméra sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

– Waouh… dit-elle d'une voix blanche, c'est une magnifique photo.

– Tu peux la garder si tu veux, c'est le seul exemplaire, mais je pensais que tu le voudrais peut-être.

Hayden regarda le petit garçon et lui tendit un léger sourire.

– Merci, ça me fait énormément plaisir…

Hayden regarda encore la photo, Colin se tenait devant elle, tout sourire, heureux de faire plaisir à autrui. La jeune fille poussa un soupir puis, lentement, elle sortit sa baguette, cela faisait presque trois mois qu'elle n'avait pas pratiquer le sort d'amnésie. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas l'échouer, elle se demandait juste pourquoi était-ce si difficile de le faire, maintenant.

– Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontrer autrement que pétrifier.

Elle colla sa baguette sur le front du garçon.

– Que- ?

– Hayden ! s'écria soudainement une voix.

La jeune fille leva brusquement la tête, elle vit alors Dumbledore, marchant tranquillement jusqu'à elle.

– Je vois que tu as fait une nouvelle connaissance, dit-il.

– Oui, monsieur, dit Hayden, la pointe de la baguette toujours sur le front de Colin, j'allais justement en finir...

Elle sentit Colin tressaillir contre sa baguette. C'était sûr que hors-contexte, cette phrase pouvait porter à confusion... Le professeur eut alors un tendre sourire.

– Tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher, Hayden.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, décollant automatiquement la baguette de l'enfant et elle poussa un long soupir, comme si tout un poids c'était échapper de sur ses épaules. Colin la regarda alors, un sourire d'incompréhension figé sur ses lèvres. Il ne semblait pas avoir prit conscience que Hayden avait été sur le point de lui effacer la mémoire.

Puis, lentement, la compréhension fit son chemin dans l'esprit de Hayden à son tour. Elle releva brusquement la tête vers Dumbledore.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire professeur ?

Elle commença à tripoter son bracelet nerveusement. Tandis que Dumbledore, lui, sourit.

– Tu sais, il y a toute la famille Weasley qui connaît ton existence.

Hayden hocha de la tête.

– Il y a aussi Harry et Hermione.

– Oui.

– Puis le professeur Lupin et Neville Londubat, tu n'as pas eu le temps de leurs effacer la mémoire que je sache.

– Je me suis occupé de Neville… murmura Hayden.

Colin était toujours là, regardant les deux, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui se passait.

– Je vois, mais ça fait tout de même, un certain petit nombre.

Hayden avala difficilement, il allait la privé de sortie et retirer la mémoire de tout ses amis… N'est-ce pas ?

– Je pense que tu peux commencer à te balader dans les couloirs de Poudlard comme bon te semble.

– Professeur, s'il vous plaît, ne faîte pas ça, je-.

Hayden s'arrêta en pleine phrase, les yeux écarquillés, elle passa de Colin, au professeur, puis revint à Colin.

– Attendez, quoi ?

– Il nous faut des oreilles qui pourraient aller comme bons leurs sembles jours et nuits, dit Dumbledore. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas beaucoup de responsabilité, et en même temps, qui a assez de… fougue pour faire ce qu'il veut sans brisé les règles.

Les yeux émeraudes de Hayden ne firent que s'élargirent encore, à tel point que Colin commençait à se demander s'ils n'allaient pas sortir de leurs orbites.

– Vous voulez dire…

– Tu pourras te balader, et même assister à certaines classes si tu le souhaite -du moment que tu ne rates pas les tiennes-, dit Dumbledore. Après tout, on sait désormais que Voldemort connaît ta cachette et donc que ses partisans savent que tu existe. Je suis certain que te laisser te balader la journée n'affectera pas ta santé, au contraire, cela pourrait t'aider à te contrôler.

Hayden ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains, puis, se pinça fortement le poignet. A tel point que un hématome apparut, ce qui causa un rire à Colin et Dumbledore.

– Tu sais, poursuivit ce dernier, j'ai même préparé un uniforme pour toi.

La jeune fille tenta de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne pu sortir de sa bouche. Dumbledore frappa deux fois dans ses mains, et alors, apparut un petit elfe, portant deux petites chaussettes dépareillées, il portait également un grand paquet.

Le petit elfe sourit à Hayden puis fit une révérence, pour montrer son respect.

– Je m'appelle Dobby, dit-il de sa petite voix aiguë et fluette, ravi de vous connaître.

La jeune fille, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, lui rendit la révérence, comme elle l'avait vu dans les films.

– De même, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Des éclats de lumière brillèrent dans les yeux de l'elfe, il tourna un regard pétillant vers Dumbledore qui lui tendit un sourire compréhensif.

– Hayden, je te présente Dobby, c'est un elfe libre.

La jeune fille sourit encore au petit être en hochant doucement de la tête.

– Ravi de l'entendre, dit-elle.

Mais les informations ne rentraient pas convenablement dans sa tête, et elle ne contrôlait pas ses pensées comme elle le souhaitait. C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre parlait à sa place parce que elle, tout ce qu'elle retenait c'était la partie de 'Tu pourras aller et venir dans les couloirs de Poudlard comme bon te semble, jour et nuit'. Quelque chose qu'elle comprenait, sans vraiment le faire.

– Colin, tu peux retourner manger, dit le professeur.

Le garçon passa de Dumbledore, à l'elfe, à Hayden.

– Non, finit-il par dire, je veux voir la suite.

Hayden fut ramener à la réalité par cette phrase, il s'était cru dans une série télévisé ou comment ça se passait ? Pourtant, elle ne dit rien, c'était comme si, les deux personnes présentes étaient les témoins de ce qui se passait et que si jamais quelqu'un venait à démentir ce qui se produisait, aujourd'hui, à cette instant précis, elle pouvait leurs prouver le contraire, grâce à la présence de ces deux personnes.

– Comme tu veux, dit le directeur, Dobby, montre donc le cadeau que tu as fait pour Hayden.

L'elfe fit une nouvelle courbette puis tendit le paquet à Hayden. Celle-ci le prit dans ses mains comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

– Dobby avait entendu dire que Mademoiselle Hayden Palmer étaient là quand elle a sauvé la petite Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter du Basilic. Alors, Dobby voulait montrer sa gratitude car, c'est aussi grâce à vous, que Dobby est libre maintenant.

Hayden hocha de la tête, les yeux brillants. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que Dobby était la première personne à lui dire merci de tout son entourage, il l'avait dit à elle en particulier pas comme un groupe comptant Harry et Ron dedans, non, cette fois-ci, c'était des remerciements pour elle seule.

– Je… Je peux l'ouvrir ? dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

– Oh oui ! s'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire.

La jeune fille n'attendit pas plus. Elle s'assit sur les marches et déballa le cadeau sans plus attendre. Hayden retira le couvercle de la boite et à ce moment-là, on pouvait voir des feux d'artifice exploser dans ses yeux et elle pouvait sentir des papillons s'envoler de son ventre.

– C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle.

Elle sortit la cape et l'uniforme de sa boite et les regarda, c'était une cape noir, semblable à celle de tous les élèves de Poudlard. Sauf que au lieu d'avoir un revers rouge, jaune, bleu ou vert, correspondant aux maisons, le sien était argenté, elle avait aussi l'écharpe et la cravate argenté. Puis sur sa veste et sur sa cape, il y avait un blason, c'était un phénix, lui aussi argenté.

– Tu n'as pas encore été réparti, dit Dumbledore, et je ne sais pas vraiment quand tu le seras, mais, c'est un début. Pour le moment, tu fais parti de la Maison Dumbledore.

Puis il laissa échapper un rire. Hayden, elle, enfila sa cape les yeux pétillants.

– Elle est magnifique… Tu as fait ça tout seul ? demanda-t-elle à Dobby.

Celui-ci baissa la tête vers ses pieds, légèrement gêné.

– Oui, murmura-t-il.

– Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Dobby.

– Oh non ! s'écria celui-ci, Dobby n'est qu'un vulgaire elfe de maison, il n'a rien d'exceptionnel.

– Tu es un elfe libre Dobby, je pense que tout est exceptionnel dans cela, car parfois, même les humains ne sont pas libre.

Ce fut un flash qui réveilla Hayden de cet instant de fantaisie. Lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle vit Colin prendre une rafale de photo d'elle et de Dobby.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'écria Hayden.

– Je garde tout cela en mémoire, dit-il.

– Mais…

– Hayden, l'interrompit Dumbledore, je te rappelle que désormais, tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher.

Hayden releva la tête, les yeux brillant, la boule aux ventres, un sourire infini sur son visage. Elle pouvait sentir la joie exploser dans son ventre, sa gorge se nouée sous l'émotion. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants plus que de nature.

– C'est vrai, murmura-t-elle. Je suis libre moi aussi.

Dumbledore sourit, puis il frappa dans ses mains.

– Je pense que maintenant, nous pouvons aller nous régaler en paix.

Hayden hocha de la tête, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

– Hayden, le repas et par ici.

Le sourire de la jeune fille ne fit que s'agrandir.

– Oui, monsieur.

Hayden transplana rapidement dans sa chambre, se changea en deux temps trois mouvements de son nouvel uniforme et remit ses cheveux en place. Puis, elle se regarda dans sa petite glace, elle avait l'insigne de son blason bien en évidence, sa cravate aux rayures noires et argentés. Elle sentit les papillons, toujours présents dans son ventre, une joie si immense, comme elle n'en avait jamais ressentit.

Après avoir prit plusieurs inspiration, elle transplana à nouveau dans le couloir, Colin la regarda avec un grand sourire.

– Cette uniforme te va à ravir.

Hayden fit un tour sur elle même, les yeux toujours brillants.

– Merci.

Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore, qui hocha de la tête, puis vers Dobby qui sourit de toutes ses dents, encore plus heureux que tout à l'heure.

– Tu peux aller les rejoindre Hayden, en temps qu'élève presque à part entière de Poudlard.

La jeune fille répondit par un hochement de tête, et un sourire radieux, puis se dirigea vers la grande salle. Suivi par Colins qui, juste avant de rentrer lâcha un :

– J'ai pas compris.

Hayden retint un rire, puis poussa les portes de la Grande Salle, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine.

Même si beaucoup de personnes l'ignorèrent, énormément de monde se tourna vers elle, un peu trop à son goût. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que trop de monde la regarde. D'habitude, elle était celle qui regardait les autres.

Parmi ceux qui s'étaient retournés, Harry, Ron et Hermione en faisait parti, ils s'échangèrent tous des regards et revinrent à Hayden, les sourcils froncés et pourtant, un sourire scotché à leurs visages.

Hayden était tellement heureuse qu'elle était au bord des larmes, elle pressa le pas et s'assit entre Ron et Seamus, juste en face de Harry et Hermione. Tous la regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ron. Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit de te montrer !

– Dumbledore m'a dit que j'avais le droit, maintenant !

Sa voix était tellement montée dans les aiguës que d'autres personnes de la table de Gryffondor se retournèrent.

Seamus et Dean la regardèrent, louchant sur son blason.

– Je n'ai pas encore été réparti, continua Hayden, mais je suis là ! J'ai le droit de me balader dans couloirs !

Encore une fois, sa voix était montée dans les aiguës et Hayden se racla la gorge encore une fois pour s'empêcher de recommencer.

– C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Hermione. Mais c'est génial !

Sa voix à elle aussi montait dans les aiguës. Hayden laissa échapper un petit cri d'excitation à ce moment-là et Hermione la rejoignit bien vite alors que Ron et Harry explosaient de rire.

– Bon, on mange ! finit par dire Ron.

Alors que tous se hâtèrent de prendre quelque chose dans leurs assiettes -en particulier Ron-, Hayden regarda tous les plats, ne sachant pas trop quoi choisir.

– Tu peux prendre n'importe quoi, dit Harry en se servant du jus de citrouille.

– C'est beaucoup.

– C'est le but ! répliqua Ron, la bouche pleine.

Hayden se servit alors du poulet. Le festin était délectable.

– Tu as vu ? Hagrid est professeur.

Hayden hocha furieusement de la tête.

– Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas ! Je me demande s'il va me donner des cours à moi aussi.

– Pourquoi tu te le demande ?

La jeune fille passa les mains dans ses cheveux.

– Je n'ai pas tout à fait les mêmes profs que vous, j'ai les principaux, Professeur Chourave, McGonagall, Flitwick, mais les autres disciplines, c'est Dumbledore qui me les fait étudier.

– Tu n'as pas potion avec Rogue ?! s'écria Seamus.

Hayden se tourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un d'autre se joigne à la conversation.

– Euh… Si, dit-elle en se reprenant en main, malheureusement. Vous vous imaginez ? Une heure seule avec ce professeur enfantin.

Pendant tout le repas, Seamus et Dean posèrent des questions à Hayden, lui demandant ce qu'elle était, pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils jamais vu. Elle n'avait pas répondu à la plus part des questions, préférant les retourner. Mais le festin fut joyeux et tellement bruyant et… festif que Hayden ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout le long.

Enfin, lorsque les derniers morceaux de tarte à la citrouille eurent disparu des plats en or, Albus Dumbledore annonça qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher et ils en profitèrent pour se précipiter vers Hagrid, Hayden, elle, resta en retrait. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu Hagrid, il avait l'air de quelqu'un de très sympathique, bien que un peu bourru. Et il l'intimidait un peu à cause de sa grosse barbe et de ses sourcils broussailleux.

– Bravo, Hagrid ! s'écria Hermione en arrivant à la table des professeurs.

– C'est grâce à vous trois, dit Hagrid qui essuyait son visage luisant à l'aide de sa serviette. Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Un grand homme, Dumbledore… il est venu me voir dans ma cabane dès que Brûlopot a déclaré qu'il en avait assez… J'en avais toujours rêvé…

Submergé par l'émotion, il enfouit son visage dans sa serviette. Hayden pouvait parfaitement comprendre les sentiments qu'il avait à cet instant. Ce sont ceux qu'elle ressentait elle aussi. Un bonheur tellement immense, qu'elle se demandait si elle le méritait vraiment. McGonagall fit alors signe à Hermione, Harry et Ron de s'en aller. Hayden croisa son regard, et à ce moment là, elle crut déceler un léger sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvre du professeur. Hayden ne put s'empêcher de répondre par un sourire radieux.

Hayden accompagna ses amis jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle croisa alors tellement de visage familier. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard étaient ceux qui préféraient se balader en pleine nuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard. La jeune fille leurs dit au revoir et transplana dans sa chambre.

Une chambre qui lui paraissait de plus en plus petite au fils que les années passaient et pourtant, c'était un des seuls endroits où elle était tranquille. Ce n'était pas vraiment un 'chez soi' où un endroit où elle se sentait à sa place, c'était juste… L'endroit le plus confortable qu'elle connaisse. Mais en ce moment même, elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle ignora ce sentiment de différence. Elle était tellement heureuse, qu'elle pouvait presque croire que ce bonheur pouvait durer éternellement.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello la compagnie ! Si vous trouvez que tout est VRAIMENT trop comme dans les livres, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ;) Je pensais que ça ferai plaisir à tout le monde et bien que je n'ai eu aucune complainte, certains pourraient trouvé ça… Ennuyant ? Bref, répondez moi par review, je vous aime et… Bonne lecture ! Enjoyez :)**

Le lendemain matin, Hayden fut réveillé par un grand _crack_ venant de sa chambre, elle se réveilla en sursaut, prenant sa baguette en main, et la levant bien devant elle. C'est là qu'elle découvrit Dobby, tout sourire, ses petites oreilles tombantes sur chaque côté de son visage rond.

– Bonjour Mademoiselle Hayden. Je viens vous dire que vous devez descendre en bas pour prendre votre petit-déjeuné.

Hayden fronça les sourcils et regarda Dobby.

– Je… je dois descendre ?

– Oui.

Elle avala difficilement.

– Je vais manger avec les autres élèves ?

Dobby hocha de la tête et Hayden laissa échapper un petit cri de joie. Elle ramassa ses affaires et son nouvel uniforme et fila dans sa salle de bain, toute excitée. Elle ne sortit qu'au bout de 10 minutes, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine, et les cheveux mouillés.

Le petit elfe claqua des doigts et Hayden eut directement les cheveux secs.

– Merci Dobby, je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

– Si mademoiselle est heureuse, Dobby l'est aussi.

Hayden eut un léger sourire puis se dirigea vers la porte. Mais avant de l'ouvrir, elle se tourna vers l'elfe, toute sourire.

– Dobby, tu es un elfe libre maintenant. Toi et moi sommes pareils, tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler 'mademoiselle', en plus, ça fait super bizarre.

L'elfe hocha vivement de la tête, encore plus heureux, puis il transplana en même temps que Hayden ouvrit la porte. Puis, elle courut dans les escaliers jusqu'à se retrouver dans la grande salle. Les murs étaient plus grand qu'ils ne paraissaient la nuit, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, mais ceux qui étaient présents la regardèrent l'espace d'un instant avant de retourner à leurs préoccupations, le toit était bleu, de la même couleur que le ciel dehors.

– Hayden ?

La jeune fille se retourna et trouva Ron, Harry et Hermione juste derrière elle. Hermione laissa échapper un cri et Hayden aussi.

– Je vais prendre le petit déjeuné dans la grande salle à partir de maintenant ! s'écria Hayden, toute excité.

– C'est génial ! s'exclama Harry.

– Dumbledore a vraiment tout gérer cette année, pour toi.

Hayden laissa échapper un autre petit cri avant d'entrer définitivement dans la Grande Salle. Mais lorsqu'ils passèrent devant un petit groupe de la table de Serpentard, Hayden les vit tous feindre l'évanouissement. Elle savait que les moqueries n'étaient pas tournés vers elle, car aucuns d'eux ne la connaissait, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de le prendre personnellement.

– Ne fais pas attention à lui, dit Hermione qui se trouvait juste derrière Harry. Ne t'en occupe pas, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

– Hé Potter ! cria d'une petite voix aiguë Pansy Parkinson, une élève de Serpentard avec une tête de pékinois qui s'était mise debout sur une chaise. Potter ! Les Détraqueurs arrivent ! Potter ! Ooooooh, mon Dieu, je défaille !

Hayden lança un regard noir à la jeune fille et sortit sa baguette, et du bout des lèvres elle murmura ' _Radicies Prava_ '. Pansy glissa alors de sa chaise et s'étala sur le sol de tout son long causant les Gryffondor et même certains Serpentard à rire.

Harry se laissa alors tomber sur une chaise à côté de George Weasley.

– Les emplois du temps des troisièmes années, dit George en les faisant passer. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Harry ?

– Malefoy, dit Ron.

Il s'assit de l'autre côté de George et lança un regard furieux à la table des Serpentard. George leva les yeux et vit Malefoy qui faisait à nouveau semblant de s'évanouir de terreur. Hayden et Hermione s'essayèrent face à eux, de chaque côté de Fred.

– Ce petit crétin, dit George d'une voix calme. Il était beaucoup moins fier, hier soir, quand les Détraqueurs sont venus fouiller notre compartiment, tu t'en souviens, Fred ?

– Il a failli se pisser dessus, dit Fred en jetant à Malefoy un regard de mépris.

– Je n'étais pas très à l'aise non plus, dit George. Ils sont vraiment horribles

– On dirait qu'ils te gèlent les entrailles, tu ne trouves pas ? dit Fred.

Hayden avait bien remarqué les regards aux coins que les jumeaux lui lançait, mais elle les ignorait et continuait à se servir un petit-déjeuné convenable. La matinée devait tellement bien se passer, alors déjà qu'elle a été un peu endommager par Malefoy et ses moqueries ridicules, elle n'allait pas laissé les deux jumeaux prendre son attention.

– Mais toi, tu ne t'es pas évanoui ? demanda Harry à voix basse.

– Je t'en prie, dit Hayden dans un sourire et un peu plus fort, moi aussi je me suis évanouie et pourtant, je suis censée être la personne la plus puissante du siècle.

– Laisse tomber, Harry, dit George en essayant de le réconforter. Un jour, Papa a été obligé d'aller à Azkaban, tu te souviens, Fred ? Il nous a raconté que c'était l'endroit le plus effrayant qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il en tremblait encore quand il est revenu… Ces Détraqueurs ont le chic pour désespérer tout le monde. La plupart des prisonniers deviennent fous, là-bas.

Hayden passa la main dans ses cheveux et repoussa son assiette. La plus part des prisonniers devenaient fou à Azkaban, alors comment Sirius Black a-t-il pu gardé assez de jugeote pour pouvoir s'évader en toute tranquillité ?

– On verra bien si Malefoy sera toujours aussi joyeux à la fin de notre prochain match de Quidditch, dit Fred. Gryffondor contre Serpentard, première rencontre de la saison.

Hayden releva la tête, Harry semblait apprécier cette nouvelle, il était vrai qu'il avait totalement battu les Serpentards la dernière fois.

– Un match de Quidditch, s'écria-t-elle, ça, ça va être marrant !

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, les yeux gros.

– Quoi ?

– Tu as déjà assister aux matchs de Quidditch ? demanda Harry.

Hayden souffla, vexée.

– Évidemment que je vous aies vu jouer aux Quidditch, j'ai vu tous les matchs ! Seulement, je les regardais de ma chambre, avec des jumelles. C'est un peu plus dur mais ça reste marrant.

Harry et les jumeaux eurent alors un grand sourire, surtout les jumeaux. Leurs sourires montaient jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?

– Oh, rien, dit Harry.

– C'est juste que tu as pu nous voir dans toute notre splendeur !

Hayden eut un sourire au coin et secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

– Allons, je ne vous connaissais pas très bien à l'époque, je n'ai pas toujours été pour l'équipe de Gryffondor !

Alors que eux continuaient à parler de Quidditch, Hermione examinait attentivement son emploi du temps. Hayden reçut le sien tout de suite après. Elle ne commençait qu'à 10h aujourd'hui. A peine eut-elle plier sa feuille que Hagrid entra dans la Grande Salle, il portant un long manteau en peau de taupe et tenait dans son énorme main un cadavre de putois qu'il balançait machinalement.

– Ça va ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant à leur table. Vous allez assister à mon premier cours ! Tout de suite après déjeuner ! Je me suis levé à cinq heures du matin pour tout préparer… J'espère que ça se passera bien… Moi, professeur ! Si j'avais pu me douter…

Il eut un léger sourire et poursuivit son chemin vers la table des enseignants en balançant toujours son putois mort. Hayden tripota son bracelet, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, la bonne humeur de Hagrid l'avait quelque peu touché. Il était incroyablement fier de son nouveau poste.

Peu à peu, les élèves commencèrent à quitter la salle pour se rendre à leur premier cours. Ron vérifia son emploi du temps.

– On ferait mieux d'y aller, dit-il, le cours de Divination se passe tout en haut de la tour nord. Il faut bien dix minutes pour aller là-bas.

Ils se dépêchèrent de terminer leur petit déjeuner, puis sortirent de la salle, en disant au revoir à Hayden et aux jumeaux. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la table des Serpentard, Malefoy fit à nouveau semblant de s'évanouir et les éclats de rire suivirent Harry jusqu'au pied de l'escalier de marbre. Agacée, Hayden sortit sa baguette, prête à jeter un sort mais Fred lui retint le bras.

– Ne fait pas ça, Malefoy pourrait en parler à son père et te rendre la vie infernale ici.

Hayden fronça les sourcils et dégagea son bras.

– C'est vrai que avoir une vie infernale ne m'est pas du tout familier.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Hayden leva les yeux au ciel.

– Rien.

Et sur ces mots, elle leva sa baguette et dessina de légers cercles, Malefoy eut soudain la tête qui gonfla, gonfla, gonfla jusqu'à faire près de deux fois sa taille normale. Puis, Hayden fit un autre cercle avec sa baguette, dans le sens inverse et la tête de Malefoy se dégonfla dans un bruit de ballon percé. Tout le monde se mit soudainement à rire, même les jumeaux. Hayden était la seule à jeter un regard noir à la table des Serpentards et bizarrement, ils ne se doutèrent même pas que c'était elle qui avait lancé le sort, ils semblaient tous accuser la table des Serdaigles, un peu trop pleine à leur goût.

Fred et George remarquèrent bien vite que Hayden ne rigolait pas de sa propre blague et alors, ils cessèrent, la regardant du coin de l'œil.

– Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, finit par souffler Hayden, il faut le faire. Je ne vais pas attendre toute la journée que vous déballez votre sac.

Les jumeaux s'échangèrent un regard puis, revinrent à Hayden.

– Tu ne nous as pas encore pardonné, dit George.

Hayden releva la tête vers eux et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Elle regarda les jumeaux dans les yeux puis fini par rebaisser la tête, la tournant lentement de droite à gauche.

– Non, dit-elle, non, je n'y arrive pas. C'est beaucoup plus dur que ce que je pensais. J'ai beau essayé, chaque fois que je vous revois. Je pense à… je pense à ce jour-là. Et j'ai cette rage et cette colère qui né dans mes entrailles, que je n'arriverai pas à oublier de si tôt. Je suis désolée, les gars, mais il faudra du temps avant qu'on puisse redevenir copain-copain comme avant.

Sur ces mots, Hayden prit une pomme et se leva de sa chaise, mais Fred lui attrapa le poignet, la forçant à se retourner.

– On t'a dit qu'on était désolé, Hayden. Et on te le dira autant de fois qu'il le faut pour que tu nous pardonne.

Hayden retira brusquement sa main. Elle n'aimait pas ce contacte physique que Fred avait fait sans même lui demander sa permission.

– Je vous avais déjà entendu la première fois.

Puis, elle partit, certains élèves la regardèrent partir, observant son blason et son uniforme différent des leurs. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin dehors, Hayden regarda partout autour d'elle pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne puis, elle transplana dans sa chambre, le cœur toujours battant dans sa poitrine.

Même si le petit-déjeuné ne s'était pas aussi bien passé que prévu, elle ne pouvait retirer le sourire au coin qu'il y avait sur ses lèvres. Elle avait mangé à la table des Gryffondor et elle avait parlé aux autres élèves, elle avait fait de la magie et vu de nouveaux visages. Des visages inconnus comme connus.

Hayden passa la main sur son visage, tentant de supprimer le sourire béat qui ornait ses lèvres, mais rien n'y fit. Même Malefoy et les jumeaux n'avaient pas réussit à supprimer cette joie qu'elle avait en ayant vécu son premier jour en temps qu'élève à part entière -ou presque- de Poudlard.

Lorsque le professeur Flitwick frappa à la porte, Hayden était en tailleur sur sa chaise, lisant un livre sur les créatures magiques, faisant tournoyer sa baguette.

– Eh bien, Hayden, dit le professeur, voilà une nouvelle année qui commence. J'espère que j'aurais de quoi t'occuper toute l'année durant.

La jeune fit eut un léger sourire et ferma son livre, elle s'assit convenablement et attendit que le professeur ne commence son cours. Le cour de Charmes était définitivement son préféré. Il n'était ni violent, ni mauvais et en même temps, tellement utile !

A la fin du cours, Hayden s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Cette année s'annonçait merveilleuse et vraiment pleine de péripétie. Elle retira ses chaussures et se tourna sur le ventre, posant sa tête sur les bras et levant les pieds. Ces derniers temps, elle était souvent prise de fatigue et elle voulait dormir un peu n'importe où et n'importe quand. Comme si sa tête la forçait à aller se coucher pour qu'elle se rappelle d'un détail important.

La jeune fille continua à balancer ses pieds d'avant en arrière, se laissant transporter par les bruits étouffés dehors. Elle logea sa tête dans son coude et son souffle se fit plus lent. Chaque fois que ça arrivait, qu'elle était prise de soudaines fatigues, ses pensées partaient à différents endroits. Tantôt, elle se rappelait de la chanson qui lui revenait toujours en mémoire, tantôt elle repensait au chien errant dans le milieu de la route à Privet Drive, noir, énorme et pourtant, si désespéré et tantôt, elle repensait à Tom Jedusor, son ami, pas le démon qu'elle avait rencontré, non. Elle repensait au petit garçon innocent qu'elle avait connu. Celui qui lui avait promis que dès qu'il pourrait, il viendrait la sortir de cette tour dans laquelle elle était coincée toute la journée.

Lentement, les jambes de Hayden retombèrent sur le lit et elle s'assoupit, l'espace d'un instant, cherchant la tranquillité et peut-être la protection qu'on pourrait avoir lorsqu'un parent nous prend dans ses bras quand on est enfant.

Elle n'avait jamais reçu d'amour étant petite, elle en avait cherché, auprès de l'homme et de la femme. Diable comment elle en avait cherché. Elle ne se plaignait jamais, elle n'avait jamais pleuré, elle n'avait jamais crié, seulement pour recevoir de la part d'un d'entre un petit 'Bien joué' suivit d'un petit geste affectueux. Mais aucun des deux ne l'avaient jamais dis.

– Hayden Palmer ?

Hayden ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se relevant soudainement et prenant sa baguette dans ses mains, aux aguets. Elle fut prise d'un soudain vertige pour s'être lever aussitôt et fut aveugler pendant un moment mais ne baissa pas sa baguette pour autant.

Lorsque sa vue revint, elle put voir le petit être qui se montrait devant elle.

– Dobby ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? … Encore.

L'elfe fit une petite révérence et sourit à Hayden.

– Hayden Palmer n'était pas venue à l'heure du déjeuner alors Dobby s'est inquiété.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire en se frottant les yeux.

– Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle. Je me suis juste endormie. Je suis très fatiguée ces derniers temps.

Dobby hocha de la tête d'un air compréhensif et tendit à Hayden un sandwich tout prêt.

– C'est pour caler votre faim, dit-il. J'avais peur que vous ne mourriez.

Hayden laissa échapper un rire en prenant le sandwich.

– C'est très gentil Dobby, mais je ne vais pas mourir pour avoir sauté un repas, tu sais.

Les deux nouveaux amis restèrent à discuter ainsi un petit moment avant que Dobby ne doivent retourner aux fourneaux. Hayden finit son sandwich et regarda son emploi du temps. Elle avait Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Transfiguration cette après midi là, des cours difficiles mais agréables. Professeur Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient de très bon professeur. On apprenait vite et clairement avec eux. Bien que devant toute une salle de classe, cela devait être plus dur, Hayden était sûr qu'ils étaient aussi doués qu'avec elle.

La journée de cours se finit rapidement, et alors que Hayden commençait à descendre les marches pour aller voir ses amis, elle les entendit monter les escaliers en courant. En à peine cinq minutes, Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans sa chambre, l'un avait la mine sombre, l'autre un air décontenancé et la dernière.. Et bien on ne pouvait pas très bien lire les traits de son visage tant elle était plongée dans ses bouquins d'Arithmencie.

– Wow, siffla Hayden, qu'est ce qui vous arrive à tous les trois ? Vous avez passer une mauvaise journée ?

Harry poussa un soupir en s'asseyant sur la chaise du bureau de Hayden.

– Tu n'imagine même pas.

– Une très longue et difficile journée, souffla Ron.

– Racontez.

Hermione ferma son livre et le posa juste sur le bureau de Hayden qui refermait la porte.

– Pour faire simple, dit Ron, Harry est mourant. Hermione déteste la Divination parce que le professeur pense qu'elle a 'une aura trop faible'. Malefoy est blessé au bras parce qu'il a insulté un hypogriffe, et Hagrid est en phase de dépression… Il semblerait.

Hayden eut un long sifflement impressionné.

– Alors premièrement, pourquoi est-ce que Hagrid serait en dépression ! Il n'a rien fait de mal à ce que je sache ! Et je vous jure que si c'est à cause de Malefoy, je vais faire bien plus que lui faire gonfler la tête !

Harry haussa un sourcil alors que Ron explosa de rire.

– Alors c'était toi ce matin ?

Hayden hocha de la tête, assez fière.

– Tout à fait. Deuxièmement, qui serait assez idiot pour insulter un hypogriffe ?! En un coup de patte ils te tranchent la gorge ! Et ils comprennent notre langage ! Quand bien même ils ne le comprendraient pas, je ne m'y risquerais jamais ! Malefoy est complètement en tord cette fois-ci. Comme souvent de toute manière.

Hermione hocha la tête en approbation.

– Troisièmement, j'ai toujours trouvé que Hermione avait au contraire une aura assez grande et impressionnante, Professeur Trelanwey est peut être Devin, mais elle n'est pas très bonne observatrice.

Hermione eut un petit air supérieur et fier mais remercie Hayden d'un hochement de tête.

– Et enfin… Comment ça t'es mourant ?!

Elle avait presque crié la dernière phrase en fusillant Harry du regard.

– Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est le professeur Trelanwey qui a dit que j'allais mourir au cours de l'année parce que j'ai vu un Sinistros !

– Un Sinistros ?

– Oui, continua Ron, un gros chien noir aux yeux r-

– Je sais ce qu'est un Sinistros, coupa Hayden. Mais quand en as-tu vu un ?

Ron se tourna vers Harry, il semblait que lui non plus n'avait pas poser la question.

– La nuit où j'ai pris le Magicobus, dit celui-ci.

– Mais je l'ai vu moi aussi ! Et ce n'était pas un Sinistros, c'était un chien errant, je l'avais vu la semaine d'avant, même que je lui ai donné des biscuits.

– Tu vois ?! s'écria Hermione. Je te l'avais dis : un chien errant.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, agacé, et toujours pas convaincu.

– En tout cas, c'était vraiment une journée pourrie, continua-t-il. Et toi ? Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

Hayden poussa un soupir.

– Rien de spécial, je suis restée ici toute la journée, mais un elfe est venu me tenir compagnie, c'est lui qui m'a fait l'uniforme.

– C'est vrai ? Comment s'appelle cet elfe ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Hayden elle, eut un petit sourire.

– Il semblerait que tu le connaisse, il s'appelle Dobby.

Harry explosa de rire avec Ron et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, ils se mirent alors à lui expliquer les danger que Dobby avaient causé l'année précédente. Il avait presque tué Harry en essayant de le sauver. Hayden n'était pas vraiment étonnée, après tout, ça ressemblait bien à l'elfe.

Après une bonne heure, Hayden raccompagna les trois amis dans leur salle commune, sans y entrer, le lendemain, elle commençait à 8h, elle préférait éviter de veiller… Mais surtout, Hermione semblait bien trop occuper à lire, elle n'aurait pas pu discuter avec elle dans les dortoirs, de toute manière.

En retournant dans sa chambre, elle croisa Neville et lui dit le mot de passe de la Grosse Dame, il ne put réprimer un sourire de remerciment. Hayden fit alors rapidement ses devoirs et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Elle prit alors la lettre de Mrs Colins dans ses mains et la relit. Elle savait où logeait sa mère et elle était curieuse de voir à quoi elle ressemblait, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas la rencontrer, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, l'idée de la voir lui semblait si… Mauvais…

Hayden reposa la lettre sur la table de nuit et se promit de demander de ses nouvelles dès demain, car on ne sait jamais, Kurt pouvait se remontrer.


	29. Chapter 29

**BOUYA people ! Comme le chapitre précédent était presque totalement vide, j'ai décidé de poster la suite maintenant, j'espère que celui là va vous plaire ^^ A la prochaine ! Bisous !**

 **Enjoyez bien !**

Pendant toute la semaine, Hayden voyait le Trio d'Or tous les soirs, ils arpentaient les couloirs et malgré le travail et les devoirs qu'ils avaient à rendre, ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de voir Hayden. Et elle leurs en était extrêmement reconnaissante. Elle n'avait pas osé aller se faire de nouveaux amis, elle avait peur de leurs réactions et des questions qu'ils pouvaient poser. Avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, s'étaient tellement plus simple. Ils savaient déjà tout de ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Et encore, Hayden ne leurs avait pas dit qu'elle avait rencontrer Tom Jedusor, ou encore comment ça se passait chez elle. Mais ça, Elle préférait le garder secret.

Harry semblait beaucoup préoccuper par les avance de Mrs Trelanwey, non pas qu'il y croyait, mais que beaucoup de monde semblait y croire. En revanche, tous semblaient adorer les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Après tout, ils venaient d'avoir un vrai professeur digne de ce nom !

Mais Hayden était toujours intriguée par le professeur Lupin, il semblait toujours l'observer du coin de l'œil quand elle venait mangé dans la Grande Salle, comme si il essayait de découvrir quelque chose, et ça, Hayden n'appréciait pas beaucoup…

Petit à petit, le mois de septembre passa et alors, octobre et son ciel pluvieux apparut. Hayden aimait et détestait la pluie. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, elle avait un sentiment de tranquillité quand elle apparaissait, un sentiment de calme et… De sécurité, presque. Mais elle avait aussi ce sentiment de manque. La musique, toujours présente dans un coin de sa tête était deux fois plus forte les jours de pluie, elle semblait frapper dans la tête de Hayden, la forçant à se rappeler d'un souvenir qui n'existait pas.

Hayden poussa un soupir et sortit de sa chambre après son cours de Herbologie, le professeur Chourave était toute souriante et aimable, mais faites une chose de travers et elle vous dira que vous avez mériter vos soucis. Elle se dirigea alors dans la salle de Gryffondor et Laurenda la laissa entrer sans même demander son mot de passe.

– C'est pas prudent, murmura Hayden en riant, on ne sait jamais, Sirius Black pourrait tenter d'entrer en prenant mon apparence !

Elle entendit la Grosse Dame souffler alors que le portrait se fermait derrière elle. A peine est-elle entrée qu'elle fut frappé par l'agitation qu'il y avait dans la salle commune, Harry entra juste derrière elle, encore sale de son entraînement de Quidditch, il était suivi par Fred et George, tous les deux épuisés.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry à Ron et à Hermione qui étaient assis auprès du fauteuils et s'appliquaient à dessiner une carte du ciel.

– Premier week-end au Pré-au-lard, répondit Ron en montrant une note d'information épinglée au tableau d'affichage. Fin octobre, pour Halloween.

– Parfait, dit Fred. Il faut que j'aille faire un tour chez Zonko, je n'ai presque plus de boules puantes.

Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil à côté de Ron, son allégresse quelque peu refroidie. Hayden elle, s'assit à côté de Hermione qui semblait lire en Harry.

– Je suis sûre que toi aussi tu pourras y aller la fois d'après, dit-elle. Ils vont sûrement attraper Black bientôt, il a déjà été repéré. Et toi aussi Hayden.

Hayden fronça les sourcils en regardant Hermione.

– C'est très gentil de t'en faire pour moi, Hermione, mais je n'ai pas très envie d'aller au Pré-au-lard pour l'instant, de toute manière, Black ne veut pas m'attraper moi, c'est Harry qu'il veut.

– Tu en aies sûr ? dit Harry.

Hayden regarda tous ses amis, qui l'observaient les yeux ronds.

– Bien sûr ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait m'attraper ?

Harry échangea un regard avec Ron et Fred et George en échangèrent un aussi.

– Peut-être qu'il a eut vent de tes pouvoirs, dit Ron d'une voix très basse, peut-être qu'il veut mettre la main sur ta magie.

Hayden ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma aussitôt. C'était pas impossible, c'était même probable. Après tout, elle avait connu Tom Jedusor, elle lui avait dit, 50 ans auparavant, qu'elle vivait à Poudlard, au sommet du donjon. Si Black était vraiment un des plus proches partisans de Voldemort, alors, il y avait de grande chance pour qu'il soit après elle aussi.

Pourtant, Hayden poussa un soupir et tourna la tête de droite à gauche.

– C'est ridicule, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

– En tout cas, dit Ron à Harry, Black n'est pas assez idiot pour tenter quelque chose au Pré-au-lard. Demande à McGonagall si tu peux y aller tout de suite, sinon, tu risques d'attendre encore longtemps.

– Ron ! s'indigna Hermione. Harry doit rester à l'intérieur de l'école.

– Il ne va quand même pas être le seul à ne pas venir, dit Ron. Demande à McGonagall, Harry.

– Oui, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire, dit Harry d'un ton décidé, en tout cas, si je ne peux pas y aller, je serais toujours avec Hayden.

Hayden répondit par un clin d'œil alors que Pattenrond sauta sur les genoux de Hermione une araignée dans la bouche. Il observait Ron d'un air insolent et en une minute d'inattention, Hayden le vit sauter vers le sac de Ron, tentant de faire sortir Croûtard de sa cachette. S'en suivit une bagarre assez marrante vu de l'extérieur et alors que Croûtard s'échappa, Pattenrond le poursuivit, suivit de George qui plongea pour essayer de rattraper le chat mais le manqua. Ron était complètement furieux contre Hermione après ça et ne faisait que lui lancer des remarques sanglantes.

Et ce fut presque comme ça pendant tout le mois. Enfin, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter en voyant la mine triste de Harry. Le soir d'Halloween, il était complètement démoralisé en voyant ses amis partir, Hayden lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en signe d'encouragement, elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre dans ce genre de situation. Ils raccompagnèrent tous les deux Ron et Hermione jusqu'au hall d'entrée où Russard, posté à la porte, vérifiait que les élèves qui sortaient correspondaient bien à ceux figurant sur sa liste.

– Tu reste ici, Potter ? cria Malefoy qui se trouvait dans la file avec Crabbe et Goyle. Tu as peur de passer devant les Détraqueurs ?

Harry ne lui prêta aucune attention, tout autant que Hayden et ils remontèrent l'escalier de marbre, retournant à la tour Gryffondor.

– Le mot de passe ? Demanda Laurenda somnolente.

– _Fortuna Major_ , répondit Harry d'une voix morne.

Le portrait pivota et ils franchirent tous les deux l'ouverture. La salle commune était plein d'élève de première et deuxième années et d'autres plus anciens qui s'étaient ennuyés de leurs visites au Pré-au-lard.

– Hé, Harry ! Salut, Hayden ! s'écria Colin.

– Vous n'allez pas à Pré-au-lard ? Comment ça se fait ? Venez vous asseoir avec nous, si vous voulez ?

– Non, merci, Colin, dit Harry. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque. J'ai du travail à faire.

Ils sortirent tous les deux, encore une fois sous les plaintes de la Grosse Dame.

– Harry, dit Hayden dans un soupir, tu vas vraiment continuer comme ça ?

Le garçon lui jeta un regard mais ne répondit rien, il continua son chemin vers la bibliothèque.

– On va vraiment aller travailler, là ?

– Je sais pas, Hayden, dit-il. Je n'ai pas d'imagination pour le moment. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Hayden l'arrêta en le tirant par le bras, et lui fit faire demi-tour.

– Il est hors de question qu'on travaille pour le moment, alors…

Hayden cogna alors Rusard qui venait juste de finir de vérifier les autorisations. Elle se frotta le nez alors que lui, jeta un regard noir à Harry.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Rusard soupçonneux.

– Rien, dit Harry, ce qui était parfaitement vrai.

– Rien ! aboya Rusard, les bajoues frémissantes. Et vous vous imaginez que je vais croire ça ! Vous rôdez dans les couloirs, maintenant ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas allé à Pré-au-lard acheter des farces et attrapes en compagnie de votre bande de petits voyous ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Retournez dans votre salle commune ! lança-t-il.

Hayden tapota gentiment le bras du concierge qui se tourna vers elle.

– Calme, Argus, Harry est avec moi, il ne fera aucune bêtise.

– Toi aussi tu fais souvent des conneries ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais être sûr que vous ne préparez aucun coup ?

Hayden réprima un rire et haussa les épaules.

– Parce que je nettoie toujours mes bêtises après moi.

C'est à ce moment que Peeves décida d'apparaître, lançant des bouteilles d'encre dans les couloirs, laissant de jolie tâche noir sur le une jolie bouteille d'encre, tomba juste au dessus de Hayden, sur son crâne, la jeune fille leva les yeux et l'esprit exploser de rire, secouant son chapeau colorer dans tous les sens.

– Peeves ! hurla Rusard. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?!

Le fantôme prit alors ses jambes à son cou, dans un rire presque diabolique, laissant Hayden seule, l'encre dégoulinant sur son visage et sur ses habits.

– Un jour, je tuerais ce maudit esprit. Une deuxième fois.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à ce moment-là, il sortit un mouchoir pour que Hayden s'essuie le visage mais l'encre ne fit que s'étaler plus, ce qui le fit encore plus rire.

– Je crois que j'ai compris Harry, pas la peine de rire autant ! souffla Hayden.

Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers les toilettes les plus proches, quelque part où Hayden pourrait se laver et retirer cette encre de sur ses cheveux et de son visage lorsqu'une voix les appela.

– Harry ? Hayden ?

Ils se retournèrent et virent le professeur Lupin à la porte de son bureau.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton très différent de celui de Rusard. Où sont Ron et Hermione ?

Hayden fronça les sourcils.

– A Pré-au-lard, répondit Harry d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché.

– Ah…

Lupin regarda Harry un instant, puis se tourna vers Hayden.

– Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Harry se mit à rire à nouveau alors que Hayden souffla bruyamment. Elle savait que c'était impoli, mais la situation l'exaspéré un peu.

– Quelque chose appelé Peeves m'a jeté de l'encre dessus ! dit-elle en criant presque.

– Oh… Entrez, je crois que je peux vous aider.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et Hayden vit un animal vert aux doigts palmés enfermé dans un bocal. Harry ne semblait pas le voir, trop occuper à rire. Et ces rires commençaient à agacer Hayden, alors, dès que le professeur se tourna pour chercher quelque chose, Hayden donna un gros coup de pieds au tibia de Harry qui laissa échapper un juron.

– Ça va pas ?! s'exclama-t-il dans un murmure. Ça fait mal !

– Gné gné gné.

Harry claqua de la langue, soudainement agacé lui aussi et c'est alors qu'il vit l'animal dans son bocal. Il tapota l'épaule de Hayden pour qu'elle regarde l'animal.

– Je sais, dit-elle. C'est super effrayant comme animal.

Ils se penchèrent tous les deux vers le bocal.

– C'est un strangulot, dit Lupin.

– Un quoi ? répétèrent-ils d'une même voix.

L'animal était hérissée de petites cornes pointues, il faisait des grimaces contre la paroi de verre en déployant ses doigts longs et fins.

– C'est un démon des eaux, dit Lupin en contemplant le strangulot d'un air songeur. Nous n'aurons pas trop de mal avec lui. Il suffit de savoir briser son étreinte. Vous avez vu ses doigts extrêmement longs ? Ils sont puissants, mais fragiles.

– Généralement ce sont deux mots qui ne vont pas ensemble, dit Hayden en faisant une grimace, elle aussi, contre la paroi.

Le strangulot montra ses dents, puis alla se réfugier sous un enchevêtrement d'herbes aquatiques.

– Une tasse de thé ? proposa Lupin en cherchant sa bouilloire des yeux. J'étais sur le point de m'en faire.

– Je veux bien, répondit Harry, un peu gêné.

– Très bien, mais Haley, d'abord approche-toi.

Hayden et Harry échangèrent un regard.

– Euh… Moi c'est Hayden, professeur, c'est toujours Hayden.

Lupin poussa un soupir de fatigue.

– Je suis désolée, vous ressemblez énormément… à quelqu'un. Hayden, approchez vous s'il vous plaît.

La jeune fille obéit et se positionna juste devant le professeur. Il posa alors sa baguette sur la chevelure de Hayden et murmura du bout des lèvres ' _Sua_ ', puis, l'encre disparut lentement des cheveux de Hayden ainsi que de sur son visage. Il ne resta que les habits, mais le professeur s'en chargea bien rapidement.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, il tapota sa bouilloire avec sa baguette magique et un jet de vapeur jaillit aussitôt du bec verseur.

– Asseyez-vous, dit Lupin qui souleva le couvercle d'une boîte en fer poussiéreuse. Je n'ai malheureusement que des sachets, mais je crois que vous commencez à en avoir assez des feuilles de thé.

Hayden haussa les épaules alors que Harry fronçait les sourcils.

– Pas vraiment, dit Hayden, mais lui si.

– Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Harry.

– C'est le professeur McGonagall qui me l'a dit.

Lupin donna à Harry une tasse ébréchée mais celle de Hayden était parfaite, bien que vieille.

– J'espère que vous n'êtes pas inquiet ?

– Non, dit Harry.

Hayden échangea un regard avec lui et ils pouvaient lire dans les yeux de l'autre qu'ils hésitaient tous les deux à parler du chien qu'ils avaient vu, mais ils se ravisèrent, après tout, ce n'était qu'un gros chien… Mais le regard de Harry -et seulement celui de Harry- sembla trahir ses pensées car Lupin lui demanda :

– Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

– Non, mentit Harry.

Hayden but un gorgée de thé pour cacher le sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres. Il était un des pires menteurs qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré. Elle se tourna vers le strangulot qui brandissait le poing vers elle. Alors, discrètement, elle leva son majeur.

– Ou plutôt si, dit brusquement Harry en reposant sa tasse sur le bureau de Lupin. Le jour où nous avons fait cette séance avec l'épouvantard…

– Oui ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas voulu que je l'affronte, moi aussi ? demanda sèchement Harry.

Hayden se tourna alors subitement vers le professeur et Harry, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire, Lupin, lui semblait surpris que Harry ne comprenne pas.

– Eh bien, dit Lupin en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, j'imagine que si l'épouvantard s'était trouvé face à vous, il aurait pris l'aspect de Lord Voldemort.

Hayden et Harry échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers Lupin, il avait prononcer le nom de Voldemort sans aucune hésitation.

– Apparemment, je me suis trompé, dit Lupin, les sourcils toujours froncés. Mais je pensais que ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée de voir Lord Voldemort se matérialiser dans la salle des professeurs.

– C'est vrai qu'au début, j'ai pensé à Voldemort, répondit Harry, mais ensuite… Je me suis souvenu du Détraqueur.

– Je comprends, dit Lupin en esquissant un sourire, l'air pensif. Je suis très impressionné… Voilà qui voudrait dire que ce dont vous avez le plus peur, c'est… La peur elle-même.

Harry ne savait quoi répondre. Il se contenta donc de boire une autre gorgée de thé.

– Et vous Hayden ? De quoi avez-vous le plus peur ?

Hayden faillit avaler de travers, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la discussion se tourne vers elle.

– Moi ? répéta-t-elle.

Le professeur hocha de la tête, un patient sourire sur les lèvres. Hayden réfléchit un instant, tripotant soudainement son bracelet. Mais elle vit rapidement les yeux de Lupin glisser dessus, alors, elle rapporta son attention sur son visage.

– Je n'aimerai pas voir Dumbledore très en colère, dit-elle subitement

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir, mais au moins, Lupin avait levé les yeux pour la regarder. Son patient sourire toujours sur les lèvres.

– Je ne crois pas que ce soit votre plus grande peur.

Hayden fronça alors les sourcils.

– Je ne connais pas ma plus grande peur, dit Hayden, le plus sérieusement possible. Je pourrais en avoir tellement et en même temps… Si peu.

Elle n'aimait pas cette soudaine attention qu'on lui portait, et c'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Hayden poussa un léger soupir de soulagement qui, ne sembla pas échapper à notre cher professeur.

– Entrez, dit Lupin d'une voix amusé.

La porte s'ouvrit et Rogue entra. Il avait dans la main un gobelet d'où s'élevait une légère fumé et s'immobilisa en voyant Harry et Hayden.

– Ah, Severus, dit Lupin avec un sourire. Merci beaucoup. Vous voulez bien le mettre sur mon bureau ?

Rogue posa le gobelet, regardant attentivement les deux élèves puis Lupin.

– Je montrais à Harry et Hal… Hayden, pardon, mon strangulot, dit Lupin d'un ton badin.

– Fascinant, répondit Rogue sans jeter le moindre regard à la créature. Vous devriez boire ça tout de suite, Lupin.

– C'est ce que je vais faire.

– J'en ai fait tout un chaudron, poursuivit Rogue. Si vous en avez encore besoin…

– J'en reprendrai sans doute demain. Merci beaucoup, Severus.

Hayden passa son regard de Rogue à Lupin, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans cette discussion. Rogue semblait vouloir révéler quelque chose et Lupin, au contraire, semblait vouloir le cacher.

Mais ses pensées furent interrompu lorsque son regard croisa celui de Rogue, son visage se ferma instantanément et elle fut tenter de lui tirer la langue et de lui faire un doigt.

– Mademoiselle Palmer, je crois que vous n'avez rien à faire ici, dit-il.

– Elle est avec moi, dit Lupin, même si elle n'assiste pas au cours, elle a le droit de voir mon strangulot.

Hayden se tourna vers Lupin, lui tendant un sourire de remerciement qu'il s'empressa de lui rendre, elle se tourna alors vers Rogue, toujours un sourire sur les lèvres mais cette fois-ci beaucoup plus moqueur.

– Ce fut un plaisir de vous voir professeur.

Rogue sortit de la pièce sans un sourire, l'air plutôt méfiant. Intrigué, Harry regarda le gobelet, mais Hayden semblait toujours préoccuper par les réactions de Lupin qui eut un sourire.

– Le professeur Rogue m'a très gentiment préparer cette potion, dit-il.

– Gentiment ? répéta Hayden.

Lupin ria légèrement.

– Je n'ai jamais très bien su fabriquer les potions et celle-ci est particulièrement compliquée.

Il prit le gobelet, en renifla le contenu et fit une grimace.

– Dommage que le sucre en neutralise les effets, ajouta-t-il en buvant une gorgée qui le fit frissonner.

C'est ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de Hayden, cette odeur, cette substance et ces caractéristiques, elle avait déjà connu cette potion, elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour tout dire d'un coup, mais se ravisa au dernier moment et afficha un air de curiosité sur son visage. Elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ça semblait plus correct de faire comme si de rien était.

– Pourquoi est-ce que… ? commença Harry.

Lupin le regarda et répondit à sa question inachevée, un autre caractéristique des personnes gardant un secret.  
– Je ne me sentais pas très bien, ces temps-ci. Cette potion est le seul remède efficace. J'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir professeur Rogue pour collègue.

Hayden eut une grimace à cette révélation.

– S'il est aussi bon collègue que professeur, alors je suis désolée de vous le dire mais vous vous trompez…

Lupin eut un autre sourire, cette fois, il semblait se rappeler de quelque chose.

– Il est un des rares sorciers qui sachent la préparer.

– Pardon ?! s'exclama Hayden.

Lupin but alors une autre gorgée et Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas lui arracher le gobelet des mains.

– Le professeur Rogue s'intéresse beaucoup à la magie noire, lança-t-il.

– Vraiment ? dit Lupin d'un air distrait.

Hayden se tourna vers Harry en fronçant les sourcils, ne sachant pas trop où il voulait en venir.

– Il y a des gens qui disent que… qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour devenir professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, dit-il enfin.

Hayden haussa un sourcil alors que Lupin vidait le gobelet, faisant une nouvelle grimace.

– Répugnant, dit-il. Harry, il est temps que je me remette au travail. Nous nous reverrons au banquet.

Quel joli manière de dire 'Fous le camps' se dit Hayden, il va falloir qu'elle s'en rappelle.

– Très bien, répondit Harry en reposant sa tasse.

Hayden l'imita et se dirigea vers la sortie.

– Haley…

Hayden se retourna, voyant le professeur Lupin serrer les poings et se frappant la tête avec la paume de sa main.

– Hayden, pardon.

– Il va vraiment falloir à ce que vous vous y habituez, professeur ? dit la concernée, légèrement amusée par la situation.

– Tu as un fort caractère, tu sais ? Ne change surtout pas ça, peu importe ce que les gens te disent, reste comme tu es.

Hayden fronça les sourcils puis finit par tendre un sourire fier au professeur.

– Si vous le dites, professeur, je verrais ce que je peux faire.

Lorsque Ron et Hermione arrivèrent, ils distribuèrent plein de bonbon et de gâteau à Hayden et Harry. Harry leur fit part de ses soupçons que Hayden et Hermione accueillir en levant les yeux au ciel mais Ron semblait le croire à fond.

– On ferait mieux d'y aller, maintenant, dit Hermione en regardant sa montre, le banquet va commencer dans cinq minutes…

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Hayden écarquilla les yeux devant la magie du moment. Elle était éclairée de centaines de citrouilles évidées dans lesquelles brûlaient des chandelles. Des nuées de chauve-souris voletaient en tous sens et des serpentins orange ondulaient paresseusement comme des serpents d'eau sous le ciel magique.

Les mets étaient délicieux et seul Harry semblait récalcitrant. Il regardait la table des professeurs avec beaucoup d'insistance. Hayden eut un léger sourire, il semblerait que Harry apprécie énormément le professeur Lupin.

A la fin du banquet, les fantômes de Poudlard offrirent un beau spectacle. Surgit des murs et des tables, ils se mirent à voler en formation, décrivant des figures de voltige. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor, remporta un beau succès en mimant sa décapitation bâclée.

Hayden avait passé une merveilleuse soirée, elle avait été fantastique. A un tel point qu'elle se surprit à rire aux blagues des jumeaux Weasley et de leur sourire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Dans la bonne humeur du moment, Hayden accompagna Harry, Ron et Hermione à la tour Gryffondor, mais quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir au bout duquel était accroché le portrait de Laurenda, la foule était si dense qu'ils ne pouvaient plus avancer.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna Ron. Pourquoi ils n'entrent pas dans la salle ?

Hayden et Harry se mirent sur la pointe des pieds, tentant de voir ce qu'il se passait par dessus les têtes. Le portrait semblait fermé.

– Hayden, souffla Ron, essaie de faire quelque chose ! Tu es un Influxus après tout.

La jeune fille se retourna soudainement vers Ron, plaquant sa main contre sa bouche.

– Et je te rappelle que c'est censé rester un secret, cracha-t-elle dans un murmure. Personne n'est censé être au courant.

– Désolé, dit Ron entre les doigts de Hayden.

– Et de toute manière, continua-t-elle en retirant sa main, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, sauf si tu veux que je fasse dormir tout le monde, que je les tue ou les extermine pour pouvoir passer. Je pourrais transplaner de l'autre côté, mais je risquerais de blesser quelqu'un, c'est pas prudent.

Ron poussa un profond soupir exaspéré.

– Laissez-moi passer, dit la voix de Percy qui se fraya un chemin parmi la foule en prenant des airs importants. Pourquoi c'est bloqué, ici ? Vous n'avez quand même pas tous oublié le mot de passe ? Allons, écartez-vous, je suis Préfet-en-Chef.

Peu à peu, les élèves se turent, comme si un frisson glacé se répandait le long du couloir. Hayden fronça les sourcils et en entendant la voix soudainement aiguë de Percy :

– Que quelqu'un aille chercher le professeur Dumbledore ! Vite !

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ginny qui venait d'arriver.

Un instant plus tard, le professeur Dumbledore fendit la foule en direction du portrait, tout le monde semblait s'écarter du chemin, se serrant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient alors que Hayden, elle, suivit le professeur sans même tenter de se cacher. Elle fut rapidement imiter par Ron, Hermione et Harry, mais aucun autre élève ne tenta ce geste.

– Oh, là, là ! s'exclama Hermione en saisissant le bras de Harry.

La Grosse Dame avait disparu du tableau que quelqu'un avait lacéré avec une telle violence que des lambeaux de toile jonchaient le sol. Des morceaux entiers du tableaux avaient été arrachés. Hayden regarda le tableau et tandis les mains vers là où Laurenda se tenait à son habitude, elle tenta de lisser le tableau mais rien ne put se faire.

– Vous aurez de la chance si vous la trouvez ! lança la petite voix criarde de Peeves qui semblait enchanté du malheur qu'il y avait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Peeves ? interrogea Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

Le sourire de Peeves s'effaça. Il n'osait pas se moquer de Dumbledore et s'adressa à lui d'un ton mielleux tout aussi insupportable que son caquètement habituel.

– Elle a honte, Monsieur le Grand Directeur. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la voie. Elle est dans un état épouvantable. Je l'ai vue courir dans le paysage du troisième étage en se cachant derrière les arbres. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son gros corps, dit-il d'un ton joyeux. La pauvre… ajouta-t-il sans conviction.

– Elle a dit qui avait fait ça ? demanda Dumbledore.

– Oh, oui, Monsieur le Chef des professeurs, répondit Peeves avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à jeter une grosse bombe. Il est devenu fou furieux quand elle a refusé de le laisser entrer.

– Qui ? demanda lentement Hayden.

Peeves sourit à Dumbledore, puis après un instant de silence, il ajouta :

– Quel sale caractère il a, ce Sirius Black !

Tout le monde retint son souffle, sauf Hayden, ils se mirent tous à chuchoter bruyamment entre eux.

– Elle dit qu'après être venu la voir, il prenait la direction vers le donjon.

Peeves lança un regard vers Hayden et son sourire se fit plus grand.

– _Hayden triste et esseulée,_

 _Dans son donjon, abandonnée._

 _Elle pleure sa solitude_

 _Et rit de sa lassitude._

 _Mais bientôt elle ne fera plus rien_

 _Car Sirius Black mettra bientôt fin_

 _A ses pleures et à ses rires_

 _Et brisera à jamais son beau sourire._

 _Harry Potter la suivra bien vite._

 _Dans un tombeau rempli de mite !_

Et dans cette musique que Peeves venait de lancer il fuit le regard terrible de Dumbledore et le jugement de Lupin.


	30. Chapter 30

**Salut, salut ! Voici la suite de l'histoire ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir ! ET BONNE ANNEE ! On suit toujours et encore le vrai livre et comme je l'ai déjà dit, n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous embête ^^, sinon, enjoyez bien ! Allez bisous (**

Le professeur Dumbledore renvoya les élèves de Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle où ils furent rejoints dix minutes plus tard par ceux de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, qui semblaient complètement désorientés.

– Les professeurs et moi-même devons fouiller systématiquement le château, annonça Dumbledore tandis que les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick fermaient toutes les portes qui donnaient accès à la Grande Salle. Je crains que, pour votre propre sécurité, il soit nécessaire que vous passiez la nuit ici. Je demande aux préfets de monter la garde aux portes de la Grande Salle et je confie au préfet et à la préfète-en-chef le soin d'organiser les choses. Tout incident devra m'être immédiatement signalé, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Percy qui paraissait gonflé d'orgueil et d'importance. Vous demanderez à l'un des fantômes de me transmettre un message en cas de besoin.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'apprêtait à quitter la Grande Salle, mais il se ravisa soudain.

– J'oubliais, dit-il, vous allez avoir besoin de...

Il fit un geste négligent avec sa baguette magique et aussitôt, les longues tables s'envolèrent pour s'aligner contre les murs. Un autre coup de baguette et le sol se couvrit de centaines de gros sacs de couchage moelleux, d'une couleur violette.

– Dormez bien, dit le professeur Dumbledore en refermant la porte derrière lui. Un grand brouhaha s'éleva immédiatement dans la Grande Salle. Les Gryffondor étaient en train de raconter ce qui s'était passé aux élèves des autres maisons.

– Tout le monde dans les sacs de couchage ! cria Percy. Fini les bavardages ! Extinction des feux dans dix minutes !

– Venez, dit Ron à Harry et à Hermione. Ils prirent des sacs de couchage et allèrent s'installer dans un coin.

– Vous croyez que Black est toujours dans le château ? murmura Hermione d'un air anxieux.

– Apparemment, Dumbledore en est persuadé, dit Ron.

– C'est une chance qu'il ait choisi ce soir pour se manifester, dit Hermione tandis qu'ils se glissaient tout habillés dans leurs sacs de couchage. C'était la seule soirée où on n'était pas dans la tour...

Hayden leva les yeux vers Hermione, elle avait raison. C'était une des seules nuits où ils n'étaient pas dans les chambres à cette heure-ci…

– Oui… murmura Hayden. Une chance…

– Il a dû perdre la notion du temps à force d'être toujours en fuite, dit Ron. Il ne s'est pas aperçu que c'était Halloween. Sinon, c'est ici, dans la Grande Salle, qu'il aurait débarqué.

Hayden tourna lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

– Il n'est pas idiot, s'il avait débarqué dans la Grande Salle, il n'aurait pas fait deux pas que Dumbledore l'aurait arrêté. Non. Il n'avait pas l'intention de tuer Harry cette nuit.

Hermione fut secouer d'un violent frisson.

— On éteint les lumières, maintenant ! cria Percy. Tout le monde dans les sacs de couchage et plus un mot !

Toutes les chandelles s'éteignirent d'un seul coup. Les seules sources de lumière venaient à présent de la forme argentée des fantômes, qui flottaient dans les airs en s'entretenant gravement avec les préfets, et du plafond magique parsemé d'étoiles, à l'image du ciel. La rumeur des chuchotements, semblable au murmure du vent, s'ajoutait au ciel magique.

A chaque heure, un professeur revenait dans la Grande Salle pour vérifier que tout était calme. Vers trois heures du matin, alors que la plupart des élèves s'étaient enfin endormis, le professeur Dumbledore entra à son tour. Hayden le vit s'avancer vers Percy qui circulait entre les sacs de couchage en réprimandant les élèves qui parlaient. Percy n'était pas très loin de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Hayden qui firent semblant de dormir lorsqu'ils entendirent les pas de Dumbledore s'approcher.

– Vous l'avez repéré ? demanda Percy dans un murmure.

– Non, pas encore. Et ici, tout va bien ?

– Nous avons la situation en main, Monsieur le Directeur.

– Très bien. Il serait inutile de les faire sortir maintenant. J'ai trouvé un gardien temporaire pour remplacer la grosse dame. Vous pourrez ramener les élèves dans la tour de Gryffondor dès demain.

– Et la grosse dame, Monsieur le Directeur ?

Hayden sentit son pouls s'accélérer, sans le vouloir et sans le savoir, elle s'était un peu attaché à Laurenda.

– Elle se cache dans une carte de géographie au premier étage. Apparemment, elle a refusé de laisser entrer Black sans le mot de passe, alors, il l'a attaquée. Elle est encore très choquée, mais dès qu'elle se sera calmée, je demanderai à Mr Rusard de la restaurer.

Hayden entendit soudainement d'autres bruits de pas qui s'approchaient. Et elle reconnu rapidement cette marche froide et traînante.

– Monsieur le Directeur ? dit Rogue. Le deuxième étage a été entièrement fouillé. Il n'y est pas. Et Rusard a inspecté les sous-sols, rien là-bas non plus.

– Et la tour d'astronomie ? La pièce du professeur Trelawney ? La volière ?

Hayden pouvait sentir une certaine panique dans la voix du directeur, mais surtout de l'impatience.

– Tout a été fouillé.

– Très bien, Severus. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Black traîne dans les parages.

– Avez-vous une idée de la façon dont il est entré ? demanda Rogue.

Agacée, Hayden décida d'arrêter de se cacher et s'assit dans son sac de couchage, regardant les professeurs parler.

– J'en ai beaucoup et elles sont toutes aussi invraisemblables les unes que les autres.

Dumbledore lui tournait le dos, mais Hayden voyait le visage de Percy, qui écoutait avec attention, et le profil de Rogue, apparemment furieux.

– Vous vous souvenez de la conversation que nous avons eue, Monsieur le Directeur, juste avant le... le début du trimestre ? dit Rogue en remuant à peine les lèvres, comme s'il voulait éviter que Percy l'entende.

– Je m'en souviens, Severus, répondit Dumbledore avec quelque chose dans la voix qui ressemblait à un avertissement.

– Il paraît... presque impossible que Black ait pu pénétrer dans l'école sans une complicité interne. Je vous ai fait part de mes inquiétudes lorsque vous avez nommé...

– Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit dans ce château ait aidé Black à y entrer, dit Dumbledore d'un ton définitif qui fit taire Rogue. Il faut que j'aille voir les Détraqueurs, à présent. Je leur ai dit que je les préviendrais quand nos recherches seraient terminées.

A cette phrase, Hayden ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, elle imaginait très mal les Détraqueurs parler et encore moi écouter quelqu'un leur parler.

– Ils n'ont pas proposé de nous aider, Monsieur le Directeur ? demanda Percy.

– Oh, si, répondit froidement Dumbledore. Mais je puis vous affirmer qu'aucun Détraqueur ne franchira jamais l'enceinte de ce château tant que j'en serai le directeur.

Percy paraissait quelque peu désarçonné. Dumbledore s'apprêta à retourner dans les couloirs, mais là, il trouva Hayden, assise sur son sac.

– Tu ne dors pas, Hayden, dit-il dans un soupir.

– Vraiment ? répondit celle-ci. J'étais presque sûre du contraire.

Dumbledore pouffa légèrement.

– Professeur, Black est-il allé dans ma chambre ?

– Vous n'avez aucun droit de poser la question, dit sèchement Rogue, retournez vous coucher !

– Et vous n'avez aucun droit de me donner des ordres comme ceux-ci, vous n'êtes ni mon père ni même le reflet d'une figure paternel, _professeur_. De plus, je pense avoir tous les droits de savoir si oui ou non on est entré dans ma chambre.

Dumbledore regarda Hayden avec considération.

– Personne n'est entré dans ta chambre, dit Dumbledore.

Hayden se leva alors doucement, faisant face aux professeurs de toute sa hauteur.

– Alors vous vous doutez que quelque chose cloche, monsieur, il y a des détails qui nous échappe, il semblerait.

Rogue retroussa ses lèvres dans l'incompréhension, mais Dumbledore sembla saisir ses propos, il poussa un soupir et hocha tristement de la tête.

– Je fais de mon mieux pour trouver le maximum de détails, Hayden.

– Et je peux vous aider.

Le professeur tourna lentement la tête.

– J'en ai déjà mis assez sur ton dos, mon enfant, je pense que tu ferais mieux de profiter de ton année comme il convient, ces choses sont nos problèmes.

Hayden passa la main dans ses cheveux, agacée.

– Très bien, dit-elle, mais au moins, laisser moi parler à Laurenda.

– Qui ? demanda Percy.

– La Grosse Dame, répondit Rogue.

Hayden les ignora tous les deux, fixant le professeur Dumbledore dans les yeux, celui-ci finit par pousser un soupir.

– Très bien, dit-il, tu iras la voir demain, mais tu ferais mieux de dormir pour le moment. Aller, retourne sous ta couette.

Hayden hocha de la tête et retourna dans son sac de couchage alors que les deux professeurs sortaient de la salle. Lorsque Percy passa devant elle, la jeune fille le regarda avec un sourire.

– Tu fais un super Préfet-en-Chef, Percy.

Il rougit légèrement à ce compliment et bomba le torse, fier de lui, ce qui fit légèrement rire Hayden. Lorsqu'elle posa la tête sur son oreiller, elle trouva Hermione, Harry et Ron les yeux bien ouverts et plus loin, Fred et George la regardaient les sourcils froncés. Elle fit un clin d'oeil aux jumeaux et sourit de toutes ses dents à ses trois amis.

– Je vais récolter un maximum d'info sur ce qui s'est passé, dit-elle.

Malheureusement, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu, Laurenda avait déjà tout dit à Dumbledore et Hayden n'a pas pu récolté plus d'information, ainsi passa-t-elle la matinée à réconforter et calmer la Grosse Dame alors que tout Poudlard dormait de la mauvaise nuit qu'elle avait passé.

Poussant un soupir, Hayden promit à Laurenda qu'elle viendrait la voir demain et quitta le deuxième étages et le portrait de champs pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Elle se reposa lourdement sur une chaise à côté de Ron.

– Rien, dit-elle en poussant un long soupir, je n'ai rien pu recueillir comme information que l'on ne connaissait pas déjà… Sirius Black est toujours caché et introuvable. Tout ce que Laurenda m'a dit, c'est que il était dans un piteux état, vêtement déchirés, habits sales, blessures sur les mains, cheveux gras et regard de fou furieux etc, etc. Rien de bizarre quand on a passé 12 ans à Azkaban nourrit par des Détraqueurs.

Ron tapota gentiment l'épaule de Hayden pour la rassurer, mais il semblait ne comprendre qu'un mot sur deux de ce qu'elle disait, il venait à peine de se réveiller, et Harry et Hermione aussi.

– Tu devrais aller de reposer, dit Hermione en se servant plus de pomme de terre. Tu as dormi beaucoup moins que nous et tu n'as rien avalé ce matin.

Hayden posa sa tête entre ses mains, le cerveau cognant dans son crâne.

– Tu as sûrement raison. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre le contrôle maintenant, dit-elle en lissant son uniforme. Je vais juste aller chercher quelques livres et anciens journaux à la bibliothèque, je suis sûre que je peux trouver quelque chose.

Hermione répondit qu'elle allait sûrement la rejoindre dans l'après-midi et insista pour que Hayden aille faire une sieste. La jeune fille accepta et parti dans sa chambre, s'affaissant sur son lit. La tête en fusion.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu ? Qu'est-ce qui manquait dans son raisonnement ? Quel détail lui échappait ? Elle savait que c'était là, juste sous son nez, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre les pièces ensemble.

Dans un soupir, Hayden se laissa emporter par le monde des rêves, se rappelant de la semaine qu'elle avait passé avec Tom et leurs séparations. Elle n'avait pu que lui murmurer un 'A dans 50 ans', avant de transplaner dans le temps. Laissant le charmant garçon seul, à nouveau. Elle l'avait abandonné…

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la pluie tombait à flot dehors, donnant à Hayden l'envie de dormir encore plus, et le vide dans son cœur ne se fit que plus grand. Marmonnant la chanson mystérieuse qui trottait dans sa tête, Hayden se lava le visage et s'habilla d'un pull beige et d'une jupe noir avec des collants de la même couleur et opaques en raison du froid. Elle mit des bottines à lacet et se dirigea d'un pas lourd et fatiguée vers la bibliothèque.

Il était 15h et personne ne se trouvait dans le bâtiment, tous étaient retournés se coucher après le déjeuner où était parti discuter du fameux Sirius Black. Un nom que tout le monde avait sur les lèvres désormais.

Une fois dans la bibliothèque, Hayden prit tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour en connaître plus sur l'ennemi, livres sur Azkaban, sur le Sinistros, témoignages et ancien journaux. Tout ce qui pouvait être susceptible de l'intéresser. Elle finit avec tellement de paperasse que en se dirigeant vers une table, elle ne pouvait voir que vaguement devant elle. Si bien qu'elle cogna quelqu'un avec force et tomba à la renverse.

– P*tain ! s'écria la personne devant elle. Tu peux pas faire attention quand tu marches ?

Hayden jeta un regard noir à la personne qu'elle venait de faire tomber avec elle. C'était une fille de son âge, les cheveux blond miel foncé, elle les avait assez court -ils lui arrivaient un peu en dessous du menton-, les yeux d'un bleu foncé et des petites tâches de rousseur brune sur le nez et autour.

– Désolée, dit Hayden, mais j'avais cette **grosse pile** de livre qui m'empêchait de regarder devant ! Elle était très **grosse**.

La jeune fille lança un regard noir à son tour à Hayden.

– Eh bien la prochaine fois, tu feras plusieurs allés retour, cracha celle-ci.

Hayden s'attendait à ce que cette petite peste se lève et s'en aille, la laissant sur les fesses, seule, mais au contraire, elle s'assit et commença à ramasser les affaires de Hayden.

– T'es pas obligée de m'aider, tu sais.

Hayden ne disait pas ça méchamment, c'était juste que après avoir mal répondu à la jeune fille, elle pouvait s'en vouloir de se faire aider.

– Bien sûr que je le sais.

Le ton sec et froid de la personne aida Hayden à moins culpabiliser et ensembles, elles ramassèrent tous les livres.

– Où est-ce que tu voulais aller ?

– Sur la table là-bas, répondit Hayden en désignant un bureau dans un coin de la bibliothèque.

La jeune fille l'y accompagna, posant les livres sur la table.

– Merci, marmonna Hayden à contre coeur.

– Ouais.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais quelque chose attira son regard.

– 'Sirius Black, attrapé et jugé', lit-elle. La une des journaux, il y a 12 ans de cela.

Hayden leva les yeux vers les filles.

– J'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe dans toute cette histoire, je veux en savoir plus.

La remarque de Hayden fit apparaître un sourire au coin des lèvres de la jeune fille.

– T'es pas obligée de te justifier auprès de moi, dit-elle.

– Pas faux.

La fille prit le journal dans ses mains et le lit rapidement.

– Je me pose moi aussi des questions.

– Vraiment ?

– Pourquoi Harry Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si extraordinaire ?

Hayden pouffa.

– Oh, je sais pas, peut-être qu'il a juste battu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, rien de bien important, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'accentua.

– D'accord, mais à part ça, c'est censé être un Gryffondor comme les autres…

– Un vrai petit Lion, dit Hayden.

– Tu as l'air de le connaître.

– C'est un ami assez proche.

– C'est pour lui que tu fais ces recherches ?

Hayden hésita un instant, regardant les deux piles de livre qui se tenaient devant elle.

– Je ne pense pas… finit-elle par dire après un moment. Je crois que… C'est juste pour moi-même. Je veux savoir la vérité.

– Je vois.

Le fille s'assit en face de Hayden et regarda à son tour la pile de livre.

– Tu as vraiment une grande curiosité.

Hayden haussa les épaules.

– Ça dépend sur quoi.

– J'ai remarqué.

– De quoi ?

– Que tu n'es pas curieuse sur tout.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où l'autre voulait en venir.

– Ça fait 10 minutes qu'on parle et tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon prénom, continua-t-elle. Ni ne t'es-tu présentée.

Hayden afficha un léger sourire que la personne lui rendit.

– Je m'appelle Leslie Beckett, mais les gens m'appellent Lex, je suis une Serpentard.

– Enchantée, répondit l'autre, son sourire s'agrandissant. Je m'appelle Hayden Palmer. Je suis une… Dumbledore ?

– Une quoi ?

– Je n'ai pas de maison définie, s'empressa de répondre Hayden. Une longue histoire.

Leslie hocha de la tête.

– Eh bien, Hayden Palmer, je crois qu'un peu d'aide ne te sera pas de trop.

Hayden sourit encore plus si c'était possible.

– Je ne crois pas non plus.

Et ensembles, elles se mirent à chercher tout ce qu'elles pouvaient sur Sirius Black. Et sans le savoir, un lien se tissa entre les deux jeunes filles. Elle ne se connaissait qu'à peine, elle ne savait que le prénom et le nom de l'autre, ainsi que sa maison. Mais n'est-ce pas comme ça que les amitiés débutent ? Par une simple présentation et un peu de temps passé ensemble.

Le silence qui régnait entre les deux n'avait rien d'embarrassant ou de gênant, elles n'interagissaient avec l'autre que lorsque c'était nécessaire, quand elles croyaient qu'une information semblait capitale ou que l'une ne comprenait pas quelque chose et qu'elle avait besoin que l'autre lui explique.

Aussi, si on voyait ça d'un point de vu extérieur, les autres auraient pensés qu'il s'agissait de deux amies proches qui s'aidaient dans un devoir à rendre. Et c'était vrai, ou peut-être était-ce un peu plus que cela, ou bien un peu moins.

Le fait est que lorsque Hermione arriva, il ne restait plus que 3 livres à éplucher. Chacune en prit un, et à la fin, elles s'échangèrent leurs notes.

– Les témoignages sont flous, dit Leslie.

– Les sorts inexistants, continua Hermione.

– Les réactions sont bien trop bizarre, finit Hayden.

– Il y a vraiment un problème, dirent-elles ensemble.

Elles se regardèrent toutes les trois, réprimant un sourire. La nuit était tombée désormais et elles étaient toutes les trois fatiguées.

– Lex ! cria quelqu'un de l'autre bout de la bibliothèque avant que Mrs Pince cracha un 'Chut !' assez impressionnant.

Hayden vit un garçon plutôt mignon, les yeux marrons/dorés et les cheveux bruns, il avait une belle carrure et souriait de toutes ses magnifiques dents blanches.

– Cédric !

Leslie courut vers le garçon et le prit dans ses bras, toute heureuse.

– Salut, dit le dénommé Cédric à Hermione et Hayden.

– Salut, répondit Hayden de son grand sourire habituel alors que Hermione rougissait légèrement.

– Les filles, je vous présente Cédric, mon meilleur ami.

– Enchantée, dirent les deux filles ensemble.

– Cédric, voici Hermione Granger et Hayden Palmer, de la maison de Gryffondor et de… D'une autre.

Cédric arqua un sourcil mais Hayden se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire.

– Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? demanda-t-il, laissant son autre question de côté.

– Des renseignements sur Sirius Black, répondit Hayden.

– Pourquoi faire ?

– On est curieuse, répondit Leslie d'un ton détaché.

– Je vois…

Il marqua un temps de pause avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie.

– Tu t'entends avec des Gryffondor depuis quand ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

– Depuis aujourd'hui, dit Leslie d'un ton de "c'est évident, pourquoi cette question?".

Cédric fit une grimace étonné avant de se tourner vers les deux filles.

– Mais pas pour longtemps, continua Leslie avec un sourire malicieux au coin de la lèvre.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione, un peu vexée.

– Le match de Quidditch, dit Hayden qui avait comprit.

– Exactement. Serpentard va vous mettre la raclé !

– Il faudrait déjà que vous mettiez à jour vos insultes, souffla Hayden, vous êtes décidément très lent comparer au Gryffondor.

– N'oubliez pas que Poufsouffle est dans le jeu aussi.

– Tu parles ! cria Leslie. Depuis quand est-ce que votre maison n'a pas gagné la Coupe de Quidditch ?

– C'est qu'une question de temps.

– C'est ça ! coupa Hayen.

Hermione regardait la scène avec amusement, rien de tout cela n'était méchant, ils se jetaient tous des piques seulement pour rire, c'était un joli portrait. Ou en tout cas, c'en était un jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent tous virer de la bibliothèque par Mrs Pince qui en avait marre de leurs cris surexités.

\- C'est la première fois de ma _vie_ , que je me fais virer de la bibliothèque, souffla Hermione, les yeux écarquillés.

– Bon, dit Leslie, il est bientôt 17h, je crois que je dois retrouver Camille et Carl dans la salle commune à plus tard ! Tu m'accompagne Cédric ?

Le garçon souffla mais obéit, faisant un geste rapide de la main à Hayden et Hermione qui se regardèrent toutes les deux légèrement rouge.

– Il faut avouer qu'il est super mignon, dit Hayden.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres.

– Je te l'accorde.

Elles eurent un fou rire qui eut vraiment du mal à se calmer, jusqu'à ce que Hermione fasse tomber son calepin.

– Je crois qu'il faut qu'on montre nos recherches à Harry, dit Hayden dans un rire.

– Je ne pense pas, dit Hermione, il en a déjà beaucoup dans la tête, je pense qu'il ne faut pas l'inquiéter plus que ça…

Hayden eut une légère grimace, mais finit par accepter le point de vue de Hermione, après tout, elle avait prit complètement la défense des Gryffondor devant Leslie et Cédric, elle ne pouvait pas permettre à Harry de penser à autre chose tant qu'il n'avait pas gagner la coupe !

 **Alors ce chapitre ? Il vous a plu ? J'espère que oui !**

 **A ce propos, je n'ai plus reçu de message concernant l'endroit où vous vouliez que Hayden soit réparti, je ne met plus les résultats sondages mais ça ne change rien au fait que je veux savoir où vous voudriez qu'elle soit ! Personnellement, j'ai déjà mon propre ressentit là-dessus, mais j'aimerai quand même savoir le votre \O/**

 **Bref, passez une bonne fin de semaine ! (Je vous aime)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et merci à tous les lecteurs de continuer à lire la fanfic, j'espère que Hayden vous plaît toujours autant ! En tout cas, continuez à lire, je vous aime et enjoyez le chapitre ;)**

Hayden passa une superbe semaine même si le temps ne faisait que s'empirer, aussi, fut-elle surprise de se trouver convoquer par le professeur McGonagall après ses cours. Le première fois qu'elle s'était trouvée dans son bureau, elle venait de sauver Ginny de Tom Jedusor alors, c'est pour dire que c'était vraiment quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Une fois arrivée, elle trouva le professeur assise sur sa chaise de bureau, l'air grave et Harry lui était de l'autre côté, il semblait en même temps en colère et soulagé. Deux sentiments très divergents.

– Palmer, dit le professeur McGonagall, nous avons un service à vous demander.

Hayden fronça les sourcils.

– Vous êtes peut-être au courant du fait que Sirius Black essaie désespérément de tuer Potter. Va sans dire que pour lui, les entraînements du soir deviennent alors un danger pour lui, surtout que Black a réussit à entrer dans les locaux de Poudlard une première fois ?

– Où voulez-vous en venir ?

McGonagall poussa un long soupir, dépassée par les évènements.

– Je voulais Potter cesse les activités du soir mais il ne semble pas d'accord. Alors, vous et Mrs Bibine l'accompagnerait lors des entraînements des Gryffondor.

– Pardon ? s'exclama Hayden en se tournant vers Harry.

– Mrs Bibine pourra vous protéger en cas de danger et je veux, si jamais cela arrive, que toi et Harry transplanait directement à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Hayden passa de Harry au professeur. Les entraînements du _soir_? Elle allait passé toute la soirée à regarder les joueurs s'entraîner sans rien faire ? Elle s'apprêtait à refuser mais elle échangea un regard avec Harry puis poussa un long soupir. Son ami semblait la supplier.

– Très bien, souffla Hayden. Je ferais ce que je peux.

La jeune fille vit le visage de Harry s'illuminer et lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle, il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Tu me sauves la vie ! s'est-il écrié.

– Si avec ça tu ne gagne pas le match, souffla Hayden, je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

Harry ria légèrement et ils partirent tous les deux à l'entraînement du soir. Hayden fut étonné à quel point ils prenaient tous ce jeu très au sérieux, même Fred et George ne faisaient de blagues que rarement et Mrs Bibine leurs donnait même des conseils. Enfin, lors de la dernière séance d'entraînement avant le match du samedi, Olivier Dubois annonça à son équipe une très mauvaise nouvelle.

– Nous n'allons pas jouer contre l'équipe de Serpentard ! dit-il d'un ton furieux. Flint est venu me voir, on va rencontrer les Poufsouffle à la place.

– Et pourquoi ? demanda tout le monde d'une même voix.

– Flint m'a donné comme excuse que leur Attrapeur a toujours sa blessure au bras, répondit Dubois en grinçant des dents. Mais il est évident que c'est pour une autre raison: ils ne veulent pas jouer par ce temps. Ils pensent qu'ils auraient moins de chances de gagner...

Toute la journée, le vent avait soufflé avec violence, il pleuvait sans cesse, Hayden pinça ses lèvres sous la colère et un coup de tonnerre venait de retentir au loin.

– Malefoy n'a rien au bras ! s'exclama Harry avec colère. Il joue la comédie !

– Je le sais bien, mais on ne peut pas le prouver, dit Dubois d'un ton amer. Nous nous sommes entraînés en croyant que nous allions affronter les Serpentard, alors que nous devrons jouer contre les Poufsouffle qui ont un style complètement différent. Ils ont un nouveau capitaine qui joue comme Attrapeur... Il s'appelle Cedric Diggory...

Hayden releva la tête vers Olivier un sourire sur les lèvres, un sourire qui n'échappa à Fred et George alors que Alicia, Angelina et Katie se mirent à glousser.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Dubois, visiblement choqué par tant de frivolité.

– C'est ce type grand et séduisant, c'est ça ? dit Angelina.

– Celui qui a des épaules d'athlète et qui ne dit presque jamais rien ? ajouta Katie en déclenchant de nouveaux gloussements.

– Il ne dit rien parce qu'il est trop bête pour aligner deux mots, lança Fred, irrité. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, Olivier. Les Poufsouffle sont très faciles à battre. La dernière fois qu'on a joué contre eux, Harry a attrapé le Vif d'or au bout de cinq minutes, souviens-toi.

– Je n'en serais pas si sûre, dit Hayden, je les ai vu plusieurs fois s'entraîner, Cédric sait très bien diriger une équipe.

– Palmer a raison. De plus, on jouait dans des conditions complètement différentes, s'écria Dubois, les yeux exorbités. Diggory a réussi à constituer une très bonne équipe ! C'est un excellent Attrapeur ! J'avais justement peur que vous preniez les choses à la légère ! Nous ne devons surtout pas nous déconcentrer ! Il faut rassembler nos forces ! Les Serpentard essaient de nous déstabiliser ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre !

– Calme-toi, Olivier ! dit Fred, un peu inquiet. Crois-moi, nous prenons l'équipe des Poufsouffle très au sérieux. Très au _sérieux_.

Hayden réprima un sourire lorsque Fred lui fit un clin d'oeil en raison de sa 'petite blague' sur Sirius Black, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas bien réussi à le cacher.

La veille du match, le vent se mit à hurler et la pluie tomba plus dru que jamais. Il faisait si sombre à l'intérieur du château qu'il fallut allumer des torches et des lanternes supplémentaires. Hayden n'avait pas eut l'autorisation pour se poser dans les gradins, comme tous les élèves, aussi, dut-elle rester sous la pluie, un peu plus loin. Et à cause ce temps, elle était encore plus vide et morose que d'habitude. Le parapluie dans les mains, elle regardait les équipes de loin et à un moment, elle vit Malefoy et ses deux amis, Crabbe et Goyle passer devant elle.

A cet instant, Hayden sentit une profonde rage lui prendre les entrailles. Aussi, elle farfouilla dans son sac pour en sortir le livre le plus lourd qu'elle avait et se tourna vers Drago.

– Eh ! Malefoy ! cria-t-elle.

Le garçon se tourna vers elle et Hayden en profita pour jeter le livre du plus fort qu'elle pouvait vers le garçon. Par reflex, celui-ci leva les bras et barra le livre de ses deux mains.

– Mais ça va pas ?! cria-t-il.

– Oh, excuse-moi, dit Hayden d'un ton faussement désolé. Le livre m'a glissé des mains et s'est dirigé à toute vitesse vers ta figure !

Malefoy lui jeta un regard noir, il s'apprêta à lui répondre mais Hayden fut plus rapide :

– Mais, regarde-moi ça, susurra-t-elle. Une guérison miracle ! C'est incroyable.

En effet, le garçon portait le livre que Hayden lui avait jeté dessus de la main censée être blesser. Se rendant compte de son erreur, il lâcha brusquement le livre et laissa échapper une plainte peu convaincante.

– Fais attention, dit Hayden, c'est pas n'importe quel livre !

Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent alors vers Hayden d'un air menaçant. Mais elle n'avait pas peur, aussi s'approcha-t-elle d'un pas vers eux, la baguette entre les mains.

– Je ne vous conseille même pas de m'approcher, dit-elle, dans un murmure menaçant.

Les deux garçons ne semblaient pas comprendre l'ampleur de sa menace. Après tout, chaque fois qu'elle menaçait une personne, elle lui rendait 10 fois ce qu'elle avait promis. Hayden serra sa baguette et la leva devant elle.

Elle était affreusement frustré récemment, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à dormir, elle faisait beaucoup de cauchemars, la pluie ne cessait pas, parfois elle pensait que c'était à cause de son humeur massacrante, d'autres fois elle se demandait si ce n'était tout simplement pas la nature, mais peu importe si c'était à cause d'elle ou si c'était Mère Nature, il pleuvait bien trop ces derniers temps. De plus, aujourd'hui, elle était obligée de rester sous cette pluie qui la faisait se sentir si seule, alors elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur et il suffirait d'une étincelle pour qu'elle explose sur les premiers venus.

Malefoy les arrêta juste à temps, son air dédaigneux sur le visage.

– Tu te crois tout permis parce que tu es la chouchoute de Dumbledore ? Tu pense qu'il va toujours être là pour te protéger ?

– Je n'ai pas besoin de Dumbledore, dit Hayden d'un ton sec. Je peux me protéger toute seule. Chose que toi, tu ne sais pas faire.

Malefoy garda cette grimace de mépris qu'il avait sur le visage et fit demi-tour, le pas colérique.

– Et Malfoy !

Le garçon se retourna.

– La prochaine fois que tu te défile parce que 'Tu as mal au bras', je te le casserai vraiment, ton bras.

Malefoy l'ignora et monta les marches des gradins alors que Hayden resta là, toute seule. Elle poussa un long soupir, en vrai, elle aurait bien aimé que Malefoy se batte avec elle. Ça l'aurait défoulée un peu, mais là, elle restait avec tout sur le cœur.

– Salut, Hayden, fit une voix derrière elle.

La jeune fille se retourna et trouva Leslie derrière elle, elle avait les cheveux trempées et courut sous le parapluie de Hayden.

– Tu ne monte pas dans les gradins ? demanda-t-elle.

– Non, répondit Hayden dans un sourire, j'attends quelqu'un.

– Oho ! Un petit ami ?

Hayden pouffa.

– Si seulement !

Elles partirent dans un rire toutes les deux avant que Leslie ne soit appeler par une petite fille brune au teint mâte.

– Il va falloir que j'y aille, dit celle-ci. Tu soutiens Cédric ou Harry ?

– Harry ! Je n'ai pas assisté à tous leurs entraînements pour retourner ma veste au dernier moment.

Leslie pouffa.

– Et si tu n'avais pas assisté aux entraînements ?

– Sûrement Harry.

– T'as pas l'air très sûre, rigola Leslie.

– Pour l'amour du ciel ! Laisse moi tranquille.

Leslie s'en alla sur ses mots en rigolant, les épaules relevés pour se cacher de la pluie du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

– Et toi ?! s'écria Hayden alors que la fille était en train de monter les marches.

Leslie sourit de toutes ses dents.

– Pour ceux qui gagnent ! cria-t-elle.

Hayden ne put retenir un rire cette fois-ci parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait bien que Leslie était pour Cédric. C'était son meilleur ami après tout. Elle s'était même demandé si il n'y avait pas un peu plus mais Leslie avait fait une horrible grimace de dégoût, grimace que Cédric avait parfaitement imité lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la même question. Il semblait que aucuns des deux n'avaient de sentiments pour l'autre. Ce qui l'avait un peu soulagé, à vrai dire.

Lorsque Mrs Bibine donna le coup de sifflet, Harry s'éleva rapidement, mais on pouvait voir qu'il avait du mal à contrôler son balai sous le vent. Hayden ne pouvait pas comprendre comment est-ce qu'il pouvait apprécier de se tremper comme ça seulement pour un match de Quidditch, s'il n'attrapait pas froid d'ici la fin de la journée, il était sur-humain. D'ailleurs, Hayden commençait elle aussi à avoir froid ses chaussures avaient un trou qu'elle avait oublié, par conséquent, ses pieds baignaient dans une eau froide et boueuse, de plus, elle n'avait qu'un fin manteau qu'elle avait dû acheter par ses propres moyens, il ne tenait presque pas chaud et elle n'avait ni écharpe, ni bonnet ni gant de sa maison. La seule chose qui la protégeait, c'était le parapluie. Et encore, il avait une fâcheuse tendance à se retourner.

Mais au bout de 20 minutes de jeu, le sifflet de Mrs Bibine raisonna, Hayden avait eut du mal à l'entendre sous la pluie et le vent, ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit toute l'équipe descendre au sol qu'elle se rua vers eux, comprenant que Dubois ou Cédric avaient appelé un temps mort.

Hayden arriva vers eux en même temps que Hermione qui donna un sort d'Impervius aux lunettes de Harry. Ils allaient tous reprendre mais Hayden attrapa Harry par le bras, personne ne sembla le remarquer.

– Il faut que tu fasse gaffe, dit-elle, tu as l'air d'avoir du mal à gérer ton ballai à cause du vent, je vais faire de mon possible pour le calmer mais vraiment, fait attention. Si tu tombe c'est la mort assurée.

Harry hocha de la tête mais il vit le regard paniqué qu'elle lança à Fred et George qui s'étaient déjà préparés à partir.

– Je leurs dirais à eux aussi, dit-il.

Hayden hocha de la tête à son tour.

– Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais leur pardonner. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait, mais ils ont l'air énormément désolé et toi, tu as l'air de vouloir redevenir amis avec eux.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir.

– Je vais voir ce que je vais faire.

En retournant à sa place, de l'autre côté des gradins, elle croisa Cédric qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

– J'espère que vous êtes prêt à perdre, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Hayden sentit son cœur rater un battement devant l'assurance et le charme de son ami mais ne laissa rien paraître.

– Tu ferais bien d'être sur tes gardes, Diggory, dit-elle. Pour l'instant, c'est Gryffondor les gagnant !

Cédric sourit rapidement mais Hayden le regarda dans les yeux.

– Fais attention sur ton ballai. Evite de te laisser emporter par le vent. Ce serait triste.

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête, content que Hayden se soucie un peu de lui, même si ce n'était qu'un peu.

Tous reprirent leurs positions, plus décidés et déterminés que jamais, mais Hayden sentit une panique lui prendre l'estomac. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort et l'orage grondait de plus en plus près, et le stresse de Hayden n'arrangeait rien au temps. Celle-ci tenta diverse incantation pour essayer de créer un dôme autour du terrain, mais il était bien trop grand pour les faibles sorts qu'elle connaissait. A se moment-là, elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir la même connaissance et curiosité pour toute sorte de livre comme Hermione Granger.

Et c'est alors que quelque chose attira son attention, quelque chose qui attira aussi l'attention d'Harry. Sur le plus haut gradin, en face d'elle, vide de spectateurs, la silhouette d'un énorme chien noir et hirsute se détachait nettement contre le ciel. Hayden sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, elle se tourna vers Harry qui fit un bref plongeon sous le choc, mais lorsqu'elle retourna son regard vers le chien, il avait disparut.

Hayden prit une grande inspiration, plaqua son bracelet contre son cœur et soudainement, le silence se fit, et le vent cessa de souffler, la jeune fille sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine encore plus férocement, elle rattacha son bracelet et elle les vit. Une centaine de Détraqueurs au moins, leurs faces encagoulées levées vers Harry, se tenaient sur le terrain. Hayden lâcha son parapluie, et elle sentit les gouttes d'eau gelées traverser sa peau et couper son souffle. Elle entendit les voix à nouveaux, le rire, le cri, la lumière, les deux visages si distincts. Mais quelque chose fit que Hayden mit tous ces sentiments de côtés, elle entendait toujours les voix, elle voyait toujours les visages mais ce qui la fit paniquer plus qu'autre chose fut que derrière ces visages qui troublaient sa vue, elle avait aperçu Harry tomber de son ballai.

Le jeune fille n'avait pas réfléchi, oubliant son parapluie déjà sur le sol, oubliant sa baguette. Elle tendit la main vers le sol où Harry allait tombé comme si sa main allait s'agrandir. Ce n'est pas exactement ce qui se passa, mais le chute de Harry ralentit subitement lorsqu'il arriva à près d'un mètre au sol, et il tomba délicatement sur le terrain boueux. Hayden sentit sa vision se troubler encore plus et alors la musique raisonna encore plus fortement dans ses oreilles, il n'y en avait même pas qu'une, mais deux cette fois-ci. Mais elle tenta de mettre tout ça de côté, encore une fois, et elle courut vers Harry.

Il était inconscient, sur le sol, elle pouvait entendre Cédric tenter de rejouer le coup, mais le fait est que Pouffsoufle avait gagné. Hayden s'agenouilla au près de Harry, ses visions étaient de plus en plus violente jusqu'à ce que subitement, tout s'arrête. Hayden leva les yeux et vit le professeur Remus Lupin, sa baguette levée et de celle-ci, sortait une sorte de filet argenté donnant la forme d'un gros chien… Ou bien d'un loup. Et quelque chose d'autre était avec. Hayden se retourna et vit Dumbledore, le visage crispé sous la colère. Un filet argenté s'écoulait aussi de sa baguette.

Mais la jeune fille détourna les yeux bien rapidement et se concentra sur Harry. Tous les Gryffondor étaient arrivés, l'entourant. Fred et George étaient juste derrière.

– Harry, dit Hayden d'une voix blanche. Harry, réveille-toi.

Mais le garçon ne réagissait pas. Le cœur de Hayden battit plus fort encore dans sa poitrine.

– Harry ! Harry ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie, Harry !

Dumbledore arriva et fendit la foule qui se formait.

– Professeur, quelque chose ne va pas avec Harry ! Il est comme gelé ! Il ne respire même pas ! sanglota Hayden.

Bien sûr, aucune larme ne s'était écoulé sur ses joues, mais on pouvait voir la détresse dans ses yeux.

Un éclair violent explosa non loin d'ici, presque tout le monde sursauta alors que le vent se faisait de plus en plus violent.

– Calme-toi, Hayden, et écarte-toi, s'il te plaît.

La jeune fille obéit, laissant libre court au professeur. Il porta Harry jusqu'à un brancard en prononçant une formule magique. Hayden le suivait de près, le cœur battant toujours furieusement dans sa poitrine. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que Fred et George la suivait ou que Hermione et Ron étaient déjà là.

Dumbledore fit flotter le brancard dans les airs et emmena Harry jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il dit aux autres de ne pas s'inquiéter, tous les membres de l'équipe partirent prendre une douche, suivit de près par les Pouffsoufle qui se rendaient vers leur vestiaire eux aussi. Seul Fred et George ne prirent pas la peine de se laver, trop inquiets pour Harry.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomefresh dit qu'il n'était pas en danger grâce aux reflex de Dumbledore.

Hayden regarda le garçon allongé sur le lit, inconscient. Elle ne voulait pas s'approcher de trop près, cette vision lui faisait peur.

– Je vais faire un tour, murmura Hayden.

Fred regarda son jumeau qui lui fit signe de la suivre. Et il y alla, il savait que George pouvait gérer Harry dans son réveil. Hayden poussa un soupir en voyant que Fred était là et elle se tourna, agacée.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

– Ton meilleur ami est allongé dans un lit d'hôpital et il vient de frôler la mort. N'essaie pas de me faire croire que ça te laisse indifférente.

Hayden ne dit rien. Son 'meilleur ami' ? Elle n'avait jamais réellement pensé à sa relation avec le Trio d'Or. Elle les appréciait énormément, mais étaient-ils ses meilleurs amis pour autant ? Mais ce n'est pas la chose qui inquiéter le plus Hayden. Ce qui l'inquiétait c'est ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle même : de la peur. Elle n'était pas censé avoir peur **pour quelqu'un** , elle était censée n'avoir peur que pour elle-même et Peter. Seulement pour les personnes qui comptaient énormément à ses yeux. Harry était important pour elle, mais au point d'avoir peur pour lui ? Alors qu'elle n'était en rien la cause de ce qu'il lui arrivait ? C'était quelque chose de nouveau.

– Je ne suis pas censé ressentir ça, murmura Hayden.

– Quoi ?

– Je ne suis pas censé avoir **peur**! Cria-t-elle.

Fred semblait choqué de cette nouvelle. Il haussa les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça.

Hayden passa ses mains sur son visage, d'un air agacé.

– Harry va bien, Mrs Pomefresh a dit qu'il était hors de danger et pourtant… Pourtant j'ai peur !

Fred eut un sourire.

– Tu t'inquiète pour lui.

– C'est ridicule.

– Si, Hayden, tu t'inquiète pour lui. C'est normal !

– Non ! Pas pour moi !

– Quand tu t'attache à quelqu'un, quand tu connais une personne, il y a des choses qui se produisent à l'intérieur de ta tête. Et c'est pour ça que tu t'inquiète Hayden. Harry compte pour toi. Hermione aussi, et Ron ! Et tu peux t'inquuiéter pou-

Hayden interrompit Fred en levant la main, celui-ci se tut.

– Tu es anormalement pâle, Fred, dit Hayden d'un ton calme en fronçant les sourcils.

Pourtant, quelque chose dans sa voix avait trahi l'inquiétude.

– Et moi aussi… finit Fred, lui même n'en revenant pas de ce qui venait de se passer.

Le coeur de Hayden rata un battement, elle recula d'un pas, avalant difficilement.

– Quoi ?

– Tu t'inquiète pour moi aussi... Tu t'inquiètes pour George et moi.

Hayden recula encore d'un pas, tournant frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche.

– Tu raconte n'importe quoi.

– Si, là, ce que tu viens de faire, ce que tu viens de dire… C'est de l'inquiétude.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

– Les sentiments c'est quelque chose que je ne connais pas Fred, dit-elle. Je ne suis pas censée ressentir.

– Mais tu es obligé de ressentir. C'est ça de vivre Hayden. C'est ça la vie.

Hayden se tut, détaillant Fred. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, elle s'était fait du soucis pour lui. Que ce soit avant l'arriver des Détraqueurs ou après, elle se faisait toujours du soucis pour Peter, pour les jumeaux, pour Ron, pour Hermione, pour Harry et ces derniers temps, pour Leslie et Cédric.

Et ça l'effrayait.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, Fred. Ce n'est pas ce que je suis !

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est ce que tu es ! Tu as toujours été comme ça ! Tu n'as juste jamais eu l'occasion de le voir.

Hayden prit une grande inspiration. Elle commençait à paniquer, elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle n'avait jamais eut autant de personnes autour d'elle, et l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait pour chacun d'eux l'étouffait. Elle qui avait toujours renier les autres, elle qui avait toujours su garder la distance suffisante. Elle se sentait suffoquer devant toutes ces nouvelles sensations.

\- Calme-toi, dit Fred d'une voix posée. Tu vas t'y faire. Tu vas même apprécié ça. T'occuper et te faire du soucis pour les autres. D'autres personnes qui te rendront la même.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Fred. Elle se laissa happer par ces yeux bleus azur. Des yeux qui l'avaient habituer à penser que tout irait bien. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que sa respiration était redevenue normal, trop concentrée sur cette couleur si clair, si belle et brillante. Sur ce sourire sournois et sur ces petites tâches de rousseur qui donnait un charme tellement plus important qu'on ne le pensait.

– On ferait mieux de repartir auprès de Harry, dit Hayden d'une voix blanche.

Fred hocha de la tête et partit en premier en courant presque, il était bizarrement et excessivement inquiet pour Harry. Celui-ci commençait à devenir un membre à part entière de sa famille, alors évidemment qu'il se faisait du soucis pour lui.


	32. Chapter 32

**Salut, salut ! Ravi de vous revoir ! Alors j'ai commencé à écrire les Fan Fic un peu en avance ^^ Histoire que la prochaine fois que j'ai un concours ou que je ne trouve pas le temps d'écrire, j'ai déjà quelque chapitre d'avance :D En tout cas, j'espère que celui là va vous plaire et je vous prépare une petite surprise pour le Noël de Hayden x)**

 **Enjoyez**

Hayden suivit Fred de près et s'assit aux côtés de Harry, elle s'était calmée un peu, mais la fatigue commençait à refaire surface. Ce fut la voix de Angelina, Katie et Alicia qui réveilla Hayden.

– Heureusement que le sol était trempé. La boue à amorti sa chute, dit Alicia en connaisseuse.

Hayden réprima un sourire.

– Mais ses lunettes ne sont même pas cassées, réalisa George.

Un silence pesa, et c'est Ron qui le coupa dans un frisson, préférant en parler que de le garder pour lui.

– C'est la chose la plus effrayante que j'aie jamais vue de ma vie.

Et c'est alors que les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il était allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor, étaient presque tous autour de lui.

– Harry ! s'exclama Fred, le teint livide sous les taches de boue qui lui couvraient le visage. Comment tu te sens ?

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Harry en se redressant brusquement.

Tout le monde sursauta à son geste.

– Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te lever comme ça, gronda Hayden.

Ron réprima un sourire devant la réaction de mère que la jeune fille venait d'avoir. D'habitude, c'était Hermione qui s'en chargeait.

– Tu es tombé, répondit Fred. Une chute d'une bonne quinzaine de mètres.

– On croyait que tu étais mort, dit Alicia en tremblant

Hermine, les yeux rouges, émit un petit gémissement suraigu.

– Et le match ? Dit Harry. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On va le rejouer ?

A vrai dire, Hayden n'en avait pas la moindre idée, elle savait que Cédric avait essayé de faire rejouer le match, elle crut deviner que c'était peine perdue, mais elle ne connaissait pas la conclusion officiel, aussi, se tourna-t-elle vers les autres, tentant d'en savoir plus, elle aussi. Mais personne ne répondit.

– On n'a quand même pas… _perdu_? Murmura-t-il, outré.

– Diggory a attrapé le Vif d'Or, dit George. Juste après ta chute. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qui se passait. Quand il a vu que tu étais étendu sur le sol, il a essayé d'annuler le match. Il voulait qu'on le rejoue. Mais il n'y a rien à faire, la victoire des Poufsouffle est indiscutable… même Dubois l'a reconnu.

– Où il est, Dubois ? Dire Harry et Hayden d'une seule voix, se rendant compte de son absence seulement maintenant.

– Toujours à la douche, répondit Fred. Je crois bien qu'il essaye de se noyer.

Hayden eut un sourire mais elle l'effaça bien vite en se rendant compte que Harry, lui n'était pas content du tout.

Fred lui saisit l'épaule et le secoua un bon coup, faisant sursauter Hayden.

– Allons, Harry, c'est la première fois que tu n'arrives pas à attraper le Vif d'or, dit-il.

– il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, dit George.

– Et puis ce n'est pas fini, reprit Fred. On a cent points de retard. Donc, si Poufsouffle perd contre Serdaigle et qu'on gagne contre Serdaigle et Serpentard.

– Il faudrait que Poufsouffle perde d'au moins deux cents points, fit remarquer George.

Et ainsi, ils commencèrent un débat sur comment ils pourraient gagner la coupe. C'est à ce moment là que Hayden se rendit compte que malgré le fait qu'ils aient des mauvaises notes, les jumeaux pouvaient être incroyablement intelligent.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Mrs Pomefresh vint annoncé à l'équipe que la visite était terminée.

– On reviendra te voir plus tard, dit fred. Et ne te fais pas de bile, Harry, tu es toujours le meilleur Attrapeur qu'on ait jamais eu.

Tous s'en allèrent, laissant des traces de boues derrière eux. Hayden, elle, les suivit, laissant Harry, Ron et Hermione seuls, bien qu'ils étaient ses amis les plus proches, elle ne pouvait se sentir un peu de trop dans ce lien qui les unissait tous les trois. Mais aussi, elle avait autre chose à faire. Elle courut vers l'équipe à toute jambe.

– Attendez ! Cria-t-elle.

Tous s'arrêtèrent et Hayden sortit une tablette de chocolat de son sac, elle les cassa en plusieurs morceaux, en donnant un à chacun.

– Vous avez tous été confronté à la folie des Détraqueurs, dit Hayden dans un soupir. Il vaut mieux manger ça, le professeur Lupin pense que c'est le meilleur remède contre leur… froideur ?

Angelina ria de bon cœur et prit le carré de chocolat.

– Merci, dit elle.

Rapidement, ses amis la suivirent, tous prirent un morceau de chocolat en remerciant Hayden. Fred et George étaient les derniers.

– Tu pense vraiment à tout.

– Je sais ! Vous aussi vous devriez en prendre… Et prenez une douche, non seulement vous risquez de tomber malade mais en plus vous ne sentez pas la rose.

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire.

– Eh bien alors ! dirent-il tous les deux.

– Tu n'aime pas la fraîche de la pluie ? commença Fred.

– Mélangée à la magnifique odeur âcre de la transpiration ? Poursuivit George.

– Saupoudrée du merveilleux parfum de boue ?

– C'est pas ce que je préfère en effet, rigola Hayden.

Les jumeaux eurent un léger sourire, heureux d'avoir retrouver un peu de leurs complicités avec Hayden, mais cette joie fut rapidement couper par un élément perturbateur.

Leslie et Cédric arrivèrent en courant vers Hayden, l'appelant plusieurs fois de son nom.

– Hayden ! Cria Cédric pour la énième fois.

– Je l'ai déjà dit mais je le répète : oui ?

– J'ai gagné mon pari ! s'écria Leslie en tendant sa main. Tu me dois 5 Gallions d'or.

Hayden fronça les sourcils en regardant la main tendu de Leslie.

– Je n'ai pas passé de pari avec toi, dit-elle. Je crois que tu te trompe de personne.

– M*rde, marmonna la jeune fille, et moi qui croyait t'embobiner.

La jeune fille eut un sourire alors que Cédric lui, retira la main tendu de Leslie pour regarder Hayden dans les yeux.

– Est-ce que Potter va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

Il semblait inquiet et se sentait coupable. Hayden pencha la tête sur le côté se demandant comment est-ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ses sentiments alors qu'il ne connaissait Harry qu'à peine. Alors qu'elle s'était plongée dans ses pensées, elle vit des doigts claqués juste sous son nez.

– Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Palmer ? Demanda George dans un rire.

Hayden secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

– Tu regardais le visage de Cédric avec beaucoup d'insistance, dit Leslie en haussant les sourcils. Je sais qu'il est beau mais quand même.

La jeune brune eut un léger sourire devant la remarque de Leslie. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux et regarda Cédric dans les yeux, pas gênée le moins du monde.

– Désolée, Cédric, dit elle, j'étais partie dans mes pensées. C'était assez impoli de ma part, remarqua-t-elle aussi. Bref, Harry va bien, il est juste un peu démoraliser à cause de sa première défaite.

– Oh… j'ai essayé de-

– Je sais, Cédric, coupa Hayden dans un sourire. Mais tu as gagné en toute légalité. Ne t'en fais pas. Et perdre de temps en temps ne lui fera pas de mal.

Cédric hocha de la tête, Hayden n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait légèrement rosit des lèvres alors que les jumeaux, de leurs côtés avaient pâlit.

– Tu as super bien jouer, finit Hayden.

Sur ces mots, Leslie la prit par le bras pour marcher avec elle, Hayden ne comprenait pas vraiment l'utilité mais elle se laissa faire. Curieuse de savoir ce que la jeune fille avait à lui montrer.

– Alors, Harry va bien ?

Hayden hocha de la tête.

– Je t'ai vu des gradins, tu avais l'air très inquiète pour lui.

– C'est un de mes premiers amis que je n'ai jamais eu… dit Hayden, sans même comprendre pourquoi elle disait ça.

– T'inquiète pas, j'aurais réagit pareil si c'était arrivé à Cédric, mais quelque chose nous a tous les deux surpris, continua Leslie. On t'a vu, tu as laissé tomber ton parapluie et tu as tendu la main vers Harry. Et sa chute a soudainement ralentit.

Hayden écarquilla les yeux.

– Tout le monde pense que c'est Dumbledore qui lui a sauvé la vie, mais ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour nier, mais elle la referma aussitôt, avant de se mettre à tripoter furieusement son bracelet.

– Aucun sorcier de notre âge n'aurait pu faire ça sans baguette, Hayden. Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

– Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Dit Hayden d'une voix blanche.

Elle regarda Leslie dans les yeux. Celle-ci avait un visage sérieux et ne souriait pas le moins du monde.

– Pour savoir si Cédric et moi sommes en danger en restant avec toi. Tu traîne avec Potter, alias le garçon qui se fait entraîner dans toute sorte de problème, tu as un pouvoir très puissant, si puissant que parfois, je le sens émaner de toi, alors je voudrais savoir.

Hayden continua à se tripoter le bracelet et détourna les yeux vers un groupe d'élève qui se dirigeait dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait reprit un visage neutre, dénué de toute émotion.

– Oui, je suis dangereuse, et vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous approcher de moi.

Leslie regarda Hayden un moment, elle voyait bien que la jeune fille évitait son regard pour une quelconque raison.

– Mais ?

– Il n'y a pas de 'mais', Leslie. Je suis dangereuse, mon pouvoir est dangereux.

– Je ne voulais pas savoir si ton pouvoir est dangereux, Hayden. Je voulais savoir si, **toi** , tu es dangereuse.

Hayden se tourna vers Leslie les sourcils froncés et en même temps, les yeux pétillants d'espoir.

– Ton pouvoir, ce n'est pas toi. Ce que je veux savoir c'est si c'est dangereux d'être avec toi à cause de ta mentalité. J'ai appris que l'an dernier tu avais suivi Potter dans la Chambre des Secrets et cette année, tu fais des recherches sur Sirius Black. Est-ce que on risque quelque chose à rester avec toi.

Hayden eut un léger sourire en gardant les sourcils froncés.

– Si par ça, tu veux dire que je vais t'entraîner avec moi dans mes mésaventures alors non. Ce sera à toi de décider si tu veux venir ou non.

Leslie répondit au sourire de Hayden en se grattant le front.

– D'accord, alors ça nous va. Je ne veux pas de problème, moi, dit-elle.

– Généralement, moi non plus. Mais j'en ai quand même.

Elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux. Puis, elles s'assirent sur le bord d'une passerelle, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Elles parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi, comme de vraies amies. C'était comme lorsqu'elle avait été avec les jumeaux, elles parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi. Mais rapidement, la conversation dériva vers un sujet que Hayden n'aimait pas.

– Je ne suis pas vraiment de sang pur, dit Leslie. Mon arrière grand-mère était une moldue, mais elle était très gentille. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Et toi ? Tu es de quel sang.

Hayden ouvrit la bouche pour répondre qu'elle était une né-moldue mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle n'en était pas sûr. Elle n'était pas sûr d'être une né-moldue. La jeune fille plissa les yeux.

– Je… Je ne sais pas, dit-elle d'un ton hésitant, ne réalisant toujours pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Je n'ai aucune idée du sang que j'ai…

Hayden se tourna vers Leslie, un air de panique dans le regard.

– Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis… dit Hayden. Je ne sais même pas si je suis une né-moldu, une sang-mêlé ou une sang-pur.

– Wow ! s'exclama Leslie. Arrête de paniquer ! J'aime pas quand les gens paniques, ça me donne envie de partir.

Hayden plaqua ses mains sur son visage.

– C'est pas vrai. Je ne me suis jamais posée cette question.

– Eh, mais c'est pas grave ! C'est pas une question existentiel non plus ! Mais comment est-ce que ça se fait que tu ne sache pas ça ? Tes parents ne te l'ont jamais dis.

– Je suis orpheline, dit Hayden dans ses mains.

Leslie se pencha en avant, n'ayant pas comprit ce que son amie venait de lui dire.

– Je suis orpheline ! Répéta Hayden plus fort et en retirant ses mains de sur son visage.

La jeune fille resta choquée, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Elle resta dans cette position une longue minute pendant que Hayden la regardait, ennuyée par sa réaction exagérée.

– Tu m'as vraiment lâché ça comme une bombe. Mais sérieusement … C'est vrai ?

– Oui.

– Oh…

Un silence pesa entre les deux, Leslie ne savait pas quoi dire et Hayden était agacée.

– Je suis désolée ? finit par dire la jeune fille, avec une légère grimace.

– C'est pas de ta faute.

– Ah ça, en effet, c'est pas de ma faute.

Hayden lui jeta un regard noir que son amie accueillie par un rire.

– Ok, ok, j'arrête. Mais sérieusement, tu ne connais pas tes parents ?

Hayden poussa un soupir.

–Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?

Leslie tourna son regard vers Hayden qui elle observait la cour intérieur. Il faisait froid, le vent soufflait, la pluie tombait, mais elles restaient toutes les deux là, les jambes dans le vide, observant la pluie et ses compagnons.

– Je ne sais pas, finit par dire Leslie en fronçant les sourcils. Vraiment.. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Hayden regarda enfin la jeune blonde, elle semblait sincère, on ne dirait pas qu'elle voulait l'utiliser ou la nuire, et pourtant, Hayden n'arrivait pas à s'ouvrir.

– Tu sais, dit Leslie, j'ai 2 frères et une sœur. Ils sont gênant, énervant, et très provocateur. Surtout mon frère. Il est à Gryffondor, et ces derniers temps, ça ne va vraiment pas entre nous. Il n'arrête pas de nous péter des câbles dessus, il devient vraiment insupportable.

– C'est peut-être la crise d'adolescence.

Leslie eut un rire.

– C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé au début.

Elle plissa les yeux, et tourna le regard vers le ciel sombre.

– Mais ?

– Mais ça venait de beaucoup plus loin. Il avait tapissé les couleurs des Gryffondor partout dans sa chambre et chaque fois que je parlais des Serpentards ou même d'autres maisons. Il se mettait à crier et à dire que seule sa maison méritait d'exister.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça ?

– J'ai justement découvert cette année, qu'il se faisait harceler par beaucoup d'élèves des autres maisons. Les seuls qui réagissaient un peu, c'était les Gryffondor et parfois les Pouffsoufle. Mais généralement, soit ils n'étaient pas au courant, soit ils faisaient parti des gens qui le harcelait.

– Il se faisait harceler par les gens de sa propre maison ?!

Leslie hocha tristement de la tête.

– Et tu sais, je n'arrête pas de me dire que si je l'avais su, je n'aurais peut-être pas réagit directement, mais j'aurais pu en parler à mes parents, à un professeur, ou encore à un élève assez fort. Qui pourrait protéger mon frère. Mais je ne l'ai découvert qu'il y a peu de temps et… Et je crois que le mal est déjà fait. Quand je croise mon frère, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a plus aucune vie dans les yeux.

– Tu lui en as parlé ?

– Il a su que je l'avais découvert, et il m'a interdit de le dire à qui que ce soit.

– Pourquoi ?!

– C'est les Gryffondor, dit Leslie d'un rire sans joie. Aussi chevaleresques qu'idiots.

Hayden regarda ses jambes se balancer dans le vide.

– Tu vas le dire ?

– Je ne sais pas. Après tout, ça ne me regarde pas. Il a fait son choix. Pourquoi je devrais le défier ?

– Parce que c'est ton frère… dit faiblement Hayden.

Leslie se tourna vers elle, les larmes aux yeux.

– Tu crois que je devrais le dire à quelqu'un ?

– Je crois que oui.

– Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne nous l'a pas dit à nous. C'est ce que j'aurais fais moi ! Mon père a un haut poste au ministère, ma mère a une grande influence dans le monde médiatique. On aurait pu briser toutes les personnes qui se seraient dressé contre lui.

Hayden releva les yeux pour affronter le visage ruisselant de Leslie.

– Peut-être qu'il veut essayer de faire ça avec sa propre force. Peut-être qu'il a envie de prouver qu'il est un vrai Gryffondor.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent dans les yeux. Leslie plongeant dans les yeux verts de son amie et Hayden dans les yeux bleus de la jeune fille.

– On va faire quelque chose ?

– On va faire quelque chose.

Enfin, Leslie eut un petit sourire derrière ses larmes avant de retourner son regard vers le ciel.

– Merci, Hayden.

– C'est toujours un plaisir…

Un silence s'installa, où toutes les deux plongèrent dans leurs pensées. Hayden appréciait beaucoup Leslie. Mais serait-elle prête à lui faire confiance ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire la même chose que ce que les jumeaux ont fait ? Ou est-elle capable même de garder son secret ?

– Comment tu l'as su, Leslie ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers Hayden.

– Comment j'ai su quoi ?

– Que ton frère se faisait harcelait ?

Leslie hésita un instant avant de pousser un soupir.

– Je l'ai vu. Deux Serdaigles et un Gryffondor. Ils mélangeaient sorts dégradants et coup physique… Et je n'ai rien fait, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Je n'ai rien fait pour arrêter mon frère de se faire frapper. Et l'autre fois, j'ai vu un Serpentard lui criait des atrocités sur lui et sa maison, mais surtout sur lui. Je n'ai rien fait, une fois de plus.

Hayden hocha la tête, s'apprêtant à retourner dans un silence, mais Leslie ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

– Tu vas m'aider à faire quelque chose ?

Un petit sourire apparut au coin de la lèvre de Hayden.

– Je crois bien que oui.

Leslie eut un sourire encore plus radieux.

– Génial.

Elles s'échangèrent un sourire mais celui de Leslie disparût bien assez rapidement.

– Et donc, ces parents ?

Hayden poussa un autre soupir.

– Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu voulais savoir.

– Écoute, dit Leslie d'une voix diplomatique. Je ne sais pas comment tu fonctionnes mais voilà comment moi je fonctionne. Je comprends que tu ne puisse pas encore me faire confiance, c'est normal. Moi aussi je ne te fais pas encore totalement confiance. Mais, je t'ai dit un secret, que même Cédric ne sait pas encore.

Hayden arqua un sourcil.

– J'insiste sur le 'encore'. Bref, à toi de me dire quelque chose, et en plus je te précise le sujet : tes parents.

La jeune fille eut un léger sourire puis souffla bruyamment.

– D'accord, d'accord.

Elle prit une grande inspiration puis se tourna vers Leslie, le regard sérieux.

– Ma mère est folle et mon père est un criminel mort.

Leslie écarquilla les yeux, ouvrant la bouche en grand. Un long silence suivit où Hayden fusillaient la jeune fille du regard et où l'autre ne pouvait affiché rien d'autre que la stupeur.

– Tu adores jeter des bombes sur le visage des gens, finit par dire Leslie.

Un sourire se forma sur le coin de la lèvre de Hayden, suivit rapidement par Leslie, puis, elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux. Alors qu'il n'y avait rien de vraiment drôle. Mais peut-être était-ce ça l'amitié. Rire de tout et de rien.

– Bref, dit Leslie en se reprenant. C'est sûr c'est une super révélation mais… Est-ce que tu les as déjà vu ?

Hayden tourna la tête de droite à gauche et lui expliqua ce que Mrs Colins lui avait dit et le fait qu'elle n'avait découvert ça il n'y a que trois mois.

Leslie l'avait écouté attentivement. Puis elles avaient soufflé toutes les deux, en même temps.

– Je crois qu'on va pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi aussi, dit Leslie après un long silence de réflexion.

– Vraiment ?

– Vraiment.

Hayden eut un petit sourire.

– Je me demande bien ce que tu vas pouvoir faire.

– Je me demande aussi ce que tu vas bien faire pour aider mon frère, mais je ne pose pas la question.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Leslie, le regard pétillant avant de sauter sur ses pieds.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle tendit la main vers son amie qui la saisi. Hayden releva Leslie d'un coup, elle sauta à son tour sur ses pieds, regardant les yeux pétillants de Hayden d'un air interrogateur.

– On peut commencer maintenant si tu veux !

Leslie pencha la tête sur le côté, elle s'apprêtait à répondre mais Hayden lui tira le bras et elles se mirent toutes les deux à courir dans les couloirs à toute vitesse.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? cria Leslie.

– On va chercher de l'aide !


	33. Chapter 33

**Sacrilège ! J'ai oublié de poster le chapitre hier soir ! M'en voulez pas trop x( J'ai à peine le temps de me laver le matin !**

 **Alors? Comment vous trouvez Leslie ? Vous l'aimez bien ? :D En tout cas, j'espère que oui. Merci pour vos reviews de la semaine dernière ^^ J'espère que vous allez tous super bien ! Enjoyez ce chapitre comme vous pouvez !**

Les deux jeunes filles couraient dans les couloirs. Hayden ne s'arrêtait pas, elle traversa tout le château, avec Leslie qui la suivait au même rythme, à un moment, elles montèrent les escaliers droits vers la salle d'Astronomie.

– Pourquoi on va là ?! s'exclama Leslie.

Hayden ne l'écouta pas et entra dans la salle de classe, le souffle court. Il n'y avait personne, évidemment que non, on était samedi. Elle ouvrit une fenêtre en grand et passa sa jambe par dessus.

– Mais ça va pas ?! cria Leslie.

Hayden lui fit un clin d'œil pour la rassurée. Le vent soufflait beaucoup plus fort à cette hauteur et la pluie était beaucoup plus violente. Pourtant Hayden n'avait pas peur. Elle tapa trois fois du talon la brique juste en dessous de la fenêtre et alors, un passage s'ouvrit derrière le placard du professeur Trelawney.

– Qu'est-ce que-… ?

La jeune fille eut un énorme sourire et prit la poignée de Leslie avant de l'entraîner dans le passage. Celui-ci se ferma juste derrière elle, ce qui fit sursauter Leslie.

– Comment est-ce que tu connais cette endroit ? chuchota-t-elle, la voix encore sifflante de la course effrénée qu'elles venaient de faire.

– On me l'a montré, dit Hayden.

– Qui ?

Le jeune fille se tut, continuant à marcher, et alors, elles arrivèrent dans une grande salle éclairée, toute organisée. Il y avait bureaux, chaises, canapés et même des matelas pour dormir.

– C'est quoi ce foutu endroit… ? dit Leslie d'une voix blanche.

Hayden entra dans la salle et se tourna vers Leslie, un sourire sur les lèvres.

– Je te présente l'entre de nos farceurs préférés, ils aiment bien s'appeler les Joker… Je trouve ça flippant personnellement.

Leslie entra dans la salle à son tour, les yeux balayant l'entre du regard. La couleur rouge était prédominante bien qu'elle n'était pas excessivement là. Une légère odeur de poudre pouvait se sentir et surtout, on pouvait voir des endroits un peu brûler dans certains coins de la salle.

– C'est… bizarre.

Hayden eut un léger rire avant de s'installer sur un canapé.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as ramené ici ?

La jeune fille se releva subitement.

– Tu m'as dit que ton frère était à Gryffondor, alias, la maison la plus farceuse de Poudlard.

– C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Leslie. Serpentard aussi peut-être très drôle.

Hayden haussa un sourcil.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire. J'entends bien. Désolée. Tu peux continuer.

– En tout cas, on sait que il se fait martyriser par beaucoup d'élèves des autres maisons en particulier Serdaigles et Serpentard.

– Et Gryffondor.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

– Les Pouffsoufle ne lui font jamais rien ?

– Jamais vu un Pouffsoufle lui faire du mal, ni jamais entendu.

Hayden hocha de la tête avant de reprendre.

– On ne peut pas les blesser physiquement, on ne vaudrait pas mieux qu'eux, dit Hayden en se mettant à fouiller dans certains tiroirs.

– Je pense que c'est tout ce qu'ils méritent.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

– On ne les blessera pas, ils sont plus jeune que nous !

– Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ?

– Tu me l'as dit. C'est ton petit frère, n'est-ce pas ?

Leslie hocha de la tête.

– Il est en quel année ?

– Première…

– Raison de plus. Ils sont les plus jeunes !

– Ils le méritent Hayden ! C'est des vrais petits c*nnards !

Hayden referma brutalement un tiroir avant de jeter un regard noir à Leslie.

– Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas fait la fois où tu les as vu frapper ton petit frère ?

Leslie haussa les sourcils, prise de court.

– Je… Je n'avais personne avec moi pour surveiller mes arrières. Je ne pouvais pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup sans me protéger moi-même aussi.

Hayden eut un léger sourire.

– Leslie, je comprends ta colère, mais si tu vas pour attaquer des enfants de 11 ans. Désolée, mais ne me compte pas dedans. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir et croisa les bras.

– Lex.

Hayden arqua un sourcil.

– Pardon ?

– Quand est-ce que tu vas commencer à m'appeler, Lex ?

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche.

– Oh- Euh- En fait, je croyais que- Ouais-…. Lex.

Hayden eut un léger sourire. Avant que ne tombe un gênant silence où aucunes des deux filles ne se regardaient. Elles ne savaient pas pourquoi elles étaient gênées, mais en tout cas, c'était fort.

– Et donc, dit Leslie en toussant. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

– Ah ! Oui !

Hayden commença à s'attacher les cheveux en queue de cheval haute. Elle faisait de son mieux pour les rassembler.

– Je disais : on ne peut pas les blesser physiquement, c'est un mauvais exemple pour ton frère et en plus, c'est une très mauvaise idée pour nous ! Les profs ont de fortes chances de le découvrir et de nous attaquer à leurs tours. Il ne nous reste plus que deux choix, dit Hayden en levant deux doigts. La première serait de les intimider, la deuxième serait de les humilier et de les défier de recommencer.

Le visage de Leslie s'illuminait de plus en plus alors que Hayden éternua deux fois de suite.

– Ou… continua Hayden.

– Ou on fait les deux en même temps.

– Exactement ! C'est pour ça qu'on est là. Quoi de mieux pour humilier, défier et intimider quelqu'un qu'avec une bonne vieille farce ?

Leslie eut un petit sourire au coin.

– Mais je ne suis pas douée en farce, et toi non plus, continua Hayden. Alors, on a besoin d'aide. Et par 'aide', je veux dire 'la meilleure aide qu'on puisse avoir' ! Ils me doivent un service, on va dire.

Cette fois, la jeune blonde commençait à sautiller d'excitation.

– Quelqu'un va définitivement mourir-.

– De rire ! coupa Hayden.

– On va dire ça ! Et donc, qui sont les rois de la farce.

Hayden arqua un sourcil.

– Qui crois-tu que ce soit ? dit alors une voix derrière Leslie.

Hayden leva les yeux alors que Lex se retourna, à l'entrer de la salle, il y avait Lee, se tenant debout, adosser au mur.

– Salut ! s'écria Hayden.

– Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? Et comment vous êtes arrivés là ? Et qu'est-ce que vous avez à me demander ? Et quel service est-ce que nous te devons ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fous à fouiller dans nos tiroirs ?

– Désolée, dit Hayden en retirant sa main.

– Ça fait beaucoup de question, siffla Leslie.

Lee les observa une à une.

– Où sont Fred et George ? demanda Hayden.

Au même moment, deux voix s'élevèrent de l'autre côté du passage.

– Eh Lee ! On a une idée d'invention, dit la voix de George.

– Que dirais-tu, de Pastille qui font saigner du…

Fred s'arrêta. Les deux garçons arrivèrent à leurs tours dans la salle, et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant Hayden.

– Nez...

– Salut, fit cette dernière.

– Hayden… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Les deux jumeaux secouèrent leurs cheveux mouillés par la douche qu'ils venaient de prendre. Hayden retint un souffle, on allait pas se mentir, ils étaient sexy quand ils faisaient ça.

– On a besoin de votre aide, finit par dire Hayden.

– Vraiment ?!

Fred avait relevé la tête, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

– Ouais…

Hayden se tourna alors vers Leslie.

– J'ai besoin de faire une bonne farce humiliante à ceux qui harcèlent mon petit frère. Et de leurs faire mal, mais Hayden ne veut pas.

Fred, George et Lee passait de Hayden à Leslie puis échangèrent des regards connaisseurs.  
– Très bien ! On accepte, dit Lee.

– Mais avant ça, commença Fred.  
– Comment sais-tu où est notre atelier, Hayden ?

Leslie se tourna vers Hayden les sourcils froncés, alors que celle-ci avait gonflé les joues, embarrassée.

– Je croyais que c'est eux qui te l'avait montré !

Hayden souffla et passa les yeux d'un garçon à l'autre.

– C'est le cas, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Mais… Ils ne s'en rappellent pas.

Lee plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas comment c'était possible et Fred et George échangèrent un regard. Leslie, elle, arqua un sourcil, demandant d'en savoir plus.

– Lex, dit Hayden, c'est une très longue histoire et très compliquée.

– Tu nous as déjà effacer la mémoire, murmura Fred. Quand ?

– C'est pas important !

– Si, ça l'est ! crièrent-ils tous les deux.

Leslie, elle, fronçait les sourcils, regardant Hayden d'un œil nouveau. Elle semblait essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

– Et moi ? dit-elle. Est-ce que tu m'as déjà effacé la mémoire ?

– Non, répondit rapidement Hayden en poussant un soupir. Je ne t'ai jamais effacé la mémoire.

– Comment est-ce que je peux en être sûr ?

– Parce que sinon je t'aurais dis 'Oui, je t'ai déjà effacé la mémoire'.

Le ton de Hayden se faisait de plus en plus sec et froid. Elle jeta un regard noir aux jumeaux, les incitant à poser leurs questions plus tard. Mais ils ne semblaient pas comprendre.

– Quand ? répéta George.

– Lors de ma première année ! cria Hayden. On avait fait un pari. Vous vous êtes vanté de connaître tous les passages de Poudlard par cœur et que vous ne vous feriez jamais battre à une course.

– Et ? dit Lee.

– Et j'ai accepté votre challenge. Si vous arriviez avant moi à la tour d'Astronomie, je ne vous effaçais pas la mémoire et je vous aurais montré ma cachette. Si j'arrivais avant vous, vous me montriez la votre.

Le Trio Farceur s'échangea des regards. Puis George haussa les épaules.

– Ça nous ressemble vachement, dit-il.

– C'est vrai que c'est tout à fait nous, continua Fred.

– Il n'y a aucun doute, là dessus, finit Lee.

Hayden poussa un soupir, puis leva les yeux vers Fred.

– Alors ? Vous allez nous aidé ?

Fred secoua sa tête de droite à gauche pour mettre ses idées et ses cheveux en place.

– Très bien, mais en échange, tu vas nous aider pour autre chose.

– Quoi ?

– On te le dira pas maintenant, dit George.

– En fait, ils ne savent même pas encore pourquoi, dit Lee en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Chut ! s'exclama Fred en faisant les gros yeux. Tu vas tout gâcher !

Leslie lâcha un petit rire et croisa les bras.

– Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à faire ?

– Tu fais perdre Serpentard au prochain match ? demanda Lee.

Elle explosa de rire, cette fois-ci.

– Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne suis même pas dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

George passa la main dans ses cheveux.

– Alors, tu l'aideras à nous aider à faire ce qu'on veut faire.

Les deux amies plissèrent les yeux, le même sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

– Tu disais ? dirent-elles d'une seule voix.

– Vous m'avez parfaitement comprises.

– Regarde-moi ça, Georgie, s'exclama Fred. Elles se connaissent depuis quelques semaines et elles sont déjà meilleures amies.

Hayden leva les yeux au ciel.

– Si je ne te connaissais pas, Fred, je pourrais croire que tu es jaloux.

– Moi ? Jaloux, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi.

George eut un léger rire et Lee poussa un soupir qui essayait de cacher un sourire moqueur.

– Bon ! s'exclama Leslie en claquant dans ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

– Qu'est-ce qu' _on_ fait ? répéta Lee en haussant un sourcil.

– Évidemment, on va vous aider à faire ça, dit Leslie. C'est mon petit frère.

George et Fred tournèrent la tête de droite à gauche.

– Il est hors de question que vous voyez ce qu'on fait ! Ou comment on le fait ! dit Fred.

– Quoi ?! s'écrièrent Leslie et Hayden en même temps.

– Et on est pas dupe, on sait ce que tu avais en tête, continua George. Tu pensais que si tu nous aidais à faire ça, ce sera ta dette envers nous qui sera effacé.

Leslie ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt, en effet, c'était ce qu'elle avait en tête.

– Mais on ne marche pas comme ça, dit Lee.

– Alors tout le monde dehors, poursuivit Fred.

– Vous devinerez bien vite quand est-ce qu'on en aura fini avec les personnes qui harcèlent ton frère.

– Quoi ? Mais…

George et Fred se mirent à pousser les deux filles hors de la salle.

– Vous ne connaissez même pas son prénom ! s'écria Hayden.

– Vous ne savez même pas à quoi il ressemble !

– Ni qui sont les personnes qui l'embête !

Ils les poussèrent jusqu'à la salle de classe, tous les deux avaient le même sourire fier sur leurs visages.

– On trouvera tout cela bien assez tôt.

– Mais…

Le passage se referma juste devant les jeunes filles qui poussèrent un soupir d'exaspération.

– Maintenant quoi ?! s'exclama Leslie.

– Du calme, Les- Lex, se corrigea Hayden. On doit leur faire confiance.

– Mais je veux les punir moi aussi !

– Ça va être dur…

– Je veux le faire !

– D'accord, souffla Hayden. On va trouver un moyen.

A ce moment-là, Peeves, fit son apparition dans la salle d'astronomie.

– Oh ! s'écria Leslie. Tu vas pas commencer toi ! Dégage de là avant que je m'énerve !

Hayden poussa un soupir alors que Peeves se mettait à renverser les chaises en riant stupidement.

– On ferait mieux d'y aller, dit Hayden en couvrant le vacarme. Si Peeves est ici, Argus ne devrait pas tarder. Et on sait tous qu'il va pas être content !

Leslie hocha de la tête et sortit en courant de la chambre, rapidement suivit par Hayden qui évita de justesse la table que Peeves lançait sur elle. Elle s'en alla en faisant un gros doigt à l'esprit, qui, en colère, lui lança une chaise qui frappa la porte qu'elle avait fermé de plein fouet.

Elles prirent la fuite et arrivèrent à bout de souffle au 4ème étage.

– On fait quoi maintenant ? dit Leslie.

– Il faut que j'aille retrouver, Harry, dit Hayden entre deux respirations. Je crois qu'il s'en veut beaucoup pour le match.

– Un vrai tapette ce gars là.

– Oh, tais-toi.

Leslie rigola de bon cœur.

– Dans ce cas, je vais aller retrouver Cédric. Il est sûrement en train de célébrer sa victoire dans le dortoir.

– Tu vas pas faire tâche avec tes habits de Serpentard ? demanda Hayden.

– L'air de rien, beaucoup de Serpentard sont avec les Poufsouffle, dit Leslie. Je crois que ce sont deux maisons qui s'entendent très bien.

Hayden répondit par un sourire alors que Leslie se remit à courir pour rejoindre le dortoir des Poufsouffle.

– Si tu t'ennuie, viens nous voir rapidement, cria Leslie de l'autre bout du couloir.

– Je vais y réfléchir !

Puis elle se dirigea dans le sens inverse pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Et en effet, elle trouva un Harry totalement déboussolé. Son Nimbus 2000 avait été fracassé par le Saule Cogneur. Hayden se pinça les lèvres quand elle l'apprit. Elle savait à quel point Harry tenait à ce ballai. Et il était désormais en mille morceaux.

– Je suis désolée… dit Hayden.

– T'en fais pas. C'est pas la mort.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés, avec Ron et Hermione. Tous les trois restèrent à son chevet jusqu'au soir. Les membres de l'équipe venaient l'un après l'autre. Ginny aussi était venue, tous semblaient vouloir lui remonter le moral, mais quelque chose d'autre semblait troubler Harry. Aussi, lorsque tout le monde s'en alla, Hayden s'assit sur le lit à côté de celui de Harry et le regarda d'un œil sévère.

– Qu'est-ce que tu cache ? dit-elle, d'un ton lugubre.

– Quoi ?

– Il y a quelque chose que tu ne dis pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Je ne cache rien, dit Harry, absolument rien.

Hayden leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit.

– N'essaie pas de me mentir, je ne suis pas comme les autres. On m'a menti plus d'une fois, et tu es de loin un des pires menteurs que je n'ai jamais connu.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'a mentit ?

Hayden leva la main, coupant Harry dans son élan.

– On ne parle pas de ça pour le moment. Dis-moi juste ce que tu caches.

Harry s'assit en tailleur à son tour et fit face de Hayden. Ils se dévisageaient l'un l'autre des mêmes yeux verts émeraudes. Puis, Harry finit par pousser un soupir.

– Très bien, dit-il. Je… J'ai vu quelque chose de bizarre, pendant le match.

Hayden arqua un sourcil.

– Tu parle du gros chien noir ?

Harry releva brusquement la tête, la bouche grande ouverte.

– Tu l'as vu toi aussi ?! hurla-t-il presque.

Hayden plaqua son doigt sur sa bouche pour lui sonner de se taire.

– Tu veux ramener Mrs Pomefresh ou ça se passe comment ?! gronda-t-elle. Et oui, je l'ai vu. Il avait une affreuse ressemblance avec celui de Privet Drive.

– N'est-ce pas ?!

Hayden hocha de la tête.

– Tu ne crois tout de même pas…

– Peut-être que c'est le Sinistros, confirma Harry.

– C'est pas possible, je l'ai vu moi aussi ! Et il ne m'est rien arrivé, les _deux_ fois.

– Mais je suis sûr que c'était un chien de pas naturel.

Hayden ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais rien n'en sortit.

– Toi aussi tu trouve qu'il est bizarre.

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux puis commença à tripoter son bracelet.

– Si, et je dis bien _Si_ , c'était vraiment le Sinistros. Alors il y a peut-être une raison pour laquelle je le vois aussi.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

– L'an dernier, continua Hayden, après avoir battu le Basilic. Dumbledore m'a dit que toi et moi, on était lié par un lien très puissant et très ancien. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais il semblerait que ce soit une magie qui existe depuis des lustres. Et… La fois où tu t'étais blessé à cause du Basilic au coude. J'ai eu la même blessure au niveau du genoux. Alors peut-être… Que ça marche pareil.

Harry laissa échapper un sifflement.

– Alors.. C'est vraiment le Sinistros ?

– Non ! coupa Hayden. Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. C'est impossible. C'est.. Juste non.

Hayden s'allongea sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

– J'ai toujours réussi à faire un lien entre la magie et la science, dit Hayden. Toujours. Alors, si tu me dis maintenant que les présages de mort existent vraiment, je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à lier l'un à l'autre.

Harry hocha de la tête, compréhensif, avant de s'allonger à son tour.

– Tu fais quoi, demain ? dit-il.

Hayden fronça les sourcils.

– J'ai cours la matinée.

– Et l'après midi ?

– J'ai mon temps libre !

– Cool, répondit Harry, tu pourras venir avec nous en Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Hayden regarda son ami du coin de l'œil.

– Je croyais que Lupin était malade et que c'est Rogue qui s'occupait de ça pour le moment.

– Nooon ! mentit Harry. Ce n'est pas du tout ça !

Le jeune fille laissa échapper un rire.

– D'accord, dit-elle. Je veux bien vous accompagner demain en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Même si c'est Rogue qui fait cours.

Harry laissa échapper un petit 'Yes'. Puis, ils commencèrent à parler du dernier cour de Rogue, puis le sujet dévia vers Hermione, puis ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que Mrs Pomefresh leur sonne de se taire. Alors, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et sans s'en rendre compte, Hayden s'endormit sur le lit d'infirmerie. Dans un rêve agité, et incompréhensible. Il y avait une grande lumière verte, deux chansonnettes qui se superposaient, l'une plus forte que l'autre, et le visage des deux femmes qu'elle voyait lorsque les Détraqueurs s'approchaient trop près.

Hayden se tourna sur le ventre, la respiration difficile, les yeux toujours fermés. Qui diable étaient ces deux femmes ?!


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey, hey, hey ! Encore moi ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, enjoyez bien :D Le jour où j'écris ça on est seulement le 03 janvier donc BONNE ANNEE ! Oui, j'ai pris beaucoup d'avance x). Depuis le Chapitre 23 en fait, bref ! A** **musez vous bien, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D**

 **Merci pour vos REVIEWS ! :D**

 **Enjoyez**

Hayden sentit deux mains lui prendre par les épaules, et la secouer. C'était une douce secousse, calme, mais Hayden avait déjà réagit. Par réflexe, elle avait ouvert les yeux dès qu'elle avait senti quelqu'un la toucher. Elle avait directement levé son bras sur son visage pour empêcher quiconque de la frapper à ce niveau là et prit sa baguette de l'autre, pointant vers la personne qui l'avait secoué.

– H-Hayden ?

La jeune fille baissa subitement le bras de devant son visage, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits en reconnaissant la voix qui s'adressait à elle. Elle n'était pas chez les Palmer, elle était à Poudlard, elle était censée être en sécurité. Hayden baissa alors sa baguette, le souffle court.

– J-Je suis vraiment désolée Harry, je ne voulais pas –. J'ai juste eu un peu peur, désolée.

Hermione, Ron, Leslie et Cédric étaient présents eux aussi, ils regardaient tous Hayden avec un sourcil arqué.

– On va aller en cours, dit Harry, en reprenant son souffle. On pensait juste te réveiller avant d'y aller. Puisque tu avais dis que tu avais Potion ce matin.

Hayden hocha lentement la tête.

– Merci, dit-elle d'une voix blanche, le cœur battant toujours fortement dans sa poitrine.

Tout le monde resta à la regarder. Hayden se frotta les yeux, éblouie par la lumière du jour.

– Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

– Il est bientôt 7h30, dit Hermione, tu peux descendre en bas prendre ton petit déjeuné.

Hayden hocha de la tête, elle n'était pas du matin, surtout qu'elle avait affreusement mal dormi et qu'un mal de crâne se réveillait en même temps qu'elle. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et regarda tout le monde, un par un.

– Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous là ?

Leslie et Harry cachèrent un sourire alors que Hermione semblait scandalisée par le langage de Hayden. Mais il était 7h30 du matin, la politesse ce n'est pas avant le petit-déjeuner.

– Cédric et moi on est venu te voir puisque tu n'es pas venue à la petite fête des Poufsouffle hier. On voulait te lancer un saut d'eau au visage mais Hermione nous en a empêché.

– Merci, Hermione, dit Hayden en baillant.

– Et nous, dit George, on a trouvé ce qu'on allait faire pour… Vous savez. Donc normalement, ça devrait se faire dans la semaine.

– De quoi ils parlent ? demanda Hermione.

Ron haussa les épaules.

– Bah merci d'être tous passé, dit Hayden, mais le malade ici, c'est Harry.

– Je vais parfaitement bien, répondit le concerné. Mais toi tu as l'air dans un autre monde.

– Mais non ! s'écria Hayden. Je vais parfaitement bien ! Je vais me doucher et on se retrouve dans la Grande Salle ?

Harry hocha de la tête et sans plus attendre, sans même prendre le temps de mettre ses chaussures, Hayden transplana dans sa chambre. Elle avait un affreux mal de crâne et les membres endoloris. Comme après ses crises, mais en beaucoup moins fort.

Elle se prépara rapidement, puis descendit à pieds, cette fois-ci, jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Là bas, elle s'assit en face de Ron et aux côtés de Hermione, la tête toujours douloureuse et les cheveux mouillés.

– Tu devrais te sécher les cheveux, dit Cédric en se mettant juste à côté d'elle.

Il fut rapidement rejoint par Leslie qui se mit en face de lui.

– J'en ai pas le courage, dit Hayden en cognant sa tête contre la table, comme si frapper son crâne allait atténuer sa migraine.

– Je peux le faire, si tu veux. Je connais un certain nombre de charmes pouvant sécher les cheveux.

Hayden leva la tête vers Cédric, les sourcils froncés.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu connaîtrais ce genre de sort ? C'est carrément inutile.

Cédric haussa des épaules, un sourire sur les lèvres.

– Alors ? Tu me laisse faire ?

Hayden hésita un instant, considérant le garçon.

– T'es gentil, dit-elle, mais je crois que je vais les laisser sécher naturellement.

Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'une personne quelconque tenant une baguette magique juste au sommet de sa tête. Surtout que celle-ci lui faisait terriblement mal.

– Comme tu veux, dit Cédric.

– Mis à part vos petits flirtages, souffla Leslie en se servant du bacon, tu nous explique ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

Hayden prit un toast avec des œufs brouillés dessus.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Tu as _transplané_ , dit Leslie. A l'intérieur de Poudlard ! Comment est-ce que tu as fais ça ?

La jeune fille releva brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillées, réalisant soudainement ce qu'elle avait fait de si bon matin.

– J'ai fais ça, moi ? dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

– Oui.

– Eh bien... voilà qui est bizarre.

– Hayden.

– C'est un longue histoire, dit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules et en prenant une bouchée de son toast.

– Tu nous raconteras ? demanda Cédric.

Hayden se servit du lait chaud.

– Peut-être un jour.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'un petit 'ding-ding' raisonna dans la tête de Hayden. Elle se tourna vers Leslie les sourcils froncés.

– T'es à la table Gryffondor…

– Je sais, répondit Leslie dans un souffle.

– C'est super bizarre.

– Essaie de te mettre à ma place ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je prends sur moi.

Hayden laissa échapper un rire avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

– Il va falloir que j'y aille, dit-elle la bouche pleine. Rogue aime bien être en avance lorsqu'il est en premier cours de la matinée.

La jeune fille sortit de la Grande Salle avant même avoir pu entendre ses amis l'appeler. Elle monta les escaliers et transplana au bout du deuxième étages. Elle arriva dans sa chambre et sécha rapidement ses cheveux. Elle s'assit sur son bureau et attendit. Mais aujourd'hui, Rogue n'était pas en avance. C'était même pire, il était arrivé avec une demi-heure de retard.

Hayden s'était retenue de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge lorsqu'il était entré. Il a passé tout une heure à lui faire la morale, lui disant qu'elle ne devait pas prendre sa liberté pour acquis, lui sermonnant sur son ingratitude et sur son entourage. La jeune fille ne l'avait écouté que d'une oreille distraite. Elle ne fut que intéresser par la deuxième heure de cours, où cette fois-ci, il parla de la potion Tue-Loup. Hayden l'avait déjà faite l'an dernier, et elle avait été parfaite ! Mais elle ne connaissait pas bien les effets secondaires et ce que ça causait dans l'organisme.

– Donc, elle sert surtout à développer la partie du cerveau que l'on appelle 'âme' ou 'conscience', et c'est ce qui induit le Loup-Garou a gardé pleinement conscience de ses actes, résuma Hayden.

Rogue hocha de la tête.

\- Rappelez-vous qu'il s'agit de la glande pinéale.

– Fascinant…

– 'Fascinant' ?! Auriez vous perdu le peu de raison qu'il vous reste, Miss Palmer. C'est tout bonnement écœurant et non naturel !

Hayden fronça les sourcils.

– Je parlais de la potion, monsieur.

Rogue retroussa les lèvres.

– Et quand bien même je parlais des Loup-Garou, je ne vois pas en quoi ils sont 'écœurant'. Il reste humain 30 jours/31, et le reste du temps, beaucoup essaie de minimiser les dégâts.

– Ce sont des créatures de l'ombre et du mal, siffla Rogue. Elles vous sauteront à la gorge dès qu'elles en auront l'occasion.

Hayden leva les yeux de ses notes pour regarder Rogue.

– Avez-vous une mésaventure avec un Loup-Garou, professeur ?

– Cela ne vous regarde pas, Palmer. Et je ne changerai pas mon avis sur eux. Ils ne peuvent pas s'intégrer dans la société.

– Peut-être parce qu'on ne fait que les rejeter.

– Pardon ?

– J'ai lu des livres, moi aussi, dit Hayden. J'ai eu le temps d'en lire beaucoup. Je n'ai peut-être pas votre connaissance et expérience, mais il y a des choses que je sais. Les Moldus ont chassés bien des sorciers, ce qui a causé notre reclus et ce qui nous a amené à nous cacher. Mais ils ont aussi chassés les Loups-Garou. Des créatures magiques. Ils en ont tués beaucoup, et éliminer tant d'autre. Les Loups-Garous ont cherché refuge chez nous. Et il a fallut d'un malheureux accident pour qu'on les jette à la porte à notre tour.

– C'est ridicule.

– C'est la vérité ! Ne vous étonnez pas, après que les Loups-Garous haïssent les Sorciers. Que feriez-vous si vous aviez eu le malheur d'avoir croiser un Loup-Garou et de vous être fait mordu ?! Je crois que vous auriez fait tout votre possible pour qu'on vous accepte comme vous êtes, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue retroussa ses lèvres encore plus. Il ferma son livre en le claquant et se dirigea vers la porte.

– Il est 10h, miss Palmer. Le cour est terminé.

Hayden poussa un long soupir alors que le professeur Rogue sortait en claquant la porte. Il était clair que Lupin était un Loup-Garou et que Rogue le savait. La question était de savoir si c'était vraiment Lupin qui avait causé à Rogue cette aversion pour les Loups-Garous ou s'il était vraiment un idiot comme elle l'avait toujours cru.

Après son cours de Transfiguration. La jeune fille s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval et mit sa cape de sorcier, elle descendit alors les marches jusqu'à la Grande Salle, où beaucoup des élèves étaient déjà là. Elle fit un signe de la main à Harry et alla s'asseoir à la table des Pouffsoufle, en face de Leslie et de Cédric.

– T'as une mine affreuse, remarqua Cédric.

– Ne m'en parle même pas, je viens d'avoir double cours de Potion avec Rogue. T'imagine même pas à quel point j'en avais marre.

– J'aime bien Rogue, dit Leslie en haussant les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas comment tu fais !

Hayden se servit une bonne assiette de ragoût, ces deux heures lui avaient ouvert l'appétit. Le repas était délicieux et Hayden ne s'en lasserai jamais, des repas de Poudlard. Elle se demandait comment elle allait faire quand elle aura eu ses examens de dernières années. Elle allait devoir faire à manger _seule_ et absolument _tous les jours_ , sans vacances ! Ça allait être horrible.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle alla rejoindre le Trio d'Or à la table de Gryffondor où Ron finissait tous juste de finir son repas.

– Tu as raté quelque chose ce matin ! siffla Harry dans un rire.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Ron est un idiot, souffla Hermione.

A ce moment, le garçon se leva, énervé. Il passa devant eux et tous quittèrent la Grande Salle en trottinant. Leslie les rejoint sur la route.

– Je vous rappelle que je suis avec vous en cours, dit-elle.

– Attends, il paraît que Ron a fait une bêtise.

– Oh ouais, dit Leslie en ricanant. Il a fait perdre 50 points à Gryffondor.

– C'est pas vrai… Ron !

Hayden rattrapa Ron et le força à se retourner.

– Comment est-ce que tu as fais ça ?

– C'est Malefoy ! J'en pouvais plus de lui, s'écria-t-il. Je lui ai lancé un cœur de crocodile au visage.

Hayden se figea.

– Tu as… Quoi ?

Un fin sourire commença à se former sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle tentait de se retenir d'exploser de rire.

– C'est ça, dit Leslie, elle aussi se retenant de rire.

– Ça devait être quelque chose de très…

Hayden prit une grande inspiration, sans succès.

– De très beau à voir.

Puis Leslie explosa de rire, suivit rapidement par Hayden puis par Harry.

– Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'écria Hermione. Il aurait pu se faire renvoyer de classe !

– Oh si c'était drôle ! répondit Leslie sur le même ton. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Malefoy, il était au bord de l'évanouissement !

Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'en cours, Leslie tentait de décrire avec le plus de détails ce qui s'était passé alors que Ron, lui, retrouvait peu à peu de sa bonne humeur.

Bonne humeur qui s'effaça instantanément quand ils se trouvèrent devant la salle de classe.

– Si jamais c'est encore Rogue qui nous fait les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, je me fais porter malade, dit Ron tandis qu'ils se rendaient dans la classe de Lupin après le déjeuner. Regarde qui est à l'intérieur, Hermione.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil derrière la porte.

– Ça va ! dit-elle.

Tous entrèrent dans la salle et Hayden les suivit, tentant de se faire discrète. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'elle avait le droit d'assister à tous les cours si elle le souhaitait, mais elle ne savait pas si il avait prévenu les professeurs qu'elle pouvait débarquer dans un cours à l'improviste un jour et ne pas revenir le lendemain.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit à une table, juste à côté de Leslie alors que Ron, Hermione et Harry était devant. Le professeur la gratifia d'un sourire compréhensif auquel Hayden ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas volontaire. Elle avait juste été choquée par l'apparence du professeur. Il avait l'air épuisé, ses yeux étaient entourés de cernes noirs. Mais lorsque il esquissa un sourire aux autres élèves, ceux-ci explosèrent de colère contre Rogue.

– Ce n'est pas juste, il faisait un simple remplacement, pourquoi nous a-t-il donné un devoir ?

– On ne sait rien sur les loups-garous.

– Deux rouleaux de parchemin !

– Avez-vous dit au professeur Rogue que nous n'avions pas encore étudié ce chapitre ? demanda Lupin, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Le brouhaha reprit de plus belle.

– Oui, mais il nous a dit qu'on était très en retard.

– Et il ne nous écoutait pas...

– _Deux rouleaux de parchemin !_ répéta Dean.

Le professeur Lupin sourit en voyant les visages indignés.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, je parlerai au professeur Rogue. Et vous n'aurez pas besoin de faire ce devoir.

– Oh, non, dit Hermione, déçue. Je l'avais déjà terminé.

Hayden pouvait presque voir Harry et Ron lever les yeux au ciel.

Le cour fut totalement passionnant. Hayden ne pouvait pas tenir en place, l'odeur de bois, les élèves tous tourner vers un professeur, les camardes de classe, les petits chuchotements et les petites blagues qu'ils se lançaient l'un l'autre.

La jeune fille balançait ses pieds d'avant en arrière sur son siège. Elle avait déjà étudier la créature que le professeur montrait. Un Pitiponk. Elle n'en avait jamais vu, mais le professeur Dumbledore lui avait dit tout ce qu'il y avait besoin de savoir la-dessus.

Au bout d'un moment, Hayden se reposa sur la table, posant sa tête sur ses avants-bras. Et elle ferma les yeux, bercer par le léger brouhaha des élèves et la voix grave du professeur Lupin. Une voix que Hayden trouvait de plus en plus familière lorsqu'elle se laissait entraîner par le sommeil.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, Hayden sursauta, elle se frotta vivement les yeux et ramassa son sac, en secouant la tête.

– Bien dormi ? ricana Leslie.

– Tais-toi.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers les sorties.

– Un instant, Harry, Hayden, dit alors le professeur Lupin. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Les deux adolescents s'échangèrent un regard, ne sachant ni l'un, ni l'autre pourquoi le professeur voulait leurs parler.

Leslie resta au pan de la porte, regardant Hayden avec un sourcil arqué.

– Vas-y, chuchota Hayden. Je te rejoins plus tard.

– Où est-ce qu'on se retrouve ? demanda Leslie sur le même ton.

Hayden réfléchit un instant.

– A la cachette du Trio Farceur, ok ?

Leslie hocha de la tête et sortie de la salle en sautillant, elle semblait presser que l'on rende justice à son frère.

Hayden alla donc rejoindre le professeur et Harry, qui semblait dans une discussion un peu trop sérieuse à son goût.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me font cet effet-là ? s'exclama Harry. Est-ce que je suis...

– Ça n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque faiblesse, dit aussitôt le professeur Lupin comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Harry. Les Détraqueurs vous affectent plus que n'importe qui d'autre parce qu'il y a dans votre passé des horreurs qui n'existent pas chez les autres.

Un rayon de soleil hivernal traversa la salle, éclairant les cheveux gris de Lupin et les rides qui creusaient son visage encore jeune. Il éclaira aussi Harry avec ses cheveux noirs de jais et ses yeux verts émeraudes. Mais il éblouit Hayden plus qu'autre chose, alors, elle se décala un peu pour que ce soleil si chaud et brûlant ne l'atteigne pas.

– Les Détraqueurs comptent parmi les plus répugnantes créatures qu'on puisse trouver à la surface de la terre. Ils infestent les lieux les plus sombres, les plus immondes, ils jouissent de la pourriture et du désespoir, ils vident de toute paix, de tout espoir, de tout bonheur, l'air qui les entoure. Même les Moldus sentent leur présence, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas les voir. Quand on s'approche trop près d'un Détraqueur, toute sensation de plaisir, tout souvenir heureux disparaissent. Si on lui en donne le temps, le Détraqueur se nourrit des autres jusqu'à les réduire à quelque chose qui lui ressemble – des êtres maléfiques, dépourvus d'âme. Celui qui subit son pouvoir ne garde plus en mémoire que les pires moments de sa vie. Et les pires moments de votre vie, Harry, suffiraient à faire tomber n'importe qui de son balai. Il n'y a aucune honte à ça.

Hayden regarda le professeur de ses yeux verts émeraudes. Les pires moments de sa vie ? Oh, elle pourrait devenir meilleure amie avec un Détraqueur, car les pires moments de sa vie étaient encore loin d'être fini.

– Quand ils sont près de moi...

Harry s'interrompit, le regard fixé sur le bureau de Lupin, puis il tourna son regard vers Hayden, comme pour chercher la force qu'il lui manquait.

– ...j'entends Voldemort qui tue ma mère, acheva-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Lupin amorça un mouvement comme pour prendre Harry dans ses bras, mais il se ravisa. Il y eut un moment de silence. Hayden avait regardé le geste du professeur avec beaucoup d'attention. Ce professeur qui portait tellement d'importance à Harry. Plus qu'aux autres. Et ce n'était pas une importance dû à la popularité de celui-ci. Non. On pouvait voir dans ses yeux quelque chose de beaucoup plus affectif.

Et en même temps… En même temps, Hayden avait pu voir une profonde tristesse passer dans les yeux de Lupin lorsque Harry avait mentionné sa mère.

– Bon... très bien, dit le professeur Lupin. Je vais essayer de vous aider. Mais il faudra attendre le prochain trimestre.

Hayden se réveilla de ses pensées à cette phrase.

– Que ? Quoi ? L'aider à quoi ?

Lupin se tourna vers Hayden avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

– Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous, Hayden ?

La jeune fille semblait encore plus perdue.

– Vous joindre à quoi ?!

– Le professeur Lupin va m'aider à faire un Patronus, je crois que ça peut m'aider. Viens avec nous, ils ont aussi un effet assez important sur toi aussi.

La mine de Hayden s'assombrit et son air joyeux aussi.

– J'aurais bien aimé, mais il est impossible pour moi de faire un Patronus.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Hayden haussa les épaules.

– J'ai déjà essayé.

– Au moins, dit Lupin, essayez de venir à ce cours, je pourrais peut-être vous aider à en faire un pour une fois.

La jeune fille défia le professeur du regard, sans s'en rendre compte.

– Je vais y réfléchir.

Lupin sourit.

– Parfait.

– C'est de ça dont vous vouliez me parler ?

– A vrai dire, non. Il y a quelque chose de plus important. Tu avais toi aussi été très perturber par la présence des Détraqueurs, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Les personnes présentes ont dit que tu étais très pâle.

– J'ai mangé du chocolat ! se défendit Hayden.

Le professeur eut un léger sourire.

– Très bien. Si jamais vous avez un problème, tous les deux, essayez de me joindre rapidement.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux de la tête et commencèrent à partir. Mais Hayden s'arrêta juste devant la porte et se tourna vers Lupin.

– Professeur !

L'homme leva la tête de son bureau et Hayden lui lança une fiole qu'il rattrapa au vol.

– C'est une potion d'énergie, je l'ai faite aujourd'hui. Elle pourrait vous être utile.

Lupin eut un sourire.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis endormi au milieu du cours.

Hayden fit une légère grimace et sortit de la salle de classe, encore plus heureuse que lorsqu'elle était rentrée.


	35. Chapter 35

**BOUYA ! Alors ? Comment vous allez ? Moi génial ! Voici le chapitre de la semaine, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :D Aller bisous ! Enjoyez bien ;)**

A peine fut-elle sortie, Hayden transplana devant la porte de la salle d'Astronomie. Elle toqua à la porte, pour être sûre que personne n'avait cours à cette heure-ci, lorsqu'elle n'entendit personne lui répondre, elle se décida à entrer. Là, elle trouva Sybill Trelawney assise sur sa chaise de bureau, profondément endormie.

A pas de loup, Hayden s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, le vent était violent et Mrs Trelanwey grogna. La jeune fille se figea, attendant une bonne minute. Puis, lorsque le professeur se remit à ronfler, Hayden sortit sa jambe et frappa trois fois sur le brique. Le passage secret s'ouvrit, et elle se dépêcha de fermer la fenêtre et de rentrer dans le passage qui se referma derrière elle.

Elle suivit alors le tunnel poussiéreux et elle entendit des voix, venant de la salle des Farceurs.

– Il faut que vous nous accompagniez, dit Leslie en poussant un soupir.

– Je suis pas sûr qu'elle veuille de nous, surtout là-bas, dit Fred.

Hayden, elle, fronça les sourcils, sans cesser d'avancer, de quoi parlaient-ils ?

– Demande à Harry, Ron et Hermione, peut-être qu'ils voudront bien, continua George.  
– Non, il nous faut des personnes plus grande, s'il vous plaît, dit Leslie. Venez avec nous.

– En plus on ne supporte pas Cédric.

– Il ne viendra pas, dit Leslie. Il a des choses à faire pour No-

Hayden ouvrit la porte qui menait à la salle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

– De quoi vous parlez ?

Tout le monde la regarda, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, seul Leslie semblait à l'aise.

– De rien d'important, dit-elle en se grattant le nez. On a plein de chose à faire, ça, c'est pas important.

Hayden fronça les sourcils alors que Leslie la tirait pour qu'elle s'assoit.

– Il semblerait que les garçons ont trouvé quelque chose à faire !

La jeune fille se tourna vers les jumeaux, Lee n'était pas là. Ils évitaient tous les deux son regard, les oreilles rouges par le malaise.

– Mais vous parliez de quoi ?

– De rien ! insista Leslie. Les garçons ?

Aucun des deux n'osa parler, ils préférèrent rester silencieux. Hayden poussa un long soupir. Elle était assez vexée que sa nouvelle amie lui cache déjà des choses mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, alors, elle afficha un léger sourire.

– Comme vous voudrez ! Aller, montrez-moi ce que vous avez préparer !

Fred et George échangèrent un regard, un sourire gigantesque apparaissant sur leurs lèvres. A ce moment-là, Lee entra, une feuille de papier dans les mains.

– Oh ! Vous êtes déjà là les filles, dit-il en remarquant les deux adolescentes. Parfait ! Regardez ce que j'ai là !

George accourut aux côtés de Lee pour lui prendre la feuille des mains alors que Fred fonça vers une des armoires de la salle.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Leslie.

Lee posa les autres affaires qu'il avait dans les bras, les mettant chacune dans un tiroir spécial.

– Une liste ! s'écria-t-il.

– Une liste de quoi ? demanda Hayden en regardant tout le monde se mettre à la tâche.

Fred arriva près de Lee et lui retira une sorte de fleur des bras.

– Une liste des personnes qui ont énervé notre cher Dylan McKinnon !

Le visage de Leslie s'illumina.

– Vraiment ?!

Elle accourut vers George et lui arracha la feuille des mains.

– Il y en a quinze, dit Lee.

George se mit alors à fouiller avec son frère dans les différents placards.

\- Je croyais que vous vouliez qu'on ne sache rien, dit Hayden avec un sourire fier.

\- Un petit coup de main ne nous fera pas de mal, répondit George.

\- Il y a six Serpentard, informa Lee, quatre Serdaigle, quatre Gryffondor et un Pouffsoufle.

– Tout ça ?! s'écria Hayden.

– Mais ce n'est pas tout. Tu as sept premières années, cinq deuxièmes années et trois troisièmes années, dit Fred de l'autre côté de la chambre, sous un bureau.

– Des troisièmes années ?! s'écria Leslie. Qui ça ?!

– Je crois que vous les connaissez, en particulier toi Leslie, puisque tu es une Serpentard, bafouilla Lee, qui avait une petite boule noir entre les dents.

– Ce sont des Serpentards qui ont fait ça ?!

– Et pas n'importe lesquels, dit George en s'asseyant sur une table en revoyant une liste d'ingrédient.

– Il s'agit de-

Hayden sursauta avec un léger cri en entendant la voix de Fred venant de juste derrière elle. Elle se retourna d'un bond et lui jeta un regard noir. Tout le monde avait cessé ses activités à cause du cri de Hayden.

– Désolé, dit Fred tentant de dissimuler un léger sourire malin sur ses lèvres, je voulais pas te faire peur.

Hayden croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tous se remirent au boulot, Fred s'accroupit pour regarder dans une petite secrétaire, qui se trouver juste derrière Hayden.

– Il s'agit de Drago et de ses deux acolytes, finit George.

– Ces bâtards… siffla Leslie. Comment ont-ils pu oser faire ça à mon petit frère ? Je vais les tuer.

– Leslie, calme toi, souffla Hayden en lui prenant la liste des noms des mains.

Ils étaient noté par ordre alphabétique avec écrit à côté de leurs noms, leurs maisons et en quelle année ils étaient.

– Freddie ! Où est l'extrait de mandragore qu'on avait volé l'an dernier ? cria George.

Hayden se tourna vers Fred les yeux ronds.

– Vous avez volé de l'extrait de Mandragore ?! s'écria-t-elle.

– Dans le placard vert, troisième tiroir, répondit Fred en se relevant.

Il se tourna vers Hayden en haussant les épaules.

– C'est pas vraiment volé. Mrs Chourave nous a dit que il y a en avait en trop et elle nous a dit exactement où la trouver et comment la prendre. Je pense qu'elle voulait vraiment s'en débarrasser.

Hayden tourna la tête de droite à gauche avec un air réprobateur mais elle ne pouvait cacher son sourire au coin et un peu fier qu'elle avait sur les lèvres. Un sourire auquel Fred répondit par un clin d'œil.

Les bras pleins, Fred déposa tout au milieu de la table, Lee le rejoignit aussi avec d'autres objets, puis George. Hayden et Leslie s'approchèrent de la table, observant les objets.

– Ew, s'écria Leslie. Vous avez mit des cheveux dans des fioles, c'est dégueulasse…

– Tu crois vraiment que ce ne sont _que_ des cheveux ? dit Lee avec un léger sourire.

– Il s'agit de bien plus ! poursuivit Fred.

– Dans chaque fiole, il y a les cheveux de chaque personne qui a fait du mal à ton frère.

Les yeux de Leslie se mirent à briller d'une lumière inconnu.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec ? dit-elle surexcitée.

Le sourire du Trio ne fit que s'agrandir.

– On a prévu plusieurs trucs, après tout, ils le mériteraient n'est-ce pas ? dit Lee en lançant un clin d'œil à Leslie.

– En effet, dit George, mais en priorité…

– On va ensorceler nos chers statues !

Hayden les regarda tous un par un.

– Quoi ?!

George prit alors un chaudron et se mit à placer plusieurs ingrédient les uns après les autres, et Fred murmurait des formules en même temps alors que Lee de son côté mesurait les ingrédients avant de les données à Fred.

– Vous allez faire quoi ?!

– On va ensorceler toutes les armures vides de Poudlard et quelque statut, répéta Fred entre deux formules.

– Un sort irréversible pendant une semaine, continua George. Et c'est un sort qui causera à ceux qu'on a désigné de se faire attaquer par ces objets dès qu'ils passent pas loin d'eux.

– A un rayon de 50 mètres, précisa Lee.

– Wow, siffla Leslie, émerveillée. Ça a l'air assez incroyable.

– Ça l'est ! confirma George.

– On est géniaux après tout, finit Fred.

Hayden et Leslie échangèrent un regard admiratif. Ils faisaient les idiots, tous les trois, mais en vérité, ils étaient effroyablement intelligents. Si seulement ils pouvaient donné autant d'effort à leurs cours qu'ils en donnaient à leurs farces.

Mais Hayden était contente qu'ils soient comme ils étaient. Ça les rendait génialement unique.

Pendant toute la journée, Hayden et Leslie firent de leurs mieux pour aider les trois amis dans leurs potions, lorsque la journée toucha à sa fin, Leslie dit au revoir à tous car elle avait un rendez-vous avec un garçon dont Hayden avait oublié le nom. Mais Leslie semblait ne pas s'en rappeler non plus.

– Elle a l'air d'être spécial, ta copine, dit George.

Hayden releva la tête vers lui.

– C'est le but.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire avant de retourner au boulot. Bientôt, tous durent s'arrêter car l'entraînement de Quidditch allait commencé. Hayden les accompagna, et elle resta sous la pluie, tout le moment, car elle avait oublier son fichu parapluie.

Harry et les autres membres avaient l'air assez dégoûter et aucun d'eux ne travaillait sérieusement. Et sans l'ambition et la motivation de Dubois, ils étaient tous très mou sur leurs ballais. La session se termina au bout de seulement une heure, Mrs Bibine rentra dans ses appartements pendant que tout le monde se changeait.

Hayden éternua dans un petit bruit.

– C'était l'éternuement le plus mignon que j'ai jamais entendu ! cria Fred de l'autre côté de la porte.

Hayden retint un rire.

– Oh, tais-toi, dit-elle.

Lorsqu'elle remonta dans sa chambre, elle se dépêcha de se doucher et de se changer. Ses vêtements étaient complètement mouillés et ses yeux étaient rougi. Doucement, elle se glissa sous sa couette, non sans éternuer deux autres fois. Puis doucement, elle se laissa entraîner dans le monde des rêves.

– _Je crois que tu ne comprends pas l'ampleur de la chose ! s'écria Hayden. Je suis revenue dans le passé ! Un seul faux mouvements et pouf ! Je modifie tout le futur ! Et je peux même mettre fin à ma naissance !_

– _Je te demande simplement d'arrêter d'occuper ma chambre, souffla Tom._

 _Hayden s'allongea sur le lit, levant le jambe en l'air pour les poser sur le mur._

– _Mais il ne faut pas que les gens s'habituent à ma présence, murmura Hayden._

 _Tom poussa un long soupir encore une fois._

– _Comme tu veux._

 _Il s'assit aux côtés de Hayden._

– _Demain on ira à Poudlard, dit-elle, alors, il faut que je reste caché jusque là. D'ailleurs, je crois que normalement, je ne devrais même pas te parler à toi._

– _Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu le fais ?_

– _Je m'ennuie ?_

 _Hayden se rassit, juste en face du garçon._

– _Mais après tout, dit-elle, on est déjà amis, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Tom eut un léger sourire._

– _Si tu le dis._

 _Hayden sembla réaliser quelque chose._

– _Il faut qu'on face des anagrammes ! s'exclama-t-elle._

– _Des quoi ?_

– _Ce sera notre code secret !_

– _Ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que c'est._

– _Écoute, Tim…_

– _Tom._

– _Si tu le dis, un anagramme c'est une sorte de pseudo que tu peux te créer. En fait, tu prends toutes les lettres de ton prénom et de ton nom de famille. Tu mélange tout ça et ça peut te donner un autre nom ! C'est carrément trop classe. Vu que je ne peux pas te donner mon vrai nom entier, on a cas utilisé des anagrammes !_

 _Tom pouffa._

– _C'est ridicule, dit-il dans un rire._

 _Hayden lui rendit son sourire en beaucoup plus grand et beaucoup plus joyeux. Tom était timide et très renfermé, mais il n'était pas méchant, seulement incompris._

 _Le lendemain, les enfants allèrent ensemble à Poudlard, et à leur grande surprise, plusieurs des orphelins vinrent dire au revoir à Tom._

– _Tu as l'air beaucoup plus gentil qu'avant, dit Carl en rigolant et en serrant la main de Tom. J'espère que dès ton retour de ta super école, on pourra devenir ami._

 _Les autres membres du groupe avaient approuvé par de grands sourires et des hochements de têtes. Ils firent aussi un au revoir à Hayden de loin, celle-ci leurs rendit de grands gestes alors qu'ils partaient tous les deux pour Poudlard._

 _A leur arriver, ils ratèrent tous les deux le grands festins et allèrent directement voir le professeur Dumbledore. 'Il est aussi là lors de mon époque, confia Hayden, il saura quoi faire… J'espère.'_

 _Et Dumbledore mit une semaine entière à trouver une solution, une semaine pendant laquelle, Hayden dit à Tom sa cachette et son endroit préféré. Les deux choses que personne ne savait. Tom, lui, lui avait confier qu'il voulait peut-être devenir professeur plus tard et Hayden lui avait dit que si c'était le cas, il devait lui promettre que dans 50 ans quand il sera finalement professeur, il allait venir la chercher. Tom accepta._

 _A la fin de cette semaine, deux heures à peine avant le départ prévu de Hayden, Tom reçut une lettre qu'il lui cacha. Une lettre qui modifia tous ses projets, qui le brisa de l'intérieur, et qui le modifia complètement. Il avait toujours eu peur de la mort, sa mère était morte d'une manière ridicule, son père aussi mourra bientôt, et lui aussi mourra, un jour. Mais ce qui lui fit vraiment prendre conscience de la mort et de ses dangers, fut cette petite lettre qu'il ne montra jamais à personne._

' _Cher Monsieur Tom Jedusor, c'est avec la plus grande tristesse et la plus grande horreur que je vous annonce la disparition de votre orphelinat, celui-ci a été bombardé par un avion allemand, personne n'a survécu. C'est pour ces raisons que nous décidons aujourd'hui de vous envoyer à la campagne, dans une famille. Vous y vivrez avec beaucoup plus de prospérité et bien plus heureux.'_

 _Tous les amis qu'ils auraient pu se faire, toute la vie qu'il aurait pu vivre, lui avait été injustement enlever par ces moldus si frêles et si faibles. Quelque chose qu'il ne saura leurs pardonner._

Hayden se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, réveillée par la pluie et le vent qui soufflait fortement dehors. Elle trembla furieusement, regardant à droite et à gauche pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait laissé aucune porte ou fenêtre ouverte, mais rien ne l'était.

Incapable de se rendormir, Hayden jeta un coup d'œil à la montre 3h30, en effet, il était très tôt. Elle poussa un soupir et sorti de son lit. Les muscles encore endormis. Elle s'habilla rapidement d'un pull chaud et d'un pantalon. Et sorti.

Toute la nuit, elle sillonna les couloirs en chantonnant sa petite musique, sans vraiment prendre conscience de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle arriva alors devant la grande porte d'entrer, se disant que à près de 300 mètres, se tenait des centaines de Détraqueurs.

Hayden se frotta les yeux puis fit demi-tours. Cruels, horribles, pauvres et tristes monstres. La jeune fille s'attacha les cheveux. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, cette fois, elle avait affreusement chaud. Puis elle attendit, sur son lit. A 8h, le professeur de Histoire de la Magie arriva et commença son cours, sans même se rendre compte que Hayden n'était qu'à moitié réveiller.

A 11h, le professeur s'en alla en traversant les couloirs, avec le plus grand calme. Hayden, elle, avait l'impression que son crâne allait explosé, alors, elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle en titubant. Là, elle s'assit lourdement à côté de Fred, en face de George et Lee.

– On va commencé à ensorceler les armures demain soir, dit Lee, la potion est bientôt prête.

Hayden prit sa tête entre ses mains, éternuant à nouveau.

– J'ai l'impression que tu éternue beaucoup depuis hier, Hayden, dit Fred, ça va ?

– Mais oui, ça va.

George se pencha en avant pour regarder Hayden dans les yeux.

– Je crois qu'elle est malade.

Hayden pouffa.

– Je suis jamais tombée malade de toute ma vie, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va arriver. Je vous assure, c'est rien. Dans une semaine, tout ira bien.

– Dans une semaine ?! s'écria Lee.

Hayden le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux fatigués.

– Arrête de crier, dit-elle. Et oui, dans une semaine. Ça m'est déjà arriver.

– Oui, dit Fred, ça t'est déjà arrivé et c'était probablement une _maladie_!

Hayden se tourna à nouveau vers lui, sourcils toujours froncés et yeux plissés.

– Tu crois ?

– J'en suis même sûr.

Fred était sur le point de mettre sa main sur le front de Hayden, mais à cause du geste brusque, la jeune fille bondit en arrière mettant ses deux bras devant son visage pour se protéger, sauf que étant sur une chaise, elle tomba à la renverse sous le rire de tous ses camarades.

– Aïe… gémit Hayden sans se relever. Ma tête…

Fred et George échangèrent un regard alors que Lee fronça les sourcils.

Et tel un preux chevalier, Cédric apparut et aida Hayden à se relever en la prenant par les mains.

– Merci, Cédric, souffla celle-ci, tu es… génial. Un vrai prince.

Hayden donnait l'affreux sentiment d'être bourrée et Cédric regarda les autres en fronçant les sourcils. Lee répondit par un haussement de sourcils alors que Fred et George lui jetaient un regard noir.

– Elle est malade ?

– Non, répondit Hayden à leur place. Juste fatiguée.

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle explosa de rire sans aucune raison. Les quatre garçons s'échangèrent un regard puis sans même se concerté, ils décidèrent de sortir de la Grande Salle, où tous les regards étaient tourné vers eux.

A l'entré, ils trouvèrent Leslie, Harry, Ron et Hermione qui revenaient de cours.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Harry en trouvant une Hayden totalement hilare.

– On croit qu'elle est malade, dit Fred.

– Ah bah là, dit Ron, elle est carrément atteinte, ouais.

– On veut dire malade dans le sens physique. Elle a sûrement de la fièvre.

– Bah pourquoi vous vérifiez pas ? demanda Leslie.

– On a essayé mais-.

Hermione tendit alors sa main vers le front de Hayden qui réagit comme précédemment en encore plus violent. Cette fois-ci, elle s'accroupit, croisant ses bras sur son visage, fermant fortement les yeux.

– S'il te plaît, ne me frappe pas… murmura-t-elle.

Hermione, Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard choqué.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? demanda Fred.

– Elle a aussi réagit comme ça quand Harry l'avait réveillé la dernière fois… dit Cédric.

Leslie resta sans voix, observant son amie accroupit sur le sol. Elle se tourna vers le Trio d'Or qui s'échangèrent des regards alors que Hermione semblait être sur le point de pleurer.

– Elle nous a mentit, dit cette dernière. Elle avait dit qu'il lui avait jamais fait de mal. Mais si, il lui en a fait. Parce qu'elle ne réagirait pas comme ça sinon.

Harry et Ron sentaient une rage profonde les prendre, ils semblaient affreusement en colère alors que Leslie et les autres, eux, semblaient perdus et troublés.

– On peut savoir de quoi vous parler ? demanda George.

Ginny apparut à ce moment là, elle trouva Hayden accroupit sur le sol. Elle regarda les autres en haussant les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous essayez de la frapper ?

A ce mot, Hayden tressaillit, elle leva ses bras plus haut, répétant les mots un peu plus fort.

– S'il te plaît, ne me frappe pas…

Fred et George semblaient à leur tour s'animer d'une colère dont ils ne connaissaient même pas la raison.

– Ne t'en fais pas, Hayden, dit Hermione en s'accroupissant devant elle. On ne va pas te faire de mal. Personne ne te frappera ici.

Elle posa délicatement ses mains sur les avant-bras de Hayden qui les baissa légèrement. Hermione s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'autre mais les larmes lui empêcher de parler.

– Hayden, dit alors Leslie d'une voix douce à son tour. Je te promet que aucun mal ne te sera fait ici. Fait moi confiance.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? demanda Fred avec colère à Ron et Harry.

Hayden fut surprise par le bruit et regarda Fred avec de grands yeux. Celui-ci sembla tout de suite regretter son ton.

– Désolée, dit Fred dans un murmure, je ne voulais pas.

Leslie lui jeta un regard noir alors que Cédric à son tour, s'accroupit devant Hayden.

– Hayden, dit-il, regarde-moi, fait-moi confiance. Personne ne te fera de mal.

Doucement, la jeune fille baissa les bras et se releva. Elle avait l'air d'être dans un autre monde et même elle, avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Tout était flou, les bruits et les sons ne lui parvenait que sourdement, elle ne comprenait presque pas ce qu'on lui disait.

– On a trouvé cette lettre avec Harry et Hermione, dit Ron. Celle qu'elle avait ouverte au Chaudron Baveur avant de transplaner on-ne-sait-trop-où.

– Il semblerait que Hayden vit chez un homme appeler 'Kurt', ce n'est pas son vrai père, mais il la garde chez elle. Et il semblerait que Hayden se soit échapper avec Peter de chez lui.

– Et ? demanda Lee.  
– Et il semblerait que ce soit un homme très violent, dit Hermione d'une voix cassée en prenant les mains de Hayden dans les siennes et sans la quitter des yeux.

– Vous pensez qu'il… Qu'il la battait ?

– De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Hayden en portant une main à sa tête. S'il vous plaît, faites moins de bruit.

Fred sentait la colère lui monter au cou à lui aussi, il regarda son frère jumeau qui semblait animer de cette même colère et quand ses yeux bleus tournèrent vers Harry et Ron, leurs regards à eux aussi semblait haineux.

Hayden éternua une nouvelle fois et même temps, du verglas apparut tout autour de Hayden.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! s'écria Cédric.

– Oh non… murmurèrent Fred, George, Ginny Harry, Ron et Hermione en même temps.

Leslie et Cédric échangèrent un regard sans comprendre.

– Je crois qu'il faut vraiment l'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit Harry.

Fred prit alors Hayden sur son dos, celle-ci lutta un moment, mais trop fatiguée, elle se laissa porter et ils se mirent tous à courir vers l'infirmerie.

– Qu'est-ce que… ?

– J'en ai aucune idée, souffla Lee. A ces mots, ils retournèrent tous dans la Grande Salle, en même temps perdu et en colère de la situation de Hayden.


	36. Chapter 36

**BOUYA tout le monde :D ! Comment ça va ? Perso pas trop je stresse grave pour les résultats de mon concours x( J'espère que vous, vous allez génialement bien ! En tout cas, voici le chapitre de la semaine en espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

 **Enjoyez bien ! ;)**

– 43°C ! cria Mrs Pomefresh. Comment avez vous _pu_ laisser faire une chose pareille ! Pas étonnant qu'elle soit dans un délire complet ! 43 ! De fièvre !

Mrs Pomefresh continuait à crier sur les amis, et effrayant Hayden qui se cacha sous sa couette.

– Arrêtez de crier, Mrs Pomefresh, vous lui faites peur.

L'infirmière lança un regard noir à Fred.

– Elle est censée être votre amie, non ? Comment n'avez vous pas vu qu'elle tombait malade ?

– On s'en est rendu compte ! se défendit Ron. Sinon on ne l'aurait pas ramener ici !

– On atteint pas 43°C en une seule soirée ! s'exclama Mrs Pomefresh,

– On est désolé, dit Harry d'une voix blanche, on aurait du faire plus attention, c'est vrai.

Harry sentait la culpabilité lui monter à la gorge. Hayden s'était trouvé deux fois sous la pluie pendant un long moment, notamment la deuxième fois. Mais personne n'y avait prêté attention. Et tous s'en sentaient extrêmement coupable. Elle avait toujours été là pour eux. Quand bien même elle se sentait mal, elle ne s'était jamais plainte et eux, n'arrêtaient pas.

– Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? demanda Hermione.

– Je ne sais pas, souffla Mrs Pomefresh. Je ne préfère pas lui donner de potion pour le moment, ça risque de causer des effets secondaires assez indésirables, et peut-être dangereux. Je pense qu'il va falloir attendre que sa fièvre baisse, en attendant qu'elle atteigne au moins 39…

Hayden regarda ses amis, elle ne les voyait pas clairement, seulement des silhouettes et des couleurs vagues.

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Vous êtes triste ?

Sa voix était faible, et tremblante.

– Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je ne causerai plus de problème. Je suis désolée…

– Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda George à Mrs Pomefresh.

– Elle est en plein délire, dit celle-ci. Ça peut être n'importe quoi. Un souvenir, un sentiment ou même un trouble de la personnalité. Si ça se trouve, elle ne sait même pas l'âge qu'elle a. Après tout, à 43°C on est affreusement proche de la mort !

L'infirmière sortit d'un pas rapide, demandant aux autres de l'appeler s'il y a le moindre soucis.

Hermione s'assit à côté de Hayden, qui tressaillit légèrement. Elle porta la main sur la couette et la retira complètement, demandant à Hayden de s'asseoir convenablement sur le lit.

– Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Hayden, dit-moi juste… Quel âge as-tu ?

Hayden regarda la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils tentant de se rappeler, elle avait peur, mais l'âge qu'elle avait...

– Je ne sais pas, dit celle-ci, j'ai huit ans, peut-être six, peut-être neuf. Non. J'ai dix ans. Ou bien j'en ai onze ?

Pourquoi est-ce que ça importait tellement de toute manière ? Ce n'était qu'un nombre, ce n'était pas important. Il n'y avait rien d'important.

– Et… De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ? demanda Harry.

Hayden ferma les yeux, s'allongeant sur son lit et secouant sa tête de droite à gauche, comme pour chasser ses mauvais esprits.  
– Je suis puni, murmura-t-elle.  
– Pourquoi ? demanda Fred.

– Parce que… Parce que…

Des larmes commencèrent à monter le long des yeux de Hayden mais celle-ci les ravala avec difficulté. Elle continua à secouer sa tête.

– Parce que je suis tombée malade.

– Tu as été puni parce que tu es tombée malade ?! s'écria Fred.

La jeune fille se recroquevilla un peu, surprise par le cri soudain, elle tenta de récupérer la couette pour se couvrir mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

Elle était complètement différente de la femme forte et fière que tous connaissaient. A ce moment-là, elle était faible, elle était triste et elle était seule. Et Hermione se sentait terriblement atteinte par cette Hayden là. C'était comme si son masque de sarcasme et de froideur était tombé. Il ne restait plus que la fragile et faible Hayden. Celle qui ne demande rien d'autre que du soutient et de l'amour.

– Je n'ai pas le droit de tomber malade, dit Hayden. Parce que sinon personne ne fait le repas, et personne ne fait à manger, et personne ne fait le ménage, et personne ne s'occupe de Peter. Personne ne s'occupe de la lessive. Et quand je suis malade. Je fais tout trop lentement. Et ils aiment pas ça. Non. Ils aiment pas ça...

Hermione sentit les larmes montés, elle tenta de s'approcher pour faire un câlin à son amie mais celle-ci la repoussa violemment, apeurée de ce que cette silhouette pourrait lui faire en étant un peu trop proche d'elle. Mais rapidement les larmes de Hermione s'échappèrent et dévalèrent ses joues.

Hayden entendit les pleurs de son amie et elle se redressa soudainement dans son lit.

– Oh non, dit-elle, je suis désolée, je ne ferais plus de bêtise, je ne tomberai plus malade, je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée.

Hermione se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Alors que Hayden tapotait gentiment sa tête. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, Hermione était censée être celle qui rassurait son amie. Pas l'inverse.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, dit Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute si elle pleure.

– C'est toujours de ma faute, murmura Hayden. C'est toujours de ma faute. C'est l'homme qui me l'a dit.

– Et où est cet homme ? dit Fred entre ses dents.

Hayden ne répondit pas, ses yeux s'étaient soudainement tournés vers son pied.

– J'ai mal… murmura Hayden. J'ai très mal à la jambe.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton monotone, comme si ça n'importait pas. Mais des larmes menaçaient de tomber de ses yeux, elle regardait sa jambe d'un air perdu, c'était une atroce douleur. Mais il n'y avait pas que la jambe, il y avait les côtes aussi et le crâne et plus elle y pensait, plus elle se rappelait, et plus la douleur était intense.

– J'ai mal, répéta-t-elle. J'ai mal ! J'ai mal ! Arrêtez ça ! Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie! Ca fait mal !

Hayden se rallongeant sur son lit, se recroquevillant de plus en plus. La douleur était horrible, insupportable, insoutenable. Elle était si intense qu'elle lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle sentait tous ses muscles vibrer de douleur. C'était affreux.

Ils savaient tous que c'était ses souvenirs qui revenaient et ils avaient tous le cœur qui se brisait en voyant leur amie souffrir autant alors qu'ils étaient totalement impuissant.

– J'AI MAL !

Les lits commencèrent à trembler et la pression de l'air se fit plus étouffante. Une bouteille à côté de Hayden explosa en mille morceaux. Mais pire que tout cela, la jeune fille semblait étouffer. Elle toussait, inspirait et toussait à nouveau. Comme si elle était en train de se faire étrangler. Un onde de choc se dégagea alors, partant de son cœur, éloignant tous ses amis de plus de deux pas en arrière. Ils ne pouvaient pas lutter contre ça.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'apparut le professeur Lupin. Il entra dans l'infirmerie en vrac, il ne réfléchit pas, et posa sa baguette contre le front de Hayden puis, il murmura ' _Somno_ '. Et alors, tous les lits cessèrent de bouger et Hayden retomba lourdement dans le sien.

Tous la regardèrent, blessés, c'était comme si leur cœur à tous saigner de la douleur de Hayden. Mais après tous, ils étaient tous amis maintenant, la douleur de l'un était celle de tous les autres.

Le professeur se tourna vers eux, en haussant les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? demanda-t-il.

Tous échangèrent un regard, sceptiques, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient lui dire la vérité où non.

– Elle se rappelait d'un mauvais souvenir, dit George d'une voix faible. Que faites-vous là ?

– Je vois, murmura le professeur Lupin sans chercher à en savoir plus. J'ai reçu un message de Mrs Pomefresh, comme quoi je pourrais servir ici.

Il se tourna alors vers Hayden, profondément endormit et pourtant, un air de peur et de douleur se lisait toujours sur son visage.

– Je viens de lui faire un sort de sommeil. Je pense qu'elle se réveillera quand elle sera beaucoup moins malade. A-t-elle dit quoi que ce soit ?

– Non, dit Harry, rien d'important. Elle pensait juste avoir huit ans.

Lupin hocha de la tête.

– Je vois. Vous feriez mieux de la laisser seule pour le moment et-

– Non ! crièrent-ils tous d'une même voix.

– C'est de notre faute si elle est malade à ce point, dit Hermione.

– On aurait dû s'en rendre compte… soupira George.

Le professeur regarda les cinq adolescents puis haussa des épaules, lui aussi semblait encore affreusement malade, il avait des cernes encore plus saillantes et ses yeux semblaient se fermer tout seul.

– Allez vous reposer, professeur, dit Hermione. On va prendre soin d'elle.

– Et si elle fait encore une crise ?

– On saura s'en charger, dit Fred.

Le professeur Lupin hocha alors de la tête, compréhensif. Mrs Pomefresh arriva alors avec un serviette trempée.

– Poussez-vous, poussez-vous ! Ne restez pas agglutiner autour d'elle, ça risque de la stresser et d'augmenter sa fièvre.

Tous reculèrent d'un pas mais refusèrent de faire plus. Laissant Mrs Pomefresh faire son travail. Une fois avoir tamponner le front de Hayden, elle se retourna vers les autres, un regard un peu désolé dans les yeux.

– Vous ne pouvez pas tous rester là, dit-elle en soupirant. Je ne peux pas l'accepter. Déjà, vous ne devriez être que six.

– On est six !

Mrs Pomefresh jeta un regard noir à Ron.

– Désolé…

– En tout cas, vous ne pouvez pas rester la nuit ici, conclut-elle.

– Mais on ne peut pas la laisser seule ! répliqua Hermione avec force.

– On veut que quelqu'un soit là quand elle se réveille, continua Harry, sur le même ton.

– Et on ne veut pas qu'elle fasse d'autres cauchemars, souffla Ron.

Mrs Pomefresh poussa un long soupir.

– Une seule personne pourra passer la nuit. Décidez-vous qui dans la seconde, je ne veux que personne ne reste plus de temps qu'il ne le faut et en plus de cela, vous avez cours.

Tous se regardèrent, ils voulaient tous rester, mais aucuns d'eux n'avait d'argument suffisant pour être celui qui restera. Alors, pendant que tous réfléchissaient à une excuse pour être le seul à rester, ce fut Harry qui parla.

– Je resterai cette nuit, dit-il. Après tout, Hayden est restée avec moi le temps que je me rétablisse après m'être blesser.

Tous s'apprêtèrent à répondre un autre argument aussi pitoyable qu'il pouvait être mais Mrs Pomefresh frappa fortement dans les mains.

– Aller ! Maintenant ! Tout le monde dehors.

Ils sortirent tous en trombe, Lupin avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Puis une fois qu'ils quittèrent la salle, ils échangèrent tous un regard. Le professeur s'en alla directement, le pas pressé mais ce sourire toujours sur ses lèvres.

– J'aurais dû rester, dit Hermione, je suis une fille et ce serait plus correct.

– En quoi est-ce que ce serait correct ? répliqua George. Ça ne change rien. On aurait dû rester, elle nous a demandé service.

– Et on est plus proche d'elle, ajouta Fred.

– Plus proche ? ricana Ron. N'importe quoi. Elle nous a dit des trucs qu'elle ne vous aurait jamais dis.

Ce n'était pas vrai, mais ça avait eu l'effet escompter. Fred et George avaient lancé un regard noir à Ron, ils étaient tentés de se jeter sur lui.

– De toute manière, dit Harry, la chose a déjà été décider. Et en plus, pourquoi voulez vous rester ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez extrêmement proche.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard.

– On ne sait pas comment l'expliquer, commença Fred en se grattant la nuque.

– Mais on ressent quelque chose de particulier pour la gamine, poursuivit George.

– Au début c'était qu'une amie…

– Mais maintenant.. Elle est devenue comme notre petite sœur !

– On a vraiment envie de la protéger.

– Comme avec Ginny.

– C'est vraiment important pour nous.

Harry ne dit rien. Il ressentait exactement la même chose, sûrement comme Ron et Hermione d'ailleurs. Alors, ils se redirigèrent tous dans la Grande Salle sans un mot.

Le lendemain matin, Hayden se réveilla, la tête lourde et la vue brouillée. La nuit était déjà tombée et la jeune fille regarda autour d'elle complètement perdue. La dernière chose dont elle se rappelait c'était de s'être lever et changer, le reste n'était qu'un amas de murmures incompréhensibles et de souvenirs brouillés.

La jeune fille retira vivement sa couette, trouvant la chaleur insupportable, mais dès qu'elle la retira, elle eut soudainement très froid et se remit dedans.

– P*tain, lâcha-t-elle.

Un mouvement se fit entendre à côté d'elle, Hayden sursauta pour regarder la personne mais ne voyait rien à cause du noir. Elle n'était certainement pas chez elle, chez les moldus, ni dans sa chambre de Poudlard, alors où était-elle ?

Elle se laissa glisser hors du lit, enroulée dans les couettes. Le carrelage froid généra un frisson qui secoua tout son corps frêle et Hayden se déplaça vers la seule source de lumière qu'il y avait, une légère fente. Elle traîna les pieds jusque là-bas, tâtonnant légèrement, puis, arrivée à la fente de lumière, elle sortit la main de sa muraille de couvertures et tendit le bras, et ses doigts se refermèrent sur un tissu. Sans hésiter, Hayden tira le rideau et la lumière de la lune éclaira toute la salle. Pourtant, la jeune fille ne se retourna pas, oubliant le bruit qu'elle avait entendu précédemment. Elle était happée par la Lune, si grande, si belle, si blanche.

Hayden ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par cette nuit calme et dégagée, cette nuit sans pluie. Elle laissa la Lune la caresser de sa douce lumière. Et elle se sentait affreusement triste. Même plus que triste. Elle se sentait vide, elle avait ce genre de sentiment, quand on _sait_ qu'il manque quelque chose où quelqu'un à côté de nous. Après la mort d'un proche ou même lorsqu'un ami s'éloigne, ou seulement lorsqu'on se sent seul. Ce sentiment qu'elle avait quand il pleuvait si violemment était aussi présent aujourd'hui.

Hayden sentit son cœur se vider de tout espoir. Pour se rassurer, elle se mit alors à chantonner, la chanson qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur, sans même en connaître les paroles ou savoir d'où elle venait. Et alors, une petite voix la fit ouvrir les yeux.

– Hayden ?

La jeune fille se tourna vivement, et là-bas, à côté du lit où elle dormait, il y avait Harry. Il tâta la table de nuit à côté pour retrouver ses lunettes et les mit, les yeux plissés par la fatigue.

– Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'es encore blessé ?

Harry eut un petit rire.

– Non, dit-il, on avait décidé de faire une garde chaque nuit pour que quelqu'un reste avec toi.

– Pourquoi faire ?

– Bah pour veiller sur toi.

Hayden fronça les sourcils.

– Mais vous n'avez pas à veiller sur moi…

Son ton pouvait paraître sec, mais Harry ne fut pas vexé, au contraire, il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il sortit de son lit pour rejoindre la jeune fille.

– Hayden, ça va ?

La jeune fille retourna son regard vers la Lune, elle crut entendre un cri, lointain, lui glaçant le sang jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Un cri de loup, pleurant d'amour et de solitude.

– Je ne sais pas, murmura Hayden. Je me sens toute bizarre.

– C'est normal, dit Harry en sortant du lit à son tour, tu es malade.

Hayden eut un rire sans joie.

– Non, je ne suis pas malade, dit-elle. Je ne tombe jamais malade.

– Eh bien, il faut croire que si, tu avais 43°C de fièvre, ce matin encore.

Hayden ouvrit la bouche en grand.

– 43 ?! C'est possible ?

– On dirait que oui, Mrs Pomefresh était très en colère contre nous.

Hayden regarda Harry qui était arrivé à sa hauteur et observait la Lune, lui aussi.

– Je suis désolée… murmura Hayden.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais tu devrais de reposer.

Hayden se sentit soudainement prise de nausée, elle s'était levée bien trop longtemps.

– Je crois que je vais retourner dans mon lit, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Harry la suivit du regard.

– Il y a un sceau à côté de ton lit.

La jeune fille sortit un pouce de son amas de couverture. Incapable de parler. Elle s'assit sur son lit, le sceau sur ses jambes en tailleur et la tête dedans.

Harry aussi retourna dans le lit d'à côté, laissant les rideaux grand ouvert.

– Comment ça se passe chez toi ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Hayden releva la tête un instant mais la nausée lui revint rapidement et elle remit la tête dans le sceau.

– Pourquoi tu demande ça ?

– Juste pour savoir, après tout, tu es venu chez moi et tu as vu tout de la maison, alors je me disais juste que-.

– Viens-en aux fait, Potter.

Harry eut un rire quand elle l'appela comme ça.

– Alors je me disais que ce serait bien d'en savoir un peu plus sur ta famille aussi.

Hayden poussa un soupir, il était clair comme de l'eau de roche que Harry lui cachait quelque chose et ça l'agaçait énormément.

– Comme je te l'ai déjà si bien dit, l'homme qui s'occupe de moi s'appelle Kurt Palmer, il est médecin.

– Et il a une femme.

Hayden laissa échappé un autre soupir dans le sceau.

– Il en avait une. Elle l'a quitté et elle est partie faire sa vie.

– Pourquoi ?

– J'en sais rien moi ! Parce qu'ils couchaient pas assez ensemble ou un truc dans le genre ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ?

La jeune fille commençait sérieusement à être agacer.

– Il n'y a pas quelque chose que tu garde secret ?

Hayden releva alors la tête, combattant sa nausée pour regarder Harry droit dans les yeux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu sais, Harry ? Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que j'étais malade ?

Harry avala difficilement et détourna les yeux en même temps que Hayden remettait sa tête dans le sceau. Elle fut prise de plusieurs hoquet mais ne réussi à recracher que de la bile.

– Tu as l'estomac vide, dit Harry, tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier matin. Et il est 4h.

Hayden s'essuya la bouche et reposa le sceau par terre. S'allongeant et se couvrant de toutes les couvertures possibles.

– Qu'est-ce que tu sais, Harry ?

Le garçon poussa un soupir.

– Assez pour savoir que tu n'as pas une vie facile, même en été.

Hayden poussa un soupir alors que ses yeux se refermaient lentement.

– Ça, dit-elle, c'est un secret pour personne.

– Tu devrais manger avant de dormir.

– Mhm…

– Hayden la musique que tu chantais est-ce que tu- ?

– Demain, Potter.

Et alors, elle tomba dans un sommeil profond, laissant Harry éveillé de 4h du matin à 8h. Il y a une chose dont elle ne s'était pas rendu compte pourtant, c'est que ce sentiment de solitude qui l'avait toujours hanté avait légèrement disparu quand elle avait vu que Harry était avec elle dans la salle.

– Bonne nuit Hayden.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva avant Hayden et fila dans la Grande Salle, il raconta à ses amis ce qui s'était passé. Lorsqu'ils allèrent tous lui rendre visite à midi, Hayden était encore endormi, la tête complètement sous les couettes à cause du soleil bien trop fort pour elle.

– Elle va mieux, dit Mrs Pomefresh, sa température et légèrement tomber. Elle était à 41 ce matin, j'imagine que ça va continuer de baisser et que dans environ 2 jours, je pourrais donner la potion.

– Parfait ! s'exclama Fred. Juste avant le match de Serdaigles contre Poufsouffle.

– Non, non, non, elle ne pourra pas y assister. Elle devra rester au chaud et se reposer ! Et pas se retrouver dans le froid et dehors en plus de cela !

– Évidemment, dit George. Elle est déjà tombée malade à cause de ça, il faudrait pas que ça recommence.

– Taisez-vouuuus ! cria Hayden d'une voix traînant de sous sa couette.

– Et bien alors, Hayden ! s'écria Leslie en sautant sur le lit. On est fatigué ?

– Ta gueule.

Leslie explosa de rire.

– Demain, c'est moi qui dort avec toi, dit Hermione.

– Et après demain, c'est moi ! continua Leslie, toujours allongé sur Hayden qui faisait de son mieux pour se dégager de l'emprise de son amie.

– Et nous ? dirent Fred, George, Ron et Cédric ensemble.

Cédric reçut quatre regards noirs pour lui et il décida de faire un pas en arrière et de se taire.

– Vous, ce sera pour la prochaine fois qu'elle tombe malade, dit Leslie.

– Je n'ai plus 3 ans, répliqua Hayden de sous sa couette. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi.

– Mais siii ! On te manque, avoue-le. Aller ! Montre nous ta tête, montre nous ta petite bouille !

Leslie tenta de retirer la couverture de Hayden mais celle-ci tenait bon, jusqu'à ce que Cédric lui viennent en aide, à ce moment-là, la couverture lui fit arracher et Hayden trembla violemment en se cachant les yeux à cause du soleil lumineux.

– Oups, dit Leslie en lui remettant sa couette. On ne voulait pas te l'enlever totalement. En lui remettant doucement la couette sur les jambes.

La jeune fille frotta ses yeux endormis et regarda les personnes à tour de rôle, les paupières plissés.

– Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous ici ?

– On est venu te rendre visite ! cria Ron en écartant les bras.

Hayden tapa dans ses deux mains écartés pour seul contact physique qu'elle acceptait. Elle tenta de retourner sous ses couettes pour se recoucher tant sa tête était encore lourde.

A ce moment-là, Drago Malfoy rentra dans l'infirmerie, accompagna Vincent Goyle avec le nez en sang. Mrs Pomefresh pesta bruyamment en prenant le garçon à part alors que Drago vit la scène ou tout le monde se trouvait autour d'une Hayden les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux encore plissés.

– Alors Potter, dit Drago, il paraît que tu as passé la nuit avec ta nouvelle petite-amie !

Hayden se tourna vers Harry les yeux ronds.

– C'est vrai, Harry ?! Tu n'es pas un peu trop jeune pour ça ?

Le garçon semblait aussi perdu qu'elle, il regardait Drago les sourcils froncés.

– Je crois qu'en fait, dit Hermione, il parle de toi, Hayden, quand il dit 'La petite-amie de Harry'.

Harry se tourna alors vers Hayden, ils échangèrent un regard le temps d'une seconde et tous les deux eurent un violent frisson de dégoût. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne fut vexé de cette réaction.

– Oh non ! s'écria Hayden. C'est juste… Urk.

– T'es complètement malade ? s'écria Harry toujours frissonnant. C'est dégueulasse.

Tout le monde regardait les deux amis avec les yeux ronds devant leurs réactions largement et inutilement exagérées.

– C'est pas si incohérent que ça, dit Cédric en haussant les sourcils. Je veux dire, d'un côté extérieur.

Hayden le regarda les sourcils haussés.

– Mais ça va pas ? C'est… Non ! Oh, seigneur, non ! Je vais me recoucher, mon monde des rêves et beaucoup moins perturbant.

Ron et Harry se mirent alors à rire soudainement, sûrement une réaction en retard de ce que Drago avait dit. Rapidement, le garçon s'en alla, ses deux acolytes le suivant, leurs nez étaient désormais droit. Après la réaction de Harry et Hayden, il ne pouvait pas refaire une blague dans ce genre. Personne ne le prendrait au sérieux.

Puis l'infirmière arriva. Les bras plein d'ingrédients aussi étranges les uns que les autres.

– Aller ! s'écria Mrs Pomefresh. Tout le monde dehors ! Je ne veux plus voir personne.

Tous sortirent avec un au revoir à Hayden qui s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures à nouveau.


	37. Chapter 37

**Salut tout le monde ! Contents de me retrouver ? Merci pour vos reviews mais envoyez en plus et plus ! Ça fait super plaisir ! x) J'ai l'impression de réclamer beaucoup ! Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et merci encore de toujours lire ma fanfic ! A la semaine prochaine !**

 **Enjoyez ;)**

Deux jours plus tard, Hayden allait beaucoup mieux. Mrs Pomefresh lui donna une potion lorsque sa fièvre était redescendu à 39°C, une potion qui la faisait siffler des oreilles, ça l'avait fait rire pendant près de 5 minutes et elle pensait que ça l'agacerait au bout d'un moment, mais au contraire, chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, elle riait. La fièvre la faisait délirer mais elle n'en était pas moins joyeux pour autant.

Lorsque Mrs Pomefresh la laissa enfin s'en aller, elle était directement montée dans sa chambre pour prendre une bonne douche chaude et agréable. Après 3 jours à transpirer avec la tête lourde, elle se sentait comme libérée. Elle n'a pas pu assisté au match de Quidditch, mais d'après les clameurs de Gryffondor, on pouvait comprendre que une des deux équipes avait largement perdu contrairement à l'autre.

Ses suspicions se sont avéré vrai lorsque Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et George entrèrent en sautillant dans sa chambre, jamais aussi heureux. Ron avait prit les mains de Hayden dans les siennes et s'était mit à tournoyer, faisant tourner Hayden avec elle, mais la petite chambre fit que Ron se prit les pieds dans une pile de livre et il s'étala sur le sol, sans pour autant perdre le sourire.

Hayden avait aussi compris que c'était Serdaigle qui avait largement gagné contre Poufsouffle. Elle se sentait un peu triste pour Cédric, mais la joie de ses amis lui ranimait un peu le cœur.

Et puis la semaine d'après, le trio farceur avait finalement mit au point la plus grande blague jouer sur des personnes.

– C'est décidé, dit Fred en ensorcelant les dernières armures, lors de ma dernière année à Poudlard, je ferais la plus grande sortie de tous les temps !

Il se tourna vers Hayden, les yeux brillants.

– Je vais rendre les professeurs complètement fou.

Hayden explosa de rire tout en lançant la poudre qu'ils avaient créer sur les statuts.

– Je suis pressée de voir ça.

– Et moi donc ! cria Leslie de l'autre côté du couloir. S'il pouvait y avoir un peu de sang, ce serait encore mieux.

– Lex. On ne blessera pas des enfants de dix ans.

– Ils en ont onze.

– C'est pareil !

– Techniquement, ils n'ont que deux ans de moins que nous, dit Leslie en haussant les épaules, ça se vaut largement !

– Lex.

– C'est bon ! On ne va pas leur faire de mal, enfin, pas physiquement.

– Je sais que la seule raison pour laquelle, tu ne t'es toujours pas venger c'est parce que justement, ils étaient trop jeune.

Leslie lâcha un rire sans joie.

– Tu as vraiment une très haute opinion de moi, dit-elle. Je ne suis pas une gentille fille comme toi, Hayden. Jamais.

Hayden souffla du nez en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Tu as vraiment une trop haute opinion de moi, dit-elle à son tour. Je ne suis en aucun cas une gentille fille, Lex. Jamais.

Elles échangèrent un regard, un air malin sur le visage à toutes les deux puis, Fred lança le dernier sort, celui qui fit trembler toutes les armures avant qu'elle ne redevienne immobile.

– Tout est prêt, dit-il.

Alors, Hayden eut un sourire.

– Maintenant, occupons nous de Drago et de ses amis, dit-elle.

– Vous savez qu'ils vont eux aussi se faire attaquer par les armures?

– Évidemment, dit Leslie, mais ça ne suffit pas. Ils doivent souffrir beaucoup plus que cela. Et pour plus longtemps.

Deux semaines, la punition de Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle a duré deux semaines. Elle était assez incroyable. Leslie avait réussi à mettre dans leur soupe du soir une potion créer par les jumeaux qui les avaient rendu rouge. Littéralement. Il était complètement rouge, de la tête au pieds. Sauf que la potion ayant des effets secondaires indésirables mais pas trop, avait causé aux garçons de se gratter tout le temps, partout. Et ils se grattaient si férocement qu'ils en saignaient.

Les six amis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire chaque fois qu'ils les croisaient et tous les autres élèves riaient avec elles, si ce n'était pas les élèves plus jeunes se faisant chasser par les armures et les statues de Poudlard.

– J'adore ces Farceurs, dit Leslie en riant.

Lee passa alors un bras autour de son épaule.

– Tout le plaisir est pour nous, madame.

Cette fois ce fut Hayden qui ria à gorge déployer. Ces deux semaines avaient été parfaite et rien ne lui fera changer d'avis. Même lorsque le week-end au Pré-au-Lard arriva, elle n'en était pas moins enthousiaste.

– Le Pré-au-Lard, dit Fred d'un œil rêveur en regardant deux élèves de Gryffondor se faire botter l'arrière train par une statut.

Ils avaient eu la bonne idée de recharger les potions pour vraiment dissuader les personnes d'énerver Dylan à nouveau.

– Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si génial à ça, dit Hayden.

– Tu plaisante ? s'exclama Leslie. C'est génial ! Entre Honeyduck, Zanko, et la grande poste ! Tout est magique !

– Il faut vraiment que tu y aille un jour, dit George.

– Je suis bien sans, tenta de se convaincre Hayden, et de toute manière, j'aurais Harry avec moi.

Mais son visage s'assombrit.

– Lui, il aimerait vraiment aller aux Pré-au-Lard…

Fred et George échangèrent un regard.

– J'aurais bien aimé qu'il le voit un peu.

– Tu l'as déjà vu donc ?

Hayden eut un petit sourire.

– Oui, dit-elle, mais seulement de nuit. Ça reste un magnifique village. Et j'aimerai bien que le petit Harry le découvre de lui-même.

Fred poussa un soupir en s'appuyant sur la rambarde de l'escalier.

– Il pourra peut-être.

– Pas cette année.

– Tu sais, dit George. On est les anciens de Poudlard, enfin, pas vraiment ancien que ça, mais bon. On connaît tous les passages…

– Toutes les entrés…

– Toutes les sorties et tous les chemins…

– Alors on était en train de réfléchir à… Donner un petit cadeau.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Hayden.

Fred l'ignora, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, tout en sortant la carte du maraudeur.

– On a en notre possession, une vieille carte ensorcelée… Mais on la connaît par cœur.

– On pensait donc, continua George, donner la carte à quelqu'un qui en aurait beaucoup plus besoin que nous.

Hayden sentit son regard s'illuminer.

– Vous allez…

– La donné à Harry, oui, dit Fred dans un sourire.

Hayden explosa de joie. Tellement, qu'elle fit un high-five aux garçons sans même s'en rendre compte.

– Oh ! Il va être tellement content !

Les deux garçons étaient tout sourire mais une vague d'inquiétude traversa leurs regards.

– Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant ce temps là ?

Hayden leva les yeux aux ciels.

– Je vous en prie, dit-elle. J'ai appris à vivre seule. Je trouverais quoi faire.

Elle arracha le parchemin des mains de Fred et regarda la carte vierge.

– Je me suis toujours demandée comme ça fonctionnait, dit-elle.

George sortit sa baguette magique d'un geste majestueux, il effleura la carte et murmura :

– Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Hayden explosa de rire alors que les caractères commencèrent à s'afficher.

– Ça vous ressemble tellement, dit-elle.

Une écriture ronde et verte apparut et Hayden lut alors les premières lettres de la carte

« Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups sont fiers de vous présenter LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR »

– C'est un blague ?! s'exclama-t-elle toujours en riant. Ces personnes sont les plus folles que je ne le croyais.

– Ce sont des génies ! dirent les jumeaux d'une seule voix en se joignant au rire de Hayden.

Mais quelque chose la calma soudainement. Elle regarda les écritures tout en fronçant les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Fred, soudainement inquiet.

Hayden releva les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres.

– Rien d'important, dit-elle, c'est juste que la personne qui a écrit ça fait exactement les mêmes 'M' majuscule que moi.

George se pencha vers la carte.

– Vraiment ?

– Vraiment, dit Hayden en riant, c'est trop bizarre. Lex, regarde ça !

Mais personne ne répondit.

– Lex ?

– Je crois qu'elle est partie faire un tour avec Lee, dit Fred dans un sourire.

– Sérieusement ? Elle aurait pu nous le dire !

Ils regardèrent la page de garde encore un moment puis Hayden se mordit la lèvre.

– On regarde ce qu'ils font ?

– J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais le dire ! souffla George.

Ils ouvrirent alors la carte, la déployant et la pliant à d'autres endroits, comme des pros.

– Les voilà, dit Fred en pointant deux pas avec deux noms affichés à côté.

– Ils se dirigent vers la salle d'Astronomie.

– Vous pensez qu'ils sortent ensemble ? demanda George.

– Non, dit Hayden, Leslie a encore un copain.

– Qui c'est ?

– Aucune idée, mais ce n'est pas le même que la dernière fois.

– Et comment sais-tu s'ils sont toujours ensemble ?

– Parce que sinon, Lex serait venu avec son habituel pas aérien, un sourire sur le visage et m'aurait sorti cash 'J'ai rompu avec lui'.

– Elle n'est jamais amoureuse ?

– Jamais.

– C'est dommage.

Hayden poussa un soupir.

– Je me le demande…

Elle déploya un volant et elle trouva leurs pas, celui de Fred, de George… Et les siens, sauf que quelque chose avait changé et même les garçons semblaient s'en être rendu compte.

– Hayden.. Il y a…

– Mes initiales… finit la jeune fille.

En effet. Il y avait un H écrit de la même encre verte et plus loin, il y avait un P… Hayden sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle regardait ses initiales. Commençait-elle à être considéré comme un personne à part entière ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question, il était l'heure de partir au Pré-au-Lard et les jumeaux devaient donné la carte à Harry avant de partir à leur tour. Hayden resta seule, l'esprit embrouillé par cette révélation et pourtant, elle bouillonnait de joie. Ce n'était qu'une carte, mais elle était tellement heureuse !

Le pas léger, la jeune fille se mit à se balader dans les couloirs, elle réussit à éviter Peeves et elle accompagna Rusard pendant un long moment avant d'arriver devant une salle. La salle de classe des Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, Hayden frappa à la porte et comme personne ne répondit, elle entra, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Les différentes odeurs de la salle lui imprénièrent le nez et elle regarda la petite bête qui se tenait dans la cage. Elle avait un crête rouge, comme celui des coqs et elle était toute bleu avec des taches noirs et de grands yeux verts. Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas magnifique mais elle avait son charme. Hayden s'apprêtait à passer son doigt à travers les barreaux de la cage pour caresser la créature quand un voix l'arrêta :

– Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça, dit le professeur Lupin au pan de la porte.

Hayden se retourna vivement les oreilles rouges.

– Ça reste une créature du Mal, dit Lupin, si jamais tu passe un doigt, elle te saignera à vif.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hayden.

– Tu n'en as jamais vu ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête de droite à gauche avant de s'accroupir pour regarder la bête de plus près.

– C'est un Krininus. Un animal qui se nourrit de sang et de larmes. Autant dire qu'ils ne sont pas très accueillant.

Hayden fronça les sourcils en regardant l'animal qui la dévisageait.

– Les Vampires aussi sont des suceurs de sang, et pourtant, je suis sûre qu'ils peuvent être très sympathiques, dit Hayden d'une voix blanche.

Lupin s'avança pour regarder la bête.

– Ce n'est pas la même chose, ils n'ont pas la conscience des Vampires.

Hayden prit une grande inspiration.

– Et les Loups-Garous ?

Le professeur tressaillit légèrement mais ne détourna pas son regard de la créature, gardant une expression des plus neutres.

– Les soirs de pleine lune, ils perdent consciences de leurs sentiments et deviennent agressifs…

Hayden pouvait sentir le professeur tremblait à côté d'elle.

– Pourtant, dit-elle, ce sont sûrement des personnes qui recherche encore de l'affection. Et je pense que c'est ainsi pour toutes les créatures au monde.

– Je vois… dit Lupin d'une voix blanche.

Hayden tendit le doigt et sans surprise, la bête se jeta sur ce membre et planta ses dents dans la chair de Hayden.

– Il est en train de te mordre.

– Merci de l'information, professeur.

Mais Hayden ne retira pas son doigt. Elle laissa l'animal lui sucer le sang, en le regardant avec pitié.

– Les épouvantards aussi, reprit-elle.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

– Ils prennent la forme de ce qui nous fait le plus peur. Mais n'est-ce pas seulement pour se protéger eux-même qu'ils font cela ?

Lupin tourna enfin son visage vers Hayden.

– Je pense que si on cherche assez, on peut découvrir la part de bonté qu'il y a dans chaque créature. Obscure ou non.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que le Krininus lâcha son doigt et s'assit au fond de sa cage.

– Il n'a même pas bu le sang à sa faim, murmura Hayden. Je pense que tous ces animaux, centaures, vampires, sirènes, loups-garous, ont juste un petit problème.

Elle se releva en même temps que Lupin qui avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

– Tu me rappelle énormément quelqu'un, dit le professeur.

– Je l'avais deviné, dit Hayden en riant. Vous m'appelez Haley constamment et ça fait un petit moment que vous me tutoyez sans même vous en rendre compte.

Le professeur se pinça les lèvres.

– Je suis désolé, je-.

– C'est pas grave, dit Hayden, je n'aime pas trop qu'on me vouvoie.

La jeune fille regarda alors pas la fenêtre, l'esprit ailleurs.

– Haley…

Lupin releva la tête vers elle.

– Pardon ?

– Cette fille, dit Hayden un peu plus fort. Celle dont vous inversez le nom avec le mien. Qui est-elle ?

Le professeur eut un sourire calme.

– Je n'inverse pas vos noms, dit-il en retournant à son bureau.

Hayden se tourna vers lui, le sourcil arqué.

– Je vous confonds avec elle, ce n'est pas pareil.

– Ce n'est pas mieux.

Lupin regarda par la fenêtre à son tour.

– C'était une fille incroyable. Elle avait un pouvoir très puissant, elle souriait beaucoup et elle était très intelligente.

Hayden ria.

– Jusque-là, je lui ressemble beaucoup.

– C'est vrai. Elle te ressemblait aussi physiquement, enfin, à l'époque.

– Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Le professeur poussa un soupir, les yeux dans le vague, encore une fois.

– On ne sait pas. Certains disent qu'elle est morte, d'autres disent qu'elle est passé du côté du mage noir et se cache en attendant son retour.

– Et vous ? Que dîtes-vous ?

– J'aime penser qu'elle a juste disparu et qu'elle vit une magnifique et belle aventure aujourd'hui.

Hayden eut un sourire et regarda le ciel s'assombrir devant elle.

– J'étais censé la protéger. Elle était très hyperactif, malgré sa petite taille, elle ne pouvait pas rester en place trop longtemps, mais c'était adorable.

– Vous l'aimiez ?

Le professeur Lupin se tourna vivement vers Hayden, puis, il explosa de rire. La jeune fille fut choqué devant la réaction du professeur. Ce n'était pas une question si débile que ça, quand elle y pensait, mais il semblait qu'elle avait dit la meilleure blague de l'année.

– Si tu parle de l'amour avec un grand 'A', alors non, non, non, je n'étais pas du tout amoureux d'elle.

Hayden fronça les sourcils et regarda son professeur d'habitude si calme et composé complètement hilare.

– Mais quand vous parlez d'elle vous…

– Je n'étais pas amoureux, l'interrompit Lupin, mais je lui portais énormément d'affection. Je l'aimais beaucoup.

Hayden eut un sourire.

– On dirait que vous parlez de votre fille.

– C'est presque le cas.

La jeune fille regarda le ciel, encore plus troublée.

– La nuit va bientôt tombé, Hayden, vous feriez mieux de rentrer.

La jeune fille hocha de la tête et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la porte. Elle fit un petit au revoir à la créature mais avant de sortir, elle se tourna vers Lupin.

– Professeur.

Remus leva la tête de ses feuilles.

– Je suis sûre qu'elle a une vie merveilleuse, peu importe où elle est aujourd'hui.

Lupin hocha la tête d'un air reconnaissant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

– Je l'espère.

Sur ces mots, Hayden quitta la salle avec dans la tête une image de femme plus âgée qu'elle mais lui ressemblant goutte pour goutte. Elle avait un mari, elle avait des enfants et un superbe poste on-ne-sait-trop-où, en Amérique, peut-être ? Elle avait une petite maison tranquille et elle était heureuse. C'était même la femme la plus heureuse au monde. Et de temps à autres, elle aussi pensait à Remus et ses amis. Et elle s'appelait Haley.

Hayden continua à marcher jusqu'à se cogner contre quelqu'un, elle tomba à la renverse alors que la personne, elle restait sur ses deux pieds.

\- Je suis navré, dit l'homme, attendez que je vous aide.

Il tendit une main vers Hayden, celle-ci la considéra un instant puis s'en saisit, se relevant doucement. C'était un homme âgé d'environ 90 ou 100 ans. Il avait un barbe assez longue aussi, mais contrairement à Dumbledore, son sourire était timide et il regardait constamment le sol. Gêné.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Hayden en l'analysant.

L'homme sourit tout en regardant ses pieds, puis, il leva son doigt et montra la main de Hayden.

\- Vous saignez, dit-il.

Hayden regarda sa main, en effet. L'endroit où le Krininus l'avait mordu avait continué à saigner et toute sa main maintenant était en sang.

\- Je me suis fait mordre, dit-elle d'un ton monotone.

\- Oh...

Le vieil homme sortit une fiole et des tissus d'on ne sait trop où, il essuya le sang de Hayden, ainsi que sa plaie.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle morsure, dit-il en levant le doigt de Hayden vers elle. C'est un créature qui a fait ça.

Hayden fronça les sourcils, regarda l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui... dit-elle, hésitante. En effet.

\- Un Krininus, si je ne m'abuse.

Hayden retira vivement sa main, le caractère introvertit et timide du vieil homme lui avait fait baissé sa défense, mais elle la retrouva rapidement devant ce comportement.

L'homme baissa les yeux et regarda ses pieds devant cette réaction.

\- Désolé, dit-il, je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas offensé, dit Hayden d'une traite. Vous m'avez juste rendu plus méfiante. Comment cela se fait-il que vous sachiez de quel animal il s'agit.

Le vieil homme continuait à regarder la plaie qui se remettait à saigner de quelque coup d'oeil hésitant.

\- Laissez-moi vous guérir, dit-il en tendant la main pour que Hayden remette sa main dans la sienne.

\- Dîtes-moi d'abord comment vous savez ça.

\- J'étudie les créatures et les animaux fantastiques, dit-il, je sais tout d'eux.

Hayden hésita encore un peu mais elle lui redonna sa main.

\- Je m'appelle Newt Scamander. Je suis un ancien élève de Poudlard. Vous l'avez laissé vous mordre ?

\- Oui, dit Hayden, toujours méfiante.

\- Ca se voit, il n'y a pas de marque de lutte.

Hayden plongea son regard dans les yeux marrons de l'homme.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? dit-il.

\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est pas comme si un seul d'entre pouvait me tuer en suçant mon sang. Et il avait l'air d'avoir faim.

Newt eut un sourire derrière sa barbe, sans regarder Hayden dans les yeux.

\- Ce genre de bestiole n'aime que le sang chaud.

Hayden continua à l'observer, puis, lorsqu'il eut finit de soigner Hayden, il lâcha sa main et lui tendit un merveilleux sourire mais sans la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation Hayden Palmer.

Puis, il s'en alla, disparaissant de l'autre bout du couloir. Hayden resta debout, au milieu de celui-ci, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je lui ai jamais donné mon nom... réalisa-t-elle.

Elle secoua sa tête de droite à gauche. Chassant la personne de son esprit, après tout, elle ne le croiserait sûrement plus jamais de sa vie.

Hayden s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre lorsque la voix de Hermione lui parvint d'en bas. Elle avait l'air assez paniquée, alors, la jeune fille la rejoignit en courant.

– Hayden ! s'écria la jeune fille dans un soupir de soulagement. Tu ne sais pas où est Harry ?

Hayden fronça les sourcils.

– Je croyais qu'il était avec vous ? dit Hayden en haussant un sourcil. Il était censé allé au Pré-au-Lard.

– Il y était mais…

– Mais quoi ?

Hermione regarda Hayden l'air paniqué. Elle lui expliqua tout d'une seule traite, comment ils buvaient de la bière au beurre aux Trois Ballais, quand les professeurs et le ministre sont arrivés, comment ils avaient découvert que Sirius Black et James Potter étaient presque frères et qu'ils ne voyaient jamais l'un sans l'autre. Comment ils ont appris la trahison de Black et comment il avait causé la mort des parents de Harry alors qu'il était son parrains.

– C'est insensé… murmura Hayden.

– Et pourtant c'est la vérité ! Peter était un membre de leur petit groupe, ils les suivaient tout le temps et il a lui aussi été tué par son meilleur ami.

Hayden sentit le feu lui monté aux oreilles. Ça paraissait… Tellement faux. Tellement surréaliste.

– Harry ne peut pas être bien loin, dit Hayden d'un ton calme, il ne s'est pas fait attrapé par les Détraqueurs ou quoi que ce soit, attendons le dîner et on le verra sûrement apparaître.

Hermione hocha de la tête et Hayden avait eu raison, Harry était là, mais personne n'osait parlé. Lui semblait affreusement affligé par la nouvelle et n'avalait rien et Hayden comprenait un peu sa peine. Elle lança un regard à Ron et Hermione qui répondirent d'un haussement d'épaule. Alors, la jeune fille sortit de la Grande Salle. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine et demanda à Dobby de lui faire deux sandwichs, ce qu'il fit avec beaucoup d'entrain en voyant que Hayden portait son uniforme un jour de week-end.

Puis, elle se dirigea directement dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor, sachant que Harry n'allait pas tarder. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. En voyant Hayden, il baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas parler, ni raconter quoique ce soit.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Hayden, on me l'a déjà dit.

– Alors tu comprendras que je ne veux pas qu'on vienne me déranger pour le moment.

– Harry…

– Hayden laisse moi s'il te plaît.

Il rentra dans son dortoir et se précipita sur son armoire, au chevet de son lit. Il repoussa ses livres et trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait : l'album à la couverture de cuir que Hagrid lui avait donné deux ans plus tôt et qui était rempli de photos de ses parents. Il s'assit sur son lit et Hayden le rejoignit, tirant les rideaux du baldaquin et il tourna les pages, à la recherche de... Il s'arrêta sur une photo prise le jour du mariage de ses parents.

– Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le garçon retira la photo de l'album et la montra à Hayden. Montrant un homme beau, charmant et rieur. Il devait avoir 19 ans, comme la femme et l'homme, aux cheveux en batailles.

– C'est lui, dit Harry. C'est Sirius Black. Il était peut-être au service de Voldemort lorsque la photo était prise, il avait peut-être même déjà projeté de tuer mes parents.

Hayden regarda l'homme au visage si beau et amusé.

– Il ne se doutait sûrement pas qu'il allait passé 12 ans à Azkaban. Mais lui, les Détraqueurs le laissent indifférent, ce n'est pas lui qui entend ma mère hurler quand ils approchent.

Harry referma l'album d'un coup sec et le rangea dans l'armoire. La photo toujours dans les mains de Hayden.

– Sors s'il te plaît, j'ai envie d'être seul.

Hayden poussa un soupir et tira les rideaux. Elle descendit le dortoir, la photo toujours en main. Il y avait James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Potter et… Remus Lupin ?! Hayden tourna la photo dans tous les sens, s'arrêtant au milieu des marches. C'était bien le professeur Lupin ! Plus jeune et bien plus rayonnant que maintenant. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Professeur Lupin était ami avec les parents de Harry et Sirius Black.

Tout sembla s'éclairer. Son attachement pour Harry, ses tentatives de gestes affectueux et cette présence presque paternel pour lui. La réaction de Rogue quand il a apprit que Black avait réussi à entrer dans les locaux de Poudlard. Oui. Évidemment qu'il était ami avec les parents de Harry.

Hayden mit la photo dans sa poche, se promettant de ne jamais dire à qui que ce soit que le professeur Lupin était ami avec James Potter et Sirius Black. Ça pouvait poser autant de problème qu'en résoudre.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à partir mais avant de pouvoir quitter le dortoir, Fred et George se postèrent devant elle, le regard sérieux.

– Il faut qu'on parle, dirent-ils.

Hayden les regarda avec de grands yeux.

– De quoi ?

– De Noël.

– Et de ce qu'on a l'intention de faire.

Hayden haussa un sourcil.

– Ça ne va pas te plaire…

– Mais tu n'as pas le choix.

– Tu vas de voir venir avec nous.

Les deux garçons prirent Hayden par le bras et ils se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé vers la tour d'Astronomie. Là, elle retrouva Leslie et Cédric dans la salle de classe. Ils n'avaient même pas essayé de se cacher.

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ? demanda Hayden en se dégageant des bras des jumeaux.

– Je tiens à dire, fit Leslie, que c'est mon idée et que je suis la seule responsable de ce qui va se passer.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? dit sèchement Hayden.

Leslie poussa un soupir tout en regardant les jumeaux pour savoir si elle avait leur accord pour continuer de parler.

Les jumeaux hochèrent de la tête, hésitants.

– Donc… continua Leslie. J'ai eu l'idée la dernière fois, de t'aider un peu… Tu m'as beaucoup aidé pour punir ceux qui ont embêté mon frère sans même nous attirer des ennuis. Tu as même présenté mon frère à ces fanatiques de Harry Potter, tu sais…

– Colin.

– Exactement. Alors, je voulais te rendre la pareille… mais… mon cadeau est beaucoup moins joyeux que le tien.

Un silence tomba pendant lequel Hayden observa son amie en fronçant les sourcils.

– A vrai dire, il n'est pas du tout joyeux.

– Viens-en aux faits, McKinnon.

Leslie poussa un long soupir pour se donner du courage.

– On va rendre visite à ta mère.

Les yeux de Hayden s'écarquillèrent.

– On va QUOI ?!


	38. Chapter 38

**Salut, salut ! Alors comment vous allez ? Les cours ? La vie, la famille ? Tout se passe bien ? Tant mieux ! En tout cas, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Bon courage à tous**

 **Enjoyez**

Fred prit une grande inspiration et regarda Hayden dans les yeux.

– On va aller rendre visite à ta mère, répéta-t-il.

– On a déjà tout prévu, continua Leslie. George et Fred viendront avec nous, parce qu'ils sont plus âgés et seront prit un peu plus au sérieux…

– On ne va rien faire ! coupa Hayden, en criant presque. Mais vous êtes complètement malade ?! Comment est-ce que ça a pu vous venir à l'esprit ?

– Il faut que tu le fasse Hayden, fit George. On le voit bien dans tes yeux que tu as envie de la voir, de la rencontrer.

– Ma mère est folle. Elle est dans un hôpital _psychiatrique_ , qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?!

– Mais tu veux la voir et-

– Et de toute manière en quoi ça vous regarde ?! hurla Hayden en dévisageant chacun d'entre eux. De quoi vous vous mêlez ! _Je_ décide ce que j'ai à faire et j'irai voir ma mère quand _je_ l'aurais décidé !

Hayden transplana dans sa chambre, sans attendre que les autres répondent. Elle était folle de rage. Comment pouvaient-ils se permettre de faire ça ?! Comment avaient-ils osé se mêler de ce genre d'affaire !

La jeune fille posa ses mains sur son bureau, tentant de se calmer alors que la chambre était de plus en plus froide.

– Foutus amis de merde.

Elle détestait ça. Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire ça ?! A elle ! Elle n'avait jamais rien fait contre eux ! Alors pourquoi ils lui affligeaient ça ?!

Hayden tenta de respirer le plus calmement possible, mais ses émotions prenaient complètement le dessus de ses pensées. Elle ne faisait pas une crise, ou ne perdait pas le contrôle de son pouvoir, comme les autres fois, non, cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment ses sentiments qui s'échappaient sauf que ça avait une influence sur son pouvoir.

La jeune fille sortit deux bougies qu'elle avait au fond du placard. Elle les alluma et une douce odeur d'hellébore et de fleurs de cerisier en sorti. Hayden s'allongea sur son lit, tentant de se calmer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ça ? Pourquoi se mêlaient-ils de ça ? Chaque fois qu'elle commençait à reprendre contrôle de ses pouvoirs, cette question resurgissait. Elle se releva, tentant de s'imprégner du parfum, qui jusque là avait réussi à ne pas la faire craquer. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin de plus. Elle avait besoin de-

La porte s'ouvrit violemment alors que Fred entra, le front en sueur.

– Tu étais bien là.

Hayden lui jeta un regard noir.

– Et où veux-tu que je sois ?

– Tu viens de guérir de ta maladie, Hayden, ne fait pas l'idiote…

– Non ! C'est vous qui faites les idiots ! cria-t-elle alors que une vitre cassa. Vous vous prenez pour qui, sérieusement ?! Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir débarquer dans ma vie et juste la… Détruire ! Et la chambouler comme ça ?!

– On a pas l'intention de détruire ta vie ! On veut juste t'aider ! On sait que tu as des problèmes chez toi et on pensait que rencontrer ta mère pourrait t'aider !

– Ce qui se passe chez moi ne vous regarde pas ! M*rde alors !

Un vent étrange se mit à souffler dans la chambre alors que Hayden sentait sa colère monter de plus en plus le long de sa gorge.

– Je ne vous aie rien demandé !

– Mais on sera là ! Et tu peux rien y faire ! On va pas bouger Hayden ! Alors t'as intérêt à te faire à l'idée qu'on va se mêler de tes affaires, on va chambouler ta vie, on va la détruire pour la reconstruire en 100 fois mieux. Alors ouais. Tu vas devoir t'y faire.

Hayden sentit la colère lui monter à la tête, alors, elle prit l'objet le plus proche d'elle, qui était un coussin et elle le lança sur Fred. Celui-ci n'eût pas le temps de l'esquiver et se le prit en pleine figure.

– La ferme !

Le garçon saisit le coussin, secouant la tête pour regagner ses esprits.

– Oh, tu veux jouer à ça !

Il se rua alors vers Hayden, lui plaquant le coussin sur le visage. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit mais Hayden poussa Fred avec le pied et il tomba de l'autre côté, elle se releva et prit alors l'autre coussin pour se protéger.

– Tu as besoin de nous Hayden, et tu vas venir avec nous demain.

– Je ne viendrais pas !

Fred lança le coussin qu'il avait dans les mains sur Hayden, mais elle le rattrapa facilement et lui rejeta à la figure. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter, elle ne voulait pas.

– De quoi est-ce que tu as peur, Hayden ?! On sera là ! Tu ne vas pas être seule. On ne t'abandonnera pas. On te comprend !

Hayden serra les poings sur son coussin.

– Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu as toujours eu ce que tu voulais ! Tu as une famille qui t'aime !

Hayden lâcha le coussin et prit un livre sur la table de nuit, la lançant sur Fred.  
– Tu as des frères pour te soutenir, t'encourager et te garder sur le droit chemin !

Elle lança un pot de fleur.

– Tu as une sœur a aimé !

Elle prit un autre livre et lui lança dessus.

– Tu as un jumeau avec qui tout partagé ! Tu as un père pour t'aider ! Tu as une mère pour t'aimer ! Je n'ai rien de tout cela moi ! Je n'ai jamais rien eu !

La jeune fille laissa tomber ses mains le long de son corps, elle prit de grandes inspirations et se couvrit le visage.

– Ma mère à moi ne m'aimait pas, Fred, dit Hayden d'une voix brisée. Elle a même tenté de me tuer. J'ai une cicatrice sur le cœur. Elle voulait... m'éventrer.

Fred laissa tomber ses mains, lui aussi, il regarda cette Hayden qu'il appréciait tant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

– Tu ne vas pas être seule quand tu iras la voir, Hayden, on sera tous là. On va t'aider et si elle… Si elle te fait quoi que ce soit. On va réagir, on ne la laissera pas te faire de mal.

Mais il ne comprenait pas. Hayden n'avait pas peur de la douleur physique. Ce dont elle avait peur, c'était un autre rejet. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec ça. Elle avait déjà assez souffert. Elle ne voulait pas.

– On sera toujours là.

Mais Fred voyait que Hayden ne bougeait pas, elle ne répondait pas. Gardant ses mains sur son visage, silencieuse, et il prit peur. Il pensait l'avoir fait pleurer, il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer. Une fois était bien trop. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

La température chutait de plus en plus. Tellement que une fumée blanche s'échappait de la bouche de Fred à chaque expiration. Il regarda Hayden pendant une bonne minute, puis, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il lui lança le coussin en pleine figure.

Hayden abaissa ses mains, jetant un regard noir à Fred. Elle ne pleurait pas. Mais alors, un petit sourire malin apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle prit à son tour un coussin et le jeta sur Fred qui l'arrêta juste devant son visage.

– Tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi, Palmer.  
Hayden eut un rire jaune et elle monta sur le lit, se jetant sur Fred.

Le fait est que Hayden ne se rendit même pas compte que la température était de nouveau normal, que sa colère avait totalement disparu et que tous ses sentiments négatifs s'étaient transformés en rire.

Au bout de vingt minutes de bataille, ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur le lit, Hayden avait oublié sa colère et Fred avait oublié sa frustration. Alors, ils regardèrent tous les deux le plafond, silencieux. Un sourire débile sur le lèvre. Chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

Puis, Hayden se tourna vers Fred et elle croisa son regard. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Ce sourire carnassier qui lui donnait tant de charme. Il lui suffit seulement de croiser ce regard et ce sourire pour que enfin elle poussa un soupir et dit :

– Je veux bien aller rencontré ma mère.

Le sourire de Fred s'agrandit encore, il se leva et s'assit en tailleur. Hayden limita, se posant en face de lui.

– Vraiment ?

– Vraiment.

– Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment ?

Hayden souffla, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
– Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment.

Mais sa voix était tremblante et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait parler à sa mère arriver là-bas. Peut-être qu'elle se ferait rejeter, à vrai dire, il y avait 99 % de chance qu'elle se fasse rejeter. Et Fred avait bien vu cette terreur qui illuminait son regard. Alors il lui prit la main, Hayden tressaillit à ce contact mais ne la retira.

– On ne va pas t'abandonner, dit-il. On va rester avec toi, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

La jeune fille leva les yeux et regarda Fred, il faisait des ronds avec son pouce sur le dos de la main de Hayden, mais il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et fit un petit sourire, hésitant, que Fred lui rendit en plus grand, plus sincère et plus joyeux.

– D'accord, dit Hayden d'une voix blanche.

– On part demain matin, on posera nos affaires à la maison et on prendra la route pour l'hôpital. J'ai dis à mes parents que tu avais une course à faire à Londres, ils vont vouloir que je vienne avec toi. Là-bas, on retrouvera Leslie et on ira tous ensemble.

Hayden hocha de la tête, incapable de parler à cause de la peur. Il y avait 99 % de chance qu'elle se fasse rejeter, mais peut-être allait-elle parié sur ce 1% de chance que tout ira bien.

Fred resta avec Hayden jusqu'à la nuit tombée, ils ne parlaient presque pas, mais bizarrement, c'était parfait. Fred semblait occupé à créer une nouvelle potion, il avait été soudainement prit par l'inspiration du moment, et Hayden, elle, était retournée dans un de ses livres. Tentant de s'échapper de la réalité du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Lorsque Fred s'en alla, Hayden se changea et retourna dans son lit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle avait des idées pleins la tête, des espoirs plein le cœur et ses mains tremblaient de peur et d'excitation. Alors, au bout de 20 minutes à tenter de dormir, elle se leva et alla arpenter les couloirs.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Ça faisait si longtemps et elle était si heureuse. Encore en pyjama, elle passa devant la salle commune des Gryffondor, le Cavalier qui remplaçait désormais Laurenda hurla 'Bien le bonjour, mademoiselle Palmer, passez une bonne nuit'. Hayden exécuta une charmante révérence en descendant bien bas pour montrer son respect au chevalier. Puis retourna se promener.

Hayden aimait beaucoup Poudlard en pleine journée, ses couleurs, sa chaleur et son ambiance étaient totalement différentes, mais la nuit, elle se sentait plus à sa place, elle était beaucoup plus confiante, elle se tenait droit, le menton levé et déambulait d'un air presque arrogant.

Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à presque quatre heure du matin, elle ne croisa personne, pas même Argus, tout le monde préparait ses affaires pour demain ou dormait tôt pour prendre le train. Ce qui la rendait encore plus joyeuse.

Toute cette escapade l'ayant épuisée, elle s'allongea sur son lit, sans même mettre sa couverture, et elle sombra dans un sommeil profond. Elle rêva de Harry, plus vieux, qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents, elle rêva aussi de cette femme aux cheveux bruns-roux qui elle, tournait la tête de droite à gauche d'un air presque réprobateur mais des yeux pétillants d'amusement. Hayden ne savait pas pourquoi ils avaient tous les deux ce type de visage. Mais alors, arriva la femme blonde, ses cheveux en pétard, ses yeux bleus glaçant, elle regarda Hayden avec haine et hurla ' _Tu n'es pas ma fille !'._ Et c'est à ce moment-là que Hayden sentit un poids lui écraser la poitrine.

– Debout, Belle au Bois Dormant ! cria Leslie.

Hayden ouvrit les yeux et poussa Leslie du plus fort qu'elle pouvait, mais ses bras étaient bloqués par la couverture.

– Lex ! gémit-elle, dégaage !

– Fred nous a dit que tu as décidé de venir, finalement, alors debout ! Le train est dans deux heures ! Et il faut manger !

Leslie laissa Hayden se relever, la regardant avec un grand sourire. La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit. Regardant la couette qui la couvrait avec curiosité.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda George.

Hayden se tourna vers lui, les yeux encore mi-clos.

– Rien, dit-elle de sa voix fatiguée. J'ai juste fais un rêve assez bizarre.

– Vraiment ?

– Ouais, mais je ne me rappelle plus quoi…

Leslie tira la couverture, avec excitation.

– On s'en moque de ton rêve ! Va te laver et change toi ! On t'attend. On peut faire ta valise en attendant. Où sont tes affaire ?

Hayden sortit de son lit, balayant la chambre du regard.

– Le pull et le pantalon là-bas et le T-Shirt et la jupe de ce côté. Le reste est dans la valise.

– Bah ca va ! Aller zou !

Hayden ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea dans sa salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et se regarda dans la glace. Elle n'avait pas l'air fatiguée le moins du monde, mais son teint était légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude. Ce qui faisait ressortir la couleur noir de ses cheveux et ses yeux verts émeraudes. Elle s'observa un instant, puis s'attacha les cheveux pour éviter de les mouillés, ce qui dévoila sa cicatrice. Un '1' à l'envers, juste sur le cœur. Hayden ne comprenait même pas pourquoi le cœur. Si tu veux tuer quelqu'un, viser la tête serait beaucoup plus logique.

Somnolante, elle entra sous la douche et laissa l'eau chaude coulée sur son corps. Le rêve qu'elle avait fait… Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ?

Hayden poussa un soupir et commença à se laver, en 5 minutes chronos, elle était déjà habillée et coiffée, elle sortit de la petite salle de bain et regarda ses amis en haussant les sourcils. Ils étaient dans trois coins de la chambre complètement opposée, fouillant dans la commode et la bibliothèque ainsi que la table de nuit.

– Je peux savoir ce que vous chercher ? fit Hayden.

Tous sursautèrent, se tournant vers Hayden les yeux écarquillés.

– D'autres habits, dit Leslie en mettant une main sur son cœur. Ne fait plus ça, tu nous as foutu une de ces trouilles.

– Je n'en ai pas d'autre, dit Hayden en haussant les épaules et ramassant un livre sur le sol.

– Quoi ? Mais tu n'as littéralement que 4 tenues.

– Je sais, dit Hayden, et c'est largement suffisant !

Elle le jeta dans sa valise pour avoir de la lecture et se tourna vers les autres.

– On va manger ?

Leslie sortit la première, suivit de George mais Fred attendit que Hayden passe pour refermer la porte derrière elle.

– Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Weasley ?

Fred sortit alors deux photos de l'intérieur de sa robe et tendit la première à Hayden.

– Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'on avait une photo ensemble.

Hayden eut un petit sourire en regardant la photo. Elle ne s'était jamais vu aussi heureuse.

– J'ai probablement oublié, dit-elle.

– J'en veux une copie.

La jeune fille leva les yeux pour regarder Fred, il avait l'air on-ne-peut-plus sérieux.

– Je n'ai aucune idée de comment c'est possible, répondit-elle dans un rire.

– Alors je m'en chargerais.

\- Et je suis littéralement en train de t'humilier sur cette photo. Pourquoi est-ce que tu la veux ?

Fred haussa les sourcils

\- C'est un bon souvenir.

Il récupéra la photo pour la remettre dans sa poche intérieur avant de tendre l'autre image à Hayden, c'était les parents de Harry, le jour de leur mariage.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ça ?

Hayden poussa un soupir en observant la photo.

– Harry n'en voulait pas, je pense…

– Pourquoi ?

Hayden regarda Fred dans les yeux.

– Je ne sais pas, mentit-elle.

Fred avait bien reconnu le mensonge, mais il ne dit rien et Hayden observa la photo encore un peu. Il passa devant, descendant les marches en silence.

Hayden continua de regarder la photo, concentrée. C'était étrange mais, elle avait un sentiment… De déjà vu.

Elle observa les témoins du mariage. Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans et Remus Lupin. Elle regarda encore et encore la photo, tous les autres étaient déjà descendu et sûrement en train de l'attendre en bas des escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en rende compte avec un 'duh' résonnant dans tout son crâne. Lily Evans ! C'était la femme qu'elle voyait quand les Détraqueurs s'approchaient un peu trop ! Pourquoi voyait-elle la mère de Harry dans chacune de ses visions ? Quel lien y avait-il avec son 'plus mauvais souvenir' ?

– Hayden ! Dépêche toi ! Il nous reste 1h30 ! cria Leslie.

La jeune fille rangea la photo dans sa poche et descendit les escaliers à la quatrième vitesse, c'était le genre de question qu'elle pouvait se poser après avoir rencontrer sa mère. Et qui sait ? Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait avoir des réponses de sa part, tout simplement.

Arrivée en bas, ils prirent tous leur petit déjeuner en se pressant, Hayden ne put avaler qu'une tartine, la boule dans son ventre était bien trop grande. Elle avait affreusement peur mais en même temps, elle ne semblait pas réaliser que dans quelques heures, elle allait rencontrer sa mère.

Lorsque tout le monde eut fini, les professeurs emmenèrent tous les élèves jusqu'au train qui les attendait à l'entrée du Pré-au-Lard. Hayden regardait la neige avec émerveillement, les yeux grands ouverts. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle tombait mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de l'apprécier. Alors, elle l'observait maintenant. C'était merveilleux, un vrai voile de magie et d'espoir, cachant la boue et la saleté du sol. C'était la première fois que Hayden quittait Poudlard durant Noël et bizarrement, elle était confiante. Elle savait qu'elle ne perdrait pas le contrôle.

Ils montèrent tous dans le train, dans le compartiment 'réservé', comme d'habitude, Leslie les regardait avec de gros yeux.

– Vous avez réussi à réserver ce compartiment ?! Est-ce que vous savez combien de fois mon père a essayé sans réussir ?!

Hayden eut un petit rire.

– Ils n'y arriveront jamais. Ce compartiment m'est spécialement réservé. Personne ne peut le prendre en dehors de moi… Et de ceux que j'autorise.

Leslie haussa un sourcil.

– Pourquoi ?

– C'est une longue histoire.

– Pousse-toi, Lex ! dit une voix.

Hayden se pencha sur le côté pour voir un petit garçon aux mêmes cheveux blonds que Leslie et aux yeux marrons.

– Dylan. Comment ça va ?

Le petit garçon leva les yeux au ciel avant de tenter de pousser sa sœur, mais celle-ci refusait d'avancer.

– Lex, je rigole pas ! Je dois rejoindre mes amis !

– Tes amis ? demanda Lex en haussant un sourcil.

– Oui, Colin m'attend dans le compartiment.

– Co-Colin ?

Leslie se tourna vers Hayden avec un regard appuyer, ce à quoi elle répondit par un large sourire.

– Oui ! S'teu plaît ! Bouge !

La jeune fille se décida enfin à se coller au mur, observant son frère partir du coin de l'oeil. Lorsqu'il fut entrer dans compartiment, elle regarda Hayden les sourcils haussés.

– Colin Crivey ?

– Un garçon adorable, répondit Hayden. Un vrai petit ange !

Leslie poussa un soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur le siège.

– Il a quand même un an de plus que mon frère.

– Il connaît beaucoup de Gryffondor, crois-moi, il n'y a pas meilleur ami !

La jeune blonde eut un sourire en tournant doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

– Si tu le dis.

Hayden posa sa valise dans les filets et les jumeaux l'imitèrent.

– Donc, quel est le programme ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix timide.

– Alors d'abord, dit Leslie, je rentre à la maison et je mange ! C'est pas que c'est long, mais quand même un peu.

– Ouais, on avait oublié de calculer le trajet… dit Fred.

– Comment ça ?

– On ira voir ta mère demain matin, poursuivit George. Parce que le temps qu'on arrive, il fera déjà nuit. C'est pas que le trajet jusqu'à Londres est grand mais quand même un peu.

– Tu prendras la chambre de Ron, continua Fred ou sinon tu dormiras avec Ginny, mais-

– Attendez, attendez, attendez ! Je dors chez _vous_?

Fred et George échangèrent un regard.

– Évidemment, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

– On a tiré au sort. C'était où chez eux où chez moi. Mais vu qu'ils sont deux, ils avaient deux fois plus de chance. Où voulais-tu dormir ? finit Leslie.

– Je ne sais pas… dit Hayden d'une voix blanche, dans un hôtel pas très loin.

Fred eut un rire.

– Il n'y a pas d'hôtel à des kilomètres à la ronde !

– Eh bien tant pis, je ne veux pas vous déranger !

– C'est maman qui nous a dit de te ramener _impérativement_.

Hayden leva les yeux vers George, la gorge nouée.

– Vraiment ?

Les deux jumeaux hochèrent de la tête. Hayden commença à tripoter son bracelet, nerveusement.

– D'accord…

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que Cédric Diggory entra dans le compartiment, avec un soupir de soulagement.

– Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais si ce n'était pas vous ! s'écria-t-il.

Il récolta un regard noir de la part des deux jumeaux alors que Leslie tapota gentiment le siège à côté d'elle.

– Bienvenue à bord du 'Compartiment réservé de Hayden Palmer'.

Hayden soupira en regardant le garçon entrer, elle était presque soulagée de le voir arriver. Ce trop plein d'émotion commençait à l'étouffer.

Cédric s'assit à côté de sa meilleure amie, en face de Hayden, lui tendant un de ses charmants sourires.

– Alors ? Pas trop stressée ? dit-il.

– Tu parles ! répondit Hayden. J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie.

C'était la première fois que Hayden dévoilait ses sentiments aussi rapidement, et tout le monde sembla tiquer, sauf Cédric. Leslie haussa les sourcils, Fred et George échangèrent un de leur fameux regards alors que Hayden plaqua sa main contre sa bouche par la surprise.

– T'en fais pas, dit Cédric dans un rire. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer.

Hayden rabaissa sa main.

– C'est toi qui le dit.

Le garçon lui répondit par un sourire encourageant, il était vraiment charmant, il ne fallait pas se mentir. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui traversa vraiment l'esprit de Hayden à ce moment-là. Non, ce qui l'intriguait c'est comment avait-elle pu dévoiler ses sentiments avec autant de facilité alors qu'elle ne connaissait Cédric qu'à peine ! C'était vraiment étrange.

Mais elle mit de côté ces questions, encore une fois, car peu importe pourquoi, elle revenait toujours à une seule et même question : qu'allait-elle faire une fois qu'elle sera devant sa mère ?

Hayden posa ses pieds sur le siège, regardant par la fenêtre. Il y avait 1 % de chance que ça se passe bien. Et elle ne s'accrochait qu'à cela. Ce minuscule pour cent. Ce qui allait faire changer toute sa vie, que ce soit en bien, ou en mal.


	39. Chapter 39

**BIBIDI BABIDI BOUYA ! Merci pour vos reviews de la semaine dernière ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! C'est un trèèèès long chapitre ! Peut-être le plus long que j'ai écris jusque là ! Mais le suivant aussi est assez long ! Bref !**

 **Enjoyez :3**

Hayden ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il faisait tout noir, elle ne voyait rien autour d'elle mais elle sentait une couverture sur elle et elle savait qu'elle était dans un lit. Où avait-elle atterrit ? La dernière chose dont elle se rappelait c'était d'avoir mangé une chocogrenouille avant de s'endormir.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, elle ne savait pas où elle était et tant de choses auraient pu se passer pendant son sommeil. Doucement, elle sortit du lit, rejetant la couverture à ses pieds. Elle les posa sur le sol et se leva, le parquet grinça, elle se figea, attendant que quelque chose se passe, mais comme rien n'arriva, elle fit un pas, puis un deuxième. Elle se prit les pieds dans un carton, lâcha un juron et se figea à nouveau. Bon dieu, ça allait être long. Elle tâta ses habits, cherchant sa baguette, mais elle ne la trouva nulle part.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se dirigea vers la petite lueur qu'il y avait au fond de cette chambre où elle avait atterri. Elle tâtonna, se cognant plusieurs fois mais enfin, elle arriva devant la lumière. C'était une porte en bois, elle n'était pas très droite, mais peu importait, Hayden tourna la clanche et ouvrit la porte. Son cœur s'emballant de plus en plus, alors qu'une douce lumière de fin de journée lui attaqua les yeux.

Hayden plissa les paupières, attendant de s'habituer à cette lueur. Elle se frotta les yeux, versa deux larmes avant de pouvoir les rouvrir. Elle entendit alors des voix, venant d'en bas, deux voix pour être précis, mais elle ne savait pas à qui elles appartenaient.

La jeune fille avança dans le couloir qui s'offrait à elle, la maison était vieille, elle n'était pas tout à fait droite, mais elle dégageait une chaleur et un accueil fou. Hayden descendit les marches, posant la main sur son bracelet, au cas où. Elle se dirigea vers les voix à pas feutré. Mais plus elle s'approchait et plus elle semblait les reconnaître.

Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour regarder les photos accrochés sur les murs des escaliers qu'elle se rendit compte. Elle voyait une petite fille, aux cheveux roux, souriant à pleines dents, elle voyait un garçon roux à lunette, lisant un livre, elle voyait aussi deux enfants roux, se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau tout sales et couverts de brindille d'herbe, elle voyait aussi un garçon assez cool et mignon, qui lui gardait une allure de roi, la tête haute et un sourire semblable à ceux des jumeaux, un sourire carnassier, puis un autre, plus costaud et roublard qui lisait un livre sur les dragons.

Les Weasley, elle était chez les Weasley.

Alors qu'elle regardait une photo des jumeaux, Hayden sentit un regard sur elle, elle se tourna brusquement et en bas de l'escalier, Mrs Weasley lui souriait tendrement.

– Que fais-tu déjà levée Hayden ? Il est à peine 7h !

Hayden se tourna vers la mère des jumeaux, son cœur ratant un battement.

– J-Je… Comment est-ce que je suis arrivée ici ? dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Mrs Weasley monta les escaliers pour arriver à la même hauteur que Hayden pour la regarder de plus près.

– Tu étais malade récemment non ?

Hayden hocha lentement de la tête.

– Ça se voit, tu es toute pâle. Fred t'a porté hors du train jusqu'à la voiture du ministère, et après, c'est Arthur qui t'a lancer un sort pour te ramener jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny, qui dort encore j'imagine.

– Ah.. Euh.. Merci pour tout.

Mrs Weasley refit un sourire avant de tirer Hayden par le bras.

– Maintenant que tu es levée, viens prendre un petit déjeuner ! Tu as l'air affamé ! Tu n'as même pas mangé hier soir.

Hayden se laissa entraîner sans rien dire, fronçant les sourcils. C'était comme ça que ça se passait dans une vraie famille ? C'était la mère qui faisait le repas, les enfants pouvaient dormir jusqu'à 10h et tous ce qu'ils avaient à faire c'était de mettre et débarrasser la table ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, des œufs ? Un toast ? Des crêpes ?

Hayden regarda Mrs Weasley d'un œil paniqué, ne sachant pas quoi décider, elle n'avait jamais été servi. Mr Weasley la regarda d'un œil bien veillant avant de sourire à sa femme.

– Elle prendra la même chose que moi, dit-il, des crêpes, rien de meilleur !

Hayden hocha vivement de la tête. Et Mrs Weasley se mit à la tâche, laissant la jeune fille sur sa chaise, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

– V-Vous avez besoin d'aide ? tenta Hayden.

– Oh, non, chérie, tu es une invitée ici, pas besoin de t'en faire, c'est nous qui servons !

Hayden se mit à faire tressauter sa jambe, elle devait faire quelque chose, elle se sentait de trop en restant assise comme ça. Mais peu importe combien elle essayait, Mrs Weasley ne la laissa pas se lever.

La jeune fille resta attendre encore une dizaine de minute, mais elle fut distraite par la douce odeur de crêpe, elle se tourna vers Mrs Weasley la regardant faire tournoyer sa baguette pour qu'en même temps, la poêle tourne et que la crêpe soit bien ronde. Une odeur si bonne, si douce, se mélangeant à la fraîcheur du petit matin. Hayden ferma les yeux, c'était si agréable et paisible.

Mrs Weasley déposa trois crêpes devant Hayden et le reste au milieu de la table.

– Si tu en veux plus, n'hésite pas à te servir.

– Merci beaucoup...dit Hayden d'une voix blanche.

Peut-être que si elle rencontrait sa mère, elles allaient vivre un peu comme ça… Hayden se secoua la tête de droite à gauche, pas de faux espoirs. Jusque là, elle avait toujours survécu ainsi, si elle commençait à s'accrocher à des espoirs futiles, alors elle était fichue.

Elle plia sa crêpe mais Mr Weasley l'arrêta soudainement.

– Mais enfin ! dit-il. Tu as de la confiture, du miel, du sucre !

Hayden le regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de voir le pot de confiture.

– Non, merci, dit-elle brusquement, des crêpes natures c'est très bon aussi.

Elle ne voulait pas s'habituer à trop bien manger, même à Poudlard elle se restraignait, et par conséquent, elle n'avait jamais goutter à ce genre de chose.

– Je mangerai du chocolat quand j'irai à Londres.

– Ne soit pas ridicule ! souffla Mrs Weasley.

Elle fit tournoyer sa baguette et une cuillère trempa dans le pot de confiture avant de s'étaler sur la crêpe de Hayden, celle-ci regarda Mrs Weasley avec hésitation.

– Tu vas voir, c'est très bon.

Hayden prit la crêpe pliée dans ses mains, hésitant un instant avant de la mettre dans sa bouche. Mais quand celle-ci toucha sa langue, ce fut comme une explosion de saveur. C'était la chose la plus délicieuse que Hayden n'ait jamais goutter (en dehors du chocolat), elle se tourna vers Mrs et Mr Weasley, les yeux pétillants de lumière. Ils explosèrent tous les deux de rire alors que Hayden mangeait sa crêpe à grande bouchée. Elle n'avait même pas entendu les jumeaux arrivés et quand ils la virent, de la confiture s'étalant sur tout le visage, ils éclatèrent de rire à l'heure tour.

– C'est la meilleure chose que j'ai mangé de toute ma vie ! s'écria Hayden la bouche pleine.

Fred rigola plus fort, il prit une serviette sur la table et essuya la bouche de Hayden comme une mère le fera à une enfant de quatre ans.

– Tu mange comme une gamine.

Hayden retira la main de Fred pour prendre elle même la serviette, elle n'aimait pas le fait que sa main soit si proche de son visage. Alors, elle s'essuya la bouche en faisant un 'Chhhht, tu n'as pas le droit de parler'. George rigola en s'asseyant à son tour, il se servit un toast après avoir embrasser sa mère, Fred l'imita et Hayden, elle, regarda cette tradition avec de grands yeux. Tant d'amour dans cette famille, s'en était presque étouffant.

– Tu vas faire tes courses aujourd'hui, Hayden ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

– Hein ? Ah, oui.

– Et tu reviens après ?

– Euh oui, je dois prendre mes affaires, je ne pourrais pas les transporter là où je vais.

Mrs Weasley sourit.

– J'entends bien, dit-elle, mais ce que je voulais te demander c'est allais-tu passer Noël avec nous ?

Hayden fronça les sourcils.

– Évidemment qu'elle passe Noël avec nous ! s'exclama George. Elle ne peut pas rentrer tout de suite après.

Hayden se tourna vers lui, les sourcils encore plus froncés.

– Parfait ! dit Mrs Weasley. Si tu avais dis non, je t'aurais forcé à rester.

La jeune fille ne dit rien. Se rendant soudain compte d'une chose : elle n'avait jamais, jamais de toute sa vie, fêter Noël, en dehors de Poudlard. Voilà qui était assez surprenant.

Ginny et Percy dormaient encore lorsque Mr Weasley déposa Hayden et les jumeaux au centre de Londres. Hayden avait mit les affaires de Ginny, Mrs Weasley refusait de la laisser partir en étant pas habiller chaudement un minimum. Elle avait donc un pull rouge avec un grand G dessus en doré et d'un manteau noir. Elle avait mit son propre jeans noir mais dès que Mrs Weasley avait remarqué que ses chaussures avaient un trou, elle lui en donna d'autres. Et Hayden ne s'était jamais sentit aussi chaud.

Pourtant elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Terrier, Hayden n'avait plus prononcer un mot et elle sentait le regard des jumeaux qui se posait souvent sur elle, mais elle les ignora tentant de calmer sa respiration et par la même occasion, le vent qu'elle créait.

Au bout d'une demi-heure à attendre devant le Chaudron Baveur, Leslie apparut, toute souriante, emmitoufler dans une large écharpe noir, un béret noir et un manteau noir. Tout était noir ! Ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec son teint et ses cheveux.

– Vous m'avez attendus longtemps ? dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

Les garçons poussèrent un soupir mais Hayden ne dit rien. Elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort et elle même respirer de plus en plus fort.

Leslie se dirigea vers elle, et elle la tira par le bras, enroulant le sien autour.

– Tout va bien se passer, Hayden, on est avec toi.

La jeune fille resta encore silencieuse, elle se laissa entraîner par son ami. Fred et George ouvraient la marche et elle et Leslie restait derrière.

– Si jamais il y a un problème, on te fait sortir de la directement, si tu sens qu'elle commence à être violente, tu nous le dis, on va réagir, bref, on surveille tes arrières.

Mais Hayden ne parlait toujours pas, le regard droit devant elle et la respiration saccadée. Elle tentait de penser à autre chose, elle essaya de penser à Harry qui restait à Poudlard, au chaud, à Hermione qui révisait sûrement, à Cédric qui passait Noël en famille, à Ron qui probablement battait Harry aux jeux d'échec à l'heure qu'il est. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Ses pensées étaient seulement rivé sur une seule chose, l'hôpital psychiatrique, qui s'approchait dangereusement au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

Au bout d'un moment, Hayden ne pouvait plus subir de voir cette hôpital s'avancer ainsi, alors, elle ferma les yeux, se laissant guider par son amie qui lui tenait le bras, comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, mais ça n'arrangeait rien. Elle pouvait le sentir. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de cette hôpital, l'observant à travers ses multiples fenêtres, et elle, elle était là. Minuscule. Insignifiante. Abandonnée. Rejetée. Elle se faisait jugé par cette hôpital.

– Hayden, dit doucement la voix de Leslie. On est arrivé.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, elle vit les portes de l'hôpital, elle entrevu l'accueil à l'intérieur, et elle put voir les murs blancs, mais elle ne put voir plus car elle fut prise d'une douleur au ventre, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus forte, elle respirait difficilement. Non. En fait. Elle n'arrivait plus du tout à respirer. Elle tentait de prendre de grande bouffée d'air mais ça ne changeait rien, elle sentait ses muscles se contractés et pourtant, elle avait l'impression de manquer d'air.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?! s'écria Leslie.

Hayden respirait de plus en plus difficilement, elle respirait par la bouche, elle était essoufflée, mais elle ne pouvait plus tenir debout, alors, elle s'assit sur la neige, tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

– Je crois qu'elle fait une crise de panique, cria Fred encore plus paniqué.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! cria George.

Ils semblaient tous angoissés ce qui n'améliorait pas du tout l'état de Hayden qui se sentait aussi de plus en plus angoissée.

– Hayden ?

La jeune fille tenta de lever la tête vers la personne qui l'avait appeler mais elle n'y parvint pas.

– Bon sang ! cria-t-il. Hayden !

Elle entendit quelqu'un courir vers elle, il la prit doucement par les épaules et l'allongeant sur le dos, posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

– Est-ce que quelqu'un à un sachet plastique ? dit-il calmement mais assez vite pour que les autres réagissent.

Leslie fouilla automatiquement dans son sac. Hayden leva les yeux vers la personne sur qui elle était allongée et elle reconnut les yeux bleus de Léo Colins, le fils de Mrs Colins.

La blonde sortie un sachet plastique blanc et Léo s'en empara sans attendre, il le donna alors à Hayden qui se mit à respirer à travers ce sachet.

– Quand quelqu'un fait une crise d'angoisse comme ça, il faut toujours leur donné un sac plastique pour qu'ils respirent.

Fred hocha violemment de la tête alors que George et Leslie regardaient Hayden, paniqués. Mais celle-ci commençait doucement à reprendre conscience, elle respirait de plus en plus doucement, sa respiration était de moins en moins sifflante et enfin, elle put se rasseoir.

Elle regarda Léo en fronçant les sourcils, toujours respirant derrière le sachet.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle entre deux respirations.

– C'est à moi de te poser cette question.

– Je viens voir ma mère, répondit Hayden cash, à la grande surprise de ses amis.

Léo sourit avant de regarder Hayden dans les yeux.

– Et moi j'étais venue investiguer sur elle encore un peu.

Hayden haussa un sourcil.

– Ça ne te regarde plus, Léo, c'est de ma famille dont il s'agit.

Le garçon sourit avant de tapoter gentiment la tête de Hayden et étrangement, elle ne se recula pas.

– Tu ne te rappelle pas de moi, _Lucky_ , mais quand tu vivais chez ma mère, avant que les Palmer ne te prenne, c'est toujours moi qui m'occupait de toi. Et tu es restée longtemps, jusqu'à tes 5 ans.

Hayden fronça encore plus les sourcils.

– On s'est occupé de toi longtemps, alors venir aujourd'hui pour me dire que ça ne regarde que toi, ça me blesse un peu tu sais.

La jeune fille ne dit rien.

– Mais bon, tu étais petite, tu ne t'en rappelle sûrement pas.

Non, en effet…

– Mais, tu ne t'aies jamais demandé pourquoi tu n'avais jamais eu de sérieux problèmes malgré le fait que tu habitais à Lilcoln Avenue.

Hayden rangea le sac.

– J'ai quand même eu de grave problème.

– Pas autant que tu ne le pense. Et c'est seulement parce que tout le monde savait que tu avais vécu chez nous.

La jeune fille ne dit rien, elle se contenta de regarder le sachet avant de le remettre contre sa bouche.

– Je crois que tu vas bien maintenant, dit-il, il faut que je rentre maintenant, je repars la semaine prochaine.

Léo se releva, retirant la neige de ses habits.

– Fais attention à toi petite Hayden.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, regardant le garçon partir, les mains dans les poches, comme s'il n'était jamais venu. Mais ses cheveux blonds ressortant de son bonnet pouvait témoigné de l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentit.

– C'était qui lui ? dit Leslie.

Hayden se releva, aidé de Fred.

– Un voisin… Mais je ne savais pas tout ça.

– Il est vraiment mignon, dit Leslie en regardant le garçon partir.

Son amie haussa un sourcil alors que Fred et George lui jetèrent un regard noir.

– Il a près de 6 ans de plus que nous, Lex, je crois que tu peux l'oublier.

Leslie eut un grand sourire.

– Dans 10 ans ce sera comme si il n'y avait aucune différence.

Hayden leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder les portes coulissantes de l'hôpital.

– Tu es prête, dit prudemment George.

Hayden hocha de la tête.

– Je crois.

Sur ses mots, Hayden se dirigea directement à l'accueil, et les autres la suivaient de près.

– Bonjour, dit Hayden avec un charmant sourire. Nous avions prit rendez-vous pour rendre visite à une patiente.

La secrétaire était un peu vieille, la quarantaine environ. Hayden la détailla de haut en bas, elle avait probablement des enfants, marié mais l'air légèrement sévère. Un jeu d'enfant.

– Quel est le nom de cette patiente ?

– Lina, répondit Hayden, Lina Cooper de son nom de jeune fille.

La femme chercha dans son ordinateur puis leva les yeux vers elle.

– Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une voix monotone, je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer. Lina Cooper est en haute surveillance, elle a fait plusieurs tentative de meurtre sur des enfants et des hommes, elle ne peut recevoir de la visite que de sa famille.

Hayden fit alors le visage le plus déçu au monde, son sourire s'était fendue, pour réapparaître déçu, triste et désespéré.

– Oh, dit-elle d'une voix brisée. J-Je vois, très bien. Uhm… Merci quand même.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir ou au moins, faire semblant de partir mais la secrétaire l'arrêta.

– Pourquoi vouliez vous la voir ? demanda-t-elle.

Hayden se tourna vers elle, faisant un petit sourire triste qui disparut aussitôt.

– Eh bien, je n'ai plus de famille et.. Et on m'a dit que Lina Cooper pouvait être un membre de ma famille, comme ma tante ou… La cousine de ma mère… J'ai juste.. Je voulais juste la rencontrer mais…

Hayden s'interrompit, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes, la secrétaire la regarda un instant avant de pousser un soupir.

– Les ceintures, écharpes, colliers, bracelets et boucles d'oreilles sont interdit dans la cellule.

Le sourire de Hayden s'élargit, ses yeux pétillants de bonheur.

– Vous voulez dire que…

– Dépêchez vous, avant que je ne change d'avis.

Hayden s'empressa de retirer ses boucles d'oreille et son bonnet ainsi que sa ceinture, elle fit attention de cacher son bracelet sous son manche, ses amis l'imitèrent, posant tout dans un bac préparé à cet effet.

– Suivez-moi.

Tous suivirent la femme, elle tourna à droite à gauche, elle monta dans l'ascenseur, 7ème étage, les murs étaient tout blanc, le couloir était long, et il n'y avait qu'une petite fenêtre où l'on pouvait voir des personnes se cognés, rire à gorge déployer, jouer avec leur excrément, ou encore se baver dessus. Hayden les regardait tous un par un. Cet endroit était effrayant et sa mère.. Etait comme eux.

La femme s'arrêta subitement devant une porte, elle se tourna vers Hayden, le regard sérieux. Hayden lui trouvait d'étrange ressemblance avec Mrs Pomefresh.

– Vous serez la seule à entrer, les visites sont à l'unité, vous avez 5 minutes pour lui parler, passer se délai, je vous fais sortir de force.

Hayden hocha de la tête alors que l'aide soignante continua à marcher, elle se tourna vers ses amis, qui tous lui firent un sourire d'encouragement.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à presque le fond du couloir, et là, la femme s'arrêta pour de bon, elle se tourna vers Hayden

– Nous y voilà, dit-elle.

Hayden sentit la panique lui monter à la gorge mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps d'hyperventiller, Leslie la prit par les épaules.

– On est là, Hayden, d'accord ? On restera là jusqu'à ton retour, on ne bougera pas.

Hayden hocha de la tête, et Leslie la lâcha et alors George tendit le poing vers elle, Hayden eut un sourire et ils se cognèrent le poing l'un contre l'autre.

– Tout va bien se passer, dit George.

Hayden se tourna vers Fred, il lui fit un large sourire puis, il posa son index sous le menton de Hayden, lui faisant lever la tête.

– On est avec toi, on ne te lâche pas.

La jeune fille eut un sourire avant de regarder la femme, celle-ci passa la clef dans la serrure et la tourna doucement. Mais Hayden ne pouvait pas, elle avait besoin de plus de soutient, elle avait besoin de plus de présence, alors, sans même s'en rendre compte, elle qui se tenait juste à côté de Fred, elle tendit le petit doigt, regardant toujours devant elle. Elle rencontra la main de son ami et là, elle entoura son petit doigt autour du sien. C'était la première fois, le premier geste d'affection que Hayden faisait envers quelqu'un. Fred ne se tourna pas, il regarda leurs doigts un instant puis, à son tour, il serra son petit doigt un peu plus fort. Il était là, il était présent pour Hayden.

La femme poussa la porte et Hayden retint sa respiration, mais Fred ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir ainsi. Alors, sans briser le contact, il déposa tendrement son autre main sur la joue de Hayden.

La jeune fille tressaillit, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de refuser cette tendresse, elle avait besoin de cette affection, aujourd'hui.

Fred pencha sa tête en avant, regardant Hayden dans les yeux.

– On est là, Hayden, on ne te lâche pas, répéta-t-il.

Hayden hocha de la tête, puis, Fred retira sa main, laissant le contact chaud sur la joue de Hayden, ils se lâchèrent le doigt mais Hayden n'avait plus peur, elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte et elle la vit enfin.

Elle était assise sur son lit blanc, et elle, elle était blonde, de long cheveux blond, elle regardait la fenêtre, ses cils étaient long, eux aussi, elle était fine, ses cheveux étaient bouclés mais pas comme Mrs Colins l'avait dit, non. Cette fois-ci, il était juste volumineux. Et c'était elle. La femme blonde qu'elle voyait quand les Détraqueurs arrivaient, celle qu'elle voyait en rêve. C'était elle.

Doucement, la femme se tourna vers la porte ouverte, elle regarda Hayden, puis l'aide soignante.

– Oh, dit-elle d'une voix douce, j'ai de la visite. Une si belle et petite fille, viens, entre.

Hayden regarda l'aide soignante qui hocha de la tête. Elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans la cellule, l'aide soignante ferma la porte derrière elles et Hayden s'approcha de sa mère.

– Mais que voilà une magnifique jeune fille…

Hayden sentit son cœur rater un battement, elle s'approcha encore se mettant accroupi pour être à la même hauteur que sa mère.

– Salut… dit-elle d'une voix faible.

– Tu es très belle, tu es très belle, répéta la jeune femme.

Elle approcha alors sa main de Hayden, celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul qui surprit Lina.

– Je suis désolée, dit Hayden en se repositionnant.

– Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien.

Elle tendit la main et passa celle-ci dans les cheveux de Hayden.

– Quels magnifiques cheveux… Ils sont très beaux, très beaux.

Hayden tremblait légèrement, elle était inconfortable de savoir quelqu'un aussi proche d'elle mais en même temps, elle avait envie de pleurer, elle n'avait pas été rejeter, elle avait peut-être raison, ces 1 % de chances, ils étaient existants, ils étaient là.

La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

– Je peux les peigner ? demanda Lina.

Hayden hocha de la tête, tremblante, les larmes s'échappant de ses yeux, elle s'assit sur le sol, le dos tourné, elle avait entièrement confiance, sa mère avait l'air douce, elle avait l'air calme et délicatement, elle peignait les cheveux de Hayden avec ses doigts.

– Une adorable fille que tu es.

Hayden plaqua la main contre sa bouche, séchant ses larmes, ça suffisait, elle ne pouvait pas trop pleurer.

– J'ai eu une fille, moi, tu sais ?

Hayden essuya ses larmes, relevant le tête, sentant les doigts délicat de Lina dans ses cheveux.

– Elle était belle, elle aussi, mais elle criait beaucoup.

Hayden retint sa respiration.

– Elle pleurait beaucoup.

Les doigts de la femme passait de plus en plus violemment dans les cheveux de Hayden, à tel point que sa racine la brûlait.

– Oh et pourtant, elle aussi elle était belle.

Nouveau coup de griffe.

– Elle était magnifique même.

Encore un autre. Hayden se pinça les lèvres.

– Elle avait de beaux yeux bleus et de magnifiques cheveux blonds, comme moi.

Cette fois-ci, Hayden se figea. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et là, elle sentit les mains froides de Lina lui entouré le cou.

– Oh oui, mais je ne la supportais plus ! Elle criait trop, elle pleurait trop !

– Lina Cooper ! cria l'aide soignante. Lâchez cette fille.

Mais la poigne de Lina ne se faisait que plus forte. Et Hayden ne se débattait pas. Encore choquée.

– Alors je l'ai étouffé comme je le fais maintenant ! Je l'ai étranglé, je l'ai tué !

Hayden sentit son âme se vider, elle ne lutta même pas, elle laissa la femme l'étrangler de plus en plus, mais des coups raisonnaient de dehors et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Fred et George saisirent les mains de Lina et la plaquèrent contre son lit.

Mais Hayden ne bougea pas.

Blonde.

Blonde.

Blonde aux yeux bleus.

C'était tout le contraire de ce qu'elle était.

– Hayden ! Est-ce que ça va ?! cria Leslie.

La jeune fille entendit les cris de cette femme qu'elle croyait être sa mère.

– Il faut que vous sortiez maintenant ! dit l'aide soignante.

Leslie s'apprêtait à relever Hayden mais celle-ci recula d'un grand coup de pieds.

– Hay- ?

– Ne me touche pas ! cria Hayden. QUE PERSONNE NE ME TOUCHE !

Elle se leva brusquement, sortant de la salle, quittant le couloir, elle descendit les escaliers en courant puis elle sortit de cette hôpital, de cette enfer. Elle s'en alla tout droit, elle ne sait où. Elle continua à courir une heure, deux heures, sans manteau, sans écharpe, mais elle continuait à courir.

Puis, elle fut à bout de souffle et là, elle s'agenouilla sur la neige, elle regarda la poudre blanche, et deux larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues pour s'écraser et faire fondre un petit carré de neige. C'était ça d'avoir de l'espoir, c'était ça de vivre en cherchant le bonheur, on souffrait. On finissait toujours pas souffrir. Alors pourquoi se battre ? Pourquoi ne pas juste laisser les choses arrivés, tant qu'on espère rien, on ne sera jamais déçu. Et c'est comme ça que Hayden avait survécu, elle n'attendait rien du monde, elle n'attendait rien de personne. Elle n'attendait même pas quoi que ce soit d'elle-même.

Hayden ferma les yeux, plaquant ses mains contre son visage comme pour ravaler les larmes qu'elle avait versé pour cette femme. Cette femme qui n'avait rien à voir avec elle.

La jeune fille s'allongea alors sur le ventre dans la neige. Plongeant sa tête dans le froid. Elle voulait absorber cette froideur, cette distance, pour redevenir ce qu'elle était avant. Une fille impassible, dénuer de sentiment, et sans aucun espoir d'avenir.

Elle resta ainsi une heure, peut-être deux, peut-être toute la journée. Elle ne se leva que lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, comme on était en hiver, il devait être 17h.

Hayden se releva. Elle transplana devant le terrier et elle frappa doucement à la porte. Elle entendit les pas précipitées de Mrs Weasley qui ouvrit la porte en grand.

– Hayden ! Où étais-tu passé ?! Tu nous as fait si peur !

Elle s'apprêtait à prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras ou au moins de lui prendre les épaules mais Hayden se retira si brusquement, qu'elle tomba en arrière.

– Hayden, que s'est-il passé ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux, elle ne souriait pas, elle ne pleurait pas, ses yeux étaient dénués de toute expression.

– Je ne veux pas qu'on me touche.

Elle se releva et juste derrière Mrs Weasley, elle avait vu Leslie, Fred, George, et Ginny la regarder avec de grands yeux.

– Plus jamais, dit-elle.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la chambre de Ginny.

– Je pars ce soir pour Poudlard. Merci de votre accueil.

– Hayden… murmura Arthur.

Mais elle n'attendit pas la suite. Elle monta là-haut, retira le pull de Ginny et prit sa valise dans les mains, elle retira les cadeaux qu'il y avait dedans, ainsi que celui de Fred, de George. Puis, elle la referma, elle prit sa baguette dans les mains, elle n'était que sur la table de nuit, s'apprêtait à partir mais ses amis étaient tous là, devant la porte, lui bloquant le passage.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? dit-elle d'une voix monotone.

– On ne te laissera pas partir tant que tu ne nous aura pas expliquer ce que ta mère a fait !

Hayden pencha la tête sur le côté. Son visage était de marbre, ses yeux dénués d'expression et ses lèvres n'affichaient même plus ce faux sourire sadique qu'elle aimait avoir.

– C'est pas ma mère.

Tous se redressèrent, Leslie écarquilla les yeux alors que Fred et George échangèrent un regard perdu.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Leslie.

– Sa fille était blonde, aux yeux bleus. Je suis brune. Et j'ai les yeux verts. Ce n'est pas ma mère.

Leslie se redressa encore, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors que Fred et George regardaient le sol.

– Hayden, c'est de ma faute, je suis tellement, tellement désolée.

Mais Hayden pencha la tête à nouveau sur le côté. Elle n'arrivait plus à ressentir la peine des autres, c'était comme si tous ses sentiments s'étaient éteint. Elle était trop fatiguée pour essayer de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

– Si vous comprenez, poussez-vous. Je veux retourner à Poudlard.

Leslie s'éloigna, mais Fred et George ne bronchèrent pas.

– Reste avec nous. On peut t'aider Hayden, on peut..

– Je veux juste retrouver ma chambre, dit-elle.

Mais il ne bougèrent pas.

Alors, dans un soupir Hayden haussa les épaules et transplana. Directement dans sa chambre. Sa valise en main. Laissant ses amis seuls, dans la chambre de Ginny, ils étaient choqués, ils étaient troublés, et ils étaient tellement désolés.

– On ne peut pas la laisser partir comme ça… murmura Fred.

Leslie leva des yeux pleins de larme vers lui.

– Tu ne comprends rien, Fred. Est-ce que tu imagine un peu ce qu'on vient de faire ?

– On s'est trompé, répondit George à sa place, je sais que ça fait mal mais… Elle était vraiment boulversée par ça. Je ne veux pas paraître mauvaise langue mais… Peut-être un peu trop ?

Les larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Leslie alors qu'elle passait de l'un à l'autre.

– Vous ne comprenez définitivement pas. On vient de faire la pire chose possible.

– C'est à dire ?

– On lui a donné de l'espoir, finit Leslie dans un murmure. On l'a laissé s'installer en elle, et on lui a retiré. C'est suffisant pour rendre n'importe qui dangereux. Et Dieu sait ce que ça peut faire sur Hayden…


	40. Chapter 40

**BOUYA ! Comment vous allez ? Moi ça va ! Même si j'ai officiellement pas encore lu vos reviews quand j'écris ce message merci beaucoup à ceux qui on fait l'effort d'en écrire ! Ça fait super plaisir ^^ ! Bref, j'espère que vous allez aimé ce chapitre kiss, love, j'vous aime**

 **Enjoyez ;)**

Hayden vacilla légèrement en arrivant dans sa chambre, à cause de la distance donner entre le Terrier et chez elle. Elle n'avait même pas dit merci à Mrs et Mr Weasley, elle ne leur avait qu'à peine dit au revoir. Mais bizarrement, elle s'en moquait.

Hayden s'allongea sur son lit, regardant le plafond d'un œil vide. Ce n'était pas sa mère, ça ne l'avait jamais été. Elle n'avait pas de mère, elle n'avait pas de père. Elle n'avait que les Palmer. Ces horribles, ces ignobles, ces foutus Palmer.

Cette nouvelle avait détruit Hayden de l'intérieur. Elle ne voulait pas voir du monde, ni le Trio d'Or, ni les professeurs, ni d'élèves inconnus. Personne. Elle voulait juste rester tranquille, et surtout. Seule. Pendant près de deux jours, elle n'avait bu que de l'eau. Ne voulant pas descendre dans les cuisines, pas même la nuit et elle ne voulait surtout pas débarquer dans la Grande Salle où il n'y avait plus que 7 ou 8 élèves, dont Hermione, Harry et Ron qui allaient probablement lui poser beaucoup de question.

Le troisième jour, ils étaient justement venus la voir, le Trio d'Or. Mais Hayden ne les regarda même pas lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Ils se tinrent tous devant la porte, silencieux, avant d'entrer d'un pas hésitant. Hayden ne voulait pas parler, elle resta à fixer la tempête de neige, dehors, sans rien dire.

– Hayden… murmura Hermione.

La jeune fille tressaillit légèrement. Elle n'avait pas entendu le son d'une voix depuis maintenant deux jours, pas même le sien. Ça sonnait un peu comme un rêve.

– Leslie nous a envoyé une lettre, dit Harry.

Il s'assit sur le lit de Hayden, en face d'elle, mais elle ne le regardait pas pour autant. La tête sur les genoux, les bras entourant ses jambes, elle continuait à fixer la neige.

– Elle nous a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé. Pas tout en détail mais… Le principale.

Hayden resta silencieuse. Harry leva la main, il voulut la poser sur le genou de Hayden.

– Hayden, on est désolé-

– NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

La chambre entière trembla en même temps que Hayden abaissait les genoux, pour empêcher Harry de la toucher. Elle lui lança un regard noir, plein de colère.

– Ne. Me. Touche. Pas.

Harry avait les yeux écarquillés, Hermione tremblait et Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte. Puis, Harry rangea sa main, et Hayden reprit sa position de départ, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Hermione se mit à pleurer silencieusement mais là encore, Hayden ne la regarda pas. Alors, ils sortirent tous, toujours choqué par la réaction de Hayden.

– On t'a ramené à manger. Il faut que tu te nourrisse, dit Harry d'une voix hésitante en sortant de la chambre.

Hayden ne réagit pas. La neige était belle. Elle était silencieuse. Elle était blanche. Elle était lumineuse. C'était apaisant de la regarder. Ce n'était pas la même chose que la pluie. La pluie et cette foutu chanson insupportable.

Depuis ce jour, personne ne vint lui rendre visite. Le Trio d'Or essaya, une ou deux fois, mais Hayden ne réagissait toujours pas à leur arriver. Elle n'avait presque rien manger de ce que les amis lui avaient ramené. Elle rata Noël, où Dobby apparut soudainement dans sa chambre, lui laissant un nouvel uniforme, il avait bien vu que Hayden allait mal. Il s'était puni pour ne pas avoir pu lui remonter le moral, mais Hayden l'avait à peine regardé. Elle avait juste murmuré un 'arrête', sec, froid. Et elle l'avait dit seulement parce qu'il la déconcentrait.

Le pouvoir de Hayden était de plus en plus palpable dans la chambre. Il était presque visible tant elle avait du mal à le garder à l'intérieur. Elle avait besoin d'un maximum de concentration et ça la tenait éloigner de ces pensées solitaires et tristes qu'elle avait.

Dobby venait tous les jours pour ramener à Hayden à manger. Parfois au milieu de la nuit, Hayden n'était pas là. Parfois en plein après midi, Hayden ne mangeait pas. Parfois en pleine matinée, Hayden ne dormait pas. Et l'inquiétude était de plus en plus grande pour tous ses amis. Mais ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils avaient peur de sa réaction. De se faire rejeter. Alors, ils la laissèrent réfléchir seule. Mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de pire. Car seule, elle pensait plus.

Elle s'était remise à sortir au milieu de la nuit, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, elle n'avait plus cette gaieté d'avant. Elle ne vagabondait plus en sautillant. Elle marchait. Les pieds traînant. Rusard l'avait vu, mais il n'avait rien dit aussi. Il avait essayé, je crois, mais il n'avait réussi qu'à sortir un grognement, quelque chose comme 'Fais attention de rien casser'. Elle n'avait pas répondu.

Lorsque les vacances touchèrent à leur fin, Fred, George et Leslie arrivèrent en courant dans la chambre de Hayden et se qu'ils virent les choqua à vie. Hayden avait au moins perdu 10 kg en l'espace de deux semaines, elle était fine comme la pluie, elle ne faisait que regarder la fenêtre, sous ses yeux, il y avait des poches noires et ses paupières étaient violacés. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, mais la fatigue avait fait le boulot.

– Oh mon Dieu.. Hayden.

Leslie tenta de s'approcher, mais à peine fit elle un pas vers Hayden qu'elle se sentit étouffer. La pression autour de la jeune fille était beaucoup plus forte, beaucoup plus intense. On ne pouvait à peine respirer. Et Hayden était au milieu de cette pression. Tout le temps.

Lex recula d'un pas choqué. Elle voulait entré, mais si ça signifiait mourir, comment pouvait-elle ?

– Partez.. murmura Hayden, d'une voix rauque qui avait perdu l'habitude de parler.

– On ne peut pas te laisser comme ça, murmura Fred.

Mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait ! Elle voulait rester seule, elle voulait rester tranquille.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? murmura George à ses amis.

Leslie prit une grande inspiration.

– J'ai jamais été très doué pour les amitiés et pour savoir ce qu'il faut faire dans ce genre de moment, dit Leslie, mais quand ma mère est morte, j'étais un peu dans cet état et… il n'y a qu'une personne qui a réussi à m'en sortir.

Leslie sortit de la chambre, elle descendit les marches, suivit de Fred et de George.

– C'est la seule personne qui peut l'aider sans la brusquer, je crois, dit Leslie dans un sourire.

– Et qui c'est ?

– Oh, vous allez pas aimé.

Et en descendant les marches, Leslie se cogna contre quelqu'un.

– Fais gaffe à où tu mets les pieds ! souffla-t-elle.

Elle recula pour voir à qui elle s'adressait et son visage s'illumina.

– Oho ! Cédric ! On allait justement te chercher !

Les jumeaux perdirent automatiquement leur sourire.

– C'est quand même pas lui !

Leslie se tourna vers eux, un sourcil arqué.

– Vous voulez aidé Hayden oui ou non ?

– J'allais justement la voir, dit Cédric.

– Tant mieux ! Viens avec nous, elle est dans un état catastrophique.

Et en effet, Cédric ne put réprimer un cri de surprise en la trouvant comme elle était. Il se tourna vers Leslie, les yeux écarquillés.

– Ah oui…

– Ouais…

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, et lui aussi, sentit la pression s'alourdir, et sa respiration était beaucoup plus difficile. Mais lui, ne s'arrêta pas. Il ne pouvait supporter de voir la jeune fille ainsi. Elle était son amie et il voulait la revoir sourire, la revoir se plaindre, la revoir souffler.

– Hayden.. murmura-t-il lorsqu'il arriva devant elle, arrivant à peine à marcher

Il avait du mal à respirer et son esprit commencer à divaguer, mais il ne s'en alla pas. Au contraire, il s'accroupit devant le lit de Hayden, qui ne le regardait toujours pas.

– Hayden, dit-il. Ça va aller…

Et ce fut la première réaction que Hayden eut. Elle détacha ses yeux de la fenêtre et la logea au creux de son coude. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais elle était fatiguée, et elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle voulait juste restée seule. Bien sûr que non, ça n'ira pas, ça n'ira jamais bien pour elle.

– Hayden allonge toi…

La jeune fille n'en fit rien. Elle resta silencieuse, la tête dans le coude.

Etourdi par la pression, Cédric perdit légèrement l'équilibre mais il se raccrocha au pan du lit de Hayden.

– Pars… murmura Hayden.

Et ceci arracha un sourire à Cédric, quand bien même elle allait mal, quand bien même elle était triste et énervée, elle ne voulait pas leur faire de mal. Mais Cédric ne savait pas que la raison pour laquelle elle disait cela c'est qu'elle pouvait littéralement le tué. Et le meurtre de deux personnes était déjà bien trop lourd sur les épaules d'une enfant de 13 ans.

– Je partirais quand tu seras sous la couette.

La jeune fille regarda Cédric un moment, le considérant, puis, elle s'allongea dans son lit, le garçon posa la couette sur elle, puis, il prit une feuille de papier.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit Hayden dans un murmure.

– Je vais t'endormir.

La jeune fille ne dit rien. Elle regardait la fenêtre à nouveau, mais allongée. Cédric prit le papier, il s'approcha de Hayden, la main au dessus de son visage et le sol se mit à trembler.

– Ne me touche pas, cracha-t-elle.

– Calme-toi, dit Cédric dans un sourire. Je ne vais pas te toucher.

Le sol cessa de tremblait, Hayden jetait toujours son regard noir sur Cédric, mais celui-ci l'ignora. Il rapprocha sa main du visage de Hayden et doucement, il passa la feuille de papier sur le visage de Hayden, comme un voile ou une couverture qui se baladait le long de son visage. La forçant à fermer les yeux par réflexe. Pendant près de 5 minutes, Cédric répéta les mêmes gestes. Passant la feuille de papier sur les yeux de Hayden. Et au bout de 5 minutes, elle s'endormit.

Elle se tourna sur le côté, vers le mur, vers la fenêtre, puis dans un dernier souffle, elle s'endormit.

Cédric poussa un soupir et se hâta de quitter la sphère de pression, à peine fut il sortit qu'il prit une grande bouffée d'air, respirant difficilement. Epuisé.

– T'as fait du bon boulot, Ced, dit Leslie en le retenant pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

– Ouais. Je sais.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Hayden, dos à eux.

– Je pense qu'on devrait la laisser seule, pour dormir.

Après cela, Hayden dormit près de 3 jours, sans se réveiller. Et les professeurs eurent un moment de panique en la voyant ainsi. Dumbledore était le plus troublé. Et pour une fois, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Hayden n'était pas une enfant normale, alors, les choses à faire n'était pas habituelles. Il avait appelé Mrs Pomefresh qui étudia Hayden dans son sommeil, évitant de la toucher un maximum. Puis elle glissa une sorte de pilule nourrissante le long de sa gorge.

– Ce n'est pas la même chose qu'un bon repas, dit la guérisseuse, mais c'est beaucoup mieux que de ne rien manger du tout, elle est au bord de l'anorexie à ce niveau là. Si elle ne reprend pas du poids rapidement, on va devoir faire usage de la magie, et ça peut avoir des effets très néfaste sur son corps encore en développement.

Tous hochèrent de la tête et après trois jours, quand ses amis vinrent lui rendre visite, avec Hermione en plus, ils trouvèrent une Hayden plus coloré mais toujours l'esprit aussi sombre. Elle avait retrouvé sa position. Et tous tentèrent de lui remonter le morale. Leslie racontait des bêtises, Cédric tentait de la rassurer comme il pouvait et Fred et George faisaient des blagues à longueur de journée.

Le soir, chacun rentrait dans sa salle commune. Laissant Hayden seule à nouveau. Mais au moins elle avait des nouvelles de ce qu'il se passait dehors. Ainsi, elle sut que Harry avait eu son premier cours particulier avec Lupin pour la formation du Patronus, elle sut que Lee s'était fait collé récemment, elle sut beaucoup de choses inutiles. Et elle sut que Hermione s'était disputée avec Ron et Harry pour un 'stupide Éclaire de feu'.

Hermione venait tous les jours, se posant sur le bureau de Hayden pour travailler. Elle disait que la chambre de Hayden la calmait et que c'était silencieux, mais la jeune fille savait bien que c'était pour éviter de croiser Harry et Ron.

Ses amis continuaient à venir tous les jours, mais ils avaient du mal à voir l'évolution de Hayden. Est-ce que ça servait à quelque chose ? Ne valait-il pas mieux la laisser seule une bonne fois pour toute ? Mais Cédric n'était pas d'accord. Elle commençait à les regarder quand ils parlaient, elle répondait parfois, par des murmures, des 'mhm', ou par un seul mot.

Mais un jour, ils furent particulièrement surpris, en trouvant Lupin monter les marches vers la chambre de Hayden alors que eux même en descendait. Celui-ci leur fit un chaleureux sourire tout en continuant à monter.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire chez Hayden ? demanda Leslie suspicieuse.

– C'est un _prof_! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ? répondit Cédric en levant les yeux au ciel.

– J'en sais rien…

– Il pourrait être son père ! ria Fred.

– Ou son oncle ! continua George.

Leslie fit une grimace.

– Elle est pas seule dans la chambre ?

– Non, dit-il, Hermione est encore là-bas.

– Tant mieux !

Les quatre amis descendirent alors les dernières marches, l'esprit légèrement ailleurs alors que Hayden et Hermione restaient dans la chambre, toutes les deux silencieuses. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

Hermione leva les yeux vers celle-ci et même Hayden tourna la tête pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Personne ne frappait jamais à la porte. Sauf les profs avant un cours et il n'attendait même pas que Hayden réponde avant d'entrer. Sauf que là, la personne avait frappé, mais n'était pas entré.

Hermione et Hayden échangèrent un regard puis, d'une voix tremblante, Hermione répondit.

– Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit, et le professeur Lupin entra, son éternel sourire calme et reposant sur les lèvres.

– Hermione, Hayden, ravi de vous revoir.

Hayden regarda le professeur d'un œil vide avant de retourner son regard vers la fenêtre.

– Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites ici, professeur. Je n'ai pas de cours avec vous, et il est plus de 19h.

Hermione se tourna vers la jeune fille, choquée. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle avait fait une phrase aussi longue.

– Ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu, dit calmement le professeur.

Hayden ne répondit pas.

– Vous n'êtes pas venu voir le match de Quidditch.

Hayden resta silencieuse encore, et Lupin pénétra dans la bulle de pression. Mais il ne fléchit qu'à peine, ne montrant même pas qu'il avait lui aussi suffoqué l'espace d'une seconde.

– Et vous n'êtes pas venu non plus aux trois séances sur les Patronus qui ont déjà eu lieu avec Harry.

La jeune fille ne se tourna pas.

– Hayden, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Cette fois-ci, elle lâcha un léger sarcastique, alors qu'elle ne souriait même pas.

– Ça aurait pu aller mieux.

Elle avait sortit ça d'un seul coup, et Hermione était de plus en plus choquée.

– Vous devriez peut-être sortir un peu, tous les professeurs se font du soucis pour vous et vos amis aussi. Je les ai croisé en montant ici. Harry parle souvent de vous aussi, il ne sait pas quoi faire.

Hayden resta silencieuse un moment.

– Je sors, dit-elle dans un murmure.

– Le jour.

– Je n'aime pas le jour.

Lupin eut un léger sourire.

– Alors l'après-midi, quand il commence à faire nuit.

Hayden se tourna vers le professeur, son visage était encore dénué de toute expression.

– Je vous attends pour la séance de jeudi, dit Lupin dans un sourire. Prenez soin de vous.

Il sortit une tablette de chocolat et la posa sur la table de nuit de Hayden, puis, il se tourna vers Hermione, lui souriant.

– Ne travaillez pas trop, Hermione, vous allez vous fatiguer.

Sur ses mots, il s'en alla, silencieux. Et Hermione restait les yeux écarquillés.

– Tu viens d'avoir une conversation entière… murmura-t-elle.

Mais Hayden ne répondit pas, elle tourna à nouveau son visage vers la fenêtre. Le soleil était réapparut depuis et la neige avait presque complètement fondu. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait assister à ce cours ou non, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus continuer à fuir les relations humaines. Elle détestait être comme ça, mais en même temps, c'était beaucoup plus reposant. Ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus rien espérer, juste, faire comme si rien ne valait le coup.

Elle n'allait pas aller à ce cours particulier, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Mais le jour même, le professeur Lupin débarqua dans sa chambre, son éternel sourire calme sur le visage alors qu'elle faisait ses devoirs sur son lit.

– Le cours est aujourd'hui, Hayden, dit-il. J'attendrais que tu te montre.

Et il ressortit, sans même attendre que Hayden réponde. Au début, elle s'était dit que quand bien même il était venu, elle ne voulait pas la voir. Elle allait rester ici. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Mais au final, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle y alla pieds nu, sans se peigner les cheveux, habiller d'un pull trop large et d'un jean noir.

Elle arriva devant la salle de cours d'Histoire de la Magie, puis frappa deux fois. Elle entendit deux voix lui dire d'entrer, et elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle arriva au moment où Harry et Lupin prenait chacun de la Bièreaubeurre. Ils en proposèrent à Hayden, mais celle-ci refusa. Elle se contenta de regarder la valise s'excitant encore plus quand elle s'approchait.

– Hayden ! dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune fille le regarda mais ne sourit pas en retour. Ses yeux verts émeraudes manquaient toujours de vie et bizarrement, quand son regard croisa celui de Harry c'est comme si ses sentiments lui avait été transmis. Il perdit son sourire et baissa les yeux. Comme prit d'une soudaine tristesse. Hayden l'ignora, retournant son visage vers la valise.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a la dedans ? dit-elle d'une voix faible.

– C'est un épouvantard, répondit Lupin. Il semble très agité par ta présence. Je pense qu'il n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui te fait le plus peur alors il agit comme ça.

Hayden regarda Lupin qui lui tenait un panier remplit de chocolat. Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'en servit deux. C'était du chocolat après tout. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser du chocolat.

– On ne vous attendait plus, dit le professeur.

– Vous n'aviez pas à m'attendre.

Il ne se passa rien d'autre. Pas de discussion philosophique, pas de réflexion sur la vie et comment prendre les mauvaises nouvelles. Rien. Hayden ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre en venant ici, elle ne savait pas non plus si elle était déçue ou au contraire, si ça lui avait fait du bien. Elle était juste remonter dans sa chambre, l'esprit vide.

Quelque jour après, le match de Quidditch Gryffondor/ Serdaigles eut lieu, Hayden sortit ses jumelles et regarda le début du match, puis, fatiguée, elle ouvrit la fenêtre en grand pour n'entendre que les acclamations et les commentaires de Lee Jordan. Et malgré son état d'esprit, elle ne put cacher un sourire en entendant les commentaires de Lee sur l'Éclair de feu. Et vu les cris et les clameurs de celui-ci, on pouvait comprendre que Gryffondor avait gagné.

Le soir tombée, Hayden alluma des bougies à la lavande et aux fleurs de cerisiers. Fred et George vinrent la voir pour lui proposer de faire la fête chez les Gryffondor, mais elle refusa. Leslie et Cédric vinrent un peu plus tard. Ils restèrent un peu, Leslie lui expliquant comment s'est passé le match et la tentative de Malefoy puis, Cédric parla de Cho Chang, il avait l'air de la trouver très jolie. Hayden sentit un léger pincement au cœur en entendant cela, mais sans plus. Puis, Cédric dû s'en aller et Leslie resta avec Hayden, assise toutes les deux sur le lit. Leslie suffoquait mais elle commençait à s'habituer à cette pression près de Hayden, alors, elle agissait presque normalement, juste un peu plus essoufflée qu'à son habitude.

– Tu ne veux pas sortir un peu ?

Hayden accepta d'un hochement de tête, puis elles sortirent toutes les deux au plus grand plaisir de Leslie qui sautillait, se dirigeant vers la cabane de Hagrid.

– Il a beau être un peu bourru, je l'aime beaucoup !

Hayden ne dit rien, et observa Leslie frapper à la porte de la Hutte et là, elles trouvèrent une Hermione en larmes, devant un Hagrid très peu à l'aise. Leslie échangea un regard avec Hayden, elle ne savait ni l'une, ni l'autre, ce qu'il fallait faire.

– Je vais appeler Cédric… dit Leslie.

Mais Hermione attrapa le bras de la jeune fille, l'empêchant de s'en aller.

– C-Ce n'est rien, dit-elle entre deux hoquets. C-C'est à cause de Ron et Harry.

– Ah oui.. Votre dispute.

Hayden passa de l'une à l'autre, les questionnant du regard.

– Harry en veut à Hermione à cause de l'Éclair de feu, tu sais ça ? dit Leslie.

Hayden hocha de la tête.

– Eh bien, Ron lui en veut aussi énormément parce qu'il croit que Pattenrond a mangé Croûtard, du coup, elle se retrouve seule et Harry reste plus souvent avec Ron, finit Hagrid.

Ils passèrent leur temps à consoler Hermione, Hayden s'était contenté de poser sur la table de Hagrid des fiches qu'elle avait trouvé sur les Hippogriffe et comment est-ce qu'il pourrait le sauver. Elle savait que c'était presque impossible, mais elle voulait quand même essayer.

– Tu devrais arrêter de travailler autant, dit Hayden d'une voix monotone.

Tout le monde leva la tête vers elle.

– Ça te fatigue, ça te met à fleur de peau. Tu vas seulement péter un câble comme ça, finit-elle.

Tout le monde la regarda avec étonnement.

– T-Tu as peut-être raison.

Hayden hocha de la tête, puis retourna dans sa chambre, sans attendre les autres. Elle était assez détruite comme ça, elle ne voulait pas passer son temps à réparer les autres.

Le lendemain, Ron s'était fait attaqué par Sirius Black, mais là encore, Hayden avait du mal à y croire. Se tromper d'endroit et de jour pour débarquer dans Poudlard, puis se tromper de lit. Non, trop de coïncidence, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Le fait est que Ron n'était pas blessé, mais que Hermione n'en était que plus choqué, elle était venue voir Hayden et lui avait tout expliquer. Hayden ne s'était même pas tourner vers elle une seule fois mais elle continua à parler et à tout lui raconter.

Le match de Quidditch Serpentard/Gryffondor, un des plus déloyales d'après les commentaires de Lee, à coup de Souaffle et de Cognard. Hayden pouvait entendre Lee crier des insultes puis, le professeur McGonagall tentant de lui retirer son porte voix, puis enfin de nouvelles insultes, et tout se finit par la victoire de Gryffondor. Ils avaient gagné la coupe et Hayden ne ressentit qu'un pincement de fierté. Rien d'autre. Devant cette nouvelle.

Mais elle n'allait pas rester comme ça bien longtemps. Les événements allaient se bousculer et Hayden allait être prit dans un tourbillon de péripétie. Qui commencèrent par une lettre de Hagrid, Ron, Harry et Hermione avait débarqué dans sa chambre, le souffle court.

– Hagrid a perdu à l'appel, dit Hermione. On a besoin de toi !

Hayden n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer, Hermione la prit par le pan de la robe puis ils se cachèrent tous sous la cape d'invisibilité mais Hayden en ressortit aussitôt.

– Je vous rappelle que j'ai le droit d'aller où bon me semble, comme je le veux. Je n'ai pas besoin de la cape.

Ils se précipitèrent alors tous vers la cabane d'Hagrid qui leurs ouvrit en larmes. Hayden le regarda pleurer en plissant les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Elle avait perdu tout sens de l'empathie. Elle ne ressentait qu'une envie, de prendre une bonne tasse de thé. Hermione commença à faire du thé et Hayden vint l'aider. Mais soudain, elle poussa un cri, au moment où elle prenait la bouteille de lait pour remplir le pot.

– Ron ! C'est… c'est incroyable ! Croûtard !

Ron la regarda bouche bée. Hayden pencha la tête et elle vit un rat tentant de s'échapper, elle le saisit à toute vitesse, le prenant par la peau du cou et le regardant de ses yeux inexpressifs, froids, effrayants, presque cruels. Elle avait une soudaine aversion pour ce rat. Et lui cessa de bouger soudainement devant ces yeux verts émeraudes si familiers qui le jugeait et lui en voulait tellement.

– Croûtard ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ici ?

Hayden tendit le rat à Ron.

– Il aurait peut-être mieux fallut qu'il meurt, dit elle en le voyant si faible et presque fou, cherchant à s'enfuir à tout prix des mains de Ron.

– Il faut que vous partiez, dit soudainement Hagrid tremblant de la tête au pied. Ils arrivent. Il ne faut pas qu'ils vous trouvent ici…

– Je peux rester ici, dit-elle.

– Non… Je ne veux pas que tu vois ça.

– J'ai vu pire.

Hagrid la regarda un instant, puis il ordonna aux trois autres de partir. Hayden continuait à regarder Dumbledore, le ministre et le bourreau se rapprocher. Elle avait de l'aversion pour chacun d'eux. Elle détestait tout le monde aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent le Trio d'Or avait disparu et Hayden, elle, restait à fusiller du regard toutes les personnes présentes. Fudge paraissait le plus perturbé par Hayden, il en avait presque peur. Non, en fait, pas 'presque'. Il avait entièrement peur de Hayden et de son pouvoir. Celle-ci restait au fond de la salle, les bras croisés. Hagrid ne pouvait pas en placer une, le bourreau le coupait à chaque fois. Et alors, quand ils durent passer au pire moment. Hayden entendit Hagrid crier mais… Ce n'était pas un cri de tristesse.

– C'est un miracle ! criait-il. Il est parti !

Hayden fronça les sourcils et sortit la tête de la hutte, Buck… N'était plus là. Les yeux écarquillés, elle regarda Dumbledore, puis Hagrid en larmes. Elle ne passa même pas le bonjour qu'elle se mit à courir vers le château. Une boule s'était formé dans son ventre, une boule de joie. Et mon Dieu combien ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit ça ! Il fallait qu'elle retrouve le Trio, il fallait qu'elle leur dise ce qu'il s'était passé !

Et c'était pendant ce moment d'euphorie là qu'elle le vit. Le gros chien de Privet Drive. Il sauta sur Harry, le faisant tomber en arrière puis, il fonça sur Ron, enfonçant sa mâchoire sur son bras et le tirant avec lui aussi facilement qu'un poupée de chiffon.

– RON !

Hayden n'avait même pas comprit qu'elle était celle qui avait crier. Elle ne réfléchit qu'un quart de seconde et se rua vers ses amis, elle sortit sa baguette mais elle réagit trop tard. Harry se prit une branche du Saule Cogneur en plein visage.

– Harry, il faut aller chercher du secours ! s'exclama Hermione. Elle aussi saignait.

– Non ! On n'a pas le temps, ce monstre est suffisamment grand pour le dévorer…

– On n'arrivera jamais à passer sans aide…

– Vous n'êtes pas tout seuls ! cria Hayden essoufflée par sa course.

– Hayden…

– Je suis la personne la plus dangereuse en ce moment Hermione, crois moi. Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer. Et ce chien va amèrement le regretter.

Hayden sortit sa baguette, s'apprêtant à utiliser un puissant sortilège d'immobilisation mais Pattenrond se précipita alors vers l'arbre, il ondula entre les branches tel un serpent puis, il posa ses pattes avant sur le nœud d'une racine à la base du tronc.

Et l'arbre s'immobilisa. Comme pétrifier. Plus une seule feuille ne remuait.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hé hé hé ! Voilà la suite ^^ Je la poste plus rapidement parce qu'il ne se passait pas grand-chose dans l'autre chapitre ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire (ET ENCORE MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! PTN JE VOUS AIME !)**

 **Enjoyez ;)**

Hayden n'attendit pas plus, elle se rua sous l'arbre, elle était dans une colère noire, non pas que quelqu'un ayant fait du mal à son ami soit apparut mais juste que elle allait enfin avoir la chance d'exploser sur quelqu'un. Elle n'attendait que ça. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se défouler. Parce que ce chien, n'était pas un simple animal, ça c'était sur, cet animal, c'était un quelqu'un.

Hayden murmura un _Lumos_ et ouvrit la marche, le tunnel était assez long et elle se fatiguait rapidement. Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre sauf pour marcher tranquillement la nuit, alors courir comme ça l'épuisait beaucoup plus que elle ne le pensait.

Ils arrivèrent alors derrière l'ouverture éclairée, ils découvrirent une pièce poussiéreuse dans laquelle régnait un désordre indescriptible. Le sol était couvert de tâches, tous les meubles étaient cassés comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à les fracasser et les fenêtres étaient obstruées par des planches.

Hayden prit une grande inspiration. Un an qu'elle n'était pas venue ici.

– Où est-ce qu'on est…? murmura Harry.

Hayden se tourna vers lui, une légère douleur passant dans ses yeux.

– On est dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Harry montra une chaise en bois dont il manquait plusieurs morceaux, notamment l'un des pieds qui avait été arraché.

– Les fantômes ne cassent pas les chaises, dit-il lentement.

Hayden le regarda.

– En effet. C'est probablement moi qui l'ai cassé.

Au même instant, il y eut un craquement au-dessus de leur tête. Quelque chose avait bougé au première étage. Hayden prit une grande inspiration, elle avait peur, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait résoudre ce mystère une bonne fois pour toute.

Le plus silencieusement possible, ils franchirent la porte ouverte, avancèrent dans le couloir et montèrent un escalier délabré. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait tout, à l'exception d'une longue trace brillante sur le sol, indiquant qu'on avait traîner quelqu'un au premier étage.

– _Nox_ , murmurèrent-ils d'une même voix et les rayons de lumières que projetaient leurs baguettes s'éteignirent aussitôt.

Une porte était entrouverte. Ils se regardèrent, puis échangèrent un signe de tête approbateur. Brandissant sa baguette magique, Hayden regarda Harry donner un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Pattenrond était allongé sur un magnifique lit au baldaquin poussiéreux et se mit à ronronner de plus belle en les voyant apparaître.

A côté de lui, Ron était recroquevillé sur le sol et tenait sa jambe qui formait un angle inquiétant. Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent sur lui. Alors que Hayden, elle, restait en retrait.

– Ron... Comment tu te sens ?

– Où est le chien ?

– Ce n'est pas un chien, gémit Ron, les mâchoires serrées par la douleur. Harry, c'est un piège...

– Quoi ?

– Le chien, c'est lui... C'est un Animagus... Ron fixait quelque chose derrière Harry.

Hayden se retourna aussitôt. L'homme qui se tenait dans l'ombre claqua la porte derrière elle. Une masse de cheveux sales et emmêlés lui tombait sur les épaules. Sans ses yeux qui brillaient au creux de ses orbites sombres et profondes, on aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'un cadavre. Sa peau cireuse était tellement tendue sur les os de son visage qu'on croyait voir une tête de mort. Un rictus découvrait ses dents jaunes. C'était Sirius Black.

– Expelliarmus ! lança-t-il d'une voix rauque en pointant vers eux la baguette magique de Ron. Harry et Hermione furent aussitôt désarmés. Leurs baguettes magiques leur sautèrent des mains et Black les attrapa au vol. Mais Hayden avait vivement reculer, tenant sa baguette bien haut, elle, reculant jusqu'au côté de Harry pour empêcher Sirius de s'approcher. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'attaquer. Quand bien même elle avait ce sentiment de haine et de colère, elle ne voulait pas l'attaquer maintenant. Comme si il allait tout lui révéler et que tout ces mystères seraient résolut sous un foutu malentendu… Comme elle l'avait espérer pour sa mère.

Sirius Black s'avança en fixant Harry.

– Je pensais bien que tu viendrais aider ton ami, lança-t-il de sa voix gutturale.

On aurait dit qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps l'habitude de parler et que sa voix avait du mal à retrouver un timbre normal.

– Ton père aurait fait la même chose pour moi. Très courageux de ta part de ne pas être allé chercher un professeur. Je t'en suis reconnaissant... Ça va rendre les choses beaucoup plus faciles...

Mais il s'arrêta subitement, regardant Hayden avec des yeux ronds.

– H-Haley ?

Hayden recula encore d'un pas. La fureur brillant dans son regard.

– Rater, dit-elle dans un murmure. Essaie encore.

Harry fit un pas en avant, près à sauter à la gorge de Sirius mais Ron et Hermione l'en empêchèrent.

– Non, Harry…

Hayden et Harry regardaient tous les deux Sirius du même regard de haine et de colère, et ils ne se rendaient même pas compte à quel point il se ressemblait à ce moment-là.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu ne peux être que Haley...

– Si vous voulez tuer Harry, il faudra nous tuer aussi ! dit soudainement Ron sur un ton de défi.

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux sombres de Black.

– Allonge-toi, dit-il d'une voix douce. Tu vas te faire encore plus mal à la jambe.

Hayden blêmit soudainement, baissant légèrement sa baguette. Il avait soudainement l'air tellement plus affectueux…

– Vous m'avez entendu ? insista Ron en se cramponnant à Harry pour ne pas tomber. Vous devrez nous tuer tous les trois.

– Il n'y aura qu'un seul meurtre, ce soir, dit Black. Son sourire s'élargit.

Hayden tressaillit encore.

– Et pourquoi ça ? lança Harry en essayant de se dégager de Ron et de Hermione qui le tenaient toujours. Vous n'avez pas eu ce genre de scrupule, la dernière fois. Vous n'avez pas hésité à tuer tous ces Moldus pour assassiner Pettigrew... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous vous êtes ramolli, à Azkaban ?

– Harry ! gémit Hermione. Tais-toi !

– IL A TUÉ MON PÈRE ET MA MÈRE ! rugit Harry.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? dit Hayden dans un murmure.

Mais Harry ne sembla pas l'entendre, dans un brusque mouvement, il parvint à s'arracher à l'étreinte de Ron et de Hermione et bondit sur Black.

S'en suivit une ridicule mêlé, mais Black n'avait pas réagit tout de suite, pourquoi ? Il avait laissé Harry l'attaquer. Mais _pourquoi_? Cependant, quand il vit que Harry tentait vraiment de le tuer, Black tenta de l'étrangler et Hermione sauta alors sur l'occasion, donnant un coup de pieds à l'homme qui lâcha les baguettes, elles tombèrent tous à terre et dans un mouvement brusque et après l'intervention de Pattenrond, chacun récupéra sa baguette.

Black était par terre, au pied du mur, les bras en croix. Le souffle saccadé, il regarda Harry s'approcher de lui, la baguette magique pointée sur sa poitrine.

– Tu vas me tuer, Harry ? murmura-t-il.

Harry s'immobilisa devant lui et le regarda en le menaçant de sa baguette. Une ecchymose se formait peu à peu autour de l'œil gauche de Black et son nez saignait.

– Attends, Harry, murmura Hayden.

Mais il ne l'écoutait toujours pas.

– Vous avez tué mes parents, dit Harry, la voix légèrement tremblante, mais la main qui tenait la baguette ne tremblait pas.

Black leva vers lui ses yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites.

– Je ne le nie pas, dit-il, très calme. Mais si tu connaissais toute l'histoire...

Le cœur de Hayden s'emballait dans sa poitrine. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait mais quoi ?! Quoi ?!

– Toute l'histoire ? répéta Harry, qui sentait le sang battre à ses oreilles. Vous les avez vendus à Voldemort, c'est tout ce que je sais !

– Il faut que tu m'écoutes, dit Black, d'une voix soudain tendue. Tu le regretteras si tu ne le fais pas... Tu ne comprends pas...

L'alarme dans la tête de Hayden résonnait de plus en plus fort, elle commençait à faire les liens mais il manquait une pièce, il manquait quelque chose.

– Je comprends beaucoup mieux que vous ne le croyez, dit Harry d'une voix qui tremblait de plus en plus. Vous, vous ne l'avez jamais entendue, ma mère... ma mère qui essayait d'empêcher Voldemort de me tuer... Et c'est vous qui avez fait ça... C'est vous...

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de prononcer un mot de plus, Harry vit passer un éclair orangé. Pattenrond sauta d'un bond sur la poitrine de Black et s'y allongea à la place du cœur. Black cilla et regarda le chat.

– Va-t'en, murmura-t-il en essayant de repousser Pattenrond.

Mais le chat enfonça ses griffes dans la robe de Black et refusa de bouger. Il tourna alors son horrible tête écrasée vers Harry et le regarda de ses yeux jaunes. Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot.

Hayden regarda l'animal. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qu'elle croyait. Tu ne pouvais jamais faire confiance à quelqu'un de cruel envers les animaux. Pattenrond avait entièrement confiance en Hermione, mais aussi en Sirius Black... Et il était près à se sacrifier pour lui. Alors que c'était un _chat_.

– Harry.

La voix de Hayden s'était faite ferme, elle n'avait pas hésiter une seule seconde cette fois-ci.

– Ne le tue pas.

Harry tressaillit, la baguette levée. On voyait bien qu'il était partagé entre vraiment tué ou pas. Hayden s'approcha d'un pas encore. Son cerveau toujours fulminant.

– Harry, répéta-elle en faisant un nouveau pas. Ne le tue pas.

Il y eut alors des bruits de pas étouffés au rez-de-chaussée. Quelqu'un était entré dans la maison.

– ON EST ICI ! hurla soudain Hermione. ON EST ICI AVEC SIRIUS BLACK ! VITE !

Black eut un sursaut qui faillit faire tomber Pattenrond. Harry crispa les doigts sur la baguette magique. Hayden arriva à sa hauteur, et tira sur le pan de sa robe.

– Harry, s'il te plaît, écoute-le.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée dans une pluie d'étincelles rouges et Harry se retourna au moment où le professeur Lupin se précipitait dans la pièce, le teint livide, brandissant sa baguette magique. D'un regard rapide, il vit Ron allongé sur le lit, Hermione recroquevillée près de la porte, Harry qui menaçait Black de sa baguette et Black lui-même, affalé aux pieds de Harry, le visage ensanglanté.

– _Expelliarmus_ ! cria Lupin.

Hayden blêmit alors que sa baguette la quitta. La baguette de Harry aussi lui sauta à nouveau des mains. Celles que tenait Hermione s'envolèrent également et Lupin les attrapa toutes les quatre d'un geste vif.

Il s'approcha ensuite de Black, Pattenrond toujours allongé sur sa poitrine dans une attitude protectrice. Harry resta immobile. Il se sentait comme vidé de toute substance. Il ne l'avait pas fait... Il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Black allait être livré aux Détraqueurs.

Mais Hayden, elle était vide pour une autre raison. Elle regardait Lupin avec des yeux exorbités. Les choses allaient trop vite pour elle, les éléments s'enchaîner bien trop rapidement !

Alors, Lupin parla d'une voix étrange, une voix qui trahissait une émotion contenue.

– Où est-il, Sirius ? dit-il.

Harry regarda Lupin. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. De quoi parlait-il ? Il regarda à nouveau Black dont le visage était dépourvu d'expression. Pendant quelques instants, il ne fit pas le moindre geste. Puis, lentement, il leva la main et montra Ron.

Déconcerté, Harry tourna les yeux vers Ron qui paraissait stupéfait.

– Mais, dans ce cas... murmura Lupin en observant Black avec une telle intensité qu'il semblait vouloir lire dans ses pensées... Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas montré avant ? A moins que...

Les yeux de Lupin s'agrandirent comme s'il voyait soudain quelque chose derrière Black, quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir.

– A moins que ce soit lui qui... A moins que vous ayez changé de... sans me le dire ?

Lentement, sans quitter Lupin des yeux, Black hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Hayden sentit une frustration lui prendre les tripes.

– Finissez vos foutus phrases pour une fois !

– Professeur Lupin, intervint Harry d'une voix forte. Qu'est-ce qui...

Mais il n'acheva pas sa question, car ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Lupin abaissa sa baguette magique, puis il s'approcha de Black, lui prit la main et l'aida à se relever, obligeant Pattenrond à sauter à terre. Lorsque Black fut debout, Lupin l'étreignit comme un frère. Et Hayden commençait à comprendre, lentement, les pièces manquantes s'ajoutaient.

– CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! hurla Hermione la coupant dans ses pensées.

Lupin lâcha Sirius Black et se tourna vers elle.

– Vous... Vous... balbutiait Hermione, les yeux exorbités, en pointant le doigt sur Lupin.

– Hermione...

– Vous et lui !

– Hermione, calmez-vous...

– Je n'ai rien dit à personne ! s'écria Hermione d'une voix aiguë. J'ai gardé le secret…

Hayden sentait que la panique de Hermione allait lui faire dire quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait pas !

– Hermione, écoutez-moi, je vous en prie ! s'exclama Lupin. Je vais vous expliquer...

Harry se sentait trembler, non pas de peur, mais d'un nouvel accès de fureur.

– Je vous ai fait confiance ! hurla-t-il à Lupin, la voix frémissante d'indignation. Et en fait, vous étiez son ami !

– Vous vous trompez, dit Lupin. Pendant douze ans, je n'ai pas été l'ami de Sirius, mais maintenant, je le suis... Laissez-moi vous expliquer...

– NON ! s'exclama Hermione. Harry, ne crois pas ce qu'il te dit, c'est lui qui a aidé Black à s'introduire dans le château, lui aussi veut te tuer... C'est un Loup-garou !

Il y eut un silence pesant. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Lupin qui semblait étonnamment calme, malgré la pâleur de son visage. Hayden leva alors le pied et écrasa celui de Hermione qui hurla de douleur.

– Mais ça va pas ! cria-t-elle.

– Ne dit pas des choses sans en calculer les conséquences ! dit Hayden dans un murmure réprobateur.

Hermione la regarda un instant avant de tourner ses yeux Lupin, qui les regardait toutes les deux.

– D'habitude, vous êtes plus brillante que ça, Hermione, dit-il. Là, vous n'avez qu'une seule bonne réponse sur trois. Je n'ai pas aidé Sirius à pénétrer dans le château et je n'ai pas la moindre intention de tuer Harry...

Un étrange frémissement agita son visage.

– En revanche, reprit-il, je reconnais que je suis un loup-garou.

Ron fit un effort méritoire pour se relever, mais il retomba avec un gémissement de douleur. Lupin s'avança vers lui, l'air inquiet, mais Ron balbutia:

– Arrière, loup-garou !

Lupin s'immobilisa et Hayden se tourna vers Ron, une colère insoupçonné pour ses amis s'était réveillé. Ils étaient vraiment débile eux aussi.

– Est ce que tu veux que je t'écrase le pied à toi aussi ? demanda-t-elle de la même voix.

Ron blêmit. Puis, au prix d'un effort manifeste, il se tourna vers Hermione et demanda :

– Depuis quand savez-vous ?

– Depuis longtemps, murmura Hermione. Depuis que le professeur Rogue nous a donné ce devoir à faire...

– Il en serait ravi, répondit Lupin, glacial. Il l'a donné en espérant que quelqu'un comprendrait la signification de mes symptômes. Avez-vous consulté le calendrier lunaire et constaté que j'étais toujours malade au moment de la pleine lune ? Ou avez-vous compris que l'épouvantard se changeait en lune chaque fois qu'il me voyait ?

Hayden eut encore plus de haine envers Rogue c'est fou ce que passer du temps ici réveillait ses mauvais sentiments.

– Les deux, répondit Hermione à voix basse.

Lupin eut un rire forcé.

– Et vous, Hayden.

– Depuis que vous avez bu cette potion quand on prenait le thé dans votre bureau, Harry et moi, dit Hayden dans un soupir. Rogue m'a apprit à la faire l'an dernier.

– Je n'ai jamais rencontré des sorcières de votre âge aussi intelligente que vous.

Hayden poussa un soupir et tourna son regard vers Ron, il était de plus en plus pâle et même si il l'avait agacé tout à l'heure, elle s'inquiétait un peu pour lui.

— Je n'ai pas aidé Sirius, dit Lupin. Si vous voulez bien me laisser une chance de m'expliquer... Tenez...

Il sépara les baguettes magiques de Harry, de Ron, de Hayden et de Hermione et les lança chacune à son propriétaire. Harry, stupéfait, attrapa la sienne.

– Voilà, poursuivit Lupin en glissant sa propre baguette dans sa ceinture. Vous êtes armés, nous ne le sommes pas. Vous allez m'écouter, maintenant ?

Hayden eut un sourire et sans hésiter, elle glissa sa baguette à son tour dans sa robe. Lupin hocha de la tête pour la remercier.

– Si ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez aidé, dit Harry en lançant un regard furieux à Black, comment saviez-vous qu'il était ici ?

– La carte, répondit Lupin. La carte du Maraudeur. J'étais en train de l'étudier dans mon bureau…

– Vous savez vous en servir ? demanda Harry d'un air soupçonneux.

– Bien sûr que je sais m'en servir, répliqua Lupin avec un geste d'impatience. J'en suis un des auteurs. Lunard, c'est moi, c'est comme ça que mes amis me surnommaient quand j'étais élève à Poudlard.

– Vous êtes un des auteurs de...

Lupin se mit à expliquer comment il les avait trouver, pourquoi ? Et surtout, que quand ils étaient revenu de chez Hagrid, il y avait quelqu'un avec eux. Et les yeux de Hayden brillèrent d'enfin comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

– Peter Pettigrew…

Black et Lupin se tournèrent vers elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

– Ron, dit Lupin en se tournant vers lui. Est-ce que je pourrais voir le rat ?

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Croûtard vient faire là-dedans ?

– Tout, répondit Lupin. Est-ce que je pourrais le voir ?

Ron hésita, puis il plongea la main dans sa poche. Croûtard apparut en se débattant de toutes ses forces. Ron dut l'attraper par la queue pour l'empêcher de fuir. Pattenrond se dressa sur les genoux de Black en lançant une sorte de sifflement. Lupin s'approcha alors de Ron et regarda fixement Croûtard en retenant sa respiration.

– Quoi ? répéta Ron, l'air effaré, en serrant Croûtard contre lui. Qu'est-ce que mon rat vient faire là-dedans ?

– Ce n'est pas un rat, dit Sirius Black de sa voix rauque.

– Bien sûr que si, c'est un rat.

– Non, dit Lupin à voix basse. C'est un sorcier.

– Un Animagus, finit Hayden lorsque toutes les pièces furent mit en place. Il s'appelle Peter Pettigrew.

Évidemment, Harry, Ron et Hermione, ne les crurent pas, les prenant pour des fous à lier. Et alors que ils allaient enfin commencer l'histoire, un craquement retentit Hayden tressaillit, sortant sa baguette.

– Il n'y a personne…

– C'est un maison hantée, dit Ron.

Hayden leva le sourcil.

– Pas du tout, dit Lupin qui regardait toujours la porte d'un air intrigué. La Cabane hurlante n'a jamais été hantée... Les cris que les villageois entendaient, c'était moi qui les poussais. C'est d'ailleurs ici que tout commence. A l'époque où je suis devenu un loup-garou.

– Et elle a été perpétué par moi, finit Hayden dans un murmure.

Tout le monde la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

– Perdre le contrôle de mon pouvoir, ça fait mal.

Lupin et Black échangèrent un regard.

– Tu perds le contrôle de tes pouvoirs ? demanda Lupin, choqué.

– Oui, coupa Hayden, je vais aller faire le tour de la maison pour voir si il y a quelqu'un.

Lupin tourna la tête de droite à gauche.

– Écoutez au moins le début de l'histoire.

Et c'est alors qu'il se lança sur l'explication de son amitié avec James, Sirius et Peter. Comment chacun était devenu des Animagus pour permettre à Lupin de ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, comment ils avaient grandi ensemble. La mauvaise blague de Sirius qui a presque causé la mort ou la blessure de Rogue si James n'était pas intervenu. Hayden pouvait voir que Harry prenait de la fierté en entendant des gens parler ainsi de son père.

Mais un autre craquement retentit, Hayden se redressa à nouveau, leva sa baguette.

– C'est pour ça que Rogue ne vous aime pas, dit lentement Harry. Parce qu'il a cru que vous étiez complice de la farce ?

– Exactement, lança une voix glaciale derrière Lupin.

Severus Rogue se débarrassa de la cape d'invisibilité sous laquelle il s'était caché, et pointa sa baguette magique sur Lupin.

Hermione poussa un hurlement. Black se leva d'un bond. Harry sursauta comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique et Hayden leva les yeux au ciel, sa colère pour Rogue se réveillant aussi.

– Il y aura deux pensionnaires de plus à Azkaban, ce soir, dit Rogue, le regard flamboyant. Je serais curieux de savoir comment Dumbledore va réagir en apprenant tout ça... Il était convaincu que tu étais inoffensif, Lupin... Un loup-garou apprivoisé...

– Espèce d'idiot, dit Lupin d'une voix douce. Est-ce qu'une vieille rancune de collégien vaut la peine de renvoyer un innocent à Azkaban ?

BANG !

De petites cordes semblables à des serpents jaillirent de la baguette magique de Rogue et s'enroulèrent autour des chevilles, des poignets et de la bouche de Lupin qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol, immobilisé. Avec un rugissement de rage, Black s'élança vers Rogue, mais celui-ci lui pointa sa baguette entre les deux yeux.

– Donne-moi une bonne raison, murmura Rogue, une seule bonne raison de le faire, et je te jure que je le ferai.

Black s'immobilisa. Il aurait été impossible de dire lequel des deux exprimait la plus grande haine. Mais Hayden en avait aussi de la haine, elle posa alors sa baguette juste à l'arrière du crâne de Rogue.

– Pour la simple et bonne raison que je peux vous faire sauter la cervelle rien qu'avec ma propre volonté.

Rogue tressaillit mais ne baissa pas sa baguette pour autant. Les yeux de Hayden brillaient d'une étrange lumière. Elle avait déjà tué quelqu'un par accident. Quel était la différence maintenant entre le faire pour de vrai ou non. Elle vit Lupin tenter de se libérer de ses liens. En plus de ça, il avait osé faire du mal à quelqu'un sans même écouter raison.

– Tu ne t'es jamais remis de cette blague, grogna Black. Si ce garçon emmène son rat jusqu'au château – il désigna Ron d'un signe de tête –, je te suivrai sans faire d'histoires...

– Jusqu'au château ? dit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. Je ne crois pas que nous aurons besoin d'aller aussi loin. Il me suffira d'appeler les Détraqueurs dès que nous serons sortis du Saule cogneur. Ils seront ravis de te voir, Black... tellement ravis, qu'ils te donneront sûrement un baiser...

Le peu de couleur qui demeurait sur les joues de Black s'effaça aussitôt.

– Il... Il faut que tu m'écoutes, dit-il de sa voix rauque. Le rat... Regarde ce rat...

Le regard de Rogue brillait d'une lueur démente que Hayden ne lui connaissait pas. Il semblait perdre la raison. Mais plus que cela, ce qui l'agaçait c'était pourquoi ne cherchait-il pas plus loin ? Pour une simple querelle de collège ?

– J'emmène le loup-garou. Peut-être que les Détraqueurs auront envie de l'embrasser, lui aussi...

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Harry traversa la pièce en quelques enjambées et se plaça devant la porte.

– Dégagez, Potter, vous avez suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça, lança Rogue. Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps pour vous sauver la peau...

– Le professeur Lupin aurait eu le temps de me tuer cent fois, cette année, dit Harry. Je me suis trouvé seul avec lui très souvent quand il m'apprenait à me défendre contre les Détraqueurs. S'il était vraiment un complice de Black, pourquoi n'en a-t-il pas profité pour me tuer ?

– L'esprit d'un loup-garou est insondable, répliqua Rogue dans un sifflement. Allons, dégagez le passage, Potter !

Hayden enfonça sa baguette dans les cheveux gras de Rogue.

– Palmer, dit-il soudainement inquiet, je vous demanderai de retirer cette baguette de ma tête.

Hayden eut un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

– Donnez moi une bonne raison de le faire.

Harry se décida en une fraction de seconde. Avant même que Rogue ait eu le temps de faire un pas vers lui, il leva sa baguette magique.

– _Expelliarmus_ ! s'exclama-t-il.

Mais il ne fut pas le seul à prononcer la formule. Il y eut une détonation qui fit trembler la porte sur ses gonds. Rogue fut projeté en l'air, s'écrasa contre le mur et glissa sur le plancher, un filet de sang coulant sur son visage. Il était assommé.

Harry jeta un regard autour de lui. Ron et Hermione avaient désarmé Rogue au même moment que lui. La baguette magique de Rogue décrivit un arc de cercle et alla atterrir sur le lit, à côté de Pattenrond.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, dit Black en regardant Harry. Tu aurais dû me le laisser...

Harry évita le regard de Black. Même à présent, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait.

– On a attaqué un professeur... On a attaqué un professeur... gémit Hermione qui fixait Rogue, toujours inconscient, avec des yeux terrifiés. On va avoir des ennuis épouvantables...

Lupin essayait de défaire ses liens. Black et Hayden se penchèrent vers lui et le libérèrent. C'est là que tous les deux, ils virent le bracelet de Hayden. Black fut incapable de parler pendant un moment mais Harry les interrompit.

– Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois vous croire, répliqua Harry.

– Alors, il est temps qu'on te donne des preuves, dit Black détournant les yeux du bracelet. Toi, donne-moi Peter.

Ron serra Croûtard contre sa poitrine. Mais après l'explication de Sirius et Remus, il hésita puis il finit par donner Croûtard à Lupin qui le prit entre ses mains. Croûtard se mit à couiner en se tortillant désespérément, ses petits yeux noirs exorbités.

– Prêt, Sirius ? dit Lupin. Black, qui avait déjà pris la baguette magique de Rogue sur le lit, s'approcha de Lupin et du rat qui se débattait. Les yeux de Black semblèrent soudain s'enflammer dans leurs orbites.

– Ensemble ? dit-il à voix basse.

– Oui, répondit Lupin qui tenait fermement Croûtard dans une main et sa baguette magique dans l'autre. A trois... Attention, un... deux... TROIS ! Un éclair bleu jaillit des deux baguettes magiques. Pendant un instant, Croûtard sembla figé dans les airs, son petit corps noir agité de convulsions. Ron poussa un cri. Le rat tomba sur le plancher. Il y eut alors un autre éclair aveuglant, puis... On aurait dit la croissance d'un arbre dans un film en accéléré. Une tête sortit du sol, puis des bras poussèrent, et des jambes... Un instant plus tard, un homme se tenait debout à l'endroit où Croûtard était tombé.

L'homme, recroquevillé sur lui-même, se tordait les mains. Sur le lit, Pattenrond s'était mis à cracher, les poils dressés sur son échine. L'homme était petit, à peine plus grand que Harry et Hermione. Le sommet de son crâne était chauve, entouré de cheveux fins en bataille, à la couleur indéfinissable. Il avait l'aspect flétri d'un homme replet qui aurait perdu beaucoup de poids en peu de temps. Sa peau paraissait sale et terne, comme les poils de Croûtard, et il avait conservé quelque chose du rat dans son nez pointu et ses petits yeux humides.

La respiration saccadée, il regarda autour de lui. Hayden vit ses yeux se tourner brièvement vers la porte, puis changer à nouveau de direction.

– Bonjour, Peter, dit Lupin d'un ton joyeux, comme s'il était tout naturel de voir un rat se transformer en un vieux camarade d'école. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

– S... Sirius... R... Remus...

Pettigrew avait une petite voix couinante, semblable à des cris de rat. Pendant un instant, ses yeux se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers la porte.

– Mes amis... Mes chers vieux amis...

Black leva sa baguette, mais Lupin lui attrapa le poignet en lui lançant un regard noir et s'adressa à nouveau à Pettigrew d'un ton léger et désinvolte.

Mais Hayden ne suivit plus à partir de ce moment-là. Son cœur s'était mit à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et elle était soudainement prise de vertige. Elle commençait à avoir du mal à tenir debout.

– Hayden, murmura Hermione. Ça va ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux, sa vue se mit à se brouiller et à ce moment-là, elle fut traverser par un coup d'électricité. La température chuta et l'humidité se fit plus intense.

– I-Il faut que je parte dans un endroit désert… murmura Hayden. Il faut…

Sans faire attention, elle transplana dans sa chambre, tombant à genoux, elle ne voulait pas blesser Harry et Ron et Hermione, ni même Lupin et Sirius. Elle s'allongea sur le dos, posant son bras sur ses yeux pour ne plus rien voir. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à contrôler ses pouvoirs, mais pourquoi pas maintenant ? Elle le devait ! Elle ne pouvait aller nulle part ! Dans une panique, elle transplana dans la Chambre des Secrets, Les dégâts pourraient être diminuer si elle était là, après tout, elle avait abrité un foutu serpent de près de 10 mètres de long pendant 50 ans sans que jamais personne ne le sache.

Là encore Hayden s'allongea sur le dos. Le sol trembla légèrement alors que elle, respirait de plus en plus difficilement et la douleur commençait à vriller son cœur. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive maintenant, au moment où elle était prête à découvrir _toute_ la vérité ?

Son cœur s'emballa et Hayden comme un coup de poignard dans sa tête, il fallait qu'elle se calme, se raccrocher à un bon souvenir pour ne pas perdre connaissance, et pouvoir calmer son pouvoir. C'est ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse, absolument. Se calmer.

Elle voulait y retourner, elle voulait les aider, et si jamais Peter était en fait innocent et que c'était un piège de Black ? Et si jamais l'un d'entre eux s'évadait ? Et si jamais Rogue se réveillait ? Il fallait qu'elle soit là ! Elle avait besoin d'être là. Ils avaient besoin d'elle.

Ou était-ce elle qui avait besoin d'eux ?

La douleur commença à se répendre sur ses épaules, elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne absolument.

Mais elle ne savait pas à quoi penser pour être heureuse. Elle n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher. Elle n'avait pas de parents, elle n'avait pas de famille, elle n'avait personne.

La respiration de Hayden se fit plus lente alors qu'elle respirait plus difficilement. Ses yeux se vidant de toute vie.

– P*tain…

Elle était vraiment seule.

Mais une petite voix se réveilla au fond de son cœur, Hayden ferma les yeux. Elle n'était pas si seule qu'elle en avait l'air. Elle avait un petit frère à s'occuper, elle avait tellement d'amis… Elle n'était pas seule. Pas entièrement seule.

Hayden tenta de s'asseoir, faisant de son mieux pour canaliser sa douleur. Elle n'était plus seule ! Elle avait Harry, Leslie, Cédric, Fred, Ron, George, Hermione, Hagrid, et même…. Même Lupin ! Elle avait tout un beau monde avec elle. Des gens qui la défendaient et… Des gens qui l'aimaient. Elle n'avait pas de parents, mais elle avait des amis sur qui s'accrocher.  
Hayden prit une grande inspiration, posant les mains sur le sol pour tenter de se lever entièrement, sa douleur était plus intense au niveau du cœur, sa respiration plus dur, mais au moins, c'était concentré. Concentré à un seul fichu endroit. Elle pouvait contrôler son pouvoir. C'était possible. Merlin l'avait fait, Corentin, L'imbrûlée, ils l'avaient tous fait ! Pourquoi serait-elle la seule à ne pas pouvoir le faire ?

Doucement Hayden ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration, elle se leva, oubliant sa douleur. Elle avait un point d'encrage, et elle avait de la motivation, il ne suffisait plus qu'à le faire.

Elle retira son bracelet et le plaqua sur son cœur, les yeux toujours fermés. Elle pouvait le faire, elle pouvait le faire, elle pouvait le faire.

Doucement, la température se stabilisa et Hayden happa comme toute la pression et le pouvoir qui s'était émané. Elle l'avait senti rentré dans son corps à nouveau. Elle l'avait sentit rejoindre son sang et rester là. A l'intérieur.

Enfin, Hayden ouvrit les yeux.

Elle l'avait fait ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle réalisait.

Elle l'avait fait ! Elle l'avait contrôlé ! Elle avait définitivement, complètement contrôlé son pouvoir.

– Je l'ai fait !

Hayden sauta en l'air mais elle perdit l'équilibre en retombant, ça l'avait énormément fatigué. Elle s'accrocha à quelque chose de visqueux pour ne pas tomber mais retira rapidement ça main quand elle la vit poisseuse et dégoulinante d'un liquide inconnu.

Hayden fit une grimace exagérée.

– Ew… murmura-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle regarda sur quoi elle s'était accroché, elle recula d'un pas, tomba à la renverse, les yeux écarquillés.

– Fuck.

C'était le cadavre du Basilic, il avait à moitié pourri et Hayden commençait seulement à se rendre compte de l'odeur putride qui envahissait la Chambre. Elle fut prise d'un soudain haut-le-coeur et s'empêcha de vomir de justesse.

De toute manière, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle reste. Elle se releva, époussetant sa robe et transplana directement dans la Cabane Hurlante.


	42. Chapter 42

**PAMPAMPAAAAAAM ! AUJOURD'HUI ! Grosse révélation, mais pas celle que vous attendez, noooon ! Celle que vous attendez tous ça sera LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE ! (Ou plutôt lundi) Meuahahahaha !**

 **Enjoyez ;)**

Hayden transplana dans la Cabane Hurlante mais il n'y avait plus personne alors, elle se rua à l'extérieur, sans oublier d'appuyer sur le nœud pour ne pas se faire cogner par le Saule. Mais ce ne fut pas le Saule que la cogna, ce fut un détail, qui la frappa d'un grand coup. Ce soir c'était la pleine Lune… Et avec tous les événements, il y avait peu de chance que Lupin n'eusse prit sa potion.

Hayden entendit un grognement et elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps, elle courut à en perdre haleine vers ce bruit, oubliant son mal de cœur et tout le reste, elle se débarassa de sa robe de sorcier, ne gardant que son uniforme et courut aussi vite qu'elle le put.

Elle arriva à temps pour voir Pettigrew s'enfuir, quittant Ron et ses menottes, et elle vit Sirius et Lupin, en loup-garou, se battre. Les Loup-garou ressemblait énormément au loups, ils avaient un museau plus petit mais était aussi plus gros et surtout… Ils étaient plus dangereux.

– Hayden !

La jeune fille regarda Harry, elle voyait dans son regard qu'il l'implorait de faire quelque chose, alors, sans attendre, elle dévala la pente et fonça sur Sirius et Lupin.

– _Discidium_! cria-t-elle.

Les deux animaux furent alors séparer d'un seul coup, chacun d'un côté. Elle fonça sur Lupin alors que Sirius tentait de la tirer par la jupe pour qu'elle s'enfuie. Mais elle le repoussa d'un coup de pied avant de se tourner vers lui.

– Je suis une _putain_ de Influxus ! Alors pour une fois, laissez-moi utiliser mon pouvoir pour quelque chose de bien.

Le chien s'arrêta, l'observant avec des gros yeux mais Hayden n'attendit pas plus longtemps, elle courut vers Lupin. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen, pour l'arrêter, pour qu'il reprennent conscience. Ou pour qu'il aille ailleurs. Comme dans la forêt.

Hayden se tourna et vit alors le Loup-garou lui foncer dessus.

 _\- Repudium._

Elle transplana alors juste derrière Lupin.

\- _Quescis !_

Lupin fut comme anesthésier le temps d'un seconde et Hayden en profita pour lui attraper le poil de toutes ses forces et elle transplana au coeur de la forêt interdite. Le Loup-Garou se redressa violemment en voyant ce qui lui été arriver et griffa Hayden profondément dans le bras. Mais elle s'en moqua.

\- _Repudium !_

Encore une fois, il fut envoyer au loin et Hayden transplana à nouveau pour arriver juste devant Ron.

– Il faut qu'on y aille, dit-elle en aidant Ron à se lever. Tu peux marcher ?

Ron grimaça.

– J'ai besoin d'aide…

Hayden regarda autour et trouva un bâton assez dur et assez fort.

– Tiens toi à ça.

Ron obéit, puis, Hayden prit son bras pour le mettre autour de son épaule et l'aider à le porter. Elle tressaillit légèrement. Elle n'aimait pas le contact physique, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de transplaner une seconde fois avec quelqu'un maintenant, et surtout, blessé. Hayden se tourna pour faire flotter Rogue mais elle lâcha un cri de surprise.

– Quoi ? fit Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Rogue ! Cria Hayden, il n'est plus là !

Mais Hayden n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper, Ron perdait de plus en plus de couleur et elle ne voulait pas qu'il tombe dans les pommes, ils commencèrent alors à marcher le plus rapidement possible vers l'infirmerie et en effet, au milieu du chemin, Ron perdit connaissance.

– C'est pas vrai…

Elle fit un sortilège de lévitation, heureuse d'être enfin libérer d'un quelconque contacte physique mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le château, Ron flottant derrière elle, elle trouva Rogue, faisant flotter Harry et Hermione.

– C'est pas vrai !

Elle courut vers eux, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Ron la suivant.

– Harry ! Hermione !

Elle courut plus vite et Rogue se tourna vers elle, un regard noir.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

– A cause de vous, ils ont dû faire face à des centaines de Détraqueurs dont _je_ les ai sauvé.

Hayden se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait du mal à y croire. Enfin, soit.

– Il faut leur donner du chocolat et…

– Seigneur Dieu ! s'écria une voix devant eux.

Fudge était arrivé, les yeux écarquillés en voyant tout cela.

– Monsieur le Ministre, s'empressa Hayden, il faut les emmener à l'infirmerie au plus vite, ils en ont besoin…

– Évidemment, évidemment, vous allez tout me raconter là-bas.

Tous ensembles ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie où là, Rogue se mit à raconter une histoire abracadabrante sur comment les choses s'étaient passé, le mettant en valeur et diabolisant Sirius et Lupin. Mais Hayden n'avait pas la foi de le démentir, pour le moment, ce qui la préoccupait, c'était d'aider ses amis.

– Une histoire stupéfiante... Vraiment stupéfiante…, dit le Ministre. Un miracle qu'il n'y ait pas eu de mort... Jamais rien entendu de semblable... Une chance que vous ayez été là, Rogue...

Hayden sentit une colère lui monter à la gorge, mais elle ne dit rien. A quoi ça rimerait ?

– Merci, Monsieur le Ministre.

– Voilà qui vous vaudra l'Ordre de Merlin, deuxième classe. Et même première classe si je peux arranger ça !

– Merci beaucoup, Monsieur le Ministre.

– Vilaine coupure que vous avez là... L'œuvre de Black, j'imagine ?

– En fait, je la dois à Potter, Weasley et Granger, et Palmer Monsieur le Ministre...

– Non !

– Black les avait ensorcelés, je l'ai tout de suite vu. Un sortilège de Confusion, à en juger par leur comportement. Ils semblaient considérer qu'il était peut-être innocent.

– Je n'ai pas été ensorcelés, coupa Hayden.

Rogue et Fudge se tournèrent vers elle.

– Je ne vous supporte pas, dit-elle, c'est tout.

Rogue eut un rictus, dont Hayden ne savait si il était moqueur ou colérique.

– Ils n'étaient pas responsables de leurs actes, continua-t-il. Mais tout de même, leur conduite aurait pu permettre à Black de s'enfuir... De toute évidence, ils étaient persuadés qu'ils pourraient le capturer à eux tout seuls. Jusqu'à présent, ils ont toujours réussi à s'en tirer à bon compte... J'ai peur que cela leur ait donné une opinion excessivement flatteuse d'eux-mêmes... Et bien entendu, Potter a toujours bénéficié d'une extraordinaire indulgence de la part du directeur de l'école...

– Ah, Potter... Que voulez-vous, Rogue, nous avons tous un faible pour lui.

– Pourtant... Est-ce vraiment un service à lui rendre que de lui accorder un tel traitement de faveur ? En ce qui me concerne, j'essaye de le considérer comme n'importe quel autre élève. Et n'importe quel autre élève serait à tout le moins suspendu pendant un certain temps pour avoir entraîné ses camarades dans une situation aussi périlleuse.

– C'est moi qui les ai entraîner dans cette 'situation périlleuse', coupa Hayden avec colère. Vous ne savez même pas le trois quart de ce qu'il s'est passé. Et donc, vous allez me suspendre ?

Fudge blêmit alors que Hayden leva la tête d'un air hautain et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Mais Rogue l'ignora royalement.

– Rendez-vous compte, Monsieur le Ministre, au mépris de tous les règlements... Après toutes les précautions qui ont été mises en place pour sa protection... Se promener ainsi hors de l'enceinte de l'école en pleine nuit... Se compromettre avec un loup-garou et un assassin... Et j'ai également des raisons de croire que Potter s'est rendu à Pré-au-lard en toute illégalité...

– Eh bien, nous verrons cela, Rogue, nous verrons cela... Ce garçon s'est conduit d'une manière inconsidérée, cela ne fait aucun doute...

Hayden poussa un soupir de colère qui fit sursauté Fudge, et elle quitta le couloir, soudainement, elle vit une fille aux cheveux blonds courir vers elle.

– Oh mon Dieu ! cria Leslie. Black ! - Loup-garou ! - Détraqueurs ! -

Elle n'arrivait pas à parler, Hayden la regarda les sourcils froncés.

– Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'ai eu peur ?!

Hayden s'apprêtait à bredouiller quelque chose quand des cris lui parvinrent de l'infirmerie. Hayden et Leslie n'échangèrent qu'un regard avant de courir jusqu'à la salle, et à leur plus grande surprise, le professeur Dumbledore entra juste derrière elles.

– Pour l'amour du Ciel ! s'exclama Madame Pomfresh, folle de rage. C'est une infirmerie, ici ! Monsieur le Directeur, il faut absolument...

– Toutes mes excuses, Pompom, mais j'ai besoin de dire un mot à Mr Potter et à Miss Granger, répondit Dumbledore, très calme. Je viens de parler à Sirius Black...

– J'imagine qu'il vous a raconté le même conte de fées qu'il a fourré dans la tête de Potter ? dit sèchement Rogue. Une histoire de rat et de Pettigrow qui serait vivant...

– C'est en effet l'histoire que m'a racontée Black, admit Dumbledore en regardant attentivement Rogue à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

– Mon témoignage n'a donc aucune importance ? répliqua Rogue. Peter Pettigrow ne se trouvait pas dans la Cabane hurlante, et je n'ai pas vu trace de lui dans le parc.

– C'est parce que vous étiez évanoui, professeur ! dit gravement Hermione. Vous n'êtes pas arrivé à temps pour entendre...

– Miss Granger, JE VOUS PRIE DE VOUS TAIRE !

Personne ne fut choquer de la réaction de Rogue en dehors du Ministre.

– Allons, Rogue, dit Fudge, surpris. Cette jeune fille a subi un choc, nous devons nous montrer indulgents...

– J'aimerais parler à Harry, Hermione et Hayden en particulier, dit Dumbledore d'un ton brusque. Cornélius, Severus, Pompom, laissez-nous, je vous prie.

– Monsieur le Directeur ! balbutia Madame Pomfresh. Ils ont besoin de soins ! Ils ont besoin de repos !

– Désolé, mais ça ne peut pas attendre, j'insiste, répliqua Dumbledore.

Madame Pomfresh eut une moue indignée et retourna dans son bureau, à l'autre bout de la salle, en claquant la porte derrière elle. Fudge consulta la grosse montre en or dont la chaîne pendait sur son gilet.

– Les Détraqueurs ont dû arriver, à présent, dit-il. Je vais aller à leur rencontre. Dumbledore, je vous retrouverai là-haut Il traversa la salle et tint la porte ouverte à Rogue, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas.

– J'imagine que vous ne croyez pas un mot de l'histoire de Black ? murmura Rogue en regardant fixement Dumbledore.

– Je souhaite parler à Harry, Hermione et Hayden en particulier, répéta Dumbledore.

Leslie se tourna vers Hayden avec de gros yeux.

– Je veux rester savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, susurra Leslie entre ses dents.

Hayden haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire, murmura-t-elle.

Le regard de Dumbledore tomba alors sur Leslie et Hayden.

– Je _reste_ , dit Leslie, Hayden ne veut pas rester seule.

Hayden fronça les sourcils en regardant Leslie.

– Oui, approuva Leslie, je le lis dans ses yeux.

– Comme vous voudrez, dit Dumbledore d'un ton amusé.

Alors, dès que Rogue fut parti, Hayden, Harry et Hermione se lancèrent dans une explication de _pourquoi_ Sirius était innocent et de tout ce qu'ils avaient vu. Leslie écoutait en silence, Dumbledore les croyait, mais il était trop tard...

– Ce qu'il nous faudrait, poursuivit lentement Dumbledore, c'est un peu plus de _temps_...

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent alternativement sur Harry et sur Hermione.

– Mais... commença Hermione. HO ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain, en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

– Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien, dit Dumbledore à voix basse en articulant très soigneusement. Sirius est enfermé dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick au septième étage. La treizième fenêtre à droite de la tour ouest. Si tout se passe bien, vous pourrez sauver plus d'un innocent, ce soir. Mais rappelez-vous ceci, tous les deux: _il ne faut pas que l'on vous voie_. Miss Granger, vous connaissez la loi, vous connaissez l'enjeu... _Il ne faut surtout pas que l'on vous voie_.

Harry et Hayden n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Dumbledore s'approcha de la porte et se tourna vers eux.

– Je vais verrouiller la porte. Il est minuit moins cinq, dit-il en consultant sa montre. Miss Granger, trois tours devraient suffir. Bonne chance.

– Bonne chance ? répéta Harry tandis que la porte se refermait sur Dumbledore. Trois tours ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

Mais Hermione avait passé la main dans le col de sa robe et elle en retira une très longue et très fine chaîne d'or qu'elle portait autour du cou. Évidemment, un remonteur de temps…

– Viens ici, Harry, dit-elle précipitamment. Vite !

Abasourdi, Harry s'avança vers elle. Hermione tenait la chaîne devant elle. Il vit alors un minuscule sablier qui y était accroché.

– Hayden, viens...

– Je vais rester là, dit Hayden, je dois parler au professeur.

Hermione hocha de la tête et elle passa la chaîne autour du cou de Harry. Prêt ? dit-elle, le souffle court.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Harry, complètement déboussolé.

Hermione fit tourner le sablier trois fois. Et doucement, les deux amis disparurent.

– Quoi ?! Mais… Ils sont passés où ?! s'écria Leslie.

– C'est un remonteur de temps, dit Hayden dans un sourire. Ingénieux.

Mais à peine avaient-elles prononcer ces mots que Hermione et Harry débarquèrent dans la salle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ils avaient des feuilles dans les cheveux et Leslie et Hayden s'empressèrent de leurs retirer alors que Dumbledore fermait la porte à clef.

– Vous avez réussi ?! s'écria Hayden. Vous l'avez sauvé ?

– Attends quoi ?! s'exclama Leslie.

Hermione et Harry répondirent par un énorme sourire

– Il faut retourner dans nos lits, Leslie, tu n'as pas le choix de rester avec nous, la porte est verrouiller.

Mrs Pomefresh leur donna à tous du chocolat, même à Hayden et Leslie qui n'avaient pas du tout était en contact de Détraqueurs, ils restèrent tous l'oreille aux aguets. Harry n'en pouvait plus de tout ce chocolat, mais Hayden en reprenait toujours avec plaisir. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de la quatrième part de chocolat qu'ils entendirent des hurlements de colère qui se répercutaient en écho quelque part au-dessus de leur tête.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit Madame Pomfresh d'un air inquiet.

Ils entendaient à présent des voix furieuses qui se rapprochaient. Madame Pomfresh se tourna vers la porte.

– Ils vont réveiller tout le monde ! Où est-ce qu'ils se croient ?

Harry essaya de comprendre ce que disaient les voix.

– Il a dû transplaner, Severus. Il aurait fallu laisser quelqu'un avec lui dans la pièce. Quand ça va se savoir...

– IL N'A PAS TRANSPLANÉ ! rugit Rogue qui semblait tout proche, à présent. IL EST IMPOSSIBLE DE TRANSPLANER À L'INTÉRIEUR DE CE CHÂTEAU ! JE SUIS SÛR QUE POTTER EST DANS LE COUP !

– Severus... soyez raisonnable... Harry était enfermé...

BANG ! La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée. Fudge, Rogue et Dumbledore firent irruption dans la salle. Seul Dumbledore semblait parfaitement calme. Il avait même l'air de s'amuser. Fudge paraissait en colère. Mais Rogue était véritablement hors de lui.

– ÇA SUFFIT, MAINTENANT, POTTER ! cria-t-il. QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FABRIQUÉ ?

– Professeur Rogue ! s'indigna Madame Pomfresh. Contrôlez-vous, je vous prie !

– Allons, Rogue, soyez raisonnable, dit Fudge. Cette porte était verrouillée, nous l'avons bien vu…

– ILS L'ONT AIDÉ À S'ENFUIR, JE LE SAIS ! hurla Rogue en pointant l'index sur Harry et Hermione.

Les traits de son visage étaient convulsés et ses vociférations s'accompagnaient d'un nuage de postillons.

– Allons, calmez-vous ! lança Fudge. Ce que vous dites n'a pas de sens !

– VOUS NE CONNAISSEZ PAS POTTER ! s'écria Rogue. C'EST LUI QUI A FAIT ÇA, JE SAIS QUE C'EST LUI !

– Ça suffit, Severus, dit tranquillement Dumbledore. Réfléchissez un peu. Cette porte a été verrouillée depuis que j'ai quitté l'infirmerie il y a dix minutes. Madame Pomfresh, avez-vous vu ces élèves quitter leurs lits ?

– Bien sûr que non, répliqua Madame Pomfresh, exaspérée. Je ne les ai pas quittés depuis que vous êtes parti !

– Vous voyez bien, Severus, dit Dumbledore. A moins que vous ne vouliez nous faire croire que'ils ont la faculté de se trouver en même temps dans deux endroits différents, je ne vois pas de raison de les importuner davantage.

Harry et Hermione semblaient choqué alors que Leslie et Hayden tentaient de se cacher sous leur drap pour s'empêcher de rire. Rogue venait _littéralement_ de cracher tous ses postillons sur les lunettes de Harry et c'était bien visible.

Avec d'autant plus de colère, Rogue quitta la salle, Mrs Pomefresh avait l'air encore plus en colère, mais Dumbledore ne se souciait que d'une chose.

– Et les Détraqueurs ? demanda Dumbledore. J'imagine que vous n'allez pas les laisser aux abords de l'école ?

– En effet, ils n'ont plus rien à faire ici, désormais, dit Fudge en se passant machinalement les doigts dans les cheveux. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'ils essaieraient de donner un baiser à un garçon innocent... Impossible de les contrôler... Je vais les renvoyer à Azkaban dès ce soir. Nous pourrions peut-être poster des dragons aux entrées de l'école...

– Hagrid en serait enchanté, dit Dumbledore en adressant un sourire complice aux trois amis.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle en compagnie de Fudge, Madame Pomfresh se hâta de verrouiller à nouveau la porte. En marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles d'un air furieux, elle retourna ensuite dans son bureau. Il y eut alors un gémissement à l'autre bout de la salle. Ron venait de se réveiller. Il se redressa dans son lit et regarda autour de lui en se massant la tête.

– Qu'est-ce qui... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? grogna-t-il. Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Où est Sirius ? Et Lupin ?

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

– C'est toi qui racontes, dit Harry en reprenant un peu de chocolat

– Bon ! cria Leslie. Tu m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Hayden poussa un long soupir.

– Ça va être très long.

– J'ai toute la nuit.

Elles s'assirent toutes les deux l'une face à l'autre au milieu de l'infirmerie et Hayden se mit à tout lui raconter de A à Z, que ce soit Hagrid, l'Hypogriffe, les Cabanes Hurlantes et même sa perte de contrôle, qui révéla à Leslie que Hayden était une Influxus.

A la fin du récit, au bout d'une demi-heure. Leslie poussa un long sifflement.

– Donc pour résumer : tu es une Influxus, alias, les personnes les plus puissantes de l'histoire, Lupin est un loup-garou, Sirius Black est innocent et un animagus chien noir genre Sinistros, il a été accusé à la place de Peter Pettigrew qui est aussi un animagus rat et qui vit depuis 12 ans en temps que rat chez les Weasley !

– Exactement, dit Hayden.

– C'est l'histoire la plus compliquer que j'ai jamais entendu. Et vous ? Vous êtes parti sauver l'Hippogriffe et Sirius Black en remontant le temps.

Hermione et Harry hochèrent de la tête.

– Si on m'avait dit que tout ça ce serait passé... Bah je serais carrément venu ! Pourquoi vous m'avez pas appelé ?!

Hayden haussa les sourcils.

– Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on t'entraîne dans de situation 'dangereuse'.

– Ah non ! Là, c'est complètement différent ! C'est une putain de super aventure là !

– Les gros-mots, Leslie, grogna Hermione.

Leslie leva les yeux aux ciels.

– Et donc… Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

Hayden poussa un long soupir en fronçant les sourcils.

– J'en ai aucune idée…

Le lendemain midi, tout le monde quitta l'infirmerie, Fred, George et Cédric étaient venus pour tenir compagnie aux filles. Et ils n'ont jamais été aussi heureux de revoir Hayden sourire. Elle ne souriait pas autant qu'avant toute cette histoire, mais elle souriait, et c'était une début.

Leslie et Hayden s'apprêtait à se faire une petite après-midi entre elles dans le dortoir des Serpentard, un endroit où elle n'est jamais allé mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. A 13h30, elle reçut une lettre par Fumseck qui lui déposa dans la main avant de s'enfuir à nouveau.

– Je suis convoquée chez Dumbledore à 15h, souffla Hayden. C'est la première fois que ça arrive… murmura-t-elle.

Leslie regarda par dessus son épaule.

– Oh ! Il dit que tu peux ramener des gens avec toi. Je peux venir ?

Hayden haussa les épaules.

– Si tu veux, mais je vois pas l'intérêt.

– On vient aussi ! dirent Fred, George et Cédric d'une même voix.

Fred et George lancèrent un regard noir à Cédric mais il avait appris à les ignorer.

Leslie répondit par un grand sourire et à 15h, elles se rendirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, toutes les deux ensembles, suivis par les trois garçons.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'es pas du tout stresser, murmura Leslie en montant les marches.

– Je te rappelle que je ne peux pas me faire virer de Poudlard, et vu que je n'ai rien fais de mal, ça doit avoir quelque chose avec mes notes ou un examen que je dois passer.

– Bah quand même, souffla Cédric.

Hayden haussa les épaules et frappa trois fois à la porte.

– Entrez ! dit la voix calme du professeur.

Les cinq amis ne se firent pas prier et entrèrent, Hayden la première suivit de Leslie, de Fred puis Cédric et enfin George ferma la marche.

– Eh bien, en voilà du monde, dit le souriant professeur Flitwick.

Rogue retroussa ses lèvres alors que McGonagall avait sourit légèrement. Professeur Chourave, elle, rigolait avec bon cœur.

– Eh bien, dit Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione et Ron ne sont pas là ?

Hayden regardait tous les professeurs présents un à un, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi ils étaient tous là, si elle avait été seulement convoquer par le Directeur.

– Je ne les ai pas vu depuis ce midi, dit Hayden légèrement perdu, euuuh… Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été convoqué, professeur ?

Dumbledore eut un sourire radieux, il prit un tabouret et le posa au milieu de la salle, au centre de tout le monde. Hayden fronça les sourcils, troublée.

– Hayden, dit le professeur Flitwick avec un grand sourire, ces deux années, tu n'as perdu le contrôle de ton pouvoir que 2 fois, tu as été confronté à des situations périeuses, tu as fais face à beaucoup de mondes, tu t'es trouvé dans le danger et tes amis se sont trouvé en danger et pourtant, tu as réussi à faire face à toutes les situations avec le plus grand sang froid.

Hayden ne parut que plus troublée.

– Tes notes dans tous les domaines sont très élevés, tu as beaucoup d'avance dans le programme pour ton âge et tu sais déjà beaucoup de chose, continua le professeur Chourave, tu as su faire preuve de gentillesse et tu t'es ouverte aux autres à tel point que tu t'es faite de merveilleux amis.

Hayden échangea un regard avec chacun de ces amis en question, cherchant une réponse dans leur regard, mais aucun d'eux ne savait quoi faire.

– Tu as aussi su te montrer courageuse dans bien des domaines, poursuivit le professeur McGonagall, sans pour autant foncer tête baisser. Tu as fait ce qui te semblait le plus juste même si tu trouvais dans des situations compliqués où il te fallait brisé de _nombreuses_ règles.

La jeune fille restait ahuri. Elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de compliment d'un seul coup.

– C'est pourquoi, dit Dumbledore dans un sourire, nous avons décidé que cette année, tu avais le droit à ta propre répartition.

Le cœur de Hayden fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle voyait le professeur prendre le Choixpeau de sur l'étagère. Répartition ? Il parlait… Il parlait de la vraie répartition. La vraie de vraie ? Celle qui voulait qu'on soit réparti dans chacune des maisons ?

– A partir de l'an prochain, dit Dumbledore, tu quitteras ta chambre, tu vas t'installer dans le dortoir où tu seras répartit et tu assisteras en classe, comme tout le monde.

– On a plus grand-chose à t'apprendre tous seuls, maintenant, il va falloir que tu apprenne à tes camarades, continua le professeur Chourave.

Hayden n'arrivait pas à respirer, elle se tourna vers ses amis, Leslie avait la bouche béante, Fred les yeux écarquillés, George avait ses mains sur chaque joue et Cédric affichait un grand et radieux sourire.

– C'est un blague ?! finit par dire Hayden.

Dumbledore sourit un peu plus.

– Pas le moins du monde, il va en revanche falloir que tu t'achète ta robe de sorcière, tu pourras y aller avec tes amis pendant les vacances.

Hayden sentit une boule dans son ventre, une boule qui explosa en milliers de papillon, et qui finit par remonter le long de sa gorge.

– Tu peux venir, dit Dumbledore en donnant le Choixpeau au professeur McGonagall.

La professeur en question eut un sourire pincé.

– Palmer, Hayden, appela-t-elle.

Hayden ne bougea pas, regardant le Choixpeau avec les yeux écarquillés. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de cela ? Ce fut Leslie qui la ramena à la réalité en la poussant en avant.

– Vas-y ! dit-elle. Et ne t'en fais pas, si tu es à Gryffondor, tu auras Fred, George, Harry, Ron et Hermione. Si tu es à Pouffsoufle, tu auras Cédric et si tu es à Serpentard, tu seras avec moi !

Hayden se tourna vers elle, paniquée.

– Et si je suis à Serdaigles ?!

– Alors on sera enfin un groupe d'amis avec les quatre maison ! dit Leslie avec un plus grand sourire encore.

Le cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine, Hayden s'avança jusqu'au tabouret, et là, le professeur mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête, elle ne l'entendit pas parler comme Harry, non, il ne disait rien, et il restait sur sa tête, ainsi. Faisant tourner la tête de Hayden de droite à gauche, vers chacun des Professeurs de chaque maison, il réfléchissait à où il pourrait bien la mettre. Elle était maline, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle aurait sa place à Serpentard, elle était curieuse, cherchant à aller jusqu'au fond des choses, elle pourrait aller à Serdaigles, elle était loyale, souriante, elle aurait sa place à Poufsouffle, et elle était courageuse, chevaleresque, alors elle pouvait aller à Gryffondor.

Mais.

Elle n'était pas assez ambitieuse pour aller à Serpentard, elle n'avait aucun but, aucune envie, elle n'était pas assez travailleuse et créative pour être à Serdaigles, il restait donc Pouffsoufle et Gryffondor, la générosité, la tolérance et la loyauté ou la bravoure, la chevalerie avec un brin d'arrogance ? Lequel était le plus fort chez elle ?

Hayden restait assise, silencieuse, ça faisait presque 10 minutes que le Choixpeau faisait tourner sa tête de droite à gauche mais il semblait diviser entre deux personnes seulement. Professeur McGonagall et Professeur Chourave. Puis, soudainement, le Choixpeau arrêta de bouger, puis il hurla, vrillant les tympans de Hayden.

– GRYFFONDOR !

Hayden sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Enfin. Elle était répartie, elle se leva de son siège, toute étourdie, tout le monde avait crier pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue et elle, elle restait encore choquée. Elle se leva, d'un pas hésitant mais tous ses amis fondirent sur elle, Fred et George prirent chacun une main et se mirent à la faire tournoyer.

– Eeeelle est des nooootres ! criaient-ils tout en chantant.

Et ça, c'était quelque chose de merveilleux. Elle avait un endroit où aller. Elle appartenait à quelque part. Elle avait une place. Elle avait une _maison_.

 **Alors ce chapitre x) ? Je suis désolée pour tous ceux qui trouvaient que Hayden serait mieux à Poufsouffle. J'ai beaucoup, beaucoup hésité ! Et même avant de poster le chapitre j'ai mit 10 bonnes minutes pour savoir si je changeais tout ou pas.**

 **Mais je pensais bien au fond que ce serait plus _intéressant_ si elle était à Gryffondor (donc elle avait définitivement sa place à Pouffsoufle x) c'était juste une question d'histoire) et comme j'hésitais quand même, j'ai décidé de faire une répartition sur Pottermore de Hayden et elle avait été réparti à Gryffondor.**

 **Donc voilà, désolée si vous êtes déçus :( Je reste à votre service ! Et peut-être que j'écrirais un court One-Shot où Hayden serait réparti à Poufsouffle ^^**

 **Bisous les amours, je vous aime et à Lundi !**


	43. Chapter 43

**Alors ? Vous êtes pressés pour LA GROSSE REVELATION DONT TOUT LE MONDE SE DOUTE x)) ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !**

 **Enjoyez ;)**

McGonagall s'approcha de Hayden et elle eut un léger sourire sur les lèvres, une sorte de fierté cachée.

– Je suis contente de vous trouver dans ma maison, dit le professeur, je pourrais mieux vous surveiller ainsi.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Hayden.

– J'attends de voir ça avec impatience, professeur.

Leslie lâcha un cri.

– Il faut absolument qu'on le dise à Lee ! Et à Harry ! Et à Ron ! Et à Hermione ! Et à tout le monde !

Le sourire de Hayden en fit que s'élargir, Leslie la prit par la main et la tira vers l'extérieur de la salle, ne laissant même pas à Hayden le temps de dire au revoir ou merci aux professeurs. Elles coururent dans les couloirs, Hayden tenta de retirer sa main de celle de Leslie mais celle-ci se cramponnait trop, bien trop heureuse.

Ils croisèrent un Serdaigles dans les couloirs, Leslie s'arrêta brusquement.

– Karim ! cria-t-elle.

Le garçon s'arrêta, il était mâte de peau et avait des yeux bleus/gris avec des cheveux châtains foncés. Il était très mignon.

– Elle a été réparti !

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

– Quoi ? Mais… C'est pas en première année que ça se passe normalement ?

Il avait une voix étrangement reposante et sensuel.

– Si ! Mais on s'en moque ! C'est une Gryffondor !

Karim explosa de rire.

– Une Serpentard qui se réjouit que son amie soit à Gryffondor, dit-il. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça !

Leslie lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

– Désolé, répondit-il en levant les yeux. Je suis très contente que tu sois à Gryffondor. J'attends de te connaître avec impatience.

Il dit la dernière phrase avec un clin d'oeil avant de reprendre son chemin. Hayden avait légèrement rougit et même Leslie avait les joues rosés.

– Il est vraiment mignon, dit Hayden.

– Je ne te le fais pas dire, répondit Leslie.

Mais elle se reprit rapidement.

– Il faut qu'on prévienne les autres !

Et elles étaient reparties. Chaque fois qu'ils croisaient quelqu'un, que Leslie connaisse la personne ou non, elle criait 'Elle est à Gryffondor !' Et plus Leslie le criait, plus Hayden le réalisait et plus elle était heureuse.

Mais en dehors de Harry, Ron ou Hermione, il y avait une personne à qui elle voulait le dire en particulier. Et c'est à cet instant qu'elles le cognèrent de plein fouet.

– Professeur Lupin ! cria Leslie, le sourire toujours rayonnant.

– Eh bien, fit celui-ci avec un sourire beaucoup plus fatigué, je vois que vous déborder d'énergie.

– Oui ! Désolée de vous avoir cogner professeur mais Hayden vient d'être répartie !

Une lumière de joie passa dans le regard du professeur.

– Vraiment ? fit-il en se tournant vers la concernée. Et où avez-vous été répartie.

Hayden pinça ses lèvres.

– Gryffondor.

Lupin sourit un peu plus.

– Évidemment, dit-il. Où d'autre ?

– Elle a faillit aller à Pouffsoufle !

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

– Ça ne m'aurait pas étonné !

Mais alors que le sourire du professeur s'agrandissait celui de Hayden se brisa quand elle remarqua ce qu'il traînait.

– Où allait-vous, professeur ? demanda Hayden les sourcils froncés.

– Je démissionne, dit-il, je ne peux pas continuer à donner des cours, ici.

Hayden leva les yeux vers lui.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Le Ministre ne vous a pas cru quand vous dîtes que vous n'avez pas aidé Sirius ?

Lupin eut un léger sourire en posant sa valise.

– Harry m'a posé exactement la même question, mais ce n'est pas cela. Dumbledore a convaincu Fudge que j'avais essayé de vous sauver la vie. Mais on dirait que Rogue n'a pas aimé ce 'mensonge' et comme, à cause de moi, il a perdu l'ordre de Merlin, au petit-déjeuné, il a _accidentellement_ révéler ma nature de Loup-Garou.

– Mais vous n'allez pas partir à cause de ça !

Lupin avait vraiment l'impression de revivre la même discussion qu'i peine deux heures.

– Les parents ne veulent pas d'un professeur comme Loup-Garou, dit il, las. Demain, les lettres pour se plaindre contre moi arriveront à tour de bras. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille.

Hayden avait l'impression que le professeur l'abandonnait. Il ne l'avait pas laissé se morfondre sur elle-même mais aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait pas lui rendre la pareil.

– J'espère que vous allez rapidement trouver un endroit où vous serez accepter comme vous êtes, professeur. Après tout, vous êtes normal, vous avez juste… Un petit problème de poil ?

Cette fois-ci, le professeur explosa d'un rire joyeux et nostalgique.

– Si vous continuez, dit-il, je vais vraiment finir par croire que vous êtes Haley.

Hayden sourit tristement.

– A ce propos, fit une voix derrière Lupin. Je pense que j'ai besoin de vous parler à ce sujet.

Hayden pencha sa tête sur le côté pour trouver le professeur Dumbledore, juste derrière.

– Harry est déjà monté. Hayden, tu ne m'as laissé le temps de te donner qu'une bonne nouvelle, la répartition n'était pas la seule.

Hayden fronça les sourcils.

– Mais pour celle-ci, ce sera en comité restreint, dit le professeur dans un sourire. Ainsi, Remus, Hayden, Harry, Fred et George sont les seuls convoqués dans le bureau du directeur, veuillez me suivre.

Leslie et Hayden s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Mais Lupin suivit le proviseur et Hayden alors, le suivit aussi en haussant les épaules.

– Je préviens Ron et Hermione pour ta répartition, dit Leslie, on se retrouve plus tard.

Hayden hocha de la tête et suivit le proviseur jusqu'à son bureau. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, elle trouva Harry assit juste en face du bureau du directeur. Celui-ci la regarda un sourcil arqué. Ils avaient tous les deux la même expression sur le visage disant 'Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?' et tous les deux répondirent à l'autre par un haussement d'épaule.

– Assieds-toi, Hayden, je t'en prie, dit le directeur.

La jeune fille hésita un instant mais finit par obéir. Elle s'assit juste en face du directeur, à côté de Harry.

– Nous attendons encore du monde avant de commencer.

A peine eut-il dit cela que les deux jumeaux entrèrent dans la salle, le visage blême.

– Je vous promet que c'est la dernière fois qu'on le fait ! s'exclamèrent Fred et George d'une même voix.

Hayden et Harry réprimèrent un rire alors que le directeur sourit patiemment en passant derrière son bureau.

– Vous avez tous fait très vite pour venir, je vous en remercie.

– Est-ce qu'on peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry après avoir calmer son rire.

Hayden leva les yeux vers le directeur, curieuse, elle aussi.

– J'y viens, j'y viens. Mais tout d'abord, dit-il en se penchant pour ouvrir un tiroir de son bureau, je crois que tu aimerais savoir que Hayden, ici présente, a été réparti.

Harry se tourna vers Hayden les yeux ronds.

– Oui ! s'exclama celle-ci en sautant sur son siège de sorte à ce que ses genoux soient posé dessus. J'ai été réparti à Gryffondor.

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière avec fierté avant d'exploser de rire, et Harry semblait avoir du mal à y croire.

– C'est pas vrai… murmura-t-il.

– Siii ! dit Hayden en s'empêchant de hurler. A partir de l'an prochain, je vais assister en cours, comme vous, et je dormirais dans un dortoir ! Comme vous !

– C'est génial !

– Oui, oui, fit Dumbledore.

Hayden tourna ses yeux vers lui, il avait sorti une enveloppe assez épaisse et déjà ouverte, elle paraissait vieille. Mais aussi un petit paquet et deux vidéos pour magnétoscope. Hayden se rassit convenablement et ses yeux passèrent des objets à Dumbledore un sourcil arqué.

Un long silence suivit pendant lequel, Dumbledore semblait chercher ses mots.

– Professeur ? fit Harry.

– Il y a plusieurs choses que je t'ai caché, Harry, finit par dire Dumbledore après une longue minute de silence. Des choses sur ta famille.

Hayden s'enfonça dans son siège alors que Harry lui, se redressa.

– J'ai longtemps pensé qu'il serait inutile de te raconter cela, tu étais déjà tellement affligé par la mort de tes parents, rajouter cela ne pouvait que te blesser d'avantage.

– Professeur, coupa Hayden. Cela n'a rien à voir avec moi, s'il vous plaît. Laissez-moi partir, je reviendrais dans dix minutes.

Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas entendre quoi que ce soit par rapport à une quelconque famille. Elle n'en avait pas de famille, elle. Alors pourquoi devrait-elle écouter sur les familles des autres ?

Dumbledore leva la main pour empêcher Hayden de continuer son argument.

– Détrompe toi, Hayden, Ça a à voir avec toi beaucoup plus que tu ne le pense.

Fred et George s'avancèrent subitement, se postant de part et d'autre de Hayden comme pour la protéger. Quand à Remus, lui, il resta en retrait. Comme s'il devinait le sujet de discussion de Dumbledore.

– T'as mère a accouché chez elle, à l'âge de 20 ans. Elle parlait de son bébé souvent, se demandant si toi, tu étais une fille ou un garçon.

Remus reteint sa respiration.

– Alors, elle fut très surprise de découvrir qu'il y avait les deux. Une fille et un garçon.

Le cœur de Hayden s'emballa, d'un espoir idiot et inutile. Harry se redressa encore plus sur son siège, les yeux écarquillés.

– Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ?

– Tes parents ont voulu garder cela secret, ils avaient peur des répercussions. Plus les familles étaient nombreuses et plus ils avaient de chance de se faire attaquer car des enfants, ça fait du bruit.

Hayden regarda Harry qui était au bord de sa chaise, les yeux grands ouverts incapable de dire le moindre mot et si pâle. Il avait découvert hier seulement qu'il avait un parrain qui lui voulait du bien et aujourd'hui, il trouvait un sœur. Jumelle en plus.

– Où est-elle… ? demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

– Nous pensions qu'elle était morte.

– Mais… ? dit soudainement Lupin.

Il s'était étonnement rapproché, Hayden le regarda un instant et c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait les yeux de Lupin brillé avec autant d'espoir.

– Mais il semblerait que j'ai eu tord.

Hayden voyait la joie sur le visage du professeur Lupin et de Harry et elle, elle se sentait si loin de ce bonheur que c'en était étouffant. Aussi, se tourna-t-elle une nouvelle fois vers le Directeur, le regard suppliant.

– Professeur Dumbledore… murmura Hayden. Je vous en-.

– Hayden, l'interrompit-il. Veux-tu bien lire cette lettre, s'il te plaît ?

Dumbledore prit la lettre sous le petit paquet et la tendit à Hayden qui la prit dans ses mains, le souffle court et une horrible boule à l'estomac.

– Il y a eut des complications, lors de la naissance de ta sœur, dit Dumbledore. Elle est née avec un pouvoir immense, et elle aurait pu te blesser sans faire exprès, bien que étrangement, ça ne soit jamais arrivé.

Plus le professeur expliquait et plus Hayden sentait cette bouffée d'espoir l'envahir et pourtant, elle la rejetait à chaque fois. Pourquoi un espoir aussi ridicule ?

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Elle était très puissante, reprit Lupin. Tes parents avaient d'autant plus peur que les Mangemorts veuillent s'emparer de son pouvoir. Alors, ils l'ont vraiment bien cacher et n'en ont parlé à personne. A l'exception de Sirius et de moi. Même Peter ne connaissait pas l'existence de ta sœur.

Dumbledore hocha de la tête.

– Néanmoins, ils m'en ont parlé, dans un lettre. Hayden je t'en pris.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir et sortit la lettre, commençant à la lire.

– « Cher professeur Dumbledore,

C'est dans la plus grande hâte et la plus grande tristesse que je vous écris cette lettre. Comme vous le savez sûrement, James et moi avons eu un petit garçon, que l'on a décidé d'appeler Harry, c'est un véritable ange... »

Hayden vit Harry se ronger les ongles nerveusement.

– « Mais il n'est pas le seul. Nous avons aussi eu une petite fille adorable, elle est magnifique et ressemble à Harry comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mais depuis sa naissance, nous avons quelques soupçons. Elle semble être doté d'un pouvoir immense, bien trop grand pour son petit corps et James et moi avons très peur pour sa santé. On a entendu dire par Bathilda Tourdesac que votre sœur aussi avait un pouvoir comme celui-ci.

« Nous avons peur de la souffrance qu'elle peut subir à cause de ce pouvoir, je ne veux pas que mon bébé souffre. Nous avons donc décidé avec James, de vous envoyer mon bébé. Soyez sans crainte, on viendra s'occuper d'elle tous les jours, mais nous voudrions que vous lui appreniez à contrôler ce pouvoir. Elle n'a blessé personne pour le moment, mais angélique qu'elle est, elle pourrait s'en vouloir tout une vie.

« Professeur Dumbledore, je vous supplie de prendre soin de ma fille, elle n'a qu'un an à peine, elle est magnifique… James pense qu'elle est une Influxus...

Hayden respirait de plus en plus difficilement.

\- Je le pense aussi. Nous n'avons aucune aide pour pouvoir lui apprendre à contrôler son pouvoir, c'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de vous. Nous avons fait de notre mieux, déjà. Nous avons créer un bracelet, un bracelet noir avec une perle, nous l'avons ensorceler d'une magie puissante pour que l'excès de pouvoir soit aspirer par celui-ci et transformer en énergie. On a même gravé ses initiales sur la perle.

« Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps se bracelet servira, le pouvoir de Haley-. »

Hayden s'arrêta brusquement, levant les yeux vers Lupin, puis Harry, ils échangèrent un regard l'espace d'une seconde, traversé par la même pensé. Mais Hayden refusa d'y croire et elle replongea sa tête dans la lettre.

– « Le pouvoir de Haley grandit de jour en jour. Nous avons donc décidé de créer un autre bijou dans le même style, il s'agit d'un collier que l'on vous donne le temps qu'elle grandisse. Nous espérons que vous lui donnerez le jour de sa rentrée à Poudlard pour qu'elle ne se sente pas oppresser et paniquer par une soudaine pression.

« Nous la confierons à quelqu'un de confiance qui vous l'amènera à vous le jour d'Halloween, nous voudrions qu'elle passe son premier Halloween avec nous, avec Harry et James, nous avons prévu de faire le tour des maisons. Je pense que ils vont beaucoup s'amuser, mais je ne sais pas qui d'entre les trois va le plus en profiter.

« Elle ne restera pas tous les jours chez vous, juste quand ses pouvoirs semblent se révéler trop important et qu'elle passe par une phase difficile. Nous aimerions juste que le 31, vous regardiez si elle va bien, un peu comme un médecin, que vous « l'auscultez ».

« Je sais que vous pensez sûrement que nous devrions peut-être vous la laisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle contrôle entièrement ses pouvoirs, mais tant que je serais vivante, je veux la voir grandir, s'épanouir et être là pour lui chanter des berceuses le soir. Il y en a une qu'elle aime particulièrement, elle ne peut pas s'endormir sans. _A song for a Stormy Night_. Elle n'arrête pas de la marmonner.

« De plus, Remus ne supporterait pas cela, James a fait de lui le parrain de Haley, et il tient beaucoup à elle. Parfois je me demande si il ne va pas nous la voler.

« Mais moi non plus je ne la supporterais pas. Comprenez, Dumbledore, que le soir du 31, je vous confierai ma fille. C'est mon bien le plus précieux et je l'aime... »

Hayden avait prononcer les derniers mots d'une voix blanche, elle fronçait les sourcils pour empêcher les larmes de menacer de tomber.

– « Cordialement, finit-elle d'une voix blanche, Lily (Evans) Potter. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait la lettre, Hayden semblait se rendre compte de quelque chose. Une petite voix qui lui hurlait ce qu'il y avait juste sous ses yeux.

La jeune fille replia la lettre, les doigts tremblants.

– Hayden… murmura Harry.

– Non, dit celle-ci en criant presque. Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

– Le bracelet qu'ils ont fait, dit Lupin, c'était du bois de cerf plongé dans de l'argent noir, modélisé par les gobelins, avec une pierre de Lyllicrima. James avait insister pour qu'on prenne ses propres bois pour faire le bracelet. Il disait que comme ça, quand tu deviendras plus grande, aucun garçon n'osera s'approcher de toi parce qu'ils auront trop peur de se prendre des coups de cornes par ton père.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et sa gorge se fit sèche. Elle se leva brusquement voulant quitte la pièce au plus vite. Elle se sentait étouffer.

– Hayden ! cria le directeur.

La jeune fille s'arrêta au pieds de la porte la main sur la poignet.

\- Si tu ne me crois toujours pas, il y a cette cassette, ta mère...

\- Arrêtez.

\- Lily a laissé un enregistrement. Elle te chante ta berceuse dessus.

Hayden sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Le professeur fit tournoyer sa baguette et la cassette entra dans la machine puis, une douce musique en sortait. C'était cette musique. Cette musique qu'elle entendait sans arrêt. Qui lui restait dans le crâne sans jamais en sortir.

La douce voix de Lily Evans se mit à raisonner dans toute la salle, chantant le refrain que Hayden n'avait pas réussi à oublier alors que les yeux de Harry se remplissaient de larmes.

So, while the world out there is sleepin,

And everyone wrapped up so tight,

Oh, I am here a vigil keepin,

On this stormy night;

I promised I always would love you,

If skies would be grey or be blue,

I whisper this prayer now above you,

That there will always be you.

Hayden ne se retourna pas, regardant la porte devant elle. Sentant les larmes menaçaient de tomber et son coeur se fendre entre l'espoir, l'envie et la peur.

– Quels sont les initiales de la sœur d'Harry.

Hayden se mordit la lèvre inférieur. "H.P.".

– Quelle chanson te reste-t-elle si obstinément en mémoire ?

Hayden posa sa tête contre la porte froide pour calmer ses espoirs. " _A Song for a Stormy Night"_.

– Quelle est le bracelet que tu portes autour du poignet ?

Hayden posa sa main sur ce fameux bracelet et ferma les yeux. Du bois de cerf plongé dans de l'argent noir, modélisé par les goblins avec un perle de Lyllicrima.

– James a toujours eu le sens de l'humour… murmura Remus.

– Hayden Palmer, dit Dumbledore, ton vrai nom et Haley Potter.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille. Elle se retourna brusquement et hurla de toutes ses forces :

– NON !

Une onde de choc traversa la salle et brisant les verres, vitres et toute chose fragile dans le bureau. Tous se couvrirent le visage, sauf Dumbledore qui resta de marbre.

– Non… murmura Hayden plus doucement. Ce n'est pas possible.

– Pourquoi cela ?

– Parce que…

Hayden prit une grande inspiration, les larmes menaçant de couler.

– Parce que je viens à peine de me faire à l'idée que mes parents m'avaient définitivement abandonnés.

Elle avala difficilement.

– Que ma mère, a même essayé de me tuer en me laissant au milieu de la route.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

– Ou que ma famille était cruelle.

Hayden ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer plus que cela.

– J'ai toujours eu une vie de merde, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. On m'a frappé, on m'a enfermé, on m'a séquestré, on a brisé tous mes rêves à coup de ceinture, d'assiettes, d'alcool et de verres brisés. J'ai pu me faire à l'idée que ma mère était une psychopathe interné et que mon père était un criminel mort parce que ça, ça ferait parti de mon monde.

Hayden sentit son visage se déformé sous la tristesse mais elle se retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas pleurer.

– Mais là, continua-t-elle d'une voix blanche, aujourd'hui, on me dit que mes parents sont des héros, qu'ils ont tous fait pour ma sécurité, qu'ils ne m'ont jamais abandonné, que ce bracelet a été fait pour me protéger et… Qu'ils m' _aimaient_? Je ne peux pas...

Une autre larme coula le long de sa joue.

– Je ne peux juste pas le croire. Pas après tout ce que j'ai vécu. Pas après tout ce que j'ai subit. Une autre larme la suivit.

Hayden ouvrit les yeux. Les centaines de larmes qui n'avaient jamais coulés, qu'elle avait empêcher de coulés, qu'elle avait gardé au fond d'elle, étaient toutes présentes. Là, dans ses yeux.

– J'ai appris…

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

– J'ai appris à ne plus avoir d'espoir. J'ai compris que ma vie est et sera toujours un gros ramassis de merde et de connerie, alors s'il vous plaît.

Sa voix se brisait alors que les larmes s'évadaient de ses yeux.

– S'il vous plaît, murmura-t-elle d'une voix aiguë, ne me remettait pas ce genre d'espoir et de bonheur dans le crâne, pour me le retirer ensuite. Je ne survivrais pas à une autre chute.

– Haley.

– Je m'appelle Hayden, professeur Lupin.

La jeune fille sentait l'air lui manquer. Elle prenait de grande bouffée alors que les larmes coulaient toujours. Hayden sentait le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, elle tomba à genoux mais elle garda la tête haute. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un coup de manche.

– Non, dit-elle, ce n'est pas possible.

– Je me doutais bien que tu n'allais pas me croire, dit Dumbledore. C'est pour cela que les jumeaux sont ici.

George arriva près de Hayden et l'aida à se relever, tout doucement. Ne la touchant pas plus que nécessaire.

– La raison pour laquelle tu as été blessé quand le Basilic a mordu Harry. C'est à cause de ce lien fraternel qui lie les jumeaux et il a été amplifié par l'amour et le sacrifice de votre mère.

Dumbledore regarda les jumeaux, leur faisant signe de continuer. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de plus pour comprendre.

– A 8 ans, dit George, on a trouvé un vieux grimoire dans le garage…

– C'était un objet que papa avait confisqué, continua Fred. Il était plein de sortilège de Magie Noir.

– Et tu nous connais, Fred et moi, on a pas pu s'empêcher de le prendre.

– On pensait qu'il allait y avoir des sorts cool.

– Mais pas tant que ça, dit George dans une grimace. J'ai pris le grimoire et j'ai commencé à réciter une incantation avec la baguette de maman. Rapidement, Fred s'est mis à hurler et moi, je commençais à avoir très mal à la cheville. Quand j'ai décidé de lâcher le livre, Fred avait l'épaule en sang.

Hayden se tourna vers l'autre garçon qui montrait sa blessure. Une sorte de V à l'envers. Elle se tourna alors vers George qui montra sa cheville. Il y avait exactement la même blessure en moins profonde.

– Ça veut dire…

Hayden plaqua la main sur son cœur, là où le '1' à l'envers était dessiné. Ce n'était pas un 1… C'était la moitié d'un éclair.

George s'éloigna de deux pas, laissant Hayden avoir de l'air. Mais les larmes réapparurent dans ses yeux et alors, Harry se leva enfin de sa chaise. Il courut vers Hayden et l'enlaça du plus fort qu'il pouvait.

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur les joues de Hayden. Elle tenta de s'éloigner de Harry, de le repousser, de lui faire lâcher prise, mais les forces lui manquaient. Alors, Hayden entoura Harry de ses bras si fins et elle pleura vraiment.

Elle s'accrocha à lui et tout en pleurant, enfouit sa tête dans sa chemise. Elle pleura toutes ces larmes jamais versés, celle qu'elle ne voudra jamais versé, et toutes celles qu'elle aurait dû verser.

Hayden s'accrocha à Harry de tous son possible, comme si toute sa vie ne dépendait plus que de lui. Elle s'accrocha à lui du mieux qu'elle put comme si elle était bord d'un précipice et que Harry était la seule personne pouvant l'empêcher de tomber.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à la soutenir. Hayden sentit les bras de quelqu'un d'autre de plus fort et de plus grand l'encercler. C'était le professeur Lupin. Son câlin était beaucoup plus distant et timide, mais il était là. Et Hayden pleura de plus belle. Elle sentait ses jambes manquer de force, mais Lupin et Harry la soutenaient.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle était resté dans leurs bras, à pleurer. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Hayden se sentait complètement et entièrement en sécurité. Comme si, rien de mauvais ne pouvait arriver maintenant. Elle se sentait tellement en sécurité qu'elle s'endormit, le cœur toujours battant et les larmes toujours ruisselantes sur ses joues.


	44. Chapter 44

**BOUYA ! C'est à nouveau moi ^^ ! Alors le chapitre précédent vous a plu ? J'espère que oui ! Voilà la suite, elle vous plaira peut-être:)**

 **Merci pour vos reviews.**

 **Enjoyez;)**

Hayden se réveilla le lendemain matin, en sursaut, elle ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi et pourtant elle était là, à l'infirmerie (encore une fois), elle regarda l'horloge, il était 9h30. Elle ne savait même pas quel jour on était.

La jeune fille regarda par la grande fenêtre de l'infirmerie, il faisait beau, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et l'herbe ne pouvait être plus verte. Et alors, tout de ce qui s'était passé la veille lui revint en mémoire. Sa répartition à Gryffondor, la démission de Lupin et… La révélation de Dumbledore. Elle.. Elle n'était pas Hayden Palmer. Elle était Haley Potter.

Elle se releva soudainement, rejetant la couverture à ses pieds, elle commença à mettre ses chaussures, le cerveau fumant de toutes ses révélations, les larmes lui revenant aux yeux mais elle s'arrêta. Était-ce vraiment arrivé ?

Hayden releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Est-ce que tout cela était réellement arrivé ? N'était-ce pas un simple rêve causer à cause de la fatigue ? Parce qu'après tout, ça semblait si… Irréel… Hayden sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Évidemment, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

– Haley Potter… souffla une voix derrière elle.

Hayden se retourna vivement, pour trouver Harry, Ron, Hermione, et Leslie au pan de la porte de l'infirmerie. Tous ayant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Si on m'avait dit ça il y a deux semaines, je ne l'aurais pas cru ! s'écria Leslie.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à Hayden et lui prit les mains. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux elle aussi.

– Haley Potter. Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point je suis heureuse pour toi…

Deux larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Hayden et elles se mirent toutes les deux à rire derrière leurs larmes. Puis, doucement, Leslie entoura Hayden de ses bras, la jeune fille se tendit l'espace d'un instant puis se laissa faire. Tout allait bien. Elle avait une famille, elle avait des amis. Elle avait… Un frère.

Leslie lâcha Hayden puis se fut Harry qui s'approcha, lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux, mais il ne pleurait pas.

– Je me demande comment on a fait pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'on était parenté, dit-il dans un rire.

Hayden rigola à son tour, puis, ils se firent un câlin. La jeune fille sentait toute cette chaleur et cet amour qu'elle languissait d'avoir depuis tant d'année. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, hier, avait été le premier câlin qu'elle avait eut de toute sa vie.

La jeune fille essuya ses larmes et elle regarda Hermione et Ron. Hermione pleurait et courra jusqu'à Hayden pour lui faire un câlin et Ron la suivait de près.

Ils reniflèrent tous.

– Où est Lupin ? demanda Hayden lorsqu'ils se séparèrent tous.

– Il est parti, dit Ron, mais ce matin, il avait envoyé ça.

Le garçon lui tendit une lettre, elles étaient penchés, écrite d'une encre bleu. Hayden la prit dans ses mains et la lut.

' _Cher Hayden, ou devrai-je plutôt dire Haley,_

 _Comme la lettre de Lily le disait, je suis ton parrain, j'ai grandi avec ton père, je suis devenu ami avec ta mère. Je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter en temps que Parrain mais si tu as le moindre soucis, n'hésite pas à me contacter, aussi, je t'enverrai des lettres si je le peux._

 _Dans l'espoir d'une prochaine rencontre,_

 _Remus J. Lupin'_

Hayden referma la lettre, puis, la rangea précieusement à l'intérieur de sa robe. Puis, elle regarda Harry avec un grand sourire. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

– J'imagine que comme on est frère et sœur, dit-elle, et en plus, jumeaux. Il doit y avoir une certaine compétitivité entre nous… Non ?

Hayden se tourna vers Hermione qui haussa les épaules mais Leslie lui répondit d'un grand sourire.

– Oh que oui !

– Et alors ? fit Harry, prêt à accepter son défi.

– Et alors… Mon parrain est un meilleur parrain que le tien.

– _Quoi_?! s'exclama-t-il exagérément offensé.

– Bah oui, le mien est un super Loup-Garou.

– Ah ouais ? Le mien est un Animagi.

– Il était un des meilleurs dans sa classe.

– Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ?

– Ça se voit.

– Arrête de raconter des conneries. Sirius était un génie, c'est McGonagall qui l'a dit.

– Ha ! Elle n'a pas parlé de Remus parce qu'il était encore meilleur.

– Vous allez arrêté vos gamineries ? souffla Hermione.

– Laisse-les, répondit Ron dans un sourire. Ils ont près de 12 ans à rattraper l'un à l'autre.

Et alors qu'ils s'en allaient, ils purent entendre Harry presque crier 'Oui et ben le mien m'a offert un Éclair de Feu' et Hayden répondre 'Un balai ! Génial ! Tu sais à quel point c'est ridicule dit comme ça ?'

Les derniers jours semblaient s'écouler à une vitesse phénoménale, mais Hayden n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Elle sautillait dans tous les couloirs, le sourire au lèvre et chantonnant la musique que sa mère lui chantait aussi. Dumbledore lui avait donné plusieurs cassettes vidéos que Lily avait tourné au cas où elle devait se retrouver seule avec Dumbledore pendant trop longtemps. Hayden était pressée de pouvoir les voir. Elle ne pouvait pas les voir chez les Palmer mais Harry lui avait dit qu'ils pourraient allé dans la chambre de Dudley en cachette pour les regarder, ou louer une télé pour une semaine, quelque part.

Hayden en était tout excitée. Elle n'avait jamais écouté la musique en entier, mais plus elle la chantait et plus celle-ci lui revenait en mémoire.

La dernière semaine avant les vacances, les notes des examens furent affichés. Tout le monde eut son année, Fred et George eurent leur BUSES, de justesse, mais ils les eurent tout de même, Percy avait eu ses ASPICS, Harry, Hermione, Leslie et Ron passaient en quatrième année. Cédric avait lui aussi eu ses BUSES. Tout le monde était passé à l'an prochain et cette fois-ci, Hayden sera avec eux.

Une semaine avant le départ, elle fut à nouveau convoquer chez Dumbledore pour savoir si elle gardait son nom de Palmer ou si elle préférait le changer en son vrai nom. Hayden avait passé près d'une demi-heure avant de se décider. Elle ne voulait pas oublier ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle avait vécue. Mais maintenant elle avait des 'parents' qu'elle pouvait nommer, Hayden avait serré les mains puis en chassant ses larmes de joie d'un coup de paupière, elle regarda le professeur dans les yeux.

– Je vais garder le prénom de Hayden, trop de personnes se sont habitués à m'appeler ainsi et même moi je ne pourrais pas m'y faire maintenant mais… Mais je veux que mon deuxième prénom soit Haley, et… Potter, mon nom de famille.

Dumbledore eut un sourire.

– Tu vas beaucoup attirer l'attention avec ce nom, l'an prochain. Je te rappelle que personne n'ait censé connaître ton existence.

– Je dirais que je suis la cousine -éloigné, peut-être- de Harry ! Je suis sûre que ça peut passer.

Dumbledore hocha de la tête.

– Je vais arranger ça avec le Ministère. Avant le début de ta quatrième année, ton nom sera Hayden Haley Lily Potter. Je suis impatient de voir tes capacités en classe.

Hayden sourit de toutes ses dents, n'en revenant toujours pas de ce qui se passait. Hayden Haley Lily Potter. C'était son nom entier, et à partir de maintenant, elle ne répondrait qu'à ce nom.

Le soir avant le départ, Hayden alla mangé dans la Grande Salle, les murs étaient décorés des couleurs rouges et ors de la maison de Gryffondor, en raison de leur victoire de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons et la coupe de Quidditch. Le festin était délicieux et Hayden ne s'en lassait jamais. Ils étaient tous assis à la table des Poufsouffle ce jour-là. Hayden était en face de Leslie qui n'arrêtait pas de rire sans raison, juste parce qu'elle était heureuse 'C'est la meilleure année de ma vie !' répétait-elle. Et Hayden avait deviné qu'elle en attendrait tout autant de la suivante.

En revanche, le lendemain matin, Hayden et Harry étaient tous les deux de moins bonnes humeurs, ils traînèrent leur pied jusqu'au compartiment réservé où Hayden se laissa tombé dans sur le siège, Harry à ses côtés.

– Toi non plus tu n'es pas pressé de rentrer chez toi, Frangin ?

Harry haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers Hayden.

– « Frangin » ?

Hayden lui esquissa un magnifique sourire.

– C'est ridicule, dit-il.

Leslie s'assit aux côtés de Hayden à son tour, levant les yeux au ciel.

– Personne n'appelle son frère 'Frangin', Hayden. Personne.

– Eh ben moi, si ! Je viens tout juste d'avoir un frère ! Tu vas pas m'empêcher de l'appeler comme je veux quand même !

– Mais tu te ridiculise !

– Chhhht.

Leslie leva les yeux au ciel et sortit une brosse à cheveux.

– C'est toi qui es ridicule avec ça, ricana Hayden.

– Chhht !

– Ne sois pas si triste, Harry, dit soudainement Hermione.

Hayden se tourna vers son frère. Il avait l'air renfrogné et regardait par la fenêtre pour un quelconque échappatoire.

– Moi aussi, j'y ai pensé, dit Ron. Harry, Hayden, il faut que vous vienniez à la maison. J'arrangerai ça avec mes parents et je vous appellerai. Je sais comment me servir d'un fêlétone, maintenant.

– Un téléphone, Ron, rectifia Hermione. Tu devrais étudier les Moldus, l'année prochaine...

Ron ne lui répondit pas.

– C'est la coupe du monde de Quidditch, cet été! dit-il. Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes? Venez à la maison et on ira ensemble! Mon père s'arrange toujours pour avoir des billets par le ministère.

Cette proposition eut pour effet de remonter sensiblement le moral de Harry.

– J'imagine que les Dursley seront ravis de me laisser partir... Surtout après ce que j'ai fait à la tante Marge...

Hayden, elle, eut un triste sourire.

– Je suis désolée, Ron, mais j'ai ce qu'on appel un petit Peter à la maison. Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir et le laisser seul pour les vacances. Vous allez devoir faire sans moi.

– Mais il peut venir lui aussi.

Hayden écarquilla les yeux.

– Bah oui ! Il a l'air d'adorer la magie ! Et ma mère sera folle de joie de recevoir un petit garçon de son âge à la maison. Elle dit toujours qu'elle regrette qu'on ait dépasser les 7 ans.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt avant de se tourner vers Leslie.

– J'y serais aussi ! A la coupe du monde ! C'est immanquable dans le monde des sorciers ! Ne t'attend pas à ce que je te défende !

– Eh bien… murmura Hayden. Je vais y réfléchir.

– Génial ! s'écria Fred en entrant en vrac dans le compartiment déjà presque plein suivit de George et Ginny. Tu devrais par contre donner ton numéro de… truc pour qu'on puisse t'appeler.

Ginny referma la porte derrière elle.

– C'est sa manière subtile de dire qu'il te drague.

Fred l'ignora alors que George explosa de rire.

– Peu importe, fit-il les oreilles rouges. Pour savoir si au final tu peux venir ou non.

Hayden fronça les sourcils.

– Vous êtes bien gentil mais je n'ai pas de téléphone à la maison. Il a été casser des années auparavant.

A ces mots, un long silence suivit. Personne ne réagit et Hayden comprit son erreur. Elle passa les mains sur son visage attendant leur réaction.

– En parlant de ça, dit Leslie… Est-ce que tu ne veux pas mieux passer les vacances chez un d'entre nous…? dit-elle doucement.

– C'est vrai, dit Harry, la boule à la gorge. On sait que tu as vécu des choses horribles Hayden, tu nous l'as dis… Et on ne veut pas que quelque chose comme ça se produise à nouveau.

– Maman acceptera sûrement que vienne passer les vacances entières à la maison, continua Ginny. Et elle ne sait même pas que tu es la sœur de Harry.

– Et ils seront tous les deux, papa et maman, plus qu'heureux d'accueillir ton 'petit-frère' avec toi, poursuivit Fred. Tu sais, ils l'ont vraiment adoré la dernière fois.

Hayden poussa un long soupir avant de sourire à chacun d'entre eux.

– Vous êtes adorable, dit-elle, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

– Hayden… commença Hermione, mais la jeune fille l'interrompit.  
– Ce ne sera pas nécessaire parce que j'ai pris les précautions qu'il fallait. Au début de l'année, quand j'ai transplané jusqu'à l'appartement, ce n'était pas pour faire une simple course, et je n'avais pas perdu le contrôle de mon pouvoir. Je suis juste allée donner une leçon à Kurt. J'ai utilisé ma magie contre lui.

– Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama Hermione en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. Mais c'est interdit! Ils auraient pu te renvoyer!

Hayden réprima un rire.

– Non, ils sont beaucoup plus laxiste sur cette loi avec moi. A cause de mon… 'problème'. Mais depuis, Kurt a très peur de moi, si je peux me le permettre. Il n'osera pas refaire quoi que ce soit, finit Hayden avec un sourire de fierté.

– Tu en es sûre..? demanda Fred.

Hayden hocha de la tête encore une fois. Puis, ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement. Leslie prit alors les mains de Hayden dans les siennes et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Hayden eut un petit mouvement de recul mais Leslie tenait bon.

– Écoute moi bien, Hayden Haley Lily James Eglantine Potter…

– Mon nom n'est pas aussi long.

– Rien à battre. Écoute moi bien. Je veux que si il y a le moindre soucis. Le MOINDRE soucis, tu me contacte immédiatement, tu m'envoie un hibou, une chat, un rat, un crapaud, une choucroutte, tout ce que tu veux pour me prévenir. Je viendrai te chercher dans la minute. D'accord? Et quand je serai là, je te tuerai toi et ce foutu mec.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu me tuerai moi?! Protesta Hayden.

– Parce que ça veut dire que tu aurais été une p*tain de c*nne !

– Oh ! Doucement les gros mots! souffla George. Il y a une petite fille ici.

– Je ne suis _pas_ une petite fille! répliqua Ginny.

– T'inquiète pas Gin, il parlait de Hermione, rectifia Fred.

Hermione tourna sa bouche déjà grande ouverte par le choc des gros-mots vers les jumeaux. Alors que tout le monde explosa de rire, Hayden la première. En début d'après-midi, Ginny, Cédric, Fred et George sortirent du compartiment pour rejoindre d'autres amis, puis, vers la fin d'après-midi, Harry et Hayden retrouvèrent toute leur gaieté. Harry reçut une lettre de Sirius et Hayden eut un chat. Un chat de la part de Remus.

– On va finir par être des pourris gâtés, dit Hayden en riant et caressant le chaton.

C'était une femelle, elle était toute blanche mais ses yeux étaient verts. Elle était très poilue mais restait magnifique. Elle avait aussi une petite tâche noir sur le front en forme de cœur. D'après Remus, ce n'était pas qu'un chat, celui-ci pouvait voyager des centaines de kilomètre grâce à ses possibilités de communication avec les autres animaux.

– Comme Pattenrond avec Sirius?

– On dirait, dit Hayden dans un sourire.

A chaque lettre, il y avait l'autorisation pour aller au Pré-au-Lard. Hayden et Harry sautèrent tous les deux de joie. Et Ron eut un nouveau hibou, tout petit et bruyant mais il était adorable.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Harry et Hayden gardèrent leurs lettres fortement serrées dans leur main, observant le paysage défiler à toute vitesse devant leur yeux. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent à King's Cross. Là, Hayden voulut rester dans son compartiment encore un peu. Elle caressa le chaton, qui semblait un peu avoir du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

– Tu es magnifique, lui murmura-t-elle.

Le chaton miaula en la regardant dans les yeux. Il était sûrement vrai qu'il pouvait communiquer avec les autres animaux, après tout, il était arrivé entre les pattes d'un faucon…

Hayden continua à lui caresser la tête, elle entendait les dernières personnes quitter le wagon, puis, quelqu'un ouvrit soudainement les portes de son compartiment. C'était une fille blonde, de l'âge de Ginny, elle avait de grand yeux bleus et vitreux. Elle regarda Hayden de ses mêmes yeux puis lui sourit d'un air absent.

– Tu devrais descendre, tu sais?

Hayden lui rendit son sourire.

– Je sais, mais je voulais passer un peu de temps seule avec mon chat. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

La petite fille hésita un instant perdu.

– Je crois que j'ai été enfermé dans mon compartiment par des filles de ma classe.

Hayden ouvrit la bouche en grand.

– Sérieusement? Mais c'est horrible…

– Pas vraiment, répondit-elle. J'aime bien être seule de temps en temps, moi aussi. Et les Nargoles m'ont aidé à sortir. C'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à te trouver.

Hayden fronça les sourcils puis eut un sourire réconfortant.

– Ce sont de superbe créature les Nargoles, n'est-ce pas?

– Oui, mais il ne vaudrait mieux pas les énerver.

Hayden hocha de la tête.

– Évidemment.

La petite fille hésita un instant avant de sourire à nouveau.

– Bon, bah, à plus tard!

Puis elle s'en alla sans demander son reste, comme si elle n'était jamais arrivé.

– A… plus tard.

Hayden se retourna vers son chat.

– Quel drôle de personnage.

Le chat miaula à nouveau, puis, il éternua, ce qui fit rire Hayden. Elle continua à le caresser pendant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que la dame au chariot ouvrit le compartiment.

– Il est temps de t'en aller, Hayden. Le train va bientôt redémarrer.

La jeune fille eut un grand sourire. Elle prit le petit chat et le posa sur son épaule. Il était petit et s'agrippait bien. Hayden fit descendre sa valise puis sortie du train. Elle n'avait pas prit le temps de dire au revoir aux Weasley. Mais ce n'était pas très important. Elle allait peut-être les revoir pendant les vacances.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, Hayden n'hésita pas longtemps, elle fonça directement vers l'arrêt de bus, paya son ticket et se dirigea au plus vite chez elle. Elle voulait raconter tout cela à Peter le plus vite possible tant elle était heureuse. Elle n'avait plus de raison de prendre son temps avant de rentrer maintenant. Elle ne souffrirait plus, elle ne se fera plus frapper.

Ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à Lincoln Avenue, Hayden courut sa valise à la main chez Mrs Colins qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert.

– Vous aviez tord! cria Hayden surexcité.

– Je te demande pardon?

– Vous aviez tord! Répéta Hayden. Ma mère n'était pas Lina Padson, mon père ne s'appelait pas Thomas!

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Hayden était essoufflée, elle entra dans l'appartement, Peter sauta dans ses bras et elle regarda Mrs Colins dans les yeux.

– Mes parents ne sont pas Lina et Thomas Padson! Mes parents s'appellent Lily et James Potte! Je suis une Potter! Et mon vrai prénom et Haley.

Pendant un instant, Hayden crut voir une étrange lumière passer dans les yeux de Mrs Colins, mais elle fut rapidement balayer par le grand sourire qu'elle eut sur le visage.

– Oh mon Dieu ! Hayden, c'est merveilleux !

Hayden enlaça Peter dans ses bras.

– Mes parents sont James et Lily Potter !

Peter ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais il hurla de joie juste pour aller avec l'humeur de la salle, puis, il hurla vraiment de joie en voyant le chaton sur l'épaule de Hayden.

– UN CHAT ! Cria-t-il. UN CHAAAAAT !

– D'où vient cet animal ? Demanda Mrs Colins, les larmes aux yeux de joie.

– De mon parrain ! Parce que oui ! J'ai un foutu parrain !

Mrs Colins versa deux larmes de joie et commença à bombarder Hayden de question auxquels elle fit de son mieux pour répondre. Mais il arriva un temps ou il fallut rentrer, et malgré le fait que Hayden savait que plus aucun mal ne lui sera fait, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine peur de revenir à cet endroit. Elle fut presque tenter de demander à Mrs Colins de rester cette nuit, mais ce ne serait que fuir le problème pour qu'il arrive le lendemain. Alors, elle prit son courage de nouvelle Gryffondor en main, et elle s'en alla vers la maison de Kurt.

Elle frappa deux fois, Peter dans ses bras et le chat sur son épaule. Personne ne répondit, alors, Hayden ouvrit la porte et entra dans l'appartement, la lumière était éteinte, elle posa Peter au sol et mit son chat sur la tête du garçon qui rigola silencieusement.

La jeune fille chercha l'interrupteur de la main, mais à peine l'avait-elle trouvé, à peine avait-elle allumé la lumière que quelque chose lui tira les cheveux, Peter laissa échappé un hurlement de frayeur alors que Hayden se faisait tirer.

Elle n'arriva pas à voir son agresseur, mais il la lâcha subitement, et Hayden eut le temps de voir les cheveux roux de Kurt avant qu'il ne lui décolle un poing dans l'oeil.

– P*tain de m*erde!

Elle plaqua sa main contre son œil mais n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde avant de sortir sa baguette et la pointer vers l'homme.

– Tu ne comprends absolument aucune foutu leçon! s'écria-t-elle.

Kurt recula d'un pas à la vue de ce bout de bois, mais rapidement, il se reprit et un fin sourire sadique apparut sous son nez rouge.

– Oh, tu crois que j'ai peur ?

– Tu devrais.

– Ou peut-être est-ce que _tu_ devrais !

Hayden fronça les sourcils, elle pouvait sentir du sang sortir dégouliner dans sa main. Elle s'était sûrement ouvert l'arcade.

– Comment ça ?

Le sourire de Kurt s'élargit.

– Devine ce que j'ai reçu peu de temps après ton départ ! fit-il tout sourire.

Hayden fronça les sourcils alors que l'homme tangua jusqu'à la bibliothèque vide qu'il y avait dans le salon. Il ouvrit un tiroir et fouilla maladroitement, jusqu'à sortir une lettre rosé avec une même écriture rose. Et avec… Le sceau du ministère de la magie.

– Tiens, Tiens ! Prends la, et s'il te plaît, lis-la à haute voix.

Hayden hésita un instant mais obéit, elle retira la main de sur son œil, laissant le sang s'écouler le long de celui-ci, puis, elle récupéra la lettre. Et l'ouvrit.

– A HAUTE VOIX ! hurla soudainement l'homme, faisant sursauter Peter qui se mit à pleurer silencieusement, serrant le chant dans ses bras.

– Je n'ai pas encore déplié la lettre pour pouvoir la lire.

– Alors dépêche toi.

Hayden souffla bruyamment puis déplia la lettre.

 _Chère Mrs Palmer,_

 _Nous avons découvert des sorts de lévitations, bourrasques, explosions, etc, venant de votre domicile. Nous tenions à vous rappeler quelques points pour le contrôle de vos pouvoirs : respirez convenablement, pensez à quelque chose qui vous repose, ne paniquez pas, inspirez par le nez, expirez par la bouche, fermez les yeux et ignorez les bruits distrayants._

 _Si toute fois, votre magie persiste et vous n'arrivez pas à la contrôler, les risques sont grands pour vous. Nous osons espérer que cela ne se reproduira plus. Dans le cas contraire, il peut y avoir des répercussions et nous serons obligés de vous séparer de votre famille._

 _Nous espérons que cette avertissement sera le dernier, et nous vous souhaitons une bonne année à Poudlard, et nous espérons vous voir au plus vite dans nos bureaux._

 _Mes sincères salutations_

 _Dolores Ombrage._

Hayden ne comprenait pas, elle leva les yeux -ou plutôt l'oeil- vers l'homme.

– Je sais, j'ai reçu presque la même. Sauf que la mienne venait du Ministre.

Le sourire de l'homme se transforma en rictus.

– Alors tu es encore plus c*nne que je ne le pensais. Relis à partir de la deuxième partie.

Hayden prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

– Si toute fois, votre magie persiste et vous n'arrivez pas à la contrôler, les risques sont grands pour vous. Nous osons espérer que cela ne se reproduira plus. Dans le cas contraire, il peut y avoir des répercussions et nous serons obligés... de vous séparer de votre... famille ?

Hayden releva brusquement la tête et l'homme avait retrouvé sa grimace de sourire.

– C'est un blague ?!

Le sourire s'agrandit.

– Malheureusement pour toi, non.

Hayden se tourna vivement vers le garçon.

– Pete, prends Jily avec toi et enferme toi dans ta chambre.

Peter hésita un instant.

– Cours !

Puis, il obéit. Il fila dans sa chambre comme une flèche, fermant la porte à clef le petit chat, nommé désormais Jily dans les bras.

Hayden se tourna vers l'homme mais trop tard, il prit la jeune fille par les épaules avant de la cogner fortement au ventre, avec son genoux. Elle cracha du sang. Il lui prit la tête puis la cogna contre le mur. Celui-ci rappa sa peau et elle se mit à saigner de la joue droite. Ne pouvant pas tenir debout, Hayden s'écroula au sol, mais l'homme ne cessa pas de frapper. Il frappa encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Hayden s'évanouisse, au milieu du salon, la porte d'entrée encore ouverte.


	45. Chapter 45

**BIBIDI BABIDI BOUYA ! Salut tout le monde ! Je sais… Vous avez sûrement été choqué par le dernier chapitre quand tout semblait aller bien pour Hayden, eh ben non ! Parce que la vie c'est de la merde ! x) Je plaisante, vous inquiétez pas ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire**

 **Enjoyez )**

Hayden se réveilla l'esprit embrumé. Elle avait un mal de crâne énorme et le monde semblait tourner autour d'elle. Elle tenta de s'asseoir mais elle fut prise d'une violente nausée et se rallongea sur le dos. Posant sa main sur le front. Que s'était-il passé ?

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, lorsqu'elle sentit un liquide chaud s'écouler sur ses mains. Ah oui. Kurt. Il avait attendu qu'elle rentre avant de la tabasser à mort. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ? Au moins, il avait échoué. Comme il avait échoué toute réussite dans sa vie.

Les côtes de Hayden lui faisaient terriblement mal et elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente, et alors son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle s'assit instinctivement, lutant contre la nausée et les douleurs.

– Peter…

Elle tenta de l'appeler, mais sa voix ne sortait pas. Se battant pour garder les yeux ouverts, Hayden se releva, à l'aide de la chaise qui avait servit à la frapper.

– Peter.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin sur pieds, elle lâcha la chaise, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses jambes soient aussi faible et elle retomba, face contre terre, sur le carrelage.

– Peter !

Finalement, un petit cliquetis se fit entendre et Hayden entrevu la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Elle releva la tête et poussa un long soupir de soulagement quand elle vit le petit garçon, sain et sauf, il n'avait aucune blessure physique en dehors de la griffure du chat sur sa joue.

Mais Peter avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant Hayden, il ne disait rien et fit de son mieux pour l'aider à s'asseoir contre le mur.

– Tu es gentil Peter, t'es un ange.

Mais l'enfant resta silencieux, serrant toujours le chaton dans ses bras. Un chaton qui avait abandonné toute lutte.

– Depuis quand est-ce que Kurt est parti ?

Peter ne répondit pas et tendit sa main sur la blessure de Hayden. Elle avait l'arcade grande ouverte et les yeux injecter de sang. Son œil droit était fermé et enflé quand à sa bouche, elle était entaillé et saignait encore.

– Pourquoi tu ne guéris pas, Hayden ? D'habitude tu guéris toujours…

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de Peter, mais il ne sanglotait pas. Et Hayden eut le cœur brisé en voyant ces larmes. Parce que c'était comme ça qu'elle était devenue ce qu'elle était. Un visage dénué d'expression, mais les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues, puis, petit à petit, on arrête de pleurer aussi, et enfin, on ne ressent plus rien.

– Peter…

L'enfant détourna les yeux, tentant de se retenir de pleurer, peut-être pensait-il que c'était faible, peut-être pensait-il que c'était pathétique de pleurer. Mais il n'avait que trois ans et demi. Ça devait être normal pour lui de pleurer.

– Peter, regarde-moi.

Les yeux bleus du garçon revinrent à Hayden qui tentait de sourire malgré sa lèvre fendu et ses muscles douloureux.

– Peter, tout va bien d'accord, je vais bien.

– Mais tu ne guéris pas…

– C'est normal, dit-elle. Je ne guérissais pas sans raison, j'avais une potion, tu sais ? Mais j'ai oublié de la faire cette année, et j'ai laissé tout les ingrédients dans mon école. Donc je vais guérir très, très doucement.

Les larmes de Peter doublèrent mais Hayden voyait bien que son visage était crispé par l'envie de se retenir.

Hayden tendit la main vers lui et tapota gentiment sa chevelure.

– Tout va bien, c'est normal de pleurer. Tu as le droit de pleurer.

– Tu ne pleure jamais, toi.

– Oh que si ! dit Hayden en rigolant.

Peter écarquilla les yeux devant cette soudaine révélation.

– J'ai beaucoup pleuré cette année, et l'année d'avant aussi. J'ai pleuré quand je me suis disputée avec mes amis, quand je suis partie voir quelqu'un de mauvais pour moi et quand j'ai appris que Harry était mon frère.

Toutes seules, et sans aucun effort, alors, les larmes de Peter se calmèrent.

– La première fois j'ai pleuré de colère, puis après de tristesse, et enfin de joie ou de soulagement, je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là. Mais c'est normal de pleurer. Tu as le droit de pleurer.

Et alors, les larmes fusèrent de plus belle et Peter enlaça Hayden, enfouissant sa tête dans son T-Shirt et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

– J-J-J-J'ai eu tellement peur. Je cr-cr-croyais que t'étais mooorte. Je voulais p-p-pas ouvrir la porte. Je voulais pas, je voulais pas, je voulais pas.

Malgré sa douleur aux côtes, Hayden laissa Peter pleurer sur son torse jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme et là, le petit chat blanc apparut, son museau tout noir et son regard bleu observant Hayden de ses grands yeux.

– Salut Jily.

Elle tendit la main et caressa doucement le petit animal, qui répondit à son geste d'affection en lui tapant la main avec sa tête.

Hayden resta dans cette position encore longtemps, incapable de bouger quoi que ce soit en dehors de la main. Elle n'était pas en capacité à porter Peter jusqu'à sa chambre, alors elle le laissait dormir sur son torse, mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait pouvoir durer comme ça.

La jeune fille observa son animal, les yeux humides.

– Qui est-ce que je peux appeler à l'aide ? fit-elle lentement. Harry ne pourra rien faire, il a déjà assez de problème avec les Dursley. Leslie est partie en vacances en Allemagne. Mrs Weasley a déjà 7 enfants à sa charge, on ne peut pas lui demander de l'aide. Hermione est remontée en écosse pour je-ne-sais-quoi. Il ne reste personne.

Jily la regarda alors de ses grands yeux, miaulant inlassablement.

– Quand à Mrs Colins, avec Léo partit, elle n'a plus de protection directe et je ne veux pas qu'un autre problème comme l'été dernier se produise.

Mais les miaulements du chat ne cessèrent pas. Hayden haussa un sourcil, se demandant s'il n'avait pas juste faim, et alors, l'idée lui vint avec un grand 'duh' résonnant dans son crâne.

– Tu n'es pas n'importe quel chat, se dit-elle alors, tu es… Un messager. Et qui plus est un super messager !

Le chat miaula encore une fois, comme pour dire 'Halleluja, elle a comprit'. Hayden tenta de se relever mais Peter restait trop lourd sur sa poitrine alors, elle regarda Jily d'un air suppliant.

– Est-ce que tu comprends si je te dis de ramener une feuiller et un stylo ?

L'animal ne répondit même pas et sauta sur la table du salon, prenant dans sa petite gueule un stylo, le lançant à Hayden, puis, elle alla dans la chambre de Peter, revenant avec un bout de papier.

– Tu es le chat le plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais vu ! s'exclama-t-elle. En dehors de McGonagall.

Hayden prit le stylo et la feuille et se servit de la tête de Peter comme de support.

– Cédric est disponible pendant les vacances, j'ai juste… Besoin d'un peu d'aide.

Alors le chat se mit à miauler inlassablement à nouveau.

– De beaucoup d'aide… se corrigea Hayden.

Son message alors fut clair et simple.

'Besoin d'aide au 137 rue Lilcoln Avenue

Si tu pouvais ramener une boisson guérissante ce serait génial

Et un peu de chocolat avec s'il te plaît.

Merci beaucoup

Love

Hayden'

Elle donna alors son message à Jily, la regardant avec insistance.

– Il va m'aider n'est-ce pas ?

Sans même prendre le temps de répondre, le chat sortit de l'appartement, la porte toujours ouverte au même moment, un des voisins passa devant le palier, et vit Hayden, le visage ravager avec un enfant pleurant dans ses bras. Choqué l'homme baissa les yeux et passa son chemin, effrayé.

– Merci de vous inquiéter ! cria-t-elle alors du mieux qu'elle pouvait, c'est à dire, pas très fort.

Alors, Hayden caressa doucement les cheveux de son petit frère.

– Et je ne peux pas demander de l'aide à Remus sachant que c'est en parti ma faute s'il s'est fait viré…

Sans même s'en rendre compte, les yeux de Hayden se fermèrent, et elle perdit à nouveau conscience, priant intérieurement que Cédric arrive avant Kurt, car sinon, Peter pouvait en pâtir.

– _T'as quand même l'air beaucoup plus populaire à Poudlard qu'à ton orphelinat, ricana Hayden._

 _Tom haussa un sourcil, tentant de l'ignorer, mais c'était bien trop compliquer sachant qu'elle était sur_ son _lit, dans_ son _dortoir._

– _C'est beaucoup plus facile d'être supporter quand tu as les mêmes dons que les autres, mais en beaucoup plus puissant._

 _Hayden fit alors une vilaine grimace._

– _Oh, je m'appelle Tim Timmy, fit-elle en prenant la voix d'un aristocrate, et je suis Seigneur. Je suis bien meilleur que tout le monde ! J'ai des pouvoirs que personne n'a et-_

– _Tais-toi…_

– _Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais vous n'avez aucun droit de vous adresser à moi de la sorte ! Je suis un Seigneur, vous devriez m'appeler Lord._

– _Pour l'amour du ciel, tais-toi._

– _Lord Jedusor !_

 _Cette fois-ci, Tom se jeta sur Hayden plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche pour qu'elle se taise mais cela ne fit que faire rire l'enfant à gorge déployer._

– _Eh bah alors Tim ! On est pas si noble que ça, dit donc ! C'est très mal poli de plaquer la main contre la bouche d'une jeune fille. Je pourrais crier au viol !_

– _Ha ! Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire des politesses._

 _Hayden éclata de rire à nouveau et même Tom laissa un léger rire lui échapper._

– _Lord Tim Timmy. Tu pourrais faire carrière avec un nom pareil._

– _Soit pas ridicule._

– _Je t'assure ! Lord Tim Timmy maître de livres ennuyants et d'histoires à dormir debout !_

 _Tom leva les yeux au ciel, tentant d'ignorer la fille._

– _Surtout que mon nom est Tom !_

– _Qu'est-ce que tu lis d'abord ?_

– _Un livre sur la vie éternelle._

– _Ugggh !_

– _Quoi, encore ?_

 _Hayden s'allongea sur le lit, poussant Tom avec ses pieds._

– _La vie éternelle ? Sérieusement ? Il n'y a rien de plus chiant._

– _Pourquoi ça ? Tu peux faire tant de chose une fois immortel._

 _L'enfant plissa les yeux en observant les rideaux d'un vert sombre._

– _A quoi ça servirait ? De un, ça ne serait qu'un moyen de plus pour être feignant, vu que tu as l'éternité devant toi, et de deux… C'est triste._

– _Comment ça ?_

 _Hayden se rassit sans quitter les rideaux des yeux._

– _Tu vois le monde changer, tu peux le changer aussi, mais tu ne peux pas empêcher les choses d'arriver. Si toi tu es immortel, les gens autour de toi ne le sont pas. Ils mourront un par un, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que toi, seul et triste._

– _Si tu fais de grandes choses, il y aura toujours quelqu'un avec toi._

 _Hayden laissa échapper un petit ricanement.  
– Non, il n'y aura que les premiers qui resteront fidèles. Tu crois vraiment que les autres, les enfants des enfants des enfants de tes amis resteront eux aussi fidèles ? Ils voudront faire d'autres choses, ils voudront révolutionner à leur tour le monde, parce que eux, ils ont un temps limité._

 _Tom ne dit rien, puis, doucement referma son livre._

– _Il vaut mieux vivre pour que le monde se rappelle de toi. Même si ce n'est que pendant une période limité. Si tu fais de grandes choses, les gens se rappelleront de ça longtemps. Très longtemps._

– _Si tu le dis._

– _Dis-moi, Tim, ils sont à toi ces rideaux ?_

 _Le garçon releva la tête vers les rideaux._

– _Oui pourquoi ?_

– _Parce qu'il y a une petite araignée qui s'y cache depuis tout à l'heure, dit-elle. Mais… Elle est très bizarre comme araignée._

 _Tom fronça les sourcils._

– _Pourquoi elle est bizarre ?_

– _Parce qu'elle est énorme._

 _Hayden arracha alors le livre des mains de Tom et le lança sur le rideau, une araignée alors, de la taille d'une main sauta et se rua vers les escaliers, lançant des petits cris. Elle parlait presque._

– _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! hurla Tom qui s'était soudainement levé sur son lit._

 _Hayden eut alors un sourire narquois sur le visage._

– _Tu as peur des araignées._

 _Tom la regarda alors, les yeux écarquillés, se rendant compte de son erreur._

– _Pas du tout ! C'est juste que ça m'a surprit._

– _Et quand tu es surpris tu grimpe sur le lit en hurlant comme une fille ?_

– _J'ai pas hurlé comme une fille !_

 _Hayden eut un autre rire._

– _Ah si, tu as hurlé comme une fille._

– Hayden !

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux d'un seul coup, mettant instinctivement ses bras autour du visage de Peter pour le protéger. Le garçon bougea légèrement, avant de se rendormir. Mais alors, les traits de Hayden se détendirent lorsqu'elle vit les cheveux bruns de Cédric et ses yeux dorés l'observer, écarquillés.

– Diggory ! s'écria Hayden. Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point je suis contente de te voir ! Tu m'avais manqué !

– On s'est quitté, il y a quelques heures seulement.

Il prit Peter dans ses bras, retirant un poids de sur la poitrine de Hayden.

– Vraiment ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois !

– Arrête ce jeu ridicule, dit-il sérieusement. J'ai eu super peur quand j'ai vu ton mot, et ça me fait encore plus peur maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Tu vas jamais me croire ! J'étais en train de changer l'ampoule sur cette chaise, sauf que regarde, dit Hayden en tentant de la faire bouger, elle est bancale ! Donc, je me suis rétamée la figure en me cognant sur le coin de la table. Peter a eut peur et croyait que j'étais morte, du coup, il s'est endormi sur moi.

Cédric haussa un sourcil, gardant Peter dans ses bras.

– Tu as raison, dit-il, je ne te crois pas du tout.

Hayden ne répondit que par un sourire, préférant garder ce qu'il s'était passé pour elle. Mais Cédric n'était pas un idiot. Même s'il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, il se doutait bien des secrets de Hayden.

– C'est ton père, qui t'a frappé…

– Ce n'est pas mon père. Ça n'a jamais été mon père et ça ne sera jamais mon père.

Cédric hocha de la tête, ne voulant pas tergiverser sur ce sujet. Il regarda Hayden de la tête au pied.

– Ce que j'ai ramené ne te permettra pas de guérir complètement, dit-il. Il va falloir que je rentre pour en ramener à nouveau.

Il s'en alla vers la seule chambre ouverte et déposa Peter dans son petit lit. Puis il revint vers Hayden, toujours assise sur le sol. Il tendit la main vers elle, mais elle refusa.

– Je peux encore me lever seule, dit-elle.

Elle s'aida de la chaise et tenta de se lever, mais encore une fois, elle perdit l'équilibre et fut rattraper de justesse par Cédric.

– Waouh, dit-elle. Mon chevalier au costume blanc ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Mais Cédric ne riait pas.

– Où est ta chambre ?

Hayden gonfla les joues. Elle ne pouvait pas lui montrer le placard balaie où elle dormait, sinon, il ne la laissera jamais tranquille.

– Je dors dans la même chambre que Peter, dit-elle. On sort un matelas la nuit et je dors là-bas.

Cédric haussa un sourcil.

– Vraiment.

– Si tu le dis…

Il aida Hayden a marché jusqu'à la chambre et la fit s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau. Puis, il fouilla dans sa sacoche, sortant une fiole, toute petite, de la poche avant.

– Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si blessée. J'ai demandé à mon père d'en faire à la dernière minute et il n'a eut le temps que d'en faire aussi peu.

Hayden regarda la pauvre et minuscule fiole avant de la prendre dans ses mains.

– C'est très gentil de sa part déjà. Est-ce que tu as ramené du chocolat ? demanda-t-elle.

Le garçon sortit une tablette de chocolat de la grande poche et la tendit à Hayden.

– Tu gère !

Elle ouvrit la tablette et versa le contenue de la fiole sur le chocolat.

– Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?! s'écria Cédric.

– Le chocolat décuple par deux les effets guérisseurs du Giroflier, ça l'aide à se diluer mais en même temps agrandit la concentration du principe actif. D'habitude je verse la potion dans une fiole de chocolat mais là, on a pas le temps de le faire fondre.

– « D'habitude ».

Hayden eut un grand sourire.

– Ne t'occupe pas des détails. J'ai passé mes trois premières années de Poudlard enfermer dans un grenier. J'ai eu le temps de lire beaucoup de choses.

Hayden prit une bouché du chocolat, et ses blessures commençaient à s'effacer. Mais alors qu'elle mangeait, elle se rendait compte que seul les blessures superficiels guérissaient, les autres étaient toujours présente, plus faible, mais toujours présentes.

– Ça va mieux ? dit Cédric d'une voix blanche.

Hayden lui tendit un grand sourire.

– Beaucoup mieux, merci, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans toi. Mais tu devrais partir maintenant.

– Quoi ?

– Kurt risque de revenir d'un moment à l'autre, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu restes Cédric. Et tes parents doivent s'inquiéter. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils étaient très protecteurs.

– Tu veux vraiment que je te laisse ici toute seule ? Mais ça va pas ?! Je peux pas faire ça.

– Cédric. Tu n'as pas le choix.

– Tu pourrais venir à la maison ! J'expliquerai à mon père...  
– Je ne veux pas que tu explique ça à qui que ce soit !

Cédric blêmit, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas le dire ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas se laisser protéger ?

– Cédric, je suis grande. Je sais ce qui est mieux. Si tu réfléchis un peu, tu te rendras compte que ce n'est pas possible. Quand bien même tu explique à ton père, ça n'arrangera rien. Je ne peux pas aller vivre chez toi à vie. Ce ne serait que repousser le problème.

– Mais où est-ce que tu vas aller ?

– Je trouverais une solution, répondit Hayden, sûre d'elle. En attendant, tu dois t'en aller. C'est vraiment pas sûr pour toi et tu n'as toujours pas 17 ans, tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard.

– Je les aurais bientôt, dit Cédric, peut-être que-

– Non. Diggory, rentre chez toi. Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne vais pas mourir.

– Tu n'en ai pas loin…

Hayden haussa un sourcil.

– Je veux quand même savoir où tu vas aller.

Hayden réfléchissait à toute vitesse, elle ne savait pas où aller en dehors de chez Mrs Colins. Mais elle ne pouvait pas aller là-bas si au moins un de ses fils n'y était. Alors, elle prit un autre bout de papier et sortit un stylo.

– Je vais te demander de donner ça à quelqu'un dans la rue qui répondra au nom de Winter Hill

– Winter Hill ?

– Oui, tu dis que tu as un message pour Léo Colins de la part de Hayden, et que c'est nécessaire. Pas 'urgent', mais 'nécessaire'.

– Pourquoi pas 'urgent' ?

– Parce que ce qui est urgent est du domaine de tout le monde et ce qui est 'nécessaire' ne peut être gérer que par les têtes du réseaux.

– Quel réseau ?

– Celui de Léo, dit Hayden sans détailler. Maintenant, écoute-moi bien. C'est super dangereux ce que je vais te demander. Il faut que tu joues un rôle extrêmement important.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Si tu ne fais pas comme je te le dis, il y a des chance que tu te fasse tirer dessus.

– Quoi ?!

– Calme-toi, ne panique pas. Je ne pense pas qu'ils te tireront dessus, mais il y des chances.

Cédric déglutit difficilement.

– Tu dois marcher le dos droit et le menton levé, droit vers le square à côté. Fais comme si la rue t'appartenait, comme si tu savais exactement où aller et…

Hayden releva les yeux quand elle eut fini son mot pour regarder Cédric mais s'arrêta. Le dévisageant de haut en bas.

– Tu vas pas réussir à le faire.

– Quoi ?! Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Laisse-moi le faire, je sais que je peux y arriver.

Hayden retroussa ses lèvres dans un rictus, regarda Cédric encore une minute avant de sortir :

– Non, tu n'y arriveras définitivement pas.

– Pourquoi ?!

– Parce que tu as l'air trop…. Gentil. Et trop doux. Ça va jamais marcher.

– Mais…

– Je vais y aller moi-même.

– Tu ne peux pas y aller toute seule ! Tu es encore blessée. Je viens avec toi.

Hayden poussa un soupir.

– Comme tu veux.

Elle se releva douloureusement, Cédric s'avança pour essayer de la soutenir mais Hayden leva la main.

– Je peux me débrouiller seule.

Boitillant légèrement, elle sortit de la chambre de Peter, fermant soigneusement et silencieusement sa chambre au cas où Kurt reviendrait pendant qu'elle était dehors. Elle prit son manteau et mit ses bottines trouées. Cédric la suivit jusqu'en bas du bâtiment et arriver au pieds, Hayden prit une grande inspiration, elle ferma les yeux et c'est comme si elle changeait de personnalité sous les yeux même de Cédric.

Elle avait toujours eu cet air un peu arrogant et fier, mais elle riait, elle faisait des remarques sarcastiques, elle avait cette présence intimidante, mais là, il n'était pas seulement intimidé. S'il ne la connaissait pas, elle lui ferait peur. Et à côté d'elle, dans ces moments-là, il ne pouvait que se faire encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Hayden s'avança, la tête haute, le dos droit, elle ne souriait pas, dans ses yeux brûlait une flamme inconnue, et les personnes étranges ou même communes dans la rue n'osait même pas la regarder et s'éloignait à son passage. Elle ne boitait plus, c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais souffert, elle était grande, elle était forte, et elle était incroyable.

Cédric n'osait même pas parler. Il la suivit silencieux, jusqu'au square. Elle avait l'air de contrôler toute la rue, la ville et même le monde quand elle était ainsi.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au square, des dizaines de personnes y étaient déjà. Mais elle ne dénia même pas les regarder. Ils avaient tous l'air dangereux, ils avaient tous l'air mauvais, ils regardaient Hayden affamés, les yeux rouges et un rictus horrible sur leurs lèvres.

– C'est pas un endroit pour les fillettes, ici ! cria quelqu'un.

Hayden ne se tourna même pas vers lui, et alors que Cédric pensait que c'était à Hayden que cet homme parlait, il se rendit compte que la remarque était pour lui.

La jeune fille marcha jusqu'au centre du square. Il y avait un pneu planté et elle monta dessus, sous les yeux ébahis de Cédric et les regards curieux et presque haineux des autres.

– Je veux parler aux Winter Hill. Que l'un d'entre vous se montre tout de suite. J'ai un message à passer.

Cédric entendit quelqu'un rire.

– Tu crois vraiment que tu as le droit de passer un quelconque message ? C'est nous qui décidons si le message passe ou pas, alors ferme ta gueule.

Dans ces cas-là, Cédric s'attendait à ce que Hayden lance ses fameuses remarques sarcastiques mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle ne haussa qu'un sourcil et croisa les bras, ses yeux jetaient des éclairs de défis à l'homme qui avait parlé. Et cela avait suffit à ce que les dizaines de personnes présentes furent parcouru d'un frisson, y comprit celui qui avait parlé le premier.

Cet homme se prit justement une énorme claque sur l'arrière de la tête par quelqu'un d'autre qui avait pâlit sous le regard de Hayden.

– C'est à toi de fermer ta gueule, le nouveau. Tu ne sais même pas à qui tu t'adresse, cracha-t-il entre ses dents.

Cédric regarda Hayden avec étonnement, mais Hayden ne bougeait pas.

– Alors, dit-elle en sortant son mot. Quelqu'un pour le transmettre ?

Celui qui avait donné une gifle à son ami s'avança.

– Pas de soucis, Mrs Palmer.

Hayden descendit de son pneu et tendit la lettre à l'homme.

– Transmet-le à Léo Colins, dit lui que c'est de la part de Hayden, mais précise-lui que mon nom n'est plus Palmer, mais Potter. Je crois qu'il comprendra.

– Très bien, madame.

– Est-ce que vous savez où il est en ce moment ? Il est toujours en Angleterre ?

– Oui, madame. Il est à Survey pour le moment.

– Génial, dit-elle. J'espère que le message lui sera remit le plus vite possible alors.

– Avant demain, madame.

Hayden eut un sourire l'espace d'une seconde.

– Je m'en remet à toi, donc, comment tu t'appelle ?

– Thomas Adams.

– Eh bien, je saurai qui sera responsable, si le message arrive à destination, ou non.

Le dénommé Thomas tressaillit légèrement mais finit par s'incliner.

– Il arrivera à bonne destination.

– Si tu le dis. En attendant, mon ami, ici, dit-elle en pointant Cédric, voudrait s'en aller en évitant tout danger.

– Bien, on va l'accompagner jusqu'à la sortie des quartiers.

– Très bien.

– Attends, Hayden, dit Cédric en lui attrapant le bras.

Hayden lui jeta alors un regard noir et Cédric la lâcha directement.

– Désolé, dit-il subitement.

Mais il pouvait voir dans les yeux de Hayden une part de pardon. Ça ne l'avait pas déranger plus que ça que Cédric lui prenne le bras, et c'est alors qu'il comprit. Évidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas lui prendre le bras comme si de rien n'était. Ils étaient au milieux de requin. Hayden inspirait respect et frayeur. Si un garçon comme lui, s'autorisait à la toucher sans permission, les autres prendraient ça comme un signe de faiblesse et pourrait s'autoriser à lui manquer de respect.

– Vraiment, vraiment désolé, dit-il.

Hayden lui tendit un bref sourire qui était beaucoup plus véridique et elle avait l'air d'avoir envie de rire.

– Ce n'est rien. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

– Je peux rentrer chez moi seul.

Le sourire de Hayden s'évanouit définitivement.

– Bien sûr que non, tu ne peux pas. Tu ne sais pas ce qui est déjà arrivé ici, ils t'accompagneront, deux d'entre eux. Je sais que tu peux te défendre seul, Cédric. Mais je préfère éviter l'utilisation de… Cette _arme._

Tout le monde, au plus grand contentement de Hayden, tressaillit. Maintenant, elle pouvait être sûre que ni ceux qui l'accompagnent, ni les autres n'attaqueront Cédric.

– Très bien, dit Cédric, comme tu veux.

Hayden lui sourit et lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

– Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à mon immeuble et je vous abandonne après, dit-elle à Thomas qui hocha de la tête.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Cédric qui tendit son bras pour que Hayden s'accroche à lui.

– Madame.

Hayden hésita un instant mais finit par prendre le bras de Cédric et ils avancèrent tous les deux devant, bras-dessus, bras-dessous.

– Merci Cédric, murmura Hayden, je commençais vraiment à avoir mal au pied.

– J'avais vu. Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu as écris à ce Léo ?

Hayden poussa un soupir.

– Je lui ai dis que j'avais peut-être besoin de son aide.

– Peut-être ?! Tu as carrément besoin de son aide !

– Ne t'en fais pas, dit Hayden en rigolant. Il comprendra.

– Tu en ai sûre.

– J'en suis certaine.

– Tu pense qu'il viendra quand ?

Hayden poussa un nouveau soupir.

– J'en sais rien, tout dépend de ce qu'il fait à Survey. Je pense que d'ici deux à trois semaines, il sera là.

– Deux à trois semaines ?!

Hayden fronça les sourcils et se tourna pour voir si les autres l'avaient entendu.

– Pourquoi tu cris.

– Hayden, je ne peux pas te laisser rester ici seule pendant trois semaines ! Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Hayden se mordit la lèvre.

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu propose ?

– La même chose que précédemment. Tu viens chez moi. Peter peut venir aussi. Après tout, il a conscience de la magie, donc il peut venir. Je suis fils unique. Ce n'est pas un problème pour mon père.

Hayden détourna le regard. Pesant le pour et le contre. Elle regarda Cédric à nouveau et il semblait la supplier du regard. Alors, elle poussa un soupir.

– Très bien. Je vais préparer mes affaires et… Je viendrais demain ou après-demain, d'accord ?

Le regard de Cédric s'illumina, avant que Hayden ne remonte à l'appartement, Cédric lui écrivit son adresse sur un bout de parchemin et s'en alla, accompagné de ses deux gardes-du-corps. On voyait bien que Cédric essayait de faire bonne figure, mais c'était complètement raté.

Hayden retint un sourire avant de monter les marches de son immeuble, boitillant à nouveau. Elle n'avait que deux jours à tenir. Deux petits jours. Ce n'était pas si terrible n'est-ce pas ?


	46. Chapter 46

**BIBIDI BABIDI BOUYA ! Comment ça va tout le monde ?! Merci encore pour vos reviews et voici le chapitre de la semaine, je vous explique en bas pourquoi TANT de retard, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez... Et ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ^^**

 **Enjoyez ;)**

Hayden ne pouvait pas travailler dans cet état, ses côtes lui faisaient affreusement mal et son pied aussi. Elle avait perdu l'habitude d'avoir mal trop longtemps. Grâce aux potions qu'elle préparait avant de partir. Elle avait été idiote de ne pas penser à en prendre avec elle.

Cédric lui envoyait des lettres plusieurs fois dans les deux jours, il ne pouvait pas l'aider car les ingrédients manquaient et il ne savait pas faire la potion seul. Il voulait parler à ses parents de la situation de Hayden, mais il lui avait promis de ne rien dire… Alors, il ne disait rien.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Hayden passait sa journée entière à la maison. Elle regardait souvent par la fenêtre de son petit placard à ballai. Elle n'avait même pas la place de marcher dans celui-ci. La porte ne pouvait même pas s'ouvrir entièrement à cause du petit matelas qui gênait. Grâce à cela, l'homme avait plus de mal à l'atteindre quand il était bourré.

Elle communiquait avec Harry, Hermione et les Weasley aussi. Leur disant que tout se passait merveilleusement bien, qu'elle n'avait pas trop le temps de passer chez Harry, que Kurt avait peur d'elle maintenant. Ce n'était pas totalement faux. Mais ce n'était pas complètement vrai non plus.

Durant les deux jours, elle se faisait frapper un peu plus fort. Elle ne pleurait toujours pas, elle ne criait toujours pas. Mais elle n'avait pas la force de répliquer non plus. Léo n'avait toujours pas répondu à son mot. Peut-être qu'il s'en moquait au fond. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient qu'à peine.

A la fin de la semaine, il n'y avait pas une seule partie du corps de Hayden qui n'était pas couverte de bleue. La jeune fille se regarda dans la glace de la salle de bain. Elle était immonde. Ses lèvres étaient enflés, ses bras étaient multicolores entre le jaune, le bleu et le violet. Elle avait un œil fermé et la blessure au niveau de l'arcade n'était toujours pas guérie. Elle saignait de la joue droite. Mais elle ne le sentait même pas.

Mais elle pouvait survivre à ça. Du moment que Peter n'était pas blessé, du moment que personne en dehors d'elle n'était en danger.

Elle avait pensé plusieurs fois à prendre le garçon et à s'enfuir dans une autre ville, en écosse par exemple. Elle aimait beaucoup l'écosse. Mais le problème était que Peter était un moldus, elle ne pouvait pas avoir la sécurité du Ministère pour ça. Ce n'était que parti remise. Et personne ne pouvait s'occuper de Peter quand elle n'était pas là.

Alors elle restait. Elle supportait tout ça. Elle se taisait, fermait les yeux, bouchait ses oreilles et elle supportait. Ce n'était pas si compliqué au fond. Il fallait juste s'imaginer ailleurs, il fallait juste… Espérer. Hayden eut un petit rire. Espérer. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle aurait fait l'an dernier. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'était la seule chose qui la maintenait en vie. L'espoir.

Hayden finit par sortir de la salle de bain, habillée d'un T-Shirt à manche longue blanc pour essayer de cacher ses marques et d'un jean noir.

Elle sortit au moment où l'homme entra. Le voyant arrivé, elle lui jeta un regard noir, mais il était trop déchiré pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Hayden se dirigea alors dans la cuisine, elle sortit une poêle et de l'huile. Avant de partir chez Mrs Colins, Peter lui avait demandé de lui faire des frites.

L'homme s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine et se mit à tapoter sur la table. Hayden savait bien ce que ça voulait dire. 'Sers-moi un verre, c*nnasse'. Mais elle ne voulait pas le servir. Elle n'était plus la petite fille cherchant désespérément les louanges des 'parents'. Elle voulait juste la paix maintenant. Ce soir, elle s'en allait chez les Diggory.

Prenant un maximum sur elle, elle servit un verre de cognac à Kurt avant de retourner à son dîner. Avant la fin de la préparation, deux assiettes cassés, un verre brisé et Kurt avait versé volontairement de l'huile chaude sur l'épaule de Hayden. Rien de différent. Rien d'étrange.

Kurt mangea son dîner puis retourna se coucher et Hayden mangea avec Peter. Mais le garçon souriait de moins en moins ces derniers temps. Il avait peur. Peur pour Hayden. D'habitude, il la voyait guérir rapidement et bien mais là, elle ne guérissait pas et les blessures qu'elle subissait se rajoutaient aux anciennes. Et Hayden n'arrivait pas à le consoler. De toute manière, avec sa lèvre fendue, elle avait elle même du mal à sourire.

Le soir même, elle rangea ses affaires et ceux de Peter. Hors de question de rester une heure de plus ici. Elle prit Jily avec elle et le chaton monta sur son épaule non-blessée.

– Où on va ? murmura Peter pour éviter de réveiller Kurt.

– Chez un ami, dit Hayden. On va rester chez lui deux à trois semaines. Ne t'en fais pas, il est très gentil.

– On va chez Harry ?

Hayden eut un petit sourire.

– Non, on va chez un autre ami, il s'appelle Cédric.

Peter hocha de la tête malgré sa petite moue.

– J'aurais préféré aller chez Harry.

– Désolée, chéri. Harry est occupé pendant ces vacances.

Peter prit la main de Hayden et elle prit son autre bagage avec l'autre main, Jily sur son épaule.

– On va bien s'amuser là-bas. Tu me fais confiance ?

Peter hocha de la tête.

– Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Ils quittèrent tous les deux l'appartement, silencieusement et fermant minutieusement. Et une petite voix, à l'intérieur d'elle hurlait et priaient de ne plus avoir à revenir ici. De plus revoir ne serait-ce que l'ombre du 137 Lilcoln Avenue.

Hayden et Peter appelèrent le Magicobus. Stan Rocade apparut devant eux, la jeune fille n'eut même pas besoin de lui montrer la plaque du Ministère. Elle s'arrêta un instant dans une boutique de Potion et acheta un remède, moins efficace que celui qu'elle faisait mais c'était déjà cela. Son œil se dégonfla et certains bleus sur ses bras disparurent, ses côtes furent complètement reformer et Peter retrouva automatiquement un peu de gaieté.

Elle arriva devant chez Cédric à 21h30, le garçon l'attendait devant la porte. Il prit Hayden dans ses bras avant de l'aider à déplacer ses bagages. Et Hayden se sentit comme soulager d'un poids. Elle se sentait mieux, elle se sentait bien, elle n'avait plus rien à craindre.

Lorsqu'elle entra chez les Diggory, le père de Cédric l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

– Alors ! Voici la fameuse Hayden Potter !

La jeune fille sourit et serra la main de Mr Diggory. Mais celui-ci la tira vers elle pour lui faire la bise. Ce qui eut pour effet de tendre Hayden automatiquement.

– Papa, lâche-la un peu, elle n'est pas très tactile, fit Cédric en soupirant.

– Oh vraiment, désolé, désolé. Et voici donc le petit Peter !

Peter eut pour seul réaction d'aller courir se cacher derrière Hayden.

– Il n'est pas très tactile lui non plus.

Hayden eut un petit sourire.

– Non, dit-elle d'une voix faible, il est juste apeurée.

Mr Diggory hocha de la tête avant de se tourner vers Hayden tout sourire.

– Vous avez déjà mangé ?

– Euh… Oui.

– Parfait ! C'est donc l'heure de la tisane !

– La quoi ?

Cédric eut un rire.

– L'heure de la tisane, pour mon père ça veut dire se poser dans le salon, avec une tisane et parler jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme.

– Je ne suis pas une grande parleuse, s'empressa de dire Hayden.

– Tu n'as pas le choix. Pour mon père c'est sacré.

Hayden laissa échappé un léger gémissement avant que Cédric ne la tire vers le bras pour entrer dans le salon. Celui-ci était grand et spacieux, bien plus beau que le sien. Les murs étaient d'un beige très clair, presque blanc et les rideaux étaient jaune safran, les canapés étaient marron et tout inspirait la chaleur et la bonne humeur.

Hayden s'assit à côté de Cédric, en face de Mr. Diggory. Peter vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et Jily sur les genoux de Peter. Ils étaient autour d'une table en verre, avec posé au dessus des tulipes parfaitement entretenus.

Hayden se demandait ce que des tulipes faisaient à l'intérieur d'une maison mais qu'importe. Mr. Diggory arriva avec trois grandes tasses de tisanes bien chaudes et une plus petite pour Peter.

– Alors, dit Mr. Diggory. Il y a eu une inondation chez toi, c'est ça ?

Hayden manqua de renverser la tasse que l'homme lui tendait. Elle se tourna vivement vers Cédric qui haussa des épaules.

– Euh, oui, répondit rapidement Hayden. Exactement. Nous avons eu une inondation, impossible de mettre les pieds aux sols.

– Oui, oui, Cédric m'a raconté, horrible. C'est dangereux ça, il semblerait même que vous soyez tombé ! Vous avez l'arcade ouverte.

Hayden eut un demi-sourire.

– Tout à fait. C'était très glissant.

– Je vois.

Un long silence pesant s'installa. Un silence pendant lequel Cédric se retenait de rire alors que Hayden virait au rouge. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire alors, elle prit une autre gorgé de tisane.

– Et donc, continua Diggory. Vous êtes la cousine éloignée de Harry Potter.

Hayden hocha de la tête.

– Je croyais que sa famille entière avait été tué.

La jeune fille tressaillit à ces mots.

– Il semblerait que non, je suis l'une des dernières à être encore en vie. Avec Harry, évidemment.

– Évidemment… Vous savez que mon fils a battu Harry au match de Quidditch à Poudlard.

Hayden haussa un sourcil.

– Oui, j'y ai assisté. Harry avait un problème avec les Détraqueurs, il avait perdu connaissance.

– Cela n'empêche que mon fils, lui, n'a pas perdu connaissance.

Hayden afficha un faux sourire avant de poser sa tasse sur la table.

– En effet, mais cela n'empêche que Gryffondor à gagner la Coupe.

– De justesse !

Le sourire de Hayden s'agrandit.

– Mais elle l'a tout de même gagner.

– Je crois qu'on a pas besoin de parler de Quidditch, ici, soupira Cédric.

– Pourquoi pas ? firent Hayden et Mr. Diggory en même temps.

– C'est quoi du Quidditch ? murmura Peter.

– C'est un sport à Poudlard, répondit Hayden sur le même ton.

Peter retourna alors à la contemplation des feuilles au fond de son verre alors que Mr. Diggory et Hayden reprenait leur plus ou moins dispute sur le Quidditch, ce qui dériva sur la meilleure maison, puis pour finir, ils se mirent à parler calmement des professeurs. Mr. Diggory avait du tempérament mais, il était extrêmement gentil. Il souriait beaucoup, il parlait fort et était très dynamique, mais c'était quelqu'un de bien. Même Peter le sentait, et lorsqu'il se mit à se sentir à l'aise, Mr. Diggory fit des tours de magie basique qui pourtant éblouirent Peter jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dans ses bras.

Peu de temps après, Hayden sentait la fatigue la prendre à son tour et tous allèrent se coucher. Elle bailla fortement. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi calme depuis si longtemps. Mais lorsqu'elle alla coucher Peter, celui-ci lui attrapa le manche, il avait les yeux grands ouverts et il semblait terrorisé.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Pete ?

– Il y a des gens méchants, Hayden. Des gens très méchants.

Hayden fronça les sourcils alors que son cœur battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine.

– Ne t'en fais pas, Peter, dit-elle calmement, personne ne va te faire de mal. Personne de méchant ne va t'approcher. Je vais te protéger.

Mais cela ne semblait pas calmer Peter.

– Mais qui va te protéger toi ?

Hayden tenta de calmer son petit frère. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, il avait un peu de fièvre.

– Je peux me protéger toute seule, dit-elle. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je suis une fée après tout.

Doucement, Peter relâcha le bras de Hayden, puis referma les yeux. Elle le regardait s'endormir mais son cœur battait toujours aussi fort.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que Peter dormait, elle sortit de la chambre doucement pour aller se changer.

– Hey.

Hayden sursauta en entendant sentant la main venant de derrière elle, inconsciemment, elle prit le bras de la personne, le tordit dans son dos et plaqua la personne face contre le mur.

– Hey, hey, hey ! C'est moi !

– Cédric !

Elle relâcha brusquement le garçon qui massa son poignet, un peu secoué de ce qui venait de se passer.

– Mon Dieu, n'apparaît pas comme ça derrière moi, tu m'as fais peur. J'ai cru que quelqu'un m'attaquait.

– C'est toi qui m'a attaqué !

Hayden leva les yeux au ciel, ignorant sa remarque mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

– Et donc, comment s'est passé ta première soirée ici ?

Son sourire s'élargit.

– C'était pas mal. Ton père a beaucoup de fierté !

– Tu peux parler.

Hayden laissa échapper un rire.

– Toi aussi.

Inconsciemment, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers les escaliers et s'y assirent, naturellement. Les marches étaient un peu petite alors ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre et pourtant, aucun des deux ne détestaient complètement ça.

– Tu pense pouvoir rester combien de temps ?

Hayden regarda droit devant elle, il y avait un muret, c'était le sol du premier étage. Sur ce muret, il y avait une photo d'un petit Cédric un ballai dans sa main et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par dire dans un soupir.

– Tu sais que tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le veux.

La jeune fille eut un petit rire jaune.

– Non, Cédric, bien sûr que je ne peux pas rester.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que… Tu es bien comme tu es. Vivre là, avec ton père. C'est une belle vie. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas m'avoir ici.

– Bien sûr que si !

– Non ! Cédric. Non… Tu ne sais pas ce que ça peut engendrer… Il n'y a pas que moi, il y a Peter, et ton père ! Tu pense que ton père acceptera de me prendre à vie sous son toit ?

– Il n'y a aucune raison pour que-

– Ced, sérieusement. Tu pense vraiment, _vraiment_ , qu'il va me prendre sous son aile sans poser de question ?

Cédric baissa la tête, regardant ses mains.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

– Je sais pas, dit Hayden dans un soupir. Pour le moment, je suis là. Et ça suffit, j'imagine. On verra comment ça se passe plus tard.

Le garçon eut un sourire à son tour.

– Ça suffit largement.

Il releva la tête au même moment que Hayden se tournait vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le silence tomba entre les deux. Ils plongèrent chacun dans les yeux de l'autre. Hayden sentit son ventre se noué en une angoisse mélangeait à une joie qu'elle ne connaissait pas et le cœur de Cédric se mit à battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine.

C'est alors que Hayden se rendit compte de leur proximité, elle pouvait voir le visage de Cédric de près. Il avait quelque imperfection sur le nez, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés après avoir joué avec Peter, ses yeux étaient encore plus doré qu'elle ne le pensait et il avait quelques imperfection sur le bout du nez et ses lèvres, elle était rosé, légèrement arqué en un sourire malin qui lui rappela celui de Fred.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là, les tourtereaux ?

Le cœur de Hayden fit un bond dans sa poitrine et Cédric sursauta. Ils se retournèrent pour trouver au bas de l'escalier Mr. Diggory, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Hayden sentit le sang lui monter aux oreilles et elle se mit à se gratter le nez, Cédric aussi avait viré au rouge, ils se levèrent tous les deux, embarrassé à vie.

– Bonne nuit ! cria Argos.

Hayden se pinça les lèvres.

– Bonne nuit, Mr. Diggory.

– Bonne nuit, Papa, dit Cédric sous le même ton.

Arrivé devant sa supposée chambre, Hayden entendit Cédric exploser de rire de l'autre bout du couloir.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

– J'en sais rien.

Il rigola plus fort encore.

– Arrête de rire c'est pas drôle !

Pourtant un sourire se formait sur les lèvres de Hayden, Cédric releva la tête vers elle ce qui le fit rire encore plus. Il riait tellement qu'il ne pouvait même pas tenir sur ses jambes et Hayden, quand bien même elle essayait de luter, ne put se retenir de rire.

Ils restèrent à rire ainsi sans raison pendant près de 10 minutes. Chaque fois que l'un pensait avoir arrêter de rire, il suffisait qu'il croise le regard de l'autre pour rire à nouveau. Ils avaient tous les deux finit sur le sol, riant bien trop fort pour pouvoir tenir debout.

– Bon, dit Cédric entre deux rires. Il faut aller se coucher.

Hayden ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de tomber dans un autre fou rire.

– Tu as raison, dit-elle en se mordant le pouce.

Cédric souffla un bon coup, mais il ne se leva pas, regardant Hayden qui tentait toujours de s'empêcher de rire, les yeux fermés. Ce ne fut que quand elle l'ouvrit les yeux qu'il décida à se remettre sur pied.

– Aller, Princesse du Donjon ! On se lève ! Dit-il en tendant sa main.

Hayden haussa un sourcil, toujours souriante. Elle poussa la main de Cédric et se leva toute seule.

– Je ne suis pas une Princesse, cher Prince. Je suis un dragon.

Cédric leva les yeux au ciel.

– Donc le seul moyen que j'ai de te tuer est de te planter une épée dans le cœur.

Hayden leva les deux sourcils.

– Exactement.

Ils poussèrent tous les deux un autre soupir, ils échangèrent tous les deux un dernier regard avant de tendre leur dernier sourire de la journée.

– Bonne nuit, Hayden.

– Bonne nuit, Cédric.

Chacun retourna dans sa chambre mais aucun des deux ne put effacer le sourire qu'il y avait sur leurs lèvres. Pas même une fois endormi.

 **Donc, salut les amis ! Comment vous allez ? Perso ce n'était pas génial ce dernier mois. Je suis là pour m'excuser du retard que j'ai prit dans les chapitres, beaucoup de choses se sont passé... J'ai dû passé mon concours qui s'est très très mal passé et ensuite... Disons que les malheurs de la vie sont arrivé. Mais aujourd'hui je suis de retour et j'espère pour encore longtemps ! Je vais essayer de reprendre le même rythme qu'avant. Un chapitre toutes les semaines (le jeudi) et lorsque l'histoire suit un peu trop la saga, deux chapitres par semaine (lundi et jeudi). J'espère que ça vous va ^^. Bref, bon week-end à vous les Potterhead ! J'vous aime !**


	47. Chapter 47

**Salut tout le monde ! Encore une fois j'essaie de garder le bon rythme ^^ Merci beaucoup pour vos messages et reviews la semaine dernière, ils m'ont fait super plaisir, vous êtes tellement géniaux ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Enjoyez ;)**

Le lendemain matin, Hayden se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Elle tomba du lit dans un bruit sourd, cherchant sa baguette pour une quelconque protection. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était, elle ne…

– Hayden ?

La jeune fille releva brusquement la tête, elle trouva Peter, au seuil de la porte, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, les yeux bouffis, sur la pointe des pieds et la main toujours sur la poignet de la porte.

– Pete ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Où.. ?

Les souvenirs de Hayden lui revinrent subitement. Elle était chez les Diggory, elle restait chez eux un moment. Peter avec elle.

– Ça va, Hayden ?

La tête de Cédric apparut devant la porte. Hayden se frotta les yeux, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux.

– Oui… Je crois. Je-

Elle marqua un temps de pause, fronçant les sourcils.

– Oh mon Dieu, j'ai incroyablement bien dormi ! fit-elle surprise.

Cédric ne put s'empêcher de rire.

– C'est sûrement la tisane. Mon père la fait très bien. Tu peux aller te laver, on va bientôt prendre le petit déjeuner.

Hayden se releva difficilement alors que Cédric remontait le couloir. Elle avait tellement bien dormi qu'elle s'était retrouvée perdu en se réveillant ce matin. C'était l'une des premières fois que ça arrivait.

– Hayden ?

La jeune fille tourna son regard vers Peter à nouveau. Il tenait son haut de pyjama et regardait le sol, presque honteux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Pete ?

Le garçon avança vers Hayden, toujours la tête baissée, toujours tirant son T-Shirt vers le bas.

– J'ai encore fait un cauchemars.

Hayden se mit à quatre patte et enlaça son petit frère dans ses bras. Il était brûlant, et ses cheveux étaient mouillés à cause de la transpiration. Elle aurait dû dormir avec lui cette nuit-là. Il aurait sûrement fait moins de cauchemar.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ton cauchemar, Peter ?

– Des gens méchants. Avec des masques. Ils… Ils…

Hayden serra Peter dans ses bras un peu plus fort. Tentant de se rappeler les significations des rêves de Freud, pour essayer d'aider Peter. Pourquoi de mauvaises personnes ? Pourquoi des masques ? Que se passait-il dans sa petite tête.

– Chht, Pete. T'en fais pas. Tout va bien maintenant. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il n'y a pas de méchants, et il n'y a pas de masque, d'accord ?

Hayden pouvait sentir le petit garçon sanglotait dans ses bras. Il avait vécu plus que ce qu'un enfant de son âge devrait vivre.

– Tout va bien Peter. Tout va bien…

Lorsque le garçon fut calmer, Hayden l'emmena se laver et elle prit une douche. En bas, pour le petit déjeuner. Mr. Diggory avait préparé du bacon, des œufs, des tartines, de la confiture et des croissants. Il avait fait du chocolat au lait et il fit tester à Hayden un nouveau thé.

Hayden se sentait bien chez les Diggory, c'était différent de chez Mrs Colins, mais pas dans un mauvais sens. Ce n'était pas mieux, ce n'était pas pire… Juste, différent. Mr Diggory était gentil, il tentait de la provoquer beaucoup mais Hayden savait gardait son calme, la plus part du temps. Et Cédric… Cédric essayait de la mettre la plus à l'aise possible. Toujours souriant, toujours heureux, parfois gêné, parfois agacé. Hayden aimait bien découvrir ses nouvelles façades du garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

Peter en revanche, avait plus de mal à s'adapter. Il s'amusait beaucoup avec Mr Diggory, mais chaque fois, il regardait Cédric avec des gros yeux. Il ne lui parlait presque pas, il ne faisait que le regarder.

La semaine passa vite, ils passaient beaucoup de temps à s'amuser, trouvant des nouveaux jeux à faire. Cédric avait fait volé Hayden sur un ballai. Elle avait beaucoup aimé ça et en même temps, pas tellement. Elle manquait de contrôle dans le ciel, et ça la faisait paniqué. Elle n'était définitivement pas comme son jumeau.

D'ailleurs, elle continuait d'envoyer des messages à Harry quotidiennement. A Remus et Sirius aussi, et aux Weasley. Mais elle n'avait osé dire à aucun d'eux qu'elle restait chez les Diggory. Elle savait que Harry serait ennuyé par ça, les jumeaux Weasley ne le supporteraient pas du tout et quand à Remus… A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas trop comment il réagirait en découvrant ça.

Rapidement, une autre semaine passa. Puis, le mercredi. Le jour où Leslie revenait de son voyage en famille. Elle débarqua dans la maison des Diggory sans frapper. Hayden était à l'étage jouant avec Peter quand elle entendit la voix joyeuse et en même temps ennuyée de son amie.

– Alors ! cria Leslie. Où est notre petite fugitive ?!

Hayden descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, un peu surprise quand elle vit Leslie, toute bronzée, ses cheveux avaient poussés jusqu'aux épaules et paraissaient encore plus clair et ses yeux plus profonds.

– Tu fais pas un câlin à ta super amie ?!

La jeune fille ne put retenir un soupir d'amusement.

– Je vois que tu t'es bien amusée pendant ce voyage.

Le sourire de Leslie s'agrandit.

– Oh ! Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point !

Hayden fit donc la rencontre de toute la famille McKinnon, le père de Leslie était assez pâle, les cheveux châtains et très peu souriant, il était Serdaigles durant les années de classe. Ensuite, il y avait la grande sœur, Emma. Elle était Gryffondor, comme Dylan, le petit frère de Leslie et enfin, il avaient un dernier petit frère appelé Justin, il entrait à Poudlard cet année. Par conséquent, Leslie était la seule Serpentard de la famille. Mais elle semblait bien le vivre.

Le soir de l'arrivé des McKinnnon, tout le monde mangea ensemble, la table avait été agrandit et on se passait les plats de part et d'autre de la table. Peter semblait un peu plus à l'aise et Hayden était encore plus heureuse. Jusqu'à ce que Leslie lui tire le bras vers elle.

– Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que j'étais en Allemagne ? murmura Leslie.

Hayden fronça les sourcils.

– Je croyais que Cédric t'avait tout raconté.

– Oh tu parle de cette histoire d'inondation.

La jeune fille hocha de la tête.

– Prends-moi pour une conne pendant que tu y es.

– Mais…

– Ce n'est même pas de ce _gros_ et _pitoyable_ mensonge que vous avez essayé de me faire avaler de force comme une pilule du lendemain dont je parle.

Hayden haussa un sourcil.

– Je te parle de toi et Cédric !

Cette fois, la jeune fille était encore plus perdue.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a par rapport à Cédric et moi ?

– Oh je t'en prie ! Est-ce que il y a écrit 'attardée mentale' sur mon magnifique front ? Je ne pense pas. Donc raconte-moi ce que vous avez fait !

– On a rien fait, Lex ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Leslie poussa un long soupir.

– Je connais Ced depuis qu'il a 3 mois.

– C'est pas possible, il est plus vieux que toi de 3 ans.

– Tais-toi. Je le connais depuis longtemps. Depuis tout à l'heure, il te lance des regardes et parfois _tu_ lui en lance aussi. Pourquoi ?!

La jeune fille leva un sourcil.

– Je ne lui ai pas 'lancer des regards', Lex. Tu délire complètement.

Leslie poussa un soupir excédée.

– Non seulement tu me prends pour une conne, attardée mais en plus je suis folle maintenant.

– J'ai jamais dis ça.

– Non mais c'est bon j'ai compris.

– Arrête de faire la gamine !

Et toute la fin du repas se passa ainsi. Jusqu'à ce que Mr McKinnon demande du sel. Les filles furent distraites une seconde et oublièrent complètement la raison de leur dispute.

Les vacances de Hayden s'annonçaient merveilleusement bien.

Le soir même, la famille de Leslie rentra chez eux et le lendemain matin, Hayden reçut une lettre d'un hibou maladroit et agaçant.

La jeune fille frotta ses yeux violemment en trouvant l'animal sur elle, la regardant de ses gros yeux jaunes pendant son sommeil.

– Bon sang, Erol. Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? Jily était en chemin pour envoyer une lettre.

A moitié endormie et complètement agacée d'avoir été réveillée d'un si bon sommeil, elle arracha la lettre des serres d'Erol qui lui donna un coup de bec en retour.

Hayden poussa un soupir et regarda la lettre, elle reconnue l'écriture de Ginny. Pendant ces vacances, les deux jeunes filles ont débuté une étrange amitié. Ce qui avait commencé par des lettres de politesse et des coucous de sympathie s'est vite transformée en une prise de nouvelle constante et même quelques blagues entre elles.

La jeune fille alluma la lumière pour voir mieux, la fine lumière qui passait entre les volets n'allait pas lui permettre de bien lire. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe le plus discrètement possible et l'écriture grande et arrondie de Ginny se dessinèrent.

 _ **Salut Hayden ! Comment ça va chez toi ? J'espère que tu n'as vraiment aucun problème, les garçons se font beaucoup de soucis pour toi, et moi aussi. Mes parents aimeraient que tu viennes passer toutes les vacances chez nous à vrai dire. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà.**_

 _ **En tout cas, ce n'est pas de ça dont je devais te parler : Papa a eu des billets pour la COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH !**_

 _ **Irlande contre Bulgarie ! Je sais que tu n'es pas une très grande fan de Quidditch mais tu es invitée ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps mettra Erol à venir jusqu'à toi, mais on vient te chercher dimanche à seize heure trente ! Juste avant Harry !**_

 _ **Hermione aussi sera là. Maman veut que tu ramène Peter avec toi, elle veut s'occuper de lui, elle dit qu'elle risque de se sentir seule à la maison.**_

 _ **On viendra avec de la Poudre de Cheminée, Fred, George, Ron, Papa et moi ! Ça fait un sacré monde mais on veut tous venir.**_

 _ **A dimanche !**_

 _ **Ginny.**_

Hayden se frotta les yeux. Il y avait bien trop d'enthousiasme dans cette lettre pour un réveil. Elle dût lire au moins trois fois la feuille pour comprendre et enregistrer ce qu'il se passait. La coupe du monde de Quidditch. Cédric et Leslie y allaient aussi. Ils voulaient l'emmener mais n'avaient pas réussi à trouver de place. Il semblerait qu'une autre famille en ait déjà trop prix. Il était maintenant évident que la famille en question était les Weasley.

La jeune fille parcourut une quatrième fois la lettre quand son cœur rata un battement. Dimanche… On était dimanche !

Hayden posa sa lettre sur le bureau de la chambre d'ami et se rua dehors, elle trébucha deux fois en raison de ses pieds encore endormis. Elle atteignit l'horloge du couloir avec un bleu et un pinçon.

– Hayden ? fit la voix endormie de Cédric en sortant de sa chambre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, l'air paniqué.

– Il est presque midi !

Cédric fronça les sourcils.

– Bah ouais… On s'est couché assez tard hier, c'est pas très grave !

– Non Cédric ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Les Weasley vont venir me chercher chez moi à 16h30 ! Pour que j'aille passé le reste des vacances chez eux !

Les sourcils de Cédric se froncèrent tellement qu'ils se touchaient presque.

– Quoi ?

– Je ne leur ai pas dis que je restais chez toi ! Donc dans quatre heure et demi, ils vont débarqués chez moi remplissant mon appartement de Poudre de Perlimpinpin et tout ce qu'ils vont trouvé c'est Kurt sûrement encore bourré !

– M*rde.

– Comme tu dis ! Il faut que je parte maintenant et arrivé avant que eux n'arrivent !

Hayden commença à remonter le couloir, soudainement plus réveillée.

– Non, non, non ! Attends ! s'écria Cédric en la prenant par le bras. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en les attendant ?! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer ?

Une lueur de peur et d'angoisse passa dans les yeux de Hayden, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter, il était trop tard pour renvoyer Erol, Jily n'était pas là et le hibou des Diggory était constamment utilisé par Amos et Mrs Diggory.

– Je penserai à ça plus tard, Cédric. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux vraiment pas laisser les Weasley se retrouver nez à nez avec Kurt.

– Pourquoi ?!

– Parce que…

Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Elle savait que Kurt pourrait se montrer violent, elle savait que ça pourrait finir en bagarre général avec des sorts lancés un peu partout dans l'appartement, mais surtout, elle avait peur de la réaction des Weasley face à ses mensonges… Et ça, c'était quelque chose de tout nouveau pour elle.

– Parce qu'il faut que j'y aille.

– Hayden ?

Hayden prit la main de Cédric dans les siennes et plongea son regard dans le sien.

– Je suis vraiment désolée Ced, et je suis tellement, mais tellement reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi ! Je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà. Mais il faut que j'y aille. Je ne peux pas me permettre de…

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration.

– On se retrouvera à la coupe du monde, finit par dire Cédric dans un sourire.

Hayden lui fit un grand sourire en retour et se rua dans sa chambre, elle prépara ses affaires et ne prit même pas le temps de se doucher. Elle réveilla gentiment Peter et descendit dans la cuisine. Il était 13h.

Mrs. Diggory n'avait pas encore préparer le repas, alors, Hayden se décida à leur faire un magnifique déjeuner pour les remercier, le plus beau qu'elle pouvait faire. Quand elle eut finit, il était 15h. Hayden prit une part du repas dans un tupperware pour que Peter puisse manger.

Le cœur battant dans sa poitrine, elle dit au revoir aux Diggory. Ils avaient été extrêmement gentils avec elle et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour leur rendre la pareil. Ils l'avaient accueilli comme un membre à part entière de la famille.

Cédric raccompagna Hayden jusqu'au bout de la rue, il avait l'air vexé et un peu blessé que Hayden s'en aille aussi vite.

– Je reviendrai quand je peux, dit Hayden lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'intersection.

Cédric eut un petit rire.

– Je croyais que tu devais passé le reste de tes vacances chez les Weasley.

– C'est vrai ! Mais on aura d'autres vacances, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire de Cédric fut un peu plus vrai.

– Évidemment. En plus mes parents t'apprécient beaucoup.

– Je les aime beaucoup aussi, dit Hayden en levant la tête d'un air fier.

Le garçon hocha de la tête, puis, il sortit sa baguette, fit un geste et une grosse détonation se fit entendre. Bientôt, le Magicobus apparut s'arrêta devant eux, dans un grincement stridents.

– Je crois qu'il est temps, dit Cédric.

Hayden eut un petit sourire triste alors que Peter montait dans le bus sans attendre sa sœur.

– Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier pour ce que tu as fais pour moi, Ced. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Littéralement.

Cédric laissa échapper un autre triste rire.

– C'est tout à fait naturel.

Hayden lui rendit son sourire, mais bientôt, il se fendit. Les deux enfants se regardèrent, se dévisagèrent pendant près de deux minutes entière. Puis, Hayden poussa un soupir, elle s'avança vers Cédric et le prit dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait un geste affectueux envers quelqu'un, mais elle ne pouvait exprimer sa gratitude autrement.

Doucement, Cédric passa ses mains autour de Hayden et la serra un peu plus fort à son tour. Il se demandait comment une fille aussi fine pouvait réussir à se porter tellement de choses sur le dos sans se briser. Et il comprit aussitôt que c'était impossible et que Hayden était bel et bien brisé. Il sentit son petit corps trembler entre ses bras. Il ne savait pas si c'était de peur ou de froid mais il serra un peu plus fort.

Lorsque Peter redescendit pour tirer Hayden par le pan de son T-Shirt, la jeune fille se décolla de Cédric. Ils se regardèrent encore un instant avant de pousser un soupir en même temps.

– On se retrouve à la Coupe du Monde, Diggory.

– On se retrouve à la Coupe du Monde, Potter.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, un dernier sourire, puis Hayden monta dans le bus, qui démarra tout de suite après. Laissant Cédric seul sur le trottoir.

En montant les dernières marches, Hayden trouva Stan la regardant avec des gros yeux, étonné qu'une fille de 'son importance' est une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre.

– Je peux t'aider ? fit Hayden d'un ton sec.

– Non, m'dame… Enfin… Le mec, là-bas, c'était vot'e p'tit copain ?

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, regarda par la fenêtre, elle était loin des Diggory maintenant.

– Pas exactement, non.

– D'ac. Où est-ce que je peux vous emmener, m'dame ?

Hayden poussa un autre soupir et serra la main de Peter dans la sienne.

– 137 rue Lilcoln, s'il vous plaît. Mais ne me faites pas passer avant les autres.

Stan Rocade hocha de la tête et Hayden regarda sa montre. Il était 16h05. Elle avait 25 minutes. Elle s'assit au fond du bus, Peter se mit sur ses genoux. Il était étrangement calme, et il avait peur. C'est normal, il savait qu'ils allaient tous les deux retourner au 137 rue Lilcoln.

Au bout d'un moment, sur le trajet, Hayden ferma les yeux et elle fit ce que encore, elle ne faisait que très rarement. Elle pria. Elle pria n'importe qui pouvant l'entendre, Bouddha, Dieu, Allah, Thor, même McGonagall. Elle pria pour que l'homme soit endormi comme une souche à son arrivé, elle pria pour que Jily arrive avant, elle pria pour que l'homme ne soit pas du tout à la maison. Elle pria beaucoup de chose, et surtout que tout se passe bien.

– M'dame, on est arrivé chez vous.

Hayden ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Peter était toujours sur ses genoux, regardant ses mains sur la table, silencieux.

– Aller Pete, il est temps de rentrer chez nous.

Peter se leva et regarda Hayden dans les yeux.

– C'est pas chez nous.

Hayden fronça les sourcils. Elle se leva à son tour et s'accroupit devant Peter.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Ça, c'est pas chez nous. C'est pas chez nous. C'est chez lui lui. On a pas de 'chez nous'.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle ne trouva rien à dire. Il avait raison. Ce n'était pas chez eux. Après avoir passer une nuit chez les Colins, deux semaines chez les Diggory, elle avait deviné que ça, cet appartement au 137 rue Lilcoln n'avait rien d'un 'chez-soi'.

Elle finit par soupirer.

– Ne temps fait pas, Peter. On finira bien par trouver un 'chez-nous'.

Le garçon hocha de la tête sans conviction. Ils descendirent tous les deux du Magicobus et Hayden récupéra sa valise, elle regarda l'heure. 16h15

– Aller, il faut bien que quelqu'un d'autre que Kurt soit là pour accueillir les Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais te laisser chez Mrs Colins, le temps que…

– Non !

Hayden écarquilla les yeux devant une puissance comme celle-là.

– Non ! Je n'irai pas chez Mrs Colins ! Je reste avec toi.

– Peter, ne fait pas l'idiot, va chez Mrs Colins, on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver avec Kurt ! Je viendrai te chercher avec les Weasley tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

Mais Peter n'écouta pas. Il attrapa la jambe de Hayden (il ne pouvait pas aller plus haut à cause de sa petite taille) et il serra du plus fort qu'il pouvait. La jeune fille tenta de retira les mains de Peter mais il les remettait à chaque fois, serrant de plus en plus fort.

– On ne sait se qu'il peut t'arriver à toi non plus si je ne suis pas là ! cria l'enfant.

– C'est une blague !

Excédée, Hayden cessa de se battre et poussa un long soupir.

– D'accord, tu monte avec moi, mais si jamais Kurt et là, je veux que tu ailles t'enfermer dans ta chambre, ok ?

Peter ne fit que froncer les sourcils.

– Peter Palmer, je suis sérieuse, si Kurt est là, tu file ! Compris ?

A contre cœur, le garçon hocha de la tête, il mit sa main dans celle de Hayden et serra du mieux qu'il put. Hayden pensait que lui aussi priait.

Mais les prières n'étaient pas bien entendu quand ils venaient de gens comme eux. Lorsque Hayden ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, elle trouva Kurt sur la table de la cuisine, finissant sa bouteille de Vodka. Il leva la tête et vit Hayden, serrant la main de Peter.

– Tiens, tiens, tiens, regardez qui est là. Tu n'as nul part où aller alors tu rentre à la maison ?

– Peter, va dans ta chambre.

La garçon serra la main de Hayden un peu plus fort.

– Tu veux peut-être un verre, un café, dis-moi, étant donné que tu te crois dans UNE PUTAIN D'AUBERGE !

Hayden baissa les yeux vers Peter, s'accroupissant pour arriver à sa hauteur.

– Peter, va chez Mrs Colins, _maintenant_.

Mais le garçon la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés. Il voulait resté à ses côtés, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule face à ce monstre. Mais Hayden le poussa dans le couloir juste avant que Kurt ne lui assaille un coup de genoux au visage.

La jeune fille fut propulser en arrière, mais ne tarda pas à se relever. Son nez lui faisait affreusement mal, elle se retourna pour regarder dans le couloir, Peter était toujours là, regardant Hayden les yeux écarquillés et s'emplissant de larmes.

– J'AI DIS VAS-T'EN, PETER !

L'enfant recula d'un pas, mais pas plus.

L'homme prit Hayden par les cheveux, elle tenta de se débattre, elle donna des coups de pieds, des coups de griffe, mais elle était impuissante.

– J'ai toujours détesté tes cheveux. Ils sont noirs. Et ils partent dans tous les sens. Et ils ont même des reflets rouges. Personne n'a les cheveux rouges.

– Tu as bien les cheveux roux et personne ne dit rien, cracha Hayden.

Ses cheveux à elle, elle les adorait. Elle avait toujours aimé ses cheveux, mais depuis qu'elle savait que ces cheveux avaient la même couleur et forme que ceux de son père, depuis qu'elle avait remarqué qu'ils avaient un reflet rouge comme ceux de sa mère. Elle les adorait. Elle adorait ses cheveux qui avaient poussé maintenant jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

Le visage de l'homme vira au violet. Hayden n'avait jamais cru voir autant de couleur en même temps.

Son nez déjà en sang, elle se prit un autre coup de poing sur la joue. Puis il la tira par les cheveux et encore une fois, la cogna contre le coin de la table. Son arcade se rouvrit, elle fut forcer de fermer l'oeil alors que le sang affluait dessus. Et tout cela, sous le regard de Peter.

Puis, l'homme se mit à exploser de rire.

– Ces cheveux sont incroyablement pratique et extrêmement gênant aussi. Tu imagines tout le ménage que ça donne ?

Hayden cracha un caillot de sang alors que l'homme la forçait à se relever.

– C'est pas comme si c'était toi qui le faisait le ménage.

Son sourire s'effaça à nouveau. Il attendit que Hayden soit sur pied avant de taper du plus fort qu'il le pouvait sur son tibia. Les yeux verts de Hayden s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri qui ne sortit pas. Seul Peter avait crié. Il s'était laissé tomber par terre, regardant l'angle étrange que formait la jambe de Hayden. Il se boucha les oreilles et pleurait.

Hayden voulait se tourner vers lui, lui dire que tout allait bien, mais la douleur était trop intense et l'homme tenait toujours ses cheveux.

Dans un sourire de satisfaction, il la tira vers lui.

– Maintenant, il est temps de se débarrasser de cette affreuse chevelure.

Hayden sentit son cœur rater un battement.

– Non…

Mais l'homme n'écouta pas. Il tira sur ses cheveux, Hayden, ne pouvant plus tenir en équilibre, elle tomba au sol, mais ça n'arrêta pas Kurt. Elle tentait de se débattre, elle ne fit que recevoir un énorme coup au poignet. Il la traîna jusque dans la cuisine, il prit un ciseau, la fit se lever et plongea sa tête dans le robinet de la cuisine.

– Non. S'il vous plaît non.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas ses cheveux. C'était une des seules choses qu'elle avait pour lui rappeler sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

C'est alors que Hayden entendit un grand 'Pouf' venant de la chambre de Kurt. Puis la voix de Léo venant de l'autre côté du couloir, quand il vit Peter assit pleurant. Il était 16h30. Mais en même temps, elle entendit le frottement des ciseaux. Elle entendit ses cheveux tomber, elle sentit la lame lui entaillé l'arrière du cou, puis elle vit une grande partit de ses cheveux tombés dans le lavabo.

La porte de la chambre de Kurt s'ouvrit en grand et apparut un homme à moitié chauve et souriant de toutes ses dents, deux garçons identiques avec un sourire narquois et farceur sur leur visage et une jeune fille au regard malin et fière. Pourtant, tous les sourires s'effacèrent devant le spectacle.

Fred vit d'abord le sang sur le sol, ils s'avancèrent tous pour trouver Hayden, la tête forcée dans le lavabo, un homme aux cheveux roux-châtain et le visage rouge, puis Peter en larme dans le couloir, enfin, apparut Léo, au seuil de la porte les yeux écarquillés. Personne ne voyait les blessures de Hayden mais tout le monde pouvait voir que la situation n'était pas normal.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Personne ne réfléchit mais tous agirent, Arthur sortit sa baguette et hurla ' _Stupefix !'_. L'homme fut projeter contre le mur de la cuisine, incapable de bouger. Il lâcha Hayden qui tomba au sol, elle s'empressa pourtant de mettre les mains devant son visage, tentant de cacher ses blessures.

Georges, lui, courut vers Peter, il le prit dans ses bras, lui cachant la vue, l'empêchant de voir plus d'atrocité. Il le porta et tenta de le bercer. Peter enfouit sa tête au creux du cou du jumeau et éclata en sanglot. Serrant Georges du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Fred et Ginny se ruèrent vers Hayden, Ginny sortit un bandage qu'elle avait préparé au cas où. Elle se mit automatiquement à enrouler la jambe de Hayden dedans, Fred lui tentait de faire retirer les mains de Hayden de sur son visage mais c'était impossible, elle ne voulait pas se montrer.

Léo, lui, sortit son pistolet, le pointant sur Kurt, il avait les yeux brûlant d'une lumière et d'une colère incroyable, presque autant que lorsque Mrs Colins avait été blessé. Il s'en moquait de qui étaient ces personnes en robe étrange, de pourquoi est-ce que Kurt était accroché au mur et immobile ainsi. Tout ce à quoi il pensait c'était planté une balle dans le crâne cette ordure.

– Hayden, dit Fred. Laisse moi voir ton visage, lâche prise.

Mais Hayden restait immobile.

– Mes cheveux… murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de mes cheveux ?

Fred pencha la tête sur le côté, et fit avancer Hayden.

– Oh mon Dieu, Hayden. Ton cou est blessé ! Il t'a ouvert le cou ! Il y a plein de sang qui en sort !

– Mes cheveux, Fred !

Le garçon ne l'écouta pas, il prit un tissu et appuya sur l'entaille qu'il y avait. Peter continuait de pleurer, Léo tenait toujours son arme levé et Arthur aussi.

– Tes cheveux ont été coupé, Hayden, juste au niveau de l'entaille, dit Ginny. C'est à dire au milieu du cou.

Hayden sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle se retint. C'est rien. C'est rien. Ce n'est que des cheveux. Elle les avait déjà eu plus court que ça après tout.

– Ginny, tiens ça deux minutes, dit Fred, je vais chercher des glaçons.

L'enfant obéit alors que Hayden gardait le visage enfouit dans ses mains, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la présence de Fred devant elle.

– Hayden, fait moi confiance, lâche prise, j'ai ramené des glaçons, ça va t'aider. Ne t'en fais pas. Personne ne va te faire de mal. Personne n'est en colère contre toi. Laisse-moi faire.

Hayden ferma les yeux, elle sentait les larmes revenir et doucement, elle laissa ses mains retombés. Elle vit Fred et Ginny tressaillir de colère. Elle vit Léo et Arthur, leur arme toujours pointé, tentant de contenir leur colère aussi. Elle vit Georges tenant dans ses bras un Peter en larmes mais ses yeux brillant eux aussi d'une colère aussi forte que les autres.

– Je suis désolée… tenta de dire Hayden.

– Chht, fit Fred.

Il déposa le tissu rempli de glaçon sur les plaies de Hayden.

– Il faut vite rentrer chez nous, maman doit pouvoir arranger ça. Sinon, on sera obligé d'aller à l'hôpital de Saint Mugos.

Hayden hocha la tête. Et elle croisa le regard de Léo. Les yeux bleus du garçon s'adoucirent automatiquement mais elle ne pouvait y lire qu'une phrase: 'Je suis tellement désolé'. La jeune fille détourna le regard.

– Hayden, dit Arthur d'une voix rauque, sévère et colérique. C'est les dernières vacances que tu passeras ici. Les prochaines vacances d'été, tu seras à la maison.

Cette fois-ci, Hayden ne put retenir ses larmes et elle éclata en sanglot. Ginny la prit tout de suite dans ses bras, tapotant gentiment son dos.

– Ne t'en fais pas Hayden. Tout va bien se passer, dit-elle d'une voix calme. Personne ne va te faire de mal. Tout va bien se passer.


	48. Chapter 48

**Salut tout le monde ! Je vous ai manqué ?! Alors j'ai écris ce chapitre aujourd'hui mais merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Ça m'a fait super plaisir surtout que j'étais pas très fière du dernier chapitre ! En tout cas, j'espère que celui-là va vous plaire.**

 **Enjoyez ;)**

L'homme restait collé au mur, il criait, tentait de se débattre mais n'arrivait à rien, l'emprise de Mr Weasley était bien trop puissante.

– Fred, George, Ginny, emmenez Hayden et Peter à la maison. Je vous suis.

Tous hochèrent de la tête, la jeune fille, elle essuya ses larmes avant que Fred ne fasse passer son bras par dessus son épaule. Ginny l'imita et ensemble, ils soulevèrent Hayden. Celle-ci avait la jambe douloureuse, une douleur si intense qu'elle se répandait jusqu'à son autre pied. Sans Fred et Ginny, elle aurait été incapable de marcher.

George passa avant, Peter toujours dans ses bras, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la cheminé de la chambre de Kurt, suivit de Hayden.

– Le Terrier ! dit George d'une voix tremblante.

Le cœur de Hayden rata un battement. Elle vit son petit frère se consumer dans une nuée de flamme verte. Il était en sécurité maintenant. Mais soudainement, elle, ne voulait plus y aller. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, entraînant Fred et Ginny avec elle.

– Hayden, dit Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hayden se mit à trembler violemment.

– Hayden ?

Elle ne voulait plus aller au Terrier. Elle ne voulait pas faire face à ses erreurs, à ses stupidités, à ses mensonges. Elle ne voulait pas voir le visage déçu de Mrs Weasley. Elle ne voulait rien de tout ça.

– Tout va bien se passer, Hayden, dit Fred. T'en fais pas.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la cheminée, Ginny sortit la poudre de Cheminette et la jeta à leur pied, des flammes vertes apparurent.

– Le Terrier.

Rapidement, Hayden fut submergé par une douce chaleur qui semblait la bercer joyeusement, elle ferma les yeux, sereine, enfin. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit le cri de Mrs Weasley.

– Oh mon Dieu ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Hayden tenta de rouvrir les yeux mais elle en était incapable. Elle entendit d'autres personnes se ruer vers elle mais elle ne parvenait pas à les voir. Elle entendit les cris de Peter résonner de plus en plus fort. Elle sentit Fred et Ginny la porté jusqu'au canapé.

– Oh, mon Dieu. Trésor… Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Hayden ?

La jeune fille sentit les mains chaudes et douces de Mrs Weasley sur sa joue.

– Elle est dans un très mauvaise état, siffla quelqu'un.

– Charlie, ramène-moi un tissu mouillé et chaud. Ginny ramène moi ma baguette et Bill, apporte-moi le livre de guérison. Hayden. Hayden, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Hayden ne parvenait pas à parler, elle sentait une chaleur l'envahir, la douce chaleur de la cheminée devenait insoutenable. Elle ne parvint qu'à laisser échapper un gémissement.

– Très bien, dit Molly. Surtout reste éveiller. George, prends l'enfant ailleurs, il n'a pas à voir ça ! Merci Charlie. Dis, tu es doué pour les sorts de guérison. Essaie de faire en sorte que ses blessures saignent moins !

– Je ne sais pas maman… Je suis surtout habitué aux brûlures.

– Merci Ginny. Essaie quand même s'il te plaît.

Les bruits que Hayden entendait étaient de plus en plus étouffer, elle ne comprenait que vaguement ce que les autres disaient. Elle crut entendre la voix de Arthur Weasley aussi, mais elle n'en était pas sûr. Etait-il déjà de retour ?

– Tout va bien se passer, trésor, dit la calme voix de Mrs Weasley. Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien se passer. Merci Bill.

Mais ce fut tout ce que Hayden entendit. Le noir se fit plus intense et le bruit fut plus sourd et enfin, elle perdit connaissance.

– _Timmy, tu devrais peut-être essayer de te calmer, il ne l'a pas fait exprès._

– _Il m'a blessé ! Il m'a fait saigné !_

– _Tout le monde se blesse à un moment donner, c'est normal !_

– _Il m'a fait tombé de mon ballai exprès._

– _C'est du Quidditch, c'est assez violent._

– _Il mériterait une punition._

 _Hayden poussa un long soupir et s'approcha du jeune brun._

– _Écoute Tim, d'après Dumbledore, je pars dans moins de 3 jours. Essayons au moins de bien les passé !_

 _Le garçon poussa un soupir._

– _Je m'appelle Tom._

 _Hayden eut un sourire plus grand._

– _Je sais._

 _Pendant un instant, elle et le garçon se perdirent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour à cette époque, et lui encore moins. Elle n'avait que 11 ans et il en avait 12. Personne de normal n'avait connu l'amour à cet âge. Mais eux étaient différents. Ils étaient tous les deux plus mature et responsable que les autres enfants de leur âge. Ils avaient tout les deux une partie sombre et cruel caché dans leurs coeurs. Ils étaient tous les deux orphelins. Et tous les deux avaient leur propre démon. Celui de Hayden vivait avec elle. Kurt Palmer. Il réveillait ce qu'il y avait de plus cruel et de plus mauvais en elle, et elle avait peur de lui. Celui de Tom était lui-même. Cette ambition trop grande, cette envie de faire mieux que les autres, d'être supérieur et aussi cette peur incessante qu'il avait de la Mort et de ce qu'elle pouvait provoquer._

– _On ferait mieux d'aller dormir, petit Timmy._

 _Tom leva les yeux au ciel._

– _Comme tu dis._

– Elle se réveille ? Je crois qu'elle se réveille, dit la voix de Fred.

– Hayden, comment tu te sens ? On t'a plus ou moins guéri.

Ça c'était Ron.

– Laissez la respirer. Eloignez-vous un peu, fit Mrs Weasley.

Hayden ouvrit les yeux légèrement, elle trouva tout le monde penché sur elle. Elle vit Ron et Hermione, côte à côte. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et Ron était aussi pâle qu'un linge. Fred et George la regardaient avec des gros yeux mais on pouvait y lire une forme de colère. A côté, il y avait deux jeunes hommes, l'un aux cheveux longs, des percing aux oreilles, l'air décontracté et assez sournois, il avait le même sourire que les jumeaux. L'autre était plus costaud et on pouvait voir sur son corps plusieurs forme de brûlure, il s'agissait sûrement de Charlie.

Puis, Hayden croisa les yeux de Mr et Mrs Weasley et entre eux, Ginny.

– Tu vas bien, Hayden ?

La jeune fille tenta de se lever, mais elle sentit un poids sur son torse. Elle vit les cheveux blonds de Peter alors qu'il s'enroulait autour de Hayden.

– Pete…

– On a essayé de le séparer de toi, dit Ginny. Rien à faire. Il ne voulait pas te lâcher.

A ces mots, Peter serra encore plus fort, Hayden arriva à se mettre assise et elle entoura le petit garçon de ses bras.

– C'est bon Pete, tout va bien maintenant, je vais bien.

Le garçon ne lâcha toujours pas Hayden, alors, elle se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux calmement.

– Peter nous a dit que tu avais été chez les Diggory pendant deux semaines environ, fit l'homme aux cheveux longs, sûrement Bill.

Le cœur de Hayden fit un bond. Ils étaient au courant, et c'était pour ça que Fred et George semblait si en colère, ils étaient déçu… Ils étaient.

– Dieu soit loué ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley. Heureusement que tu es allé chez eux !

Hayden se tourna vivement vers elle.

– Il m'a aussi dit que le jour où Diggory était venu te chercher, tu étais bien amochée, continua George, avec un certaine amertume. La prochaine fois que tu vas mal, Hayden, viens nous voir.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux, avant de hocher de la tête.

– Promis, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

– Aller, aller ! Il est temps d'aller chercher Harry maintenant ! Il doit vous attendre. Ron, Fred, George, vous allez avec votre père. Ginny, Hermione, aidez Hayden à monter dans la chambre.

Les garçons suivirent leur père, jetant un dernier regard à Hayden.

– Tu nous explique ce qu'il s'est passé ? fit soudainement Bill.

Hayden se tourna vers lui les sourcils froncés. Ils entendirent les autres s'en allés dans un 'pouf' caricaturale.

– Je me présente, fit-il soudainement. Je m'appelle Bill, je suis le grand frère de toute cette joyeuse famille.

Il tendit la main et Hayden la serra, un peu perdue face à son comportement.

– Moi c'est Charlie, dit l'autre en tendant sa main à son tour. Les garçons nous ont beaucoup parlé de toi. Ils étaient très inquiets, tu sais.

La jeune fille ne fit que froncé les sourcils encore plus. Les deux étaient incroyablement sociale et très souriant. Un peu comme toute la famille Weasley, mais elle n'avait toujours pas cette habitude à répondre à la générosité d'autrui. Surtout de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

– Hayden…

Hermione s'assit au bord du canapé et posa sa main sur le genoux de Hayden.

– Tu vas bien ?

Hayden fronça les sourcils.

– Oui, je vais bien. Vous êtes arrivé à temps. Il n'a pas eu le temps de faire pire.

– Pire ?!

La jeune fille sursauta en regardant Mrs Weasley avec des gros yeux.

– O-Ouais, je veux dire, c'est pas souvent que je me casse quelque chose mais… Vous êtes arrivé à temps.

Hermione hocha de la tête. Au même moment, Jily sauta sur le canapé et s'allongea sur les cuisses de Hayden. Hermione regarda l'animal un instant et se mit à le caresser.

– On devrait te faire monter dans ta chambre, dit Hermione. Si Harry te trouve ici, il va se mettre à poser beaucoup de question.

Hayden hocha de la tête. Elle prit Peter dans ses bras et se leva, le garçon continuait de cacher son visage et Hayden commençait à se faire beaucoup de soucis pour lui. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers, Mrs Weasley l'interpella.

– Hayden, tu ne retourneras plus là-bas. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux au sol, elle ne voulait pas déranger les Weasley, elle ne voulait pas être en trop.

– J'imagine que ça nous fait une deuxième petite sœur, n'est-ce pas, Charlie.

Hayden releva la tête, et elle ne put retenir un sourire.

– On dirait bien, finit par dire Charlie.

– Hayden, fit Hermione en lui tirant le bras, il faut aller te reposer.

La jeune fille suivit son ami. Elle regarda les Weasley, ils avaient tous le même sourire bienveillant qui semblait si inconnu à Hayden.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin en haut, Hayden demanda à Ginny et Hermione de la laisser seule un moment avec Peter. Le garçon ne la lâchait toujours pas et il refusait de parler depuis tout à l'heure.

Les deux filles acceptèrent et descendirent pour aider Mrs Weasley avec le dîner.

– Peter, dit doucement Hayden en lui caressant les cheveux. Regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Mais le garçon garda la tête enfouie dans le cou de Hayden.

– Peter, s'il te plaît. Soit un grand garçon et regarde-moi.

Mais rien n'y fit. Alors, Hayden poussa un long soupir.

– Pete, je sais que tu n'es pas très grand, et je sais que tu vas mal. Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça, je t'avais dis d'aller chez Mrs Colins…

Le garçon tressaillit.

– Tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire, maintenant, dit Hayden. Tu as entendu Mrs Weasley…

– Tante Molly.

Hayden fronça les sourcils et baissa son regard vers Peter.

– Je te demande pardon ?

Peter se détacha enfin de Hayden, il avait les yeux gonflés à cause des larmes et des traces rouges sur les joues.

– Elle m'a dit de l'appeler tante Molly.

Hayden ne put retenir un sourire.

– Tante Molly, donc. Tu l'as entendu, on ne retournera plus là-bas. 137 rue Lilcoln c'est terminé pour nous.

Mais Peter ne souriait pas.

– Cédric avait dit la même chose.

Hayden fronça les sourcils.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui.

Elle ferma les yeux et serra Peter dans ses bras. A vrai dire, elle-même ne pensait pas en avoir finit avec les Palmer. Mais que elle n'en avait pas fini avec eux ne voulait pas dire que Peter devait continuer à souffrir aussi. Il ne devait plus retourner chez Kurt.

– Mais cette fois, dit-elle. C'est vrai. Tu ne retourneras plus là-bas. Je ferais tout, vraiment tout pour que tu n'aies plus à y remettre le pieds.

Peter hocha de la tête.

– Aller, on va te laver le visage et on descend nous aussi aider Mrs Weasley.

Alors que Hayden sortit de la chambre de Ginny, elle tomba nez à nez avec Percy, ses lunettes sur la tête contrairement à son habitude.

– Salut, Percy. Tu as l'air fatigué.

– Et toi, tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

Hayden ne put s'empêcher de prendre la remarque blessante.

– Si vous pouviez faire moins de bruit, j'essaie de travailler. J'ai un rapport important à rendre. Quelque chose qui a un rapport avec le ministère.

– Eh bien, désolé de t'avoir déranger, Mr le Ministre. La prochaine fois achète des boules quies.

Percy fronça les sourcils.

– Des quoi ?

Hayden leva les yeux au ciel et emmena Peter dans la salle de bain. Lors de son dernier séjour, elle n'avait pas fait très attention au décor, mais aujourd'hui, elle pouvait la maison sous toutes ses coutures. Elle n'était pas bien droite, faites entièrement en bois, mais elle était si accueillante que quiconque y entrait se sentait chez soi.

Lorsqu'elle descendit pour aider Mrs Weasley, elle trouva Harry, éclaté de rire avec les autres garçons Weasley.

– Harry !

Le garçon se tourna directement au son de sa sœur.

– Hayden ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

La jeune fille eut un grand sourire mais Peter la devança et s'en alla prendre Harry dans ses bras.

– Eh bien, mon petit, tu as bien grandi.

– J'ai 3 ans et demi maintenant, fit Peter tout excité.

Hayden ne put retenir un sifflement de surprise. Alors qu'elle pensait que Peter allait avoir du mal à se remettre, il a suffit d'un Harry pour le remettre sur pied.

– On a voulu te faire la surprise, dit George en posant un coude sur l'épaule de Harry. Les Potter, à nouveau réuni !

Hayden poussa un soupir tout en tournant la tête de droite à gauche. Au même moment, Arthur Weasley apparut à la cheminé, mais il n'avait pas le même sourire que Fred et George.

– Ce n'était pas drôle du tout, Fred ! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as donné à ce pauvre petit Moldu ?

– Je ne lui ai rien donné du tout, répondit Fred avec un sourire malicieux. J'ai simplement laissé tomber quelque chose… C'est sa faute s'il l'a mangé, je ne lui ai jamais dit de le faire.

– Tu l'as laissé tomber exprès ! rugit Mr Weasley. Tu savais qu'il allait manger ça, tu savais qu'il était au régime…

– Au régime ? Fit Hayden en tentant de se retenir de rire.

Harry hocha la tête d'un mouvement rapide, lui aussi sur le point de rire.

– Crois-moi, il était dans un sale état !

– Elle est devenue grande comment, sa langue ? demanda George, avide de savoir.

– Elle avait dépassé un mètre au moment où ses parents ont enfin accepté que j'intervienne.

Harry et les Weasley éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

–,Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'écria Mr Weasley. Ce genre de comportement compromet gravement les relations entre Moldus et sorciers ! Je passe la moitié de mon temps à essayer de lutter contre les mauvais traitements infligés aux Moldus et mes propres fils…

– Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un Moldu qu'on a fait ça ! protesta Fred d'un ton indigné.

– Non, on l'a fait parce que c'est une grosse brute stupide, dit George. N'est-ce pas, Harry ?

– Oui, c'est vrai, Mr Weasley, approuva Harry d'un air sérieux.

– Je suis d'accord, ajouta Hayden, le visage sérieux elle aussi. Un vrai goujat.

– Ce n'est pas la question ! s'emporta Mr Weasley. Attendez un peu que j'en parle à votre mère…

– Me parler de quoi ? dit une voix derrière eux.

Mrs Weasley apparut, les sourcils froncés et Fred et George avait instantanément blêmi.

– Oh, bonjour, Harry, mon chéri, dit-elle avec un grand sourire dès qu'elle le vit.

Puis elle tourna à nouveau les yeux vers son mari.

– Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler, Arthur ? insista-t-elle. Mr Weasley hésita.

Harry et Hayden se rendait compte que, en dépit de sa colère, il n'avait jamais eu véritablement l'intention de raconter à Mrs Weasley ce qui s'était passé.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Mr Weasley regarda son épouse d'un air embarrassé. Deux jeunes filles apparurent alors à la porte de la cuisine, derrière Mrs Weasley. Hermione et Ginny. Toutes deux adressèrent un sourire à Harry et, lorsque celui-ci leur sourit à son tour, Ginny devint écarlate, et Hayden ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un clin d'oeil, qui l'a rendit encore plus rouge.

– De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Arthur ? répéta Mrs Weasley d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon. – Ce n'est rien, Molly, marmonna Mr Weasley. Fred et George ont simplement… Mais je me suis déjà expliqué avec eux…

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait, cette fois-ci ? demanda Mrs Weasley. Si ça concerne les Farces pour sorciers facétieux…

– Tu devrais montrer à Harry où il va dormir, Ron, dit Hermione qui était restée sur le seuil de la porte.

– Il sait déjà où il va dormir, répondit Ron. Dans ma chambre, c'est là qu'il a dormi la dernière…

– On ferait peut-être bien d'y aller tous ensemble, proposa judicieusement Hermione.

– D'accord, dit Ron, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Allons-y.

– On va y aller aussi, dit George.

– Tu restes où tu es ! ordonna Mrs Weasley avec colère.

Ron, Hayden et Harry avec Peter dans les bras, sortirent discrètement de la cuisine puis, en compagnie de Ginny et d'Hermione, ils suivirent l'étroit couloir et montèrent l'escalier branlant qui s'élevait en zigzag dans les étages.

– Est-ce qu'elle va les taper parce qu'ils ont été méchant ? demanda Peter.

Harry se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

– Bien sûr que non, dit Ron. Aucun enfant ne va se faire taper ici.

Hayden baissa les yeux. Ça aussi elle avait du mal à y croire. Une maison où aucun enfant n'était frappé. Surtout quand ils étaient aussi nombreux et turbulent. Ça ressemblait à un miracle.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est, les Farces pour sorciers facétieux ? demanda Hayden pour changer de sujet alors qu'elle savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait.

Ron et Ginny éclatèrent de rire, mais pas Hermione.

– En rangeant la chambre de Fred et George, maman a trouvé une pile de bons de commande au nom de « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux », expliqua Ron à voix basse. Il y avait toute une liste de prix pour des trucs qu'ils ont inventés, genre fausses baguettes magiques, bonbons farceurs, et des tas d'autres choses pour faire des blagues. C'était fantastique, je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient inventé tout ça…

– Ça fait des années qu'on entend des explosions dans leur chambre, mais on n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils fabriquaient vraiment quelque chose, dit Ginny. On croyait qu'ils aimaient simplement faire du bruit.

Hayden ne put s'empêcher de retenir un rire à son tour. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'elle était la première de leurs clients.

Une porte s'ouvrit au deuxième étage et une tête avec des lunettes d'écaille et un air exaspéré apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

– Salut, Percy, dit Harry.

– Oh, bonjour, Harry, répondit Percy. Je me demandais qui faisait tout ce bruit. J'essaye de travailler, moi, figurez-vous. J'ai un rapport à finir et il n'est pas très facile de se concentrer quand il y a des gens qui s'amusent à sauter dans l'escalier.

Hayden l'ignora et continua à monter les marches pour aller directement au troisième étage. La chambre du dernier étage où Ron dormait n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis le dernier séjour de Harry. Les mêmes affiches représentaient les joueurs de l'équipe préférée de Ron, les Canons de Chudley, qui virevoltaient sur leurs balais en faisant de grands signes de la main. Harry retrouva le plafond incliné qui épousait la forme du toit et l'aquarium posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Les têtards qu'il contenait avaient disparu, remplacés par une énorme grenouille. Le vieux rat de Ron, Croûtard, n'était plus là, mais Harry vit le minuscule hibou gris qui lui avait apporté la lettre de Ron à Privet Drive.

Il sautillait comme un fou dans sa cage et poussait de petits cris surexcités.

– Tais-toi, Coq, dit Ron en se faufilant entre deux des quatre lits qu'on avait réussi à caser dans la pièce. Fred et George vont dormir avec nous parce que Bill et Charlie occupent leur chambre, dit-il à Harry. Percy tient à garder la sienne pour lui tout seul à cause de son travail.

Hayden fit une grimace alors que Peter sauta des bras de Harry pour foncer vers les posters.

– Hayden ! Hayden ! Les images, elles bougent ! Elles bougent !

Ron semblait assez surprit de temps de bonne humeur d'un seul coup, mais il ne put retenir un sourire de fierté. Hayden regarda pas la fenêtre et trouva Pattenrond et Jily en train de chasser des gnomes. Ils avaient l'air de prendre ce job très au sérieux.

Bientôt, ils durent redescendre pour aider Mrs Weasley à préparer le dîner. Mais avant de descendre, Peter attrapa Hayden par le pan de sa chemise. Hayden se tourna vers lui et s'accroupit.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Pete ? Il y a un problème ?

Le garçon hésita, regardant ses mains, puis, il prit une grande bouffée d'air comme pour aspirer tout le courage qu'il pouvait.

– Tu sais, Hayden. Je savais que Kurt allait être Méchant.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils alors que le regard de Peter glissait vers ses cheveux.

– Je l'avais vu en rêve.

Le cœur de Hayden fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle tenta de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux disproportionnés, certaines mèches étaient longues, notamment celles de devant, la coupure n'était pas droite et elle sentit sa blessure à l'arrière du cou.

– Je l'avais vu.

 **Je suis DESOLEE ! Je crois qu'il y a eu un problème quand j'ai posté le chapitre hier, j'aurais du le deviner quand j'ai pas reçu de mail de confirmation donc je suis vraiment désolée ! Je l'avais bien posté hier mais il y a eu un soucis on dirait.**

 **En tout cas, si Miss Darkqueen ne m'avait pas prévenu, vous n'auriez pas eu de chapitre de toute la semaine x) Donc merci beaucoup Darkqueen !**


	49. Chapter 49

**BIBIDI BABIDI BOUYA ! Ravi de tous vous retrouver ! Je vous présente le nouveau chapitre de la semaine ! Le prochain sort lundi parce que ça commence à ressembler beaucoup aux chapitres du livre x)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.**

 **Enjoyez ;)**

Hayden ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Une personne normale, ou un Moldu, aurait sûrement penser qu'il s'agissait d'une coïncidence mais pas Hayden. Autour d'elle, les coïncidences étaient un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'offrir. Et comme dirait Sherlock Holmes. L'univers est rarement si fainéant.

Avant qu'elle ne put trouver quelque chose à dire, un bruit sourd se fit entendre dehors. Hayden sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, elle courut vers la fenêtre, imaginant les pires scénarios. Mais lorsqu'elle passa la tête par celle-ci, elle trouva deux tables blanches et gigantesques se taper dessus ! Plus bas, il y avait Bill et Charlie, secouant leur baguette sous les encouragements des autres.

Hayden poussa un soupir de soulagement. Bientôt, Percy ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre, il hurla quelque chose que Hayden n'entendit pas, mais elle entendit les rires des autres lorsque la fenêtre se referma. Bill et Charlie reposèrent les tables et réparèrent les morceaux cassés et tout le monde se mit au travail pour mettre la table.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à descendre pour les aider à son tour mais alors qu'elle allait sortir de la chambre, un 'ploc' se fit entendre et Bill et Charlie apparurent tout sourire.

Hayden laissa échapper un hurlement de surprise, elle recula de deux pas mais se cogna à un pied de lit et tomba à la renverse.

A ce moment-là, Peter explosa de rire suivit de Bill puis de Charlie. Hayden, elle, se contenta de jeter un regard noir aux deux frères.

– Désolé si on t'a fait peur, fit Charlie en tendant la main.

– Vous ne m'avez pas fait peur.

Elle ignora la main du garçon et se releva toute seule, époussetant ses habits. Bill et Charlie échangèrent un regard. Le même que Fred et George s'échangeait ou le même que Harry et elle faisaient.

– On est venu sous l'ordre de maman, dit Bill. Elle pensait que tu n'allais pas bien, et elle veut que tu te repose.

Hayden haussa un sourcil.

– Je vais très bien, merci.

Charlie fronça les sourcils.

– Et tes cheveux ?

La jeune fille retint sa respiration. Elle essayait d'y penser le moins possible, elle ne s'était même pas regarder dans la glace pour savoir comment c'était.

– Tu sais que je peux arranger… Ça ?

Hayden se tourna vers Bill, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

– Vraiment ?! Tu peux faire repousser mes cheveux ?

Bill fronça les sourcils.

– Ah non ! Pas ça ! Si je savais faire pousser les cheveux je n'aurais pas attendu que les miens poussent ! Mais ta coupe… Elle n'est pas très… Proportionnel.

Hayden se mordit la lèvre inférieur. C'était si terrible que ça.

– Du coup, hum, est-ce que tu veux que je te les coupe… mieux ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers Charlie. Elle cherchait du soutient où elle pouvait en trouver, mais même le garçon haussa les épaules, donnant raison à son frère.

– C'est vraiment si horrible ?

Bill répondit par une grimace et Charlie fit vivement 'non' de la tête, ce qui voulait dire oui. Hayden poussa un soupir, elle ferma les yeux et se planta devant le miroir au dessus du lit posé pour George.

Elle dut attendre deux autres inspirations avant de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Et en effet. C'était horrible. Pourquoi Harry n'avait même pas fait de commentaire sur cette affreuse coupe ? La mèche gauche de devant était encore longue et descendaient jusqu'à sa poitrine. Mais derrière, c'était les montagne russe. Du côté droit, elle avait les cheveux qui lui arrivaient un peu au dessus des épaules, et derrière, ils arrivaient au milieu du cou, certaines mèches de derrière étaient encore longue.

– C'est pas vrai.

Hayden observa ses cheveux, les yeux écarquillés. Elle pouvait voir ses yeux verts s'emplir de larme, mais elle les ferma assez tôt pour empêcher une larme de couler. Elle en avait assez de pleurer. Depuis quand était-elle devenu si faible ? Elle n'avait pas pleuré pendant près de 10 ans mais ces deux derrières années, elle n'avait fait que ça. Pleurer à cause des jumeaux, pleurer pour son pouvoir, pleurer pour tout et rien. Elle détestait ça.

– Hayden ?

La jeune fille leva la main pour dire à Charlie de lui donner un peu de temps. Elle prit plusieurs inspiration.

– Elle veut pas pleurer, dit Peter.

Hayden ne réagit pas à sa remarque. Elle pouvait sentir Charlie et Bill échanger un regard, mais elle les ignora. Elle attendit que les larmes qu'elle allait verser sèche avant de rouvrir les yeux, évitant son reflet.

– Très bien, dit-elle à Bill avec un sourire. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ?

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un sourire hésitant.

– C'est parti, fit-il.

Il fit apparaître un tabouret et une serviette. Il enroula la serviette autour des épaules de Hayden qui tressaillit légèrement.

– _Aquamendis._

Hayden sentit l'eau froide mouiller tous ses cheveux et s'écouler même sur son visage. Elle trembla légèrement, mais elle ne fit rien d'autre. Ça avait réussi à la calmer.

Enfin, elle ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier qu'un inconnu tenait une baguette si près de son visage. Il suffisait d'une seule formule, ou même d'un seul geste pour que sa cervelle explose. Mais elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer le problème. Son esprit s'en alla ailleurs.

Elle pensa à Timmy. Elle pensait souvent à lui depuis leur rencontre durant sa deuxième année. Il était plus grand, ses cheveux avaient légèrement bouclés, mais il était toujours aussi beau garçon. Et peu importe combien elle y pensait, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir comment est-ce que Tom Elvis Jedusor s'était transformé en Lord Voldemort.

Elle pensa à Kurt. Elle n'avait pas demandé à Mr Weasley ce qu'il lui avait fait. Peut-être même qu'en ce moment, il les cherchait. Elle se rappelait du moment où elle voulait tout faire pour recevoir un peu d'affection et de gratitude de la part des Palmer. Elle avait perdu tout espoir à l'âge de 7 ans. Peu importe combien elle essayait de se faire aimer et d'être gentille, cela finissait par la douleur et la médiocrité. Elle avait été si pitoyable.

– Tu as vraiment les cheveux qui vont dans tous les sens, ria Bill.

Hayden ne répondit pas.

Elle pensa à Léo et Mrs Colins. Pourquoi est-ce que Léo n'avait-il pas répondu à son appel au secours ? L'avait-il reçu ? D'après son regard avant que Hayden ne disparaisse, oui. Mais il l'avait ignoré. De toute manière, c'était prévisible. Elle ne l'avait rencontré pour la première fois que l'été dernier et c'est de la faute de Hayden si sa mère avait été blessé. Évidemment qu'il n'allait pas voler à son secours. Elle ne sait même pas pourquoi elle avait espéré que cela arrive. Et pourtant, pourquoi était-elle si blessée ?

Elle pensa à Cédric, ses yeux dorés, virant vers le gris argenté, son rire cristallin et sa bonne humeur typique des Poufsouffle. Elle pouvait sentir la connexion qu'il y avait entre eux et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était moins fort que de l'amour, mais tellement plus fort que de l'amitié. Elle se rappela des nombreuses fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'escalier. Tantôt côte à côte, tantôt l'un plus bas dans l'escalier, l'autre plus haut.

Elle pensa à Leslie, sa meilleure amie. La première fille avec qui elle s'était sentie vraiment proche. Avant Hermione et avant Ginny. Elles pouvaient passé des heures à parler ensemble. Leslie avait définitivement le caractère d'une Serpentard. Elle avait grandi dans une famille plutôt nombreuse. Chacun avait un fort caractère et Hayden pense que si elle a grandi en tant que seule Serpentard de la famille, était parce qu'elle devait de montrer maline pour éviter les conflits, les calmer, ou ne se mettre personne à dos dans la famille. Et pourtant, elle était une des personnes les plus gentils et honnête qu'on puisse rencontré. Et elle aimait sa famille, elle aimait ses amis. Elle détestait l'avouer, mais elle les aimait de tout son cœur.

Elle pensa à Harry. Elle avait toujours du mal à réaliser qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs. Et même jumeaux. Ils se ressemblaient tellement physiquement, pourtant, ils étaient complètement différents dans l'esprit. Harry était mâture, il était calme, il voulait aidé les autres et cherchait l'espoir là où il n'y en avait pas, il était un peu sarcastique sur les bords mais c'était leur seul ressemblance. Hayden était immature, elle pensait à se sauver en premier, elle se demandait même pourquoi elle était à Gryffondor, elle ne cherchait pas à aider les autres si elle ne se sentait pas proche d'eux et elle se moquait même des autres, elle n'avait aucun espoir, ni pour elle ni pour les autres. Ils étaient différent.

Tout comme elle était différente de James et Lily Potter. Eux étaient des héros, des gens de grands cœurs, des personnes incroyablement intelligentes. Et Hayden se sentait perdu derrière eux. Elle avait toujours pensé que ses parents étaient aussi misérable et méprisable qu'elle. Mais voilà qu'ils étaient les deux personnes les plus aimé et les plus héroïque que l'histoire n'avait jamais connu. Et elle, elle était là, derrière l'ombre de ses 'parents' héroïques, combattant et bienveillant, derrière un Harry généreux, encourageant et le sauveur du Monde Magique.

– C'est bon !

Hayden rouvrit les yeux, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient courts, légers. Comme un poids en moins.

Elle pouvait les sentir s'arrêter environ deux centimètres plus bas en dessous de ses oreilles. Elle pouvait les sentir s'échapper du creux de ses mains.

– Tu veux voir ?

Hayden hocha la tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se regarda enfin dans les glaces. Bill lui avait fait un frange légère, allant un peu sur le côté, ses cheveux noirs aux reflets rouges allaient un peu partout et semblaient presque bouclés. Ses yeux semblaient d'autant plus verts et sa peau un peu plus doré.

Elle avala difficilement. Son cœur semblait se fendre en deux. Pourtant, elle tendit un superbe sourire à Bill.

– C'est génial ! Merci beaucoup !

Le jeune homme répondit par un autre sourire, content de lui. Charlie, lui, souriait moins et restait modeste.

Puis le sourire de Hayden disparut alors qu'elle se leva.

– Non, vraiment, dit-elle. Merci pour les cheveux et… merci de m'avoir guéri.

Bill tendit la main et secoua les cheveux de Hayden.

– C'est normal.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus, mais elle ravala ces sentiments pour tendre un autre sourire. Au même moment, Mrs Weasley les appela pour dîner. Hayden prit Peter dans ses bras et descendit les marches. Elle entendit les deux autres garçons partir dans un 'ploc', suivit de Mrs Weasley criant en bas à cause des garçons.

– Je sais que tu aime pas tes cheveux comme ça, Hayden, dit Peter. Mais moi je te trouve très belle.

Hayden lui sourit gentiment.

– Merci Pete, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Le petit garçon sourit à son tour. Il semblait tellement mâture et parlait tellement bien que Hayden oubliait souvent qu'il n'avait même pas quatre ans.

Lorsqu'elle descendit et sortit dans le jardin. Mrs Weasley se rua sur elle.

– Oh Hayden ! T'as coupe est merveilleuse ! Ça te va tellement bien !

Hayden sourit mais recula de deux pas, inconsciemment.

– Merci madame Weasley.

– Tante Molly, est-ce que tu as fais un gâteau aux chocolats ?

La femme éclata de rire en prenant le petit Peter dans ses bras.

– Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point il m'a bassiné avec ce gâteau au chocolat ! Il voulait exactement le même qu'au chaudron Baveur !

– J'en ai fais un meilleur ! dit Mrs Weasley avec un clin d'œil. Aller, viens t'asseoir avec moi.

Peter semblait s'être remit beaucoup plus vite que Hayden ne le pensait. Mais elle avait toujours peur qu'il ne fasse que la comédie. L'esprit ailleurs, elle se plaça entre Harry et Fred.

– Alors ? fit Harry. Il paraît que cet été n'était pas l'été tranquille que tu m'as raconté.

Hayden poussa un soupir.

– Je suis désolée de t'avoir à moitié menti.

– Tu m'as complètement menti !

– Non ! J'ai passé la plus part des vacances chez les Diggory. Donc, je n'ai pas complètement menti. C'était de bonnes vacances.

– Et le fait que tu ne puisse pas venir parce que tu étais occupée ?

Hayden se pinça les lèvres.

– Ça s'était un mensonge.

Harry haussa un sourcil mais fini par pousser un soupir.

– La prochaine fois, dis-moi quand il se passe quelque chose comme ça chez toi. J'habite à vingt minutes. Je pourrais me faire un chemin jusqu'à chez toi.

Hayden retint un rire.

– Tu te ferais manger tout cru en rentrant dans mon quartier.

– Peu importe la prochaine fois…

– Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, interrompit Fred. D'après maman, tu passe les prochaines vacances chez nous.

– Quoi ?

– Et celle d'après, et celle d'encore après.

Hayden se mordit les lèvres.

– Tu n'auras plus de soucis à te faire. Kurt ne viendra pas te chercher. Papa lui a fait oublié ton existence et celle de Peter. Il ne se rappelle plus de vous.

– Et Léo ? dit Hayden d'une petite voix.

Fred haussa un sourcil.

– Lui, il a oublié être entré chez Kurt, mais il ne t'a pas oublié.

Hayden hocha la tête avec un soupir de soulagement.

– Merci Fred.

Fred détourna le regard.

– J'ai rien fais pour que tu me remercie. Mais si tu nous avais appelé plutôt que de demander de l'aide aux Diggory, alors peut-être que tu pourrais me remercier.

Hayden ne put retenir le rire qui lui venait aux lèvres. Le comportement de Fred lui donnait chaud au cœur.

– Je pense que tu as fais assez pour moi, assez pour mériter au moins un petit 'merci'.

Le garçon ne répondit que d'un haussement d'épaule et tourna la tête, mais Hayden pouvait voir ses oreilles rougirent.

Le dîner se passa très bien, Hayden tentait d'oublier ses cheveux court du mieux qu'elle pouvait, tous semblaient assez amer qu'elle ait choisi d'appeler à l'aide aux Diggory plutôt qu'aux Weasley, mais cela la rendait tout de même un peu heureuse malgré la mauvaise humeur des jumeaux. Car après tout, c'était une forme de jalousie.

Pendant le reste du repas, les sujets affluaient tous seuls. Comme ils étaient plus nombreux, il n'y avait pas du tout de moments de silence gênant comme chez les Diggory. Hayden appréciait beaucoup le repas dans le jardin. Le ciel bleu, les gnomes tentant d'échapper à Pattenrond et Jily, les paroles agités de tous les membres de la famille. Mrs Weasley disputaient Bill sur son apparence que Ginny défendait, Percy tentait d'attirer l'attention de toute la table en parlant d'un certain secret, Charlie, Fred et George parlaient de la Coupe du Monde et Harry, Hermione et Ron, se mirent à parler de Sirius.

– Alors... Tu as eu des nouvelles de Sirius, ces temps-ci ? Dit Ron

Hermione se pencha pour écouter attentivement.

– Oui, murmura Harry. Deux lettres. Il a l'air d'aller bien. Je lui ai écrit avant-hier. Il me répondra peut-être pendant que je serai encore ici.

Hayden remarqua alors une pause dans le récit de Harry. Comme s'il hésitait à poser une question, mais il soupira et eut un sourire, content de lui même. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il cachait mais Mrs Weasley les interrompit.

– Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? Vous devriez tous être au lit, il faudra se lever à l'aube pour aller à la Coupe du Monde. Harry, Hayden, si vous me donnez vos listes, je pourrai acheter vos matériels scolaires demain, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je vais chercher les affaires de tout le monde. Vous n'aurez peut-être pas le temps d'y aller vous-mêmes, après la Coupe. La dernière fois, le match a duré cinq jours.

Hayden se leva en première, elle prit allait prendre Peter dans ses bras mais Mrs Weasley l'en empêcha.

– Tu t'occupe assez de lui comme ça, je pense que tu peux me le laisser un peu. Occupe-toi de toi pour le moment, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Hayden se redressa, se tenant comme un piquet devant Mrs Weasley. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas s'occuper d'elle-même toute seule. C'est alors que Harry la tira par le bras et elle sentit un poids se retirer de sa poitrine.

– J'ai quelque chose à te dire, fit Harry en continuant à la tirer plus loin dans le jardin.

Hayden haussa un sourcil, elle vit Ron demander à Hermione où est-ce qu'ils allaient. La fille répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

– Ils sont frère et sœur. Laisse les récupérer un peu de temps ensemble.

Hayden se tourna à nouveau vers Harry qui s'arrêta en dessous d'un arbre.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Potter ?

– Tu es une Potter aussi je te rappelle.

Hayden répondit en levant les yeux au ciel.

– C'est… C'est par rapport à ma cicatrice.

– Quoi par rapport à ta cicatrice ?

– La nuit dernière, je me suis réveillé et j'avais incroyablement mal…

Hayden plissa les yeux.

– Ce n'est pas comme du SPT ? Genre Symptôme Post-Traumatique ? Généralement ça arrive aux guerriers. Peut-être que ça pourrait t'arriver à toi !

Harry tourna la tête de droite à gauche.

– Non, la dernière fois que ça m'avait fait aussi mal, Voldemort n'était pas loin.

Cette fois-ci, le cœur de Hayden fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

– Timmy…

– Quoi ?

Elle secoua violemment sa tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

– Rien.

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit très grave, mais j'en ai tout de même parler à Sirius. Peut-être qu'il aurait une idée.

Hayden passa la main dans ses cheveux et elle fit une grimace en se rappelant à quel point ils étaient court.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit grave non plus, tu avais peut-être fait un cauchemars sur tes souvenirs de… Ce soir là. Ça aurait pu raviver la douleur. Mais si jamais ça se reproduit, je pense qu'on devrait faire quelque recherche pour savoir ce que ça signifie.

Harry hocha de la tête et eut un sourire.

– T'as raison. Je suis content de t'en avoir parler.

Hayden fronça les sourcils sans pour autant réussir à cacher son sourire à elle aussi.

– Arrête avec ses moments de tapettes. On devrait rentrer.

Harry laissa échapper un rire et commença à reprendre le chemin pour rentrer à la maison, Hayden à ses côtés.

– Et toi, dit-il, tu n'as rien à cacher.

Hayden eut un sourire, elle se rappela de ce que Peter avait dit, de ses souvenirs à Poudlard 50 ans auparavant, et de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Cédric ou ce qu'elle avait ressentit pour Tom Jedusor.

– Pas vraiment, dit-elle. Je suis seulement pressée d'être à demain.


	50. Chapter 50

**Salut, salut ! Voici un des chapitres de la semaine ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et j'espère que vous avez aimé le précédent ! Merci pour vos reviews en tout cas, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur :D Désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster lundi, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps pour écrire... Je ne pense pas pouvoir me rattraper mais on sait jamais ! Si l'inspiration m'en prends ^^**

 **Enjoyez ! ;)**

Le lendemain matin, Hayden fut réveiller par une Ginny fatiguée et une Mrs Weasley très calme et sereine. La jeune fille se frotta les yeux, attendant de s'habituer à la lumière. Heureusement, il ne faisait pas encore complètement jour, sinon, elle serait retourner se cacher sous ses couettes.

A côté d'elle, une grosse tignasse de cheveux apparut de sous la couette. Hermione bailla longuement. A peine son étirement finit qu'elle se leva d'un seul coup, efficace et rapide, ne faisant aucun geste inutile. Hayden était donc la dernière au lit alors que les deux autres filles se préparaient.

– Aller, dépêchez-vous, les garçons sont déjà en bas.

Hayden passa la main dans ses cheveux courts et se mit à tripoter son bracelet. Elle n'avait pas la force de s'habiller maintenant, elle le ferait probablement en remontant les marches. Mais Mrs Weasley la força à s'habiller, elle lui prêta un T-Shirt rouge de Ginny et elle mit un pantalon noir. Tout cela allait incroyablement bien avec la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux.

Lorsque Hayden alla dans la salle de bain pour se laver le visage, elle trouva ses cheveux encore plus indisciplinés qu'à leur habitude. Ils allaient dans tous les sens, avec des épis un peu partout. La jeune fille tenta de les aplatir avec de l'eau mais rien à y faire, ses cheveux courts étaient bien trop tentaculeux.

D'un haussement d'épaule, elle abandonna et se dirigea en bas, les deux autres filles derrière elle. Elle était trop fatiguée pour se battre avec la génétique dès le matin.

– Pourquoi se lever si tôt ? Demanda Ginny en se frottant les yeux.

Hayden, elle tentait de les garder ouvert du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais c'était peine perdue. Lorsqu'elle s'assit à la table, Peter monta sur ses genoux et la jeune fille mit au moins 30 secondes à s'en rendre compte. Elle se tourna vers Mr Weasley, un regard interrogateur.

– Il disait qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Il ne voulait pas se coucher et il voulait te voir dès le main.

Hayden caressa doucement le crâne de Peter qui lui faisait dos. Tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait été très courageux de dormir avec Harry, Ron, George et Fred.

– George ! s'écria brusquement Mrs Weasley en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

– Quoi ? dit George d'un ton innocent qui ne trompa personne.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta poche ?

– Rien !

– Ne me mens pas !

Mrs Weasley pointa sa baguette magique.

– Accio ! Dit-elle.

Aussitôt, de petits objets aux couleurs brillantes s'envolèrent de la poche de George qui essaya de les rattraper mais rata son coup. Le contenu de sa poche atterrit directement dans la main tendue de Mrs Weasley.

– Nous t'avions dit de les détruire ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley avec fureur, tenant au creux de sa paume une poignée de Pralines Longue Langue. Nous t'avions dit de te débarrasser de tout ça ! Videz vos poches, tous les deux, allez, dépêchez-vous !

La scène fut un peu pénible. De toute évidence, les jumeaux avaient essayé d'emporter avec eux le plus grand nombre possible de pralines et Mrs Weasley dut avoir recours plusieurs fois au sortilège d'Attraction pour les récupérer toutes.

– _Accio ! Accio ! Accio !_ cria-t-elle.

Les Pralines Longue Langue surgirent de toutes sortes d'endroits inattendus, y compris la doublure de la veste de George et les revers du jean de Fred.

– On a passé six mois à les mettre au point ! s'exclama Fred à l'adresse de sa mère qui jetait impitoyablement les pralines à la poubelle.

– Vous n'aviez rien d'autre à faire pendant ces six mois ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix perçante. Pas étonnant que vous n'ayez pas obtenu davantage de BUSE !

Hayden voyait bien que malgré les efforts qu'ils mettaient à garder un visage impassible, les mots de Mrs Weasley avaient blessé les jumeaux. Alors par simple considération -ou c'est ce qu'elle voulait se convaincre- elle alla s'asseoir entre les deux jumeaux, espérant leur montrer un peu de soutient ainsi.

L'atmosphère n'était guère chaleureuse quand ils se mirent en chemin. Mrs Weasley avait toujours l'air furieux lorsqu'elle embrassa Mr Weasley sur la joue, mais pas autant que les jumeaux qui mirent leur sac à l'épaule et s'en allèrent sans lui dire un mot.

– Amusez-vous bien, lança Mrs Weasley, et ne faites pas de bêtises, ajouta-t-elle dans le dos des jumeaux qui s'éloignèrent sans se retourner. Je t'enverrai Bill, Charlie et Percy vers midi, ajouta Mrs Weasley à l'adresse de son mari.

Hayden s'apprêtait à prendre son sac, mais alors qu'elle allait me mettre sur le dos, Peter saisit brutalement une lanière.

– Pete ? Je pars seulement quelques temps, si ça met trop longtemps je reviens et…

– Ne pars pas !

Les yeux du garçons étaient écarquillés, tout le monde se tourna vers eux.

– Peter, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Le garçon gardait les yeux grands ouverts et fixait Hayden.

– Ne pars pas ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît…

La jeune fille lâcha son sac et prit Peter par les épaules.

– Pete, je te dis que je ne pars pas plus de deux jours, je reviendrais vite.

– Non ! Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît.

Hayden regarda l'enfant dans les yeux. Il attrapa le bras de sa sœur et serra du plus fort qu'il pouvait. La jeune fille pouvait voir ses yeux s'emplir de larmes alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour la retenir. Il avait si peur de se retrouver seul ici ?

Hayden se tourna vers Mr et Mrs Weasley qui la regardait en haussant un sourcil.

– Je suis désolée de vous faire perdre une place, dit-elle en poussant un soupir. Et je suis désolée de m'imposer chez vous, mais est-ce que je pourrais rester ici, s'il vous plaît ?

Peter tourna son regard, plein de larmes vers les hôtes des lieux.

– Bien sûr, chérie, dit Mrs Weasley. Tu peux rester autant que tu le souhaite.

Hayden hocha de la tête, reconnaissante. Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui fit une grimace d'excuse, le garçon et ses amis haussèrent les épaules. Ils voyaient bien qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

– A la prochaine, Hayden, dit Ron.

– A bientôt.

A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que Peter sauta dans les bras de Hayden, enfouissant sa tête dans le pull de la jeune fille. A ce moment-là, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine amertume envers le garçon. Pour une fois qu'elle aurait pu passer du bon temps avec la famille Weasley et ses amis à regarder un match de Quidditch à partir des tribunes… Elle ratait ça.

Mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'y avait rien à y faire. Elle était en partie responsable de ce qui arrivait à Peter. C'était son rôle de grande sœur d'être là pour lui.

– Je suis désolée pour toi, trésor, dit Mrs Weasley. Tu iras la prochaine fois.

Hayden hocha de la tête tout en caressant celle de Peter.

– J'espère. Je pourrais peut-être même prendre ce petit démon avec moi.

Mrs Weasley eut un triste sourire.

– Tu devrais prendre du temps pour toi, dit-elle. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de te reposer avec ce qui t'es arrivé hier. Je vais m'occuper de Peter, va faire quelque chose d'autres, d'accord ?

Le garçon sauta dans les bras de Mrs Weasley qui malgré son âge, n'eut aucun mal à le réceptionner. Elle avait dû prendre une certaine habitude avec les 7 enfants qu'elle avait eu.

Hayden, elle décida de sortir dans le jardin. C'était un très grand jardin, et s'ils avaient les moyens, les Weasley auraient pu faire une maison bien plus grande et adéquate pour 9 enfants. Mais malgré tout, Hayden était heureuse que la maison était ainsi. Il y avait une certaine chaleur et convivialité qui en ressortait.

Jily vint caresser les jambes de Hayden qui la prit dans ses bras.  
– Est-ce que tu veux bien transporter un message pour moi, Jily ?

L'animal miaula en signe d'accord. Hayden sortit deux bouts de papier et un stylo à bic, et elle écrivit à Cédric et Leslie, leur expliquant la situation et surtout, s'excusant pour ne pas pouvoir être avec eux pour la coupe du Monde. Leslie allait être drôlement déçue et probablement en colère. Mais Hayden ne savait pas trop comment est-ce que Cédric allait réagir.

Une fois les lettres coincés dans son collier, le chaton se mit à miauler furieusement et alors, un faucon plongea vers lui, il le prit délicatement dans ses serres et s'envola. Hayden regarda son chaton s'envoler, partager entre la peur et la stupéfaction.

Au bout d'une longue promenade, elle décida de rentrer à la maison. Les autres garçons étaient alors tous lever mais ils avaient tous l'air très fatigué. Hayden regarda l'heure, il était presque 11h. Elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être fatigué à cette heure-ci.

– Salut Hayden ! Dit Charlie entre deux bâillements. Bien dormi ?

La jeune fille eut un léger sourire.

– Plutôt, oui. Et vous ?

Les deux garçons eurent un léger grognement.

– Tu t'es coupée les cheveux, Hayden ? Demanda soudainement Percy.

Le sourire de la jeune fille se brisa.

– Oui, fit-elle subitement. Ils me gênaient un peu. Surtout au niveau des yeux et… Ça se balade partout et-

– Je vois.

Il ne l'avait même pas vraiment écouter. Hayden poussa un soupir et se tourna vers Mrs Weasley qui leur servait le petit-déjeuner.

– Où est Peter ?

– Oh, il est partit dormir, il semblerait qu'il avait mal dormi la nuit dernière.

Hayden hocha la tête.

– Incroyable enfant, par ailleurs, continua Mrs Weasley le plus naturellement possible. De temps en temps, il parle si bien que j'oublie qu'il n'est qu'un enfant.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

– J'imagine que c'est un effet de… La vie ?

Mrs Weasley leva les yeux des tartines un instant pour observer Hayden qui se mit à tripoter son bracelet nerveusement.

– Mais c'est tout de même un enfant. Et toi aussi.

Hayden haussa les sourcils.

– Je ne suis plus une enfant, Mrs Weasley.

La femme ne répondit pas, et servit ses fils. Hayden les regardait tous se faire servir d'un air envieux. Elle se sentait hors de place à ce moment. Elle aurait voulu se faire servir le petit déjeuner d'une manière aussi naturelle dans sa vie.

Hayden secoua sa tête de droite à gauche. Elle commençait à devenir drôlement envieuse et mauvaise envers les autres. Enfin, elle avait toujours été un peu mauvaise et envieuse, mais pas à ce point.

Vers midi, les garçons transplanèrent à la Coupe du Monde. Hayden leur demanda de faire un coucou au Trio d'Or et aux jumeaux de sa part. Ils répondirent tous par un sourire, en dehors de Percy.

– Hayden, tu veux un thé avant de prendre un déjeuner ?

La jeune fille hocha de la tête. Et s'assit dans le salon. Elle avait une affreuse boule au ventre, un mauvais pressentiment, un stresse constant.

– Haidi ?

La jeune fille leva la tête pour trouver Peter devant l'escalier. Au même moment, Mrs Weasley servit un thé à Hayden.

– Oh Peter ! Tu es réveillé ? Viens-là. Tu veux un chocolat ?

Le garçon tourna la tête de droite à gauche. De ses petits pieds nus, il se dirigea vers Hayden et s'assit à ses côtés dans le fauteuil. Puis, il posa sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune fille et ferma les yeux.

– Il va se recoucher ?

Hayden eut un rire.

– Je pense qu'il n'avait pas bien dormi depuis longtemps ! Il ne se plaisait pas très bien chez les Diggory.

Mrs Weasley eut un sourire bien veillant en regardant Hayden caresser les cheveux blonds de Peter.

– Ça me rassure, ça veut dire qu'il se sent chez lui ici.

Hayden prit une gorgée de thé. Il était délicieux. Elle se demanda alors comment est-ce que chaque chose que Mrs Weasley faisait pouvait-il être aussi délicieux.

La respiration de Peter se fit plus lourde alors que Hayden continuait à lui caresser les cheveux. Et petit à petit, il s'endormit à nouveau.

Hayden continua à tripoter les cheveux de son petit frère. L'esprit ailleurs. Peter était encore un enfant, il avait une chance de s'en sortir dans la vie, de ne pas être traumatiser définitivement. Il y a de grande chance pour que plus tard, il ne se rappelle plus de ces épisodes douloureux de sa vie. Même si il gardera des séquelles, il pouvait se faire une vie normale.

Pas elle.

Pour elle, il était trop tard. Elle était sur ses gardes chaque fois que quelqu'un haussait la voix, elle n'arrivait pas à faire confiance aux autres, ni même à être aimable. Elle avait cette boule constante au ventre chaque fois qu'elle se sentait trop heureuse. Une boule qui semblait lui dire 'N'espère pas trop, chérie. N'oublions pas que tu étais une Palmer avec le sang des Potter. Le bonheur, ce n'est pas fait pour toi.'

Alors, chaque fois qu'elle était heureuse, elle n'attendait que le moment où tout ce bonheur s'effondrerait.

– Hayden, est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune fille releva brusquement la tête vers Mrs Weasley, assise en face d'elle.

– Oui… Oui. Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ? » Mais quel genre de réponse est-ce que c'était. Mrs Weasley eut un petit rire.

– Peu importe. Tu sais, je ne devrais pas, mais je me réjouie quand même un peu que tu aies pu resté.

Hayden fronça les sourcils.

– Tu es une enfant intelligente, Hayden. Tu joue la comédie à merveille, et tu es très forte pour cacher ta tristesse derrière ce masque de froideur et de sarcasme. Mais tu ne peux pas me duper, moi. Tu as ces… petits tics, ces mimiques qui montrent ton stresse, ta nervosité ou ta tristesse.

Mrs Weasley gardait son sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres, mais Hayden, elle, en souriait en aucun point.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Caresser les cheveux de ton petit frère par exemple. Ce n'est pas seulement pour le calmer lui, mais aussi pour te calmer toi.

Hayden sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

– Passer la main dans tes cheveux quand tu te sens envahi ou submergé. Ou encore tripoter ton bracelet quand tu te sens mal ou paniquée. J'ai remarqué tout cela.

Hayden eut soudainement les mains qui la démangeait, elle voulait faire tous ces gestes que Mrs Weasley avait énuméré en même temps. Oh, elle n'aimait pas du tout cette situation. Mrs Weasley arrivait à lire un peu trop bien en elle.

– Tu n'apprécie pas ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Hayden avala difficilement et fit 'non' de la tête.

– Je le vois bien. Mais tu sais, parfois ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose de laisser les gens deviner tes sentiments.

– En quoi est-ce une bonne chose ?

Mrs Weasley eut un sourire plus grand.

– Quand tu as besoin de soutient.

– Je n'ai jamais besoin de soutient.

– Ne parie pas là-dessus, trésor. Tu es une enfant, tu as besoin de soutient.

Hayden baissa les yeux, tentant d'échapper au regard insistant et observateur de Molly Weasley.

– Tante Molly… fit une voix endormie, arrête d'embêter Heidi…

A peine cette phrase sortie que Peter retomba dans le monde des rêves. Hayden écarquilla les yeux et regarda son frère. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu les entendre, le sourire de Mrs Weasley s'était lui aussi affaibli. Elle regardait Peter avec un air presque triste.

– C'est un enfant très doué.

Hayden hocha de la tête.

– Je crois qu'il est surdoué.

– Évidemment…

Mrs Weasley se leva alors.

– Il est temps que je prépare le déjeuner. Vous voulez manger quelque chose de particulier ?

Hayden tourna la tête de droite à gauche avant de revenir à son frère.

– Ce sera alors un bon riz aux aubergines !

La jeune fille n'entendit même pas les derniers mots de Mrs Weasley.

'Arrête d'embêter Heidi...'

'Arrête d'embêter Hayden...'

– _Arrête d'embêter H_ _ayden_ _._

 _Hayden releva la tête, sa joue était brûlante alors que le garçon à côté d'elle jetait un regard noir à la fille blonde._

 _Une fille blonde aux yeux gris/bleus et perçant. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et leva la tête d'un air hautain._

– _Ça lui apprendra à me répondre comme ça._

 _Hayden essuya sa joue comme pour laver la douleur, elle avait vécu pire._

– _Oh, mais la seule chose que j'ai appris ici, dit Hayden. C'est que tu tape vraiment comme une pu-_

– _Hayden Palmer !_

 _La fille releva le tête pour trouver un homme aux cheveux blancs et roux s'avancer vers elle._

– _Mr Dumbledore._

– _Je te demanderai de faire attention à ton langage, mon enfant. Nous sommes dans une école de sorcellerie._

 _Hayden retroussa les lèvres de la même manière que Rogue le faisait._

– _H_ _ayden, on devrait y aller, dit Tom en prenant la jeune fille par le bras._

– _Et alors ?! On laisse cette meuf s'en tiré comme ça ?!_

 _Tom marqua un moment de pause._

– _Cette quoi ?_

– _Cette fille… C'est qui d'abord ?_

– _Elle s'appelle Amanda, Amanda Colins. Une vraie plaie ! Elle est insupportable._

 _Hayden se dégagea du bras de Tom et leva les yeux au ciel._

– _Et d'habitude tu lui laisse te parler comme ça ?_

 _Elle vit alors Tom se mordre les lèvres._

– _Comme tu l'as dis, elle se croit pour la princesse des couloirs._

 _Hayden leva le sourcil._

– _Et toi ?_

– _Quoi moi ?_

– _Si elle est une princesse. Tu n'as cas devenir un roi ! Un seigneur. Mon seigneur Timmy._

 _Le garçon leva les yeux à son tour._

– _Tu ne vas plus me lâcher avec ce surnom._

– _Jamais._

 _C'était les deux dernières heures que Hayden avait passé à Poudlard, 50 ans auparavant. L'heure suivante, Tom reçut une lettre de la part de la police de Londres. L'orphelinat avait brûlé. Et l'heure d'après, c'était le départ de Hayden._

 _Mais ce que Hayden avait oublié, ce qui ne lui revenait que maintenant, c'était ce qui s'était passé pendant cette dernière heure._

 _Dumbledore leur avait laissé un peu de temps entre amis, pour qu'ils aient le temps de se dire au revoir. Il s'attendait sûrement à une crise de larmes, tous les deux se serrant dans les bras de l'autre, se disant que jamais ils ne s'oublieraient._

 _Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça s'était passé._

– _La dernière heure avant de retourner à ma vie bien pourrie… dit Hayden dans un soupir._

 _Elle était allongé sur le lit de Tom, la tête_ _à l'envers au bord du lit._ _Le garçon poussa un soupir et s'allongea à ses côtés, l'imitant._

– _La dernière heure. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire une fois rentrée chez toi ?_

 _Hayden haussa les épaules.  
– Probablement le repas. Et toi ?_

 _Le garçon souffla du nez._

– _J'ai un cours de potion avec Slugghorn demain. J'imagine que je vais réviser un peu et faire mes devoirs._

– _Intello, va._

– _Débile._

 _Le silence tomba. Hayden continuait à regarder le mur d'un air distrait. Ils avait passé deux semaines ensembles. Ils ne s'étaient quitté que pour se doucher et aller aux toilettes ou quand il était en cours. Pendant deux semaines entières. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle ressentirait une fois à la rue Lilcoln. Se sentirait-elle seule ? Ou est-ce qu'elle sera de marbre comme d'habitude, face aux sentiments ?_

 _Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et la voix de Slogghorn retentit._

– _Il est temps de vous préparer Miss Palmer._

 _Hayden répondit par un grognement. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passé un jeune professeur aux cheveux bruns, il souriait de toutes ses dents et il mit dans les mains de Hayden une sorte de montre à gousset._

 _L'enfant se releva, imiter par Tom. Ils s'assirent sur le lit, regardant le professeur d'un air interrogateur._

– _Un remonteur de temps, dit-il. Mais celui-ci peut aller dans le futur, Dumbledore a mit toute une semaine à le configurer. Le directeur n'est pas au courant et il vaut mieux qu'il en reste ainsi._

 _La jeune fille hocha de la tête._

– _Quand tu arriveras à ton époque, n'attends pas pour transplaner, tu risque d'être un peu secouer mais si tu reste ainsi, il y a des chances que quelqu'un te remarque. Dumbledore devrait être celui à te faire le speech, mais il a été appeler par le directeur._

 _Hayden et Tom regardèrent tous les deux la montre-à-gousset._

– _Il y a de grandes chances que lorsque tu arrives à ton année, la montre ne fonctionne plus, car cela fait tout de même 50 ans. Est-ce que tu es prêtes ?_

 _Hayden hocha de la tête. Puis, Slugghorn de tourna vers Tom qui regardait la montre avec une étrange insistance. Comme s'il voulait la prendre dans ses mains et la brisée en mille-morceau. Le professeur avait même remarquer que le garçon tripotait nerveusement sa baguette, comme si elle la démangeait._

 _Avalant difficilement, il se redressa._

– _Je l'ai déjà réglé à 50 ans plus tard. Tu n'auras qu'à appuyer sur ce bouton-là. Il y a des chances aussi que tu oublie ce qu'il s'est passé cette dernière heure pendant plusieurs jours._

 _Hayden hocha de la tête encore une fois._

– _Bon, je te laisse le faire, dit-il. Je vais vous laisser tous les deux._

 _Le professeur sortit de la chambre, laissant la montre dans les mains de Hayden. La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration puis passa le collier autour de son cou._

 _Hayden regardant la porte par laquelle Slugghorn était passé, elle avait la sensation de partir d'ici pour toujours et elle n'aimait pas cette sensation. Comme une peur insoutenable. Mais Tom la regardait elle._

 _Hayden poussa un long soupir puis regarda la montre._

– _Bon, fit-elle. N'oublie pas de venir me chercher dans la tour du donjon dans 50 ans, Seigneur Timmy._

 _Elle appuya sur le bouton et alors la montre brilla d'une étrange lumière. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte du regard brûlant que le garçon lui avait lancé. Mais lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour dire un dernier au revoir à son première ami, à la première personne qui avait compté pour elle, Tom s'était penché vers elle._

 _Leur lèvre s'était touché. Elle se rappelle de ses lèvres salés et du sentiment et de la sensation qui l'avait transpercé de part en part. Son cœur n'avait comprit ce qu'il s'était passé que bien trop tard. Son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner et elle s'était laissé envahir par se baiser chaste et innocent qu'elle avait reçu._

 _Pourtant, quand elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle avait tout oublié. Son cœur battait toujours à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle était sur le même lit, mais il faisait sombre et personne n'était assit en face d'elle. Sa respiration était forte et son cerveau lui hurlait de se rappeler, elle avait ce sentiment coincé au fond de la gorge un mélange de peine et de joie et de douleur._

 _Hayden descendit du lit, ses jambes tremblotaient à cause d'une montée d'adrénaline dont elle ne connaissait pas la cause. Puis, avant de transplaner, elle s'essuya les lèvres comme par réflexe. Elles étaient brûlantes._

– Hayden ?

La jeune fille leva la tête pour trouver Peter, assit sur ses genoux, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

– Eh bien alors, Hayden, fit Mrs Weasley. On peut savoir à quoi tu pensais pour que tu sois aussi rouge ?

– Rien, s'empressa de répondre Hayden d'une voix aiguë. Absolument rien.


	51. Chapter 51

**Salut, salut, voici le chapitre de la semaine ^^ Désolée pour le petit retard, en tout les cas, si je ne poste pas jeudi, il est sûr que je posterai avant lundi ! Un chapitre par semaine c'est o-bli-ga-toi-re ! En tout cas, merci pour toutes vos reviews, je vous adore !**

 **Enjoyez ;)**

Hayden tournait en rond dans la chambre de Ginny, passant sans arrêt les mains dans ses cheveux courts, les ébouriffants encore plus.

Embrassé ! Elle avait été embrasser par Tom Marvolo Jedusor ! La jeune fille sentit la chaleur lui monter aux oreilles, puis, une sorte de fierté comme si elle avait accompli l'impossible. Rapidement remplacer par un sentiment de dégoût.

– Je crois que je vais aller vomir… se murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

– Hayden, dit Mrs Weasley en frappant à la porte. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

La jeune fille avala difficilement sa salive.

– Euh… Ouais, fit-elle d'une voix aiguë. J'ai… Juste besoin d'un peu de temps toute seule.

« Pour me remettre du fait que j'ai embrassé le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

Et par conséquent, Dumbledore avait raison. Seigneur Timmy avait… Probablement… eut des sentiments pour elle et il pouvait la vouloir vivante autant que morte.

Hayden se mit à tripoter nerveusement son bracelet. Elle savait qu'elle était aussi en partie responsable de ce qui était arrivé au petit Tom. Elle avait été celle qui lui avait donné une idée des anagrammes, et elle s'était amusé à l'appeler Seigneur Timmy. Bien sûr, tout était innocent, mais les fait était là. Le nom qu'il s'était donné venait à l'origine de Hayden. Elle avait aidé à créer Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Hayden se massa les tempes et s'assit sur le lit. Elle devait le dire à quelqu'un. Mais elle ne trouvait personne pour partager un secret aussi grand, elle ne voulait pas le dire à Dumbledore de peur d'avoir à retourner dans un autre donjon, seule, alors qu'elle venait d'être répartit. Elle ne trouvait personne à qui dire cela. Leslie, Cédric et Harry étaient tous à la Coupe du Monde, il y avait peu de chance que ça reste secret, Fred et George aussi et de toute manière, elle avait un peu peur de leur réaction.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un hibou arriva à la fenêtre, cognant à la vitre avec son bec. Hayden haussa un sourcil et lui ouvrit. C'était un hibou moyen-duc, il avait des oreilles pointus et semblait en colère. Hayden retira le mot de sa patte et à peine l'avait-il fait qu'il battit deux fois des ailes et se posa au sommet de l'armoire de Ginny.

Hayden déplia les mots pour trouver l'écriture maladroite et penchés de Remus Lupin, son parrain.

 _« Cher Hayley,_

 _Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Harry et les Weasley m'ont dit que tu n'avais pas pu assister à la Coupe du Monde car Peter avait peur de te laisser partir. J'espère que ça ne te démoralise pas trop. Molly Weasley est quelqu'un de bien. Elle prendra soin de toi. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de nouvelle de toi, d'ailleurs, ces dernières semaines. Je me faisais un peu de soucis. S'est-il passé quelque chose ?_

 _Dans tous les cas, contacte-moi vite, et ne reste pas démoraliser, va voir du monde. Je suis sûre que tu pourrais te faire des amis rapidement_

 _J'espère vous revoir tous bientôt,_

 _Remus J. Lupin»_

Hayden avait senti sa gorge se nouée en lisant la lettre, Remus n'avait pas été au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé chez Kurt. La jeune fille poussa un soupir en tirant légèrement sur ses pointes. Elle sortit une feuille et un stylo et se mit à écrire sans réfléchir.

« Salut Remus,

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop. Harry a eu une crise de cicatrice, Fred et Georges m'en veuillent à moitié d'avoir passer mon temps chez les Diggory, Peter réagit bizarrement, je ne sais pas quoi en penser et le pire de tout ça c'est que j'ai nulle par où retourner l'an prochain et que i ans j'ai fait un saut dans le temps et j'ai embrassé Lord Voldemort. De plus, je me suis faite coupée les cheveux. Je n'ai presque plus rien sur la tête et tout ce que je veux faire c'est disparaître. »

Elle avait terriblement écrit, de l'encre tâchait presque tous les mots tellement elle avait écrit vite. Puis, elle finit par pousser un soupir, la frustration lui montait à la gorge, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Elle roula la feuille en boule puis, elle la lança dans la corbeille.

Elle reprit une feuille et recommença sa lettre.

« Cher Remus,

Je pense que je vais relativement bien. Je me suis faite une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, je les ai court maintenant. C'est assez bizarre à vrai dire, j'ai du mal à m'y faire. Désolée de ne pas avoir donnée de nouvelle récemment, je devais me préparer pour la Coupe du Monde. C'est vrai que Peter avait peur, je n'ai pas pu y aller du coup. Il agit bizarrement ces derniers temps, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Je m'inquiète un peu. En dehors de ça, tout va bien. Mais je me pose beaucoup de questions ces derniers temps.

Remus, si tu savais que ce que tu avais fais ou dis avait pu rendre quelqu'un mauvais ? Comment aurais-tu réagis ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu n'es pas complètement responsable de ce quelqu'un est devenu ?

Et si cette personne était devenue très puissante… Si tu ne sais pas si elle veut te tuer, ou t'aider. Comment est-ce que tu réagirais ?

Ce n'est pas très important, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne réponds pas à ces questions. J'espère que tu vais bien en tout cas. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais de tes vacances ? Tu as trouvé un travail ? J'espère que oui.

A bientôt,

Hayd _Hayley_. »

Hayden plia sa lettre, l'esprit ailleurs. Était-elle vraiment responsable de la montée de Voldemort. Si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, si elle ne lui avait jamais parlé, si elle ne lui avait jamais donné ce stupide surnom… Que se serait-il passé ?

La jeune fille donna la lettre au hibou qui prit son envole par la fenêtre sans demander son rester. Hayden resta regarder la fenêtre encore un instant. Elle regarda le hibou s'envoler au loin et elle, elle était là. Seule. Attendant une réponse à ses questions.

Poussant un soupir, Hayden alla s'allonger sur le lit de Ginny étant donné que son matelas avait été ranger. La musique de sa mère dans la tête, regardant ses mains. Elle avait toujours du mal à réaliser que James et Lily Potter étaient ses parents, même le fait que Remus était son parrain semblait irréel.

Le soleil commença à se coucher, et Hayden était redescendue en bas, Peter lui ne bougeait plus, ça faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'il regardait la même page de son livre, immobile, les yeux écarquillés et Hayden commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

– Peter, tu ne veux pas d'un chocolat chaud ? Il est bientôt l'heure de se coucher, tu ferais mieux de…

Mais le garçon tourna la tête de droite à gauche. Il tourna enfin la page de son livre, mais il ne lisait toujours pas.

– Peter, lâche ce livre maintenant. Tu ne sais même pas lire et il n'y a pas d'image !

Hayden tenta de lui retirer le livre des mains, mais il tenait bien trop fermement les pages.

– Peter ? Peter va te coucher.

La nuit était tombée et les étoiles commençaient à être voyante dans le ciel. Elle lui arracha enfin le livre des mains et Peter leva la tête et Hayden sentit son cœur rater un battement. Les yeux de Peter et son visage étaient figés dans une expression de terreur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il prit la main de Hayden et la serra de toutes ses forces.

– Peter ?!

Inconsciemment, Hayden le prit dans ses bras, le serrant très fort, caressant ses cheveux.

– Tout va bien, Pete, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tout va bien, tout va bien !

Sa voix tremblait et elle était prise d'une panique qu'elle ne savait pas contrôler. Alors, sans réfléchir, sa bouche s'ouvrit et elle appela la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider ici.

– Mrs Weasley !

Hayden entendit les couverts et les casseroles se cogner les unes contre les autres. La jeune fille regarda Peter et se mit à sa hauteur.

– Est-ce que tu as mal ?! Peter, si tu as mal, dis-moi où. Je vais essayer de te soigner ! Peter ?

Mais le garçon ne disait rien, l'expression de terreur toujours figé dans son regard.

– Hayden que se passe-t-il ?!

La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se tourna vers Molly Weasley, les yeux embués.

– J-Je sais pas, il est comme ça depuis tout à l'heure, il ne bouge pas ! Je sais pas ce qu'il a… J-Je.

Mrs Weasley n'attendit pas une seconde, elle se pencha en avant, et regarda Peter dans les yeux.

– Peter ?

L'enfant ne répondit toujours pas.

– C'est pas vrai… souffla Mrs Weasley.

Elle approcha encore son visage de Peter, comme pour voir à travers ses yeux.

– Incroyable…

Elle sortit alors sa baguette.

– Peter, je ne sais pas où tu es mais reviens ici, _maintenant._

Une lumière violette et douce sortit alors de la baguette de Mrs Weasley, elle entra par le nez et les oreilles du garçon. Puis, enfin, il ferma les yeux, son corps tomba lourdement contre celui de Mrs Weasley qui le porta jusqu'au canapé.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a Mrs Weasley ?! Pourquoi il agissait comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La femme poussa un soupir.

– Je n'en suis pas sûre, dit-elle. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'était pas ici. Il était ailleurs.

Hayden fronça les sourcils, les larmes toujours menaçant de tomber.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Mrs Weasley poussa un soupir et caressa les cheveux de Peter.

– Je pense que c'est un sorcier, Hayden.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

– Un quoi ?

– Un sorcier. Et par n'importe lequel. Il a sûrement des dons de Divination. Il était parti très loin, je ne sais pas où exactement, mais je pouvais voir des flammes et des gens hurler dans le reflet de ses yeux. Il devait être très loin…

Hayden passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

– Je sais pas ce que vous avez dans votre famille, dit Molly en riant. Vous êtes tous des sorciers assez incroyable.

Mais Hayden ne rit pas.

– Je vais aller le coucher, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle prit le garçon dans ses bras et de dirigea dans la chambre de Ginny. Hayden devait dormir dans le lit de son ami pendant son absence, mais à la place, elle posa Peter dans le lit et sortit un matelas pour dormir à côté.

– Plus jamais tu me fais ça, Peter.

Un devin. Peter était donc un devin. Hayden poussa un soupir, elle avait vu Mrs Trelanwey, cette femme n'avait jamais rien expérimenté comme ça. La jeune fille poussa un autre soupir et commença à caresser les cheveux du garçon. Pour que ses pouvoirs se révèlent dès maintenant, il devait être anormalement puissant. Et Hayden savait qu'être puissant n'était pas un cadeau.

– Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas être un Moldus normal ? Dit-elle toute seule dans un rire.

Peter se réveilla alors soudainement, il prit la main de Hayden dans la sienne et il eut un léger sourire malgré ses yeux fatigués.

– Ils vont tous bien, dit-il. Tout le monde va très bien…

Hayden fronça les sourcils. Elle serra la main de Peter das la sienne avant de se libérer. Elle descendit en vitesse en bas.

– Mrs Weasley !

La femme apparut de derrière la porte de la salle à manger. Elle souriait tranquillement, un plat de lasagne derrière elle.

– Oui ?

Hayden regarda le plat avec envie avant de secouer violemment la tête de droite à gauche.

– Est-ce qu'on peut garder ce qu'il vient de se passer secret de Dumbledore ?

Molly fronça les sourcils, son éternel sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

– Pourquoi diable irai-je raconter tout ce qu'il se passe sous mon toit à Dumbledore ?

Hayden se mordit les lèvres.

– Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle. Je ne dirais rien à Dumbledore. Aller, viens manger. Le repas est prêt. J'ai fais vos courses pour les fournitures scolaires tout à l'heure. Les tiens et ceux de Harry sont là haut, il y a une petite surprise pour vous.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. C'est incroyable comment même les mauvaises nouvelles ou les mauvais jours étaient adoucis chez les Weasley. Les disputes n'en étaient pas vraiment, et lorsque quelque chose tournait mal c'était comme si… Ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Tout était atténué… Tout était calme, et serein.

' _Méfie toi toujours de l'eau qui dort'_

Hayden secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Pourquoi pensait-elle ça à un moment pareil ?

– J'irai la voir avec Harry, dit-elle toujours troublée.

– Très bien, dit Mrs Weasley, alors viens manger ! Les lasagnes sont délicieuse !

Hayden hocha de la tête, elle alla chercher les assiettes et les couverts puis s'assit en face de Mrs Weasley. Celle-ci commença à servir le repas, mais elle s'arrêta un instant.

– Hayden, dit-elle, Ron m'avait dit que le professeur Lupin était ton parrain ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

– Lui as-tu dis ce qui t'étais arrivé ?

Cette fois, Hayden avala difficilement et tourna la tête de droite à gauche. Molly eut encore un de ses sourires bienveillants et continua à servir le repas.

– Je sais que tu as l'impression que si tu fais ça, tu vas le perdre n'est-ce pas ?

Hayden gardait la tête baisser, incapable de regarder Mrs Weasley dans les yeux.

– Tu as tout perdu petit à petit Hayden, c'est normal que tu pense cela, mais regarde maintenant, tu as tout, et tu es presque heureuse, n'est-ce pas ?

– Raison de plus, dit Hayden dans un chuchotement. Avant, je n'avais rien à perdre, et c'est ce qui faisait toute ma force.

Mrs Weasley s'assit, posa la spatule sur la table.

– Tu en es sûre ?

' _Méfie-toi de l'eau qui dort'_

Hayden ne répondit pas et Mrs Weasley haussa des épaules.

– Je préfère voir, dit-elle, que tu avais tout à gagner plutôt que rien à perdre.

La jeune fille hocha de la tête, mais ne répondit pas.

– Tu dois trouver quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance Hayden. Rester ainsi, avec tout ce qui t'es arrivée et tout ce qui peu encore arriver… Tu vas te détruire.

Hayden eut un rire refoulée que elle-seule pouvait entendre. Elle était déjà détruite. De part en part jusqu'au plus profond d'elle même. Alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait changer ?

– Les lasagnes sont délicieuses, Mrs Weasley.

Molly eut un sourire.

– Merci beaucoup.


	52. Chapter 52

**Bibidi babidi bouya ! Je viens vous présenter la suite de l'histoire ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ces derniers chapitres, mais j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! Désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à vos reviews, je suis en plein déménagement :) alors j'ai du mal à trouver le temps d'y répondre mais VOUS ÊTES GENIAUX ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas ^^ Je le lis quand même !**

 **Enjoyez ;) !**

Le lendemain matin, Hayden se réveilla en sursaut en entendait des gémissements étranges. Sans hésiter, elle prit sa baguette en main. Elle tenta d'attacher ses cheveux emmêlés qui gênaient sa vue mais elle avait oublié qu'ils étaient désormais courts.

– P*tain…

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, tentant désespérément de les rejeter en arrière, mais rien n'y fit. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se dirigea vers Peter. Son front était assez chaud, mais cela restait raisonnable. Ces derniers jours, ses fièvres étaient de plus en plus violente, elle avait lu quelque part que c'était un effet secondaire des devins.

Hayden poussa un soupir lorsqu'elle entendit les gémissements à nouveaux. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit lentement, ils venaient d'en bas, toujours sur la pointe des pieds, elle descendit les marches, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Mais arriver en bas, elle trouva Mrs Weasley, assise sur un canapé, serrant un journal fort dans ses mains et elle pleurait. Il ne s'agissait pas de gémissements mais de sanglots.

Surprise, la jeune fille tenta de reculer discrètement, mais distraite, elle cogna sur une pile de livres qui se trouvait là, la pile s'effondra sur le sol, et elle perdit l'équilibre, tombant par dessus les livres.

Mrs Weasley sursauta et se tourna vers Hayden.

– J-Je suis désolée, je vais ranger ça, dit rapidement la jeune fille.

Hayden se releva maladroitement, époussetant son pyjama. Tentant de ramasser les livres, elle se tourna vers Mrs Weasley d'un air paniqué, mais la Mère eut un tendre sourire et essuya ses larmes.

– Oh, ne t'en fais pas Hayden, c'est des livres qui ne servent plus.

– Ah…

Hayden se mit à tripoter nerveusement son bracelet alors que Mrs Weasley détourna le regard vers le journal à nouveau.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de dire quelque chose de rassurant, mais elle n'avait aucune idée comment faire alors elle baissa les yeux, la bouche toujours ouverte.

– Qu'est-ce que- euh, il y a un problè- ? Vous allez bien ? Balbutia-t-elle.

Mrs Weasley eut un autre sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais on pouvait voir la peur dans ses yeux, et la panique, et les larmes commençaient à remonter.

– Hayden, va prendre un petit déjeuner, je t'expliquerai tout.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la cuisine, les yeux plisser d'un air soupçonneux. La réaction de Mrs Weasley ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Une fois dans la cuisine, Hayden s'assit à la table et se servit une tartine au beurre, sans quitter Mrs Weasley des yeux.

La femme vint la rejoindre bien assez rapidement, le journal plié dans ses mains. Hayden ne prit qu'une bouchée de son repas avant de reposer la tartine.

– Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Mrs Weasley poussa un autre soupir alors que les larmes lui remontaient aux yeux, puis elle tendit le journal à Hayden sans dire un mot.

La jeune fille le prit dans ses mains, sceptique, puis elle l'ouvrit, regardant la une.

 _SCENE DE TERREUR LORS DE LA COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH_

 _LA MARQUE DES TENEBRES DE RETOUR APRES 14 ANS_

Hayden cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, relisant le titre encore et encore. Lorsque les mots s'imprimèrent enfin dans son cerveau, elle se leva brusquement, faisant tombée sa chaise à la renverse.

– Qu'est-ce que.. ?

– Il y a eu une attaque par d'ancien mangemort après le match de Quidditch… il y a eu un incendie, plusieurs personnes ont été gravement blessés… Mais on ne sait pas qui.

Hayden leva la tête du journal, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

– Il faut que j'y aille.

– Hayden..

Mrs Weasley se leva à son tour.

– Il faut que j'aille voir si tout le monde va bien !

– Non !

La femme attrapa Hayden par le bras.

– Tu n'iras nulle part jeune fille !

La voix de Mrs Weasley était ferme, sévère comme Hayden n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un lui parler ainsi.

– Il est hors de question que tu y aille ! Tu pourrais empirer les choses ou pire, te mettre en danger !

Malgré le ton de Mrs Weasley, Hayden délivra son bras, s'éloignant de deux pas de Mrs Weasley.

– Je peux y aller ! J'ai les pouvoirs pour y aller ! Je peux transplaner rapidement là-bas et…

– Je sais transplaner aussi ! Mais est-ce que tu m'as vu aller faire une petite visite à cet endroit enflammer ?!

Hayden pouvait sentir la frustration lui monter à la gorge et les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

– La seule famille que j'ai est là-bas, cracha-t-elle.

– ET TOUTE MA FAMILLE Y EST !

Cette fois-ci, Hayden recula d'un autre pas, les yeux écarquillés tant elle était choquée. Elle voyait les larmes dévalaient les joues de Mrs Weasley qui se pinçaient les lèvres comme pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot.

– C'est toute ma famille, ce sont _mes_ enfants et _mon_ mari qui sont là-bas, dit-elle d'une voix brisée. Si ils leur arrivaient quelque chose… Si jamais…

Incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, Molly éclata en sanglot, les mains serraient contre sa bouche pour tenter de retenir les pleurs. Hayden se mordit les lèvres, baissant les yeux vers ses chaussures.

– Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle. Je vais rester ici. Je…

Pour elle, il était impossible d'en dire plus, alors, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuie vers la chambre de Ginny. Fermant la porte derrière elle. Pantelante, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et s'assit au bord de celle-ci.

'Ce sont mes enfants et mon mari'

La famille entière de Mrs Weasley et toutes les personnes auxquels elle tenait étaient là-bas. Et les siens aussi. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Cédric, Leslie, Ginny, Mr Weasley et même Percy et Bill et Charlie.

Hayden passa la main dans ses cheveux. Elle avait le regard vide mais le cœur toujours tambourinant dans sa poitrine, et sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à guetter l'horizon, espérant pour qu'une quelconque chevelure rousse ou tignasse décoiffée apparaisse de l'autre côté du jardin.

Mais le soleil commençait à monter dans le ciel et aucuns d'entre eux ne se montraient. Hayden ébouriffa ses cheveux alors que la panique s'emparait d'elle. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'être si impuissante, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle rien faire ? Elle rapprocha ses genoux de son visage, se roulant en boule.

Mon Dieu, elle n'avait qu'à peine remercier Bill et Charlie. Et si elle n'avait plus l'occasion de se moquer gentiment de Percy ? Que ferait-elle si elle ne pouvait plus lever les yeux au ciel avec Ron en écoutant les sermons de Hermione ? Et si elle ne trouvait jamais l'occasion de remercier Mr Weasley ? Et si elle ne pouvait plus jamais échanger de regards malicieux avec Ginny ? Si ils ne revenaient pas, si ils ne revenaient jamais, comment survivra-t-elle sans Leslie et Cédric pour la soutenir ?! Ou George pour la faire rire ? Ou Fred… Pour l'aider, la faire rire, la soutenir et tout ce qui va avec ?

Et Harry ? Elle avait retrouvé sa famille, elle savait qui elle était. Mais elle ne trouvait aucun lien entre elle et ses parents, elle ne ressentait aucune relation, mais avec Harry c'était différent. Elle le savait, elle le comprenait jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur, que elle et lui venaient du même ventre. C'était son frère, son jumeau. Si il disparaissait ainsi… Elle… Elle…

C'est alors que les paroles de Peter lui revinrent en mémoire « Ils vont tous bien. Tout le monde va très bien ».

Hayden quitta alors la fenêtre des yeux et couru vers le lit de Peter, elle s'agenouilla devant celui-ci et le secoua plus brusquement qu'elle ne le voulait.

– Peter. Peter !

Le garçon eut un petit grognement et a lèvre inférieur ressortit, il ouvrit un œil, les sourcils froncés d'une colère trop fatiguée pour être explosive.

– Peter. Hier soir, avant de dormir, tu as dit quelque chose. Tu as dis que tout le monde allait bien ! Pourquoi ?! Qui était ces tout le monde ?!

Les yeux de Peter s'ouvrir encore un peu et il s'assit sur le lit en se frottant les yeux.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Hayden s'assit en face du garçon et lui prit ses deux petites épaules.

– Hier, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Pourquoi tu as dis ça ?!

Le garçon fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension cette fois-ci, les yeux toujours mi-clos. Soudainement, Hayden entendit un cri venant d'en bas. C'était Mrs Weasley, et ce cri n'avait rien d'alarmant. Abandonnant Peter, la jeune fille se rua vers les escaliers, les descendant du plus vite qu'elle pouvait, elle était pieds nus mais elle s'en moquait. La respiration haletante, elle arriva dans le jardin, sur la pelouse encore froide et mouillée de la rosée du matin.

Là, elle trouva tous les Weasley et Harry vers le fond du jardin. Mrs Weasley les serrant fort dans ses bras. Hayden poussa un long soupir de soulagement avant de sentir ses jambes trembler et elle dût se tenir à la table du jardin pour ne pas tomber. Elle pantelait beaucoup plus que la normale et alors, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. La jeune fille baissa la tête, tentant de cacher son visage. Elle plaqua la main contre sa bouche. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi soulager de sa vie.

Deux ombres identiques apparurent alors dans son champs de vision, Hayden ferma les yeux et deux larmes s'échappèrent pour s'écraser contre le sol.

– On t'a manqué à ce point, Palmer ? dit Fred dans un petit rire.

Hayden lâcha la table et plaqua les deux paumes de ses mains contre ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes et cacher sa vision. Elle leva la tête et renifla bruyamment.

– C'est Potter, maintenant, répondit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Les deux garçons explosèrent de rire. Hayden n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient postés devant elle volontairement pour que personne d'autre ne la voit pleuré. Lorsqu'elle retira les mains de devant ses yeux, les deux garçons lui souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Ils avaient le regard fatigué, et triste, et sale. Ils avaient du être proche des explosions. Hayden les avait rarement vu aussi fragiles et déboussolés, elle ressentit le besoin de les prendre tous les deux dans ses bras mais, elle se retint, pour s'empêcher de le faire, elle croisa les bras et se mordit la lèvre. Mais elle ne put empêcher les mots de sortir.

– Je me suis vraiment inquiétée pour vous.

Son ton était sec, c'était presque un reproche, mais les jumeaux savaient que c'était juste en raison de son inquiétude. Fred, après s'être assurer qu'elle n'allait pas pleuré, posa son coude sur la tête de Hayden et s'en servit comme appuie.

– Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Peter apparut à ce moment-là, il vit tout le monde arriver puis, lorsqu'il vit George, son visage s'illumina. Il courut vers le garçon les deux bras en l'air. George sembla comprendre le message et souleva Peter dans les airs lorsque celui-ci arriva à sa hauteur.

– On t'a manqué à toi aussi ?

Peter explosa de rire lorsque George le lança dans les airs et une fois qu'il le rattrapa, il entoura le cou du garçon de ses deux petits bras.

– Je suis content que tu vas bien.

George fronça les sourcils, interrogeant Hayden du regard.

– Ouais… Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose par rapport à ça. Allez mangé, on en parlera après.

Tout le monde entra à l'intérieur, Hayden jetait discrètement des regards à tous les membres de la famille pour s'assurer que tous ailles bien et qu'ils n'aient aucune blessure ouverte, en même temps, elle écrivit une lettre à Leslie et Cédric, priant pour qu'eux aussi n'aient rien. Mr Weasley lui avait assuré que personne n'avait été blessé mais elle voulait s'en assuré personnellement.

Alors que tout le monde mangeait en silence, fatigué de la dur journée qu'ils avaient vécu la veille, Peter mangeait avec appétit et était le seul à parler de son rêve assez incompréhensible.

Lorsque les jumeaux eurent finit de déjeuner, ils suivirent Hayden dans le jardin, celle-ci croisa les bras, regardant toujours Peter depuis la fenêtre.

– Hier, il s'est passé quelque chose de... Bizarre avec Peter

Fred haussa un sourcil et Hayden leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, aucun des jumeaux ne l'avaient interrompit. Lorsque la jeune fille eut fini son récit, ils étaient tous assis sur l'herbe, arrachant discrètement quelques brindilles.

– Alors le petit Prince est un sorcier… fit Fred.

– D'après ta mère, oui. Et un devin très puissant.

George passa la main dans sa barbe inexistante.

– Donc ce serait un né moldu ?

– Ouep, dit Hayden. Sydney n'est définitivement pas une sorcière et Kurt non plus. Et Peter est définitivement leur fils. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications.

Fred poussa un soupir et s'allongea sur l'herbe.

– Et il a vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

– Il semblerait…

– Le pauvre.

Hayden se mordit les lèvres. En effet, elle n'y avait pas réfléchi ainsi mais c'était vrai, Peter n'avait que trois ans et demi et elle avait tendance à l'oublier. Il s'exprimait beaucoup mieux que les enfants de son âge, presque comme un véritable adulte ce qui n'aidait pas.

– Il faudrait demander de l'aide à un professeur ou quelqu'un qui s'y connaît.

– Non ! Cria Hayden. Pas de professeur !

Fred se releva, surpris par la réaction explosive de Hayden.

– Pourquoi ? Dit George.

Hayden se mit à tripoter son bracelet.

– Si jamais Dumbledore apprenait que Peter avait lui aussi un grand pouvoir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il pourrait l'enfermer dans le même donjon dans lequel j'ai vécu pendant toute ma scolarité et il est _hors de question_ que je laisse Pete vivre ça !

Elle poussa un soupir.

– Si jamais il devait aller à Poudlard ce serait en élève comme les autres…

Les jumeaux hochèrent donc de la tête en même temps.

– Donc on est livré à nous même.

– Exactement.

– Eh ben…

Un silence s'abattit. Tout le monde était perdu dans ses pensés, réfléchissant à comment est-ce qu'ils pouvaient se sortir de cette situation.

– Et tu ne peux pas lui prêté ton bracelet pour que ça camoufle ses pouvoirs, comme ça l'a fait pour toi ? Dit soudainement George.

– Ah non ! s'écria Hayden. Ce bracelet me protège toujours ! Si jamais je le retirais… de mauvaises choses se passeront.

George et Fred échangèrent un regard.

– Tu dis toujours ça mais… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu en viennes toujours à là ?

Hayden fronça les sourcils et regarda son bracelet d'un air vague.

– Des gens meurent quand je le retire…

– Tu te souviens d'avoir tué quelqu'un ?

– Non ! Je sais juste que c'est arrivé !

Cette fois, les jumeaux se penchèrent en avant.

– Comment est-ce que tu peux en être sûre alors ?

Hayden poussa un soupir.

– Parce qu'en ce moment même, je retiens mon pouvoir d'exploser. Est-ce que vous comprenez ? C'est un travail de chaque minute ! Il y a des périodes où je le sens si fort en moi que je ne dors pas pendant plusieurs nuits !

– Mais comment est-ce que tu peux être si sûre que tu as déjà tué quelqu'un avec ce pouvoir ?

Hayden se mordit les lèvres.

– Je le sais, c'est tout…

Au fur et à mesure, elle perdait de sa conviction, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'un quelconque meurtre. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir blessé qui que ce soit avec ce bracelet. Elle savait juste qu'elle était dangereuse et que retirer le bracelet, la rendait meurtrière.

Hayden poussa un soupir et se remit à tripoter son bracelet.

– Et si on allait plutôt faire un peu de Quidditch ? Dit soudainement Fred.

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils.

– Vous n'en avez pas marre du Quidditch ?

Les deux garçons eurent un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Jamais ! Dirent-ils d'une seule voix.

Mr Weasley était retourné au travail avec Percy, laissant Mrs Weasley seule dans la maison. Elle semblait en vouloir à son mari de partir au travail en pleine vacances mais en même temps, elle ne savait que trop bien que c'était important.

Chaque jour, les deux hommes rentraient à la maison épuisé. Hayden les voyait partir tous les matins à l'aube depuis la chambre des filles, et le soir, ils rentraient tard, bien après le dîné. Un jour, Hayden entendit Percy se plaindre du travail qu'ils avaient.

– Pourquoi ils envoient des Beuglantes ? demandait Ginny qui était assise devant la cheminée du salon, en train de rafistoler avec du papier collant son exemplaire de Mille herbes et champignons magiques.

– Pour se plaindre de la sécurité pendant la Coupe du Monde, répondit Percy. Ils veulent des dédommagements pour leurs tentes saccagées. Mondingus Fletcher a déposé une réclamation pour se faire rembourser une tente de douze pièces, cuisine, salle de bains avec Jacuzzi, mais je le connais, celui-là, je sais parfaitement qu'il couchait sous une cape tendue sur des piquets.

Hayden et Harry avait échangé un regard… Ça, ça s'appelait justement une tente.

Les restes des jours, tout se passa bien. Mr Weasley venait le soir, se plaignant de Rita Skittles ou quelque chose comme ça, Hayden n'écoutait pas vraiment. Elle passait son temps à vérifier que Peter n'avait pas de fièvre. Sinon, elle était plongée dans un livre, oubliant tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, les héros des livres fantastiques perdaient un peu de leur 'fantastique' lorsqu'ils étaient écrit par les sorciers, mais Hayden ne trouvait ça que plus intéressant. Parce que même s'ils étaient moins 'fantastiques', ils n'en étaient que plus 'héroïque'.

Bill et Ron eux jouaient aux échecs alors que Hermione lisait un livre de sorcellerie aux côtés de Hayden. Fred et George, eux, étaient au fond de la salle, chuchotant pour une fois. Hayden savait bien qu'ils avaient reprit les commandes pour _Farces pour Sorciers Fastidieux._ Et dans un sens, elle les remerciait d'apporter un peu de joie.

Leslie et Cédric lui avaient répondu rapidement pour dire à quel point ils étaient déçu que Hayden n'ait pas pu venir et que ils allaient bien, et étaient contents qu'elle aille bien. Devinez qui a envoyé quel message ?

La veille du départ à Poudlard, Hayden finissait le livre de Bertman et le Carillon doré. Bizarre et étrangement intéressant. Lorsque elle avait levé les yeux, la nuit était déjà tombée et Bill s'assit à côté d'elle.

– Tu lis toujours avec cette tête là ?

Hayden haussa un sourcil.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Tu fronces les sourcils et tu approche anormalement le livre de tes yeux.

La jeune fille eut une légère grimace.

– Je n'ai pas fait attention…

Un silence gênant tomba entre les deux. Hayden regardait ses ongles d'un air distrait alors que Bill regardait le plafond. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire tous les deux. Hayden ne savait même pas pourquoi il essayait d'engager la discussion avec quelqu'un comme elle. Elle n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus sociable.

– Tu as toujours du mal à t'y habituer, dit-il soudainement, rompant le silence.

Hayden leva la tête vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

– Pardon ?

– Tes cheveux, tu as du mal à t'habituer à ce qu'ils soient court.

Hayden souffla du nez.

– En effet, j'ai prit l'habitude de les avoir long. Au moins jusqu'aux épaules. Je me les coupais toute seule. Ce n'était pas droit mais jamais aussi court.

Bill laissa échapper un sifflement d'admiration.

– Tu te les coupe seule depuis quand ?

Hayden réfléchit un instant.

– Sept ans, je crois ? Huit peut-être, je ne sais pas trop.

Le sifflement se fit plus fort, faisant rire Hayden.

– Et du coup, maintenant, j'ai les cheveux plus long que les tiens !

Hayden ria un peu plus fort. C'était vrai, les cheveux de Bill lui arrivait aux épaules, ils étaient fin et soyeux. Beaucoup mieux peigné que ceux de Hayden.

Un silence plus agréable se fit, ils ne se dirent rien d'autres mais ce n'était pas gênant. Même si elle voulait se convaincre du contraire, Hayden aimait bien Bill. Il était quelqu'un de protecteur et d'agréable. Il pouvait facilement être considérer comme l'enfant le plus cool de la famille Weasley. Hayden regardait son piercing à l'oreille avec admiration. Il avait un style particulier et très branché.

– Tu veux la même ? Dit-il pour rire.

– Carrément ! s'écria Hayden, tout à fait sérieuse.

Bill haussa un sourcil.

– Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour ça ? Dit-il en se levant.

Hayden haussa un sourcil à son tour.

– Si il y a besoin d'une autorisation pour tuteur légal je risque d'avoir un problème pour m'en faire un, en effet.

L'homme ria légèrement et commença à s'en aller.

– Au fait…

Bill se tourna vers Hayden.

– Merci encore pour la coupe de cheveux et… La guérison instantané.

Il répondit par un sourire carnassier au coin de la lèvre qui rappela à Hayden les sourires en quoi de Fred et George. Puis, il posa la main sur sa tête et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

– Un seul merci est suffisant.

Hayden le regarda s'en aller avec une grimace. Il était agaçant mais agréable en même temps. Si elle avait eu un grand frère un jour, elle aurait définitivement aimé qu'il soit comme Bill.


	53. Chapter 53

**CIEL, MAIS QUE VOIS-JE UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE?!**

 **Je suis vraiment navrée d'avoir prit tant de temps loin de vous les amis, à vrai dire je pensais arrêter complètement de poster ce genre de ff, j'ai traversé une période assez dure qui m'empêchait (et m'empêche encore un peu de rêver) mais bon, par hasard j'ai rouvert mes mails et mon Wattpad, beaucoup d'entre vous attendait la suite, et donc... Voilà ! Après une (très) longue attente, voici la suite de L'Ombre de Harry. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Ca reprend tout en douceur, si vous ne vous rappelez plus trop d'où on en était vous pouvez relire le dernier chapitre ou m'envoyer un mail pour que je sache !**

 **Enjoyez ;) !**

Le lendemain matin, Hayden se réveilla en même temps que Ginny et Hermione. Elles descendirent toutes les deux dans la salle de bain, se poussant un peu pour pouvoir se laver le visage. Hayden, comme à son habitude, avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts pour un matin. Mais Hermione était toute excitée et très rapide dans ses gestes, ce qui, d'une certaine manière, semblait fatiguer Hayden encore plus.

Ginny aussi était fatiguée, mais elle paraissait bien plus normale que Hayden qui traînait des pieds et tenta 3 fois de s'attacher les cheveux avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient courts maintenant.

Baillant fortement, elle suivit les autres filles dans la cuisine et à peine fut-elle assise sur la chaise de la salle à manger qu'elle posa ses bras sur la table et reposa sa tête dessus.

– Fatiguée, Hayden ? dit Charlie dans un sourire.

La jeune fille répondit par un grognement alors que les deux garçons se dirigèrent dans la cuisine, tous les deux ébouriffèrent les cheveux de Hayden et de Ginny en passant. Les faisant grogner toutes les deux.

– Vous avez bien dormi les filles ? dit Mrs Weasley en servant du lait.

– Oh oui ! répondit Hermione avec entrain. Merci beaucoup Mrs Weasley.

Ginny répondit par un petit 'oui, oui' et Hayden hocha de la tête, toujours cachée derrière son coude.

– Tant mieux, vous avez beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui et –

– Molly !

Hayden releva brusquement la tête ce qui l'étourdie un peu, elle connaissait cette voix ! Mrs Weasley aussi s'était retournée et c'est alors que Hayden trouva Mr Diggory, la tête enflammée au dessus d'une bougie.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, puis les ferma, puis les rouvrit, elle les plissa puis finit par faire une grimace d'incompréhension.

– Amos ? Que se passe-t-il ?

– Je suis désolée de vous importuner comme ça si tôt le matin mais, il y a une urgence. Maugrey a encore fait des siennes et nous avons besoin de l'aide d'Arthur de tout urgence !

Mrs Weasley blêmit en entendant cela, elle se pencha sur le côté et hurla :

– Arthur ! Arthur ! Un message urgent du ministère !

Hayden avait toujours sa grimace sur le visage et Mr Diggory se tourna vers elle, et son visage s'illumina (?) lorsqu'il la vit.

– Hayden ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ?

Hayden haussa les sourcils, les yeux toujours plissés.

– Eh bien… Je ne brûle pas.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Amos ria jusqu'à ce que Mr Weasley arrive en alarme. Il semblerait que ce Maugrey Fol Oeil ait ensorcelé ses poubelles pour une quelconque raison et avait l'impression d'être menacé. Paranoïaque d'après eux. Hayden trouvait qu'on était jamais trop prudent, et c'était justement une raison en plus pour se méfier de cette personne.

La bouche pleine de toast beurré, Amos disparut de la bougie et la flamme devint une flamme normale à nouveau.

Mr Weasley partit donc s'occuper de cette affaire, laissant Mrs Weasley avec les enfants. Bill et Charlie arrivèrent alors comme des fleurs.

– Quelqu'un a parlé de Fol Œil? demanda Bill. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

– Il dit que quelqu'un a essayé de s'introduire chez lui la nuit dernière, répondit Mrs Weasley.

– Maugrey Fol Œil ? dit George d'un air songeur en étalant de la marmelade sur un toast. Ce n'est pas ce cinglé…

– Ton père a beaucoup d'estime pour lui, dit Mrs Weasley d'un ton grave.

– Oui, d'accord, mais papa collectionne bien les prises de courant, non ? fit Fred à voix basse tandis que Mrs Weasley sortait de la cuisine.

Hayden tenta de cacher son sourire sans grand succès.

– Maugrey a été un grand sorcier en son temps, dit Bill.

– C'est un vieil ami de Dumbledore, je crois ? dit Charlie.

– Justement, Dumbledore n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un qu'on pourrait qualifier de _normal_ , déclara Fred. Je sais bien que c'est un génie, mais…

– Qui est Fol Œil ?

Fred et George soufflèrent bruyamment. Trois fois d'affilé qu'ils se faisaient coupé la parole ! Ce qui fit légèrement rire Hayden.

– C'était un Aurore, expliqua Charlie. Un chasseur de mages noirs. La moitié des prisonniers d'Azkaban sont là-bas grâce à lui.

'Grâce ou à cause' pensa Hayden, tout dépendant de quel point de vue on se pose.

– Mais bien sûr, il s'est fait des quantités d'ennemis… Surtout les familles des gens qu'il a capturé… Et j'ai entendu dire qu'il était devenu nettement paranoïaque sur ses vieux jours. Il ne fait plus confiance à personne. Il voit des mages noirs partout.

Hayden eut un rire et tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

– Il y a de quoi ! Sérieusement, si la moitié des Mages Noirs -même à Azkaban- et leurs familles essayait de m'attraper, croyez-moi, vous ne verrez même pas le bout de mon nez sortir de chez moi. Surtout si j'étais vieille et impuissante.

C'est alors que Hayden fut prise d'une soudaine réalisation. Si Voldemort, ou Tom Jedusor avait parlé d'elle aux autres Mangemorts, Mage Noir ou peu importe qui, il y avait de grande chose que _elle aussi_ était fortement recherché !

Bill haussa les épaules, et Charlie eut une grimace d'accord. La pluie se mit alors à tomber. Au plus grand soulagement de Hayden. Elle n'aimait pas les matins trop ensoleillés et joyeux. Ça ne collait pas avec son humeur. Elle chassa l'idée de Mangemort à ses trousses en secouant la main et prit un toast au beurre elle aussi.

Bill et Charlie décidèrent de les accompagner à la gare de King's Cross, mais Percy, se répandant en excuses, déclara qu'il devait absolument aller travailler .

Mrs Weasley avait téléphoné, au bureau de poste du village, et avait demandé trois taxis pour les conduire à Londres.

Donc, à 9h30, ils étaient tous devant la porte de la maison, attendant sous la pluie que les trois chauffeurs montent leur malle. Et alors que le dernier chauffeur montait la dernière malle en grommelant bruyamment, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Hayden.

– Mrs Palmer ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnu !

Hayden haussa un sourcil alors que l'homme s'approchait d'elle. Il était très blanc de peau et avait les cheveux noirs et graisseux, un sourire tordu et sa casquette cachait ses yeux. Il la retira en signe de respect et tendit sa main à Hayden d'un air honoré.

– Ça fait si longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu ! Excusez-moi pour mon comportement, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. Vous avez changé de coupe ! Très joli !

Lorsqu'il retira sa casquette, Hayden le reconnu vaguement, il était au service de Léo à Lilcoln Avenue, il était souvent derrière les personnages importants à les suivre tel un rat, cherchant à attraper les restes. En le reconnaissant, par réflexe, Hayden construit son mur de glace autour d'elle, elle leva la tête, cessa de sourire, l'air sûre, comme elle l'avait fait en présence de Cédric la dernière fois. L'aura autour d'elle était devenu menaçant alors qu'elle regardait la main que cet homme lui tendait avec dédain.

Les Weasley et Harry la regardèrent avec des gros yeux, même les autres taxis cessèrent de parler. Son aura de reine était revenu, et alors, levant le coin de la lèvre dans un sourire presque moqueur, elle serra la main vaguement la main de l'homme qui tressaillit de peur lorsque le contacte physique fut fait.

Les yeux de Hayden brillaient alors d'une flamme menaçante.

– M-Mrs Palmer, je voulais juste vous dire que depuis votre départ de Lilcoln Avenue, Mr Léo vous cherche partout. Il n'a pas réussi à trouver une seule trace de vous et commence à se faire du soucis.

– Eh bien, tu lui diras que je suis en vie.

– Il veut vous voir, mrs.

Hayden eut un léger spasme au niveau du sourcil. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, pas maintenant. Elle avait encore cette rancœur et cette colère injustifiée au plus profond d'elle-même.

– Il attendra. J'ai d'autres choses à faire en attendant, comme tu le vois. D'autres lieux à voir, aussi, et j'ai mes cours qui commence, alors ne perdons pas plus de temps.

Elle croisa les bras, attendant qu'il réagisse, il hésita un instant mais finit par faire une légère courbette.

– Très bien, mrs. Allons-y.

Hayden passa en première, s'asseyant sur la banquette arrière et laissant la banquette avant à quelqu'un de physiquement plus grand. L'air toujours sûr d'elle alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle passa devant le regard étonné de Bill, Charlie et Mrs Weasley, le regard choqué, presque effrayé de Hermione et Harry, le regard incompréhensif de Ron et le regard admiratif et amusée de Ginny, George et Fred.

Charlie monta devant et Fred et George s'assirent de part et d'autres de Hayden.

– C'était quoi ça ?! chuchota Fred toujours aussi amusé et émerveillé

– Depuis quand tu parles comme ça ? fit George tout aussi discrètement.

Hayden leur pinça les cuisses à tous les deux et ils retinrent un cri de douleur.

– Je vous expliquerai à la gare, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Une fois arrivée à King's Cross, l'homme déchargea les valises et Hayden remercia vaguement l'homme, elle prit sa valise dans les mains, imités par Fred et Georges, elle s'apprêtait à partir mais avant d'entrer au quai, elle se retourna subitement. Les garçons la regardèrent d'un œil curieux.

Elle se dirigea vers le chauffeur d'un air précipité et se planta devant lui, croisant les bras.

– Que fais-tu ici ?

L'homme semblait perdu, il regarda autour de lui comme pour chercher un échappatoire.

– J-Je viens de vous déposer à la gare, je m'apprêtais à partir.

Fred et George avaient rejoint Hayden, et les autres commençaient à s'approcher aussi.

– Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Depuis quand est-ce que tu es chauffeur ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu me chercher ?!

Les regards fuyants étaient de plus en plus nombreux et l'homme regardait ses mains d'un air paniqué.

Hayden se tourna alors vers le reste de la famille.

– Ouvrez vos bagages et cherchez dans les valises. Il doit avoir déposer un mouchard quelque part.

L'homme blêmit d'autant plus, ce que Hayden ne croyait pas possible. Elle prit sa valise et l'ouvrit en grand, cherchant dans ses chaussettes, dans les livres, dans les poches de ses deux jeans et elle avait raison. Au coin de la valise, bien au fond, caché dans celui-ci, il y avait un petit objet mécanique noir.

Hayden le prit dans sa main, elle se tourna vers les Weasley.

– Cherchez quelque chose comme ça, tous la regardèrent les yeux écarquillés.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny.

– C'est un mouchard et je crois même, oui, qu'il y a un petit micro dessus. Léo ne vous a pas demandé de me retrouver, n'est-ce pas ? Il vous a demandé de m'espionner. Tu savais où j'étais. Tu attendais juste le bon moment pour te montrer.

Hayden écrasa l'objet entre ses deux doigts et jeta les débris au visage de l'homme.

– Tu diras à Léo que la prochaine fois qu'il me 'cherche', il n'a qu'à se mettre ces petits objets là où je pense et après on pourra peut-être parler.

L'homme hocha vivement de la tête, évitant toujours de regarder le visage rouge de colère de Hayden. La tête baissée, il monta dans sa voiture, tout tremblant, et démarra au quart de tour, laissant les autres chauffeurs dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

– Je ne l'ai même pas payé, dit Mrs Weasley, complètement perdue.

– C'était quoi ça ? fit George en attrapant le bras de Hayden.

– C'était Mr Ducomty, fit Peter de sa petite voix. Il est bizarre, mais il obéit toujours à Léo.

Hayden sentait la colère lui montait aux oreilles.

– J'en ai trouvé un ! fit Ginny.

– Écrase-le, dit Hayden d'une voix blanche.

Ginny observa Hayden un instant mais finit par obéir, au final, ils en trouvèrent quatre autres. Une sur la valise de Fred, une autre dans la cage de Coq, encore une sur la veste de Bill et une dernière dans la poche de Charlie.

– Comment est-ce qu'il a trouvé le temps de les mettre tous ?

– C'est un professionnel, dit Hayden entre ses dents, faisant de son mieux pour cacher sa colère.

Elle prit sa valise et se dirigea vers le quai, les oreilles presque fumantes.

– Elle n'est pas contente, dit Charlie.

– Non, elle n'est pas contente du tout.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la barrière vers le quai 9 3/4, le Poudlard Express était déjà là. Projetant des panaches de fumée qui transformaient les élèves et les parents présents sur le quai en silhouettes sombres et fantomatiques. Hayden monta dans son compartiment, suivit de tous les autres, elle avait toujours du mal à s'y habituer mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Tous étaient dans son compartiments et ils allaient être plutôt serrer.

Après avoir déposés leurs bagages, ils ressortirent pour dire au revoir à Mrs Weasley ainsi qu'à Bill et à Charlie. Hayden embrassa Peter de toutes ses forces. C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait lui dire au revoir en bonne et dû forme. Mrs Weasley avait promis de s'occuper de lui, elle avait juré que c'était le plus grand plaisir qu'elle ait, et ça suffisait pour Hayden.

– On se verra peut-être plus tôt que tu ne le penses, dit Charlie avec un sourire en serrant Ginny dans ses bras.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Fred avec curiosité.

– Tu verras, répondit Charlie. Mais surtout, ne dis pas à Percy que je vous en ai parlé. Après tout, « C'est une information classée confidentielle jusqu'à ce que le ministère décide de la rendre publique ».

– Moi, j'aimerai bien retourner à Poudlard, cette année, dit Bill, les mains dans les poches en regardant le train d'un air presque nostalgique.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Ron d'un ton impatient.

– Vous allez avoir une année vraiment intéressante, dit Bill, les yeux brillants. Peut-être même que je prendrai un peu de temps libre pour venir voir ça…

– Voir _quoi_? insista Ron.

Mais à ce moment, un coup de sifflet retentit et Mrs Weasley les poussa vers le train. Hayden s'apprêtait à entrer la première mais ce ne fut pas sans que Bill et Charlie ne lui décoiffent les cheveux à nouveaux.

– On se retrouve bientôt petite Haydi ! Fais gaffe à toi, et aux gens avec qui tu traîne !

Hayden savait très bien qu'ils faisaient référence à ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure, mais elle ne fit que hausser les épaules.

La jeune fille secoua à nouveaux ses habits une fois monter dans le train pour s'assurer que rien ne restait des mouchards, mais elle fut distraite par les cris de Ron.

– Vous le saurez certainement ce soir, dit Mrs Weasley en souriant. Vous allez voir, ce sera passionnant. Et je suis bien contente qu'ils aient modifié les règles…

– Quelles règles ? demandèrent d'une même voix Harry, Hayden, Ron, George et Fred.

– Le professeur Dumbledore vous expliquera tout, j'en suis sûre… Et ne faites pas de bêtises, n'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas,_ Fred ? Et toi, George ? Toi aussi Hayden ?

– _Moi_?! s'écria la jeune fille presque scandalisée.

Lorsque le train s'éloigna enfin, Hayden poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers le compartiment, suivant Hermione, Ron et Harry mais Fred et George lui attrapèrent le bras, Ginny était avec eux.

– Qu'est-ce que… ?

– C'était quoi ça tout à l'heure ? fit Fred.

– C'est quoi des _mouchards_? demanda George.

– Pourquoi est-ce que ce gars te suit ? finit Ginny.

Hayden les regarda un par un et la ressemblance de ces trois là la frappa alors d'un seul coup. Ils étaient définitivement frères et sœur.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir et passa la main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés.

– Léo est mon voisin, je laisse souvent Peter chez sa mère elle s'occupe très bien de lui et d'après lui, Léo est… un ami d'enfance ? Je ne sais pas trop, je ne me rappelle pas de cette période. Le fait est que j'étais restée chez eux jusqu'à mes 5 ou 6 ans. Et il est le chef d'une grande…

Les trois frangins regardaient Hayden les yeux brillants.

– D'une grande.. ?! dirent-il impatient.

– D'une grande entreprise de technologie, répondit rapidement Hayden. Et, pour faire simple, je lui ai demandé de l'aide, il n'a pas répondu et maintenant, je crois qu'il essaie de se faire pardonner en m'espionnant. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça rime, ni qu'est-ce qu'il cherche mais il commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs.

Les jumeaux lui lâchèrent le bras.

– Tu as l'air de beaucoup lui en vouloir, dit Ginny.

Hayden retroussa les lèvres par réflexe.

– Pas vraiment, dit-elle en tripotant son bracelet.

– Léo, dit Fred, c'est le gars qui était devant l'hôpital quand on est parti voir ta mère qui n'était pas ta mère ?

La jeune fille hocha de la tête.

– Il est aussi venu te chercher au dernier moment, lorsque...

Nouvel hochement de tête, plus vif que le précédent.

– Il n'a pas l'air très commode, mais il t'aime bien, dit Fred avec une grimace amer.

Hayden répondit presque avec la même grimace.

– Tu parles, il y a plusieurs choses qui prouvent que non…

Notamment le fait de se faire lâchement abandonné quand elle en avait le plus besoin. D'ailleurs, Hayden se rappela subitement que malgré tout, elle n'avait toujours pas reçue de lettre de réponse de la part de Remus et Jily n'était toujours pas rentré de son voyage, elle qui était censé être si rapide…

L'esprit ailleurs, Hayden se dirigea vers son compartiment réservé, Fred et George se dirigèrent vers Lee qui les appelait dans un autre compartiment et Ginny décida d'aller voir des amis de son âge.

– Haydi !

La jeune fille se tourna brusquement pour trouver Leslie, la peau toujours bronzé et un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Le visage de Hayden retrouva alors soudain plus de joie.

– Wow ! Je t'avais pas reconnu, tu t'es coupé les cheveux !

– Oui, c'est Bill Weasley qui s'en est chargé.

Leslie pencha la tête sur le côté, observant Hayden.

– C'est… différent. Bref ! Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la Coupe du Monde ? J'étais en première loge, c'était assez surprenant. Et bizarre.

– Et effrayant, dit Hayden.

– Tais-toi, j'ai pas eu peur. Et moi qui m'attendait à te voir apparaître d'un seul coup ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai toujours cru qu'il y avait des soucis partout où tu te trouvais ! Imagine ma surprise quand j'ai su que tu n'étais même pas venu !

Hayden ne put s'empêcher de rire et Leslie lui prit le bras.

– Cédric arrive demain, je crois qu'il a eu des trucs à faire avec sa mère ou son père. Alors, où sont ton frère et ses petits démons ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête de droite à gauche en signe de désapprobation.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'on irait pas plutôt avec… Lee ?

Leslie tourna brusquement au rouge pivoine alors que le sourire de Hayden se fit encore plus grand, elle pointa alors son index vers Leslie, une expression de surprise et de joie en même temps.

– J'en étais sûre ! s'écria-t-elle. Je _savais_ qu'il y avait quelque chose depuis les grandes vacances ! Je-

Leslie tapa brusquement l'index de Hayden, alors qu'elle avait le visage toujours aussi rouge.

– Tais-toi, il va t'entendre ! Comment est-ce que tu l'as su ?

– Facile, dit Hayden beaucoup plus. Tu faisais _tout_ pour éviter le sujet de Lee Jordan.

Leslie se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, gênée.

– Surtout, tu ne dis rien à personne. On est pas en couple, pour l'instant. On va dire que… Ce n'est pas encore réciproque.

– Tu lui as dit tes sentiments ?

Leslie tourna violemment la tête de droite à gauche.

– Non mais ça va pas ! J'attends d'être sûre que ces sentiments soient reciproque avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas être rejeter !

– Sérieusement ?!

Leslie rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

– Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, dit-elle.

Hayden explosa de rire, se dirigeant toujours vers le compartiment, c'est lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant celui-ci qu'elles entendirent Malefoy rire à gorge déployée, les deux amis échangèrent un regard de frustration et de colère et instinctivement, Hayden prit le même air hautain et menaçant qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était à Lilcoln Avenue mais l'effet était amoindri. Leslie, à côté d'elle, eut exactement la même réaction et il se dégagea des deux filles une aura des plus dangereuse.

Lorsqu'elle arrivèrent au compartiment, elles se reposèrent chacune sur un côté de la porte, fusillant Malfoy du regard. Il était de dos mais Goyle et Crabbe avaient définitivement vu les deux amies.

– Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant ? s'écria-t-il d'un ton ravi. Weasley, tu as un père et un frère qui travaillent au ministère et tu ne _sais_ même pas ? Mon Dieu, mais mon père m'en a parlé il y a une éternité… C'est Cornélius Fudge qui le lui a dit. Évidemment, mon père a toujours affaire aux plus hauts représentants du ministère… Peut-être que ton père à toi n'est pas à un niveau suffisamment élevé pour être au courant de ces choses-là, Weasley…. Oui, ça doit être ça, ils n'abordent sûrement pas de sujets importants devant lui…

Goyle tira le manche de Malfoy qui se retourna avec colère.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Pourquoi tu m'interromps…

Il croisa alors le regard des deux jeunes filles. Hayden ne souriait aucunement, le menton levé, la façon dont il avait parlé de Mr Weasley lui donnait envie de l'étrangler, et à côté, Leslie avait un sourire presque sadique sur le visage, rien d'amusant, juste diabolique.

– On dirait qu'en effet, ton père a à faire avec beaucoup de gens importants, dit Leslie le sourire toujours aussi menaçant.

– Tu veux savoir à qui tu vas avoir à faire, toi, si tu ne fous pas le camps d'ici maintenant ?

Cette fois, ce fut Malefoy qui tourna au rouge.

– Regarde-moi ça, Hayden, dit Leslie dans un rire jaune. Il est aussi rouge que l'an dernier. Pourtant, on a jeté aucun sort jusque-là.

Malefoy, la langue plaquer contre le palet d'une peur et d'une colère qu'il ne pouvait décrire, fit signe à Crabbe et Goyle de partir qui ne tardèrent pas à le suivre, passant devant Hayden et Leslie les yeux apeurés. Ron se leva et referma la porte du compartiment avec tant de force que la vitre se brisa.

– _Ron !_ dit Hermione.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique et marmonna :

– _Reparo._

Le garçon se rassit les yeux pleins de colère, pestant contre Malefoy et son père. Hayden et Leslie avaient quitté leurs airs menaçant pour s'échanger un regard inquiet. Elles n'aimaient pas beaucoup l'idée que quelque chose de nouveau comme ça se pointe à Poudlard, ça ne finit jamais bien.


	54. Chapter 54

**Salut, salut ! Chapitre de la semaine, nouveau, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais le poster mais on verra bien ^^ En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, je vous adore !**

 **Enjoyez ;)**

Le trajet vers la diligence fut assez éprouvant, la pluie tombait à flot et Hayden n'avait toujours pas de capuche. Leslie, elle, avait tout un parapluie qui arrivait à couvrir en parti Hayden. Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la diligence derrière eux et Fred, George et Lee, devant. Ginny, était avec elles, elle avait une capuche mais elle ne l'avait pas mise, elle avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier l'eau.

Le chemin se passa en silence, Hayden, du côté de la fenêtre pensait aux pauvres premiers années qui devaient prendre le lac. Et Hagrid aussi devait passer un sale quart d'heure. Entre les enfants turbulents, les curieux, les casses-pieds et les ingrats, il devait vraiment avoir du mal à tous les gérer.

Leslie, elle, se demandait combien de temps cela prendra-t-il à Malefoy et ses acolytes pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait mit du poisson mort dans la poche de chacun de leur robe. Elle même n'est pas sûre de comment elle avait réussi ou où elle avait eu le fichu poisson, mais passer du temps avec Lee nous faisait oublier le pourquoi du comment.

Ginny, elle, leva la tête, elle regardait le lac, penseuse. Si les premiers années traversaient le lac en barque et que les plus âgés, eux, le contournait. Comment se faisait-il qu'à _chaque_ fois, les étudiants plus âgés arrivaient en premiers. Même si les conditions météorologiques étaient favorables ! Ils devaient être vraiment, _vraiment_ , très lent.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant les grandes portes en chêne beaucoup montaient les marches et Leslie poussa un long soupir d'appréhension avant de se jeter à nouveau sous la pluie mais elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte que Hayden l'attrapa par le bras.

– Un raccourci, ça te dit ?

Leslie haussa un sourcil.

– On peut transplaner directement dans le château ! On est à Poudlard, je n'ai plus aucun risque à utiliser ma magie ici.

Cette fois, son visage s'illumina.

– Oh t'es géniale !

Hayden se tourna vers Ginny qui leva les yeux au ciel.

– Très bien, je suis partante.

Chacune des filles attrapèrent un bras de Hayden, et malgré son visage de marbre, Leslie enfonça ses doigts dans la peau de Hayden, la jeune fille eut même l'impression que son uniforme s'était déchiré sous tant de force.

– C'est la première fois que je fais ça donc si vous perdez une jambe, ne m'en voulez pas, dit Hayden dans un sourire malin.

– Quoi ?!

Mais Leslie n'eut pas le temps de réagir plus que ça, elle sentit son estomac se soulever et elle eut la désagréable impression de passer dans un tube à essai. Elle se sentit compressée, allongée et étirée, puis soudainement, ses pieds touchèrent violemment le sol et elle tomba par terre.

Son estomac faisait toujours des sauts-périeux dans son ventre et Leslie s'allongea sur le dos pour s'empêcher de vomir. Un réflexe que Ginny n'avait pas eu.

Se tenant à la rambarde, Leslie et Ginny descendaient doucement les marches

– Pourquoi est-ce que les sorciers adorent-ils tellement se déplacer comme ça ? C'est pire que les taxis moldus ! répliqua Ginny.

Hayden n'avait pas transplané directement devant la Grande Salle. Tout le monde connaissait son existence désormais, enfin, vaguement. Mais elle préférait tout de même rester discrète.

– C'est la dernière fois que tu nous fais voyager comme ça, Hayden. Sinon, je te jure, je te ferais regretter toute ta scolarité.

La jeune fille regarda ses amies descendre avec précaution et bientôt, elle ne put retenir ses rires.

– Ce n'est que parce que c'est la première fois.

– Ta gueule, firent Ginny et Leslie d'une même voix, ce qui fit rire Hayden encore plus.

Arrivées devant la Grande Salle, Ginny gardait le dos courbé et tentait de ne pas vomir à nouveau alors que Leslie, elle, secoua violemment la tête de droite à gauche, elle se redressa, le dos droit, la tête haute, seul son teint légèrement jaune pouvait trahir de son état.

– Je sais même pas si je vais pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit ce soir, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Les trois amies pénétrèrent alors dans la salle, elles faisaient partie des premiers à être là, les tables étaient encore relativement vides, mais Hayden eut un grand sourire lorsqu'elle trouva le Trio Farceur assit à la table des Gryffondor, ils leur faisaient tous des grands signes, même Lee.

Hayden se tourna vers Leslie, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

– Il va falloir que tu me donnes les détails sur comment se sont passés tes vacances parce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne me donne pas toutes les informations.

Leslie eut les joues légèrement rouge alors qu'elle faisait un rapide coucou de la main aux garçons.

– Hayden, il va falloir que tu apprennes à te taire.

– Et toi à sourire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant bruyamment.

– Le premier soir, on ne doit pas se mélanger dans les maisons. Je vous retrouve après, dit Leslie dans une grimace.

– Salut, firent Ginny et Hayden en même temps, puis, la jeune fille se tourna vers Hayden les yeux brillants.

– Elle est amoureuse d'un de mes frères ?!

Hayden eut un autre rire.

– Pas exactement non.

Les deux jeune filles s'assirent à la table des garçons, qui les accueillir avec de grands sourires.

– Vous avez été drôlement rapide, fit George.

– On a prit un raccourci, répondit Ginny avec un léger sourire.

Hayden répondit d'un hochement de tête avant de lever la tête vers la table des professeurs. Tous étaient déjà là à l'exception du professeur McGonagall qui était chargée d'accueillir les premiers années. Mais une autre chaise était vide. Celle du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ils n'en avaient trouvé aucun de remplacement ? Hayden souffla bruyamment, ils auraient pu rappeler Remus dans ces cas-là, il aurait pu reprendre le travail, il l'aimait vraiment d'ailleurs, ce travail.

Bien plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'imaginait, les tables se remplirent et Harry, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent Hayden. Ron était entièrement trempé, et faisait une grimace de colère horrible.

Soudain, la petite tête de Colin apparut derrière Harry et Ron, surprenant Hayden et la faisant presque sursauter.

Les premiers années arrivèrent alors, les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant apparaître McGonagall et son habituel air sévère, suivit d'une petite centaine de nouveaux.

– Salut Harry ! Salut, Hayden ! dit-il d'une voix haletante.

– Salut, Colin, répondirent les deux jumeaux d'un ton totalement différent.

– Harry, tu sais quoi ? Tu sais quoi, Harry ? Mon frère entre en première année ! Mon frère Dennis !

– Ah… Très bien, dit Harry sans entrain.

Hayden sentit alors quelqu'un lui donner un coup de pied, elle se tourna vers Fred, les sourcils froncés.

– Tu sais dans quel dortoir tu vas finir ? demanda Fred.

Hayden haussa un sourcil et un nœud se forma dans son ventre.

– Non pas du tout…

Elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé au dortoir, elle était suffisamment contente d'avoir été réparti mais elle n'avait pas du tout penser au partage de la chambre.

– Calme-toi, fit Fred qui avait apprit à lire sur le visage d'habitude inexpressif de Hayden. Tu es sûrement avec Hermione, Dumbledore ne t'aurait pas laissé seule.

Hayden hocha la tête. Et si elle n'était pas avec Hermione ? Et si elle se retrouvait avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et que son pouvoir explosait ou même se faisait ressentir ? Serait-elle considéré comme un monstre ? Allaient-ils la fuir comme on lui avait toujours dit ?

L'ouverture des portes de la Grande Salle coupèrent le fils de sa pensée, elle allongea le cou pour pouvoir voir McGonagall en tête d'un groupe de première année totalement trempé. Hayden remarqua bien rapidement le petit frère de Colin, il avait les mêmes cheveux clairs et comme Colin, semblait prédestiné à se mettre dans de sale drap, il était aujourd'hui ridiculement emmitouflé dans le manteau de Hagrid. Elle devina alors qu'il était tombé dans le lac et pourtant, c'était comme si cela avait été la meilleur expérience de sa vie.

McGonagall appela alors le dernier enfant sur le tabouret, qui sûrement subissait une énorme pression en passant dernier, et la répartition se termina.

Dumbledore se leva alors, adressant un sourire chaleureux aux élèves rassemblés, il ouvrit largement les bras dans un geste de bienvenue.

– Je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire, déclara-t-il, sa voix grave résonnant dans toute la salle. _Bon appétit !_

Tout le monde se servit à manger et Hayden aussi, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que par moment, Lee semblait regarder derrière, vers la table des Serpentards à la recherche de quelqu'un qu'il ne semblait pas trouver.

– Il semblerait que Leslie ait passé un bon voyage en Allemagne.

Le garçon sursauta au nom de Leslie et Hayden put voir ses joues s'empourprer sous sa peau foncée. Elle et Ginny échangèrent un regard avant de toutes les deux se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter de rire.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Hayden se mit à faire sautiller son pied de nervosité, bientôt, Dumbledore prononcera son speech de début d'année -qu'il fait d'habitude avant le repas- et après cela, tous les étudiants seront séparés dans leur dortoir, emmener par les Préfets et à ce moment, elle se rendrait pour la première fois dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor en _tant_ que Gryffondor. Dont elle ne comprenait toujours pas le choix. Si elle s'était imaginé quelque part ça aurait été à Serdaigles pour son amour des livres ou à Serpentard pour son excédante pensée à sauver sa propre peau que celle des autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Enfin, Dumbledore se leva et ouvrit grand les bras. Bien rapidement, le silence se fit, cet homme avait le don de se faire respecter sans rien faire, par ennemis et amis… et élèves en l'occurrence.

– Et voilà! dit-il de sa voix toujours aussi amusée, maintenant que nous avons été nourris et abreuvés, je dois, une fois de plus, vous demander votre attention afin de vous donner quelques informations. M Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous avertir que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte du château comporte également cette année les Yo-Yos hurleurs, les Frisbees à dents de serpent et les Boomerangs à mouvement perpétuel. La liste complète comprend quatre cent trente-sept articles, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, et peut-être consultée dans le bureau de Mr Rusard, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés.

Hayden sentit Fred lui donné un coup de coude, elle se tourna vers lui, le sourcil levé.

– En toute honnêteté, on les a tous lu, ces règles.

Le sourcil de Hayden se leva encore plus haut.

– Pour mieux les brisés ? finit Hayden.

Le sourire de Fred se fit plus grand et elle l'entendit murmurer 'tu as tout compris'. Les coins de la bouche de Dumbledore tressaillirent, comme s'il avait entendu la petite conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu.

– Je voudrais également vous rappeler, poursuivit-il, que, comme toujours, la forêt est interdite à tous les élèves et le village de Pré-au-Lard à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore atteint la troisième année d'études. Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année.

– _Quoi ?_ bredouilla Harry.

– C'est une blague ! s'écria Hayden.

Elle n'allait donc jamais pouvoir assister à un quelconque match de Quidditch entre les maisons ? Ou un match de Quidditch _officiel_ au moins ?!

Elle échangea un regard avec Harry avant de se tourner vers Fred et George qui étaient trop effarés pour pouvoir parler, ils regardaient Dumbledore avec des yeux ronds, leurs lèvres remuant silencieusement. Hayden se demanda même s'ils n'étaient pas secrètement en train de maudire le directeur de Poudlard.

– Cela est dû, continua Dumbledore, à un événement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire, en exigeant de la part des professeurs beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Mais je suis persuadé que vous en serez tous enchantés. J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, à Poudlard…

Mais, au même instant, un coup de tonnerre assourdissant retentit et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée. Un homme trapu se tenait au seuil, appuyé sur un grand bâton et enveloppé d'une cape de voyage noire. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Il ôta son capuchon et au même moment un éclair zébra le ciel comme pour les prévenir d'un danger imminent, il avait de long cheveux gris trempés qu'il secoua tel un lion secoue sa crinière, un air fou marquait son visage autant que ses cicatrices physiques.

Il s'avança alors vers la table des professeurs, un claquement sourd, régulier, résonnait en écho dans la Grande Salle. Mais ses yeux étaient ce qui effrayaient le plus les élèves. Alors que son œil droit était petit, brun et fixait droit devant lui, le gauche bleu et immense se baladait presque hors de son orbite, tournoyant et fixant chacun des élèves tour à tour sans jamais ciller.

Hayden se redressa sur sa chaise, son visage se durcit et elle regarda l'homme s'avancer d'un œil presque noir. Celui-ci dû sentir son regard car ses deux yeux, aussi différents l'un de l'autre la fixèrent un instant, elle soutint le regard d'un air presque arrogant et insolent avant que l'homme ne se redirige droit devant lui.

L'étranger arriva alors devant Dumbledore. Il tendit une main aussi labourée de cicatrices que son visage et Dumbledore la serra, en murmurant des paroles que personne ne put entendre.

L'homme s'assit alors, après avoir reçu une invitation de la part de Dumbledore et prit la place entre Rogue et McGonagall. Il sortit ensuite de sa poche un petit couteau, en planta la pointe dans une des saucisses et commença à manger. Son œil normal était fixé sur son assiette, mais l'oeil bleu ne cessait de s'agiter dans son orbite, embrassant du regard la Grande Salle et les élèves assis autour des tables.

– Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix claire qui rompit le silence. Le professeur Maugrey.

Dumbledore et Hagrid tentèrent un début d'applaudissement qui échoua tant les élèves étaient pétrifiés.

– Maugrey ? murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ron. _Maugrey Fol Oeil ?_ Celui que ton père est allé aider ce matin ?

Hayden plissa les yeux, tentant de se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin, elle était trop fatiguée pour se rappeler des détails. Puis, elle se rappela de la tête de Mr Diggory dans le feu. Ca c'était quelque chose.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge.

– Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, reprit-il, en souriant à la foule des élèves qui contemplaient toujours Maugrey Fol Oeil, nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir au cours des prochains mois un événement que nous n'avons plus connu depuis un siècle. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera cette année à Poudlard.

– Vous PLAISANTEZ ! s'exclama Fred.

L'atmosphère de tension qui s'était installée dans la salle depuis l'arrivée de Maugrey se dissipa soudain. Presque tout le monde éclata de rire et Dumbledore lui-même pouffa d'un air amusé alors que Hayden posa la tête sur la table, la logeant dans son coude pour éviter d'éclater de rire à son tour.

Bientôt, Dumbledore expliqua les règles du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Alors, un silence retomba. Le nombre de mort dans ce genre de Tournoi avait été si élevé qu'ils avaient décidé de l'arrêter. A quoi pensait donc Dumbledore en remettant à l'ordre du jour ce genre de Tournoi alors que ces dernières années les attaques de Voldemort et ses partisans avaient été si nombreux ! Quand bien même il avait préparé le Tournoi pour éviter les morts, rien ne pouvait être prévu.

– Moi, je me lance ! chuchota Fred Weasley, enthousiasmé par la perspective de tant de gloire et de richesses.

Hayden lui tira instinctivement le manche.

– Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Tu as des envies de mort ou quoi ?

Le garçon regarda Hayden d'un air totalement perdu et surprit.

– Mais il a dit que…

– Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de rapporter à Poudlard le Trophée des Trois Sorciers, coupa Dumbledore, mais les responsables des trois écoles en compétition, en accord avec le ministère de la Magie, ont jugé qu'il valait mieux, cette année, imposer de nouvelles règles concernant l'âge autorisés à soumettre leur nom à la sélection.

Beaucoup d'élèves poussèrent des acclamations contre cela alors que Hayden poussa un long soupir de soulagement, sous le regard toujours perdu de Fred et George et même Lee.

– Je vous demande donc de ne pas perdre votre temps à essayer de vous porter candidat si vous avez moins de dix-sept ans.

Il parla ensuite vaguement de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons mais Hayden n'écoutait plus. Sans se rendre compte qu'elle tenait toujours le manche de la robe de Fred, son regard croisa l'oeil bleu de Maugrey, et même si elle soutint son regard, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir un long tremblement lui parcourir l'échine, un tremblement qu'elle tenta de garder intérieur du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

– … Mais il se fait tard, à présent, et je sais combien il est important que vous soyez frais et dispos pour vos premiers cours demain matin. Alors, tout le monde au lit ! Et vite !

Tous les élèves se levèrent dans un vacarme de chaises et Hayden remarqua qu'elle tenait toujours le bras de Fred et lui-même semblait avoir oublié. Ils se levèrent tous sauf Hayden.

– Eh ben alors Hayden ? fit George en haussant un sourcil.

La jeune fille le regarda un instant, elle lui sourit vaguement et se leva le plus lentement possible avant de rejoindre ses amis.

Ils se mirent tous à parler de la récompense et des stupides règles que Dumbledore avait mit en place mais Hayden, elle, avait l'esprit ailleurs, une seule phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête, « le dortoir, je vais vers le dortoir, je vais vers le dortoir »… Et bien plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, ils arrivèrent tous devant le tableau de Laurenda, Hayden se sentit blêmir d'un seul coup.

– Le mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle en les voyant approcher.

– Fariboles, répondit George. C'est un préfet qui me l'a donné.

Le tableau bascula, laissant apparaître un trou dans le mur. Ils s'y engouffrèrent, pénétrant dans la salle commune où les attendaient des fauteuils confortables et un feu qui craquait dans la cheminée. Hermione regarda les flammes d'un air sombre et elle marmonna un 'De l'esclavage !' Puis elle leur dit bonsoir et disparut par la porte qui donnait accès au dortoir des filles sans attendre Hayden.

La jeune fille blêmit encore plus, elle recula d'un pas vers la porte extérieur. Mais Fred et Georges semblaient avoir remarquer ce soudain recul.

– Hayden, tout va bien ? dit Fred.

Hayden eut alors un grand sourire tremblant.

– Ouep, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. J'ai juste… Juste un… Truc à aller chercher et… Salut !

Elle s'apprêtait à ressortir mais un garçon brun aux yeux marrons était soudainement apparu. L'instinct défensif et agressif de Hayden reprit alors naturellement le dessus.

– Excuse-moi, dit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe, mais tu me gène un peu, là.

Le garçon baissa les yeux vers Hayden et fronça les sourcils comme s'il regardait un insecte qui le dérangeait. Hayden leva la tête d'un air arrogant, elle ne supportait pas ce genre de mec.

– Qu'est-ce tu veux ? dit-il en levant légèrement le menton à son tour.

Hayden haussa un sourcil.

– Que tu bouges, débile, et que tu fasses un régime à l'occasion. Tu bouche la sortie rien qu'avec ton bras, tu frôle l'excès là.

Ce n'était pas vrai, le garçon n'était que légèrement enrobé, il n'approchait en rien le poids de Dursley mais c'était sorti de la bouche de Hayden plus vite qu'elle n'avait réfléchi. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle n'était pas à Serdaigle.

– Tu peux répéter ?!

Hayden s'apprêtait à lancer une autre remarque cinglante mais les deux jumeaux s'étaient alors approché d'elle, chacun touchait son épaule et regardèrent le garçon d'un œil noir à leur tour.

– Pousse-toi, Walker, s'il te plaît. On ne veut pas te faire de mal.

Forcé d'admettre qu'il était en désavantage, le dénommé Walker cracha par terre et contourna les trois amis.

– Hayden, tu devrais éviter de te mettre dans ce genre de situation chaque fois que tu te sens stressée ou apeurée, dit Lee. Et ce que tu as dit était vraiment désobligeant.

– Je n'ai pas peur! cria Hayden plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Sur ces mots, elle souhaita bonne nuit aux garçons et Hayden disparut en passant la porte qui menait au dortoir des filles. Pourtant, une fois la porte fermée, la colère et l'adrénaline ainsi que toute sa défense redescendit d'un seul coup. Elle passa devant plusieurs portes. Il y avait des noms écrits à chacun d'entre eux. Pauline Lockart, Emma Kourtney, Anastasia Mavigne, Isabella Mclow, Beverly Boullay, Lavender, Hermione Granger, Pavarti Patil, Assia Bouchmal, et enfin, le sien, Hayden Potter, avec trois autres filles, Erica Houson, Zoé Maryland et Tiphany Recorde. Hayden poussa la porte et les trois filles qui étaient joyeusement assise sur les lits à discuter se turent brusquement et la regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

– C'est donc toi la nouvelle qui occupe ce lit.

La jeune fille lui désigna le lit le plus loin de son groupe d'amis, Hayden haussa un sourcils.

– Non, je suis persuadée que j'occupe celui-là. Et elle désigna celui entre deux, où ses affaires étaient disposées.

La jeune fille fit une grimace avant de retourner à sa brosse et de se peigner ses cheveux blonds d'un air d'insupportable catin.

Hayden fit un signe de tête aux autres filles qui lui répondirent par le même geste avec un sourire en plus, mais la blonde, elle, restait dédaigneuse et haïssable.

Poussant un soupir, Hayden se changea rapidement et glissa dans son lit. Il était bien plus douillet que celui de son donjon et même plus doux que celui sur lequel elle avait dormi chez les Weasley. Mais contrairement à ce dernier, elle se sentait au froid malgré l'épaisse couverture, et elle avait un atroce sentiment d'amertume dans la bouche. Elle avait rêvé de ce jour tant de fois, et pourtant, rien ne s'y approchait.


End file.
